First & Ten
by Nolebucgrl
Summary: Bella Swan is an aspiring sports writer and her first big assignment is to interview the league's biggest, not to mention hottest, quarterback. Will Edward Cullen school her in the rules of the game or will she teach him a thing or two? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 Halftime

The Sport of Love Challenge

Hosted by The Writer's Coffee Shop.

Name of story: First & Ten

Penname: Nolebucgrl

Category : Kahlua

Fandom: Twilight

To read the rest of the entries go to http://twcslibrary(dot)com

If you want to see the rules for this contest go to the challenges page on the TWCS Library.

If you have any questions about the contest, contact either via PM or our email

BPOV

My heels clicked along the dank concrete walkway, the sharp beats echoing the pounding of my heart. I stopped for a second and leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath and calming my nerves. I smoothed my black knee-length skirt and silently cursed the stiletto shoes my best friend, Alice, had forced me to wear. She said I had to look "professionally hot" whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. And maybe I did look good but it's not like I was walking into a board room. I was headed into a dirty, sweaty locker room for crying out loud. But Alice told me there was never an excuse not to look good and I only made a first impression once. I had to be honest; making a good impression now was of the utmost importance.

It was my first assignment as the new Arizona Cardinals beat writer for _The Arizona Republic._ I'd been given this opportunity due to an unfortunate heart attack of my boss, Buddy Jackson, long time sports journalist. I'd been under his tutelage for the past two years, stuck covering high school sports and stat checking. Now, here I was in the big time and I was about to take my first steps into the locker room to interview the one and only Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen was the hottest quarterback in the league, both on and off the field. He averaged 350 yards and three touchdowns a game, and that was usually on an off night. He was built like Michelangelo's _David_, ripped and chiseled as if molded by the Gods themselves. I mentally scolded myself for sounding like a ridiculous fangirl but I couldn't help it and I certainly wasn't alone. The Cardinals had sold out every single game since they drafted Edward Cullen three years ago. He was as hot off the field as on it, having been linked to several big time actresses and models during his tenure as the Cardinals starting quarterback. Since his break up with Russian supermodel Tanya Volkov several months back there had been no news on any new women in his life though.

His movie star good looks were just part of the package of course, but they were a very attractive part indeed. He was 6'4" tall with piercing green eyes and riotous hair that was a mix of browns, reds and even some blond. His face was impossibly handsome; chiseled cheekbones, a jaw that could cut glass and lips that were incredibly bitable. And his smile…his smile lit up a room. He exuded charm and charisma and was an interviewer's dream. Now I was that interviewer and I had no idea what to say or do when I walked into that room.

Despite the profusion of gorgeous women parading the sidelines for ESPN, CBS, Fox & NBC, sports journalism was still an old boy's club. The lovely women on the sidelines shoving their microphones into a coaches' face at halftime rarely knew shit about the game and they always asked the most mundane questions. "Coach, what adjustments will you make at halftime?" Like he's going to fucking answer that for the world to hear. Half of them were just there to flirt with the players. And now I sounded like a bitter bitch but I couldn't help it; I knew and loved the game and it was important to me that I got real information, not the same old clichés that other reporters espoused. Buddy had told me never to hold back what I knew about the game, to gain respect instead of flirt my way through an interview. And now I had to attempt to do that with the hottest guy in the league.

I glanced at my slim gold watch and noted that I was running fifteen minutes late. Way to make a good first impression, Bella. I hurried down the corridor as fast as the death trap heels would allow and arrived at the locker room slightly winded. I showed my press pass to the guard outside the room and he nodded me in. I took another deep breath and instantly regretted it as the smell of sweat assaulted my nose. You'd think that they'd figure out a way to mask the stink in the locker room, being a top notch organization and all, but clearly that was not the case here.

I made my way through the mass of lockers, grateful that the other players had cleared out quickly. They were probably off to celebrate their latest win and here I was making Edward wait. I heard his voice in the back of the room to the left and my heart stuttered a little. I started to head that way but stopped behind a row of lockers when I heard the irritation in his tone.

"So where is this guy? He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago and I have to get home." His voice, smooth and beautiful even when he was annoyed, sent shivers down my spine. I scolded myself for my typical female reaction and decided to focus on the fact that Edward was referring to me as a "he". Of course he would assume that, wouldn't he?

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, Edward. He's new, apparently. He probably got lost on the way down here." Carlisle Cullen was Edward's father and he also served as the team's physician. He was highly respected in the sports medical field and the team was thrilled when he came aboard a year after his son became their starting quarterback. He was nearly as gorgeous as his son was and actually had his own cheering section in the stands as well. It was completely ridiculous but I can't say I didn't understand the sentiment; Dr. Cullen was extremely good looking. Not that I was remotely tempted to wear a stethoscope and carry a sign saying _Examine me, Dr. Feelgood._ Yeah, that really happened. Pathetic.

"Buddy never kept me waiting," Edward muttered.

Carlisle laughed. "You're just anxious to get out of here. I wonder why that is?" There was something in his tone that indicated he knew exactly why that was but he wasn't saying.

"Sure, Dad. Did Coach Clapp mention who the new guy is, anyway?"

"I could barely hear him, it sounded like Billy Swanson? Nobody I ever heard of." Well shit, no wonder they kept referring to me as a guy. They really had no clue. I bit my lip and fiddled with my long brown hair, pushing it over my shoulders. I figured I'd better make myself known before he got anymore irritated than he already was by my tardiness.

I rounded the corner and jerked to a stop when I saw Edward sitting on one of the massage tables, his eyes closed as his father held an ice pack to his right shoulder. He'd thrown for 423 yards and 4 touchdowns tonight and his arm had to have been dead tired. Of course it wasn't the ice on his shoulder that halted my progress, it was the site of Edward clad in nothing but a towel, his gorgeous tan chest bare and still glistening with sweat. I watched, transfixed, as a drop of water slid from the ice pack down his body, leaving a wet trail down his right pectoral muscle, over those incredible abs and disappearing beneath his towel. I never wanted to do anything more than I wanted to trace the path of that water droplet with my tongue.

Dr. Cullen must have heard the drool falling at my feet because he looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Hello, can I help you?" Edward's eyes opened and I felt pinned by that forest gaze. His eyes widened slightly as he took me in and a slow smile spread over his face. I felt myself get wet from just that simple look. _Get it together, Bella, you're here to do a job, not turn into a puddle of goo at the sight of the hottest man on the planet. You've seen hot guys before, now suck it up and be professional. _My inner voice sounded surprisingly like Alice, which was weird since she would probably be screeching at the top of her lungs telling me to woman up and go get him.

I took a deep breath and attempted to calm the butterflies swirling around my stomach. Nothing could be done about my arousal but I damn well wasn't going to embarrass myself by showing it. "Hello, Dr. Cullen. My name is Bella Swan and I'm here to interview Edward for _The Republic. _Sorry, I'm late; it was a madhouse out there."There, that wasn't so bad and I'd managed to get the words out without stammering like a schoolgirl, so bonus points for that.

"You're Billy Swanson?" Edward blurted, shock in his tone. I frowned, somewhat annoyed by his reaction. I realize I didn't have a penis but I could cover football just as well as "Billy Swanson" could.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, I'm Bella Swan. Whoever gave you the name clearly got it wrong," I informed him sarcastically. Great, I sounded like a complete bitch right in front of his father. This was going quite well. Carlisle Cullen's eyes flew between me and his son and he smirked, looking remarkably like Edward in that moment. I could see where he got his devastating smile; the apple didn't fall from the tree.

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone," he suggested, handing the ice pack to his son and stepping away. "Edward, I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner?"

Edward's eyes never left mine as he responded, "Sure," to his father. Carlisle shook his head and left. Neither of us said a word as we listened to Dr. Cullen leave the locker room. There was a long minute of silence as we held each other's gaze. I shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say or do now that we were alone. I really wanted to rip his towel off his body and ravage him and while I assumed the female readers would appreciate reading about that, I didn't think my editor would be all too pleased.

I cleared my throat. "So, Mr. Cullen," I began and his eyes flashed with humor and a smile lit his face. "Quite a night for you."

"Oh, that's how we're playing it?" I arched an eyebrow at him and he smirked yet again. "Yes, _Ms. Swan,_ I had a very good night." His eyes moved up and down my body and I shifted under his intense scrutiny. I swear those eyes could see through my white silk blouse and simple white lace bra. "And it looks to be getting better," he finished, looking quite pleased with himself. It was clear he knew the effect he was having on me.

Somehow my feet were moving of their own accord and I wound up standing about a foot away from him. Up close he was more gorgeous, if that was even possible. I could reach out and touch him if I wanted, but instead I reached into my bag and took out my mini recorder.

"Is it alright with you if I record this conversation?" I asked formally, though I planned to do it with or without his consent.

"Sure," he answered, amusement still in his voice and a sparkle in his eye. It was infuriating how relaxed he was while I felt like a mother sending her kid off to school for the first time. What was with these nerves? So he was almost naked and completely sexy, I could handle it. He shifted on the massage table and the towel opened a little, showing a sliver of one muscular thigh. I bit back a groan and curled my fingers into a ball so I would resist the urge to run my fingers over that opening and then open it some more. Fuck, it was hot in here.

I bit my lip and smiled in satisfaction when I heard a muttered curse pass his beautiful lips. "What was that, Mr. Cullen?"

"Nothing, Ms. Swan. Please, feel free to call me Edward. Mr. Cullen is my father's name." There was that half smirk again. I wanted to kiss it off his face.

I pressed record on my tape player and set it down on the massage table, not removing my hand from the apparatus. I knew my first question had to be impressive; something to get him to open up about the game and to forget that I was a woman who was clearly lusting after his incredible body. "Edward, what made you throw to Whitlock on the opening drive of the second half when he was clearly being blanketed by three DB's?" Jasper Whitlock was Edward's favorite target, a 6'2 wide receiver with a lanky build, bright blue eyes and shaggy blond hair. He more than his fair share of admirers as well, with good reason.

He tilted his head to the side and grinned at me. "He caught it, didn't he?"

I shook my head. "Sure, but it wasn't a high percentage pass. The risk of throwing an interception was certainly greater than completing the throw."

He pinned me with his eyes again, his forest green gaze almost hypnotic. I clenched my thighs together and gripped the table harder. "I always complete my passes," his voice was liquid sex and I nearly passed out at his words, the double entendre clear as day.

Damn it, I had to get this interview under control. "You threw a pick six last week," I pointed out and bit back a laugh as the smirk fell away from his lips and he scowled at me.

"That was because that prick Newton was holding Jasper and the refs were too fucking blind to see it," he spat angrily, the memory of the play clearly pissing him off. I fought hard not to laugh. It was nice to get under his skin since he was already under mine. I wanted him to be under me and above me and inside me and fuck…not good Bella. _Oh it would be very good, Bella, and you know it. _Shut up inner Alice. My best friend was a pest even when she wasn't here.

"Well, a pick's a pick," I pointed out smugly and watched his eyes glint with anger. He was even hotter when he was angry.

"I didn't throw one today," he pointed out and I took that as a cue to get back to today's game and stop harassing him about an errant throw from last week.

"No, you didn't. You were 28 of 33 with 438 yards passing, quite an impressive day."

"Thanks," he looked slightly mollified.

"You ran twice as many passing as running plays and the majority of those came after you were up by two touchdowns. Don't you think you need to work on balance a little more?" I asked and watched as his lips twitched. I wanted to bite him.

"I don't call the plays, the offensive coordinator does," he told me, as if I was an idiot who didn't know that.

"I'm aware of that but I'm also aware that you have the propensity to change the play at the line. You call your own audibles," I pointed out. "You, Brady and Manning are the only three quarterbacks in the league to have the autonomy to change it up. Are you telling me that every one of your throws was called by the OC?"

He shifted again and the towel fell open a little more, revealing the sexiest knee I'd ever laid eyes on. Who knew knees could be fucking sexy? I looked back at him and he chuckled as he made note of my wandering eyes. "No, Miss Swan, I made adjustments based on the defense. They were putting eight in the box so throwing made sense. They would have stuffed the run."

"You were pretty confident that you weren't going to get sacked. They blitzed you on two thirds of the passing plays yet you never went down. How can you stand in the pocket so calmly knowing that a blitzing linebacker is coming at you?"

He grinned at me. "Easy. I have McCarty covering my back. He'd take out his own mother before he'd let anyone hit me. He's a hell of a lineman. Best in the business."

"His contract agrees with you," I responded dryly. Emmett McCarty had just signed the biggest contract for a left tackle in the league.

"He's worth every penny," Edward assured me. I couldn't argue with that statement, Cullen was rarely hit from his blind side and McCarty was the one protecting him.

"You never did explain why you made that throw to Whitlock," I reminded him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Jasper and I can run that play in our sleep. I would throw it to him with all eleven guys covering him and he'd make the catch each and every time. He knows what way to cut and exactly how to time it," the confidence in his tone was doing naughty things to my body again. Damned if I didn't find his ego extremely sexy.

"Dallas has a pretty good defense but you shredded their secondary today. How did you manage to make Jenkins and Howard look like amateurs out there?"

He laughed and leaned back, making that towel shift yet again. Another two inches and he'd be showing me the most coveted cock in the country. I willed the towel to continue moving. His hand landed on the table just an inch from mine and I swear I could feel sparks shooting between our finger tips. His fingers were extremely long and almost elegant, like they belonged to a musician instead of an athlete. He could play me any time.

"Those are your words, not mine! I don't need to give those guys any ammunition; we'll probably see them again in the playoffs."

"You sound pretty confident that you'll make the playoffs."

He shrugged and rolled his shoulder a little, wincing at the tightness in his muscles. Before I could stop myself the words tumbled out of my mouth. "Do you want me to rub it?" Holy fuck, what did I just say?

He stared at me for a moment, no doubt making sure that I wasn't going to collapse seeing as I had turned bright red at my words. I felt the heat in my cheeks and didn't need a mirror to know that I was the color of a cherry tomato right about now. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and wet his lips and I nearly died on the spot.

"That would be very kind of you, Miss Swan," he purred and I swear to God moisture was seeping down my thighs. I moved behind him automatically and put my hands on both his shoulders even though it was only the right one that hurt. I felt all those glorious muscles bunch under my touch and heard him stifle a groan as I began to knead his shoulders. "That feels incredible," he whispered, his head falling forward. I felt my fingers twitch with the urge to bury themselves in his hair but I kept my hands on his scrumptious upper torso instead. It wasn't remotely a hardship.

"I think this is my favorite interview of all time," Edward informed me and I felt humiliation wash over me. Here I was acting like one of his fangirls instead of conducting myself like a true journalist. I should stop touching him and finish up the interview before I did something even more stupid. But that would require me to remove my hands from his body and I really didn't want to. I was pathetic. I started to pull away when his hands came up and caught mine. "I didn't mean it like that, Bella." My first name spilling from his lips made me as weak in the knees as my last name did. "Your questions are insightful, you challenge me when I give you a pat answer, you respond to my innuendo with class and you're stunning. Hands down, my favorite interview."

His words warmed me as he'd meant them to and I no longer felt the need to stop touching him. Who gave a damn about propriety? It was only the two of us here. I began to massage his shoulders again so he released my hands and let me have at it.

"In answer to your question, we only need to win one more and we clinch the division. Two more and we've got home field throughout the playoffs. I want it so bad I can taste it."

"Last year still leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, doesn't it?" Taste…there was a dangerous word when I had my hands on him.

"We got outplayed. The Saints dominated our defense and I had my worst day since I'd been in the league. Two inexcusable interceptions. I'd like to think if Whitlock hadn't been injured the outcome would have been different but who can say?" His muscles tensed underneath my hands as he spoke of getting ousted in the first round of last year's playoffs.

"Hey, relax, I'm not going to do you any good if you don't calm down," I reminded him, digging my fingers in harder as I sought to relieve the tension.

"I suspect you could help me calm down easily," he muttered. I blushed again and was grateful he couldn't see me. I ran my hands down his arms and looked at the smooth planes of his glistening chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Speaking of rising, I could see stirring beneath his towel. I had pretty much crossed every line of professionalism but that last one and I refused to succumb to the temptation to hop on the massage table and fuck him into oblivion no matter how much I wanted to.

I rubbed him down for a few more seconds and then reluctantly released him and moved back around the table. "Thank you for the interview. I think I got everything I needed," I told him quietly, turning off my recorder with a click and slipping it back into my bag. I avoided his eyes as I put my purse over my shoulder and turned to go.

"Did you?" I couldn't read his tone so I turned to look at him and the instant I did I knew I was done for. His green eyes were nearly black with desire and he was looking at me as if I were something to eat. I felt my heart kick into gear as I recognized the hunger on his face.

"Yes," I squeaked in response, going against my every instinct and stepping back from that predatory look. He pushed himself off the table, the towel hanging low on his hips but still perched there, albeit precariously. I nearly salivated at the sight of that perfect V between his hips.

"Are you sure about that?" There it was again, that voice that promised to do wicked things if only I'd give him the slightest encouragement. My body was egging him on without my consent, I felt my nipples harden and I saw his eyes get even darker as he saw clearly though my white blouse.

I stared into that gorgeous face and I couldn't lie, I wanted him and he knew it. "No," I answered. He continued toward me as I backed into the lockers, the cool red metal pressing against my overheated body. His arms came on either side of me, effectively pinning me against the wall.

"What else do you need, Miss Swan?" His lips were an inch away from mine and I could almost taste him already. He still glistened with sweat, which should have been disgusting but on him it was incredibly appealing. I wanted to run my tongue over every inch of his body and from the looks of things, he certainly wouldn't mind. He moved his left hand closer to my head and his extremely long thumb, dear Lord it was long, traced along my jaw. I let out an involuntary whimper and angled my face so he had better access. I felt my skin pebbling under each gentle brush of that incredible thumb. Before I could think about what I was doing, I moved my head and took his thumb into my mouth. It was his turn to moan then and he pressed his body against mine completely. He was hard, everywhere.

I let my tongue and teeth work over his thumb as he pulled and pushed it gently in my mouth. I knew he was fantasizing it was his cock and frankly so was I. He finally pressed his exquisite lips to my cheek, moving along my jaw and around my ear where he began nibbling on my lobe, a particular favorite of mine. He knew what he was doing, every move calculated to bring me to my knees.

"You didn't answer me," he breathed into my ear, causing shivers to move through my entire body. "What else do you need, Bella?" His voice caressed my name; the pretense of calling me Miss Swan was finally gone.

I released his thumb from between my lips and let my head and hands fall back against the lockers. "You, I want you," I informed him breathlessly, incapable of saying anymore than that as he continued nibbling on my ear. I felt rather than saw the smile that spread across his face at my words.

He pulled back and showed me that sexy smirk of his and this time I gave in to the urge to bite it, taking his lower lip between my teeth and causing him to groan in reaction and thrust his body against mine. Thanks to my ridiculous heels, we fit together perfectly, his cock was aligned with my pussy and all it would take was for him to lift my skirt and take me. I ground myself against him, anxious for him to do just that.

He removed his lips from mine and ran his tongue over them, tasting me, though not the way I wanted him to. "You know, Bella, I'm a very competitive person," he told me, his green eyes twinkling mischievously.

What the fuck? "I am aware of that, most athletes are," I responded, my voice slightly irritated because I wanted to know why he wasn't ravaging me right now. Why were we talking again?

"Perhaps, but I'm your first interview, correct?" He knew the answer to this question but I figured I'd play along so maybe he'd get back to touching me sometime soon.

"Yes, you are."

His smile turned back into that smirk that I was growing to both love and hate at the same time. "Well, I think it's vitally important that I be the best interview you ever have. I can't stand to be second best, as I'm sure you've gathered. I want to stand out, so that you never forget your first time, such as it is."

My body turned to jelly at his words and I fought not to launch myself into his arms. There was a game to be played here and I was going to do my part. "That's probably going to be pretty difficult. I'm sure I'll interview hundreds, maybe even thousands, of nearly naked football players in my lifetime. Soon they'll be blurred together and you'll just be one of the masses." I bit back a laugh at the scowl that marred his handsome face. As if I would ever forget this.

My twitching lips gave me away, though, and he narrowed his eyes. "That sounds like a challenge, Miss Swan." Ahh, we were back to fake formality. Okay with me.

"You're very observant, Mr. Cullen." Two could play the name game.

"They say you never forget your first," he pointed out with a triumphant little smile.

"Sometimes your first is worth forgetting," I answered. He let out a surprised laugh and shook his head.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to make it unforgettable, won't I?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "If you think you can, I'm not going to stop you."

His eyes darkened again, that bright green nearly swallowed by the black. Fuck that was incredibly sexy, he was like a panther stalking his prey. Only this prey was ready and willing to be taken.

"Tell me, Miss Swan, have you ever been fucked in a locker room before?" I shook my head mutely, my mouth going dry at the way he was watching me and the way he said the word fucked.

His eyes raked up and down my body. "Of course you haven't, a sweet, innocent looking woman like you; with your big brown doe eyes and that soft, plump lower lip that you keep biting…most men would be gentle with a woman like you. They'd feather light little touches over every inch of your body, followed by soft kisses that you could barely feel." His words were hypnotic, spoken in a velvet voice that made me feel as if I did feel those slight touches all over. "They'd take their time, memorize every inch of that delectable little package you present, savor all your flavors, before sliding gently into you and making love to you all night long. Does that sound about right, Miss Swan?"

I smiled; remembering a recent night just like that, a night where I'd felt like a princess being worshipped for hours on end. "Yes, it certainly does." Where had that voice come from? I sounded like I'd run a marathon, I was completely breathless.

His hands found my waist and he slowly untucked my blouse from my skirt. I yearned for him to touch me. He didn't though, he just let his hands linger above my clothes and I fought back a scream of frustration. He let out a chuckled and dragged his hands up the opening V of my shirt, tracing my collar bones with the tips of his fingers.

"Well, Miss Swan, since you've already had that, it certainly wouldn't be memorable if I were to do that for you, would it?" Like hell it wouldn't. Everything with this man would be memorable; I knew that just as well as I knew my own name.

"It might be," I informed him, wincing at the whine in my voice. His fingers were shooting little sparks through my body and he was just barely skimming them over my décolletage. I needed them everywhere.

"Might be isn't good enough for a guy like me. I need to be the best you'll ever have." Cocky bastard.

"I guess I'll have to contact you in about sixty years and let you know for sure," I said, giving him a smirk of my own.

He laughed smoothly, completely unbothered by my words. "Oh I think you'll know way sooner than that."

"I won't know anything until you actually fuck me, will I?" I asked through gritted teeth.

The mirth fled his face and he frowned. "No, I suppose not. So be it then." And before I could even register the words, his hands gasped the neck of my blouse and yanked, shredding it effortlessly, sending buttons flying. I gasped but that's all I could do before his lips were on mine, the gentle nipping kisses from earlier gone. His lips were devouring mine, his tongue forcing my lips open and warring with mine in a silent battle that neither of us would lose. His hands found my breasts and he squeezed in time with his kisses, his thumbs flicking over my aching nipples sending electric jolts of pleasure through my chest. My hands finally buried themselves in his hair, tugging on those gorgeously mismatched strands of his.

He reached behind me and expertly unhooked my bra, he was clearly no novice at that act…most guys at least fumbled around a little but of course Edward Cullen was a pro. I didn't really have time to care about the state of my clothes though, as those incredibly long fingers slid the bra off my shoulders and down my arms and then returned to cup my now bare breasts. Finally his hands were on my bare skin. Thank God.

He removed his lips from mine and dragged them down my neck, stopping to suck on the collar bones he'd been caressing earlier before continuing down to my aching breasts. He took the right one into his mouth, flicking the nipple expertly while doing the same to my left breast with his hands. Pleasure jolted through me at his touch and I thought I just might come from his ministrations on my breasts alone. That would be a first. I murmured my approval and held his head to my breast, not wanting him to stop anytime soon. He laughed and I felt it vibrate through my entire torso.

He switched to my left breast and played with the right one the same way he'd done before. I could feel tingles all through my body and my stomach felt as if I were at the very top of a roller coaster, about to teeter over into the free fall. That was my favorite part of the ride. This ride was only just beginning though and I hoped we hadn't reached the crescendo already.

As if he heard my thoughts, Edward's right hand snaked underneath my skirt and he ran his thumb over my dripping wet underwear. I let out a loud moan and jerked at the sudden contact. He chuckled but continued sucking on my nipple gently. His hands weren't so gentle though, his thumb was applying more and more pressure on my pussy and I rocked against his hand, anxious to feel those long fingers inside of me.

I felt my skirt slowly riding up and took a moment to be grateful that he didn't appear to be ripping it off me, though I felt a tug of disappointment as well. Not that I really wanted to wander out of the stadium in nothing but my underwear but I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment if I did. Edward released my breast and I let out a little sigh of disappointment. It didn't last long though as he got to his knees in front of me. I felt more liquid pooling at my thighs just from the site of the glorious creature in front of me.

"Miss Swan?" he asked, his hands caressing my thighs as his thumbs swept over my aching lips.

"Hmm?" was all I could manage in response. I was lucky I was still able to stand; it felt like I was shaking like a leaf.

"How is the interview going so far?" he asked with a huge grin that looked almost boyish in his handsome face.

I opened my mouth to curse him but just then his thumbs hooked beneath my underwear and made contact with my clit. Anything I had been planning to say melted away as I felt pleasure erupt from just that brief touch. My hands crashed loudly against the lockers, sending a rattling sound through the room. Edward watched me ride out the orgasm, continuing to run his thumbs softly over my clit as I ground against them.

Edward's thumbs stilled and I was able to focus again, noticing that somehow he'd managed to keep that towel on despite his current position on the floor. That just wasn't right. I was about to correct that when he gave an unexpected tug on my underwear and I heard the seams rip as he pulled it off me. Fuck, there went another piece of clothing. He looked at the black thong for a moment and then smirked at me. "You know, Miss Swan, you have that whole demure thing going on with that white shirt and bra but then you wear naughty black underwear that nobody can see. Nobody but me that is. You're quite a study in contrasts. I like it."

"The outside package is for everyone, the inside package is just for me," I informed him. My black panties made me feel sexy and confident.

"And for me, at least right now," he pointed out, quite correctly. I hadn't expected us to be here like this but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't fantasized about it a time or twenty. "I've wanted to taste you since you walked in this room," he informed me and as I processed that he leaned forward and ran his tongue over my clit. Holy fuck that felt incredible. He wasn't slow or gentle; his tongue whirled over me like he was in a race. Who could make the girl come the fastest? Edward would win, hands down. Or tongue down, I guess. I let the lockers behind me support my body because I was going to collapse if I had to rely on my legs to hold me through this. Heat swamped my body and I broke out into a sweat of my own. Edward's tongue worked me over and as if that didn't feel good enough, those sexy fingers joined the party. He slid one inside me and I let out my loudest moan yet as he curled his finger forward and hit my most sensitive spot. He moved his finger in and out slowly, contrasting with the quick motion of his tongue on my clit. The dueling speeds drove me wild and I was lost in sensation. The entire team could have walked into the room and watched us and I wouldn't have noticed.

I felt him slide a second finger inside me and he began to speed up his motion to match his tongue's speed. I felt like I was burning on the inside as he moved faster and faster. My thighs started to clench and I felt that telltale tightening as I came apart, my walls clamping down on his talented fingers. I gasped his name as he continued his movements, not content to let me come down from my high. I don't know how many times I came. Three? Four? Seven? I'd heard of multiple orgasms but I thought they were a myth. Clearly I was wrong.

I was a quivering mass of jelly by the time he pulled away from me and I started to slide down the lockers but he caught me before I could hit the floor. "Bella? Are you okay?" Okay? There wasn't a word for what I was but I knew okay would not remotely cover it. I put my hands on that sexy bare chest and mumbled out a few nonsensical sounds. He chuckled and helped me stand back up again. "Maybe you should sit down." I shook my head in denial. I wasn't done with him yet, I just had to get myself in control.

I reached out and pulled on his towel, finally setting eyes on the glory that was Edward's cock. I've never found a dick to be attractive, they're veiny and weird looking mostly. But of course, Edward's managed to be beautiful despite that. It was long and very hard, jutting out proudly from his hips. I licked my lips and imagined taking his cock into my mouth. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his shoulder, opening my mouth and running my tongue along the length of it. He tasted of man and sweat and grass. I liked it. I licked my way down to his nipple and flicked it with my tongue. His hands found my waist and he pulled me closer to him, his cock running up and down the lips of my pussy. I whimpered against his chest and nibbled on his nipple then swirled my tongue around it. He groaned and thrust against me. He was so close to being where I wanted him. Just a couple inches…

As if he was reading my mind again, Edward's hands tightened on my waist and he lifted me off the ground, pressing me back into the cool metal and sliding his cock slowly into my aching pussy. I arched my hips toward him, anxious to have him completely inside me and wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands found purchase on those slick shoulders and I pulled him all the way inside of me. We both gasped at the sensation of his cock sliding slowly in and out of me. But I didn't want slow and he'd promised. "Fuck me, Edward. Hard, just like you said you would." His eyes darkened and he instantly complied, his hips moving quickly in and out, meeting mine in perfect rhythm.

I felt one of the handles of the lockers pressing into my back and it hurt but I didn't really care. I arched away from it as best as I could and met him thrust for thrust. Our bodies were now both slick with sweat but it only made our motion smoother. A lock of hair fell in his face and I brushed it back, my lips finding his as we crashed together over and over. I couldn't believe it when I felt it again, my thighs clenched against him and I came apart, sobbing out his name as I came hard. How I had it in me to come like that after all the other orgasms was beyond me. I tightened around Edward and that was all he needed, releasing inside me with several long, hard thrusts.

We collapsed against the wall, both of us breathing heavily and covered in sweat. I didn't know how in the hell I was going to get out of here, with a ripped blouse and looking like I'd been rode hard and put away wet. Edward's hands cupped my ass as he carried me away from the lockers and into the shower area. He turned on the water while I took off my skirt and he walked both of us into the spray. I sighed in relief as the sweat washed from our bodies. "It's missing some of the amenities but at least we'll be semi-clean," he told me with a grin, squirting body wash into his hands and lathering it up before running his hands over me. I felt myself responding again but squashed the desire. I'd had more than enough, thank you very much. Still, those lovely fingers rinsing my body felt incredible. I closed my eyes and leaned back into the spray.

Edward took my hand and squirted some soap into it, looking at me expectantly. I sighed jokingly and returned the favor, cleaning him as thoroughly as he had me. I saw his cock stirring again and laughed. "I can't go another round, Edward. Not right now."

He laughed and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I know. We need to get out of here."

"Uh, speaking of that, do you have a shirt or something I can wear?" He took a towel out of the tidy pile next to the showers and dried me thoroughly. His touch was so gentle after the hard fucking we'd just shared, it was quite a contrast. He opened his locker and reached inside.

"Here," he said, handing me a clean jersey. Cullen #10. It was entirely too big for me but I didn't give a damn. It was mine and he wasn't getting it back. I pulled it and my skirt back on, tucking my bra and ruined underwear into my bag. I'd have to remember to clean that out before I went in to type up my story.

I watched as he pulled on black jeans and a white t-shirt that did nothing to hide those beautiful muscles rippling underneath. God he was gorgeous. He caught me ogling him and flashed me a soft smile. I wasn't sure what to say now that we were done with all the sexual tension.

"Well I need to get into work to write my story so I guess I should be going now." I didn't want to leave him but I did have work to do and I didn't want to presume that…

"Bella, why didn't you tell me about your promotion?" he asked softly, looking a little hurt. Gone was the cocky athlete that had just ravaged me in the locker room. Here was the real Edward Cullen; sweet, smart and sometimes just a little unsure of himself. We'd been dating for two months now and while things were still new, I knew without a doubt that I'd want him forever. I got to see a new side of him tonight and damned if it wasn't as attractive as every other side.

I walked over to him and wound my arms around his waist. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. "I found out this morning. You'd already left and well, I wanted to surprise you. I hope it was a good one."

He laughed and squeezed me tighter. "I'll say. I didn't quite know what to say when I saw you. And then my dad…"

"Yeah that's not quite how I wanted to meet you father," I said, laughing along with him. "What's he going to say when actually meets me for real?"

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "He already knew your name, Bella. He left to give us some privacy." Oh, that was pretty embarrassing. Hopefully he had no clue what his son and I were going to do when he left. Edward reached into his locker and pulled out his cell phone. He chuckled as he pressed a button and showed me the text message.

_It was good to finally meet your girlfriend. Bring her to dinner tomorrow night; your mother will be irritated that I met her first._

"I guess I'm meeting the parents," I said with a laugh.

"Yep, about time too." He closed his locker and took my hand in his. "So?"

"So, what?"

"Was that the best interview ever, or what?"

I bit my lip and pretended to think about it. He let go of my hand and started tickling me, making me shriek with laughter. "Yes! Okay? Yes!" He stopped and grinned at me in triumph.

"And you'll never have another interview like it, right?" he asked, watching me expectantly.

"Well, I don't know. I was thinking of heading over the Cowboys' locker room and seeing if Tony Romo was still there. Maybe he could give you a run for your money." Edward growled and threw me over his shoulder. "Edward! What are you doing?"

"Taking you home, you won't be riding Romo or any other Cowboy tonight," he told me. I enjoyed the view of his ass clad in those tight black jeans.

"Edward, you have to put me down," I told him, as he made his way out of the locker room and carried me past several startled security guards and fans waiting for an autograph. "People are going to start talking," I hissed, blood rushing to my face both from the position I was in and embarrassment at all the eyes upon me.

He put me down but kept his arm around me. "Let them talk. I'm tired of hiding. You're mine and I want the world to know it." His words swept over me and I felt like I'd won the lottery. In a way I had. Edward Cullen was a much better prize than any money.

I wrapped my arm around him as well and let him lead me out of the stadium. "Edward?"

He stopped beside his Mercedes and looked at me. "Yes, Bella?"

I pursed my lips and he bent down to give me a kiss. "Best interview ever," I murmured against his lips. He laughed and kissed me harder, then pulled away and opened the passenger side door for me.

"I told you," he reminded me smugly. And so he had.

The End

* * *

**A/N If you liked this story and would like to read others, you can go to The Writer's Coffee's Shop, The Sport of Love Challenge. Also, if you would like to see more, let me know in comments and if I get enough encouragement I will gladly expand once the competition is over. Thanks for reading!**

**ETA Response to this one shot has been amazing. If you liked it, definitely put it on alert because I'm full of ideas for expanding it after the contest. Thank you all for your comments and favorites and alerts!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The Draft

**A/N So we're going back in time a couple months to show how Edward & Bella first met. This chapter alternates POV more than most will but I wanted to give you insight into both of them to start. **

First & Ten, Chapter Two: Where It All Began

**BPOV**

What to do first? Finish doing the write up on the star quarterback of McKinley High or get the stats that Buddy requested? I brushed my brown long hair out of my face and frowned at my ancient computer screen. Would a flat screen monitor really break the bank?

Stats first, that required little to no thought and I'd had a late night yesterday. I'd been out until nearly eleven covering the first wrestling meet of the season. Ten schools, thirty matches…that's a lot of grunting and sweating. I'd tried to work up interest but honestly, wrestling was not my sport. Football was my one and only love.

I was hip deep in the Cardinals receiving stats for last year, breaking down Whitlock and Fitzgerald's yards per catch when the ringing of my cell phone broke my concentration. I looked at the phone with a combination of happiness and trepidation. I hadn't talked to Alice in two weeks and that usually meant one of two things. Either she'd met a new guy and was in love, which happened with alarming regularity, or she'd come up with our next adventure. She'd dragged me on hot air balloon rides, snorkeling expeditions in Mexico, mountain climbing…God only knew what she'd come up with next. If I didn't answer, she'd just keep calling until I did.

"Hey, Alice."

"Bella! I have the best news!" Sure she did. She always did.

"What news would that be?"

"I met him!" So, it was option number one. She was in love again. Fuck, this would not be good. It never was.

"That's great, Alice." My voice could not have been any flatter. Hmm, Whitlock averaged .32 yards more per catch than Fitzgerald. He was Cullen's favorite target, thrown to 15 times a game while Fitzgerald averaged 13. Not a big difference. Cullen was lucky to have two number one WRs to throw to.

"Bella! Are you listening to me?" Shit, I hadn't been. She'd said something about how she met whoever it was but I hadn't processed it.

"Sorry, Alice, doing some work."

"Humph. I haven't talked to you in two weeks and you're too busy to listen to me now? I'm telling you, he's the one!" Of course he was; they were always the one, until three weeks later when a new "one" came along. Alice was a romantic at heart, she believed in love at first sight. The problem was she saw a lot of people. One guy replaced another then another…I couldn't begin to keep up.

I sighed and turned away from my monitor, looking out the window at the building next door. "Okay, how did you meet him?" If I didn't break down and ask she'd just harass me until I did. It was better to give in than turn the inner pest inside her loose.

"At that charity fashion show I arranged! He was in the front row and one of my male models didn't show up so I bullied him into joining the show for me. He was a big hit!" Well at least I wasn't the only person that fell in line when Alice started giving orders.

"I'm sure he was." I waited for her to get to the point of her phone call. She never just wanted to chat about the guys; I always had to meet them.

"So we're getting together tomorrow night! Can you meet us at Axis/Radius at eight?" And there it was.

"Listen, Alice…"

"No, you listen, Bella! This is important to me. _He_ is important to me. I already know what you're going to say so don't even say it. He is the one. Period." She'd said that before, though not quite as adamantly as she was now.

"If I go…" she cut me off with a squeal of excitement. "And I'm not saying I will…" Who was I fucking kidding? I'd go, I always did. "Then I'm only going for an hour or so. I have a game to cover on Friday." Work, always a good excuse.

And the shrieking was back full force. "Oh, Bella, I can't wait! I told my Jazz all about you and he's very anxious to meet you." Jazz? Oh hell no, it was another musician. The last one was some beatnik poet singer named Embry that had Alice wearing tie-dye and going barefoot everywhere. It was one of her more unfortunate romances…I don't think she even showered. They had to become one with the earth or some damn thing. Thank God she didn't even last two weeks with him.

_Calm down, Bella, they won't let her in Axis/Radius if she hasn't showered and isn't wearing shoes._ _It's the hottest club in Scottsdale. Only the elite get in. _Not that I was one of the elite, but Alice was. She was the premiere party planner in the city. "Jazz?" I asked, fear in my tone.

"Yes! My Jazzy! Wait until you see him, Bella. He's gorgeous. Tall and blond and lean but his muscles! Oh my God." And she was off, rhapsodizing about the hotness of her musician. I turned back to my computer and started calculating Cullen's passing stats while she droned on and on. "And I swear it's not a set up, I just really need you there for moral support."

Wait…what? "What are you talking about?"

"Did you tune me out again? Damn it, Bella, how could you do that? I finally found Mr. Right and you're completely ignoring me!"

"I'm not ignoring you, Alice, I'm trying to work. What were you saying about a set up?" I tried, and failed, to keep the exasperation out of my tone.

"It's not a set up. It's just that Jazzy wants me to meet his best friend so he's bringing him and I'm bringing you for moral support. Meeting the best friend is important and I don't want to mess it up! I need back up!" Oh, hell no.

"Alice, you know I have no interest in dating anyone right now. I'm too busy and…"

"And you don't have time for a guy in your life. You're perfectly content being alone and you're completely over that jerk. Yes, I know, Bella, I've heard it a thousand times before. I swear I'm not trying to set you up with anyone. I just need you there to help keep the conversation going and make me look good. That's not too much to ask is it?"

I glared at my computer screen as I thought about what she'd said. She hadn't tried to set me up in a long time so it was entirely possible that what she was saying was true. And I loved her and wanted her to be happy, even if her happiness was dependent on whoever the latest guy in her life was. Could I endure one hour of entertaining the best friend? "Alright I'll do it, but you owe me big time."

"Thank you, Bella! You're the best friend in the entire universe. Wear the Prada dress I got you last Christmas!" And she was off. What the hell had I just agreed to?

**EPOV**

"Go long." Jasper darted down the field, running a full out pattern. I threw the ball when he was about twenty yards short, knowing he'd be there when it arrived. He cut in and plucked the pass out of the air effortlessly. "Nice," I told him.

He grinned, his dimples flashing as he jogged back to me. "Nice throw. You ready to call it a day?"

I rolled my right shoulder and felt no pain, which was good since we had our first game of the season on Sunday. "Yeah, let's get out of here." We walked into the locker room and stopped to get towels and fresh clothes.

"So, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Jasper asked. There was something in his tone I'd never heard before. Nerves? That wasn't possible.

"No. I was going to stay home and watch some game tape." I shrugged out my sweaty t-shirt.

Jasper chuckled and rolled his blue eyes as he slung a towel over his now bare shoulders. "Really, Edward? Game film again? How many times can you watch? You know you've already got their defensive schemes memorized."

"So?" I liked to be ready, he knew this about me. We'd been teammates for two years and known each other for even longer. His Longhorns played my Trojans twice during our college years and we'd been friends off the field while being foes on it until we were both drafted by the Cardinals in 2007.

"So what more could you possibly learn by watching again? Freeney will be after your ass all day long and Williams and Ford will be on me. Ford's hobbled with a minor ankle sprain and Williams couldn't catch up to me if he was on a motorcycle. We've got this, Cullen."

"Yeah, we'll see. Why are you asking about my evening, anyway?"

He looked away from me, reaching into his locker. "Because I was thinking you could go to Axis with me."

"Axis/Radius?" I couldn't keep the disbelief out of my tone. That was the last place someone like Jasper would want to go. He preferred hole in the wall bars, not dance clubs. Hell, I preferred the same thing. I hadn't been there since I broke it off with Tanya.

"Yeah," he muttered, still not looking at me.

"Jasper, what's going on?"

He looked up at me then and the expression on his face left me speechless. He looked like he'd won the lottery. He was fucking glowing. "What the hell? Are you pregnant?"

He laughed and punched me in my left shoulder, wisely avoiding my throwing arm. "No, man. It's just…I met someone and I want you to meet her." A woman? Well good, that was way better than the world's first pregnant man. I could deal with a girlfriend.

"Whitlock, have you finally fallen for a girl?" This was a first; Jas liked to love 'em and leave 'em and never apologized for it. I was the one that always ended up in relationships, even when I didn't want to be.

His smile only grew wider. "Yes, her name is Alice and she's amazing. She's like a little whirlwind and I don't know. One look at her and I was done." Holy shit, he was actually in love. I never thought I'd see the day.

I ignored the envious twinge that revelation evoked and returned his smile. "Good for you, Jas. I'd love to meet her." Game film could wait; it wasn't every day that my best friend fell in love.

"Good. Axis at eight. We'll be in the VIP room." The smile slipped off his face and he eyed me warily. "There is one thing though."

"What?" How bad could it be?

"Her best friend is going to be there."

Oh, that fucking figured. "I assume her best friend is a girl?"

He looked abashed. "Well, yes, but…"

"Damn it, Jasper, you know I'm not looking to be with anyone right now. I just got free."

"I'm not trying to fix you up, I swear. I know what a number Tanya did on you. She just wants me to meet her best friend and I need you there to help me clear the way. You know how girls are about their friends liking their guys."

"Look, Jasper, I don't think it's a good idea. You know how girls get around me and I don't think…"

"Alice says Bella isn't like that, at all. She's just as anti-dating as you are and she's not going to fawn all over you and try to get into your pants. Though if you ask me you could use…"

"Shut the fuck up, man." I snapped my towel at him and he danced out of the way, laughing. "If I want to get laid, I'll get laid on my own, thank you very much."

He held up his hands in surrender. "I know! I'm not pushing you. Enjoy your celibacy, Monkward."

"Dick."

"I have one and I am using it. How about you?" I laughed along with him and shook my head. "Don't tell me Tanya actually castrated you? That would explain a lot."

"I kept my dick out of the line of fire, thank you very much." My ex had a hot Russian temper and I'd gotten the shit scratched out of me when I broke up with her. But she hadn't gotten her hands on my junk, thank God.

"That's good. Women and quite a few men all over the world would be in mourning if you were permanently out of commission."

"You know, for someone who wants something from me, you're acting like an ass."

He flashed his dimples at me. "I gotta be me. You know you love me."

"Dude, I am so not talking about loving you while we're both half naked in a locker room."

"I'm secure in my masculinity."

"I know you are." Jasper strolled around the locker room naked all the time, without a care as to who might be in the room. Once my mother had come in to see my father and…no, I didn't want to think about that. "I'm gonna hit the showers."

"So, tomorrow, eight o'clock?" There was a plea in his eyes that I couldn't resist.

"I'll be there." Who knew what the hell I was in for?

**BPOV**

I was running late and Alice was going to kill me. It wasn't my fault though. Buddy had sent back my piece on Todd Johnson, McKinley High's quarterback and future Arizona Wildcat, with several questions and edits. By the time I had it up to par, it was already after six. After I got home, showered and changed it was already quarter to eight. I wouldn't be there on time and she was going to have a fit.

Hmm, is it better to let her know I'll be late and deal with her angry texts and phone calls or just show up? She'd have to play nice in front of "her Jazz" and his friend, so that was probably the best bet. The wrath of Alice was not something I cared to experience if I didn't have to. She could rage at me later. At least I was wearing the short black Prada dress she'd demanded, right? I'd washed, dried and fixed my hair, curling it so it fell in soft waves around my face. I was even wearing makeup. Alice might hate my tardiness but at least she'd approve of my appearance. I was going to be late either way. This was more effort than I tended to make for my own dates, which might be why I rarely had any, come to think of it. Like I cared.

I got back into my trusty silver Volvo and drove into the heart of Scottsdale. It was a 30 minute drive from my apartment in Phoenix. Why was I doing this again? Oh yes, because I loved my best friend. Foolish of me, really. I could always find a new best friend, though I could never find another Alice. She often drove me batty but usually she was right about things. Every trip we took that I thought I would hate I ended up having the time of my life. She cajoled and pushed; I bitched and moaned and somehow we complimented one another perfectly.

I turned onto Camelback Road and sighed when the giant club came into view. Axis and Radius were two separate buildings joined by glass catwalk. Axis was one side, Radius was the other. Walls of glass windows were everywhere in the two story buildings. There were two huge dance floors and each level had several bars. Alice being Alice had procured us seats in the VIP room at Axis. I pulled up to the valet area and stepped reluctantly out of the car.

The valet took my keys and gave me a ticket, directing me to the front floor entrance of Axis. There I encountered a hulking figure of a man, looking ultra serious dressed all in black. I thought about turning around and getting back in the car but the valet had already absconded with it. I took a deep breath and approached the huge guy. "I need to see your ID, Miss," he said in a deep baritone.

I gulped and dug it out of my wallet. "Isabella Swan? You're on the VIP list." I tried not to be offended at the surprise in his voice. I really didn't look like the VIP type so I couldn't blame him. You could dress me up in Prada but that didn't make me a VIP. I'd rather be in jeans and a t-shirt any day.

"Uh, where is the VIP room?" I'd only been to this place once and that was with Alice, of course. We hadn't been on the VIP list then though. She must be doing some work for the club to earn that status. Perhaps she was planning a major party here and they were kissing her ass. It happened quite often these days as she made more of a name for herself.

"Up the stairs, to the right, all the way around back. You'll have to show your ID again once you get there so you may as well hold onto it," he told me gruffly, already turning away from me to card some other people that had come up behind me. I took a breath and entered the club.

I was immediately assaulted by the pulsing beat of a Rihanna song. "Rude Boy" was blaring over the speakers and bodies were gyrating in the center of the dance floor. I stayed the hell away from that mess, heading to the stairs and walking up carefully. Of course I would have to climb fucking stairs in four inch heels. But these shoes went with the dress. I only knew this because Alice had included them with the dress when she gave it to me.

I gripped the railing for dear life as I made my way up and breathed a sigh of relief when I managed to make the top without falling. My clumsy days were mostly behind me, except when I was wearing stilettos. Damn Alice and her ridiculous taste in shoes.

I shoved my through the crowd, already irritated at the huge mass of people in my way. Why were they all out on a Thursday night? Did nobody have to work tomorrow? I felt like I'd been in the ring with the champ for five rounds by the time I made my way to the VIP area. Another hugely muscled man was standing at the door, this one with a completely shaved head. I handed him my ID and he checked it against his list. Yes, same Isabella Swan as I was downstairs. Really, how VIP is their damn VIP room anyway? He stepped back and opened the glass door, gesturing me inside.

I took a minute to take in my surroundings. Alice clearly didn't know I was here yet because she would have called me over instantly. It was dark inside and actually relatively quiet. The music played here but at a level that didn't require screaming to hear your friends. There was a bar at the front of the room, filled with any kind of liquor you could want, all of it looking pretty top shelf to me. Not that I would know, personally, but the bottles were very pretty. There were booths along the other three sides of the room and I walked slowly past each one, looking for my petite friend and her mystery guy. _And his friend, of course, _the sour voice in my head reminded me. _It's only an hour, Bella, you'll survive. _I hoped so.

I glanced to the far right corner, just two booths down from the bar and there she was. It was funny how she managed to stand out in any situation. She was in a red halter top and short black skirt and knee high black boots. She was, in a word, stunning. I shook my head as I took in my best friend, positively glowing with happiness as she chattered at the blond guy next to her. His head was turned toward her, facing me, so I couldn't get a look at him until I got to the table. Someone was sitting next to him, it looked like, there was an empty beer there but whomever it belonged to was nowhere to be found.

I made my way over to them and stopped at the table. Alice had her hand on Blondie's arm and was completely oblivious to my presence. "Alice?" Still nothing. "Alice!" I raised my voice a couple decibels and it finally got through to her. She tore her eyes away from her Adonis and saw me. A huge smile broke out on her face.

"Bella!" She was up and out of the booth like a shot; her arms wrapped around me before I could even process the movement. "You made it!" There was no hint of censure in her tone and I felt myself relax infinitesimally, maybe she wasn't pissed that I was late.

"I said I would, didn't I?" I asked, returning her hug.

"You did! I can always count on you," she murmured softly, so that only I could hear. She pulled back and turned to her newest love at the table. "Bella, meet the love of my life, Jasper. Jazzy, this is my Bella." Jasper? Well that was a hell of a lot better than if his name was actually Jazz, I guess.

I turned to hold out my hand to her date as he stood up from the booth, revealing a very tall, athletic frame. I felt my jaw drop open as I took in the face. Holy shit, he wasn't a musician at all. Alice's Jazz was the Cardinal's own Jasper Whitlock, one of the premiere wide receivers in the league after only two seasons. Why the hell hadn't she told me he was a football player? Or had she? I hadn't paid much attention to her when she was blathering on about him on the phone. Still, she should have made sure I knew. That was the sort of information a best friend who loved football should be told, wasn't it?

"Bella, it's very good to meet you. Alice has told me so much about you," he said, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips. I chuckled at his Southern charm.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Jasper. I'm afraid that Alice didn't do the same for me regarding you." I shot a glare at her. "I thought you were a musician since she called you Jazzy." She shrugged and scooted back into the booth next to him. I sat down next to her.

He laughed long and hard at that one. "I'm afraid that I'm pretty pathetic when you get me near any kind of musical instrument. My momma tried to get me to learn the violin but I was helpless." Something caught his eye over my shoulder and he grinned. "Though the same can't be said for my boy here. He's the musician. Bella, meet Edward. Edward, this is Bella."

Edward? It couldn't be, could it? Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I turned. Right next to me was a body clad in blue jeans. My eyes were level with his crotch. _Great, Bella, way to make an impression. _I slowly dragged them upwards, taking in the hunter green button down shirt that stretched across a truly gorgeous chest. I gulped as my eyes continued their journey, over two beautifully sculpted shoulders. It had to be him. It couldn't be but it had to be. I looked up further and saw the jaw and then I fucking knew. It was him. Edward Cullen. Fuck me. Literally and figuratively, fuck me, please.

**EPOV**

This sucked. I was at Axis at eight, just like Jasper had requested. I dealt with all the usual bullshit that came from coming to a place like this. Requests for autographs, pictures, girls all but throwing their phone numbers at me…why was I here again? Oh yeah, for my best friend. I moved quickly through the throng of admirers and took a deep breath of gratitude when I made it into the VIP room relatively unharmed. I loved my life, for the most part, but being surrounded by money hungry women was not my favorite pastime. If they wanted to know me for me, it'd be great, but they wanted to know Edward Cullen, quarterback.

It was frustrating and one of the many reasons that I'd more or less given up on the dating scene. Most of the girls I met just wanted to be seen with me and didn't give a damn about me other than what I could do for them. I thought it best to date a woman that understood the pressures of fame and that's how I'd ended up with Lauren and then Tanya. Both monumental mistakes. Lauren made a habit out of banging any and all of her costars. I found that out the first time I visited her on the set and had the misfortune of walking in on her mid-bang with the guy who was playing her father in her film. Her father! I know he wasn't actually her father but that was pretty foul, wasn't it?

And Tanya? She was just using me like the rest of them wanted to. We looked good together but that was about it. She had a hell of a temper…her fits made Naomi Campbell look like some kind of saint. Her tantrums were the stuff of legend and I just got sick of them. We only saw each other about twice a month and that was two times more than necessary in my book. I tried to break it off with her for several months but each time she distracted me with sex and I ended up sticking with her. I finally put my foot down a couple of months ago, endured the rage and the scratching and the hitting and got the hell away from her for good. Is it any wonder I was off women these days?

But this wasn't about me. I was here for Jasper. He was gone over this Alice and it was my job to make sure that she deserved him. Jazz had a good heart and he'd yet to trust anyone with it. I wanted to make sure she was worthy. I saw his tousled blond hair at the right side of the bar and made my way over to him.

"Hey Jas, I'm here."

He beamed at me and I was again shocked by the utter happiness on his face. He'd always been a content guy but this was something beyond that. He was completely gone over this girl.

He slung an arm over my shoulder. "Hey man, what're you having?" I ordered a beer and Jasper gave the bartender a hundred. "Keep the change." Some people would think he was showing off but that was Jasper, he was always generous with his money. "Come on, you need to meet Alice."

He led me over to their booth, which appeared to be empty until we were right up close to it. There sat a tiny woman with spiky black hair and a slinky red top. She was so short I hadn't been able to see her over the booth. She stood and I bit back a laugh at how incongruous she looked standing next to Jasper. They were physical opposites but there was still a rightness about them that I couldn't deny. "Edward, I'm so happy to finally meet you. Jazzy has been talking about you nonstop," she chirped, her voice as cheerful as she appeared to be as she grinned up at me. _Jazzy?_

I started to offer her my hand but that was ignored as she all but leapt into my arms. Her short arms wrapped as far as they could go around my chest as she hugged the life out of me. Yes, I could see why Jasper liked her. She was full of life and there wasn't a shy bone in her body. He needed someone like that to balance him out. I immediately approved. "It's nice to meet you too, Alice. Can you loosen that grip a little? I have a game in three days and I don't need cracked ribs going into it." I was only sort of joking but she giggled and released me. She scooted back into the booth and was nearly in Jasper's lap she was sitting so close to him. He didn't seem to mind though.

I sat on his other side and noticed that Alice's friend had yet to appear. What was her name again? Belinda? I sipped my beer and felt that twinge of envy as I noted how Alice and Jasper looked at one another. There may not have been anyone else in the room for all they seemed to notice. I cleared my throat and Alice turned to me. "Sorry," she said with another giggle. "I tend to forget myself when I'm with my Jazzy." There it was again. I laughed as I imagined calling Jasper that in the locker room. Emmett would have a fucking field day when he heard about it.

"So how did you two meet?" He hadn't enlightened me and I figured it was a good conversation starter. Sure enough, Alice lit up as she recounted their story to me.

"I'm an event planner and I planned that charity fashion show for the Phoenix Children's Hospital a couple weeks ago. You must have heard about it." Actually, I had. I had to go to a family wedding or else I would have likely been there, as would my parents. "Anyway, one of my male models didn't show! I was absolutely frantic and I peeked out of the curtain trying to see if I could find someone, anyone, to step in and there he was, sitting in the front row." She kissed Jasper on the cheek. "He took my breath away right then there. It took me a few minutes before I was able to walk up to him and ask him to be in the show for me."

Jasper laughed. "Ask? I don't remember you asking." She scowled at him and he slipped an arm around her and turned to me. "Actually, she walked up to me and informed me that one of her models didn't show up and that I had to step in for him. I tried to protest that I knew nothing about modeling and she put her hands on her hips and informed me that I was gorgeous and I knew it and all I had to do was walk down the catwalk."

"Well, you are gorgeous," she pointed out, snuggling into his side. I almost felt like I was intruding on their own private world, it was strange.

"If you say so, darling," he murmured, his cheeks actually coloring. Dear God, Jasper blushing? I should be recording this shit to play for the entire team. He would never live it down. I laughed and he looked at me and shrugged sheepishly. "Anyway, I tried to argue with her but that lasted all of about two minutes. Next thing I knew I was back stage and she was yanking off my clothes. I didn't really mind that, so much."

She giggled. "No, he didn't mind it at all. He reached for me and I told him that we didn't have time to play then but if he played his cards right I might just undress him later." She had no filter, did she? She wasn't remotely embarrassed that she'd just told me that she planned on fucking my friend within minutes of meeting him. For some reason, though it should have been off-putting, with her it wasn't.

"So you were in a fashion show? Is there tape of this occasion?" I asked, a huge smile on my face. Alice nodded at the same time that Jasper shook his head. "Yeah, I'm really going to need a copy."

She laughed. "I'll see what I can do," she said at the same time that Jasper said, "Over my dead body." She patted Jasper on the arm as he glared over at me. She mouthed "I'll hook you up" while he faced away from her. I liked this girl, I really did.

"Anyway, he got out there and strutted his stuff…"

"Strutted? I don't think so," Jasper interrupted. "More like I walked down the aisle as quickly as possible."

She laughed again. "Okay, that's true. He wasn't exactly working it on the runway but he did it for me and I was very grateful." She planted a kiss on him and again I found myself clearing my throat because they seemed to have forgotten all about me. "Sorry," she said again, though her laughter belied her words.

"After the show, we sat backstage and talked for hours. It was like we'd known each other all our lives. You know me, man, I don't talk to anyone for long but with Alice here it just comes naturally." Jasper's words were an understatement. He was a lot of fun and a great guy but a terrible interview. He tended to just answer questions with as few words as possible so he could get away from the cameras. To hear about him talking to anyone for hours was surreal. Then again, Alice probably did most of the talking.

"He's a regular chatterbox with me," she said, countering my thoughts. I shook my head and grinned at her. She was something else. I wondered if her friend was anything like her. She wasn't really my type but she wasn't what I'd pictured for Jasper either.

"Where's your friend?" What's her name? It started with a B, I was fairly certain. Still I wasn't going to say it and be wrong and piss Alice off. I didn't want to get on her bad side, somehow as happy as she seemed, I felt like there was a hell of a temper in there.

"Bella?" She looked down at the delicate silver watch on her wrist and frowned. "She's running late, as usual. Probably got hung up at work. She'll be here soon." Bella, that's right. Pretty name, I wonder if it's fitting?

I put my empty beer bottle on the table and stood up. "I'm going to get another. Do you guys need anything?" They both shook their heads and I made my way back to the bar. This was going to be my last drink, I wanted to get home and watch some film before bed. I got my beer and returned to the booth. It seemed Alice's friend had finally arrived. I saw brown hair peeking over the top of the booth and stopped next to her to introduce myself. I heard Jasper say something about me being a musician and felt embarrassed. Why was he telling her that?

"Bella, meet Edward. Edward, this is Bella." I dimly heard Jasper make introductions but I was looking at the girl next to me.

Bella turned and seemed to focus on my waist. I felt my cock stir due to her proximity to it as well as the fact that she seemed to be staring at it for about a minute. She slowly looked up at me and I took in a porcelain face framed by long curly brown hair. Her brown eyes seemed dazed as she looked up at me and her mouth fell open a little bit. I guess she recognized me. She was absolutely beautiful and I felt my cock harden even more at the sight of her in that little black dress. Her legs seemed to go on for miles. I set my beer down, wanting nothing more than to touch her. "Hi." My voice was confident despite the nerves I felt as I reached a hand toward her. "Nice to meet you, Bella." Her name was more than fitting. Her hand slipped into mine and I felt an electric shock go through me at her touch. This night was just full of surprises. Suddenly, I was not so eager to go home.

* * *

**A/N Thank you to those of you who voted for me in the contest. I think I tied for fourth, which is pretty darn awesome. I'm going to try to update every couple of weeks, faster if possible. Thanks for being patient until the competition was over! I hope it was worth the wait!**


	3. Chapter 3 You Sure You're Not a Kicker?

**A/N Hello sports fans. Or at least QBward fans! I wanted to let you know that yesterday I published the first chapter of a two-shot baseball story. One of my lovely First readers asked if I could write a baseballward (hmm, that's awkward, need a better nickname) and I immediately had a story in mind. It's called Stealing Home and it's under my profile if you'd like to check it out.**

First & Ten Chapter 3: Are You Sure You're Not A Kicker?

BPOV

Edward Cullen was touching my hand and it felt like 10,000 volts of electricity were entering my body from his fingertips. Holy shit. That had most certainly never happened before! I watched as his gorgeous green eyes widened before he let go of my hand. Had he felt it too? Maybe the wiring was faulty in this place. Maybe he was a robot. That made sense. Nobody should be so naturally incredibly good looking. I could see the headlines now: Edward Cullen Robots Available Today! Complete with an accompanying picture of hordes of women waiting in line like it was one of those bridal store sales that would-be brides flocked to. Replica Edwards would take over the world but nobody would complain because he was so beautiful. How could it be possible that he was better looking in person than in sexy magazine spreads? It was inherently unfair.

I realized that he was sitting across from me now and watching me quizzically, drumming his fingers on the table. How long had I been fantasizing about Edward robots? Oh, God, they were all looking at me. Quick, Bella, say something! "You have long fingers," I blurted out. Holy crap, what did I just say? I felt my face turning red and thanked God for the ridiculously dark lighting in this room. Maybe they couldn't tell. Not that they couldn't tell that I had just said one of the dumbest fucking things ever to the hottest guy on the planet. Alice burst into giggles and I heard Jasper trying to disguise his laughter behind his hand.

Edward opened his mouth and then closed it, taking one of those lovely hands and running it through his glorious copper hair. "Um, yeah I guess so. Makes it easier to throw a football." He actually looked self conscious_. Great first impression, Bella. I'm sure he's used to women doing more than calling his fingers long. Maybe you should have said you'd like to feel them inside you._ _Women probably ask him to be their own personal gyno all the time. _How humiliating.

"Right, of course. Good for grip and all." Jesus Christ, why couldn't I just shut the fuck up? Maybe I should fake a heart attack. I could later claim that my brain wasn't getting enough oxygen and that's why I said such stupid things. Also, it might lead to him giving me mouth to mouth resuscitation. His dad was a doctor so he probably knew how, right? _Good idea, Bella. Then your heart really would stop and you would die. _It would totally be worth it, though. Look at those lips.

Alice and Jasper were both still laughing at me and I was too damn scared at what might come out of my mouth to tell them to shut the fuck up. "So, how do you and Alice know one another?" Edward asked, saving me from blurting out something else idiotic. Bless him.

"We were college roommates," I answered. There was plenty more to tell of course but I wasn't going to say anymore than the absolute minimum for the rest of the night. It was the only way to avoid more verbal diarrhea.

Alice piped up then. I would bless her as well but she'd dragged me into this mess unprepared so she owed me this and a hell of a lot more. "Bella got to our dorm first and she had her stuff all organized. It looked like something out of military boot camp! Of course I came in and reorganized everything and made it look like we'd both been living there all our lives! Bella needed to break out of her rut immediately and it was my job to help her. I dragged her off to a party and we've been friends ever since."

I laughed at the memory of Alice's outrage at my boring side of the room. She'd proceeded to take a red sharpie and draw a picture of the two of us on my wall. Painting over it at the end of the year had not been easy but we'd had a blast. We always did. "It's hard not to like Alice."

Edward smiled that gorgeous half grin that made women's insides quiver. Okay, maybe it was just mine. "I can see that already."

Alice beamed at him and threw her arms around Jasper. "See, he likes me! I knew he would!"

Jasper ruffled her hair. "Alice, I believe I told you that he would. You were the one who was afraid he'd hate you."

She shook her head. "Nope, that was all you Jazz. I distinctly remember…" he cut her off with a searing kiss that was far more appropriate for the bedroom than a crowded nightclub. I looked over at Edward and found he was looking back at me. He grinned and tilted his head toward the couple making out next to us and I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sure why they even invited us," he told me, leaning across the table so I could hear him. God, he was so long, I wondered if he was long everywhere. _Do not fucking say that out loud, Bella. _What was wrong with me? I sounded like a horny teenage boy. That was not acceptable. I wasn't going to be one of those girls that I hated. He was just a man; a scorching, hot man, but a man all the same. I would treat him like I treated anyone else.

"That's a very good question. Well since Jasper obviously isn't going to tell me about himself, why don't you tell me about him?" Edward's eyes widened and his grin lit up the room. He stood up and pulled a chair up to our table, closer to me, and sat in it. It felt like my body went on immediate alert at his nearness, tingles were racing up and down my arms and I actually had goose bumps. God, I was ridiculous. "Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing at his new seat. Uh no, why would I mind sitting next to Edward fucking Cullen? The only thing I did mind is that he wasn't kissing me the way Jasper was Alice. I minded that quite a bit.

I silently congratulated myself on not verbalizing that fact as I shook my head. "I figured this was easier than being on the other side of the table from you. Now I don't have to shout." He gave me another devastating grin and I shivered. Did he practice that in the mirror? "So you want to know about Jasper?"

"Yes," I managed to get out, glancing over to see he and Alice were still devouring one another. "Alice obviously left out several pertinent details when she mentioned him. Like his name and his profession. I assumed he was a musician with a name like Jazz."

Edward let out the most rich, deep and gorgeous laugh I'd ever heard and I gripped the table edge to keep from launching myself at him. _You are not one of those girls, Bella. He cannot know the effect he has on you._

"Jazz…he is so not going to hear the end of that in the locker room. I, uh, guess you know we play football?" He looked almost embarrassed by the question. That was surprising, I expected him to be cockier about it. Maybe there was more to Edward Cullen than met the eye.

I relaxed my grip on the table and decided to stop acting stupid. I'd likely never see him again after tonight so there was no reason to freak out. "Yeah, well, it's kind of my job to know."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his seat. "What does that mean?"

"I'm a sports reporter for _The Republic._"

Suddenly he was the one that looked tense. "Oh."

He started to stand and I put a hand on his arm. "I'm not here for a story. Honestly. I didn't even know who I was meeting, remember?" He relaxed infinitesimally and sank back into his seat and I reluctantly took my hand off his very strong forearm.

He ran his hand through his hair and glanced at me. "So, what do you cover?"

"Nothing major at this point. I've only been there for two years. I primarily cover high school sports and do fact checking. When Alice called me about meeting you guys I was crunching your passing stats for an article that Buddy was working on."

He chuckled. "That sounds fascinating. Did you learn anything interesting?"

I tried not to bristle at his words. He was right; after all, it wasn't exactly Pulitzer type work. "I learned that you throw to Jasper an average of 2.3 times more a game than you do Fitzgerald."

He flashed a smile. "Guess I'll have to see if I can get Fitz the ball a little more in our first game then. Can't have either of my top receivers mad at me."

"Neither one of them are divas," I pointed out.

He nodded. "A fact for which I am eternally grateful. There were rumors that we were looking at TO during the offseason and I…" he broke off.

"What?" I asked. Terrell Owens had been moderately well behaved in Buffalo but he was well past his prime and you never knew when his attitude would make itself known again. Nobody seemed eager to take a chance on him.

"Nothing I can really talk about is all." He shrugged apologetically. "I shouldn't have said anything." In other words, he shouldn't have said anything to a reporter. Who did he think I worked for, _The Enquirer?_

I put my hand on his arm again and felt that warm jolt of pleasure at just touching him. "I promise you, Edward, I'm not going to go running back to my bosses with anything you say to me."

He put his right hand over the top of mine and I nearly started hyperventilating at his touch. "Thanks, Bella, I appreciate that. It's just hard to know who you can trust and we just met, so…"

"I get it," I told him. He still had his hand on mine and I still had mine on his arm and I knew I should let him go but it just felt right to be touching him. It was weird but I liked it. Surely if he didn't want my hand there he wouldn't be practically holding it, right? "It's not easy being famous, is it?"

He shook his head and gave me a rueful smile. "No. Don't get me wrong, I know I have it easy compared to a lot of people. It just sucks that I can't go anywhere without being recognized. Sometimes I forget who the real Edward Cullen is." That was interesting. Was he that different from the guy I saw on TV every week?

"So who is he?" I asked, shocked at my own boldness.

"I…weren't we supposed to be talking about Jasper?" he asked nervously. A quick glance at the other end of the table showed that Alice & Jasper remained wrapped in one another. At least they were still fully clothed, though God knew what was going on underneath the table.

"We can talk about anything you want," I reassured him. Clearly he wasn't comfortable opening up to a virtual stranger. Neither was I, for that matter, so I wasn't going to push him.

He looked relieved and gave me another of his killer smiles. "Well, Jas is a good guy. He's funny as hell, though he tends to be on the quiet side so not everyone sees it. He's got a big heart and would give you the shirt off his back if you asked. He's a good listener; the man would keep secrets from his own mother if you asked him to." I smiled at his description. He didn't seem like Alice's type at all but her type had never worked out before. Maybe this would be different. "He tends to keep things close to the vest, doesn't really show his emotions." I knew that, he was known for being calm on the field and he rarely got into altercations. Edward chuckled. "At least he used to not be demonstrative. Your friend seems to bring out a new side of him."

"That's Alice for you. She's done that to me. I never really used to take chances on anything until she came into my life."

His hand squeezed mine. "What do you mean?"

"I was unbelievably clumsy growing up. I loved sports but I was terrible at them. Always falling and scraping my knees, spraining ankles and in the worst cases breaking bones or getting concussions."

"That sounds rough! So that's why you write about them now?" he asked, looking at me with interest.

"Well, yes, I suppose so. I never really thought about it like that, but sure. I can't do what I love but I can write about it. It's kind of like participating, in a way." I was pretty amazed that he saw that about me so quickly when I hadn't even realized it myself.

"It's great that you can be a part of something that you love, then," he told me, stroking his fingers across the top of my hand absently.

"It is." His touch was doing things to me and I never wanted it to end. "Anyway, I'd kind of given up on the idea of being a risk taker of any kind. I was content to just curl up with a book and lose myself in a fantasy world, you know?" He nodded. "Alice wouldn't let me do that, though. She dragged me on hikes in the woods and scuba expeditions. We even hiked the Grand Canyon!"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Isn't that kind of dangerous with your clumsiness?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I grew out of that. It only took me twenty years or so." His rich laughter joined mine and he squeezed my hand again. "Not that I wasn't petrified that it would return and send me to my death, but here I am."

"Yes, here you are." His eyes met mine and I swear I felt like I was being drawn to him, like his gaze was a tractor beam pulling me in. He leaned toward me and his tongue darted out to trace over his lips. Holy shit, he was going to kiss me.

"Excuse me," a high pitched, squeaky voice sounded, pulling both of us out of the moment. "Are you Edward Cullen?"

Edward's hand fell from mine and he turned to face the annoying voice that had just ruined what probably would have been the best moment of my life. I took my hand off his arm and looked at the bitch that interrupted us. She was blonde, naturally; platinum blonde with huge fake breasts. Her teeth were blindingly white, probably caps. I hated her on sight, which was a ridiculous reaction admittedly but it was instinctual.

"Yes," he answered.

"Oh my God! I told my friends it was you but they said it wasn't! I'm Sandy! Can I get a picture?"

I saw his shoulders bunch and fought the urge to put my hand back on him, whether to calm him down or stake my claim I wasn't sure. But the last thing he probably wanted was me touching him in front of the blow up doll that was clearly making a move on him. "Sure," he agreed, giving her that beautiful smile that had been mine just moments ago. I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. Of course he wanted her.

She looked at me and held something out. Oh hell no. "Would you take the picture, please?" I wanted to throw it across the room but I took it and nodded. I could be mature about this. I could also make sure I cut half her head out of the picture. Or maybe I could just leave Edward out totally? Damn digital cameras and their screens, though, she'd know right away.

She knelt down next to Edward, who remained sitting in his chair. I couldn't quite read the look on his face but he didn't look happy. He was probably uncomfortable about blowing me off for the Barbie Doll. Well, I'd make it easy for him. The girl slid her arm around his neck and I gritted my teeth. "Ready?" I spat through my clenched jaw. She nodded and two beautiful smiles illuminated the screen. I snapped the picture and handed it back to her quickly, hoping she'd vanish.

"So, Edward, what are you doing tonight?" she asked in some seductive voice that made me want to hurl. Of course I wasn't lucky enough for her to take her camera and get lost. Maybe I was the one that should leave.

"I'm having drinks with some friends," he answered, gesturing at us. Alice and Jasper remained completely oblivious, though they weren't kissing anymore. They just appeared to be looking into one another's eyes. I'd never seen her like this before.

"Well, maybe when you're done, you could give me a call and we could hang out?" She took a napkin off the table and jotted her number down with a pen she just happened to have on her. Whore.

"Um, yeah, well I don't know, I have to get ready for the game," he murmured, taking the napkin from her hand and folding it. Of course he was going to take the number. Typical. She wasn't interested in getting to know "the real Edward Cullen" but that didn't seem to bother him, now did it?

"I can get you ready," she purred. Seriously, I was going to be ill if she stayed her for another minute. Edward flashed her that smile and brought the napkin down to his side to put into his pocket. I don't know who I was more disappointed in; him or me for thinking he was different. Hadn't I learned anything from dating James? I, Bella Swan, am an idiot.

The whore went to rejoin her friends, tittering over her future date with Edward Cullen. He turned back to me and smiled. "Where were we?" he asked, reaching for my right hand. Was he fucking serious? Did he think that I wanted him to kiss me after he'd just made plans to fuck another girl later?

"We weren't anywhere," I told him coldly.

The smile slipped off his face and he looked confused. "What? I'm sorry we were interrupted. It happens, unfortunately. I'd really like to hear more about you." His voice dropped, sounding very seductive. He was giving me his sex voice right after taking another girl's number. Maybe he thought I'd join them for their sexcapades. Asshole.

"I'm sure it does, Edward." My voice could have given him frostbite. "I'm not interested in talking anymore about myself. But maybe we could talk about you."

He looked baffled as he ran his hand through hair again. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What's it like being the most sought after bachelor in Arizona? Or is it the whole country by now?" I asked acidly, a fake smile stretched across my face. I'm sure I looked ridiculous but I couldn't help myself.

"Bella, why are you asking me that? Is this about that girl? That was nothing." Of course it was nothing, just a typical night in the life of Edward Cullen. I'd clearly imagined the connection I'd felt to him.

"Of course not," I replied, trying to sound bored. "I was thinking maybe I would do a story on you. Forget the stats; this is what the readers really want to know." I made a show of reaching into my bag and taking out my digital recorder. He gaped at it for a second and then glared at me.

"So, you were just pretending to be interested in me for a story? All that who is the real Edward Cullen stuff was just a show?" He had the gall to sound hurt when I was the one who'd had her heart crushed.

"Yes," I told him, letting out a slight laugh. I wasn't going to let him know that he'd gotten to me. That I'd thought maybe someone like him could possibly want someone like me. He'd just laugh if he knew.

He pushed away from the table and stood up abruptly. "I've got to go." Of course he did, he had a night of sex with a Barbie Doll to attend to. "Alice, it was nice to meet you. Jas, I'll see you in the morning." They looked up, finally.

"You're leaving already?" Jasper asked, sounding surprised. "But I thought…" he broke off, looking between me and Edward. Whatever he saw stopped him from saying whatever he was going to say. "Okay, I'll see you." Edward nodded and stalked off. Why did I feel so empty now that he was gone? I wanted him to go. He was nothing but a player.

"Jazzy, can you get me another drink?" Alice asked him.

He nodded and stood. "Bella, can I get you anything?"

"Yes, I'd like four shots of tequila please." My night had gone from incredible to shitty in the blink of an eye and I wanted to feel good again. Jasper raised an eyebrow but went to get the drinks.

"Bella, what happened? It looked like you two were getting along." Alice tugged on my arm.

"Like you even noticed! You were all wrapped up in Jasper!"

She sighed and shook her head. "Yes, I was but that didn't mean I wasn't paying attention to you. You were enjoying yourselves so I decided to let you talk. He's gorgeous and you have football in common. You both seemed into one another. So what happened?"

"What happened is he took some girl's phone number right after we had a moment," I answered grumpily, putting my head in my hands. I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to get drunk and forget that I'd ever been stupid enough to think that Edward Cullen could want me.

Alice's grey eyes widened. "He did? That's terrible! I didn't think he was like that at all. From everything Jasper's told me…"

"Well, they're friends and I'm sure he's not going to tell his girlfriend that his best friend is a manwhore," I informed her frostily.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I really thought you two were getting along. I should have paid more attention." Tears welled up in her eyes and I slipped an arm around her.

"It's not your fault, Alice. I thought we were too. I should have known better."

"Not every guy is like James, Bella," she told me gently.

"I know, Alice." I didn't want to get into it anymore and thankfully Jasper appeared with our drinks. I slammed the first shot and felt the warmth go through my body. It tingled, reminding me of how I'd felt when he'd been touching me. I slammed another shot. "Someone's going to have to drive me home tonight," I told them, feeling slightly better as the alcohol moved through me. I hadn't eaten much today and it wouldn't take long before I was completely trashed.

"Jasper lives nearby. I'll drive your car there and we'll both spend the night, okay?" Alice asked.

"Fine by me, slumber party at Jazzy's!" I took another shot and grinned at them. I was starting to feel good. Edward who? I shifted in my chair and my toe brushed something underneath the table. What was that?

I bent down and my fingers felt something soft. I picked it up off the floor. It was just a napkin. I set it back on the table and that's when I noticed. It wasn't any napkin. It was the napkin that girl had given Edward with her number on it. He hadn't put it in his pocket after all. He threw it on the floor. Yes, I was a giant idiot.

"Alice, I fucked up."

**EPOV**

What the hell had just happened? Those words kept going through my head as I shoved my way out of the club. The VIP room had been quiet but it was chaos once I got out of those doors. People were screaming my name and though I usually at least managed a wave and a smile, this time I just kept my head down and kept on moving. I wanted to get the hell home and try to figure out how this night had gone from completely right to completely wrong so quickly.

I gave the valet my ticket and ignored the group of girls that had followed me out of the club. I took out my cell phone and pretended to be on a call so they might not try to talk to me. It didn't always work but sometimes it deterred a few of my less persistent fans. They kept their distance, much to my relief. I inhaled deeply when my Mercedes pulled to a stop in front of me. I tipped the valet and got in my car and made the short ride home, all the while repeating the night in my head and trying to figure out where it had all gone wrong.

Bella had been a breath of fresh air most of the night. She had blurted out that thing about my fingers, which still confused me, but then she'd seemed to recover from whatever that was and had an actual conversation with me. And she was bright and beautiful and engaging. She treated me like a normal guy instead of a celebrity and that was a rarity. Then there was just her…she was so interesting. This sports loving girl who couldn't play so she chose to write about it instead. She claimed to be boring and structured yet she let her friend drag her on all these adventures. She loved Alice; that much had been clear. Instead of pushing me to talk about myself, which most women did, she'd asked me about Jasper.

And then there was the whole electric thing that seemed to be between us. When she touched my arm, I felt like I'd been tasered, minus the searing pain. And I had been before, thanks to Emmett and his stupid pranks, so I knew what it felt like. I'd never had a woman make me feel the way she had in only a matter of moments. And then it had all gotten fucked up thanks to that bimbo that approached.

I'm not an idiot; I figured out rather quickly that Bella was put off by the girl. I thought that by giving her the picture, she'd go away quickly and Bella and I could resume our conversation. Or…well, whatever had been about to happen. I'd been about five seconds away from kissing her and it sure seemed like she was going to kiss me back until the groupie appeared. Now, I didn't exactly expect her to kiss me after seeing that but I didn't expect her to turn on me the way she had either.

And now I was wondering if she'd been playing me all along. Was the sweet, somewhat awkward woman that I'd been talking to just an act to get a story? It wouldn't be the first time a journalist had ambushed me somewhere. But it was the first time that it really bothered me because I found her so attractive. She was beautiful really, especially when she blushed after her finger comment. Her eyes sparkled with humor and intelligence and her body in that slinky black dress…damn it! Why did that girl have to come over?

I should be thankful, though, because if Bella really was using me for a story…she would have gotten a good one. I was going to kiss her for God's sake, and then who knew what? I had felt the urge to let her in, to let her get to know me, only a minute after sitting down next to her. What kind of disaster would that have been if she was just using me to make a name for herself? I had never wanted to trust a girl so quickly before and of course the first time I did, I was dead wrong. Never again.

I pulled into my parking spot in the garage and stepped into the elevator, punching the button for the 9th floor. I had a penthouse close to the stadium because it was just easier. I didn't have time for a house and a yard even though sometimes I yearned for them. This sleek, modern building was convenient and made sense for Edward Cullen, quarterback. I was nothing if not practical.

The first thing I did after I opened my door and tossed the keys on the coffee table was kick off my shoes and grab another beer from the fridge. I sat down on the couch and flipped on the remote. I may as well watch film after all, since the night had come to an abrupt end.

I put on the recording of the Colts Super Bowl loss to the Saints and watched Brees handle the defensive front. Freeney cheated a little at the line, he would lean on his right hand a little more when he was coming on the blitz. Nothing new here. Jasper was right, I had the tapes memorized and watching them at this point was overkill. I was just trying to get my mind off a certain brunette.

She'd been so beautiful though, even when she was angry at me at the end there. I was stunned when she pulled out that recorder. Was she really just there to get a story? It hadn't seemed like it and usually I was pretty good at reading women. I thought she was genuinely trying to get to know me. Fuck…why were women so damn confusing? This was why it was easier to stay in relationships with crazy girls like Tanya. Yes, she was insane but at least I always knew what she wanted from me.

Everything had been fine until that girl came up and then it wasn't. So maybe she'd just been jealous? Was that possible? Could she possibly think I'd be interested in that plastic girl when I had her sitting right to me making me feel incredible? Alive…that was it. She made me feel the way I did when I was on the football field and a 300 pound defensive end was coming at me unblocked. Everything slowed down in that moment and I could hear my own heartbeat. I was focused in on my target and it was like my only purpose in life was to get the ball out of my hand before that hit came. I wondered how Bella would feel about being compared to a lineman but I suspected she would get it. She might be the only woman I'd ever met who did and now she was gone.

I had to leave though, before I said or did anything stupid. If she was after a story, I needed to be away from her. And if she wasn't…then I'd probably missed out on something great all because I'd let a groupie ruin our night. But if Bella couldn't handle that, then I really couldn't be with her anyway. It happened all the time. I couldn't exactly date her in the privacy of my apartment could I? Actually that idea held a lot of appeal but it was a pointless train of thought anyway. It had ended before it could even begin.

Why did that make me so damn sad? I'd been with the girl for an hour tops, but she had gotten under my skin in a major way. Why couldn't it all be simple? Why couldn't I be a normal guy interested in a girl and have an evening getting to know her? And why was I sitting here feeling sorry for myself when I should be focusing on the game tape?

I focused back in on the screen and winced in sympathy as Peyton Manning took a huge hit from Will Smith. He'd screwed up his shoulder on that play, though he didn't come out of the game. I saw the wince when he rolled it getting up and his throws from that point on were slightly off target. The announcers didn't pick up on it but I did. If only I'd picked up something else tonight.

And there she was, back in my head again. Damn it. Fuck this. I'm off women and I'm staying that way. Life is easier. I flicked off the TV and went to my bedroom, shedding my shirt and jeans and sliding into the covers. I had a game to get ready for and didn't need the distraction of beautiful brunettes with doe eyes anyway. Bella would be nothing but a faint memory tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N Hello again! Just a quick word. This is likely to be the angstiest chapter I write for this story, and I don't think it was that angsty so hopefully I didn't worry anyone! This is mostly going to be romance/humor and the misunderstanding shall be rectified very quickly I promise!**

**Look for an update on this story every 2 weeks, I'm going to stagger this and Taste in order to keep my sanity! Alright, what's left of my sanity. Thanks for reading and I'll have a new chapter for you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Pre Game Speech

First & Ten Chapter 4

BPOV

The pounding wouldn't stop. I tried to bury my head in the pillow but that didn't seem to muffle the noise. I groaned and rolled over and suddenly there was nothing beneath me and my ass was hitting the floor with a thud. What the fuck? Where was I? I didn't want to open my eyes to find out but since the pounding was continuing I had no choice. I was going to shut up whatever the hell was causing that infernal racket, hopefully permanently.

I opened my eyes and glanced around but it was still damn dark so I couldn't see a hell of a lot. It appeared that I'd fallen off a couch. Why the hell was I sleeping on the couch? I pulled myself up by the cushion and knew instantly that it wasn't my couch. This was much softer. No wonder I'd been sleeping there.

The pounding continued and I finally realized it was coming from the front door. Who the hell was coming over at the crack of dawn? Hell, dawn didn't even have a crack yet, it was still dark. My head was killing me and the knocking was not making anything better so I made my way toward the door as best I could. "Damn it," I muttered as I walked into a chair. My shin would have an ugly bruise later. I gripped the wall behind the chair and held on as I followed the knocking. Who the hell knocked for however many minutes it had taken me to wake up and find the door? Some inconsiderate asshole, that's who. He or she was going to get a mouthful whenever I figured out how to open the door.

I fumbled my way through a chain lock and a bolt and finally the knob and flung the door open, wincing automatically at the light spilling in from the hallway. Clearly I was not in a fucking house. Was I in a hotel? What had I done last night? I squinted, trying to take in whomever was in front of me but not really able to focus yet. I rubbed my eyes and tried to look again, encountering a chest. Oh shit, I knew that chest. It all came flooding back, the tingling touch, the flirting, the near kiss, the bimbo, the phone number and the digital recorder. Really, God, are you that fucking cruel? Let him see me in my worst light last night, while I was looking good, and now let him see me at my worst physically. Lovely. What was I even wearing? It looked to be a ratty t-shirt and some boxers.

Jasper's, that's where I was. His house…or condo, I guess. And apparently Edward was here as well, waking me up in the middle of the night for some unknown reason. Maybe he wanted to call me a bitch and break my recorder, I deserved it. "Bella?" he asked in disbelief and I sighed as I heard that voice again, probably for the last time after I'd overreacted last night. Still, if I was going to suffer the humiliation of having him see me looking like crap, at least I should be able to gaze upon his perfection one final time. I finally tore my eyes away from his chest and looked way up…he was at least a foot taller than me now that I wasn't in heels.

He looked down at me, some expression I couldn't quite decipher on his face. Irritation? Disgust? Hatred? All three? His green eyes were narrowed as they took in my no doubt terrifying appearance. I lifted a hand and grimaced as I felt the tangles in my hair. Yep, definitely at my worst. Karma was a bitch and she was getting back at me in a big way for my behavior with him.

He was looking at me expectantly and I realized I hadn't responded to him yet. "Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" It came out in a raspy croak but he must have understood because his lips twitched for a second before stilling.

"It's not the middle of the night. It's 6 AM." Like that was any fucking better? I didn't have to be up until 10 at the earliest, since I was working tonight. Ugh, work. And here was Edward Cullen, star football player, wide awake and ready to go at 6 AM?

"I knew you had a good work ethic but damn. This is insane. What are you doing banging on Jasper's door at 6 AM?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you doing at Jasper's at 6 AM?"

"Having a hot threesome with him and Alice, of course. What do you think?" _That's good, Bella. Be a bitch again. Didn't you vow last night to apologize for jumping to conclusions? _ Well yes, I had, but he probably jumped to one just now when he saw me in Jasper's clothes looking like death warmed over.

He threw back his head and laughed. Well, damn, that was harsh. I realize I look like shit but I looked good last night. There was no reason to assume that Jasper and Alice wouldn't want me to join them in bed, was there? "What the hell are you laughing at?" I hissed.

He stopped chuckling and put his hands in his pockets, which drew my eyes to what he was wearing. Holy shit. He had on one of those tight black muscle shirts that showed his body off perfectly and left his gorgeous arms uncovered. Perfectly defined, tanned arms…I actually felt my hand rising to touch one and jerked it back abruptly. What was wrong with me? And he was wearing shorts, showing off equally tanned and toned legs beneath. Well, since this was to be my last interaction with him, at least I could enjoy the view.

"I'm sorry, I just…the way Alice & Jasper were last night, I can't imagine them even noticing you if you were in bed with them." Well, that was fucking insulting. And sadly, probably true. But it was rude to point it out.

"I happen to be very good in bed. They both would have noticed had I been there." Damn it, where was my filter? Edward looked down and coughed and ran a hand through his hair. Very smooth Bella. _You have long fingers and I'm good in bed. Let's see if we can combine those two things and make a little magic, why don't we? _Jeez.

He muttered something, I couldn't quite make it out but I did hear "sure you are." Of course he doubted me. I'd commented on his fingers for crying out loud. I was ridiculous. Why did I have to see him again? I should have been able to pen a nicely worded apology letter for Alice to have Jasper deliver and that would have been that. But no, here he was, looking like a model for athletic wear, laughing at my lack of bedroom skills. There really was no God. Well, Bella, it's time to suck it up. _Speaking of sucking, he looks damn tasty._ Oh no, we're not doing that shit again. Time to act like a normal twenty four year old woman, not a horny sixteen-year-old boy.

"Forget I said that. Listen, Edward, I don't know why you're here but…"

He looked up then and pinned me with that gorgeous green gaze. "I'm here to get Jasper. He wasn't answering his phone and we always head in now to get in a workout before practice."

"You go in at 6 AM every day?" I asked, my voice echoing my shock.

He shifted beneath my questioning gaze. "Well, not every day but most days."

"And when he didn't answer his phone, you decided to drive over and pound on his door for an hour?" I demanded.

"I didn't drive anywhere. I live in this building." Well, that was slightly better, but only just. "And Jasper must have turned off his phone so I came down to wake his ass up."

"Why can't you let him sleep? You knew he was with Alice last night."

He crossed his arms and an adorable pout moved over his face. I wanted to bite his lip, despite my irritation with him. "I couldn't sleep so I didn't think he should," he murmured, almost too softly for me to hear but I caught it, barely.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Why in the hell was I asking? Was it any of my business? It felt like my business and I wanted to know though. Damn I'm rude.

His eyes met mine and I felt heat move through me. He was waking me up in every way this morning, damn him. "Can't you guess?" Of course I could. I'd pissed him off and made him worried that I was going to write some expose on his playboy ways. He'd probably been on the phone with his publicist and agent all night.

"Were you really that worried that I was going to write a story about you?" I still needed to apologize for that but I wanted to know where his mind was.

"No. Somewhere around 2 AM I came to the conclusion that you didn't seem like the type that would do that, not to me." His eyes were still on mine and I felt that draw to him that I'd felt last night. What was wrong with me?

"What led you to that conclusion?" I was honestly curious. The fact that I was on his mind at all was flattering, even if it was for the wrong reasons.

"I don't know," he answered, slipping his hands back into his pockets and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Instinct I guess."

"You have good instincts, on the field," I told him and he shrugged. "They're good off the field as well, it seems." He flashed me a smile then but it didn't stay on his face for long. I missed his smile, which was ridiculous since I'd known him for a few hours and the majority of that time I'd been upset with him. "I'm sorry that I made you think that I would write a story about you. I would never do that." Well, I would have thought about it if he'd walked off with the blonde bitch in front of me, but I still wouldn't have done it. Probably.

He nodded and then looked down the hallway and then back at me again. Jeez, I was rude, making him stand out in the hall for ages. I hoped we hadn't woken the neighbors. "Do you want to come in?" I still had to apologize and I wasn't letting him leave until this was done. Alice would never forgive me if I caused any kind of strife between her and Jasper and alienating his best friend just might do it.

He eyed me for a second before answering. "Sure, for a few minutes." I stepped aside and he walked in, his arm brushing mine and that electric jolt going through me again. It was a good thing that I'd never see him again after this morning. The effect he had on me was unprecedented…either my mouth was blurting out inappropriate things or my body was ready to attack him at all times. It was insane.

He reached to his right and flipped a switch, bathing the room in a harsh white light. "Ugh," I murmured, my eyes not liking the harsh glow. The hallway light had been somewhat muted at least. Edward chuckled and flipped the switch again, making his way to the windows and opening the blinds a little bit. How about that, the sun was starting to rise; I guess it really was morning.

He turned to face me. "Can I get you anything? Water? Aspirin?" Drugs? He was my savior.

"Do you know where he keeps it?" Edward smirked and nodded. "Yes, please." He disappeared and I sank back onto the soft couch. I wondered if Jasper would mind if I just stayed on this couch forever. I'd be unobtrusive. I heard water running, the sound making me long to stick my pounding head under the faucet for a little relief, and then a glass appeared before me. I grabbed it like a lifeline and plucked the two white pills from the hand he held out to me. Again, I felt the buzz but it was more important that I get the medicine in me than touch Edward. Well…maybe it was. It was a tough call, to be sure. I swallowed the pills and took a long sip of water. My mouth still tasted like ass but at least I might sound normal when I spoke.

Edward sank into the chair that I'd walked right into. It appeared to be made out of the same material as the couch but had wooden legs. Of course it did. And of course he sat in the object that had wounded me. It made a weird sort of sense.

"Look, Bella," Edward said, right at the same time that I said, "Listen, Edward…" We both broke off and looked at one another and laughed, which didn't do my head any favors. It seemed we were back in sync, the way we'd been last night before the incident. I scowled and motioned him to go ahead.

He sat back and drummed those elegant fingers on the cushy chair. He shook his head and stilled his nervous movements and pinned me with his gaze. "I've done nothing but think about what happened since I left last night." I was surprised. He was supposed to have been getting ready for the season opener, wasn't he? Then again, he did say he realized that I wasn't going to write my story about him at 2 AM. "And I mean, I know things changed after that girl came to the table but I really don't know why." His fingers ran through his hair again. God he was beautiful. I wanted to touch him. But still…

"You don't know why?" I knew Edward was not stupid. He'd graduated USC with honors in only three years while playing football. He could have gone to any school in the nation, including Notre Dame and Stanford, so he was no fool. How could he not know? Maybe he was an idiot savant or something…smart about everything but women. Was that possible with someone who was probably as experienced as he was?

He shifted in his chair and glared at me a little. "I know that you got mad after the girl came over. I got rid of her as quickly as I could. I'm sorry she asked you to take a picture of us but I really thought it was the best way to get rid of her."

"You thought I was mad that she asked me to take your picture?" I laughed at him, although really, he was right. I had been mad when she asked me to do it. That just wasn't what had made me turn on Bitch Bella.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well I saw your face and your gritted teeth, so yeah." Hmm, I guess I hadn't hidden my irritation as well as I thought I had. Still…

"What happened after I took your picture, Edward?"

He pursed his eminently kissable lips. "She asked what I was doing later and I said I was hanging out with you."

Idiot. I rolled my eyes. "You said you were hanging out with your friends, not me specifically." He hadn't given her the impression we were together. Then again, we weren't, I just reacted like we were. At least we were idiots together.

"Okay. Semantics, but sure, I said I was hanging out with my friends." See, he wasn't dumb; he'd just used the word semantics. Perhaps he was socially challenged? Maybe the savant thing wasn't so far off after all.

"Then what happened?" I asked, prodding him along.

"She made it clear that she wanted me to hook up with her later and she gave me her number," he answered.

"Aha!" I shouted and winced at the sound crashing through my head. He shushed me and I looked around guiltily. Alice could sleep through a bomb but I had no idea if Jasper could. I should be quiet. "That was what made me mad, Edward, not the picture."

He tilted his head to the side and studied me like I was some interesting science experiment. "You got mad because I took her number?"

"Duh!" Oops, that was kind of loud again and I winced at the pain in my head.

"But I threw it out, right next to you, as soon as she walked away," he pointed out.

I bit my lip and shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't see that. All I saw was you agreeing to call her and taking her number, then turning back to me like nothing happened. And right before she came over I thought…" I broke off, cursing myself for continuing.

"You thought what?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees and cradling his face in his hands. I wanted to cradle his face in my own and lean forward to kiss him.

I sighed. "Well, it's just that before she came over we were really getting along well and it seemed like you were going to…you know."

He grinned at me. "I was going to what?" Asshole. I wasn't going to answer. I glared at him and he chuckled. "Kiss you?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at me. He looked ridiculous and I laughed with him.

"Maybe." At least it seemed like we were on the same page. He didn't look repulsed by the idea and he wasn't laughing about it. Or was he?

"So, you thought I went straight from nearly kissing you to making a date with a groupie, to then trying to kiss you again?" Well, when he said it like that I sounded pretty foolish. I didn't like that one bit.

"Maybe," I said again.

He sank back in the chair and laughed again, kicking his long legs out in front of him. If I shifted a little bit I might just be able to look up his shorts and see…stop it, Bella. _You know you want to know just how long it is, you already practically asked him the moment you met him. _Sigh, the pervert inside was not shutting up.

"Well, no wonder," he said, laughing softly. "I think I'm thankful that all you did was threaten me with a story." His understanding should have made me feel good but instead I felt rather small. I shouldn't have acted like that, no matter the reason. He wasn't mine.

"No, I really didn't have the right to do that to you," I told him. "You didn't owe me anything and I overreacted. I acted like there was something more between us than there was and…"

He leaned forward then and put his hand on my left arm. It felt like I was touching a live wire. "No, Bella, you had every right to be angry. I was sure that you saw me dump the number and honestly, that was stupid of me. It's just…" he broke off and grimaced. "This is going to sound egotistical as hell, but it's God's honest truth. Girls give me their number every day. Everywhere I go, at least one slips me her digits. In the beginning, I tried to give them back, or tell them I wasn't interested and it just didn't work. They would stay and argue and try to slide it into my pants or proposition me even more, follow me around…it's just easier to take the number and let them think I might call. I guess that's kind of a dick move too but it works. I didn't even think about how that looked to you and I'm sorry about that." His words rang with sincerity and his eyes echoed their truth.

"I believe you. And it's nice of you to say that I had the right to be angry but we weren't together. And I probably just imagined…"

"Imagined this?" he asked, tracing his pointer finger up my arm. I felt the jolt again and shivered under his touch. I nodded mutely and watched those gorgeous digits moving over my pale forearm. "So are we both imagining it then?" His face was only six inches away from mine. I could cross that in about a second and take that kiss I thought I'd never get. Except for the fact that I probably reeked of tequila and had breath that would kill a rhinoceros. Not gonna happen.

"I guess not," I answered, leaning back so as not to end him with my death breath. His pointer finger traced lazy circles on my arm and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of him touching me. I really didn't think it would ever happen again and yet here he was. Maybe I was dreaming. Shit, that was probably it, I was still sleeping and this wasn't real. Well, I may as well enjoy it either way. I opened my eyes and he was still there, looking as real as could be. If this was a dream, it was a good one.

He ran his finger over my hand then and clasped it in his own. "I told myself that I imagined it all, you know," he murmured. "But then there you were, standing in Jasper's door, wearing Jasper's clothes and having a raging case of bed head." I tried to tug my hand from his but he laughed and kept hold of me. "And you were still as beautiful to me as you were last night when you were all dressed up and perfectly groomed."

I snorted. "Come on, Edward, look at me! You've dated supermodels and actresses for crying out loud! I'm nothing compared to them."

His hand tightened on mine. "Yes, I have dated famous women. But you know what? Not one of them affected me the way you did."

"You don't have to feed me lines, Edward. It's pretty clear that I'm already interested, seeing as I already acted like a jealous girlfriend."

He shook his head. "It's not a line, Bella. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I met you. I tried to watch film on the Saints and I couldn't concentrate because of you. I can tune out anything when it comes to film study. I've been in the room with Tanya ranting and throwing things and not noticed because I was absorbed in the game. Nothing breaks my concentration. Or nothing did, until you came along." I didn't know how to react to that. Part of me was flattered and another part of me was frightened. I didn't want to fuck up his game.

"That's…" I tried, not sure what to say.

"Messed up?" he asked with a rueful smile. "Yes, it is. I think it's just because I felt so drawn to you but then it all blew up and I was disappointed. I was supposed to be off girls for the next year, it was a promise I made myself after I got out of my last relationship. But then I met you and I felt something I'd never felt before. I want to explore it, Bella. That is, if you even want to."

Why the hell wouldn't I? "Why wouldn't I?" At least I managed to leave the word hell out when I asked him. Kudos for your restraint, Bella.

He looked uncomfortable and squeezed my hand again. "Well, because that thing last night…it'll happen again if we go out. I mean, I won't accept a number in front of you again, consider that lesson learned, but they will approach. It's part of the package that comes with me." He grimaced. "I don't like it any more than you apparently did."

Hmm, so in order to date the hottest guy on the planet, I would have to deal with other women propositioning him. Was it worth the aggravation? One look into those gorgeous green eyes and I had my answer. "I think I'd like to try. That is, if you want to deal with my occasional spurts of possessiveness."

His eyes twinkled as he grinned at me. "I don't mind a possessive girl. It makes me feel kind of special in a weird way. Though, I may feel the same way when a guy approaches you."

I rolled my eyes. "As if that is going to happen. I guarantee you; more guys would approach you than they would me." He laughed but didn't deny my words. Naturally, you have to deal with both sexes when you go out with Edward Cullen.

"So, I don't really go out on Friday and Saturday nights, because of practice and games. Maybe we could do something on Sunday, after the game? If you want?" He actually looked nervous, which was rather surprising and adorable at the same time. Did anyone ever turn him down?

"I'd love to. But Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"You were honest with me about your life and why you took that number and got rid of it the way you did. I feel like I need to be honest with you as well."

"About what?"

I bit my lip and tried to tug my hand away but he held fast. I sighed and looked at his stunning face. "In college, I dated a guy who was, well, he was the you of Arizona."

"The me of Arizona? What does that mean?" He looked perplexed and I wanted to kiss him but refrained.

"The big man on campus. He wasn't an athlete, but he was student body president and fraternity president and homecoming king and all that stuff. Mr. Popular, I guess you'd say. And for some unfathomable reason he wanted me, just like you do." He opened his mouth and I shook my head to stop him from interrupting. "Yes, I know I have self esteem issues, you don't need to tell me that. Alice has berated me over it for years." He laughed. "Anyway, James and I had a media law class together and we hit it off and he swept me off my feet." Just like Edward Cullen could with very little effort. It scared the shit out of me.

"We dated for six months that I thought were perfect; until I found out he'd been sleeping with several girls behind my back. It was probably more than that, but I knew about three. While I'd been fantasizing about graduation and getting a place together, he'd been sleeping with a cheerleader, the school treasurer and a teacher. It did a number on me."

He let go of my hand and stroked my cheek gently. "Bella, I can be lot of things. I can be an egotistical asshole when it comes to football. I can be distracted and too focused on the sport. I can be sarcastic and annoying. One thing I've never been is unfaithful. Even when I was unhappy in my relationship with Tanya, I didn't cheat on her."

"I know it's ridiculously early to talk about all this, before we even go out, I just felt like you should know why I reacted the way I did. I promise that I won't claw anyone's eyes out on Sunday night."

He flashed me a smile and brushed my hair back from my shoulders. "I like knowing more about you, Bella. And I'm glad I know why you got mad. I think anyone would have. I was honestly just so used to it that I didn't even think about what I was doing and what I could be conveying to you. I'm sorry for that."

"And I'm sorry that I scared you with my writing. I promise that I would never do something like that to you, even if you did walk off with a bimbo in front of me. It's not who I am."

He touched my cheek again and I felt the charge down in my toes. "I didn't think you were. So, how about instead of going out on Sunday night, and risking the bimbo army, we have dinner at my place?"

"You can cook?" I asked. Was there anything the man couldn't do?

He laughed. "I can cook a few things, but I was thinking of ordering in. I'm not overly ambitious after a game." He would be tired and beaten all to hell and he was going to take me out? That seemed ridiculous.

"Are you sure you don't want to do it another night?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If I could do it tonight I would. I want a chance to make up for a bad first impression." He flashed that lopsided smirk at me and I felt the urge to jump him again. Alone with him in his condo? This was going to be dangerous.

"It wasn't all bad," I told him. I'd enjoyed the night right up until bimbette appeared.

"No, it wasn't." He stroked my cheek again and then stood reluctantly. "I have to get in. Looks like Jas will be late. Do you need a ride home or anything?"

"No, Alice drove my car over here. I'm good."

"So I hear." Oh God. I blushed as I remembered those ridiculous words I'd uttered to him earlier. What if he wanted me to prove it? He laughed. "I'm just playing with you, Bella." Please do! "I'll see you Sunday night, say eight?" I nodded and rose to walk him to the door.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to me. "Will you program in your number?" I felt warmth surge through me as I put my number into his phone.

"What, no napkin?"

He grinned. "No, yours is a number I want to keep." He took his phone and shot me a grin. "See you on Sunday night." He gave me a little wave and made his way to the elevators. I watched his very fine ass until he got to the end of the hallway and then closed the door and leaned against it. Holy shit, I had a date with Edward Cullen. What a turnaround a few hours makes.

"Alice, wake up! I need you!" Screw sleep, we had things to talk about. Alice came dancing out of the closed bedroom, also clad in a t-shirt and boxers. I guess that explained my wardrobe. "Were you awake the whole time?"

"Of course I was!" Jasper followed her out of the room, bare-chested and wearing some gray sweat pants. Dear Lord. My eyes were on hot guy overload this morning.

"She was sitting on the floor listening at the door," he told me with a sleepy smile. "I take it Edward went in?"

"Uh, yeah, he wanted to get a work out in before practice." Jasper nodded and wandered into the kitchen.

"I told you he wasn't a player!" Alice exclaimed. "When he said that, about how beautiful you were last night and how beautiful you were this morning," she sighed. "I knew he was a romantic. Didn't I tell you he was a romantic, Jazzy?" He mumbled something from the kitchen. "I'm so glad you two fixed it yourselves! I was up half the night coming up with plans to bring you together again…"

"So it was a set up?" I asked. Damn it, I knew it.

Alice batted her eyelashes at me. "Not exactly. Nope, it wasn't. I just hoped you two would like each other. I didn't plan for it." Jasper laughed as he came back in the room. "Shut it, Jazzy."

"I'm not saying a word. I'm going to get dressed and head to the stadium. Will you two be alright here?"

"Oh yes, we have tons to discuss!" Alice told him, running over and leaping into his waiting arms. She gave him a much too intimate kiss and he patted her on the ass and released her back on the floor. "Now, Bella, what are you going to wear?" Oh hell, here we go.

Jasper returned wearing a shirt this time, which was really too bad. Though, it got me wondering what exactly Edward would look like shirtless. I'd seen him in ads before but in person he was even hotter. I needed to get that thought of my head right away. It would lead to very nonproductive Bella. "I'm out. Do you have a message for me to give Edward?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Tell him that next time he sees her in this state of undress, she better be wearing his clothes!" Alice said with a giggle. "And tell him you helped me change her. That'll get him good and worked up."

Jasper grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "That sounds good. See you ladies later." He left and locked the door behind him.

"Did you have to say that, Alice?"

"What? He's dealt with your jealous side, let's get his going!"

"Jasper did not help you change me, did he?" Alice just grinned at me. "Alice! Did he?"

"Hey, at least he can tell Edward what he's missing!" she said with a cheeky smile. I plucked a pillow off the couch and hit her with it.

"Great, wonder how many football players can see me naked before the year is out?"

"I think just one more," she said with a knowing grin. Yeah, one more would be perfect.

* * *

**A/N See? I promised there wouldn't be a long, angsty separation! Hope you enjoyed their reunion!**

**I signed up for Fandom Gives Back, so you know, it'd be cool if one of you bid on me. Anything you want to see? Bid & I shall write it. Here's a link to the thread, also available in my profile. www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com(slash)item(dot)php?id(equals)804  
**

**Next chapter, we finally meet Emmett, of taser fame. You know that'll be fun :) See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 Game On

**A/N I hope you girls were serious when you said you wanted some real football in this fic because this chapter has a fairly long account of the first game. I hope you like it! Special thanks to my beta, Rameau & Tripp3525 this week, who know nothing about football and had to muddle their way through the action as best they could. I appreciate their help despite my confusing them! **

**Let's meet Emmett, shall we?**

First & Ten Chapter 5

EPOV

The morning had picked up considerably for me once I went down to Jas's floor. I'd had the shittiest night of sleep since we went out in the playoffs last year, when I kept replaying each bad throw in my mind until the wee hours of the morning. This time, however, it was a brunette with big brown eyes that was robbing me of some much needed rest. I couldn't remember the last time a girl had that effect on me…maybe freshman year of high school, before I shot up eight inches or so? Why in the hell couldn't I get her out of my mind?

I finally gave up trying to sleep at 5 AM and hauled my ass out of bed. Jas and I usually went in to work out together but we never went before seven in the morning but I'd decided that if I was up, he sure as shit was going to be up and I tried calling him for half an hour before marching out of his apartment to drag him out of bed. Technically it was his fault that I'd had the sleepless night, since Bella was Alice's friend and he'd made me tag along for moral support. Here I'd sworn off girls and he'd gone and introduced me to one that had gotten under my skin. I didn't appreciate it and I planned to make him pay with a punishing work out.

I'd been completely prepared to make a sarcastic comment and punch him in the shoulder when he answered the door but all thoughts of doing so had been stilled when the girl that had haunted my mind all night was standing before me. For one brief second, seeing in her Jasper's clothes, made me see red but common sense kicked in before my imagination could run wild. I'd seen Jas with Alice and I knew that he was completely gone over her. So instead I'd focused on the girl, her hair a riotous mess and her face flushed from having been woken from a sound sleep. She probably shouldn't have been beautiful to me in that moment but she was. I'd nearly reached out to make sure she wasn't a mirage my overtired imagination had cooked up to taunt me further. Then she'd made that comment about being good in bed and I knew she was real, my imagination wasn't that good. I had to stop myself from throwing her over my shoulder and taking her back to my place to prove just how right she was. Real and strange and funny and gorgeous; she was a lethal combination and I wanted to get to know her better.

Our conversation had gone surprisingly well and I couldn't believe that I was such a dumbass that I didn't know what I'd done to piss her off. I was just so used to girls giving me their number that I honestly didn't think a thing of it anymore. And my last girlfriend had found it amusing when groupies approached me, even though I thought it was incredibly rude and presumptuous. Tanya liked all kinds of attention though so it wasn't really surprising. She never gave a damn about me anyway and probably wouldn't have minded if I'd messed around but I meant it when I told Bella that wasn't my style.

I pulled up at the training facility and grinned when I saw I was the first one there. That meant some peace and quiet while I worked up a sweat, and I could think more about Bella. I swiped my ID badge and entered the weight room, grabbing a towel and making my way to the chin-up station. I began doing my fifty pull-ups, feeling the burn in my shoulders after I reached the halfway point, which was normal.

From there I went to the leg machines and did leg lifts and squats. A glance at the clock showed it was almost eight and I knew some of my teammates would show up soon. That was a good thing because I didn't like to bench alone. I could do my standard 250 lbs without need of a spotter but I liked to work my way up to 350 and Coach would kill me if I didn't have someone there to make sure I didn't hurt myself.

I had just sat down with the dumbbells to do some curls when a voice boomed behind me, making me nearly drop the damn weight on my foot. "Good morning Heisman! You ready?" A giant paw cuffed me on the back and I had to brace myself to keep from pitching forward with the weight. I shook my head and started the curls, not turning to face the voice I knew all too well.

"Em, when are you going to call me by my name?" I'd known him for three years now and for three years I'd been anything but Edward. Still, Heisman was better than…

"What's the matter, Most Beautiful? People magazine call to say you were only 30th on the list this year?" Yeah…that. For every photo shoot and fawning article, Emmett managed to find yet another nickname for me. Besides those two, I was GQ, Cosmo, Playboy (though of course it was Playgirl that wanted me to pose, I'd shot that down right away), Harper's Bazaar…you name it, Emmett was on top of it. I think he subscribed to every magazine that might print my picture just for fodder. It would not remotely surprise me.

I grunted and kept lifting, knowing that he didn't need any encouragement to keep going. Em plopped down on the next weight bench over and began pumping double the weight I was. He was easily the strongest guy on our team and he was huge, his shoulders nearly the length of the weight bench himself. He grinned at me in the mirrors in front of us as his arm muscles bulged under the large weights. It didn't remotely phase him to be curling a hundred pounds. "So I read that you were dating Jessica Simpson…are you sure that's a good idea man? She didn't bring Romo over the top."

"Em, are you reading the Enquirer again? You know I've never even met Jessica Simpson." Nor would I date her. Airheads were really not my type. Bella was whip-smart, I could tell. Quick witted and sarcastic and sexy as all hell…

"Golden Boy, where are you?" Emmett waved a hand in front of my place as I realized I'd zoned out and shook my head. He narrowed his light blue eyes at me and cocked his head to the right. "What's going on with you? You just did four reps too many."

I put the weights down and shrugged. "Nothing's the matter. Can you spot me on the bench?" Emmett was a huge busybody and I wasn't about to mention Bella until I knew if it was going anywhere; maybe not even then. Em was merciless.

"Sure, Heisman." I set my starting weight at 225 lbs and lay on the bench as Emmett grabbed the bar from above while I lifted it out of the holder and lowered it down to me, grunting under the weight as I started my first set. "Too much for you, Nancy?" Emmett asked with his dimples flashing as he chuckled. A girl's name, that was original. I rolled my eyes and kept up with my first set, doing fifteen reps and then putting the bar back and nodding at him to add more weight, but I wasn't going to take it to my max. I could lift 450 but I wasn't looking to kill my arms two days before our opening game.

Emmett slid the weights on and I began lifting again as he continued to watch me with interest. How the hell he knew something was up with me was beyond me. I was normal, right? I looked the same; I was doing my same work out. I was here a little early but that wasn't a big deal.

"Where's Shaggy?" Emmett asked. At least I wasn't the only one that got a nickname.

"Jasper has a new girlfriend; she stayed over last night. I'm sure he'll be in soon."

Emmett laughed. "A girlfriend? Whitlock? Since when?"

I snickered because I'd had pretty much the exact same reaction. "Since that charity fashion show at the hospital a few weeks ago I guess. Alice organized it."

"Hmmm," Emmett murmured. "Well good for him. You met her yet?"

"Yeah, last night at Axis. She's really something. I like her."

Emmett folded his big arms as he looked down at me. "You went to Axis? How many chicks did you pick up?" Fuck. I shouldn't have mentioned it. Time to distract him.

"None." That was actually true. One had tried to pick me up and I'd pissed off the one I wanted, so I was technically 0 for the night. He didn't ask me about this morning. "Alice calls Jas Jazzy and she made him model in her fashion show," I accidentally on purpose told Emmett.

He threw back his head and belted out his earth shaking laugh. "Fashion show? She got him to model and shit? Did he go shirtless and wear one of those weird vests you always see male models in? Is there video? There has to be damn video. Tell me there is, man!" He sounded almost desperate at the last request and I laughed because I knew Emmett lived for moments like this.

"Alice said there is and she'll hook me up." Emmett clapped his hands together with glee and muttered something about replacing the game film with Jasper's modeling debut. He'd do it too; Em was the king of pranks. "I'll let you know when I have it."

Emmett focused in on me again and I silently congratulated myself to diverting his attention for the moment. "Yes, good. You're all set. My turn." I wiped the bench clean of my sweat and took Emmett's place as he immediately started lifting with the 375 I'd been using. Of course he did. "So why didn't they ask you to model, Most Eligible Bachelor? You're way prettier than Jasper." His voice didn't remotely strain as he brought the weight down to his chest and pushed it back up again.

"I wasn't there," I told him, extremely grateful for that fact. I knew Alice could have badgered me into walking down that runway as well…she struck me as one of those people who never took no for an answer. I'd have to send my cousin another wedding present in thanks for getting me out of town that weekend. Jane was a godsend.

"Well that explains it. Don't feel bad, Body Beautiful, I'm sure you'll get asked soon enough." He smiled up at me playfully as he put the bar in place and I loaded more weight on. He started his reps just as Jasper walked in the other end of the room. I wanted to pump him for information on what happened with Bella after I left but I couldn't do that with Emmett sitting right there.

"Hey, man," I said. Emmett cut his eyes to the left and a huge grin spread over his face when he saw Jasper walked towards us in his old white Texas tee and gray shorts.

"Fabio! I was just asking GQ what the hottest fashion trend was right now. We need your expert guidance." Jasper glared at me but that faded quickly and he flashed me a devious smile, his blue eyes sparkling. I was fucked. No way was he going to keep Bella a secret now. So much for my master distraction techniques. "He said that all the hot Texas models were wearing chaps these days. Is this true? Do they make them in my size?" Emmett set the bar down and sat up, giving us both an impish smile.

"I don't think they make chaps in size Fat Ass, but I can look into it. Maybe I could market a line of big men's clothes. I'll call it Go Wide," Jasper responded, in an exaggerated Texas twang.

Emmett's smile melted away as he leapt off the bench and turned around to study his ass in the mirror. "My ass is not fat. It's perfect. You wish you had an ass like this, with a little shape to it. How you could model anything with that pancake butt is beyond me. Tell your girl I'll model her in next show. I'll get way more applause than you ever did!" Jasper and I laughed at the true outrage we heard in Emmett's tone. He wasn't remotely fat and he was actually underweight for your typical lineman. Emmett was 275 lbs of solid muscle whereas most lineman were over 300 lbs and had a gut to go with their huge size.

"Why are you checking out my ass, Em? Rose doesn't do it for you anymore?" Jasper asked.

"Please, you know damn well if I was going to go gay, I'd go for Pretty Boy over here. He'd be the catch of the decade." Emmett moved to another machine and started doing some leg lifts.

"You can't have him, he's got a girl…well, maybe he does. If he doesn't fuck it up again." Damn, the reprieve hadn't lasted long.

The weights clanged as Emmett stopped his leg lifts abruptly. "What? Most Eligible isn't so eligible anymore? Since when?" He started lifting again and then he looked at me with horror flashing across his face. "Please tell me you are not back with Tanya. I don't think I could stand dealing with her again and Rosie sure as shit can't. I thought she was going to puncture those fake breasts with a fork at the team awards ceremony." He paused and smiled. "That actually would have been really hot." He wasn't kidding. Rose and Tanya had hated each other on sight, Tanya because she's a competitive bitch and couldn't stand being around a woman that was as, if not more, beautiful as she was and Rose because she couldn't stand high maintenance women like Tanya. Rose was the best mechanic in the city and she could talk circles around all of us when it came to cars and held her own with sports as well. To say she and Tanya had nothing in common would be the understatement of the century.

"Not Tanya," Jasper grunted as he started doing his own lifts on the bench. I spotted him since my own workout was pretty much done, though I'd do a few more leg lifts once Emmett was finished. "Our boy here met Alice's best friend Bella last night and all seemed to be going well until he was stupid enough to take some bimbo's number right in front of her." I winced but could say nothing to defend myself. It had been a moronic move.

"What's wrong with you, man? Do you need me to teach you how to pick up a woman? I'm clearly going to have to send a letter to _Teen Beat_ to rescind your title of Athlete We'd Most Like to Marry. They got it all wrong." _Teen Beat?_ For real? Firstly, I didn't think there was such a magazine and secondly, if there was, they had better not be writing about me.

"Yeah, Em, I really need to take advice to you. Getting a wrench thrown at my head is not exactly the way I want to start a relationship."

"Hey! My Rosie has spirit! You'll be lucky if this Bella chick has half the fire that Rose does. Really lucky." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I shook my head. Emmett had bought himself a black Lamborghini last year, a gorgeous machine that he'd promptly slammed into a tree when he took a curve too fast on its maiden voyage. The tow truck took his car to Rose's Auto Body and she'd come out in her overalls and taken one look at the car and chucked her wrench at Emmett's head, screaming at him about automobile abuse and not knowing how to treat a lady properly. Good reflexes had kept him from being beaned in the head and he'd taken the hit in his shoulder. Emmett had fallen in love instantly and set out to prove that he did know how to treat a lady, at least one like Rose. Instead of sending her flowers, he bought her subscriptions to Car & Driver and other magazines and in a stroke of genius had found her a classic '69 Vette in need of some TLC. She'd been helpless against that kind of onslaught and they'd been together ever since.

"Bella has plenty of fire," I told him, remembering how she'd glared at me and started firing questions at me like she was going to do some sordid expose. At the time, I'd been angry but I'd still noticed that she looked beautiful when she was mad.

"I'll say," Jasper snickered as he lifted the bar again. "She ran him right out of Axis." I could have defended myself but I knew it was pointless when Emmett joined in the laughter. Besides, I had other things to find out.

"So what the hell happened after I left anyway?" I asked.

"Bella asked for four shots of tequila and being the accommodating gentleman I am, I got them for her and let her and Alice talk. After she was a few shots in, she found the napkin with that chick's number. She told Alice she fucked up and explained about the whole thing. She was too drunk to drive by the time we left so Alice drove her car to my place and we let her crash there." He chuckled. "She fell in love with that couch your mother picked out and wouldn't sleep in the spare bedroom." I smiled, I had the same couch in a dark grey color in my condo, Jasper had liked mine and begged my mom to find him one. "She's cool, man. She had us laughing all night, talking about trashy blondes and egotistical athletes. She kept telling me _no offense_ every time she said something negative about our kind. Cracked me up."

Emmett let out a loud laugh. "She's got you pegged."

"I'm not egotistical," I responded, irritated by the accusation. I mean, I guess I was used to some certain attention but that wasn't because I expected it; it just happened. How was that egotistical?

"Dude, all us jocks are egotistical, especially out on that field. I'm not saying you're full of yourself off it. Quite the contrary, actually. You don't seem to get why girls flock to you. You always blame it on the football but as a card carrying straight man, I feel confident enough in my sexuality to tell you that they would be hitting on you if you were a fucking janitor." I chuckled at the serious expression on Emmett's face. Maybe I would still get girls but I doubted it would be in quite the same quantity.

Emmett just shook his head and looked between me and Jasper. "So how are you going to fix it with this girl? She's under your skin, man. I can tell just by the way you kept zoning out all morning and the expression on your face when Jasper said her name. What's she look like, anyway? Is she hot?" He snorted. "Who am I kidding, of course she's hot."

I scowled, not really liking him referring to Bella that way even if it was true. "She's gorgeous," I corrected and he coughed "whipped" behind his hand. I gave him the finger and continued. "She has long brown hair and these big brown eyes that just see right through you. Her skin is a really beautiful pale peach and she's incredibly soft. And when I touch her…there's like this electric jolt between the two of us, but it feels good. I don't really know how to explain it."

"So not like the taser then?" Jasper and I both threw our sweat soaked towels at him as he hooted and caught them before they could hit him in the face. "Hey, _The Hangover _was epic. I just had to see if it was that awesome in person and it totally was."

"Don't think we won't get you back for that," Jasper warned darkly, no doubt remembering the horrific pain of those volts of electricity shooting through his crotch. "You're lucky I'm not fucking impotent from it or you would be as well." Jasper had taken the hit to the groin while I'd gotten shot in the face, like Alan in the movie. Which wasn't cool. Both of us were down for a good ten minutes and numb for an hour afterwards.

"If anybody was Fat Jesus, it was you. You should have taken the volts to the face," I told him. The bastard had gotten us out on the field and shot us simultaneously. He knew if he got one of us first the other would outrun him so he'd bought two. We owed him big.

"Aww, don't worry Pretty Boy, there wasn't any permanent damage." He clapped me on the shoulder. "Now, Shaggy, on the other hand, might have some super charged swimmers from that little experiment. You better be careful with your new girl." Jasper punched him in the gut but it didn't have any effect.

"Watch your hand," I warned him. The last thing I needed was my starting WR with his hand in a cast to start the season.

"Yeah," Jasper muttered, irritated that he hadn't inflicted any damage on the big guy.

"Anyway," Emmett said, completely unphased by Jasper's hit, "we need to figure out how to get you back in this Bella's good graces. Tell me more; besides the fact that you're completely into her, I got that when you were describing her like some hero from a romance novel. Her skin is peachy and soft? I'd be worried about your sexuality if I didn't know any better." We walked to the locker room to shower and change to head to our individual film sessions with our position coaches. We'd get back together with the entire offense later to work on some plays.

"I talked to her this morning when I went to wake Jasper up. I'm seeing her on Sunday night after the game, so your help isn't needed." I pulled out a fresh pair of shorts and t-shirt from my locker.

"You better take her some place remote if you don't want more girls hitting on you in front of her," Emmett warned. "I'm sure you're not stupid enough to take another number in front of her but it would still suck if you were constantly interrupted." It would and that's why I was avoiding it.

"I invited her to dinner at my place. I can't get to know her in a crowded restaurant." Emmett nodded approvingly.

"You're a smooth one, Cosmo. You have the girl coming over to your place for the first date? Maybe I should be the one taking lessons." I bristled a little at the implication that I'd get Bella into bed on Sunday. Not that I didn't like the idea, mind you, because I did. More than I cared to admit. But I liked her, or I thought I could anyway, and I didn't want to rush her into anything physical. That fucked things up for me each and every time, Tanya being the most recent example.

"It's just easier and I'm not going to sleep with her," I told him testily. "She's better than that."

"Yeah, and she totally doesn't want to have two football players see her naked in the same week," Jasper piped up. I whirled around and faced him and saw a shit eating grin stretched across his face.

"What the fuck did you just say?" She was just joking about the threesome, wasn't she? She had to be, no way would Jasper…no, just, no.

"Priceless!" Emmett chortled, looking between us eagerly.

The expression on my face must have been rather menacing because Jasper took a step back and shook his head. "No man, not what you think. I just helped Alice change her." Well that was better…wait, no it wasn't.

"You saw her naked?" I asked, my voice cracking on the last word. We had quite a few curious eyes on us in the locker room as many of our teammates had filtered in over the last hour.

"Well I wouldn't say naked exactly," he drawled, tapping his pointer finger on his chin like he was deep in thought. "I saw some of that pretty pale skin you seem so fond of." My fists clenched at my side and I reminded myself that Jasper was my best friend and I didn't need to be throwing punches two days before a game. "I saw some black lace, which I must say looked good against said pale skin." A low growl came out of my mouth and Jasper's eyes twinkled with delight. Emmett grinned in anticipation. "And she's definitely a really good kisser." I reached out and grabbed his shirt collar. He threw up his hands. "I'm kidding man!" I released him and he laughed. "Mostly." My hand shot toward him again but he ducked to the right. He was a quick fucker.

"I may have walked into the room as she was pulling my shirt over her head. That's all. And she gave me a kiss on the check when Alice and I tucked her in. Nothing untoward," he told me, amusement clear in his tone. I fought back the rage that had welled in me at the thought of Jasper seeing Bella naked. I was still irritated that he'd seen more of her than I had but he'd just been taking care of her and it wouldn't have happened had I not fucked up in the first place.

Emmett was laughing his ass off next to us. "Man, you're gone! This is great! I've never seen you act like this before, especially not over the Ice Queen. This is going to be fun. I need to meet this girl, pronto." I was not in any rush to unleash Emmett on Bella; he could scare her away before I even got started.

"Shut up, Em," I told him, slamming my locker and heading toward the showers. It was going to have to be a cold one. The thought of naked Bella had me all worked up. Sunday night couldn't come soon enough.

Xoxoxoxox

The next two days flew by and before I knew it, I was standing out on the field with Emmett and Jasper, fellow team captains, waiting for the coin flip. We chose tails and we won the toss, electing to go on defense first so we could start the second half with the ball. I made my way to the sideline and sat next to Dave Anderson, my quarterback coach, going over the first series. We scripted the first three play calls and then played it by ear from that point, depending on what the defense was giving us. I was oblivious to the roar of the crowd as the ball was kicked off; it was just background noise as I focused in on the task awaiting me.

Our defense gave up one first down on a screen pass from Manning to Reggie Wayne but stuffed Joseph Addai on 3rd and 2 the following series. Hunter Smith came in and punted the ball down to the 23 yard line. 77 yards to pay dirt. I strapped on my helmet and took the field, calling my men into the huddle. The call was a handoff to Crowley running left behind Emmett. I lined up behind my center, Jeff Garrett, and took one second to allow myself the moment to sink in. This, right here, was where I belonged. I could smell the turf and the sweat and feel the excitement in the air. The crowd was screaming and I resorted to hand signals instead of my cadence, directing Fitz and Whit to the opposite sides of the field from the initial call. The defense, reading pass all the way, dropped eight back into coverage and only rushed three. Emmett blocked Freeney and Crowley ripped off a 9-yard gain before Kelvin Hayden came up from his secondary position and made the stop.

Anderson signaled me a change, he wanted another handoff after the first was so successful so I gave Tyler the ball and he converted with a short 2 yard gain behind Call. My tight end Ben Cheney picked up a killer block of Freeney coming across the left end which gave Crowley just enough time to extend the ball past the first down line. The next play call was a short out to Whitlock on the left side, I threw it three yards and he juked his defender and ripped off another fifteen. We were midfield and needed at least twenty yards so Rackers could kick a field goal. Not that I wanted to settle for a field goal. I wanted to start my season off the right way.

Another hand off to Crowley resulted in a minimal one yard gain, it was second and nine and coach was finally ready to take the reins off me. He called a flea flicker; I handed the ball off to Crowley and then he tossed it back to me. Whit was my intended receiver but he was blanketed by two DBs so I checked down to Fitz on the left side. He scampered eighteen yards and we were officially in field goal range, albeit a long one.

First and ten from the 33 and I sent Jasper on a slant pattern, cutting from the right side of the field into center. It would take a few seconds to develop so I had to hold the ball for a little longer than was comfortable but I trusted Emmett and Cheney and Crowley to protect my blind side. "Blue 92, blue 92, 17, 23, 28, hike," I lapsed into the mostly nonsensical cadence, the only relevant number being 23. Jasper ran right and then cut back in. I glanced to the left, making the safety freeze and start to lean that way before letting the ball go straight down the middle. Just as I released, I had that telltale feeling, that instinct that I was about to take a hit. Sure enough, a body crashed into mine and I hit the ground. My first hit of the season and it was a good one, jarring me all the way down to my toes. I leaned up enough to see the ball was thrown true and Jasper was there to catch it, with only Gary Brackett to beat. The day a linebacker could cover Jasper had yet to be seen and he blew by him, running untouched into the end zone. Touchdown, Cardinals. I grinned and ignored the stiffness in my shoulder as Emmett peeled me off the ground.

"Nice throw, Heisman!" He clapped me on the back and we went slapped backs all the way to the sidelines, where Anderson was waiting to go over the next series and rehash the one I'd just had. No matter the success, he always found something to nitpick.

"Cheney was wide open for the check down on that play. You could have used him for your safety valve and saved yourself a hit," he told me, his grizzled face stern. Did the man ever fucking smile?

"It felt good," I told him and in a way it did. Physical punishment came with the game and it was a reminder of who I was and what I was doing. If anything, it pissed me off and gave me more fire out on the field. It had been my fault, Em contained Freeney for as long as he could but the man was a beast and he'd gotten free because I held the ball too long waiting for Jasper to shake free. That was on me, not Emmett. At least I'd completed my pass. Another second longer and he would have sacked me. I hated being sacked almost as much as I hated throwing an interception.

"Next time, check down," he growled. He showed me various holes he noticed in their coverage and I nodded, rolling my right shoulder a bit. The hit had stung it a little but I felt fine. Maybe it was a little tight. I vaguely heard the crowd yelling for the defense and glanced up to see Manning had his boys first and goal. That was fast. But that was Manning for you, the man was a machine. He threw a fade to the back end zone that glanced off Wayne's left hand and fell incomplete. Addai gained a yard on his next carry and it was third and goal from the four-yard line. Manning went into his whole routine at the line of scrimmage, gesturing and grimacing and looking almost like he was having convulsions. He was trying to draw our D offsides but nobody bit and he snapped the ball. Dockett tore through the line like a man on a mission and got his hands on Peyton just as he threw the ball. It sailed on him and went out of the end zone. The Colts had to send Vinatieri in to kick a 21 yard field goal, which went through easily. 7-3 us.

We had a three and out on our next possession because I overthrew Fitz on the skinny post. I was pissed at myself for missing an easy conversion but there was no time to dwell on it because Manning hit Gonzalez on a long passing play and it was 10-7 before I could even blink. We returned the ball to the 34 on a nice runback by Steve Breaston, my third WR. Another handoff to Crowley netted a six yard gain and then I threw a pass to Fitzgerald at the Colts 42. Crowley picked up three on the handoff and I threw a slant to Cheney for the first down at the 30. I called the flea flicker again, because they were gearing up for the run. I handed the ball to Cheney and he tossed it back to me. Fitz was wide open at the five and I fired it to him for the easy touchdown. 14-10.

Halftime was a blur of game plans and adjusted pads and a quick shoulder massage. I took the field after the half and we made our way down the field on a nice clock killing drive, eating 11 minutes and ending with Crowley taking it in for the touchdown. 21-10.

The fourth quarter saw Manning trying valiantly to rally his team from a 28-13 hole after Jasper took a skinny post in for another touchdown early in the fourth. In true Manning form he drove the field efficiently and bloodlessly, completing the drive with an Addai touchdown run from the eight yard line. They went for the two point conversion and got it on a fade to Wayne. 28-21.

I took the ball with six minutes left and knew that we needed to kill the clock and get at least a field goal. Manning was deadly even with just two minutes left so we had to use as much game clock as we could. The Colts put eight in the box and stuffed Crowley on our first carry and I saw them lined up in exactly the same formation on the next play. I audibled at the line and changed to a five yard out to Cheney that he caught and took an extra seven for the first down. He stayed in bounds and the Colts had no time outs. I took my time getting back to the line and called another handoff to Cheney, using every one of the twenty five seconds allotted before getting a delay of game call. He ripped off a six yard run as the Colts were now respecting the fact that I might pass. Another minute off the clock. Good. We picked up two on another handoff to Cheney and it was 3rd and two from the 47. I called a wide receiver screen, throwing the ball to Breaston about 3 yards in for the first down.

The clock ticked down to the two minute warning and I breathed a sigh of relief. There was nothing they could do now. After the timeout, I handed off to Crowley and he got another ten yards. The game was officially over and I took a knee on the next snap. 28-21 final. I'd gone 17-23 for 302 yards on the day; not bad. My teammates and I congratulated one another and said our requisite hellos to the other team before heading back to the locker room. I gave a quick sideline interview to Fox and finally I was ready to go home. I let the excitement of the game leave me and felt a new excitement take hold.

In just a couple hours I would be seeing Bella again.

I'd talked to her briefly on the phone once but not for long and I couldn't wait to actually spend some real time with her. Who knew what the night would hold? I headed to the shower and bit back a laugh when I realized I was more excited about seeing her than I was over winning the first game of the season. That should bother me but I found I couldn't be bothered to care. I showered and changed and hurried through postgame interviews. Jas and Em both gave me shit for it but again, I didn't care. Thinking of tonight made my stomach tingle in anticipation. I knew was there was nothing I wanted to do more than spend the evening with that fascinating girl.

* * *

**A/N A quick note of thanks to all of you who participated in FGB in any way. Last time I checked they'd raised over $101,000 which is just incredible. What a great fandom this is to be a part of. Special thanks to Daisy, who purchased an outtake for either this or SL and Team Smugward which blew me away with it's generosity. I have much writing to do and I couldn't be more thrilled.**


	6. Chapter 6 Kick Off

First & Ten Chapter 6

BPOV

There was something surreal about watching the man you were going to be spending the evening with on TV. On the one hand, I could appreciate him as an athlete; throwing perfect spiral after perfect spiral, commanding the field, unflappably calm. On the other, I could see those gorgeous green eyes, narrowed in concentration, that clenched jaw, a stray strand of wild hair blowing in the breeze when he was sitting on the bench going over plays with his quarterback coach; he was incredibly hot. How could either one of those people, both actually, be spending the evening with me? I didn't quite know how to wrap my head around it.

I tried, really tried, to watch the game as if it were any other football game, watching the adjustments at the line, assessing the formations, mentally cataloging the play calls…but always my eyes were drawn back to him. Number Ten. Perfect Ten…what did he see in me?

Of course, even if it weren't for my sudden inability to focus on anything other than Edward Cullen, I still wouldn't have been able to truly appreciate the game, not with Alice sitting beside me, bouncing on my couch excitedly every time Jasper was shown or his name was mentioned. I loved Alice, truly, but she knew nothing about sports. She kept yelling at the defensive back covering Jasper. "Hands off my man! Rip his head off, Jazzy!" No matter how many times I tried to explain the concept of coverage and what was legal and what wasn't, she just didn't listen.

"I don't understand why that guy is allowed to slam my Jazzy into the ground and he can't do the same." She crossed her arms and glared at the TV, a mutinous expression on her face. She looked absolutely adorable, positively swimming in one of Jasper's jerseys that she'd "borrowed" from his closet.

"He can on interceptions," I pointed out for the fifth time. "And he can engage him when blocking for the running back but he can't just slam him down on the ground."

"Why not? That big guy did it to Edward. Don't you want to get in there and kick his ass?" I shook my head but I couldn't deny her words. When Freeney sacked Edward I felt my hands ball into fists and true fear washed over me until Edward got back up. That was a completely new experience for me when watching a game. I'd never been emotionally invested in this way before.

"Of course you do…what if they mar his pretty face?" A look of horror washed over hers. "I can't have it! I'm going to make him a better helmet…there has to be something that covers the whole face. He could wear something like Iron Man wears." I got a mental image of Alice handing Jasper some giant metal helmet with tiny slits for him to see out of and laughed so hard I nearly fell off the couch. She huffed and poked me in the side but I saw her lips twitch and soon she was laughing with me.

When I finally caught my breath I grinned at her. "Jasper's been playing football for a long time and you seem to like his face well enough. I don't think you need to worry. Besides, if he did get a scar, he'd probably look sexy." Edward had one; a small line on his right jaw that I knew came from a helmet to helmet hit in college. It was beautiful and I wanted to lick it. Damn, I hope I didn't tell him that.

Alice sighed. "He would look sexy, no matter what. He's beautiful, my Jasper." Her eyes got all dreamy and I prayed she wouldn't tell me whatever was going on in her head in that moment. I'd seen him shirtless and it had been a nice enough sight, but I didn't need more.

My attention was caught by the action on the screen again as Edward sidestepped a blitzing linebacker and let loose with a long pass, the ball sailing right down the middle of the field and into Jasper's waiting arms. He juked the cornerback and ran into the end zone untouched. Alice shook herself out of her stupor and started yelling for her man, hopping off my couch and doing a crazy touchdown dance, which involved her shaking her ass and throwing her hands up like the refs did to signal the call. I giggled at the sight and she yanked me up to join her, both of us shaking our asses as we watched Edward and Jasper give each other chest bumps on the sideline. "That's so hot," Alice whispered, reaching over and tugging on my hand. "Did you see that?" Of course I'd seen that and she was right, it was pretty hot.

We sat back down to watch the fourth quarter. The game was tight and Peyton Manning was moving the ball well against the Card's defense, closing to within a touchdown. Edward calmly took the field and I knew he had to just keep the ball moving and eat up the clock so Manning didn't get a chance to tie the game. He never needed much time to do it, anything longer than a minute was plenty for him.

I watched in awe as Edward led his team methodically down the field, picking up first downs almost effortlessly. The clock ticked away as he changed calls at the line, surprising the defense by throwing for a first down and then coming back with a running play that picked up chunks of yardage. I breathed a sigh of relief when the clock hit two minutes and the network cut to commercial.

"How can they just cut away? It's almost over right? Are we going to win?" Alice demanded, clutching my arm, her light blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, it's over. Edward just needs to take a knee and they'll run out the clock now."

Alice bounced again and dashed into my room. "Where are you going?" I asked nervously. She'd come over ostensibly to watch the game but I knew it was only a matter of time before…

"I'm getting your clothes out for your date," she called back, her voice muffled by my closet. I bit back a groan and flopped back on the couch. My irritation melted away when the game returned and I watched Edward down the ball. He took off his helmet and I felt ridiculous fluttering at the sight of him, glowing with triumph and sweat, as he congratulated his teammates and headed toward the sidelines.

The FOX reporter, Pam Oliver, thrust her microphone in his face and asked him about his thoughts on winning the first game of the season. I rolled my eyes at the inanity of that question and at her breathless tone as she moved as close to him as was humanly possible without mounting him on the field. Skank. I told myself it was okay to feel that way because I had always hated her, even before she was inches away from the guy I was going to be going out with in a couple short hours. She had a habit of flirting with players, to the point that I couldn't even watch her interviews anymore. I was going to this time, though, because I wanted to see him.

Alice came into the room and wrapped an arm around me as we watched Edward, looking so utterly gorgeous it should be illegal, answer her stupid questions like the pro that he was. He didn't bat an eyelash at the flirtatious tone, nor did he respond to it, just giving her pat answers and flashing one of his patented crooked smiles at the camera before jogging off the field. God he was stunning. _Mine. _Uh, not quite yet but one could hope, power of positive thinking and all that.

"Why didn't they talk to Jasper?" Alice demanded, her lip poking out in a pout.

"He'll get asked questions in the press conference, they usually go to the quarterback on the sidelines and then the coaches and other players after the game," I told her reassuringly.

"But I want to see him looking all sweaty and hot in his uniform!" She frowned and then shrugged it off with a smile. "I'll just have to go to the next game and jump him. They'll let me watch from the bench, right?" I shook my head and didn't bother shooting her down on that front, mainly because while I knew it wasn't likely, if there was a way, Alice would find it. "Let's go, you need to get ready."

I didn't resist as she tugged me into my bedroom. "You know we're just eating at his place, right? I don't need to wear a dress and…" I cut myself off when I saw what she'd laid out on my bed. It was simple, it was me and it was definitely not what I expected from Alice. I picked up the black jeans, red tank top and white button down and raised an eyebrow at her.

She flung herself down on the bed and grinned at me. "His team colors! You thought I was going to make you wear Fendi to eat dinner at home? Please, give me some credit. We'll save that for the first time he takes you out for real."

"This is for real," I told her softly. Wasn't it? I'd asked myself that about fifty times since Friday morning.

Alice hopped off the bed and wrapped her arms around me. "Of course it is! It's actually the perfect date for you two. No sluts to interrupt, no fans wanting autographs…Jasper doesn't get as much of it as Edward does but he does get some attention when we're out. Our best times are when we're alone. Now you and Edward get that chance. And that's why you're wearing this…it's you plus it's his team his colors. He'll love it! Get in the shower!"

She pushed me toward the bathroom and I hurried through the motions of getting ready, cutting my leg twice when I shaved, which freaked me out but then I reminded myself that no matter how gorgeous he was, I was not going to sleep with him tonight so he wouldn't see my cuts anyway. If that's what he wanted, he'd picked the wrong girl. _If that's what he wanted, he would have gone home with Boobs Magee the other night, not spent the evening at home watching game tape. _This was true. I was being an idiot.

I bandaged my cuts and emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Alice handed me a black push-up bra that made me look like had more cleavage than I did and a pair of black string bikini underwear. "Just in case," she responded to my unasked question.

"I'm not sleeping with him."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I know you're not, but these will make you feel sexy and powerful. You'll know what you have going on under your clothes and he won't, but I guarantee you he'll be wondering." Great. I snatched the underwear and slipped it on underneath my towel and then let that drop as I put on the bra. I slid into the black jeans and pulled on the red tank top, layering the gauzy white shirt over it. I started to button it up but Alice knocked my hands out of the way and tied the shirt ends together instead. "Casually sexy," she murmured in approval. She gave me a shove and I fell back onto the bed in surprise as she ran out into the living room.

"Now, you're going to wear your black sandals with this so we need to do your toes." She came back in with a bottle of nail polish, bright red nail polish. She sat on the bed and went to work on my feet while I lay there daydreaming about Edward. It'd been ages since I'd had my nails done, since I'd had reason to. "Perfect." She sat back and smiled at me. "Do you want me to do anything with your hair or makeup?" I shrugged. How much was too much? I didn't want him to think I was some girly girl when I clearly wasn't. Plus he'd already seen me at my personal worst and hadn't been scared off so wasn't it better that I be myself?

Alice just waited patiently while I worked it all out in my head. "I don't think so?" It came out as more of a question and she grinned.

"Okay, you look great anyway and you're one of those annoying women that looks better without makeup than with. I should hate you. Why don't I?" I nudged her with foot and she caught it and glowered at me. "Watch out or you'll smear!" She bent over and slid my feet into the sandals, careful not to ruin her masterpiece. She smiled in satisfaction and patted my knee. "You look great."

I did, for me, but did I look great for him? He was used to models and actresses, not normal girls like me, with bony knees and second toes that were longer than big toes. "Alice, why would he be interested in me?" I finally voiced the question that kept creeping into my mind the closer I got to the date.

Her eyes narrowed and she thumped me on the leg. "Bella Swan! I don't want to hear you doubting yourself. A better question would be why wouldn't he want you? You're smart, you're pretty, you're funny, you're sarcastic, you have great taste in friends…" I laughed as she struck a modeling pose with her hand behind her head and her cheeks sucked in. She giggled with me and then put her arm around me. "You're the best person I know. He'd be a fool not to want you and from what I know of Edward, he's no fool."

My cell phone buzzed on the night table and she bent over to get it. I hit accept to see the text message and smiled when I saw it was from him. _Bella, I'm finally on my way home. I can't wait to see you. Is it seven yet? _I showed the message to Alice and she snorted. "See, I told you! Now stop second guessing yourself and just be who you are, Bella. He can't help but like you."

I hugged her and thanked her for all she'd done. I knew she wanted to go be with Jasper but here she was supporting me because she knew I would be nervous. To go from not dating at all to dating Edward freaking Cullen was quite a leap and I hadn't come down to earth to yet. With each quick phone call or text message I felt like I was floating higher and higher and I rather liked the resulting feeling of being free and lighter than air. I wondered what would happen if he kissed me tonight?

Alice got off the bed and pulled me up with her. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes. I'm nervous and that's not going to go away until I get back home probably but I'm fine. Thank you for being here with me."

"Hey, I needed you to teach me about football anyway. I'm going to impress Jasper with all my new knowledge on blitzens and rumbles."

I laughed until my sides ached, tears running down my face while Alice stared at me in wonder. It's a good thing I wasn't wearing makeup after all. "Blitzens and rumbles? Reindeer and fights? I can see how fighting fits with football but where did the deer come from?"

Alice frowned. "Well, what is it then?"

"Blitzes and fumbles," I told her, biting my lip to try to keep from another jag.

"I like my way better," she said, flashing another smile and then dissolving into her own fit of laughter, which set me off again. "It'd be cool if they had reindeer out on the field, Jasper could ride one into the scoring zone!"

"End zone," I gasped. "It's called the end zone."

She threw up her hands in frustration. "All these terms! You score when you cross that line right?"

"Yes."

"Then it's the scoring zone! Plus he'd look hot riding some animal, like a horse."

"Okay, Alice, whatever you say." Jasper would get a kick out of her enthusiasm for learning the wrong terms at any rate.

"Time for me to go get ready for my own hot date." She waggled her eyebrows at me. "You call me the instant you leave his place, no matter what time it is, preferably at 10 AM." I swung at her and she danced out of my reach. "Hey, just saying, have some fun for once!"

"Not all of us are as comfortable with falling into bed with perfect strangers as you are," I reminded her, smiling to show I was teasing.

"Maybe, but I know right away whether a guy is worth bothering with. Why put in all that effort if you're not compatible in bed?" She grinned as we made our way back to the living room. Great, another thing to worry about, as if I didn't already have enough on my mind. She stopped and hugged me again. "I'm teasing, Bella. Edward will be totally hot in bed, you can just tell. So no need to rush." I started to ask how she could tell but she was already out the door with one last "Call me," thrown over her shoulder.

A glance at the clock told me it was time to start heading over to Edward's so I took a deep breath, gathered my bag and tried to calm my leaping nerves. He's just a regular guy. _Sure he is. _Shut up. I locked my door and squared my shoulders. I could do this. It was just one date, not the end of the world.

Xoxoxoxox

_Come on, Bella, just ring the doorbell. He already knows you're here, for crying out loud_. I'd been surprised to find an intercom system at the entrance when I arrived, which only showed how drunk I was on Thursday night when I came here with Alice and Jasper. I hit Edward's apartment number and his smooth voice came over the system, telling me to come right up. Now here I was standing outside his door like an idiot, taking more calming breaths. Dating sucked and I was no good at it in normal circumstances and this was about as abnormal as it could get. _He's probably watching you through the peephole, drama queen. Get on with it. _

I raised my hand to press the bell and the door opened, confirming my suspicion that I'd loitered in the hallway too long. He looked even better now than he had on TV, with his hair slightly damp from his shower and curling slightly over the collar of his blue polo shirt. He wore blue jeans that probably cost more than a month's rent for me and his feet were bare. Holy hell, he even had attractive feet. How was that possible? Feet were probably the ugliest part of the human body, well, except for the penis. Somehow I suspected even that would be attractive on him though. _Why don't you try to find out, tonight? _Ahh, the pervy teenage boy was back. Lovely timing.

Edward smiled and held out a hand to me. Shit, was I supposed to bring something? Wine? Flowers? Candy? Was I the guy in this scenario? Why didn't Alice tell me to bring something? Some friend she was. I stood there like a statue and Edward continued to reach for me, eventually taking my left hand in his right and tugging me gently inside. I feel that mysterious zing at his touch again and I didn't want him to ever let me go.

"Bella, it's good to see you again. Would you like a glass of wine?" Alcohol was definitely a must seeing as I was already wondering if his penis was as attractive as the rest of him. Then again, it was liable to make me say or do something embarrassing, so maybe not.

He was leading me down the hallway into the living room, where a giant flatscreen TV dominated the wall in front of the couch. The couch, the couch was…"This is Jasper's couch!" I sank down onto it and felt my body immediately enveloped in comfort, the black leather so amazingly soft it was like sitting on a cloud.

Edward chuckled. "Actually, I got mine first. My mother designed this place. Jasper loved it and asked her to get him one of his own."

"Tell your mother I'll give her my first born child if she tells me where to get one." _Child, sex, sex with Edward…shit, Bella, great line of thought. _"I mean…I really like it. It's the most comfortable couch ever."

Edward sat down next to me and picked up a remote, flicking some buttons and making the stereo come to live. Soft instrumental music flowed out and I felt myself relaxing a bit more as the music washed over me and the couch molded to me. "Jasper mentioned that you refused to sleep in his other bedroom after you sat on the couch. I was hoping you'd like mine just as well."

"I like you more," I blurted and felt my face get red at the huge smile that came over his face. "I mean, your couch, that's what I like more."

He cupped my chin in his hand and ran his thumb over my cheekbone. "I'm hoping you like me more, as well." He looked at my lips and I felt my mouth go dry. Was he going to kiss me now? I just nodded dumbly and bit my lip and he smiled ruefully and released his hold. I missed his touch instantly. "I should get you that drink. Wine? Beer? Water? I think I have some soda too…" he broke off, looking at me expectantly.

"Water's fine." I needed a clear head.

He flashed me another smile and went into the kitchen. I glanced around and smiled at the family pictures on the wall; Edward in his Trojan uniform, his arms around each of his parents, Edward in a suit, God he was gorgeous in a suit, again with his parents, all three of them holding the Heisman trophy he'd won. Well he won two, actually, junior and senior year, so I wasn't sure which one it was. He came back in and handed me a glass of water and I gestured at the picture. "Where do you keep them?"

He looked embarrassed and ran a hand through his hair as he sat back down next to me, a little closer this time. I could feel the heat from his body next to mine and I resisted the urge to reach out and touch him, though I badly wanted to. "They're at my folk's house. I don't know…it seems weird to display them here I guess? They've got a whole room of stuff from the time I started football through college, it just seemed to belong there."

I tilted my head and studied him, the messy hair, the bright green eyes, the long, muscular form. How could someone that looked like he did be so humble? I didn't get it. "Come on; don't tell me you're not proud of what you've accomplished. Why not show it off a little?"

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Of course I'm proud of it but that's the past. I'd rather focus on what I have yet to do than what I've already done. When I win the Super Bowl, I promise I'll put the ring on display."

Finally he sounded more like I expected him to. "When you win?"

He shrugged. "No point in playing if I don't believe that I will."

"Some people play for the money, the fame, the glory."

"I'm not some people. I play to win, period. I would play for free if I had to; so long as I had a good team around me that I thought could make it to the top with me." His eyes burned with passion and I knew every word he spoke was the truth.

"It's nice to see that you love the game and don't think of it as a job."

"Some people do, I suppose. They're the ones that inevitably find themselves out of one, though. They don't have the hunger and someone younger who does have the drive comes along and wins their spot, by trying harder and caring more. I'll never lose my starting job because I lose the passion; someone better than me may come along or an injury may derail me, but I'll never stop caring about my team and winning." The conviction in his words made me all tingly inside and before I could stop myself I was leaning into him and placing a kiss on his lips.

He gasped in surprise and I started to pull back but his hands found my shoulders and he held me to him as his lips pressed against mine more firmly. I felt the shock of that all the way down to my toes and I held onto his forearms so I didn't sink to the floor because I suddenly felt boneless. We kissed for some indeterminate time, just lips, no tongue, but it was still the best kiss of my life to date. He pulled back and gave me that lopsided grin that he'd flashed the camera at the end of the game today.

"If that's all it takes to get you to kiss me I can happily start quoting some of my coach's halftime speeches." I turned red again and he cupped my chin in his hand. "Don't be embarrassed, please. I've thought about kissing you ever since I first started talking to you at the club. I'm glad you put me out of my misery because it would have been all I thought about through dinner." I flushed, this time with pleasure.

He gave me a quick peck and then took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Dinner should be about ready, I had it warming in the oven." He led me down the hallway into a formal dining room. I smiled when I saw the cherry table, the places already set, next to one another on the long length of the table instead of across from one another. Crystal candlesticks held long white tapers and a slim lighting tool sat next to them.

"It's lovely and something smells good." That was the truth. I'd been so caught up in Edward that I hadn't noticed the aroma coming from the kitchen. "What are we having?"

Edward pulled my chair out for me and I slid onto the lovely suede seat as he released my hand and lit the candles. "I got us filets from Fleming's." My mouth immediately started to water. Fleming's was the best steakhouse in town and I'd only been there once with Alice on my birthday.

"Fleming's doesn't deliver, though," I pointed out.

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair again. "For me they do."

I rolled my eyes. It must be nice to be Edward Cullen in this town. "Well, lucky us then." He grinned and disappeared into the kitchen again, taking our plates with him. He came back moments later with the steaks and baked potatoes and slid one in front of me. He left again and came back with a bottle of wine and a salad. "You've got all your bases covered, don't you? What's for dessert?"

He chuckled and poured the wine before sitting next to me. "Wrong sport, Madame Journalist. I'm embarrassed for you." I socked him in his left arm and he gave me a mock glare. "You're lucky that's not my throwing arm. As for dessert, you'll have to wait and see." I wanted him to be my dessert but thankfully I didn't stay that out loud. _Or you could be his; that would be even better. _

Edward dished us each a bowl of salad and passed me butter for my roll and potato. I couldn't help being impressed at his organizational skills and I told him so. "Always be prepared." _I bet that means he has condoms. _Damn it! Shut up! I am not sleeping with him. _You just keep telling yourself that. We'll see what happens when he gets those hands on you. You see them, wrapped around that wine glass. They'd feel great moving over your skin…_

"I'm not sleeping with him." Oh holy crap, I did not just say that out loud! Edward's fork clattered as it struck the plate when he fell out of his hand and he turned to pierce me with that green gaze.

"What?"

Crap, what do I do? What do I say? "Jasper! I'm not sleeping with Jasper. I know I joked about it but I wouldn't do that, just so you know." He stared at me for a solid minute before picking up his fork and spearing some salad almost angrily. I swore I heard him muttering something about "seeing you naked" but that was probably just a hallucination.

"I, uh, never thought you were." He shoved his salad in his mouth and chewed. We both ate in silence, trying to recover from my verbal diarrhea yet again. I cut my steak and took a bite and let out a low moan of pleasure as the flavor exploded in my mouth. I closed my eyes and chewed reverently for a moment before swallowing. When I opened them, I found Edward's eyes locked on my face intently.

"Um, what?" So I just nearly had an orgasm at his dinner table, what was so wrong with that? It's a good thing I got my kiss before dinner because he was likely to usher me out the door as soon as we were done eating.

"I've never seen anyone," he paused, searching for the right word. "Enjoy their food quite so much."

I was so mortified. I put my knife and fork down and started to push away from the table. "I should go."

"What? Why?" His hand shot out caught mine before I could rise.

"Because I do nothing but make a fool of myself in front of you; first by getting all territorial at the club and acting like a bitch, then hungover at Jasper's and now here. Wrong sport again but three strikes, Bella's out."

His eyes narrowed and he turned to face me, his knees brushing along my thigh. "First of all, I like that you got territorial at the club. Second, you did not make a fool of yourself any of those times, including now. I never know what's going to come out of your mouth, Bella, but I like it, even when I don't understand it. I'm interested in you and whatever goes on in your mind. I know you don't want Jasper, you're not the type of person that would do that to a friend and I like that about you. I like the way the food made you sound and I hope to hear that sound from you again in another capacity someday." He looked rather shocked by his own verbal vomit but he didn't let go of my hand. "Please, don't go."

_He likes me, he really likes me. _Which just goes to show that Edward Cullen is not that perfect after all, since his taste is quite flawed. I wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth though. I scooted my chair forward and tried to pull my hand free from his. He held it for another few seconds before letting go and facing the table again. "You're weird," I told him, cutting my meat and taking another bite, this time without the porn soundtrack to accompany me.

"I'm weird?" His eyes sparkled as he waved his fork at me. "I think we've established that you're the weird one."

"Yes, but you want me to stay, despite my weirdness, so that makes you weird too," I told him, logical as ever.

He laughed and raised his glass toward me. I lifted my own and clinked it against his. "To two strange strangers finding one another."

I giggled. "That works." I took a sip of the wine and went back to eating. "This is really good. Do you think you could use your connections to have them deliver me lunch at the paper every day?"

Edward shook his head emphatically. "Are you kidding? Do you think I want you make those noises around Buddy and the boys? No, that's just for me. I'll send you bread and water for work."

"That's big of you, Cullen. You're a real prince." I grinned and scooped up some baked potato. "You can keep your bread and water; I'll stick to turkey sandwiches."

"As long as they don't have that effect on you." I bumped him with my leg and he smiled at me. "What's it like, working at a newspaper?"

I thought for a minute before answering. "Not nearly as glamorous as I once imagined. I sit at a beat up desk with an old box monitor and spend the majority of my day looking up stats and compiling facts. Phones ring, people type, staff meetings…what I do doesn't set the journalism world on fire but I like going out, watching the games, talking to the players."

"You cover high school sports? All of them?"

"Mostly, yes. Right now it's football and wrestling, though I far prefer the former."

"Of course, it's the best," he said matter-of-factly.

"I can't help but agree. It's fun, too, talking to high school players. They're not jaded; they're still completely excited by the game. I guess you know all about that."

"I do. I love it, it's in my blood." He paused and looked at me for a moment, as if debating saying something. "You've been on my mind since Thursday night." I felt pleasure fill me at his words. "And I thought of you Friday while we worked out and Saturday during down times and Saturday night when I was here alone." I was going to melt into the carpet if he kept talking like that. "And this morning, you were still on my mind. But when I stepped out on that field…it was all football until the final snap." I could have found that insulting if I wanted to but I more than understood and frankly his mind should always be on the game when he was out on that field.

He smiled sweetly. "Right after the game, I was in a rush to get the hell out of there and get home so I could spend the evening with you. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that the game is everything to me when I'm playing but when I'm not, other things capture my interest." He took a sip of wine and licked his lips. I thought about attacking him but I'd probably knock my wonderful food on the floor and I had already pushed my luck enough tonight.

We ate in companionable silence for awhile and I pushed my plate away, somehow managing to eat every bite. He grinned. "I love a woman with an appetite. Do you have room for dessert?" _Depends, are you on the menu? _Shut up.

"I don't know…" I had done plenty to damage myself in his eyes yet he didn't seem turned off by me. Was I pushing my luck by eating like a pig too? His supermodel ex probably nibbled on a lettuce leaf and went to puke it up right after a couple bites.

"It's chocolate lava cake," he told me, watching me intently, probably thinking another moan would erupt from his words alone. He wasn't far off either but I managed to refrain.

"You had me at chocolate." He let out a deep laugh and took our plates to the kitchen. I felt kind of silly having him serve me but he seemed perfectly content with it. He was back minutes later, bringing with him one steaming hot chocolate cake piled with ice cream, melting in pools around it.

"I thought we could share." He scooped some of the cake and ice cream and raised it to my lips. I opened and let him slide the gooey dessert in my mouth. Again, my eyes fluttered closed but I didn't let out the moan that wanted to erupt. I licked my lips and opened my eyes and found his face very close to mine.

"Sexy," he murmured. I reached out and touched his hand, taking the spoon and scooping some dessert for him. I repeated his movement, raising the spoon to his lips and feeding him. He was right, it was sexy. I felt heat start to spread through my body and I wanted very badly to ignore myself and throw caution to the wind and just sleep with the man. If he came to his senses and kicked me to the curb, I'd always regret not being with him.

He took the spoon and fed me again and this time I let out a tiny moan, more at the thought of sleeping with him than from the chocolate. His eyes got darker, almost black as he leaned in and kissed me again, this time his tongue seeking entry into my mouth as he dropped the spoon and wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me closer. I was wrong earlier…this was the best kiss ever. He tasted like chocolate and vanilla and some spicier flavor…cinnamon maybe. Whatever it was, it was heavenly.

I wound my arms around his back and let my hands dive into that thick, beautiful hair finally. His tongue moved against mine expertly, using just the right amount of pressure as his hands moved up and down my back, sending shivers down my spine. I enjoyed the sensation as I felt intense desire start to well up inside me.

I pulled back reluctantly and Edward's eyes opened as we both struggled to catch our breath. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him again but if I did, I wouldn't have the strength not to leave and I really didn't want to rush this, no matter how much I wanted those hands on me. "I should get going." I said it reluctantly but I congratulated myself on saying it at all. I had to be at work early tomorrow and it was getting late.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Let me walk you to your car."

"You don't have to," I started to protest but he shook his head and helped me from the table.

"My mother taught me better manners than that." He slipped on a pair of shoes and took my hand as we walked to the door and held it while we waited for the elevator. "Can I see you again, Bella?"

"Yes." I couldn't get the word out fast enough and I blushed at my eagerness but he just smiled and squeezed my hand gently.

"We're in Seattle next weekend and I really don't want to wait two weeks. Can I see you during the week? We have a pretty light load on Monday and Tuesday." He wanted to see me again that quickly? I did an excited dance in my head, thankfully _just_ in my head.

The elevator came and we stepped in. Edward hit the button for the parking garage and turned to look at me. "I'd like that. How about Tuesday? I can make you dinner this time."

His grin flashed. "I didn't make it this time."

"No, but it was still great. The best meal I ever had." I was talking about more than the food and we both knew it.

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I'd love to taste your cooking." My mind started whirling when he said taste and I wished he would taste more than my cooking. Too soon, much too soon.

The elevator opened and I led Edward over to my car. "This is me," I told him, embarrassed at my mom-mobile. He didn't bat an eyelash though, kissing my hand again before drawing me in and pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss.

"Drive home safely and call me when you get there, okay?" I was touched by his concern and I kissed him again, a little longer this time. He pulled back and brushed my hair away from my face. "I'll talk to you soon and see you on Tuesday."

He helped me into the car and closed my door, watching as I started it and lifting a hand as I pulled away. He wanted to see me again. Edward Cullen was coming to dinner at my place; at my tiny little apartment with its ratty furniture and sporadic air conditioning. _He doesn't care about that, Bella. _No, he didn't. He liked me for some inexplicable reason. Tuesday night…should be interesting.

* * *

**A/N So I hope the date was worth the wait! **

**I'm up for some more awards (you guys are fantastic, you know that right?) Taste of Innocence was nominated for 4 Vampies and Sacrificial Lamb for one. This story has a nomination at The Gloves for Best Alice, which pleases me because I think she's a lot of fun and I'm thrilled others do as well. Edward has got to watch out for Blitzens! Those reindeer are deadly :)**

**Same time, another date. What might Bella spout inappropriately next? I never know! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Second Down

First & Ten Chapter 7

EPOV

"You were telegraphing that throw to Whitlock. See? You don't look anywhere other than at him." Coach Anderson gestured angrily to the screen and rewound the play for the fifteenth time. I didn't really have anything to say about it. He was right. I fucked up. Only the fact that Jasper had superior hands saved me from throwing an interception. I should have looked off the safety, made him think I was going to check down to Cheney. Just one step in the wrong direction was the difference between a pick and a touchdown.

"You're right, Coach. It won't happen again." I knew better. He shook his head in disgust and flew past the TD catch to Fitz. I nearly rolled my eyes. No point in discussing the shit I got right, naturally. After a few more minutes he was finally through with me and piled me with disks of the Seahawks game vs. the 49ers from the previous day.

"Get back to me on Wednesday on the holes you identify in the defense and what weaknesses we can exploit." He buried his head in the playbook, effectively dismissing me. Thank God, we'd been studying game film for nearly as long as the damn game had been. I was hoping to get out of here before…

"Cosmo Girl! How the hell are you?" That. Fuck. The lineman's meeting should have been over ages ago which meant that Emmett had waited specifically to give me crap. That figured.

"I have never been in Cosmo, Emmett. That's a chick magazine."

"See, the fact that you know that worries me." He slapped a meaty paw down on my shoulder and grinned at me. "Besides, two of your exes have been on the cover so that's good enough for me."

I didn't need that reminder and rolled my eyes. Tanya and Lauren had graced the covers of way more magazines than I ever would. "What are you still doing here, Em?" I walked down the hallway with him, heading toward the doors. I wanted to get back home so I could call and talk to Bella for a few minutes before I had to immerse myself in game tape.

He smacked my back playfully, which launched me forward a step. I glared at him while he let out a booming laugh. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? I had to see how your big date went!" When I raised an eyebrow at him he chortled with glee. "Okay; and I had to put some itching powder in the D-lineman's jockeys. Dockett gave me shit for that Freeney sack. I couldn't let that stand." I chuckled…at least he was after them instead of me. Then again, that sack was my fault. I was going to check to make sure he didn't fuck with my stuff as well.

"Itching powder again? Doesn't that one ever get old?"

His dimples winked as he grinned at me. "No. It's a classic. You can't go wrong with old school."

"If you say so." We got to the exit and I started to open the door when his hand tightened on my arm.

"Em? What are you doing?" He steered me over to the lounge area where there was a refrigerator, TV, game consoles, leather couches and a pool table. He grabbed a cue and a stick and started racking the balls. "Dude, I have to get home, I have a lot of shit to do tonight."

He ignored me and went ahead and broke. "Shit to do? Is that how you refer to Bella?" I took the other pool stick and whacked him on the back. It didn't even phase him as he lined up and knocked a striped ball in.

"Dude, knock it the fuck off. She's not like that."

"So, you didn't get laid. No wonder you're a crab ass." He sunk the four ball and then scratched on the two.

"I am not a crab ass. I just want to get home and study tape."

"Why so anxious? You've got all week. Your turn."

I had no idea why I was playing but I found myself hitting the five ball in the right corner pocket. "No, I don't. I have plans on Tuesday night." Shit, I hadn't meant to tell him that.

"Plaaaaannns?" he asked in a sing-song voice. "What kind of plans? Plans with a girl? Bella perhaps?"

"Em, does Rose have any idea how obsessed you are with my private life? It's a bit fucked up. Do you have feelings for me?"

He held his hands to his heart and fluttered his eyelashes at me. "She knows all about my unrequited love and that she'll always be second best in my eyes. But since I can't have you, I had to move on. You do understand, right? I content myself with admiring you from afar, sneaking peeks at you in the shower and collecting all those pretty pictures you're always posing for. It's not like I hide it, there's a huge collage of you right above my bed." He waggled his brows at me. "For obvious reasons."

"You're such an ass," I snorted as laughter overcame me at the thought of my picture being all over his ceiling. "I bet Rose thinks it's hot."

"Well, she admits you're prettier than she is. She's secure in herself." I missed the seven ball because I was laughing too hard to aim properly and he threw his hands up in triumph at my miss and then put on a straight face as he took aim at the six ball. He banked it off the corner, just missing going in. "Damn. So, seriously, are your plans with Bella?"

I couldn't keep the smile on my face as I nodded. "Yeah, dinner at her place."

"So last night went well then?" I sank the seven in the left corner and took aim at the one.

"Yeah, it was great." More than great, it was fabulous. I'd never been so…charged around a girl before. I didn't know if that was even the right word but I'd been ridiculously excited and felt like I was on some high when she was next to me. And God, when I kissed her…it was like some weird combination of an electric shock but also completely comfortable and right, I guess. I wasn't about to tell Emmett that though, he already thought I was girly enough with the magazine covers and ridiculous endorsements and shit that I had to do.

I missed the ball completely because I was too focused on how great it felt having Bella's lips on mine. Emmett chortled as he sank the two. "You're completely gone over this chick. You should see your face! You look like some teenage girl mooning over…well…you!" I swung my stick at him and he danced out of the way gleefully. "Seriously, man, I'm happy that you found someone that makes you look like that. Tanya certainly never did." I felt a scowl move over my face at her name. He pointed at me. "Yeah, that's exactly how you looked. Why the hell did you date her for so long?"

I shrugged. "Convenience? Wanting to avoid the fucking drama that would unfold when I dumped her?" That didn't work, of course. I'd been smacked and scratched and had to drag her out of my condo before shit got too ugly. She'd cursed outside my door in Russian for about thirty minutes before I threatened to call the cops if she didn't leave.

"Tanya was hot as hell but she was crazy."

"You think I didn't know that? I found out after pictures of us together were printed everywhere and after our publicists and agents got us together and decided that we would be the it couple." I hated that bullshit. It felt orchestrated and fake even though we were together for all intents and purposes. I could count on two hands the number of days we'd actually spent with one another during the eight months or so we'd dated though. It was all very Hollywood and I was sick of it. It was yet another reason that Bella appealed to me, beyond her beauty and intelligence and the fact that she made me laugh.

"Well, you're out of that and clearly onto something better. Tell me about her and the date."

"You're such a girl, Emmett." He just leaned against the table and crossed his huge arms, waiting for me to continue. "She came over and she was adorably awkward at first." I grinned as I remembered her verbal slips. "She apparently loved Jasper's couch and of course I have the same one so I told her I was hoping she'd like it just as well and she said she liked me better instead of the couch." Emmett guffawed.

"We sat there and talked about football and my trophies and how she covers high school ball. It was just cool, to be able to talk to someone that was into what I do rather than the money I make doing it." I'd never really dated a girl that was into football beyond a surface basis. Bella's knowledge and passion about the sport that I played was a huge turn on.

"Any action?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"A kiss or two." The hottest kisses on the fucking planet. I wasn't about to tell him about her moaning at the table and the subsequent make out over chocolate lava cake. That was just for the two of us.

"And she invited you over for tomorrow night?"

"Well, I asked her out again and told her I really didn't want to wait until we got back from Seattle. Tuesday's the best night." Emmett nodded. We had lighter practices the first couple of days after games, not putting on pads and hitting again until Wednesday. We'd head up to Seattle on Friday so that was out. Tuesday was perfect and I already couldn't wait to see her again. She'd called me when she got home, just like she promised, and we ended up being on the phone for an hour swapping stories about growing up as only children. Talking to Bella was as easy as breathing and I already felt like I could trust her. A part of me worried that I was in too deep already but I honestly didn't care. She fascinated me.

He turned back to the pool table and sank his last striped ball. "Good for you, man, it sounds like you really like her. When do I get to meet her?"

I shrugged. Emmett was my closest friend other than Jasper and if Bella and I were together for any period of time he'd definitely be meeting her. For now, though, I wanted to keep her to myself. Jasper already knew her pretty well. My hands tightened on my pool stick as I pictured him seeing her in her black bra, which was ridiculous. He was crazy about Alice but still…I wanted to be the only one to see Bella's bare skin. I'd been sorely tempted to try for more last night but I knew that wasn't the answer. I'd fallen right into bed with both Tanya and Lauren and look where that had gotten me. Bella was a quality girl and I wanted to get to know her before I slept with her, even though it would likely kill me to hold off. Just those few kisses last night had me jacking off in the shower right after she left.

"You'll meet her when I'm sure we're headed somewhere."

Emmett snorted as he sank the eight ball in the side pocket. "It's going somewhere, we both know it. But if you want to keep her to yourself, I get it. Privacy is a premium around here."

I went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water and tossed him one. He plucked it out of the air and opened it and took a swig. "I want her to meet you and Rose, Emmett." Well, more him than Rose. Rose hated Tanya on sight and I had no idea what she'd think of Bella. "Right now I just want to enjoy being with her, no eyes, no pressure. If it goes anywhere, we'll have to deal with press and gossip and all that shit and neither one of us is ready for that."

"I get it, man. I've seen what you went through in the past. You're gun shy. But if you like her as much as I think you do, you're both going to have to endure it eventually. It'll be better if you have friends there to bolster you when you do." He was right of course. It was a discussion I really needed to have with Bella before either of us got in too deep. _You already are. _Yeah, I was like a schoolboy with his first crush. It was strange but I liked it.

"Thanks, Em, you're right. As soon as we get to that point, we'll all get together. I promise." I rather enjoyed the mental image I had of Emmett and Alice meeting one another. "I have to get home, but I'll see you tomorrow."

He grinned and put the pool sticks away. "Later, man. Go call your girl." I smiled. My girl…I liked the sound of that. I gave him a wave and headed home so I could call…_my girl._

Xoxoxoxo

"Heading to Bella's?" I turned my head as Jasper came up to me in the locker room. Practice was over and I'd showered and shaved here rather than heading home and heading back out again.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be there at six so I have a little time to kill." Should I get her flowers? Candy? I wasn't sure what dating protocol was anymore. It'd been a long time since I'd done anything more than picking up a phone to call a florist or having something sent over from Tiffany's. Bella didn't strike me as the type for expensive jewelry or fancy floral arrangements.

"I wonder how Bella will find a way to bring me up this time. It's clear she really wants me." I snapped a towel at him and he ducked out of the way. Fuck, Bella had told Alice and she'd told Jasper so it was only a matter of time before Emmett heard.

"What's this about Bella wanting Jasper?" Emmett's voice boomed as he came around the corner in nothing but a tiny towel.

"Dude, would put something on? If you bend over I can see your…" Jasper broke off as Emmett did just that, flashing us both. "Ass." Jasper whipped out his cell phone and snapped a picture, winking at me.

"Just showing GQ what he's missing." I snorted as I put my wallet into my back pocket and got my car keys and shut my locker.

"I am not missing anything."

"You keep telling yourself that, Esquire. Don't worry, Cowboy, there's plenty left over for you." Emmett grabbed an ass cheek and shook it.

"Emmett, I'm going to kick what's left over if you don't put some fucking clothes on." Jasper opened Emmett's locker and tossed him his clothes. "Get dressed or I won't tell you how Bella wants me."

Em glanced between the two of us as he pulled on underwear and shorts. "Okay, I'm dressed. Tell me."

Apparently, Jasper was okay with filling him in as long as he was half dressed. I groaned as Jasper shot me an impish grin. "Well, it seems that Ms. Bella has a bit of an issue when it comes to speaking her mind. She just blurts things out at the most inappropriate times. Apparently she told Romeo here that she wasn't sleeping with him and when he asked her what she was talking about, she said she wasn't sleeping with me as a cover. She just wanted to clarify seeing as she was wearing my clothes and answering my door at six in the morning."

I punched him in the arm as Emmett roared. "She was talking about me." At least I think she was. It was hard to tell with Bella but the way she'd acted and her kisses….yeah, it was about me. Had to be.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself to get through the lonely nights, be my guest," Jasper drawled.

Emmett hooted. "I have got to meet this girl. She sounds like a riot. Maybe she'll not want to sleep with me!"

I glared at him. "I'm quite certain she won't want to sleep with you."

"I have a picture of his ass; we'll show her and let her decide for herself." Jasper waved his cell phone and darted out of the way when Emmett lunged for him.

"Give it here, Tumbleweed." Emmett was bigger but Jasper was faster and he juked and ducked and managed to elude him.

"No fucking way. I'm keeping this for blackmail purposes. You have no idea when but I will use it against you. I owe you."

Emmett sat back down and shrugged. "Do your worst, Spurlock. It won't be anywhere near my best." Sadly, this was probably true. Emmett was the king of pranks on our team. He turned to me and flashed his dimples. "So, if your girl is hot for Jasper already, I get why you want to keep her away from me. You'd certainly lose her then."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you're a real threat, Em." I couldn't help but laugh at the jovial expression on his face. "I can't risk it until she'd madly in love with me." As the words left my mouth I felt my stomach flutter. What did that mean?

I shook it off and turned to Jasper. "What else did she tell Alice?" Surely she didn't mention the…

"Porn moaning and making out after feeding one another chocolate? Yeah, I got it all man." Jasper grinned and ran his hand through his hair. "I also heard that she kissed you first. Wuss."

"She had to make the first move? I am going to have to rescind some of your nicknames, Eddie. That's not very smooth at all. I'm disappointed in you."

"I made plenty of moves of my own," I muttered.

"Yeah, who do you think came up with the feeding thing? Romeo knows what he's doing, even if he is a bit slow on the uptake," Jasper chuckled.

"She kissed me first because she found me so irresistible." I liked that she'd kissed me first; it made me feel much more relaxed and sure in my own moves. I wasn't used to doubting myself but Bella made me feel like a teenager again, awkward and unsure.

Emmett stood and patted my head like I was a dog. I jerked away from him and ran my hand through it to make it sit correctly. "Of course she did, Princess. I'm sure Jasper wasn't on her mind at all in that moment."

Jasper choked on laughter as I punched Emmett in the gut. He just smiled good naturedly at me. Damn him and his huge muscles. "You two suck. I'm leaving and I'm going to make sure to tell Bella not to tell Alice anything about our night. You gossipy girls can wonder all you want."

"You're gonna tell Bella not to tell her best friend about their date? Man, you are an idiot. Good luck with that one." Jasper shook his head as if I was hopeless. Well it was worth a shot, wasn't it? Surely she could give her an extremely edited version of the night. Jasper laughed. "When you get to know Alice a little better you'll know just how futile that request will be. If she wants to know something, she'll know it." Yeah, I believed that.

"Fine, whatever. I'm not telling either one of you shit though."

"Who cares? Obviously all the good stuff will come from Alice. When can I meet her?" Emmett demanded. Jasper sputtered and I left him to deal with Emmett's request and headed to the parking lot. I had a beautiful woman waiting for me; I didn't need to waste any more time with those two jackasses.

Xoxoxoxox

I'd stopped at a florist on the way and grabbed Bella a bouquet of daisies. They seemed more her style than roses or orchids, which my former girlfriends had preferred. I didn't want to compare Bella to them but it was hard not to. She was so down to earth and real compared to them. Daisies seemed fitting.

I found Bella's apartment building easily enough. She lived in downtown Phoenix, about half an hour from me with traffic. Not bad at all. I parked and entered the building, frowning a little at the lack of a doorman or security. I didn't like the idea of her having no protection.

I went to the elevator and hit the up button, waiting impatiently for it to appear. When the doors opened, a young couple stepped out and both did a double take at the sight of me. Fuck. "Hey, aren't you Edward Cullen?" the guy asked excitedly. I smiled and nodded, gesturing for them to get out while they stared.

"Yeah…uh, weren't you planning on getting off here?"

"Oh, yes. You don't live here, do you?"

"No, I'm visiting a friend." They finally moved out of the elevator, the girl staring at me and licking her lips rather obviously while her boyfriend or whatever he was thrust his hand out for me to shake. I shook it quickly and stepped into the elevator.

"Great game, man. When you threw that pass to Whitlock in the third, threading it through those two corners…it was bad ass!"

"Thanks! You two have a great night." I hit the button for the third floor and flashed them a smile as the doors closed. I relaxed against the wall, grateful that my ride up was blessedly alone. I should have taken the stairs and would on the way out. I hated being trapped in an elevator with strangers; it inevitably led to either propositioning or exuberant fans or both.

The doors opened and I found apartment 322 quickly. I knocked and heard a bang followed by "Shit," and a few seconds later the door opened to reveal a frazzled looking Bella, her face sweaty and her hair sticking out everyplace.

"Bella, are you alright?" My fantasy of pulling her into my arms and kissing her in her doorway evaporated in concern for her disheveled appearance.

"No! Yes! I don't know." Well that certainly cleared things up. She sighed and attempted to brush her hair out of her face. "My air conditioning decided to go out and of course I made lasagna so it's hot as hell in here and…damn it. I should never have asked you here."

I tried to push back the hurt that came with those words and ran my fingers over her cheek. "I can handle hot, if I get to be with you."

"You already are hot," she blurted and then turned that lovely pink shade that she did whenever she said something that caught me off guard. She was so incredibly beautiful.

I handed her the daisies and she buried her nose in them. "As are you, and I'm not talking about the sweating." Fuck, Cullen, that was a stupid thing to say. Way to remind her that she's not looking her best; though she still looked damn good in my eyes. She was wearing a short black skirt that showed off her pretty pale legs and a button down royal blue shirt that looked lovely on her.

She bit her lip and opened the door wider to let me inside. I brushed past her and winced as the heat slammed into me the instant I stepped in the door. She was right; it was like a sauna in here. Bella sighed and put the flowers on a table she had next to the door. "You don't have to stay. We can do this another night, if you want."

As if I would take her up on that. I would endure a lot worse to spend time with her. "I want to stay, Bella." I trailed my right hand along her sweaty neck…there were definitely some benefits to the heat. She was damn sexy and seeing her sweat made me picture her being sweaty and naked with me inside her and yeah…this was going to be a long night. "Something smells really good." She did as well, but I was talking about the mouthwatering scent coming from the oven.

She smiled up at me and gestured toward the kitchen, which was attached to the living room. It was small but nice, with gray countertops and white cabinets. "I made lasagna. It has about twenty more minutes until it's done and I can turn the oven off. I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't know the air was going to stop working." She looked so flustered and helpless that I couldn't resist pulling her into my arms and giving her a reassuring hug. She burrowed into me a moment before pulling back and shaking her head.

"I'm sweaty and gross and now I'm getting you that way."

I pulled her back into my arms and she sighed and relaxed into me. "I don't care about that. I just want to hold you."

"I'm sorry I'm such a disaster."

"You're not." I tiled her head up and finally kissed her, like I'd been thinking about doing since she left my place on Sunday night. Her lips felt right on mine and I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her tight little body was pressed up against mine and I wanted nothing more than to push her down on the couch and explore every inch of her but it was too soon and it was too damn hot.

She sighed when I broke the kiss and released her. "What are we going to do? We can't eat in here. We'll melt."

It was on the tip of my tongue to suggest we could shed some clothes but that would hardly keep with my plan to take things slowly. "We could take the food back to my place. It might be pretty cool by the time we get there but we could heat it back up." And then of course I could suggest that she stay over because there was no way she could spend the night in here with her air conditioning not working. Again, Cullen, not doing a very good job at not tempting fate are you? "Did you call your building manager?"

She frowned and pushed her hair back from her face. "Yes, but they can't come out until tomorrow. I'm going to stay at Alice's tonight probably. I need to call her." I deflated a bit at that news but it was for the best.

"I've got an idea. I have some workout clothes in the car, is it okay if I change?" Jeans and a long sleeved shirt were not going to cut it tonight.

She puffed her cheeks out adorably. "God, yes, you have to be uncomfortable as hell. I'm so sorry Edward. I can't do anything right when it comes to you. I swear I am more together than this usually."

"Hey." I cupped her chin in my hand and she looked up at me with her big, sad brown eyes. "That's not true, Bella. It wouldn't matter to me if we had to eat bread and water in your office." She giggled at my reminder of the lunch I offered her and I smiled at the light that returned to her eyes. "I am happy to be with you. Sweat or no sweat. And I have an idea."

"What?" she asked.

"Let's have a picnic in the hallway. It's air conditioned. Do you have a blanket that we could put out there?" Her face lit up in a huge smile and I knew she loved the suggestion. It was better than taking her home…I knew if I did I'd likely ask her to stay over and if she stayed over the odds were good that things would go too far. I wanted to touch her, to taste her, in the worst way.

"Edward, that's perfect! You go get your clothes and I'll grab a blanket and call Alice." She was practically bouncing with excitement and I felt like I'd scored the game winning touchdown instead of just making a suggestion to make our evening more comfortable. Bella had that effect on me though, everything seemed magnified with her.

I hurried out the door and jogged the stairs down to my car, ducking my head to keep from being noticed when I heard a group of people spilling out of the elevators. I pulled my gym bag out of the car and ran back upstairs, which was pretty dumb considering I was going into her sweltering apartment to change. I knocked and went in when she called out to and stopped short when I saw she was now wearing an old gray AU t-shirt and very short jean shorts that didn't leave a lot to the imagination. Her hair was pulled up now and some loose tendrils curled down from her ponytail. I swallowed thickly at the sight of her. It was probably a good damn thing we'd be eating in the hallway.

"Bathroom?" I asked, my voice slightly higher pitched at the sight of her.

"Second door on the right." I went in and pulled on one of my black work out shirts and shorts, folding my jeans and button down and putting them back in my bag. I was pleased at how non-girly her bathroom was. It wasn't loaded down with all the crap that girls seemed to have, hair gels and perfumes and lotions and whatnot. She had her green toothbrush, toothpaste, hand soap and just one body lotion. Bella Swan was my kind of girl.

I came out of the bathroom and put my bag from the front door. Bella turned away from the oven and took a deep breath when she saw me. She muttered something about "hot in here" and I grinned because it didn't seem like she was referring to the broken AC or the oven. "See something you like?" I couldn't resist asking.

She walked over to me and fisted her hands on the neck of my black muscle shirt. "Yes." She yanked me down and her lips met mine and my hands found her waist and pulled her against me. I wasn't actively thinking about it but my hands managed to find their way beneath her shirt to the silky skin of her stomach. Fuck, I wanted her. Right here and now in this hot as hell apartment, I wanted to throw her down on the floor and get even sweatier. Her lips were firm on mine as her hands buried in my hair and we devoured one another.

My hands moved up her rib cage and I was closing in on her breasts despite the voice in the back of my head telling me it was too fast. It didn't feel too fast with the way she was kissing to me, the urgency of her lips on mine and the way she tugged on my hair. So what if we had sex a little early, we could still build on that, right?

I slid further up her torso, focused on getting my hands on her perky little breasts. An annoying beeping sound pierced my subconscious and Bella pulled back from me, her chest heaving. "The lasagna's done." Saved by the bell? It certainly didn't feel like it but maybe it was for the best. Just maybe though.

She ran to the oven and turned it off, then pulled the bubbling pasta from the oven and setting it down on her counter. She looked from the food to me and seemed to be debating something before she shook her head and pointed to the red and white checked blanket that was lying over the back of her couch. "You want to go set that up?" No, I actually wanted to put it on the floor and roll around with Bella on it but it was for the best if we got out of the room and into a more public place. I couldn't attack her in her hallway when anybody might happen along, could I? _Yeah, you totally could. _Okay but I wouldn't.

I took the blanket out into the hallway and spread it out to the left of her door, covering up the stained black carpet. There was a vent above and it was blessedly blowing cool air. We both could use a cool down, not just from the heat of the apartment either. This girl was testing my control in every way. I went back inside and grabbed us each a bottle of water from the fridge. Bella nodded when I showed her what I'd chosen to drink, I didn't think either of us needed alcohol coupled with the moods we were in.

She dished up the lasagna and some salad and we carried it out onto the blanket. She breathed a deep breath as she slid down the white wall and leaned against it. "I should have come out here earlier. I was too busy freaking out to think about being practical though."

I sat next to her and nudged her with my knee. "Practical would have been calling me and telling me about the AC so we could have gone out or eaten at my place or something. Practical would have been eating ice cream instead of cooking lasagna." She huffed at me and I scooped up a forkful and hummed in pleasure as the flavors explored in my mouth. "Fuck practical, this is incredible."

Bella giggled at my reaction. "I learned to cook because I had to. My mother was terrible at it and my father knows how to fry fish and that's about it." She took her own bite and made another semi-orgasmic sound. She was going to be the death of me. "I was going to make garlic bread to go with it but I don't want to cook anymore than I have to. This is okay, right?"

I picked up her right hand and kissed it. No way did I want her to go back into that stifling apartment. "This is perfect. So, other than not being able to cook, tell me about your parents." I wanted to know everything about this girl.

Bella smiled as she told me about her mother's hobbies of the month, from painting to pottery to calligraphy and cross stitching, she'd tried it. She sounded like a free spirit and a lot of fun. "Dad's way more settled than she is. Give him a fishing pole and a beer and he's content for hours. Or turn on the TV and let him watch football or baseball." She scooped up another forkful of lasagna. "He's a Seahawks fan though, sorry."

"So did you tell them about me?" I really wanted to know if she'd mentioned me to her parents. Then again, I hadn't mentioned her to mine, mainly because my mother would immediately want to meet her and probably start planning the wedding in the next breath. She was desperate for grandchildren.

She swallowed and then looked at me for a minute before answering. "No. I mean, what do I tell them?" Fuck if I know. "I guess I just want to wait and see where this is going before I mention it to anyone but Alice." That made perfect sense to me.

"Speaking of Alice, did you have to tell her everything that happened on Sunday night?"

Bella stared at me like I'd asked her to solve the riddle of the Sphinx or something. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I tell her about it? She's my best friend!"

"Yeah, but she told Jasper and of course he told Emmett and now they're both giving me shit about you wanting Jasper."

She blinked her gorgeous eyes at me and then burst into laughter. That was not quite the reaction I was expecting so I raised an eyebrow and waited until she was calm again. "What's so funny about that?"

"I don't know. It's just that usually my mouth gets me in trouble, now it's getting you in trouble. I just like the fact that it's backfiring on someone other than me."

I stared at her lips for a bit and she licked them in response. "Your lips are likely to get us both in trouble before long." And then I was kissing her again, right there in the hallway, way more intimately than the setting called for. Bella didn't seem to mind and her hands gripped my shoulders and her body shifted closer to me.

The sound of a slamming door and feet shuffling toward us put a damper on the moment and I pulled back. Trouble wasn't a good enough word for what her lips could do to me. A throat cleared and I turned to look up at a skinny, tall man with thick glasses and messy black hair. He looked at me and then at the woman still in my grasp and said, "Hi, Bella."

She let go of my arms and eased back against the wall. "Hi, Eric, how are you?"

His dark eyes flew to me and back to her. I fought the urge to pull Bella back against me. It was pretty obvious the guy had a crush on her; he blushed every time he looked in her direction. "I'm good. What are you doing out here?"

She sighed and gestured toward her apartment. "The air isn't working, again, and I cooked dinner so it's about a million degrees in there. Edward came up with the idea of a hallway picnic and so here we are." His eyes focused on her long bare legs and this time I didn't resist and put my hand on her knee.

He looked back at me again and then shuffled his feet. "Well, if you need a place to stay…"

"It's taken care of," I interrupted before Bella could say anything. He'd assume she was staying with me and that was more than alright in my book.

"Oh, that's good." He gulped and glanced nervously down the hall. "Well, I'm home if you need anything. See you later, Bella."

"Bye, Eric." I watched him until he was back in his own place before turning back to find her glaring at me.

"What?"

"What? Did you just get all possessive of me, Edward?"

Yes. So? "Maybe. Why?"

"Why? I don't belong to you, Edward." Oh, but I wanted her to, in every way. "And even if we do eventually become more…you still won't own me."

I moved my hand up her leg a little and watched her eyes glaze over with lust. "I seem to remember you having a rather jealous reaction to a certain blonde in the club the other night, when we hadn't even kissed yet." It was damn hot to remember it, now that I was here at her side.

Her eyes narrowed and she smacked my hand off her leg. "She was a slut, Eric's a nice guy. There's a difference."

I rolled my eyes and loaded some more lasagna on my fork. "Nice guy or not, he couldn't take his eyes off your legs. He wants to sleep with you, make no mistake. He's just less forward about it than she was." Bella snorted and I ate before continuing. "Oh, Bella, do you want to spend the night at my place?" I asked in a high pitched voice, not too far off from Eric's in my estimation. "I'll give you my bed and sleep on the couch. Maybe we could watch a movie together and you could lay your head on my shoulder. Then I can kiss the top of your head and you'll tilt you face to mine and…" I broke off because I wasn't seeing Eric and Bella anymore, but myself and Bella. And I was getting turned on again. Would that be my constant state around her?

"At least he was kind enough to ask me." She sounded irritated and maybe a little hurt about that.

I turned to face her, sitting cross legged with both my knees pressed against her right leg. "When I ask you to spend the night, I won't be sleeping on the couch, Bella." Her eyes widened and she swallowed thickly. "I thought about asking and I really wanted to but I also don't want to rush this. I like you, a lot, and I don't want to ruin things by moving too fast. Can you honestly say that if you stayed at my place, you think nothing would happen?" She shook her head quickly. "I'll ask, Bella, I can promise you that. Probably not too far in the distant future." She closed her eyes. "Will you say yes when I do?" I swallowed a lump in my throat as I waited for her answer.

I don't know why I had to know. I was probably some closet masochist and wanted to torture myself all night long with visions of her being in bed with me. Her eyes flashed open and I saw the answer in them before she opened her mouth. "Yes, I will," she said softly, without a waver in her voice. Yeah, I'd be jacking off the moment I got home tonight.

"Good." We finished dinner in relative quiet, chatting a little bit more about or families and other inconsequential things. I was acutely aware of her bare leg next to mine and felt that hum of energy moving between us. My fingers were itching to touch her so I kept them busy by stuffing my face with food.

Bella was taking her last bite of lasagna when she tilted her fork too early and it landed on her chest, right above the V of her t-shirt. She cursed and reached for a napkin but I stilled her with my hand, my eyes mesmerized by the sight of the tomato sauce on her pale skin. Bella stared at me as I leaned forward. What the fuck was I doing? This was not a good idea and it wasn't the place or time…the next thing I knew my tongue was pressed against that silky skin as I licked the sauce of her. I heard her gasp and then her fingers tangled in my hair.

I didn't know what it was about this girl and food. I'd never found eating to be an erotic experience but damned if eating with Bella didn't make me all hot and bothered. I licked the sauce off her and pulled back far enough to look into her face. She looked like she was about to explode and she pulled my face to hers and pressed her lips to mine hungrily again. I groaned and pulled her to me and once again we were making out like teenagers in the hallway.

There was a voice inside my head shouting that it wasn't the right time or place but Bella let out a whimper against my lips and I ignored it. Who cared if someone else happened by? That kid was probably peeking out his peephole…let him see just who she belonged to.

A ding down at the other end of the hall signaled the elevator arriving and Bella shoved me back, both of us breathing heavily as we stared at one another. Whoever got out didn't come in our direction and I started to move back toward her but she put her right hand flat against my chest. "Slow, remember?" she asked shakily. I remembered that I'd said it but the reasons why didn't seem very important when she was looking at me as if she'd like to rip my clothes off and have at me right on the floor. God that would be amazing.

"Right. Slow." I pulled back and leaned against the wall next to her. "I don't remember why I wanted to go slow," I pointed out hopefully and Bella laughed breathlessly.

"You had good reasons."

"No, I'm stupid and so are my reasons." I slid my arm around her waist and she leaned against me.

"Neither of those is true, Edward." Damn me and my big mouth. "Just promise me you'll ask me when the time is right."

I tightened my grip on her waist. "I will." The right time better come soon or I'd explode.

She lifted her head off my shoulder and rose to her feet gracefully, reaching out a hand to pull me up. "Let's brave the heat one more time so we can put these away and get out of here. It's probably safer in there." It seemed ironic that the privacy of the apartment would seem safer but she was right. Walking back in was like being inside the oven. We put our dishes in the sink and Bella rinsed them quickly while I folded up the blanket and put the leftover food back in the refrigerator.

She went in her bedroom for a minute and came out later with a bag. I smiled at her efficiency. "Will you walk me to my car?" she asked sweetly, looking somewhat unsure despite the fact that I'd been ready to make love to her in the hallway. I thought it was adorable.

I took her hand in one hand and my gym bag in the other and we left the sauna behind as she locked the door and we made our way to the elevator. I held her hand the whole way down and to her car, where I helped her put her bag in her trunk, dropped mine, and then pulled her into my arms, kissing her softly in contrast to the heated kisses earlier. It was no less potent though and I felt my cock stirring yet again at the taste of her.

"Can I see you when I get back from Seattle? Monday night?" I sounded anxious and pathetic but I really didn't care and neither did Bella, apparently, because a huge smile came over her face as she nodded. "I'll call you tomorrow night after practice, okay?" She nodded again and for some reason I felt compelled to ask. "Watch me on Sunday?"

She stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around my neck and gave me a light kiss. "Of course I will." I kissed her again and then held her door open for her as she slid into her Volvo and started the car. I picked up my bag and turned to walk to my own car when I heard her window rolling down.

"Edward?" I turned back around and looked at her. "You look really sexy in your uniform." I barked out a surprised laugh as she grinned and rolled her window up before pulling out of her parking space and driving away. Bella Swan was a fascinating girl and Monday was way too far away. I didn't know if I could wait that long.

* * *

**A/N Whew! Getting a little hot between our favorite couple, huh? How long can either one hold out? Not very, methinks! Next chapter, the couple watches game film? Hey, you have your romance, they have theirs! :) **

**What was your favorite nickname from this chapter? What other names should Emmett call the boys? What should they call him? **

**Training Camp has begun, my football loving girls! I'm super excited for the season. Who do you root for? I'm full of questions today. I'll stop now. See you all in two weeks!**


	8. Chapter 8 Flag On The Play

**A/N Wow...the response to this story continues to blow me away. I'll yap at you more down below but thank you, truly, for all the reads, reviews and recs. This is my first full length AH story and it's gratifying to see how many of you like it. Thanks again!  
**

First & Ten Chapter 8

BPOV

For the first time in I don't know how long I was anxiously longing for Monday. It should be illegal to want to rush through the weekend to start the next week but when you had a date with an incredibly hot man to look forward to, it couldn't be helped now could it?

I glanced at the clock on my computer. He'd be on his way to Seattle in a couple of hours. It was really sort of ridiculous that I missed him already. We'd only spent a couple of evenings together but it felt like I'd known him for ages. Maybe that's because we talked every night after he got home from practice, usually until one or both of us couldn't keep our eyes open any longer. I was exhausted but energized at the same time.

I finished up my article on the Pan High Panthers and fired it off to the editor. The afternoon would be spent compiling some stats on the Seahawks for Buddy while he got on a plane and headed to Seattle as well. He'd be with Edward. I wanted to be with Edward. Not being with Edward was beginning to kill me. I was on edge constantly, my mind wandered…hell, I was horny. How could I not be after seeing him all sweaty and gorgeous in my apartment the other night? His kisses made me want to forget all about being disciplined and taking things slow. Neither of us were doing very well with that concept but we were both fairly committed to it; until we got in each other's vicinity that is. We both tended to lose our heads in close proximity.

My fingers itched to reach for the phone to call him, even though he was probably in a meeting or something. I just wanted to hear his sexy voice, even if it was his voicemail message.

"Hey, Bella, this just came for you." Lauren Conners came in and handed me a Panera bag. What the hell? I hadn't ordered anything.

"Panera delivers?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "I asked the guy the same thing. He just said he was under strict orders to drop it off and say nothing else. If you didn't order it, who did?"

I opened the bag and instantly I knew who ordered it. I laughed as I pulled out a big hunk of sourdough bread and a bottle of water. There was also a bowl of soup, which was a surprise, and a little note. _Your bread and water, my lady, as previously discussed. I thought you could use something a bit more substantial though, so I threw in the soup as a bonus. They say chicken noodle soup is good for you, keeps you healthy and strong. I need you to be both of those things. Soon. Yours, Edward._

Jesus, it was suddenly very hot in my cubicle and it wasn't from the soup. Soon, indeed. How was I supposed to keep my hands off the man when he was sending me the bread and water we'd joked about at his place, along with suggestive notes? Who could resist? She'd have to be a lot stronger than I was.

"So, who's it from?" Lauren was watching me with open curiosity, her blue eyes sharp on my face. I was sure my expression wouldn't allow me to claim it came from Alice like my mind screamed at me to.

"Just a friend."

She rolled her eyes. "Must be some friend. Does he work at Panera or something?"

I couldn't stop the laughter at the mental picture I got of Edward wearing a green apron and ladling soup. Would he have to wear a hairnet? That would be priceless. "No. He just has a friend that does." Or he knew the owner, most likely. Trust Edward to find a way to get yet another place that didn't deliver food to do just that. Did anybody say no to the man? _You certainly aren't going to._ So true.

"Hmm, well next time have him send me some. That soup smells great." She turned to leave and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh and Bella? I want details." She walked away before I could respond and I sighed. Of course she did. She and Jessica were the two biggest gossips in the office, which is why they covered the entertainment/gossip section of the paper. If either of them got wind that my delivery was from Edward Cullen…well, the headlines would scream and so would they. He was a popular topic of their columns over the past few years.

I opened the steaming soup and my mouth watered, nearly as much as when I was around the man who sent it. I ripped off a piece of the bread and dunked it into the soup and took a bite. Perfection. Speaking of perfection…I reached for my cell phone and sent a quick text message.

_Thanks for lunch, show off. Is there any restaurant in town that won't do your bidding?_

I grinned and dug into my lunch. This was way better than the strawberry yogurt that was waiting for me in the fridge. My cell beeped with an incoming message.

_Only Hot Tamales, but I'm working on it. I'll send you that next week as a sign of my victory. Is it good?_

I chuckled as I typed my reply. _Incredible. You should have stuck to the bread and water though. The soup made me moan much like a certain steak did. All the guys are staring at me._

I glanced around the bullpen but of course there were no eyes on me. He didn't need to know that though.

_Hmm, that's what I get for being nice, I suppose. You'll be interested to know that I just finished a hard practice and I felt compelled to take my shirt my off as I walked past the cheerleaders. They seem to appreciate the sight. _

Ass. Now I was thinking about him shirtless. That was not where I needed to go when I had another half day of work left.

_Were you walking alone or were you with Jasper? Because you know, he's quite a looker. _I giggled at the look I imagined to be on his face. I didn't know how it was possible but according to Alice he was somewhat insecure about Jasper having seen me changing. Like Edward had anything to worry about. He was all I would ever see, even if Jasper was naked next to Edward clothed like Nanook of the North. He consumed me. It should scare the hell out of me but somehow it didn't.

_Cute, Swan. It was just me. One of them offered to dry me off. Should I take her up on the offer?_

Bitch. Skanky, whorish cheerleader slut. Yes, I could dish it out but I couldn't take it. I'm a giant hypocrite and I admit it, thank you very much.

_Well I suppose you could but then I'm afraid you'll never get to sample me…I mean, my lasagna again. Can you live with that?_

I ate my soup and waited for his reply. My joking had taken on a little edge and I knew that I was being silly. But I was sure all the cheerleaders would be willing to lick the sweat off of him if given half an opportunity. I'd fantasized about that myself approximately 282 times.

_Shirt's back on. I can't take the chance of never being able to taste you…I mean, your lasagna again. What I've had so far has been the best I'd ever tasted._

Jeez, how did he always know how to say the right thing? The tension that had been setting into my shoulders melted away.

_Well I'll have to let you taste again…what did your note say? Oh yes, soon. _I wish all my interaction with him could be via text message. Well, all my verbal interaction that is. I certainly didn't want to give up the physical. Still, no verbal vomit this way. Even in our phone conversations I usually managed to say something inappropriate. He always laughed though. I loved that about him.

_Okay, now I really have to hit the showers. I'll try to call you before I leave. Enjoy your lunch._

I giggled as I texted him goodbye. _Make sure it's a cold one, like I've had to take all week. Talk to you later._

I finished off the last of the soup and threw the container in my trash can. An email from Buddy popped up requesting me in his office. That was different. I stood to go when my phone beeped one more time.

_Try not to think about my naked, wet, soapy body. You're supposed to be working after all. _The image that assaulted my brain was indeed fodder for yet another cold shower. Gorgeous bastard. I shut my phone and locked it in my desk while I went to talk to Buddy. I didn't need him distracting me anymore than he already was.

I strode past all the cubicles, waving at busy co-workers working on their articles, talking on the phones, or in Jessica and Lauren's case, gossiping near the employee lounge. Buddy's office was open and I walked in and sat in his gray armchair. He held up one finger as he finished up a phone call and then sat back, folding his hands across his expansive chest. Buddy had been an offensive lineman in college more than thirty years ago and he'd not lost any of the girth over the ages. In fact, he'd probably gotten bigger.

A smile stretched across his face, his brown and gray moustache twitching as he took me in. "Bella, I just finished your piece on Pan High. It's great. You really go beyond the X's and O's and capture the sights, sounds and feel of the game. Your work is getting better all the time. It won't be long until you're in my seat."

I felt a surge of pride at his words. Buddy Jackson was one of the best sports reporters in the nation and having him as my mentor was incredible. I couldn't ask for better. He never treated me any differently than he did the male sports reporters in our division either, which was still a rarity in the newspaper world. Women were still not the norm when it came to covering sports and we often got treated like second class citizens. Not from Buddy though. He respected me and I vowed that I would never do anything to diminish that.

"I don't think I could even begin to hope to fill your seat, Buddy."

"Are you calling me fat, Swan?" His brown eyes twinkled as he let out a loud belly laugh. We both knew I was not talking about his size.

"I call em like I see em," I told him with a mischievous grin.

"You wound me! Here I called you in to compliment you and you insult me in return. Never mind what I said, you're fired." He tried to look stern but he couldn't hold the face for more than two seconds before his smile erupted. "I like you, Bella. You keep my on my toes."

"That must be difficult, all that weight on ten tiny toes." Who could joke with their boss the way I could? His chuckle made his stomach shake.

"You're a smart ass, Swan. That's why you're good at this job. Never take yourself, or them, too seriously. One day you'll be working with the pros. Big talk, big egos, bigger attitudes…as long as you keep your sense of humor, you'll be able to handle them."

"Do they all have attitudes?"

"No, some of them are very good guys." My mind immediately flashed to Edward. "But they all have egos, some big, some small, but you can rub anyone the wrong way when you write something critical about them. The important thing is to stay honest and do your best to be impartial. That's nearly impossible when you cover a team for any length of time though. I'm a Cardinal fan, through and through, but I can still criticize a bad play or a bad call without bringing my bias into it. It's a fine line to tow and I believe you can do it."

"Thank you, Buddy." I wasn't sure how impartial I could be if I ever got the chance to interview Edward. Sure I could manage to leave out gushing how hot he was but could I really criticize a bad decision he made in print, knowing he'd read it the next day? I was suddenly quite glad that I didn't have to deal with that not so little issue. "How do you do it? How do you write something you know they won't like and then go face them a few days later to talk about the next game?" I was more than curious about that question, I felt like I needed to know the answer.

He folded his hands and leaned forward, studying me with interest. "That's a good question, Bella. It all boils down to thick skin, really. You take their anger and let it roll right off you." I didn't know if I could do that, particularly if I was sleeping with the person that was angry at me. "The thing I've found that worked the best was to be honest. Tell them it was a bad play, bad game, whatever. You know they can do better than that and so do they. They'll respect you for sticking to your opinion, even if it pisses them off."

I didn't know about that but I was glad, again, that I didn't have to deal with it. The high schoolers I wrote about I didn't usually see but once or twice a season. If I'd made any upset, I'd never heard about it, which was a good thing. I'd hate to think I'd ever hurt a kid who was playing his heart out. "You always manage to keep from being too critical in your articles, Bella, even when you're discussing a bad play. Continue that when you write about the big boys and I imagine they'll like you just as much as the high school kids do." I hoped one big boy in particular liked me a little more than that. _Hmmm, big boy_…damn it, Bella, focus!

He reached into his desk and pulled out an envelope addressed to the sports page. "A thank you card from Matt Morris' parents. They loved your article on their son." I took it from him and smiled at the note from Matt's mother. She'd been a gregarious, sweet woman who plied me with glasses of ice tea and cookies when I visited their house. "You won't get that from the pros or their mothers," Buddy said with a wry grin. "She sent cookies too but I confiscated those." I laughed and shook my head.

"Thanks for this; I'm putting it up at my desk."

"You should. She appreciates you, just as I do. Now I've got to head out to make my flight. Have a good weekend, Swan. What game are you going to tonight?"

"Pan versus Davis."

He whistled. "Should be a good one, two playoff teams from last year." How he knew that, when he spent all his time covering the Cards was beyond me. Just one more reason why Buddy was the best. "I look forward to your write up. Did you send me Hasselbeck's stats for the past two years?"

"Yes, they're in your email."

"Thanks, Swan. I'll see you Monday." Monday. I felt a shiver go through me at the reminder of what else Monday would bring.

"Okay, Buddy, have a good trip." Take me with you; I don't want to wait until Monday.

I walked past the lounge where Jessica and Lauren were still gossiping. They had such a tough job. I barely resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm telling you, they're back together. Why else would she be coming to town?"

"Jess, that break up was pretty nasty. Tanya bashed Edward in the press for weeks! I really doubt they're getting back together." I stood perfectly still as her words washed over me. Tanya? Edward? What was this?

"Yes, she did, but she also made it pretty clear that she was still crazy about him. From passionate love, to hate, back to love again; it wouldn't be the first time a couple broke up and got back together. My sources say she'll be here on Tuesday. What other reason would a supermodel have to come to Phoenix? She didn't seem too fond of it here. We were another thing she trashed in the press," Jessica said drily.

Tanya. Tanya was coming here. Edward hadn't said a word about it. Did he not know? How could he not? If Jessica knew, he must. What the hell was going on?

Lauren turned and noticed me hovering a few feet away, looking like…God knew what I looked look. A deer in headlights maybe? I felt like a car was barreling at me and I couldn't move. A beautiful, Russian luxury sports car that would flatten me and leave me in its tracks.

"Can we help you? Have you decided to dish on your new guy? Come on, Bella, who is Mr. Panera?"

I shook my head, trying to bring myself back in focus. I certainly wasn't about to discuss my new guy now, not that I ever would have. "Sorry, I have to finish up something for Buddy. I'll see you two next week." I hurried away from the curious gazes, keeping my head down and trying to concentrate on my breathing.

Edward's ex was coming here. Edward's beautiful ex wanted him back. He said he was over her, but that was easy to say when he hadn't seen her since they broke up. I couldn't compete with a supermodel. Maybe I didn't even have to try, since he hadn't mentioned it. He was probably waiting to see if she wanted him back and then he'd just stop talking to me and go gallivanting off to Paris with her.

I sank into my chair and buried my head in my hands. _Calm the hell down, Bella. He was just sending you sweet, sexy texts a half hour ago. Now you're jumping to conclusions, again. Just like you did the first time you met him. Don't make an ass of yourself and start assuming things. _Alright, but why didn't he tell me she was coming? We've talked every single night; he couldn't have mentioned it during those many hours of chatting?

_Maybe because he knew you'd freak out just like you're doing? He's already seen your reaction to other women, he's not an idiot. _Okay, that was true. I took a deep breath. I was overreacting. I wasn't going to fly off the handle just because his beautiful ex-girlfriend was coming to town for some unspecified reason. Maybe she wanted some bread and water from Panera and all the Paneras in the world were closed except the one here. _Oh, shut it woman, you're being ridiculous. _Well of course I was, Tanya didn't eat, surely. _You know damn well that's not what I meant. _I couldn't help it. I'd just met him and I could lose him already. Maybe I should have just slept with him. Then, at least, I'd know what I was missing instead of just imagining it.

My ruminations were cut off by my ringing phone. I quickly unlocked my desk drawer and opened it. It was him. Answer? Don't answer? Ask? Don't ask? Before I could think about it too hard the phone was open and I was saying hello.

"Hey, beautiful, how are you?" Beautiful, ha! Beautiful was the woman that was coming to see him, the one he hadn't seen fit to mention to me.

"I'm fine. You?" The words were clipped, cold. I couldn't help myself.

"You don't sound fine. Did Buddy give you a lot to do this weekend?" He sounded concerned and I felt some of my fear lessen. Still, I wasn't going to be able to let it go until I knew. Maybe now was not the right time but it couldn't wait.

"No, Buddy didn't give me a lot to do. I overheard something and I'm a little confused about it."

"What did you hear?"

"That Tanya was coming to town next week," I blurted. Silence on the other end of the line. Great. That wasn't the kind of response I'd been hoping for. "Listen, if you're getting back together, all you have to do is tell me. I'll walk away. No harm, no foul, it's not like we were heavily involved or anything." The words spewed out of my mouth automatically, coldly. I didn't believe a word I was saying but hopefully he did.

"Wait, what?" Great, so he'd suddenly gone deaf. Nice trick, Cullen.

"I heard your ex was coming to town to be with you again. I assume, since you didn't tell me about it, that you plan on seeing if something's still there. I understand. I don't hold it against you. She's a beautiful woman."

He laughed and I felt like my heart had been sliced in two. He was laughing at me already, not even waiting until she was back on his arm to laugh along with him at the little nothing that believed Edward Cullen wanted her. "Bella, I wouldn't get back together with Tanya if she was the last woman on earth. I certainly wouldn't get back together with her when I have someone much better to spend my time with. What brought this on?"

"You know how I am! Why didn't you tell me she was coming? Why is she coming, if not to get you back?" I was slightly mollified by his words but I was still bothered by the fact that he hadn't told me.

"Because I just found out about it yesterday and I was trying to find a way out of doing it at all."

"Doing what? Her? You can't do her, not if you want to do me." Oh Jesus, would I ever stop saying stupid things to him?

He chuckled again. "Bella, I am not doing anyone. My cold showers will attest to that. What I want to get out of doing is the commercial that they want us to shoot together. The contracts are signed and I've had my manager trying to find a way out. I wasn't going to tell you unless I had to go ahead with it."

So yeah, I was an overreacting fool. But he knew that about me and still he was here. He was strange. "What commercial?"

He sighed. "For that stupid cologne they made for me, Perfect Ten? They make perfume as well and approached us about doing an ad campaign months ago, when we were still together. Remember the first one?" I did remember, now that he mentioned it. Pictures of the two of them entwined together in a glossy magazine, his head pressed to her neck, both topless…fuck.

"Yes, I remember," I croaked, sickened at the images that were assaulting my brain of the two of them and what they might be asked to do now.

"Well, they want a commercial for Christmas and unless Tommy finds a way out of it, I have to film it next week. I would have mentioned it earlier but I honestly hoped I could back out. Why they want a couple that is no longer together pushing their perfume and cologne is beyond me but they are trying to make me stick to it. I was going to tell you, Bella, really, I just thought it could be after I'd found a way out of it." His voice was urgent and he sounded upset.

"Well, it would have been nice to not hear about it from the fellow gossip columnists." Of course they had none of the details, which let my imagination go wild.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't want to do it."

"I don't want you to." It came out before I could stop it. Like I had the right to tell him what to do with his fame, his career. We'd been out two times, for crying out loud.

"Tell you what, if Tommy can't break the contract…" he broke off, sounding uncertain.

"What?"

"Well, I don't know if you'd want to, but…you could come to the shoot? I mean, it's long and boring and you may not want to be around her anymore than I do, but maybe it would make you feel better? If you could see for yourself that she means nothing to me?" I'd never heard him sound so unsure of himself and I felt like a fool for freaking out on him yet again. I was going to drive him away, with or without the help of his supermodel ex.

"I don't have to go, that would probably be distracting and annoying for you."

"You could never annoy me and I'd love for you to distract me." His voice was more confident now. "I don't know what they're going to want us to do and maybe it would make you uncomfortable, but I'd honestly love for you to be there, if you wanted."

What if they had them rolling around on a bed, naked? I didn't know if I could watch that. Still, I'd blow it up more in my mind if I didn't go. "I'll think about it and let you know, okay? I'm not sure if I can stand it or not."

"Bella, I promise you that I'm more than over Tanya. I'm happier now, with you, than I've ever been before. I hope you believe that." His voice was so warm, so sweet. I wanted to believe it more than anything. I tried to silence the little voice in my head reminding me that James had said something similar. Edward was not James; he was a billion times better. _And a billion times more wanted. _Damn it.

"I'm working on it, Edward. It's not easy for me to trust, but I am trying."

"I'll never give you reason to doubt me, I swear." There were just some reactions I couldn't control. But I was going to try, for him.

"I believe you." And I did. He'd been beyond my wildest dreams so far, so maybe he would continue to eclipse all my expectations. He seemed too good to be true, but he was. He'd given me no reason to doubt that.

"I have to get on the plane. Are we okay?"

"Yes. Call me when you can?"

"Count on it. I'll talk to you soon. And Bella?"

"What?"

"I can't wait until Monday. See you then, sweetheart." He hung up and left me feeling warm. It was me he was spending Monday with, not her. And he'd invited me to the shoot, which he would not have done if he had any residual feelings for Tanya. I was his choice, unbelievable though it may seem. Monday…it couldn't get here soon enough.

Xoxoxox

"God, Alice, what is all this?" I'd gotten to Alice's condo an hour before game time and found a spread to rival that at a buffet. Subs, nachos, hot dogs, wings, potato chips, potato salad, beans, coleslaw…it was a smorgasbord of food. "Are other people coming over?"

She walked out of the kitchen and handed me a glass of water. "No, it's just us."

"Then why did you get enough food to feed a small country?"

She plopped on the couch and flipped to Fox to watch the pregame show. "I looked on the web and found out that was the food most commonly served when hosting a game. I'm hosting one so I had to do it right."

"Alice…"

"What? One day when I'm married to Jasper, I'll likely have bigger viewing parties, right? So consider this practice." Nothing like leaping to marriage after knowing a man for a few weeks. That was Alice for you, though.

"Now, grab some food and sit down next to me and tell me what's going on. I'm sorry I was so busy this weekend. The fundraiser for Pediatric AIDS was insane. It went off without a hitch but I battled the caterer nonstop for days and then the champagne vendor shortchanged me and we ran out of chairs and…" she cut herself off with an airy wave. "Enough of that. What's this about Edward's ex?"

I sighed and grabbed a plate full of nachos and some wings. "Tanya," I spat, even though I didn't know the woman, I hated her. "She's coming into town to shoot a commercial with him for that cologne of his."

Alice frowned. "Cologne commercials are always sexy. No wonder you're freaking out. Why does it have to be Tanya?"

"Because they have a perfume as well that she's the spokesperson for. According to Edward, they got pushed to do it when they were a couple. He wasn't too thrilled about it at the time but saw no reason to protest. He doesn't want to do it now but his agent says he's stuck."

"That blows," Alice said. "But you know that he has no interest in her anymore, Bella. He's into you."

"But Alice, she's a supermodel! How can I even begin to compete with…"

She smacked my leg, nearly knocking my plate right off my lap and onto her white couch. I just managed to catch it. "It's not a competition! Listen, Jasper's told me quite a bit about Edward's time with Tanya and it was hardly sunshine and roses. He said Edward was always tense around her, she was a bitch at all times, and they couldn't really hang out because she didn't get along with anyone! Edward rarely spent any time with her, too. She's usually off in Europe modeling and walking runways. They were barely together even while they dated. He'd go weeks without talking to her."

I felt a smile forming at those words. "You've been checking up on Edward, have you?"

She giggled and put her plate on the coffee table before laying her head on my shoulder. "Of course. What's the point of dating best friends if you can't get all the good gossip? Jasper may seem like a quiet guy in public but he's quite the talker when we're alone. I can get anything out of him."

I joined in her laughter. "That reminds me, Edward was a bit put out because Jasper and Emmett were teasing him with all the details of our first date. Did you have to tell him everything?"

"I didn't! You called me while I was at his house and he overheard. I can't help it if your porno sounds made me yell and he listened. And, well, it was just so cute, Bella. You two are made for each other. Everything Jasper tells me solidifies it."

"Jasper's like a gossipy old woman."

She giggled and kicked her feet. "I know! Isn't it fabulous? But he shouldn't have given Edward shit about your night. I'm not on board with that. So I'll help you out!" She was off the couch and in her bedroom before I could even process her movement. She appeared and handed me a DVD with a huge grin on her face.

"What's this?"

"The fashion show video. Give it to Edward tomorrow night and tell him to do his worst. Jasper deserves it."

"That might win me back some points after my freak out over Tanya." I put the disk on my purse and turned back to the pregame. "Look!" They showed a shot of Edward and Jasper warming up on the sidelines in shorts and t-shirts, laughing and looking completely loose. Dear God, he was gorgeous.

"My Jazz!" She clapped and sat down right in front of the TV. For a second I was afraid she was going to lick the screen. "Would you look at him, Bella? Isn't he just the most beautiful man you've ever seen?"

"Yes," I responded, though I wasn't talking about her man. Edward was all I could see, his green eyes twinkling as he chuckled at something Jasper said. They both stretched their hamstrings and holy crap was it a lovely sight; tanned, toned legs, rippling muscles. "The cameraman must be a woman."

"Or gay," Alice pointed out with a giggle as we got a tight shot of both their asses. "Whoever it is, I'm giving them flowers or cookies or both." Sadly, they cut away then to go back to the talking heads at the desk. Terry Bradshaw was discussing Edward's arm, demonstrating his grip on the football and talking about how his long fingers gave him an advantage throwing. I swallowed loudly at the mention of his fingers as Alice collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"You and Edward's fingers…when are you going to get intimately acquainted with those lovely digits?" she asked, after she'd calmed sufficiently. I was fanning myself from the sudden sweat that had broken out over my body at the thought of his fingers moving over my skin, slipping into my panties and…holy shit.

"We're trying to take it slow," I muttered, because it sounded ridiculous right about now and I knew that Alice would…

"Slow? What the hell is wrong with you two? Look, I know you're gun shy after James but it's been two long years, Bella. A woman has needs. Needs that include having those hands on every part of her body as soon as humanly possible." She put her hands on her hips as she spoke, lecturing me sternly. She looked like an outraged fairy of some sort and it made me laugh. She was adorable, swimming in Jasper's jersey once again.

"We don't want to jump into bed too fast and ruin things." It made sense, sometimes, when he wasn't touching me, or kissing me, or in the same room with me.

Alice sat back down next to me and took my hand. "I know you're scared, Bella. I get it, I do. But sometimes you have to have a little faith and trust your instincts. I know that's not your normal way but if you never take a chance and let yourself be open to it, love will pass you by. You want Edward, don't you?"

Like that was even a question. "Of course I do."

"Well, what if you got hit by a bus tomorrow, having never had the chance to feel those long fingers and all the magic that they could bring you? What then?"

"Then I'd be one pissed off dead woman."

She giggled and nodded proudly. "Well, you being you, you'll over think the situation to death, but just chew on that for awhile. He's good for you; I know it and I think you know it too. This situation with the ex sucks but he'll get through it and come right back to you."

"He invited me to be there."

Alice's eyes widened and she moved her mouth but no sound came out for a good couple of minutes, which for her was probably a world record. "You didn't tell me that! Bella, you have to go! Then you'll see just how over her he is."

"I know, Alice, but you've seen those commercials. They'll probably be half naked and groping each other. I don't know if I can stand it."

"Please, that's just acting. I can't believe he invited you! That says a lot about what he thinks of you and where he thinks you're headed." Alice bounced happily.

"What if I go and see chemistry and he forgets I'm alive when he's reminded of just how beautiful she is?"

She smacked me again, harder this time. "Bella, seriously, don't make me hit you."

"Um, I believe you already did."

"I mean for real." Oh, because my thigh wasn't bruising as we spoke? "You are just as beautiful as she is and more importantly, you're real. She's a living doll; you can dress her up, pose her, take her out and she'll decorate your arm but there's no substance there."

"How do you know? You haven't met her."

"Jazzy told me." Of course he had. "She was all wrong for Edward from the start and he even knew it but he couldn't get out of the relationship without a lot of drama that he just wanted to avoid." Ha, if he wanted to avoid drama I wasn't sure why he'd be interested in me. I'd shown my overdramatic side to him more than once now.

"When do they film?"

"Wednesday morning."

She got up and ran to her appointment book. "I can move that meeting to Thursday, my assistant can handle the luncheon….okay, as long as I can get out by four we're good."

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"We're going to the shoot together, silly. Do you think I'd make you face Edward's ex alone?"

God bless her. "Well, yes."

She slammed her book shut and turned to face me, glaring. "What kind of friend would I be if I let my best friend in the world face something like that alone? I'll be there, wearing my best bitchface."

"I love you, Alice."

"I love you, too. Now, let's eat and watch our men kick some Sea Lion ass."

"Seahawks, Alice," I told her between snorts of laughter.

"Hawks, Lions, all the same to me, they're going down." She danced back over to the couch and grabbed her plate. "We have the hottest two guys on the planet, Bella, and nobody is taking them away from us. I won't allow it." She punctuated her statement by biting into a wing fiercely. I laughed and gave silent thanks for Alice; she was the best friend a girl could ever have.

The Fox NFL Sunday music sounded and the game was on. They showed a uniform clad Edward on the sidelines, speaking with his coach, the light of battle in his eyes now instead of laughter. He still made my mouth water. Maybe I should take that leap before the bus came along to flatten me. Missing out on that would be criminal. I had things to think about before tomorrow night. The camera showed a close up of Edward's hand as he pointed out something to the coach in their playbook. Hot damn. Yes, I had a lot to think about indeed.

* * *

**A/N It seems Miss Bella is just as impatient as Edward, doesn't it? What will Monday hold? Sorry we didn't get to the game tape date here, it got away from me and I had things to do. I kinda wanted to write it in EPOV anyway, so this works out well. I hope you'll forgive me!**

**My beloved friend and supporter, HippieStarr, started a thread for First & Ten over at Twilighted. I linked to it in my profile. Beyond story teasers and discussions, we're talking football and hot football players (complete with some lovely pictures). Come, join in! I know a lot of you are football fans thanks to your reviews. And for the curious, the Steelers seem to have the most fans among my readers. No shocker, they're a good team and I still am bitter that they got Coach Tomlin away from my Bucs. I found two fellow Bucs fans/readers which was delightful! Please, come by the thread and chat with me about anything.**

**By popular demand...er, the request of about two people, QBward is on twitter. He's at symbol QBward He's enjoying making new friends, so stop by and say hi. I'm on Twitter as well, not that I'm nearly as interesting, my boys get far more attention, shocker! I'm at symbol Nolebucgrl if you would like to chat with me there.**

**I think that's it for my wordiness this week. See you shortly with date #3. As you can see, I'm sticking to the non-angst. Yes, Bella had a freakout over Tanya but instead of running away, she spoke to him about it and she's taking him at his word. I like couples that actually communicate, don't you? I promise that will be consistent throughout the story.**


	9. Chapter 9 First Down

First & Ten Chapter 9

EPOV

I plopped in the seat and let my head fall back with a sigh as I closed my eyes and tried to relax for the first time since Friday. My entire body was sore, but the good kind of sore that comes from a great workout, or a well played game. I rolled my right shoulder and though it was a little tight, there wasn't an ounce of pain, thankfully.

Movement in the seat next to me cause my eyes to pop open and I grinned as Jasper sat gingerly, holding a ice pack to his crotch with a grimace. "I always said you were a cool one, but that's fucking ridiculous."

He glared and punched my shoulder, my right shoulder. "Damn, Jasper, watch the arm!"

"Don't make fun of my cold cock. It's your fault anyway."

I raised an eyebrow. "And how, exactly, is it my fault you sprained your dick? I haven't been anywhere near that part of your anatomy, nor do I intend to, no matter how much you beg."

Jasper's angry stare melted as he laughed heartily. "Keep dreaming, Cullen. I know you want it, but this has been claimed."

"I could totally take Alice." His mouth dropped open and he guffawed even louder. "If I wanted to, which I don't."

"Sure," he gasped. "That verbal slip said everything about your hidden desires for me."

"What is it with you and Emmett and your obsession with me? No means no." Jasper's blue eyes twinkled with mirth and he grinned, slapping his knee with his hand and then grimacing.

"Damn it, don't make me laugh. My dick hurts."

"I'd like to know exactly how it's my fault that you pulled your groin."

He rolled his eyes. "I pulled it while straining to reach your errant pass."

"Errant my ass, you were a second late on the route. That's not my fault."

"Like hell it's not, you should have held the ball longer."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought getting rid of it before Lofa Tatupu planted my ass in the turf was a good idea," I muttered sarcastically.

"Pansy."

"Defective dick."

"Ouch! That hurts damn it." I chuckled at his wounded expression and nudged him with my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's not defective. Just temporarily out of order."

He grimaced and then laughed. "You better hope you can take Alice. When I tell her you broke one of her favorite toys, there'll be hell to pay."

Shit, he was probably right. Alice might be little but she was formidable; both Jasper and Bella had told me stories that should have me worried. But still, it wasn't my fault.

"From what Bella said, she'd be more concerned if you damaged that pretty face of yours."

He hooted. "You, calling me pretty? Please, Cullen, you're practically a woman you're so beautiful."

"I knew you wanted me."

"Yeah, yeah." He fastened his seat belt and frowned down at his watch. "When the hell are we taking off? I want to get home before midnight."

"Gotta call Alice?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Gotta call Bella?"

I grinned at him. "Already did, as soon as I got done with post game interviews."

"You're whipped already," he pointed out, quite rightly.

"Maybe. I don't know, man, I just wanted to hear her voice and see what she thought of the game."

"And?"

I shook my head in amazement. "She said I forced that throw to you in the fourth, the one where you broke your cock."

"It's not broken," he hissed and then he grinned. "She's on my side though! It is your fault! And she watched with Alice, which means Alice will know it's your fault. Good luck, man."

"Yeah, I'll wear a cup next time I'm around her. Anyway, how cool is it that Bella knew I forced that throw? I've never known a girl like her. She's amazing."

He smirked. "Yep, you're totally whipped and you haven't even gotten the pussy yet. How does that happen?"

I shot him a glance. "Like Alice didn't own you within two minutes of meeting her?"

He nodded, his shaggy blond hair falling over his shoulders. "Okay, good point."

A commotion at the front of the plane caught our attention. Sure enough, Emmett had arrived and he was high fiving everyone in his path. Then he stopped and brushed off his shoulders for some odd reason. "What the fuck, Emmett?" Darnell Dockett was behind him and trying to nudge him along.

"Just trying to get the bird guts off me, Double D. We killed those Seahawks!"

Dockett laughed and then lowered his shoulder and sent Emmett staggering. "Take a seat, man, I want to go home. Hate all this fucking rain."

Darnell was right; it had rained for the entire game. I'd had to take an extra long shower after the game, not for the usual reason of jerking off over Bella either. Emmett lumbered down the aisle and dropped into the seats in front of me and Jasper. I say seats because he threw up the arms between them and took up two on his own. Only Emmett.

He got on his knees and peered down at us from above. "Hey, Mr. Not So Long Horn, how's it hanging? Or do they have it in a splint?"

Jasper punched the seat but Emmett just grinned. "Fuck you, Emmett. It's not in a splint."

"Too bad, that would probably give you some actual girth. You might be half my size then."

"Stop checking out my package. You're supposed to be gay for him." Jasper pointed at me sullenly.

"I guess he's moved on. My heart is broken." Sarcasm dripped from my tone.

Emmett licked his lips at me. "Don't worry, Perfect Ten, I'd never replace you."

I groaned at the mention of that particular name. "Don't remind me. Wednesday is going to suck."

"I can't believe that Stalin is coming to town. Wait until I tell Rosie." His eyes lit up. "Maybe she'll kick her ass for real this time."

A part of me hoped she'd do just that. Then again, the less eventful Tanya's trip, the better. I just wanted her gone. "I did everything I could go to get out of it but Tommy says the contract is air tight and Victoria claims it would be bad PR. Like I give a damn."

Emmett hooted. "Of course you give a damn, Vogue. You're the golden boy, you can't have the ex badmouthing you in the press yet again. She was pretty fucking vicious in that Elle article."

"See, the fact that you've read that is highly disturbing. Why must you stalk me?"

He puffed up, his pale blue eyes snapping at me. "Because you're my boy. My quarterback and my friend. That bitch is not allowed to make you look like the bad guy in your relationship. You tolerated her bad attitude and crappy treatment for way too long, buddy; and it's my job to protect you, on the field and off."

And there it was; the reason why Emmett McCarty was one of my best friends in the world. He might pull pranks and tease me mercilessly, but he would go to the mat for me time and time again. "Thanks, Em, I appreciate it." He smiled, as always his good humor easily restored. "And if you want to use that as an excuse for why you read girly magazines, I'll let it slide."

He chortled and smacked the back of the seat, causing it to shake. "Don't make fun; some of those of magazines have great sex tips. You'd be amazed at the shit I've learned. Rosie has no complaints, let me tell you. If you want to borrow some, you know," he glanced around and lowered his voice, "For Bellaaaaa…"

"Shut it, Emmett."

"Yeah, they're not sleeping together yet," Jasper chimed in helpfully.

"Why the hell not?" Emmett demanded, staring at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"Because, last time I fell in bed with a chick was with Tanya. I don't really want a repeat of that, do you?"

"Please, Bella's nothing like Genghis Kahn."

"First off, Genghis Kahn was not Russian and secondly, how do you know? You haven't met her."

He grinned at me. "But I will be, soon, one way or another." His smile was sunny but his tone was almost threatening. "You've kept me at bay nearly long enough but I'm giving you until the weekend."

"What do you mean, the weekend?"

"I mean, it's time I met your girl." Jasper snickered and Emmett pointed at him. "Yours too." Jasper stopped snickering. "You and they are coming over on Friday night to my place. Barbeque. Be there at seven."

"But Em, we have a game…"

"A Sunday night game, which means that we don't have to have our asses to the office at 7 AM Saturday. You're doing it, I will hear no arguments." Jasper and I glanced at one another and shrugged. We both knew if he didn't get his way, we'd suffer for it in the long run. He beamed at us and clapped his hands. "Good, now that that's settled, let's discuss Attila the Hun. When is she arriving?"

"Damned if I know."

Emmett studied me appraisingly. "Are you saying she hasn't tried to get in contact with you since she found out about the shoot?" I shrugged and shifted in my seat. Emmett pointed at me in triumph. "She has! I knew it! Did you talk to her?"

"Of course not. I let her go to voicemail. I was talking to Bella at the time, which was way more important than hearing whatever Tanya had to say."

Emmett nodded. "And what did her message say?"

"That she was looking forward to seeing me." I rolled my eyes. "The feeling is most definitely not mutual."

"Did she call you dahhhhhhlinggggg?" he intoned with a Russian accent, throwing his head back and putting his hand on his forehead dramatically. I groaned at the mention of her pet name for me. He and Jasper chuckled. "I knew it! She never changes! You better watch out for her, Maxim. She'll try to sink those claws into you again."

"That's not going to happen." She couldn't win me over with sex this time. I didn't want her. I wanted Bella.

"I know it's not and you know it's not but she doesn't know it."

"She'll know it soon enough," I muttered. "I asked Bella to come to the shoot."

Emmett did a double take and Jasper started choking on the water he'd been chugging next to me. "You did what?" Em demanded.

"I invited Bella to come along."

Jasper and Emmett exchanged glances. "Why did you do that? I thought you liked this girl?" Emmett asked.

"I do like her. You didn't hear her, man. She thought I was going to dump her and get back with Tanya. I told her I wasn't but I don't think she really believed me. Next thing I knew, I was asking her to be there."

"So you think the best way to reassure the girl you like over your ex is to let her watch you film a sexy commercial with her? I thought you had some brains in your head, but clearly I was overestimating you. Did you get a concussion last week?" Emmett studied me curiously.

"No, I didn't get a concussion. The invitation just popped out and…damn it, I do want her to be there. I want her to be everywhere I am. I wanted her to be at the game tonight."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks again and then smirked at me. "Welcome to the club, man." Jasper clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"What club?"

"You're in love, or damn near close to it." I opened my mouth to protest but what could I say? I'd never felt this way about anyone before and when I allowed myself to think about it, I knew that I could easily fall in love with Bella. I was probably already halfway there but it was way too soon for such things.

"It's too soon," I told them.

Emmett snorted and Jasper shook his head. "As you so accurately pointed out, I was gone over Alice pretty much instantly."

"And the instant Rosie threw that wrench at me; I knew I'd belong to her forever." Emmett's blue eyes twinkled at the memory. "Compared to us, you and Bella are moving like turtles, man. Pick up the pace."

I rolled my eyes and let my head fall back against the seat again. "Bella's a little gun shy; she got hurt by some prick in college so she has a hard time trusting. She's working on it, I can see that, but she immediately thought I was going to dump her for Tanya when she heard about it from her co-workers."

Jasper punched my arm again. "Would you stop that shit? Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Why'd she find out from her co-workers, you dumbass? You should have told her yourself."

"Because I was trying to get out of having to do the stupid commercial at all. If I had, why tell her? Why upset her over nothing?"

Emmett snorted. "Because, man, they always find out somehow and then you're in even deeper shit for not having told them. Women like to know every little thing. How do you not know this?"

"I don't know. Tanya didn't give a damn about what I was doing day in and day out. Neither did Lauren."

"They were self-absorbed Hollywood types, GQ. You need to wise up to the ways of real women, fast. Your Bella sounds like a quality girl. If you want to keep her around, you're going to have to be honest with her. Dating someone like you can't be easy, particularly for someone who's been hurt." Emmett's eyes narrowed. "Who hurt her anyway? Where do we find him?"

I grinned at Emmett's immediate willingness to kick someone's ass for Bella. He was already loyal to her and they hadn't even met yet. "Some asshole named James that she went to college with. Cheated on her, repeatedly, all while making her think she was the one."

"We need more than a first name," Emmett said, his smile turning feral.

I chuckled. "I'll see what I can do, though I don't think she's got any residual feelings for him. I think she's shied away from dating because of it."

"She has," Jasper piped in. "Alice told me she'd set her up now and then and it was always a disaster because Bella wouldn't let anybody in, she mostly gave them the silent treatment." I really kind of loved that mental image, Bella ignoring some faceless guy who wasn't good enough for her. "The fact that she's opening up with you says quite a bit about how she feels."

"Bella and Edward, sitting in a tree…"

"Shut up, Emmett." There was no heat behind my words, I felt too good at the knowledge that Bella was letting me in. I wanted her to let me in mentally as well as physically and damn, I was hard as a rock at just that thought.

"Okay, man, but just treat her the way she deserves, the opposite of the way that prick did. I can already tell I'm going to love her, just like you do. Hell, she likes football; I love her for that alone."

I grinned. "She said that you got away with tripping in the second quarter."

Emmett boomed out a laugh. "I totally did. Pitcock was getting around me and I took out his shin. The refs missed it. Damn, your girl is sharp. Does your girl know anything about football?" he demanded of Jasper.

I started choking on laughter. "She told Bella that she wanted us to kick Sea Lion ass today." Emmett pounded on the seat and wiped tears from his eyes while Jasper smiled indulgently.

"What she lacks in knowledge she makes up for in enthusiasm. And she's learning to tackle very well."

We all laughed and then the plane engines started up and we finally began to taxi down the runway. Emmett sighed but turned around and buckled his seat belt. "I can't wait to meet those two." Jasper and I exchanged a glance and smiled. We couldn't wait either.

Xoxoxox

It was kind of ridiculous to be nervous for the third date. I hadn't even been that worked up over our first date, but this was different. This was Bella entering an area that had never been breached by another person, let alone a woman that I was dating. This was new and different and had me a bit on edge for some inexplicable reason. I didn't know why though, it's not like we hadn't had discussions on this very topic over the phone.

I smiled as I remembered her excited yes when I asked her if she'd like to watch game film with me. She was an original alright. I couldn't fathom asking another girl to spend her evening breaking down tape and helping me prepare for the game but I was on a bit of a time crunch this week thanks to that damn commercial shoot on Wednesday. Coach Clapp had cleared it but he was none too pleased since that was the day we usually started to put the game plan together in depth.

But what could I do? I'd signed on the dotted line like a moron. Why I even had to have a cologne line was beyond me. But my publicist insisted that it "broke me out of the sporting mold and gave me new avenues of income off the field." Like I needed more money. Tanya had been all gung ho about it though and our agents agreed and it was easier just to whip off my shirt and let them cover me with oil. Wednesday was going to be a fucking nightmare.

And I'd invited Bella into the fray and apparently Alice was coming, which scared the shit out of me. I'd come home today to find a lovely note on my door telling me that if I ever hurt that area of Jasper's anatomy again she'd make sure to return the favor. He wasn't lying when he said she was a handful. Maybe I really should get wear my cup on Wednesday, just in case; protect myself from Alice's fists and Tanya's talons. Crap, when had my life become so complicated?

A knock on the door gave me the answer to that particular question. Bella was a complication, alright, but the best kind. I walked over and threw the door open to find her standing there with a huge smile on her face and a 6-pack of Heineken in her hand. Yeah, she was definitely perfect for me. I plucked the bottles out of her hand and pulled her in for a kiss that was meant to be light and friendly but quickly turned heated when she pressed her body to mine and wound her arms around my neck. I wrapped my left hand, which was beerless, around her waist and met her tongue with my own. Jesus, what was it about this girl that made me want to rip her clothes off the second I got my hands on her? She was turning me into an animal and I wasn't remotely upset about it.

I fumbled to get the beer on the side table that at next to the front door and set it down while I slammed the door shut and pressed Bella against it, gripping her waist with both hands now as we devoured one another. Her hands shot into my hair and I groaned against her lips as she tugged on the ends lightly. God I wanted her. How was I supposed to keep my hands off her when my body seemed drawn to her like gravity? I was hard as a rock and I'd been in her presence for exactly sixty seconds. I really needed to take her out next time if we were going to keep with this whole going slow plan, which I was beginning to hate more and more by the second.

Bella made a little mewling sound against my mouth and I reluctantly pulled away from her, because if I didn't stop now I wasn't going to stop at all. Her lips were swollen and pouty and so very edible that I nearly kissed her again. Down boy. Her eyes opened and I was immediately lost in that beautiful deep brown that made me think of Hershey's kisses. Kisses, kissing, kissing Bella…damn it. I tore my eyes from hers and looked at the rest of her, which didn't do anything to diminish the situation in my pants. She was wearing an unbuttoned green silky shirt, black tank top and black, form fitting jeans that left little to the imagination; not that I didn't already know what her legs looked like and I really missed the sight of them now if I was being honest.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, smiling up at me.

"Hi, yourself." I gave her a quick peck this time, a little bit more normal greeting than our original one. I missed that one already though.

I took her hand and led her into the kitchen, where I pulled out a beer, opened it and handed it to her and took one for myself. "You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

She shook her head; her long hair spilling over her shoulders and across her breasts and…damn it. This was hard. Hard being the key word. Damn it again. "What do you mean?" she asked, biting her lip and eying me curiously.

I laughed as I took her hand again and led her into the media room. Yes, I had a media room, totally separate from the big screen in the living room. I had huge speakers and a giant leather couch and a 70" high def TV along with four 32" TVs, two on each side, for viewing of multiple angles or games if I so desired. Bella's jaw dropped open and she looked around in wonder. "Wow, Edward, this is incredible! I'd love to spend Sunday's in this room watching every single game that I could." It was on the tip of my tongue to ask her if she wanted a key before I realized how utterly inappropriate that was this early in the game. And it scared the shit out of me because I didn't have any qualms with the idea of her having a key to my place, and nobody had a key to my house other than my parents. I'd toyed with giving Jasper one but I figured he'd use it to fuck with me at some point so I wasn't about to give him the opportunity. But here I was, on date number three with Bella, and I was ready to give her a key. I was officially insane over this girl.

"We can do that on the bye week." We were off week nine and I loved the idea of curling up with Bella and spending all day watching football and analyzing plays.

She must have too, because her face lit up and she threw her arms around me. "I'd love that! We could invite Jasper and Alice and ask her to bring food, too. You should have seen the amount she got for your game yesterday. She could have fed about fifty people and it was just the two of us." She bit her lip. "I mean, would it be cool to ask them over? I didn't mean to assume that…"

I cut her off with a kiss. "Of course it is. Actually…" Here we go. "Emmett wanted me to invite you over to a barbeque at his place on Friday. We don't play until Sunday night so we have a little bit of free time this weekend. Jas is bringing Alice. Do you want to go?"

She grinned and nodded. "I'd love to! I can't wait to meet Emmett! The way you talk about him makes me think he'll be lots of fun."

I groaned and dropped onto the couch and tugged her down next to me. "Just ignore everything he says and especially every name he calls me. I don't need you calling me Princess."

She started laughing uncontrollably, resting her head on my shoulder and hitting my left knee with her hand. "Princess! Oh that's great; I'm totally going to start calling you that."

I raised an eyebrow and gave her a mock glare. "Call me that and keeping my hands off you is going to be a lot easier than I thought."

Bella snorted and threw her legs across my lap. "Big talk, QB. You'll suffer just as much, if not more, with that punishment." That was so damn true.

I sighed and grabbed the remote to flip on the TV. I already had the disk ready to go so I hit a few buttons and we were all set. I kept the control at my right side because I constantly needed to stop and start tape when I was watching, so I could check out my footwork and ball placement and the position of every player on the field. It was an exacting process and I hoped Bella wouldn't find it boring.

She seemed perfectly content; her head lying on the couch cushions and her body sprawled across the couch and me. I slipped her sandals off her feet and set them down before taking the right one in my hand and rubbing it gently. Bella let out a low moan that made my cock twitch in my jeans and I bit back a groan. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. I was already distracted and we hadn't even gotten through the first series yet. Bella flexed her foot in my hand so I kept rubbing and tried to focus on the action on the screen.

Our first possession had been three and out, I'd completed a short pass to Cheney for 5 yards, then we'd picked up two on the run and my next pass had bounced off Jasper's hands and fallen harmlessly to the field. It looked like I'd…"You released a second too early." I turned and gaped at Bella, who'd echoed my thought before I'd even had time to register it.

"What?"

She pointed her beer at the screen. "Your release, you let it go a second too early. Jasper wasn't into his cut until…rewind it." She sounded like some kind of college professor and it was pretty damn sexy. I hurried to comply and she smiled triumphantly. "See! You released the ball but Jasper hadn't made his cut yet. Ultimately, you should release at the same time that he cuts right, correct?"

"Uh, right. How do you know that?" Was she for real? She wasn't some fantasy girl that I'd dreamed up, was she? Jasper had met her, so she was real and I wasn't crazy. But damn…she was just perfect.

She rolled her eyes and tipped her beer to her mouth. I watched with fascination as her lips surrounded the bottle. Yes, this was definitely the most interesting tape session I'd ever had. She swallowed and so did I, because saliva had pooled in my mouth as I watched her. This was either a very bad or a very good idea. I wasn't sure which yet.

"I've been watching football since I was a little kid. Dad always wanted a son but he just had me and though I sucked at sports, I always liked them so I watched with him every weekend and learned all I could. When I decided to be a sports reporter, I asked the local high school coach to teach me how to break down tape." She made a face. "Not very girly or attractive, huh?"

God, did she not know what she was doing to me just by spouting some sports knowledge? I smiled at her and gave her foot another rub. "You appear to be all woman to me, Bella. And as for being attractive? It's taking every ounce of will I have in me to refrain from jumping you right now."

She started coughing, seemingly choking on her beer. I pulled her up and started pounding on her back lightly as she coughed and choked, her face bright red. "Bella, are you okay?" She nodded and gasped for breath and I wondered what the hell I'd done to cause that reaction. My pats turned to rubs and she edged closer to me, now sitting sideways on my lap.

Her breathing slowed and she gave me a shaky smile. "Sorry about that, the beer went down the wrong pipe."

I kept rubbing her back and she nestled her head between my shoulder and neck. The situation with my cock was not getting any better now that her tight little body was right on top of me. "Are you alright now?" She nodded. "I wasn't really going to jump you, you know. I know we promised we'd take things slow…" She mumbled something against my neck but I couldn't make out what she was saying. "What?"

She pulled back from my neck a little but kept her eyes trained away from my face. "Maybe I want you to." Oh Jesus, I was never going to deflate at this rate. My palms broke out in a sweat and my heart started racing and I felt as though I was actually playing football instead of sitting on the couch in my media room with the perfect girl sitting on my lap telling me she apparently wanted me to take her to bed.

I wanted to, more than anything. I wanted to stand up and carry Bella into my bedroom and undress her slowly, touching and kissing every inch of her body for hours before I made love to her. What the hell was stopping me? The past? The past was the past and Bella wasn't Tanya or Lauren. She was a billion times better and seemed like everything I ever wanted. That was the problem though, she seemed perfect but did I really know? I didn't want to rush it and lose her, but I didn't want to reject her and lose her either.

I stroked her cheek and tilted her head so that she was looking up at me. "Bella, what brought this on? I thought we were going to take things slow, even if it's killing us."

Her cheeks were a light pink color and I couldn't resist moving my thumb over the lovely soft skin there. She bit her lip and shrugged and then muttered something about a bus. "A bus? What's a bus got to do with anything?" I never knew what was going to come out of that gorgeous mouth of hers. It was fascinating and I wondered, not for the first time, how her mind worked.

She sighed. "Alice said I might get hit by a bus and if I did I would regret not sleeping with you and I'd be one pissed off ghost and your ex is coming to town and even though you say you don't want her, of course she'll want you back because you're you and everyone wants you and she's beautiful and I can't begin to compare so I should sleep with you now before I don't have the chance anymore and hate myself forever. Obviously."

I was silent for a minute, trying to comprehend the word vomit that had spewed from her mouth. "Um, so, you want to sleep with me because you might die and even if you don't die, you think I'm going to dump you in two days for my ex? And therefore you want to sleep with me right before I supposedly dump you? Isn't that kind of backwards?"

Bella glared at me and crossed her arms over her breasts. I didn't know whether I should be sorry or thankful for that. I also didn't know whether I should be sorry or thankful for this conversation. "What do you mean, backwards? What's backwards about wanting to sleep with you?"

Good God. Was I really going to try to talk the girl I wanted more than anything else out of sleeping with me tonight? Yes, yes I was. I'm a moron. "Nothing is backwards about you wanting to sleep with me. I'm beyond grateful that you do. I would be down on my knees thanking God right now if you weren't in my lap." Her lips twitched into a smile. "What is backwards is you sleeping with me only to get it done because you think you're going to lose me, one way or another. Death or ex. Take your pick."

She huffed and shifted in my lap, which caused my eyes to cross as she rubbed up against my dick. "I don't just want to sleep with you to get it done. I want you, Edward. You know that. You're not an idiot." Clearly I was because I didn't have her naked in my bed right at this moment.

I kissed her softly and groaned when her arms wound around my neck. _Smooth move, Cullen. Now she thinks it's going to happen. _I pulled back and loosened her hold on me. "Bella, I want you too, but I am not going to sleep with you because you think we're on some kind of imaginary time crunch. You're not going to get hit by a bus. I'm not either. And I most certainly am not going to go running back to Tanya. I thought I'd made that clear over the phone."

She let go of me and tried to get out of my lap but I grabbed her waist and held firm, because apparently I'm some kind of masochist that likes to torture myself. Having her on the other end of the couch would be infinitely easier, though not preferable. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

"I know what you said but it's easy to say that when she's in another country. Will you still feel the same way when we're in the same room together and you can clearly see the differences between us?" I didn't understand what she was so insecure about. Bella was just as beautiful as Tanya was, even more so because she wasn't a raging bitch that thought she was better than everyone else.

Bella wasn't looking at me so I tipped her face toward mine again. "You're going to be the one to see the difference between the two of you and who exactly pales in comparison. I am already quite clear on the concept, Bella. I know Tanya and I'm getting to know you and I already care more about you in eight days than I did for her in eight months. Maybe that's an indictment on what an asshole I was at the time, but it's God's honest truth."

She smiled up at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry; I know I'm being an insecure idiot. It's just that you're Edward Cullen and I can't even believe you're with me at all, let alone that you'd want me over someone like Tanya."

I laughed and nuzzled her neck. "I swear to you, you won't be saying that to me after Wednesday. Instead you'll ask me how I could stand to be around her at all and I'll have no answer for it because I honestly don't know how I managed for so long."

Bella pursed her lips. "Is she really that bad?"

How best to answer that question? "She can be nice, when it suits her. She can also be cold and cut you dead with a look. It all depends on what she wants out of you. Tanya's…all about Tanya. It's about what you can do for her and if you can't, then you may as well not exist."

"Why were you with her then?" She sounded mystified and I couldn't blame her.

I stroked her hair as I thought about it. "Really, it was easier. Lauren hurt me and it was simpler to be with someone that I really didn't care that much about. I had someone to take to important charity functions and parties and that was that. We had decent chemistry…" I broke off to make sure that didn't irritate her but she was just watching me with interest. "But that was about it. We had very little in common and nothing to talk about other than where we had to go and who we had to see. I've already spent more time with you on the phone than I did with her over the entire relationship."

She leaned her head on my shoulder and I continued to stroke her hair. "So you're basically telling me I'm being ridiculous for wanting to sleep with you tonight."

"No, it's never ridiculous to want to sleep with me. I hope you continue to want to sleep with me every single night." She slapped my arm and I chuckled. "It's only ridiculous to think you should because you might lose me. I'm not going anywhere, certainly not before having slept with you." I waited and sure enough that earned me an even harder hit, a full on punch in the gut. Thankfully she didn't hit that hard.

"Ass."

"Well you want to sleep with an ass, so what does that make you?"

She giggled and kissed my neck. "Smart. You may be an ass but you're a hot one." I joined her in laughter.

"So you want me for my body?" I began tickling her sides and she shrieked. "Admit it! You're using me for arm candy."

"Yes!" she shouted breathlessly as I continued my assault on her. "You're so pretty."

"Pretty? No man wants to hear he's pretty, Bella." I stopped tickling so she could catch her breath.

"You are though." She traced my jaw with her pointer finger and I couldn't resist moving to nibble on her fingers. Her brown eyes looked almost black as I sucked lightly on her pointer and middle fingers. "Edward," she said my name so softly I could barely hear it. I was hard as a rock and I wanted to just say fuck it and take her now but after our conversation I really couldn't, or could I? Was there really any harm in it? We'd talked about Tanya and hopefully that reason for sleeping with me was gone and technically she was right and one of us could die tomorrow…I'd be a pissed off ghost too if I didn't get to be with this fascinating girl at least once. Though once would surely not be enough either.

The phone buzzed and I knew it was the pizza so I reluctantly let go of her fingers. Saved, or damned, by the bell. "Food." I buzzed him up and Bella climbed off my lap. "Bella?" She looked at me curiously as she picked up her beer.

"What?"

"If, after the shoot on Wednesday and meeting Emmett and Rose on Friday…" Jesus, was I actually going to say this? She nodded so I continued. "If you still want me after being exposed to all that… Hell. Will you stay here on Friday night?"

Her beautiful face lit up and she put down her beer and jumped into my arms. "Yes, Edward."

I blew out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Thank God. "Okay. How about we eat and watch film and do our best to keep our hands off one another until Friday?"

She giggled and released me. "I make no promises."

I chuckled and kissed her lightly before heading to the door. "Neither do I, Bella, except for this. Friday night is going to be amazing." I heard her gasp behind me and chuckled all the way to the door. At least I had something to get me through the shoot and barbeque now. If I could last that long.

* * *

**A/N Hey, they have a sex date planned! Happy, my impatient ones? :) Gotta get through the ex and Emmett first, though, so they will have no doubt earned their happy fun times by that time.**

**Thanks to Hongkongphooey for her rec of this story the other day. It's so sweet and I can't thank her and those of you who rec and tweet me enough. Go check out her story, Fill My Little World, and tell her I sent you!**

**A new fic rec site, You Know You Wanna Fics, is going to have a read along of this story on Thursday, Sept 2nd at 7 PM, and I could not be more excited. It's my first time doing a read along and I'd love to have you guys there, tweeting with me, seeing what you think as we go. Their website is youknowyouwannafics(dot)wordpress(dot)com and right now the hashtags on twitter will be ReadWithUs. I hope to see some of you there!**

**Next up, Stalin! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10 Illegal Contact

**A/N Words alone cannot express how thrilled I am at the response to this story. Special thanks to the Wannafics girls and everyone who tweeted this story, the response was amazing.**

**All these new readers have led to a question I want to clarify again for my newer readers. This story updates every two weeks like clockwork. My other story, Taste of Innocence, updates on the Mondays in between. Monday's my day, barring incident. Thanks so much for wanting it faster and when Taste ends (sob) I will likely be able to pick up the pace. Meanwhile, I'll stop yapping at let you at it!**

First & Ten Chapter 10

BPOV

"Bella, you are not wearing that." Alice regarded me with a glare, her head tilted to the side.

"What's wrong with it?" For once in my life, I dressed up of my own free will and apparently I'd done it wrong. "You bought me this dress." It was some red, tight-fitting thing that showed off my breasts and barely covered my thighs. I looked like…well, not me, that was for sure.

"Yes, I did and it looks fabulous on you but you're not wearing it to a commercial shoot, for crying out loud!"

"Why not? I'm trying to fit in with her." I couldn't say her name.

Alice heaved a sigh of exasperation. "You're not going to outdo a supermodel, Bella, not with clothes. You have to be yourself; that's who Edward likes. Now get that thing off, which I know you're dying to do, and put on something that is more your style."

How the hell did she always know what was right and what wasn't? Alice was wearing some black skirt and a bright orange blouse that should have made her look like some kind of deranged pumpkin but it looked perfect on her. She looked like Alice and I looked like…some reject from an 80's hair band video. Not the high class sluts that made the cut, but the low class ones that didn't and were subjected to making out with roadies instead of the band. God, I was pathetic.

Alice threw some blue jeans at me, and I wrestled my way out of the dress, which was none too easy as it conformed to my body like it had been painted on. What in the hell had possessed me to put it on in the first place? Oh yeah, that's right, I was seeing _her_ today. Alice emerged from my closet and handed me my favorite dark blue blouse and a white tank top. "Here, this looks good on you."

I blew out a breath and tugged the tank top over my head and pulled the shirt over the top of it. "Acceptable?"

Alice raked me over with a critical eye and nodded. "Brush your hair, put on a little eyeliner and mascara and you're ready." God, would I ever be ready?

"Maybe I should just…"

"You're going."

I scowled at her as I yanked the brush through my hair. "Why? Why can't I just stay home and pretend the guy I'm crazy about is not filming a commercial with his gorgeous ex-girlfriend today? He should be at practice instead, so I can imagine that's where he really was and then he'll call me like he usually does and all will be well."

Alice rolled her eyes and handed me some sapphire earrings. "Bella, how long have I known you?"

Damn it, here we go. "Six years."

"And I am your best friend in the entire world and I know you better than anybody else, don't I?"

"Yes, I suppose you do."

"Then you know that I know that you would be sitting at your cubicle, watching the clock, going insane, looking up pictures of the two of them on the Internet, checking out their body language and convincing yourself that they loved each other and will instantly fall in love again upon laying eyes on one another. Then, you'll go to the candy machine and buy every single Reese's Peanut Butter Cup in there and gorge. You'll feel sick to your stomach and have to come home, where you will lie on your bed, listening to some man-hating music and call me crying that you're going to die alone. Sound about right?"

I smacked her ass with my hairbrush as she shrieked and jumped away from me. "The Reese's were your idea and you got just as sick as I did. My contribution was the man-hating music. And I don't recall saying I would die alone."

"Yes, but that was a few years ago, you're older now and less likely to meet a man." She laughed as she dodged my next attempt to hit her.

"Bitch."

She giggled and collapsed on my bed. "You love me." The mirth died out of her face and she reached a hand toward me which I grudgingly took. She pulled me down next to her and put her head on my shoulder. "It's going to be fine, just you wait and see. Edward's going to take one look at you and forget that she even exists."

I snorted but I had to admit her words made me feel better, as they always did. "You really are the best friend I could ever ask for."

"I know," she said simply and then crinkled her face in horror. "Imagine if we'd had to room with the girls next door! We'd be total pothead, hippie freaks right now, probably wearing hemp clothes and Birkenstocks." She shuddered. "Thank you, University Housing, for putting the two coolest girls together."

I chuckled. "I remember a time when you wore hemp. Whatever happened to Embry anyway?"

Alice sniffed and lifted her head off my shoulder, glaring up at me. "I _never_ wore hemp, Bella. It was bamboo."

I unsuccessfully tried to look serious. "Well then, that makes all the difference. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You are a hateful person. I don't know why I'm friends with you at all." Her lips were twitching and I reached out and tickled her side, which set her into a fit of laughter that I couldn't help joining.

"To save me from myself." She smiled and threw her arms around me. "And the horrors of hemp clothes and Birkenstocks."

Alice gave an unladylike snort and pulled me from the bed. "Don't belittle me; I'm doing you, and the world, a major service here. Now get off your procrastinating ass, we have a supermodel to go show up." She pulled me in front of the floor-length mirror on my closet and slid an arm around my waist. "And we're just the two girls to do it. Bring on the Ruskie!" We did look pretty good together and with Alice on my side, I felt like I could conquer the world. What was one Russian supermodel?

"Let's go."

Xoxoxoxox

We took Alice's yellow Porsche to the address Edward had given me, some huge warehouse downtown that they'd transformed into some sort of Hollywood set, apparently. The accommodations and concessions made for Edward continued to amaze me. Yesterday, I'd gotten enchiladas and tacos delivered from Hot Tamales, the last restaurant he had to conquer, or so he claimed. Lauren and Jessica had eyeballed me while I ate, no doubt dying to know who was sending me food and why I had a goofy-ass smile on my face the whole time.

She pulled into the parking lot with a flourish and was out of the car before I'd even gotten my seatbelt unfastened. "What's the rush, Alice?" My confidence had waned a bit on the drive over and the closer I got to the shoot, the more butterflies seemed to appear. They were breeding like rabbits in my stomach.

"The sooner you get in there, the sooner you'll know." Alice yanked open my car door and practically lifted me out of the car. She was small but she was strong as hell. I grudgingly fell in step beside her as we approached some huge security guard with a clipboard.

"Names?"

"Bella Swan and Alice Brandon," she announced haughtily, like we were some high class VIP's. I rolled my eyes and showed my ID.

"Through those doors, to the right. You can't miss it." He jerked his thumb toward the entrance and Alice tugged me along until we got to the doors, and then she stopped.

"What the hell are you doing?" If we were going to go in, I wanted to get it done.

"Let's see it."

"See what?" What the hell was she talking about?

"Your best bitchface, Bella. You have to be prepared. Nobody can give a bitchface like a supermodel. Well, unless they're me. I need to see what we're working with here. I know you can give a good one. You used to give me one whenever I interrupted your studying."

"Which was all the damn time."

She grinned and clapped her hands. "Yep, that was the look alright."

What look? I wasn't doing anything other than being annoyed that she was making me wait to see Edward. Now that I knew he was in the vicinity I wanted to see him, even if his ex was hanging all over him like a clinging vine.

"How's mine?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, tilting her head and somehow managing to look down her nose at me even though I was about six inches taller than her. It was phenomenal.

"Perfect." She flashed me a sunny smile and then opened the doors, leading us into the building. It was like stepping into a whole different world. Gone was the Arizona heat and sunshine. Here it was nighttime and cool, with some fancy restaurant set up: white tablecloths and candlelight. I gulped and nearly turned around but Alice had a hold on my right arm and her grip tightened as if she knew I was about to take off. It was a very romantic-looking set and I really hadn't thought this through when I agreed to come. Edward and I had shared three meals now but nothing like this, though I wouldn't trade those for the world. Still, I imagined he and_ she_ would have had plenty of evenings that had looked just like this.

I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from the restaurant setting and then wished I hadn't. There was a bedroom, with some glass tables and a perfume bottle of, what else? Perfect Ten. This was Tanya's room, and of course it was luxurious. All white, silk sheets, down comforter, a fucking wine glass and a book on the night stand, as if she read. Jesus, I was feeling supremely bitchy. I hoped to hell that she and Edward would not be rolling around on that gorgeous bed.

"Holy shit," Alice muttered and I quickly turned to see what she was looking at. Oh, my God. Edward. Edward in a tux. My mouth was watering at the sight. Jesus, I thought he was beautiful in jeans but put him in a tuxedo and he was devastating.

"Fuck, Alice," I whispered. For some reason I felt like I had to be quiet and reverent in this moment, just appreciating the sight before me, as if I were at the Sistine Chapel or the Louvre or something. Edward Cullen in a tux was a work of art.

"I'm taking Jasper to the next fancy dinner or ball or whatever I plan that is black tie," she informed me, also speaking in hushed tones.

"You'd better put us on the guest list. Jesus." He hadn't noticed me yet. He was talking to some guy with a black ponytail, looking rather annoyed and shaking his head as he argued with him. Angry, temperamental Edward in a tux was hot as hell. His brow was scrunched and he was frowning and gesturing, and it was a damn good thing Alice was still holding onto my arm because I really wanted to attack him and kiss the frown off his face. I bet it would take me all of a second to make him smile again.

He almost looked like he was pouting at something Ponytail Man said, and I let out a soft sigh before I could stop myself. His eyes cut to me and a smile lit his face and his eyes. Jesus, he only got hotter when he smiled. Who knew?

Whatever Ponytail was saying to him didn't seem to register anymore because he was walking away from him and moving toward me with purposeful strides.

"Bella!" He pulled me into his arms and kissed me as if we'd been separated for years instead of just a day. Not that I was about to complain. I had my arms around him before I even consciously thought about it and met his lips with equal passion.

We broke apart when some throat-clearing finally penetrated our consciousness and Edward glanced down at a frowning Alice. "You two cannot get me all hot and bothered, seeing as someone put my man out of commission." She had her hands on her hips and a wicked glare on her face and I burrowed into Edward's tuxedo jacket and struggled not to laugh at the outrage on her face.

Edward wasn't as wise as I was, chuckling a bit as he put a couple of inches of space between our bodies. "He's not out of commission completely. He could still attend to your needs." I lost it then, laughing my ass off as Alice testily informed Edward that fingers and tongue were not the same as cock. He cringed away from her and looked to me for help, like I was going to get in the middle of that confrontation.

"And it's not fair of me to get him all worked up and leave him hanging. Well, not hanging exactly, but in pain because you threw an interception and he better be fixed by the weekend or you're going to be truly sorry and I'd hate to have to cockblock Bella but I'll do it because if I have to suffer, then so do you!"

She punctuated her words with a little jab in the direction of his penis and I fought the urge to leap in front of it and take the blow. Nothing must happen to that cock in the next couple of days, unless of course he took _her_ back. Then Alice could hit it with a brick for all I cared. In fact, I'd help her.

Her knuckles brushed up against his dick and I felt my fear turn to anger and then turn to confusion when there was a weird noise that accompanied it. Um, what the hell was that?

"Are you wearing a cup?" Alice demanded, disbelief in her tone.

Edward shot her a boyish grin. "Better safe than sorry. I figured between you being mad at me and Tanya hating me, it was in my best interest to be prepared. I was in the Boy Scouts for a year."

I couldn't handle it and the giggles just kept spilling out of me, and eventually Alice and Edward both joined in. Ponytail was staring at us from across the room, probably thinking about calling security to remove the giddy girls that were destroying the mood of his sexy set. Who gave a damn though? This was way more fun than I thought it'd be, but of course she'd yet to appear.

Once our laughter died down, Edward slid his arm around my waist and I leaned against him. "When are you starting? I thought we were going to be late."

He rolled his eyes. "Half an hour ago, supposedly. There's regular people time and then there's Tanya time. She'll probably get here in another fifteen minutes."

"Rude bitch," Alice muttered, not so quietly that Edward didn't hear. He laughed and gave her a half nod.

"Why were you arguing with that guy?" I asked, gesturing over to where Ponytail was frantically talking into the phone.

A scowl crossed Edward's gorgeous face and I couldn't stop myself from reaching up and trying to push his lips into a smile. He complied, kissing my fingers.

"He has a vision of what we should do, which includes her dumping me and me following after her and begging her for another chance. I told him there was no way in hell that I would ever do something like that, particularly for Tanya." There was an edge to his voice and his green eyes were flat and hard. I didn't like it at all, both his expression and the potential storyline to this stupid commercial.

"Why would they think that would sell cologne?" Alice asked, her glare now focused on Ponytail. "No man wants to look like a pathetic jerk, and while many women would probably like the thought of you begging them to take you back, it certainly wouldn't fit with your image."

"I think Laurent," Edward spat through clenched teeth, "and our agents are hoping that we'll get back together and it'll be viewed as romantic in some warped way. It's not going to happen." He looked at me and his face softened some as he reached out and brushed my hair away from my face. "Any of it."

Alice shook her head. "You! Hey you, with the ridiculously outdated hair and trite ideas! Come here a minute." I about died when he turned to look at her as if he couldn't quite comprehend that she was talking to him. "Yes, you. Laurent, is it? Come here."

I wasn't remotely surprised when he said something into his phone and closed it and walked over to the three of us. Alice had a way about her and nobody resisted her demands. Edward's arm tightened around my waist, as if he was thinking about moving me out of the potential line of fire. Little did he know that Laurent didn't stand a chance.

"Excuse me, did you call me trite?" Ponytail demanded, his voice some curious mix of French and Southern. It was strange as all hell.

Alice smiled up at him, flashing her dimples and suddenly looking like a living doll instead of a shrill harpy who'd been yelling at him from across the room. I fought back at laugh as Laurent melted a little under her gaze.

"No, I would never call you trite. I did say you have outdated hair though." She let out a lilting laugh and he laughed with her. Edward's jaw hung open and I pushed it up. He'd get used to this if he spent any time around Alice. It didn't even phase me anymore.

"Well, I suppose that I do. What's this about my ideas?"

Alice reached out and took his left hand, as if she'd known him for years instead of seconds. "Surely you see how silly it is to have a strong, handsome, virile man like Edward begging any woman to take him back. Look at him! Women should be throwing themselves at him. Hell, women do throw themselves at him; I've seen it with my own two eyes." I frowned a little at that memory. "You don't want him to look like any sad sack that can't get a girl. He has to be the superstar that he is. You've got him dressed the part, now he needs to act it."

"Yes, but Tanya's people…"

"Ah ah ah," Alice interrupted, shaking her head emphatically now. "The cologne is named after him, not her. Men want to be him; women want to do him. Men want women chasing them, not vice versa. Women want a man that's mysterious, sexy, and strong. Oh, we give you bull about wanting sensitivity but really, that's a load of crap. Nobody wants a crier, Laurent." She bit her lip and eyed him bashfully. "You don't cry, do you?"

Oh Jesus. Edward was watching with fascination while I was doing my damndest not to roll my eyes. It worked, each and every time. I think Alice had some voodoo witch in her ancestry.

"I do not cry," he said, puffing up his chest. I swear to God if he beat on it like Tarzan I was going to leave.

"I knew it." Alice smiled in approval. "You understand a man like Edward, don't you, Laurent? You see why that idea must be scrapped. I think we can use part of it, of course, but after they argue, perhaps we could do something else."

"Are you a director? A writer?" he asked, his voice full of awe and interest.

Alice let out a tinkling laugh. "Oh no, Laurent. What I am is a person who knows how to set the stage. And I'm a woman. Women buy cologne for their boyfriends and husbands. I know what appeals to your target audience. Come; let's go talk about this for a few minutes." She tucked her arm through his and led him away. He was completely under her spell now, moving along obediently and listening to whatever she was throwing at him.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked, coming out of his own stupor as he watched Alice lead Laurent exactly where she wanted him to go.

"That was Alice. That's the girl that got Jasper to be in a fashion show. That's the girl that got me to go hot air ballooning and snorkeling and mountain climbing. Nobody says no to Alice."

"I hope she never asks me to do anything I don't want to do," he told me, smiling again, his good humor restored. "I'm glad she's on my side."

I wrapped both my arms around his waist and kissed him softly. "More like she's on my side and knew it would kill me to see you chasing after your ex-girlfriend and doing God knows what on that bed." I cast it a baleful glance and Edward tilted my face back toward his and kissed me again. Jesus, his lips were magical, way more potent than Alice's flirting. I melted into him and his hands moved down my body, resting on my lower back and pulling me to him. Maybe we could go over to that bed and mess it up. Friday was way too far away.

A door slammed and we both jumped. Some harried looking woman with frizzy red hair and glasses had come in. "Tanya has arrived! We need hair and makeup, stat!"

I reluctantly pulled away from Edward, but I figured it was probably better that we not be making out when she walked into the room. Then again…no, that was unprofessional. I wanted this shoot to go off without a hitch and Alice had already thrown a major wrench into the works, changing the director's idea into God knew what.

A flurry of activity greeted this announcement, with people suddenly appearing from out of nowhere and lining up like they were at a wedding reception or something. "What the hell is that? Did the Queen of England come along to watch?" I asked sarcastically. Edward chuckled and pulled me back to him, I guess not giving a damn about professionalism. I didn't mind at all.

Then she walked in, or at least it seemed as if she had. All I saw was a little strawberry blond hair and then the sycophants descended and ushered her off into hair and makeup, as if she wasn't already perfect. Edward didn't seem remotely interested in what was going on, choosing instead to play with the ends of my hair. Did he really not give a damn about her arrival?

"You really don't care that she's here, do you? It's not just an act with you." James had been a consummate actor, making me believe I was the only woman he saw but getting phone numbers the instant I went to the bathroom. Those were the things I found out after we broke up.

His green eyes met mine and he shook his head with a rueful smile. "If you weren't here, I'd probably be much more irritable and anxious about what she might do or say. With you by my side? It really doesn't worry me at all. The only thing I'm worried about is you hating me for having ever been stupid enough to be involved with her at all."

"We all do stupid things, Edward. How could I judge you when I have my own past bad relationships to go by? At least you didn't cheat."

He pressed his lips to mine briefly before pulling away. "Doesn't matter where you start, just where you end up." For that, and so many other reasons, I wanted to end up in bed with him, immediately, and judging by the way he was looking at me as if he wanted to go on kissing me until the end of time, I thought he might be on the same page. I glanced longingly at the bed and his gaze followed mine and he let out that low, melodious laugh that I was becoming addicted to.

"Friday, Bella."

I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my body completely to his, feeling those hard muscles bunching underneath me. "That's too far away. There's a big ol' bed right over there. What do you say we go mess it up?"

He kissed me again, harder this time, and I groaned and rubbed against him, cursing the stupid cup he was wearing that was keeping me from at least getting an idea of what awaited me. Though I had a pretty good idea thanks to those workout shorts I'd seen him in. God, I wanted him. I started to tug him toward the bed and he laughed and held his ground.

"Damn it."

"Do you really want to, how'd you put it, mess up the bed, when anybody can walk in and interrupt us?" There was laughter in his voice and his eyes were sparkling.

"We can be quick." I tugged fruitlessly on his hand again.

He held firm and the laughter died out of his eyes. He looked at me hungrily and I felt my whole body start to tingle just from his gaze alone. God, the power of that look.

"There will be nothing quick about the first time we're together, Bella. I intend to take my time and be very thorough. When I make love to you, there will be nobody in the world but you and me. Do you understand?"

Holy shit, I thought my panties caught on fire at his words, coupled with that look that made me want to rip off my clothes and offer myself up as some kind of sacrifice. He could do with me whatever he pleased as long as he kept looking at me like that and promising me hours of hot sex. That was what he promised, right? Taking his time and being thorough denoted hours, at least I thought so. I'd never really made love for hours before.

"How thorough?" Fuck, I didn't mean to ask that.

Edward gave me a look that made sure I knew he would back up his sexy promise or threat or whatever the hell it was. He brought his face to mine and kissed me softly before moving his lips along my jaw and nibbling gently down my neck. Yes, I was going to combust before Friday, no doubt about it. He kissed across my collar bones and up the right side of my neck, coming back to my lips and sucking the lower one into his mouth. His hands were at my waist, holding me tightly and his long fingers were splayed out across the top of my ass. I sounded like some kind of wounded animal as I mewled against him and tried to mount him standing up. Those lips, though…they were like a lethal weapon. One touch and I was dead, the best kind of dead.

He pulled away and kissed my nose. "That was just a sample, Bella. I intend to explore the rest of your body just as closely. Does that work for you?"

"Lips, tongue, mouth, your hands. Holy crap." Damn it, what was wrong with me?

He chuckled and kissed me again. "They're all yours on Friday night, along with the rest of me." Oh fuck, the rest of him. My eyes landed on his dick and he laughed long and hard. "Yes, that especially." Yes, please. Mine.

I moaned and he kissed me again. "Break it up, lovebirds; we have a commercial to shoot." We turned, as one, at the sound of Alice's voice. She was grinning at us, a beret perched on her head jauntily and a clipboard in her hand.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"I'm your new assistant director. Laurent," she broke off with a giggle, "otherwise known as David Lawrence, out of Topeka, Kansas, has agreed that my vision for the commercial makes more sense. Don't tell him I told you his real name, though. He thinks Laurent has more panache," she snorted. "Edward, you need to go get your makeup touched up a bit, seeing as Bella's been kissing your face off."

"Hey!" I started to protest but then, she was pretty much right.

"Don't you hey me. March your butt back to wardrobe." Her lips twitched as Edward and I stared at her.

"What do you mean? Why in the hell would I go to wardrobe?"

"Because you're about to make your acting debut. Now get."

We looked at one another and then back to her. "Alice…what the hell did you do?"

She tapped her foot impatiently and started scribbling something on her clipboard. What the hell? "Edward didn't want to look like a pathetic ass in the commercial. I've fixed it so he doesn't. You don't want him rolling around with Tanya. I've fixed it so he doesn't. You," she broke off and pointed toward Edward, "are going to be dining at a restaurant with Tanya and you'll break into an argument when she catches you starting at the pretty girl across the restaurant." With that, she pointed at me. "She will stomp off, never to be seen again. You will then go, take Bella's hand, maybe kiss her, and lead her out into the night. 'Perfect Ten Always Scores' will be the tagline. The end."

We looked at her, then at each other, then back at her again. "What about Tanya?"

She pursed her lips. "What about her?"

"Do you honestly think she's going to want to be dumped on camera?" I asked.

"Well no, but, she'll get to dump him in the perfume end of the commercial, as well. Same situation, only Edward will leave and that guy that looks like a Ken doll will come over and they'll hook up. The tagline is, 'Nothing keeps a Perfect Ten down.'" She frowned. "Something like that, anyway. The ad guys can tweak it if they want. I'm just spit-balling."

"Alice, you do know you're not a director, don't you? And what the hell makes you think I can be in a commercial?" She was perfectly serious. I could see it.

"How hard is it? You sit at a table, staring at Edward like he's the only guy in the world the way you always do." Well, that wasn't remotely embarrassing. "He looks back at you, just like he was looking at you when I came out here, like he's going to throw you down on the table and go to town, and she sees it and freaks out. You really need to do something about all this sexual tension; it's not helping me in my time of abstinence."

She scowled at both of us. I hadn't told her about Friday night yet. I knew she'd get overexcited and I'd feel more nervous about it than necessary. Plus, she'd tell Jasper and then it'd get back to Edward. Better to keep them all out of it. "You don't have to talk, Bella. You just have to sit there and look good. You can manage that much."

Yeah, I could sit there and look good next to Tanya. Right. Like anybody would believe that a guy would choose me over her. Even if Edward did in real life, nobody would believe it.

"I like it," Edward said with a grin, kissing my cheek.

Alice beamed at him. "Thank you, at least someone appreciates my vision." She glared at me and then turned to Edward. "We'll start off with you getting dressed…" Hot damn. "And spraying on your cologne. Then we'll show Tanya getting ready and reaching for a different, nameless perfume. The crux, of course, will be that you never would have walked away from her had she been wearing Perfect Ten." She giggled. "I should so be in advertising."

"Alice, nobody is going to think that he'll choose to walk away from her to be with me just because she's not wearing the right perfume. Hell, nobody's going to believe he'd walk away from her to be with me, even if she smelled like a skunk."

"Bella Swan, don't make me smack you! You know damn well that you're just as good as she is and I don't want to hear…"

"I would absolutely walk away from her to be with you, Bella." His hand was on my cheek and his eyes were on my face and the way he looked at me took my breath away. "You're beautiful and sexy and real. She's a fantasy, maybe, until you get to know her. Everything about you is better than she is and I guarantee you I'm not the only one that sees that. Be in the commercial with me, baby."

Like I could say no to that? I just nodded dumbly while Alice squealed and led me away to get changed and have myself made camera-ready. I was taken to an empty room, thank God, and pulled on the dark blue cocktail dress that Alice thrust at me. I had no idea how we'd gone from me watching Edward film a commercial to me being in the commercial, but that's the kind of thing I should have learned to expect by now when Alice was with me. Alice Anything Goes Brandon.

"How the hell did this happen?"

She grinned and adjusted the dress so that my boobs weren't completely spilling out of it. "You have an awesome best friend, Bella. I'm not going to let that witch get her hands on your man. And let me tell you, she is a witch. I heard her belittling her hair and makeup people, which is just the dumbest thing a person can do when they control how you look. And…" she broke off, eying me warily.

"What?"

"She was talking to her manager, that chick with the bad perm, and telling her to make dinner reservations for her and Edward at Callaway Country Club."

My heart started to pound but I shook my head. "He hasn't even talked to her yet. She really assumes he'll just fall in line with whatever she wants?"

Alice smirked. "Yes. She's a self-centered bitch. Her agent tried to talk her out of it but she wasn't hearing it. 'He want me still,'" she intoned in some ridiculous Russian accent. "'He's had months get over little tantrum. I be gracious and allow him another chance.' Blech. I thought about punching her in her stupid mouth but that would ruin my vision."

I giggled. "You and your vision. I'd pay to see you sock her in the mouth."

She smiled. "It'd be way hotter if you did it. Edward would love it. Plus, you're taller; I'd have to stand on something if she was standing up. Maybe there's a director's chair out there."

And she'd probably steal said chair from Laurent. "I can't believe that you convinced him to change the whole shoot."

Alice shrugged. "He saw the way you two looked at one another. He'd have to be blind not to see it. He wants that on film and he knows damn well Edward isn't going to look at Tanya that way, and she's certainly not going to look away from her own image to look at him like he's all she sees, the way you do. Seriously, Bella, it's hot as hell just watching you two look at one another. I'm going to have to get out Gaston since your boyfriend broke Jasper." Gaston was Alice's favorite vibrator and I was sure he hadn't seen much action lately. I laughed. "Come on, let's get you ready."

After enduring about twenty minutes of hair and makeup torture, I was deemed fit to sit at a table and wait for Edward to notice me. I walked out of the makeshift dressing room and my eyes immediately landed on Edward, whose tuxedo shirt had been opened and dear God, there was his chest. I swallowed the drool so as not to ruin my lipstick and started to walk in his direction.

"Eddie, dahling," a sexy purr intoned, stopping me in my tracks. There she was; Tanya Volkov, looking absolutely stunning in black silk as she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist. He stood stock still for a moment before stepping away and removing her hands from his body.

"Tanya, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie?" he asked through clenched teeth. The ice that had formed around my heart at seeing her touch him dissolved at his reaction. No matter how much I'd been reassured, it was still hard to convince myself that he wouldn't want her, but his body language said it all.

She let out a baffled laugh and put her hand on his forearm, which he immediately shrugged off. "Sorry, dahling, it been long since I seen you last. I forgot. I has not forgotten all, though." She gave him a truly feline smile, her ice blue eyes calculating as her eyes locked on his chest. Oh no, she didn't just drop sexual innuendo on my man. She'd had her opportunity to touch that body and she lost it. It was mine now.

I marched over toward them, fully intending to shove the bitch out of the way when Alice appeared at my side and grabbed my arm. "Down, tiger. Let him handle it and then let me have my turn," she whispered. I stopped and waited to see what Edward would do.

"I haven't forgotten anything, either," he responded with beautifully flat voice. "I haven't forgotten how you acted around my friends, how you cheated on me, how you used sex to try to worm your way back into my good graces. It won't work this time, Tanya."

Her eyes widened comically and she held a hand to her heart. How fucking theatrical. "I never cheat you, Eddie! That John story was just nasty rumor. The press bored and wanted start drama. Nobody better than you, dahling." I hated her and her stupid Russian accent and the way she said 'darling.' I wanted to pull on those strawberry curls and punch her in her pouty mouth.

"Let's have dinner tonight. We talk and put things right and get back what we were. We good together. Do you not remember, Edward?" Well, she finally got his name right anyway.

"Sorry, I have plans with my girlfriend."

I gaped at the word girlfriend. Was he talking about me? He had to be, right? Was I his girlfriend? Well, I was going to be having sex with him soon, so I guess maybe I was. We'd never talked about it but I was more than ready and willing to be his girlfriend. Though, he was probably just saying that to get out of going out with her. Which was also a good thing. So it was okay if he was lying about me being his girlfriend. I could pretend for awhile.

"Don't tell me you got back with awful actress lady? You give her second chance but not me?" She pouted prettily and it was easy to see why men all over the world fantasized about her and why Edward had gone out with her in the first place.

"No, she's not an actress. Well, not usually anyway." He smiled and glanced over at me, as if he'd known I was there the whole time. And he probably had. Tanya looked my way but quickly dismissed me, obviously not thinking Edward was referring to me. That was okay, too; we didn't need the drama.

"Surely girlfriend wouldn't mind you get together with old friend for evening, Eddie. We talk about old times. Remember weekend in New York?" She was purring again and I wanted to stab her in her throat. She wouldn't be able to sound like that if she had no fucking voice box. And his girlfriend would most certainly mind him getting together with his ex, even if she was only a fake girlfriend.

"No, I don't" he replied, sounding bored and not even looking at her.

"My turn," Alice told me, squeezing my hand and making her way over to the gorgeous pair. "Tanya! It's so good to meet you! I'm Alice Brandon, your assistant director." I couldn't suppress the laugh at her new title. "We've made a few changes in the commercial that I'd like to discuss."

"Changes? What changes?" Tanya was at least a foot taller than Alice and she looked down at her like she was a bug to be crushed. Alice just smiled up at her as if she hadn't a clue that she had one pissed off Russian facing her down.

"The original idea was old and clichéd and has been done a hundred times before. We're going for something a little fresher, a little cooler; playing up your status as a broken up couple."

That was the last thing Tanya wanted to hear. "What you mean?" she hissed, her eyes shooting fire at Alice who continued to look completely oblivious.

"You and Edward are over; everyone knows that." I thought I was going to bust a gut holding in my laughter. Edward wasn't as successful. He guffawed loudly and tried to turn it into a cough.

"Temporarily," Tanya told her haughtily, reaching for Edward who again moved away from her. All that fancy football footwork paid off. I wondered what he'd be like on the dance floor.

"Please, Tanya, going back now would look sad. You're single, you're sexy, and you're beautiful. Every man wants you and we need to let him dream that he can have you. We don't want a happy couple; we want a couple that we can aspire to have a piece of. Don't you want every man that sees this to think about how he wants you and what a fool Edward is to let you go?"

Tanya preened at those last words and nodded. "Yes, he would be fool to let me go."

Bitch, he already did. Alice nodded emphatically. "This is just much more exciting. You two fight at the dinner table and in his commercial, you leave. In yours, he does. That gorgeous man," Alice gestured over to the Ken doll, "will be there to immediately move in on you. A Perfect Ten woman is never down for long, she just moves on to something bigger and better." As if there was anyone better than Edward, but Tanya was eating up Alice's words with a spoon.

"Yes, I like. Though what about him? Who does he move to?"

"Her." Alice pointed at me and Tanya looked at me and smiled, clearly deeming me a pale replacement. She was probably right.

"Okay, though I think it better if he chased me, weeping forgiveness." She would like that, vapid cockroach that she was.

"Women might like that," Alice agreed, sounding completely affable. "But we're trying to sell his cologne to men and they'd think he was a wuss. It doesn't really go with the sexy image we need to portray."

Tanya frowned for a minute, still looking me over, and then nodded. "Okay, I do it. She not as pretty as me, nobody believe he trading up, though."

Edward growled but Alice silenced him with a look. "Well, nobody is as beautiful as you are, Tanya. This is just about moving on, showing you two are heading off into even brighter futures."

Tanya looked at Edward again. "He should be with me, but he is fool who thinks he do better. He come crawling back some day." Please, did she know nothing about the man? They'd dated for how long? Even I knew he would never do that and I'd known him two weeks.

"Maybe he will," Alice said, rolling her eyes at me since Tanya was still looking at Edward like he was some forbidden dessert. "Then we'll have fodder for the next commercial. I'll work it out." How much did I love that Alice was acting like she was going to be around for every future ad campaign?

"Let's do this."

Laurent took his seat, after seeing to it that Alice had a chair next to him, of course. I waited patiently at the table while they filmed Edward in his bedroom, his shirt unfastened as he sprayed on the cologne, then sighed as he buttoned his shirt and pulled on his jacket. He picked up Tanya and led her into the restaurant, his hand on the small of her bare back. They looked like the perfect couple as he helped her into her seat and sat across from her.

Then his eyes met mine and it could have been the two of us alone in the room the way he looked at me. I felt my panties get damp again and crossed my legs under the table as Tanya turned and glared at me, then yelled something at Edward in Russian as she let fly with some insults and stormed away. His eyes stayed on mine as he stood and walked across the makeshift restaurant.

He held his hand out to me and I slipped mine in his automatically. He pulled me out of my chair and kissed me immediately and I melted back into him. I don't know how long we kissed but they probably would have to edit some of it out because I forgot all about cameras and directors and even Alice. Eventually, we broke apart and walked out of the restaurant as we were supposed to.

Tanya was right there waiting when the cameras shut off. "You! You with her? Her over me? Are you blind?"

Edward kept his arm around my waist and squeezed me in support. "Yes, I'm with her and my vision is 20/20. This is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is Tanya."

"I would say it's nice to meet you but I think I'll refrain from insulting both our intelligence." I didn't offer my hand either.

She stomped her feet like a child throwing a tantrum. "How…how you date her instead of me? I am me and she is nothing!"

"Don't you dare call my girlfriend nothing," he warned angrily. It was sounding more and more like I was a real girlfriend and not some convenient excuse. "She is everything I ever wanted in a woman, Tanya. You're the one who comes up lacking. There's nothing of substance about you."

"I go to press and I tell them how you date pathetic girl beneath you to get over me. Everyone laugh at you."

Edward laughed, long and hard and I fought to keep from punching her. "You do that, Tanya. I don't give a damn what you say about me, but if you call my girlfriend pathetic, I'll tell the press exactly why I dumped you. John Hudson called me to apologize after you dumped him. Did you know that? I think he'd admit to what went down, given the right incentive. You weren't very nice when you blew him off. Karma's a bitch, Tanya, and so are you. Do the smart thing and leave it the fuck alone."

She glared at both of us and whirled on her heel, yelling for makeup again. Edward turned to me and smiled nervously. "Sorry about that."

There were a lot of things I could say, I suppose. Questions I could, maybe should ask. But really there was only one thing on my mind. "Girlfriend?"

He frowned and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm hoping so, if you want to be."

I smiled and threw my arms around him. "Girlfriend." I was Edward Cullen's girlfriend. Life was a fucking a fairy tale. Who knew?

* * *

**A/N Awww look at that, they're boyfriend and girlfriend! Bella's life is a fairy tale, at least these days. I'm jealous, but I kinda love her, so I guess I'll cheer her on!**

**Special thanks to Jamesandginge who is rec'ing me this week and IngenueFic who makes me smile about a billion times a day and twistedcoincidence who I spend more time with than anyone. Even if it's just over the net, you're still my very dear friends :)**

**Next chapter, BBQ at Emmett's. I think he'll approve of Alice's handling of Stalin, don't you? Oh and I know some of you will ask, so I'll answer now, the commercial is scheduled to appear for Christmas, so think of it rolling out around the Thanksgiving holiday. So yeah, they'll have to come out of the closet before then, unless they lie. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Team Meeting

First & Ten Chapter 11

BPOV

What to wear to a barbeque at the infamous Emmett McCarty's house? Not to mention his fiancée, who had been described to me as "scary" and "good with cars." What the hell kind of description was that? I had a mental picture of some six foot tall, large woman in overalls with grease stains. I should have asked Jasper for information. God knows he probably would have told me everything I ever needed to know, big mouth that he was.

And of course, it wasn't just about what to wear to meet Edward's friends. It was about what to wear for…after. When we were alone. Finally. I'd finally get to look at that gorgeous body in all its glory and feel those strong, long, capable fingers moving over my body. The underwear…well I didn't have much of a choice there. I didn't have a lot of what Alice would term "sex wear" much to her chagrin. I made a mental note to pick some more up, now that I had a boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. I thought it might be a dream but Alice assured me that it wasn't. I'd also gotten a check for ten thousand dollars for appearing in what was going to be a national commercial airing around Christmastime. Which meant I was going to have to tell people that Edward Cullen was my boyfriend fairly soon. That wasn't exactly a bad thing, though Charlie might have issues with me dating "the enemy." Edward had thrown for 328 yards and 3 touchdowns against his beloved team. I shuddered to think of how Jessica and Lauren would react to the news that Mr. Panera was none other than Edward Cullen. And I hoped Buddy wouldn't have an issue with it, though why he should I couldn't say. It wasn't a conflict of interest since I covered high school ball. But I knew he knew Edward and he was my friend and it was just kind of weird.

"Honey, I'm home!" Alice came through the front door, her usual boisterous self. We were riding over to the guys' condos together and then Edward was driving to Emmett's. Alice was staying the night and Jasper's and of course I was staying with Edward, not that she knew that. Normally I would have told her but this was too important and somehow more private than any other sexual experience I'd had.

I reached for my black linen skirt and red tank top and walked out of the closet to find Alice standing by the bed. She was in a khaki skirt and blue blouse, stylishly casual which was the look I was going for, though she pulled it off better than I did, always. Her eyes widened and I wondered if I'd chosen wrong.

"You're having sex with Edward tonight!" she shouted, doing some kind of ridiculous dance around my room, a combination of a touchdown celebration and disco. I should see if Edward could hook her up with Chad Ochocinco, they could probably coordinate his moves together. Of course, that could wait.

"What the…where did you get that idea?" I choked, staring at her and probably looking like a deer in headlights as her gaze cut through me. She knew. How the hell did she know?

"Sex underwear!" she pointed at me triumphantly and I tried to hide behind the skirt and tank top but really it was too late. All I could do was try to lie.

"I need to do laundry." She snorted and I tried again. "Just because I'm wearing it doesn't mean that I'm going to show it to him." That was reasonable. Didn't some women have power panties or some damn thing? Maybe that's what I had. Power Panties. It sounded like some weird superhero that went around and stole underwear…that could be what he shouted as he flew into the night. God, I was going insane. Edward and the promise of sex had fried my brain.

"Bella Swan, you can't lie worth a damn. And even if you could, your little overnight bag that's sitting by the front door would have clued me in." Damn it, I'd meant to stash that in the trunk before she got here. Planning sex had its good points and one of them was that I knew to bring a change of clothes and toothbrush and hairbrush so that I wouldn't look like I was doing the walk of shame in the morning. Not that I could ever be ashamed about having sex with Edward Cullen. I just wanted it private and now it wasn't.

"Alice you can't say anything! Not to Edward and especially not to Jasper. I'm sure Edward will tell him, but we wanted it private."

Her lower lip poked out in an adorable pout and she looked up at me with watery eyes. "You know, I can keep a secret." I narrowed my eyes at her as I tugged on my top and skirt over the matching red lace panties and bra that had given my intentions away. She huffed and threw her hands up in irritation. "I can! When it's important, I can. And this is important! How could you not tell me?"

She was right about that I sighed and sat on the bed. She sat next to me and I rested my head on hers. "It's not that I didn't want to. It's just that…it feels so important and I don't want to put any more pressure on myself than I already have. I know it seems silly but I can't help it. It feels like we put it off and now it's bigger than it should be."

Alice laughed softly. "Nice phrasing! Of course it's not bigger than it should be...well hopefully that particular thing is, but you know what I mean! You two are nuts about each other. You're bound to be nervous. But remember, he's crazy about you too. Everything will be perfect."

I sighed. "Easy for you to say. You fell into bed with Jasper right away. I wish we'd done that."

Alice slapped my knee and shook her head. "No, you don't. That's not your style and you would have freaked out, no matter how great the sex was, and probably never saw him again. You'd decide that he just wanted sex from you and that was all it could be and you'd avoid him. You're an idiot when it comes to that kind of thing, sweetie."

I opened my mouth to protest but she was right, it sounded exactly like something I would do. "It's been a long time, Alice. What if I suck?"

She laughed, long and hard. As usual, her laughter brought out my own even though I was trying to stay irritated with her. "First, guys like it when you suck. Blow jobs are a must! As for the rest, it's like riding a bike. Riding a cock…you never forget!" she shrieked and we were both in tears as she worked her legs in a pedaling motion, followed by some hip thrusting that I really didn't need to see.

"Alice!"

She giggled and wiped at her eyes. "Good thing I wear waterproof mascara. Seriously, though, I've seen you dance, Bella. You haven't forgotten how to move those hips."

Oh, Jesus. Still, somehow she'd made me feel a little better about that aspect. "Thanks, Alice. I…you are my best friend and I should have told you. Sorry."

She smiled and yanked me off the bed. "Hey, it's not like I told you before I got into bed with Jasper. Or David. Or Steve, or…"

"Yeah, I get the picture, slut."

She hip-checked me and grabbed my overnight bag. "You don't buy the outfit without trying it on first, Bella. Nobody fit, until Jasper came along. He's the classic that never goes out of style. I'll have him forever. I think Edward's going to fit you just fine." she chuckled. "And I expect a full report on what that cup contained. Good thing I didn't hit it for real, huh?"

I smiled and followed her out of the bedroom. "I would have killed you."

"I would have killed myself for really cockblocking you. That's why I need to know these things, Bella!"

"I promise, the next time I'm going to have sex with a hot quarterback, you'll be the first to know."

She poked me in the side. "That's all I ask. Now let's go get through this barbeque so you can get your freak on!"

"Not a word, Alice," I warned.

She smirked. "I won't say anything, Bella." Something in her voice told me that just because she wasn't going to say the words didn't mean I wasn't going to get teased in some way. This was going to be a hell of a night. I pictured Edward's face and smiled. Totally worth whatever shit I got before I got him alone.

"Let's go."

xoxoxoxox

"Jasper, what can you tell us about Rose beyond her fixing cars and being scary?" I looked at him over the headrest of Edward's Mercedes.

He grinned at me and leaned back in the seat. "That's pretty much all you need to know."

I shot a look at Alice who elbowed his gut. "Do you guys hate her or something?"

Edward laughed as he navigated the downtown traffic. "No, we like Rose, mainly because she likes us. She doesn't like a lot of people, though."

Jasper chuckled and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "She hated Tanya." I narrowed my eyes at him and he shot me a bright smile. "Which only shows that she has good taste. She's bound to like both of you."

Well, if she hated _her,_ she was definitely rising in my eyes. I guessed it was up to me to get to know Rose myself since the two morons weren't any help. "Okay, so tell me about Rose and Emmett as a couple."

"She beats him," Jasper supplied. Alice and I both gaped at him and he shook with laughter. "Alright, not technically true, since I can't even punch that bastard and do any damage. But she does like to whack him upside the head when he needs it, which is often."

Edward shook his head. "While it's true that Emmett does need to be smacked often, they suit each other. She counteracts his hyperactivity. He brings out her softer side. They fit the way we…er, some couples do." I felt my heart melt at his words, because he hadn't caught himself in time and I loved that he thought we fit.

"Like us!" Alice supplied brightly and Jasper kissed her cheek. I peered at them through the seats and had to admit that it was true. Alice had managed to find her other half and I couldn't be happier about it.

"So true. Hey, Bella, shouldn't you be working right about now?" Jasper asked.

I started to answer but Alice beat me to it. "She got her work boyfriend to cover for her."

"Her what?" Edward asked, his normally smooth voice an octave higher. I reached across the console and put my hand on his leg.

"My friend from work. He's not my boyfriend." I shot a glare at Alice who smiled innocently at me and rested her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"He wants to be." Oh, jeez, must she give me shit now?

"He does not."

"Who is he?" Edward asked, his voice more normal but his hands tight on the steering wheel. I squeezed his knee and he smiled at me halfheartedly.

"His name is Seth. Seth Clearwater. He's just a friend and he said he'd take the game for me when I told him that I had something come up."

Edward drummed the fingers of his right hand on the steering wheel. "And you didn't tell him what that something was?"

"That was I going to a barbeque at Emmett McCarty's house? Are you kidding? The entire sports staff would have pushed me for an invitation. No, thank you."

Edward chuckled. "I suppose that would have caught their attention. Still, you could have told him you had plans with your boyfriend." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I slid my hand up his leg, higher on his thigh and he let out a light groan.

Alice giggled and Jasper leaned forward. "What're you doing up there?"

"Don't you worry about it, Perez Hilton. Get back there." He snorted at my words but leaned back in the seat, stretching his long legs out and putting his cowboy boots up on the console. I batted at him with my arm but he just gave me a lazy smile.

I chose to ignore the nosy pair in the backseat and focused on the pouting, gorgeous man driving. "If I told him I was going to see my boyfriend, he would have asked why I couldn't just put it off until tomorrow or Sunday or something. This was easier, until we actually go public."

He tilted his head and gave me a look that made me wish we were on our way to his place rather than Emmett's. It seared through me all the way down to my toes. "I'm ready when you are."

"We, um, we haven't talked about that. Isn't it kind of a big deal?"

He shrugged. "I suppose my agent and publicist would have something to say about it, but I don't really care." He didn't either, I could see that. A part of me wanted to take out a full page ad in the paper but another part of me wanted to keep it just between us and our closest friends for now. If we ended quickly, I didn't want the world to know about it. And I worked with people who knew and interviewed Edward. It could be awkward around the office.

"I think they managed to forget about us," Jasper told Alice, breaking into my thoughts.

"Shhhh, it was getting good," she hissed at him.

"Let's just keep this between us for now; though the big mouths in the backseat probably won't keep quiet anyway."

"Ha! It's not us you have to worry about. It's him." Jasper pointed and I saw Emmett standing in the drive with his arms folded across his massive chest and a huge smile on his face, deep dimples showing in his cheeks. Edward pulled into the driveway and before I could open my door Emmett was there, pulling me out and wrapping me in the tightest hug I'd ever experienced.

"It's about time! I've been waiting forever to meet you, Lois Lane." Lois what?

"Unhand my woman." Edward came up behind me and tugged me free from his steely grip. I sucked in a huge breath of air.

"Okay, Esquire, don't get your panties in a bunch. I have other guests to greet too." He turned to Jasper and Alice. "Hey, Cockadoodledon't, how's your groin?"

"Fuck you, Emmett," Jasper growled. Before he could secure Alice in his grasp, Emmett had her in his arms and was twirling her around.

"Spielberg! I can't believe I finally get to meet you. You're my own pint-sized hero. You took down Stalin!" He gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek as she shrieked and wiggled.

He put her back down and she punched him in the gut, ineffectively. "And here I thought you'd go for the groin. I didn't wear my cup though. Unlike Princess over there, I'm not afraid of you. And it would take more than punch to take down Hercules."

"You named your dick Hercules?" she asked incredulously.

He let out a booming laugh. "Of course. Haven't you named Jasper's? Though I suppose it's not really worthy of a good one. How about Noodle?"

Alice smacked him again and he laughed. "If I name it, it'll be much more fitting. And by the way, as of last night, it's Cockadoodledo." Emmett boomed out another laugh and we all joined him. This was certainly an interesting first meeting. He lived up to his advanced billing to be sure.

"I'm glad hear he's keeping up his manly duties, Scorsese. He's been a whiny bitch all week long."

I giggled. "She hasn't been much better."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and then a grin stole over her face. She turned to Emmett and put her hand on his arm. "Please tell me you have hot dogs to cook on the grill. Bella's been hoping to get a big wiener tonight." Edward started coughing and I know I turned bright red as I felt my face get warm. Emmett, because my life sucked, caught the innuendo and started laughing his ass off, along with Jasper and Alice.

He threw a big, meaty arm around my shoulders and started to lead me inside the pretty brick house. "I'll see what I can do for you, Hannah Storm, but I'm afraid Hercules is not on the menu. Rose would get pissed and I really don't need another tool thrown at my head."

"Does she do that often?" Should I have worn chainmail to eat dinner here?

"Only when I piss her off while she's working on cars. So about once a week," he told me cheerfully. "Rosie, they're here!" he shouted.

"Jesus, Meathead, you don't have to scream the house down. I can hear you." An absolutely stunning blonde walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her white t-shirt. Her eyes were an unusual purple/blue color and her face should been gracing the cover of magazines instead of smeared with motor oil, as it was now. Well, I'd gotten the grease stains right, at least. That was all I'd had right though.

She marched up to me and stopped and stood in front of me, her eyes moving up and down my body. I felt like I was being checked out by a guy instead of the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Maybe she was bisexual. I noticed Emmett inching away from me and barely resisted the urge to wrap my arms around his big waist and beg him to protect me.

"So, you're the one."

The one? The one what? "Um, I guess so. Depends what you mean by the one."

"The replacement for the hag he used to date."

I heard Alice take a breath behind me but I silenced her with a look before turning back to Rose. "I'm not a replacement for anyone. Certainly not for some vapid bimbo that thinks the whole world revolves around her. I'm Bella Swan and I'm Edward's girlfriend, one who appreciates him as more than a piece of arm candy. Does that work for you?"

A smile broke out on Rose's face, making her look less like Tanya the Ice Queen and more like a real person. "You'll do." I saw Emmett visibly relax, his body folding in from the tense stance he'd been in and Edward started to smile. Apparently I'd passed some sort of test.

Rose turned to Alice. "I heard you fucked up that bitch's plan for the commercial."

Alice nodded her head proudly. "I did."

A smirk stole over Rose's face. "You'll do too. In fact, I already like you. I only wish I'd been there to see Miss High and Mighty cut down to size. Give me a play by play." She wound her arms through Alice's and mine and led us over to the sofa, where we sat on either side of her and launched into the story of the shoot while she laughed and threw in comments about what a skank Tanya was and how she wished she'd kicked her ass when she'd had the chance.

"Seriously, Emmett, why didn't you let me give her a black eye? I would have loved to see her have to cancel her Vogue cover because I beat her ass."

Emmett dropped into one of the big tan leather recliners on either side of the couch. "Because, Men's Health and Fitness over there would have had to endure her wrath. I gotta look out for my boy, Rosie." Edward rolled his eyes and perched on the arm of the sofa next to me. I leaned my head against his side and he started playing absently with the ends of my hair.

"She's gone. Do we really have to keep talking about her?" he asked, sounding a little irritated, his lip poking out adorably. I wanted to bite it.

"Hey, you're the one that had the bad taste to go out with her in the first place. Don't give us crap. We're the ones who had to endure her presence," Rose replied testily, scowling at him.

"Well, now we don't have to. Thanks to Kubrick and her sidekick, Woodward here, Lenin's gone," Emmett announced proudly. I was glad Edward had warned about the nickname thing because I wouldn't have had any idea what in the hell he was talking about it if it weren't for that. Emmett lifted his considerable bulk out of the recliner, rather gracefully considering his size, and gave me and Alice a charming smile.

"Ladies, would you like to take a tour of the house while your men put their man skills to the test and get the grill going?" Before I had a chance to answer he was holding a hand out to each of us and hauling us off the couch. Alice let out a little squeak and I thought for a second that he might carry both of us through the house but he didn't, choosing instead to hold our hands. It was strange but somehow fitting and I had to admit that I felt an immediate kinship to the boisterous, big man. He was like a fun brother…or maybe an overgrown puppy dog. I wasn't sure.

"This is the kitchen." He gestured inside to a lovely room that made my heart beat faster. Oh, how I wanted to play in that big kitchen, with the pretty navy blue granite countertops and shiny stainless steel appliances! They had one of those extra large stoves that had eight burners…it was the perfect place to cook for a large group. Or one very large man, I assumed, as I eyed Emmett's huge muscles again. If you put me and Alice together we wouldn't be his size.

He pulled us down the hallway and showed us a very nice bathroom done in a soft green color and an office and a couple spare bedrooms before stopping at the end of the hall. "This," he said, complete with a Vanna White pose, "is where the magic happens." He pushed open a lovely wooden door and we were in the master bedroom. Alice and I giggled as we took in the big bed, the oak furniture and deep, lush, dark blue carpet.

"Thanks for sharing, Houdini. I don't think we want to experience your magic," I told him dryly.

Emmett boomed out a laugh and tugged us over to the bed. "But you have to see something."

"Not in your bed we don't," Alice told him, struggling fruitlessly in his one-handed hold.

Emmett rolled his light blue eyes and flashed a sweet smile at both of us, showing us his dimples again. "Don't worry, Hercules belongs to Rose. What I wanted to show you was up there." He pointed above the bed and Alice and I followed his finger. The next thing I knew, we were both on the bed rolling and screaming with laughter. Emmett fell down next to us and joined in, his booming belly laughs shaking the bed and all three of us.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Edward asked from the doorway, a scowl on his handsome face as he stared at the three of us on Emmett's bed. Jasper was right behind him, looking a little bewildered. None of us could answer because we were too busy shrieking with joy but I managed to point to the ceiling.

Edward looked up and his face moved into a look of shock. "Jesus Christ, Emmett. You didn't!"

Jasper elbowed him out of the way and looked up and started chuckling. "Classic! How the fuck long did that take you?"

"Hours," he choked, his face practically purple. I started beating on his back as best I could from my position on the bed.

Rose came in and shook her head. "I've been watching that thing grow all week. He's spent hours every night cutting pictures out of magazines and clambering up to tape them over our bed. You're a handsome guy, Edward, but I really don't need to look at hundreds of pictures of you every night when I'm trying to sleep. It's creepy."

I actually thought it was rather awesome, in a stalkery sort of way. There were tons of pictures of Edward up above the bed, some from his college days even. He was so young but still so gorgeous. All the Edwards looked down at me while the real one came over to pull me to a sitting position as I continued to struggle for air.

Emmett and Alice eventually sat up and caught their breath too. "See, all those magazines I read had a purpose," he told Edward, who was trying unsuccessfully to maintain his frown. I saw his lips twitching and I reached up and pushed them into the smile that was dying to break free.

Finally he gave in and joined in the laughter. "That is by far the most fucked up thing you've ever done, Emmett. But I'm sure Rose truly enjoyed looking at me while you made love to her." Emmett took a swing at Edward but he darted out of the way, only to be smacked upside the head by Rose from behind. I started giggling all over again at the baffled look on his face.

"Hey, GQ, I got your woman into bed before you did. That says a lot about your lack of skills. Trust me, Rosie doesn't need a replacement."

"He's very skilled," I blurted, turning red again as the room erupted around me. Edward pulled me into his arms and I buried my head in his chest, enjoying hearing his laughter rumble through it.

"Damn right I am, baby," he whispered in my ear and I became intensely aware of how close we were and how right I felt in his arms. If only everybody would clear out and leave us to that comfy bed so I could find out for myself.

"Oh no, lovebirds, you can get it on at your own place," Emmett boomed, hopping off the bed and nudging us out the door. "I'll give you my collage when I'm done with it," he informed me.

"Done with it? What the hell else could you possibly need it for? Don't tell me you're leaving it up?" Edward punched Emmett's arm as we made our way back down the hall.

"Hey, you're always saying how I want you. This way I get you and my Rosie. Win, win." He winked at me and I dissolved into more giggles. I'd known meeting Emmett was going to be fun but this was beyond expectations.

"Listen here, David Copperfield, he's my man. Enjoy your pictures all you want but hands to yourself." Emmett ruffled my hair and made a beeline into the kitchen, grabbing beer out of the fridge and offering it around. I took one, grateful for something to drink after all that laughter.

We made our way out to the deck, where the big charcoal grill was starting to smoke. "Have a seat," he called from the kitchen as he pulled mounds of meat out of the refrigerator. I nearly asked who was going to eat all that but I had a feeling Emmett could have done it justice on his own.

Edward dropped into a long lounge chair and spread his legs and gestured for me to lay down with him. I fought to keep myself from drooling and moved between his legs, feeling his muscular thighs pressed against my legs. Oh hell. I took another slug of beer and caught Alice smirking at me as she sat next to Jasper on a regular patio chair. She knew, of course, the effect he was having on me, plus the fact that I was only a couple hours away from feeling those thighs without the jeans.

Darkness had fallen and it had cooled down considerably, so it wasn't too hot out, though I felt overheated due to Edward's proximity. Emmett came outside with his meat platter, loaded with steaks and chicken and hamburgers and hot dogs.

He caught me staring at the huge platter and set it down and started wiggling a hot dog at me. "Just for you, lovergirl. I promise this wiener will satisfy your needs." Edward choked on his beer and Alice shook with barely suppressed laughter at the table. I glared at her and she mouthed "you asked for it" at me. That's what I got for making fun of Jasper's inability to perform.

Rose had changed out of her oil stained clothes into a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt and still managed to look like she should be strutting down a runway. She sat next to Alice and smiled over at me. "So, Bella, I hear that the night you met Edward he got approached by one of his bimbettes and took her number."

"Oh, crap," Edward groaned and I patted his right knee comfortingly.

"Yes, but it was a misunderstanding. He had no intentions of calling her." I leaned back against him and his free left hand slipped around my waist, his thumb lazily stroking my lower stomach. Jesus, what he could do me with just one little touch. My hand tightened on his knee.

"I know. He's not stupid, even if he does a good job hiding that sometimes. I'm just giving you a head's up. It doesn't matter where the two of you go, it will happen. I've been out with these morons more times than I can count and the sluts do not back off. I've pretended to be Edward's girlfriend a time or two to get rid of an overzealous one and even that doesn't deter them. I just wanted you to know what to expect. From what I heard about that girl at the club, she was one of the more tame ones."

"Thanks, Rose." I turned to glance at Edward who was eying me warily. "That's just another reason why I want to keep you all to myself for awhile." The smile lit up his face and I couldn't resist kissing him. I knew there would be women after him, lots of women, and I had to work on dealing with it. I just needed some time to be more comfortable with the two of us before I worked on fending off the hordes.

"If you can deal with the Russian, you can handle anyone," Rose told me. I turned back and gave her a grateful smile. "And I'll happily beat down a groupie or four. It's been way too long since I hit anyone."

"Yeah, a whole five minutes," Emmett interjected dryly from the grill, happily attending to his meat.

Rose picked up a spoon and let it fly and it hit him directly in his back. "Damn, Rosie, must you throw shit at me?" His voice was injured but he smiled at her over his shoulder, his face shining with love. They were weird, those two, but it was clear they loved one another. Rose was beaming at him.

"Of course I do, baby. It's how I won your heart, after all. Just reminding you of how we met." Emmett abandoned his grill to give her a smacking kiss.

"Have you two set a date yet?" Jasper asked, his long legs stretched out, his cowboy boots crossed at the ankles.

"April 22nd," Rose told him, smiling brightly as she twirled the marquise diamond ring on her left finger.

"Yeah, you're both in it," Emmett informed them. "Co-best men. Rosie says I can have strippers!" He grinned at all of us, waving his meat fork excitedly. "No more than five though."

"Aren't you supposed to ask them to be your best men, not tell them?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You can't ask those two anything. They don't give you straight answers. Take tonight. If I asked them to come, they would have come up with some excuse because they didn't want you to meet me knowing that you would fall in love with me and my charms and they'd be nothing but an afterthought for both of you. So, I told them they were coming and when they thought about protesting, I threatened them. That's how it works with those two. You're welcome." He turned back to the grill.

Alice grinned at Jasper. "So I need to threaten you, huh?"

"No, m'am," he told her. "You rule me without any threats." Alice grinned and gave him a smacking kiss.

I looked over my shoulder at Edward and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and kissed my nose. "All you have to do is look at me the way you do and I'll do whatever you ask."

"So whipped." Emmett turned and pointed his fork at Edward. "Never thought I'd see the day, GQ. I'm not sure whether to be proud or appalled."

"Considering you're in love with a woman that throws shit at you on a daily basis, I think you shouldn't be judging at all," Edward told him.

Emmett nodded. "Good point." He started flipping things over on the grill. "I think we should do this again, weekly."

"I can't really do it on Fridays during football season," I told him, feeling slightly guilty for having blown off work for the night. But I was having too much fun to regret it.

"Monday or Tuesday nights. We have light practices the first two days after games," Emmett suggested.

"I can definitely do that," I told him. Edward's arms tightened around me and he kissed the back of my head.

"I'm in, unless I have an event that night," Alice agreed. Her fingers wound through Jasper's and he smiled at her. I smiled as I watched her light up under his gaze. She truly did love him.

"Your shrine to me better be off your ceiling next get-together," Edward informed him darkly.

Emmett grinned. "We'll see how I do in the game on Sunday night. If I'm at my best, it stays." Rose groaned and the rest of us laughed. You had to love athletes and their superstitions.

"Speaking of Sunday night…" Edward said, his lips very close to my ear. I shivered in voluntarily. "Do you want to go to the game? I can get you and Alice tickets."

Was he kidding? "Of course! I'd love to see you play, live and in person." Alice was bouncing in her seat so she was clearly agreeable.

"They can sit with me," Rose interjected. "We have four seats but Emmett's parents and brother aren't going to be able to go. That is, if you want to?" she asked, looking at me and Alice tentatively.

"That'd be great, Rose. Thank you." I was going to a game, watching my boyfriend play. "I should warn you, Alice knows nothing about football."

"Hey! I'm learning!" Her lip stuck out in a pretty pout.

"Yes, you are, sweetheart," Jasper assured her, kissing her cheek.

"I don't call them blitzens anymore," she informed me.

"I know and I miss it." She smiled at me, her good humor restored as Rose laughed.

"Sounds like it'll be an experience."

"I assure you, it will," I told her and she grinned.

"I've never gone to a game with friends before. It'll be fun." And it would be. I couldn't wait to see Edward down on the field.

"Food's ready!" Emmett yelled unnecessarily, putting the cooked meat on a clean platter and setting it on the table. "Get your eat on. Bella needs her wiener." He winked at me and I knew that he wasn't talking about the hot dog. I could only be grateful that he hadn't teased me mercilessly, because I knew from Edward that he was capable of it.

I got out of the chair and held a hand out to help Edward up. His eyes were on my face as I licked my lips and gave him a slow smile. "That's right, I do."

His own smile answered mine and he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Then hurry up and eat so we can go home and I can give it to you." I hurried to my seat and prepared to inhale my food. I wanted the dessert that was awaiting me, now.

Edward sat next to me and put his hand on my bare knee and gave me another devastating grin. "Soon," he whispered. Thank God.

* * *

**A/N Try as I might, I don't think I'll ever top Cockadoodledon't! So much fun! Did you guys like the whole gang hanging together? What about Rose? She's tough but she liked Bella and Alice, it seems!**

**How are your teams doing? My Noles seem to be back on track after an epic meltdown in Oklahoma. My Bucs showed their true colors yesterday, I fear. You Steelers fans (and I know I have a lot of them) can start buying your playoff tickets now. Monster team, even with a fourth string QB.**

**Wanna talk football? Look at pretty men? Come over to the First & Ten thread on Twilighted linked in my profile. Oh, and I need you all to give me your favorite NFL hot men if you would be so kind. I think each team should have a hottie represented in the thread and we need LOTS. The best thing about being a girl sport's fan, you can appreciate the game and the players****!**

**Next up, the lemon! Finally, I know!**


	12. Chapter 12 Touchdown

**A/N Well here it is, finally! I hope it lives up to the wait! :)**

First & Ten Chapter 12

EPOV

It was silly to be nervous. If there was one place other than the football field that I was confident, it was the bedroom. The last time I'd been worried about sex had been the first time I was going to have it. Mary, my high school girlfriend for all of junior and most of senior year, had been my first and I'd been a little worked up about it, as boys are at the age of seventeen. But once I'd gotten her out of her little cheerleading skirt and started touching her soft skin and having her touch me, the nerves went away and instinct took over. Not that I'd been some incredible lay or anything, but after a little practice, Mary had no complaints.

The entire ride home, I'd held Bella's hand in mine and tried to suppress the butterflies that seemed to be multiplying in my stomach while laughing along with the rest of my passengers over Emmett's antics. I'd never hear the end of that damn collage and I could only hope that once he took it down, it didn't make its way elsewhere, like the locker room. I wouldn't put it past him.

I blew out a breath when I pulled into my parking space. Bella tugged her hand free from mine and I immediately felt the loss of her touch. What was it about her? All night long, I'd had to have my hands on her, either sharing the lounge chair or touching her bare knee under the table or snuggled on the couch while Emmett regaled the girls with tales of past training camp antics he'd pulled.

We all got out of the car, Bella not bothering to wait for me to come around and let her out. I made my way back around the car and took her hand in mine again, feeling that electric hum move through me at her touch. Did everyone feel that way when they were touching someone they might be falling in love with or was that just me? Did she feel it too? What if she didn't feel it and I did? What did that mean? I couldn't ask her, she'd think I was weird. Again. Some more. Best not to mention it at all.

"So, do you guys want to come up to my place for awhile?" Jasper asked. "It's still kind of early and we don't have to be in until ten. Maybe we could put in a movie. Ow, Alice, what the hell?" Alice had been digging her elbow into his right side and he'd ignored her until she actually drew it back and slammed it into him.

"Maybe they want some alone time," she hissed and I knew without a doubt that Bella had spilled about our evening, especially when she looked at the ground and shook her head. I squeezed her hand to let her know it didn't bother me. I'd suspected as much with Alice's big wiener comments all night long. I could only thank God that Emmett either didn't pick up on it or he'd actually reined himself in so he didn't scare Bella away. He might be a pain in the ass but he would never deliberately make Bella uncomfortable. That was reserved for me and Jasper. I'd take it for her any day. If he did know, as I suspected he did, practice was going to be hell tomorrow. I saw Bella looking up at me and biting her lip. Totally worth it.

"Oh, come on, they're taking it slow, remember? I figured I'd help out my boy there and we could be chaperones for awhile. Though the sexual tension is enough to drive me insane. Really, you two are giving off major vibes over there. I really think that…" Alice jabbed him in the gut this time and he gasped. "What the hell, Alice?"

"Cockadoodledo, remember? I've been deprived for the better part of a week." She shot me a heated glare that made me shift behind Bella. She wouldn't hit her friend and I needed my man parts for the evening I had ahead of me.

Jasper's face lit up and he tilted an imaginary hat at us as he scooped Alice up and threw her over his shoulder. "Invitation rescinded. I have plans. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he called over his shoulder, not bothering to spare us a glance as Alice wiggled and laughed and waved at us from her upside down position. She mouthed something at Bella, who nodded and waved back.

We watched them disappear and then I turned to her. "What did Alice say?"

Bella turned a lovely shade of pink. "Uh, just to call her." Of course. Girl talk, I should have known. I decided not to press the subject, since it was embarrassing her and I really didn't want to know exactly how much of a play by play she'd be giving her friend of a night that had yet to happen. I didn't need any more anxiety over the situation than I already had and worrying about Alice's reaction to whatever she was told was not something I needed to be doing. It wasn't like Jas and Em wouldn't have a little something to say once they knew we'd slept together. Those two were worse than women.

"Right. Well, are you ready to go up?" Jeez, I sounded like some inexperienced teenager instead of the confident man that I knew I myself to be. It was Bella…she made me feel things I'd never felt before and I loved it but I also hated it. I wasn't used to feeling unsure of myself and I can't say I liked it overly much, although it was somewhat exciting. It felt like I was heading into the Super Bowl or something. She nodded and I realized that analogy wasn't apt. It was more like sky diving, which Emmett had dragged us out to do last summer. Thank God Coach never found out about that. I might not be alive to be here with Bella today and that would be a travesty.

"I, uh, need to get my bag." She eyed me and I felt a little better because it was clear she was just as nervous as I was, maybe more. I walked over to her car with her and waited while she opened the trunk, reaching in to take out her small blue overnight bag. Overnight. Bella was staying the night. Damn I was a lucky bastard.

I linked my fingers with hers again and led her into the building and the elevator. She was fidgeting like crazy so I tugged her to me and kissed her, which seemed like a good move since she melted into me and start rubbing her body against mine. Every part of me reacted to her touch, it felt like I was on fire, and my cock strained against my zipper. Damn jeans, why hadn't I worn sweats? That would be much less keeping me from her.

I pushed her against the side of the elevator and grinded my cock against her while my lips devoured hers. She made sexy little noises and her hands were on my ass, pulling me against her. I groaned and reached down to pull her leg up but the elevator dinged our arrival on my floor. I pulled back, grateful to discover nobody in the hallway watching us as Bella straightened her skirt and stumbled her way out of the elevator. I slipped my arm around her waist to steady her, or maybe myself, as we made our way to my door. I'd nearly taken her in the elevator, which don't get me wrong, was definitely one of my fantasies, but not for our first time. But God, once I got my hands on her she was all I could think about. Touching her, tasting her, being inside her…she crowded my senses completely.

Maybe that was the answer. When I just let us be, when I touched her and kissed her and didn't think about what was to come, I was perfectly fine. It was when I let my mind wander to sex, thinking about it and imagining it, that's when I got nervous and freaked out. I tended to over think shit that was important, like the playoff game last year. Knowing that Jasper was out, I came up with so many different scenarios that I fucked everything up and threw two interceptions and had an all-around lousy game. Instead of reacting to what was on the field, I'd reacted to what was in my head. I needed to cut that shit out and just be with Bella.

I let go of her to open the front door and followed her inside, admiring the way her behind moved in the little black skirt she wore. I was dying to get my hands on her body; her long, shapely legs and pert ass called to me as I followed her. I flipped the light on and set her bag on the dining room table. It seemed presumptuous to just put it in my bedroom. And to ask her if that was where she wanted to go right way. While it was right where I wanted her, I could afford to wait a little, work up to the whole bedroom thing. She was staying the night after all. I was ridiculously excited about that.

Bella turned to look at me; uncertainty on her face so I wrapped my arms around her again and gave her what I hoped was a comforting kiss. I wasn't going to rush her. We had all night. I pulled back and gave her what I hoped was a confident smile.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

Her forehead wrinkled up for a moment and I wondered what was going on in her busy mind. "Um, I guess?" It wasn't really an answer but I took it for one anyway. Plus, I needed a drink, something to calm my nerves and hopefully hers as well.

I released her and went to the kitchen and grabbed us each a beer, opened them, and found her still standing in the hallway where I left her. I handed her the drink and she took it, wrapping both hands around it and staring at me as she brought the bottle to her lips. I licked mine as I watched her perfect lips wrap around the glass as she tilted it and took a big swig. I shifted and tried to adjust myself without being obvious about it. The woman could get me hard by taking a drink. I was so fucking gone over her.

"Shall we maybe go to the living room? I could put in a movie?" Jesus, I sounded like a teenager on his first date. What the hell was wrong with me?

Bella just nodded and followed behind me as I went to the cabinet to see what movie we should watch. I didn't know if Bella was in the mood for a Bourne flick or comedy or what. I didn't exactly have any romantic chick flicks on hand. I should have thought of that, though. Idiot.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked, not turning to face her as I rifled past my old Star Wars movies and the Indiana Jones trilogy. I was old school in most of my action movies, not liking the new Indy or Star Wars flicks enough to purchase them.

"Porn." Well, I'd have to go get that out of my special locked cabinet in the….what the fuck did she just say?

I whipped my head around and saw her sitting on the couch, her legs tucked under her and her hair falling forward over her face as she stared down at the floor like it held the answers to all the mysteries in life. "Bella?"

"What?" she asked softly, not looking away from that spot on the floor.

Hmm, how did I put this delicately? "Did you say porn?" Okay, so that was not very delicate or smooth but…she said she wanted to watch porn. I couldn't really process it. I already knew this girl was incredible but to tell a guy she wanted to watch porn kind of pushed her up a notch or seven beyond that.

She buried her head in her arm, leaning against the side of the couch and mumbled something completely unintelligible. "What?"

Bella lifted her head a little and peeked over at me with only one brown eye, keeping the other covered. "Yes, I said it but I didn't mean it."

Oh, well that made no sense whatsoever. I just stared at her and she started talking a mile a minute, in true Bella form. "Well, I mean, I came here to have sex with you but then you ask me to have a drink and watch a movie and then you were bending over and your ass looks incredible in those jeans and I was thinking about what we're going to be doing, at least I hope we still are, later and so I said porn even though I totally didn't mean it. But if you want to watch porn, we can, because it would be hot, though you're hotter and I really don't want to look at anybody but you naked and I can't believe I just said all that. I should go home."

She started to stand from the couch and I was able to shake myself out of my stupor enough to get out of my crouch and go over and hold her still. Her face was bright red and she wasn't looking at me but she wasn't trying to get away either. Thank God. I tilted her face up to mine and looked into those terrified eyes of hers and suddenly any nerves I'd had about the night fled. I was making it my goal to make her feel worshipped and adored, because she should be. Bella was the coolest, most original girl I'd ever met and she should never have to feel embarrassed about anything she said to me.

I kissed her, harder than I had in the hallway, and she instantly responded to me. Her tight body was pressed against mine and she let out a little gasp, which let me slide my tongue into her mouth and meet hers. I thrust against her and she moaned and I was pretty much ready to go right then and there, but she deserved better than that.

I pulled back and her eyes flashed open. I could read the panic there so I gave her another, more chaste kiss and nudged her back toward the couch. She sank down shakily, as if her legs wouldn't hold her any longer. I smiled, hoping that it was my kiss that had that effect on her and not her embarrassment over the word vomit.

Chuckling quietly, I went over to the cabinet and made a big show of bending over, sticking my ass up in the air as I continued to go through my movies. Bella started to giggle, quietly at first, and then louder when I shook my ass for her a little while I reached in and grabbed one of the Die Hard movies. I turned and saw her laughing hard, her eyes twinkling and I was thrilled that I made her feel comfortable again. I slid the movie in and walked over and dropped back down next to her, drawing her into my arms as she continued to giggle.

"Just thought I'd give you what you wanted," I whispered in her ear.

She shivered and her laughter died out as I nipped at her earlobe. The movie started but I had no interest in it. Bella was far more fascinating any day. I continued to suck on her earlobe as my left hand played with her hair. She tilted her head so I moved from ear down to her neck, kissing and nibbling gently. She began to move restlessly underneath me and I saw her left hand gripping the arm of the couch tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"This isn't porn," she muttered and I laughed against the curve of her neck.

"No. We'll make our own. I don't want to see anybody but you naked either." She moaned and put her hand on my knee and squeezed none-too-gently. "And, Bella?" I trailed my lips over her collar bone, down toward the lovely swell of her breast.

She let her head fall back against the back of the couch. "What?"

I lifted my head and gave her my best grin. "We can totally watch porn some other time." She was back to the giggling then, which I liked because her breasts moved with her laughter. I actually felt my hands start itching to touch them. That was something new, too. It was like every part of me wanted her.

"Wait a minute," she stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you mean, make our own? You don't want to tape us, do you?" The question ended on a little squeak and I was laughing so hard that I couldn't do anything but shake my head. This girl…she was absolutely adorable and she was all mine.

"I meant our own like…uh…" God, she kept me on my toes. I cleared my throat and tried again, meeting her amused brown eyes. "I meant the only girl I want to see naked tonight is you. I certainly don't want to tape it, because I don't want to risk anyone else seeing you that way. You're my girl and it's me who gets to enjoy every inch of your body."

Her pupils got impossibly big and her chest started heaving as she began to breathe heavily. She launched herself into my arms and kissed me, pressing me into the arm of the couch with the force of her tackle. It was without a doubt the best tackle of my lifetime. I let my hands grip that tight little ass I'd been longing to touch pretty much since I first set eyes on her and pulled her to me. She was half on my lap and her skirt was riding up and I could see more of those lovely pale legs, her strong thighs flexing against mine. Yes, I was officially done taking my time.

I got off the couch, still holding on to her perfect, round bottom as she wrapped her legs fully around me. My lips were still on hers as I carried us out of the living room and into the hallway. I was incredibly thankful that I knew my house like the back of my own hand, having stumbled around in the dark on many occasions since I woke before the sun came up, so I didn't have to tear my lips from hers to get to the bedroom. I didn't think I was physically capable of stopping from kissing her at this point.

We got to my bedroom door and I let go of her ass with one of my hands so I could flip on the light switch. I needed to see every moment of this first time with her. I'd thought about doing the whole candles and roses thing but I thought it was too cliché and made me look like kind of a douche. I'd give that to her another night, if she seemed amenable to the idea.

Bella definitely seemed okay with what I was doing now, because she was clenching my waist with her thighs and moving against me in a way that left little to the imagination about what she wanted to be doing. I brought her over to my bed and sank down, keeping her on my lap, letting her continue to writhe against me as I cupped each of her cheeks and helped guide her motion. God, she felt good.

I moved my hands from her ass to her thighs, loving the way her bare skin felt underneath my fingers. Her legs were strong and smooth and I pushed her skirt up higher, letting my fingertips brush along her panty line. Lace. My hands flexed anxiously but I refrained from yanking the skirt up to see exactly what she was wearing underneath her clothes. I'd get to it, very soon.

Bella broke our kiss, opening her eyes and blinking at me as if she couldn't quite comprehend where she was. Dear God, she wasn't drunk was she? She'd had two beers, tops. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" I reluctantly took my right hand away from her thigh and traced her gorgeous cheekbone. She blinked again and then seemed to focus on me.

"I'm in your bedroom."

Trust Bella not to say something beyond the norm. "Yeah, is that a problem?" I knew she was overly fond of the couch and I totally planned on taking her there in the very near future but I wanted to be at least a little romantic this first time out. Was she disappointed?

She smiled and it lit up her whole face. She was absolutely the most beautiful woman in the world when she smiled. She'd never believe me if I told her that, but it was entirely true. "You carried me into your bedroom."

Was she going to narrate the entire evening? You touched my ass. You kissed my neck. You licked my…well, we'd get to all that. I didn't think it would bother me overly much if she did, but it was definitely different. "Um, yes?" What was her point?

She leaned forward and gripped my face between her hands and kissed me hard. "Nobody's ever carried me to the bedroom before. It's incredibly sexy." I felt the tension which had been building in my shoulders seep out of me at her words. I hadn't fucked up.

"Well, damn, baby, I could have made it even sexier and carried you in a more romantic way, like a bride." Oh shit, I'd said the b word. Now was not the time to be bringing up brides and thresholds and things. That was getting a little too carried away in my mind. Not that I couldn't totally picture her in a gorgeous white gown, glowing with happiness as I took her in my arms…fuck. Dangerous thoughts, Cullen. Let's focus on something a little less frightening right now, like finding out what exactly she's wearing underneath her tank top and skirt.

Bella, bless her, kissed me again, completely ignoring my idiocy. Yet another reason she was the most perfect woman on the planet. That and the fact that she was moving her hips against me again, rubbing her pussy on my cock and making me groan with pleasure. Too much of that and I'd throw her down on the bed and just fuck her into oblivion. Which wasn't without its appeal, but I'd made a promise that I was going to worship her tonight and that's exactly what I was going to do.

With that in mind, I shifted and pressed her into the bed. She kept her legs wrapped around me and used her new position on the bed to arch her back and press against me even harder. I went blind for several seconds at the contact, my eyes having rolled back in my head at her contact with my groin. I groaned and thrust against her, pushing her back into the mattress, letting my body align with hers.

I loved the way she looked; her gorgeous, shiny brown waves spilling over my pillow, her eyes half closed, her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen from my kisses and her sexy little body moving anxiously underneath mine. Bella belonged here, with me, in my bed. I wondered if I could get her to stay the entire weekend, and then maybe for a few week days. And I was getting ahead of myself again. What was it about this girl that I was planning the future already?

Bella's hands began to tug impatiently on my hair, pulling me to her and kissing me again. Her lips were insistent on mine and I kissed her back just as passionately, moving my hands up her sides and finally cupping her breasts in my hands, running my thumbs over her nipples slowly. Bella let out a long, low moan and I felt my cock twitch in response to that throaty sound coming out of her lips. I kissed down her neck, across her shoulder, stopping when I got to her tank top strap and tugging it down over her shoulder. Red. Her bra was red and lacy and sexy as hell. I needed to see all of it, so I pushed myself up reached down and pulled her top off, throwing it over my shoulder as I took her in.

She was absolutely stunning. Her body was a fantasy. She had curves in all the right places. Her breasts were perfect handfuls. Her skin was a lovely pale peach color and I wanted to lick every inch of it. Her stomach had a pretty little dip and I couldn't resist running my pointer finger over her skin there. She wasn't bony or muscular; she was that middle ground right in between that I truly loved. Tanya had been nothing but skin and bones and I'd wanted someone that felt soft and real. That was Bella, hands down.

The bra I'd been anxious to see didn't disappoint. It just barely covered her breasts, and it was some lacy thing that I could see her nipples through. Glorious. I had to taste her there so I leaned down and sucked on her left nipple under the lace. Bella held my head to her and I could tell by the gasps she was making that she didn't mind in the least. I ran my tongue over the rough fabric and felt her nipple pebbling beneath it.

I glided my hands down her body and pushed her skirt down her legs. I didn't attempt to hide my groan as her panties matched her bra and I could see that she was completely bare underneath that red lace. My fingers once again itched to grab and take but I had to control myself. I traced my fingers along the line of that red lace as Bella moved impatiently underneath me, pushing her hips toward me, which didn't make it any easier to maintain that self control.

She reached up and grabbed my shirt collar and tried to pull but only succeeded in nearly strangling me so I stopped touching her for a moment and yanked my shirt over my head. Bella let out a little gasp. "What?"

"You're beautiful," she whispered, running her fingers over my pecs and then trailing them over my abs.

I felt my muscles bunch underneath her touch and tried to keep my voice steady when I answered her. "I think that's supposed to be my line. Except beautiful isn't enough of a word to describe you. You're gorgeous." She colored prettily underneath my gaze but continued her exploration of my chest, eying it and licking her lips. Many women had made me feel wanted in my lifetime, an embarrassing amount really, but nobody had ever made me feel like Bella did with just a look. I felt like I could slay dragons and fly and do anything once deemed impossible if she went on looking at me like I was the only man in the world.

I leaned on one arm, letting her explore me to her heart's content while I continued to touch her sexy little stomach, making my way back up to her bra. She was beyond sexy now but I had to see her. God bless front clasps! I gripped it and slid the catch and holy shit, there they were! Her breasts were even more fantastic out of the packaging and I didn't hesitate to lean down and capture the left one in my mouth.

Bella's hands flexed against my chest and she tightened her grip on me as I sucked on that perfect pink nipple, swirling my tongue over it and nibbling occasionally, loving the feeling of that hard nub in my mouth. My left hand echoed my mouth's movement on the other nipple, brushing it lightly when I licked and squeezing it gently when I used my teeth on her. Bella was wild, bucking against me as I played with her phenomenal chest.

I licked my way across her chest to the other nipple, because I believed strongly in equality, of course. My hand moved down her stomach, touching that scrap of lace between her legs, stroking her gently above her panties as Bella moaned loudly. I smiled against her skin, for that moan had rivaled her first one in my dining room that had made me want to throw her down on the table and take her right then and there. Now, here she was, with me, all mine.

I sucked and licked and nibbled as I stroked her, loving the way she moved against me. I reached inside her panties and at last I was touching her, as I'd wanted to do from the very first moment I set eyes on her. She was wet and hot and I felt my cock twitch in my pants with the desire to be inside her. All in good time, buddy. Bella gasped and her hands tightened in my hair. I loved it that she was holding in me place. There was nothing sexier than having a woman show you what she liked.

"Fingers," Bella muttered and I laughed as I remembered the first time we met and her commenting on them.

I pulled away from her breast and grinned at her. "So, tell me something. When you commented about how long they were, did you imagine them touching you, just like this?" I continued to finger her clit and watched as her eyes grew impossibly dark.

"Yes," she answered breathily. I felt my smile grow wider as I hooked my fingers in her panties and slid them down over her legs, tossing them on the floor with the rest of her clothes. She was finally completely bare before me and she was beyond stunning. I continued to move my fingers over her as she sighed and wiggled beneath my touch.

"And did you imagine them doing this?" I asked, as I slid my pointer finger deep inside her. We both moaned this time, because she was incredibly tight around me.

"Yes, God, yes," she responded, thrusting her hips up toward me. I slid a second finger inside her and was floored by how hot and wet and tight she was. I couldn't wait to get inside her.

I leaned forward and kissed her once before pulling back and smiling at her again. "I did too." And I began moving my fingers quickly in and out of her as I bent down and finally got a taste of her pussy. She was dark and musky and just pure Bella. Her head flew off the pillow as I sucked her clit in my mouth and nibbled gently before working it with my tongue, still moving my fingers in and out of her quickly.

I started to pull back but her hands found purchase in my hair and held me to her. God, I fucking loved that. I continued to nibble and lick while she squirmed underneath me, saying my name a few times along with a few other choice curse words and other unintelligible things. I could tell she was getting close so I sped up my movements and used the trick I'd learned long ago to get a girl off. I blew hard on her clit at the same time that I curled my fingers forward inside her and she went off like a rocket.

Nothing was as gorgeous as Bella as she came apart around me. She thrashed on the bed, her head digging into the pillow, her hands grasping the comforter tight as her hips moved wildly against my hand and mouth. I licked her as she rode it out, loving the dazed look of pleasure on her face. After she came down, I slid my fingers out of her and kissed her clit one more time as she jerked in response. Then I kissed my way back up her stomach and neck and finally captured her lips one more time. She responded, albeit a bit limply. I felt like I'd done my job well.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, kissing the line of her jaw.

"Mmmm," she responded and I laughed and nipped her chin. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to marry your fingers. Or your tongue. Both of them really. Would that make me a bigamist?" I couldn't stop myself from laughing long and hard at that one.

"Well, they're all yours, whether you make honest organs out of them or not." Digits? Limbs? Who cared, she could have them all.

She giggled and shook her head. "I say the craziest shit to you and you never run away. Why is that?"

I couldn't really explain it if I tried. "I love the things you say." I just plain love you, but I don't think you're ready to hear it and I know I'm not ready to say it yet. That would wait. She may not believe me if I said it now anyway.

Her hands began to move over my chest and she stroked my abs again. I had a feeling she rather liked them. "You know, there's a certain part of my body that's a little offended that you don't want to marry it as well." My cock was rock hard and wanted a little attention himself.

She smirked and slid her hands down to my jeans, flicking open the button and undoing the zipper. "Hmmm, well, I need to check that part out before I decide if I want to make a life-long commitment." I realized vaguely that I should be scared as hell that we were joking about Bella marrying parts of my body but I wasn't. Of course, that could be because her hands had found and were beginning to stroke my cock. I kicked off my shoes and lifted my hips so Bella could slide my jeans and boxers down.

Her eyes widened as my cock popped free and she let out some mixture of a gasp and a laugh that had me more than a little offended. My dick wasn't little so I had no idea what the hell she was laughing at. "What's so funny? It's not polite to laugh at a guy's cock, you know?" I tried to keep my voice light but I could hear the irritation in my tone and I could tell she did too because she patted my dick like it was some kind of dog she was soothing.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't laughing at your penis, believe me, it's just…"

"What?" I had to know now or I'd lose my hard-on and the night would be over just when it was getting really good.

"It's just that, I was wondering what we should call yours, because if Emmett's is Hercules, well…you need an even better name. Or, if he's bigger than you, which I don't think is possible; I'm not sure how Rose walks straight." Jesus, the way her mind worked was a mystery, but I echoed her laughter because she was too damn cute, giggling and patting my cock, even though she was driving me crazy at the same time.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"Something's already come up," she joked, stroking my cock with both her hands. I groaned and thrust up to meet her a few times before I nudged her back onto the bed and positioned myself at her entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts." She nodded and I slowly entered her, nearly blowing my load right away from how tight she was. I knew she had to be feeling some discomfort but her face didn't show it and she opened her legs wider to accommodate me. I slid all the way inside and leaned down to kiss her. She began to move impatiently under me and I pulled back. "What?"

"Fuck me, Edward," she said and my cock jumped at those words. I wanted to hear say that over and over again. I'd never tire of it, but right now…no.

"I'm not going to fuck you, Bella. Not tonight. I'm going to make love to you." It was the closest I could come to saying what I was feeling and a soft smile moved over her face and those chocolate eyes warmed and I swear they were smiling at me. She pulled me to her and kissed me again, long and slow, and I moved inside her the same way. Long, slow strokes, in and out.

Her hips moved up to meet mine and it felt like we were in tune, like we'd done this a million times instead of just once. I knew, instinctively, when to start to go faster and she moved right along with me. Our lips remained joined, gentle, slow kisses that rocked me to my very core. My heart was in each touch to her lips and it felt like hers was as well.

I felt her start to tighten around me so I reached between us and fingered her clit again as I moved in and out of her faster. She began to come, getting impossibly tight around me, so tight I thought her body was going to eject me so I thrust harder, fighting against the pressure and my balls tightened and I began to come inside her, holding her hips and still giving her the softest kisses I could.

When we both came down, I slid out of her and lay with my head on her chest, looking up at her and enjoying the look of sleepy satisfaction on her face. I moved off her and wrapped her in my arms and stroked her hair, just enjoying having her next to me. She eventually drifted off, despite the light in the room, but I stayed awake and watched her for awhile. I knew I loved Bella Swan and someday soon I'd tell her.

* * *

**A/N There you have it! Anybody want to try to nickname QBward's cock? It IS bigger than Emmett's, not that Bella will be finding that information out first hand. She's a one cock woman! See you in a couple weeks. Maybe we'll get Bella's take on what went down. *giggles helplessly* Yes, I'm 12.**


	13. Chapter 13 Two Point Conversion

First & Ten Chapter 13

BPOV

Hot. I was roasting. I hated to be hot when I slept. Had I forgotten to turn down the air when I went to bed last night? What the hell was wrong with me? Let's see, last night I….oh holy shit, last night I slept with Edward Cullen. I wasn't at my apartment, I was at his house. And I wasn't hot because either one of us forgot to turn down the air; I was hot because his hard, gorgeous body was pressed against mine and his arms were wrapped loosely around me.

That was interesting. I had never been able to sleep with anyone touching me. Alice and I had shared a bed some drunken nights or when traveling and if she dared get close to me, I hit her in my sleep. She refused to sleep with me ever again after the last time. Like it was my fault I gave her a black eye? I was dreaming about a burglar and I'd had to defend myself. It's not like I purposely socked her.

I'd never even tried to spend the night with James when we dated, not that he'd ever asked me to anyway. That should have been a red flag but no, I was an idiot. He probably called over the next girl the instant I walked out the door. Jackass.

Not that he was worth a thought, not after the night I'd had. Jesus. Edward was everything I'd allowed myself to imagine and even more. Once hadn't been enough. I'd fallen asleep in his arms but woken up an hour later and jumped him again. He hadn't minded in the least and returned the favor himself a couple hours later. He was so incredibly beautiful. I didn't know a man could possibly be gorgeous everywhere, but he was. Even his cock was pretty and holy hell was it big. Almost scary big, but I wasn't about to let that deter me from having him at every opportunity that arose. Hehe…arose. He sure didn't have a problem in that area.

Four times in one night. Four! My legs were sore but I didn't care. I'd take him again if he wanted me. He wanted me…four times. I couldn't really wrap my head around it. I peeked up at him and couldn't resist reaching out to brush the hair off his forehead. So sexy. That face, those lips, that chest, the abs…God the abs. I wanted to lick them. I wanted to use them as my plate and eat all my meals off of them. I'd clean them really well, he'd have no complaints.

Then there was that perfect V between his hips. The letter V was going to be my favorite letter until the end of the time thanks to that incredibly sexy area of his body. Maybe I should change my name to Velma in honor of it. No, Velma sucked. Veronica. Veronica Swan. Hmmm…no, that didn't really work. V is for Victoria, Virginia, virgin….hahah. No virgins here; thank you very much.

"Bella?" Oops, woke him up. Oooh, woke him up in two ways. Hmm, do we go for round five? I haven't brushed my teeth and my hair must look like, well, like I've been fucked well most of the night. Not attractive.

I glanced away from the godlike chest and there he was smirking at me. I wanted to jump him again, sore body be damned. "What?"

"Is there a reason why you're…uh…touching me there?

"Because I like it?" I was caught, may as well not try to lie my way out of it. I sucked at lying to anybody, I'd be even worse off if I tried to lie to him. Just talking to him was incredibly difficult half the time. I still couldn't believe the shit I'd said in his living room, and then about his cock. Jesus. Alice would die when I told her.

He chuckled quietly and moved his thumb over my cheekbones. God, one touch and I felt like every single nerve ending of my body was on fire. Did he do this to every girl that was lucky enough to have him touch her? I really kind of hated the thought of that. He was my boyfriend now and I wanted to be different from all the rest.

"Well, by all means then. And if your hand wants to wander a little lower, I wouldn't mind." I smacked his chest and he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, his green eyes laughing at me. "Just giving you the go ahead to touch me whenever you like, sweetheart."

"Very big of you."

He snorted and sent me a sly smile. "That's what you said last night."

"Pervert." Hot, perfect, pervert.

"Says the woman who was fondling me in my sleep? What are you then?"

Damn it, he had a point. Still…"I was just checking to make sure I hadn't done irrevocable damage to you last night. I'd hate to put you on IR."

Edward laughed and those muscles bunched underneath my hand. So damn hot. I traced his abs and watched as his laughter died down and his hands fisted on the sheets. He wanted me again. What had I done to earn a miracle like this? Whatever it was, I'd like to do it again. And again. And again. Or maybe I just wanted to do him again. Whatever worked.

"Hmm, that would be an awesome line on the injury report. Out: Cullen, overused cock. Way better than Jasper's strained groin. I'd be legendary."

You already are, not that I'm going to say that. "Well, I'll see what I can do to take you out then." I straddled his waist and his hands came up to cup my breasts. There were those fingers again. They were magic. I wanted to preserve them in iron gloves so no harm would ever come to them. I wondered if Alice could make him some when she made Jasper's Iron Man helmet. Hmm, maybe she could make Edward one of those too. I didn't want anything happening to his face either. Or his body. Screw it, he needed the whole suit.

"By all means." He actually lifted me off of him and lined me up with his cock before guiding me down on top of him. Holy shit. Forget him naked….okay, well that was a sacrilegious thought, I'd never do that; but seeing those steely forearms holding me up at the waist like I weighed nothing was maybe the hottest thing I'd ever witnessed. He leaned forward and his abs tightened and maybe I was wrong and that was the hottest thing ever. Hell, he was, period. Everything about him was beyond sexy. It should be annoying but since I got to benefit from it, I wasn't about to complain.

He smirked at me and leaned back folded his arms behind his head, the picture of nonchalance despite the fact that I was currently on top of him with his dick inside me. "Well, baby, show me what you got. If I recall correctly, you did mention something about being phenomenal in bed."

I glared at him. "Are you saying that you don't agree?" That was insulting…maybe not as insulting as when I'd laughed at his cock, but I'd had a good reason. It was Emmett's fault.

He sat back up then and put his hands on my waist and pressed his nose to mine. I was hypnotized by those gorgeous green eyes only a couple inches away from my face. Damn it, he was magical. "I more than agree, Bella. I can't get enough of you. I don't want to go to work. I don't want you to leave when I do. I want you to stay the entire weekend."

Um, holy shit. If it was possible to get any more turned on by the man than I already was, then I just had. Those eyes burning into mine, those words coming out of his perfect mouth…I was afraid I was going to just turn into a boneless pile of goo because my entire body was on fire.

"Will you?" His eyes were still on mine and I was pretty sure I'd agree to do whatever he wanted so long as he kept looking at me like that. What the hell was it that he wanted me to do again?

"Will I what?" Oh God, I sounded like a porn chick. My voice was all breathless and squeaky…well, what the hell, I'd already asked him for porn and he'd been turned on so I guess it was all good. Thank God he found the stupid shit I said to be endearing.

"Stay." Yes. Forever. I don't even need clothes. I'll wear your clothes and smell like you at all times. I'll marry you and have your babies and…what the hell Bella? Answer the man and put the brakes on a little bit. He may not have run away yet but he sure as hell would if he knew you were planning your future babies with his green eyes and gorgeous smile and your…well they could just take after him. That would be fine.

"Bella?"

Damn it. Focus. The most amazing guy in the world just asked you to stay with him and you're too busy naming your future children, Ryan Christian and Kayla Elizabeth Cullen to answer a simple question. And now you're doing it again. Moron.

"You want me to stay?"

He laughed and kissed me. "Yes."

I wanted to stay. That much was a given. But I had to check in with Seth and of course there was Alice and I would need more clothes and…screw it, I could do that while he was gone. "I'd love to." He gave me a beautiful smile and I felt his cock twitch inside me. Oh yes, we had matters that needed attending to, pronto. "I'll need to leave to get some things done but I could come back tonight, if that's okay."

"It's more than okay." He kissed me harder this time and his hands tightened on my waist. I got the message and started to move my hips, riding his cock. I was afraid it might burst through my uterus or something because it was that big but I kind of didn't care, except that it might lead to no Ryan and Kayla, which would be a travesty because truly his genes should be shared with the world. Through his children though, not his cock. That was mine. Sorry ladies, Wondercock has been claimed. Hahah, Wondercock was silly and there was nothing silly about Edward's cock. Goliath? Titan? I'd come up with something.

I loved this position, me riding him, our bodies so close together, his beautiful eyes watching me intently while his thumbs moved over my nipples and his mouth moved over my jaw. It was amazing how he could kiss me so reverently while I was bouncing up and down on his cock like I was riding a bull or something. He made me feel like I was as strong as he was but also made of fragile glass at the same time. It was beautiful and scary. He could build me up but he could tear me down effortlessly if he wanted to.

He held my heart in those glorious hands, there was no doubt about it. I wasn't a fool…I already knew I was falling for him fast and hard but last night, when he brought me into his bedroom and he touched me and he made me feel like I'd never been alive until I'd had his hands on me, I had to admit that I wasn't falling anymore. I loved him. Thank God I had enough self control not to blurt that out along with all the other crap I'd spewed on him. That would have been the thing to make him run, no doubt about it. No guy wanted to have a girl tell him she loved him after three short weeks together, particularly when he was a guy like Edward Cullen who probably heard it all the time. Girls shrieked it at him from the stands during his games for crying out loud.

No, I was holding those words close to my chest until maybe someday, he'd give me them first. He cared, I knew he did. The way he looked at me, the way he touched me, I could feel it. If I was lucky, luckier than I already was, which didn't seem possible; he'd feel the same way. I wanted him to love me more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life which was really scary. No man should have such a tight hold on me after such a short amount of time, not even Edward Cullen.

His lips found mine and I was lost again. He drove every thought out of my head with just one kiss. Potent. Hell, more than potent; he was lethal in the best possible way. His hands tightened on my waist and he shifted me a little and all of a sudden he was hitting the right spot and I was seeing spots and coming hard around him. He moaned against my lips and I felt him come deep inside me and I thanked Alice for making me get on the pill when I'd been dating James, even though I never slept with him without a condom. Edward and I had talked about it and we were both clean and I just wanted to feel him inside me with no barriers. At the time I didn't know just how much I would be feeling either. He felt incredible inside me.

He pulled back and gave me that irresistible grin and I felt myself smile back. His hair was falling into his eyes again and I brushed it away from his face. So soft. I could play with his hair every day. I could play with him every day. Hopefully I'd get to.

"How'd I do? Think you can still play tomorrow night?"

Edward laughed and kissed me, scooting us both over to the edge of the bed before standing up and carrying me into the bathroom with him. God, I loved that. "I can still play tonight," he whispered in my ear and I shivered at the promise in his voice. "And I can still play today. And this morning." Holy shit, he was going to kill me. It was a hell of a way to go though.

He grinned and opened the glass door and stepped into the shower, letting me slide down his body and helping me stand. I was embarrassingly wobbly on my feet, but then, I'd been riding a huge cock most of the night. It was bound to leave some ill effects. I wasn't about to complain, plus he kept his hands on me to keep me steady. Not a problem.

"Holy shit, you have a control panel in your shower!" He had some keypad on the wall and it recognized him when he hit a button and the water shot out of this rainfall showerhead. "Is that a waterfall?" I pointed at the other end of the shower that protruded and Edward smiled and hit another button and the water poured out of it, just like a waterfall. I stepped away from him and tilted my head back into the steady stream. "This is too cool."

The walls were this pretty navy blue stone and aside from the waterfall and rainfall showerheads, there was a regular showerhead and some other round fixtures I didn't see a purpose for. "What do those do?"

He chuckled and hit another button and steam started to billow into the space. "Awesome. Can I just move into your bathroom?"

Edward tilted his head back into his own spray from the rainfall showerhead and laughed. "You haven't even been in the tub yet. You'll never leave then."

I giggled and sat down on the shower seat. "Nope, I'm not leaving. Squatter's rights."

He grinned and walked over to me, taking my hand and pulling me back off the seat. "That's okay by me." My heart skipped a beat at his words. He was joking, though, right? I wasn't going to get all excited about that. He wanted me to stay for the weekend and that was enough for now. I was going to enjoy every minute I got with him, instead of worrying about where we might end up down the road.

"Let me wash your hair. I love your hair." He loved me…well my hair anyway. It was a start. I'd told him I wanted to marry his fingers and his tongue after all. Oh, and it went without saying that I wanted to marry his cock, though I was pretty sure I had said at some point during round three. He guided me back under the waterfall and his fingers moved through my hair along with the water. It was pure heaven. I love when anyone plays with my hair but when it's a gorgeous man…hot damn. He tilted my head out of the spray and opened a bottle of shampoo and squirted some into his hands before working it through my hair expertly. Good lord. Best hair washing ever.

I decided I better talk before I did something ridiculous like ask him to marry me in his shower. I was pretty damn close to doing so too because those fingers massaging my scalp were about to give me my billionth orgasm in the last twelve hours or so.

"What else does this shower do?"

He chuckled. "Well, there's a stereo control." Of course. We all needed music in our showers. "There's a button that heats the floors and the shower seat. You could toast your ass on there." I joined in his laughter.

"Is that really necessary in Arizona?"

"No, but I like gadgets." Of course he did. I would probably electrocute myself if I tried to use the shower alone. I guess I'd have to take one with him, always. It would not be a hardship.

He finished shampooing me and I couldn't stop from sighing when he took his talented fingers out of my hair and tilted my head back into the water. God it felt good though, especially when his fingers began to move through the strands again, rinsing the shampoo from my head. He repeated the process with conditioner and I really was feeling lightheaded by the time he was done, so I collapsed on the seat again.

Edward smirked. "What's the matter, Bella?"

"Hands," I muttered. Damn it, why must I always tell him exactly what I'm thinking? Or at least bits of it?

He placed those very hands on either side of me on the seat. "What about them?" I watched as his fingers moved toward my legs and began stroking my thighs and I was immediately ready for him again. Good lord, I was like some kind of sex fiend when he was around. I might be a deviant.

"They're very talented."

"I'm glad you think so." He moved them off my thighs and reached up to get a bar of soap from the soap dish. He lathered them up and returned to them my thighs, stroking the soap down my legs. I was a moaning, shivering mess by the time he began soaping my inner thighs. Before he could hit pay dirt, though, he moved up my stomach and then to my breasts. I let out a loud moan when his fingers began playing with my nipples. He didn't stay there long enough though, choosing to clean my arms and shoulders before moving back down my body.

He knelt between my legs and lightly stroked my pussy and I screamed because I was already ready to go off just from his cleaning the rest of my body. He pressed two fingers to my clit and I was done and I came hard. Without a doubt I'd just had the sexiest shower that ever existed.

Edward pulled me to my feet and guided me under the spray again, running his hands down my body. I was shivering at his touch. "Are you cold?" I couldn't really respond so I shook my head. How could I explain that I was pretty much having a continual orgasm just from having his hands on me? "Bella? Are you alright?"

I fought for some kind of control and opened my eyes and looked into his concerned ones. "I'm fine. It's just…God, Edward. I've never felt like this before." His green eyes sharpened and darkened with desire and damn if his cock didn't get hard again. Holy crap, were all athletes this quick to recover? I needed to start running marathons or something.

I couldn't have sex with him again this morning, not if I wanted to be able to do actual things like walk and drive and be a functional human being. Not that I had issues with never doing anything but having sex with him again. I was good with the concept but reality always had to get in the way.

No, it was time to see if my mouth could handle him. I stepped out of the water and put my arms around him, nudging him backwards until he was the one in the shower seat. He cocked a brow at me and I took the soap and started running it over his body. Muscles bunched and rippled underneath my hands and God I wish I had a video camera just to capture what he looked like when I touched him. I spent extra time on his abs, because they were perfection. A sculptor couldn't have done a better job on them.

I ran my hands over his strong calves and his knees, stopping to kiss the scar I found on his left knee. "What's that from?"

"Helmet to the knee when I was thirteen." He ran his fingers through my wet hair. "It wasn't as bad as I feared when I went down. I thought my sports career was over, but it was just a sprain and the cut." I kissed it again and continued cleaning his legs, pushing them apart and setting the soap aside.

"I think I'll clean this a different way." He took a deep breath and released it when I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock. There was no way I could get much more than a third of it into my mouth so I fisted the base below and moved my hand in time with my mouth, stopping to swirl my tongue around the head before taking him back in. He groaned and whispered my name and tightened his hands in my hair.

I bobbed up and down and tightened my grip on him and he thrust toward me. "Bella, I'm going to come." I hummed against him and continued to move so he took that as my assent to come in my mouth and did, arching his back as I sucked harder. I swallowed and licked my lips before kissing the head of his cock and picking up the soap and running it over him. Even as it deflated or went limp or whatever you'd call it, it was still very impressive.

"Wow. Thanks." I laughed at his response to getting head and he chuckled and pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. "Sorry. That was….I don't know how to describe it."

"I'd say the whole night was that way…indescribable and perfect," I whispered, not sure I should be saying it but hardly able to stop myself.

He kissed me again and held me tight. "Yes, that sums it up. I love being with you like this, Bella. I don't want it to end."

My heart was pounding again. He kept throwing that love word around, though not quite the way I wanted. Still, it was amazing. "Me either. It doesn't have to though. I'll be back tonight."

He smiled brightly before kissing me again. "I already miss you."

"Me too."

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Alice, did you want a ride home? Edward's almost ready to head in and he was going to see if Jasper…"

"YES!" I held the phone away from my ear and giggled at her exuberance. I knew she'd probably been dying to find out what had happened all morning. The fact that she'd refrained from calling me showed amazing restraint on her part.

"We'll be down in a couple minutes." I hung up on her shrieking at Jasper to hurry up and get around and slid my phone back into my purse.

"I take it she wants a ride," Edward murmured from behind me as he slid his arms around my waist and pulled me against him, kissing my neck lightly. God, was it possible to want him yet again? His thumbs moved over my stomach and I knew the answer was definitely yes, it was possible. Probable even.

"You heard that?" Why was my voice so breathy? He nipped my jaw. Oh yeah, that's why. He smelled incredible, all clean and soapy and manly. I wanted to bite him.

"I think people in California heard that," he replied on a laugh, kissing my cheek before pulling away and grabbing his gym bag.

"She's a little excited."

Edward chuckled and took my hand in his. "Is she ever a little anything?"

Ha, good question. "She's just little, period. That's about it though."

"Let's go face the firing squad, shall we?"

"You think it's going to be that bad?" Alice wasn't going to torture me for details. At least I didn't think so.

He kissed me and pulled me out the door. "Maybe not for you. I have Emmett and Jasper to deal with." I bit my lip and he tugged it out from between my teeth. "I'm kidding, Bella. They're not that perverted. Well, Jas isn't. And Emmett liked you so I may be spared the inquisition."

We made our way to the elevator and Edward punched in seven for Jasper's floor. He was wearing a gray Cardinals t-shirt and red workout shorts and he was nearly as hot now as he'd been naked. "We should work out together sometime." Where the hell had that suggestion come from? I rarely did more than use the treadmill in the gym at my apartment complex and now I wanted to work out with a world class athlete? I'd make a fool of myself.

He gave me a sexy smirk. "I'd like that. A lot. Will you wear spandex?" I smacked his rock hard stomach and he caught my hand and kissed it. "Just kidding. I'd hate for anybody else to see you in spandex. Wear sweats. Baggy ones."

I shook my head. "You're crazy. Like anyone would notice me with you around."

Edward pressed me into the side of the elevator and that hard body was making me think about a completely different type of work out. Again. I was turning into a sex fiend. Thank God he didn't seem to mind. "You forget I've seen every inch of that body." Oh hell, that voice. That was a sex voice. And his eyes were close and dark and hungry and damn it, why couldn't the elevator break right now? His hands streaked down my sides and cupped my ass and pulled me to him. "I don't want anyone to see what you're hiding under those clothes but me." Yes, anything you say. Yours, all yours.

"Okay," I squeaked and he laughed and kissed me. The elevator dinged and he edged away but not before the doors opened and revealed Jasper and a bouncing Alice waiting.

"I didn't know the elevator ride came with a peep show," Jasper drawled, stepping into the elevator with Alice, who was just grinning from ear to ear.

"One of the luxuries of the building," Edward told him as he hit the button for the ground floor, making Jasper and Alice dissolve into laughter.

When they finally calmed down, Alice gave me a sly smile. "Good morning, Bella. You look relaxed."

Anymore relaxed and I'd be a puddle of goo on the floor. "Thanks, I had a good work out."

Jasper had been taking a drink of water out of his bottle and he spit it all over the place. "Is that what you're calling it?" he sputtered.

"What else do you call it?" I asked, trying to keep from laughing. "Edward was just asking me to wear sweat pants next time because spandex is too revealing."

Jasper's blue eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "Just because I was a bit distracted last night doesn't mean I'm an idiot this morning. There was no spandex involved, unless you two are into some kinky shit I'd rather not know about."

"You'd still want to know," Edward muttered and Jasper opened his mouth to argue but then shook his head with a grin.

"True. That would probably be even more fun to hear about."

"You're such a girl, Jazzy," Alice told him affectionately, patting him on the ass. She didn't seem remotely bothered by it. Then again, they were two peas in a pod. What one didn't dig out of us, the other surely would.

The elevator opened and we made our way over to my car. Edward pulled me in for a kiss that was short but filled with hunger and a hint of promise. "I'll see you tonight? Around eight? I'll get dinner, if that's okay?"

"Of course. See you later." He kissed me again and Jasper and Alice finished their goodbyes and we got into the car. The boys watched as I backed out of the space and pulled out of the parking garage. I kept my eyes on the rearview mirror until I couldn't see Edward any longer. Alice was suspiciously quiet next to me.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything," she replied cheerily. I glanced at her and she was watching me closely. What in the hell?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just checking to see if you look any different."

"What? It's not like I lost my virginity or anything." Not that I thought I looked different after that either.

"Actually, it's been two years since you had sex, so you were re-hymenated, so technically, you did lose your virginity last night."

Re-hymenated? "Alice, stop making up words and sexual rules."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head emphatically. "I'm not making it up! Everybody says if you go a year without sex, you're a virgin again."

"Alice, there is no such thing as being re-hymenated. Believe me, there was no hymen there. He would have broken it before he was even a quarter of the way in…" Oh crap, I'd said too much.

Alice clapped her hands and bounced in her seat. "I knew it! I knew he was packing! How big is it? Did you measure?"

"Jesus Christ, Alice, of course I didn't measure. How crass would that be? Excuse me, I need to get out a yard stick so that…"

"YARD STICK?" she shouted. I was surprised the Volvo windows didn't shatter. "Are you saying a ruler wouldn't suffice? Damn woman, how are you walking today?"

"I was exaggerating. I don't think it's longer than ruler." But it was close. "And that's not even the point."

"I'd say it very much is the point. Point with a capital P for penis!"

"You're worse than a guy, I swear."

"Only because they can't really measure tit or hoo-hah size. If they could, they would. And if you don't think they hold those hands up to describe a woman's chest, then you don't know guys at all."

"Edward wouldn't do that."

"He doesn't have to. Jasper and Emmett have seen you. If you were just some random lay, though, he'd totally be showing them the size of your melons."

"Melons? You are spending entirely too much time with Jasper."

She gave me a dreamy smile. "Isn't he great? And let me tell you, he's no Noodle like Emmett would have you believe. My cowboy is packing. And I gave it a name last night. Bucking Bronco."

I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to have to pull over. Thank God for downtown traffic. We weren't moving fast and I had time to wipe my eyes. "That's great. You know there are two teams in the league called the Cowboys and Broncos."

"He told me, but I told him I didn't care. He could play for them someday. Either way, he's my Bucking Bronco. Ride, Cowboy, ride!" She did some ridiculous arm motion over her head, like she was twirling a lasso. I was dying.

"I can't believe you named it," I gasped, when I finally caught my breath.

"Hey, if Emmett's has a name, Jasper's needs to," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest and nodding decisively.

I groaned at the mention of Emmett's nickname. "What?"

To tell or not to tell, that was the question? Oh, who was I kidding, I was totally telling. "I may have accidently brought up Emmett's nickname when I saw Edward for the first time."

"What? Why in the hell would you do that? You don't want Emmett do you?"

I glared at her. "No! It's just that Edward was so big that I couldn't help myself and I thought if Emmett's was bigger, then I didn't know how Rose could walk straight. So I laughed and then he was hurt and I had to explain myself."

"No guy wants to be laughed at the first time you see his dick, Bella." She sounded like an irritated school teacher, lecturing me in front of the class.

"I know that. I explained it. He laughed, eventually. And I'm sure he's bigger than Emmett. He didn't refute the claim and he's probably seen it."

"Oh yeah, Jasper said they've all seen each other at one point or another. And Edward is definitely bigger than Emmett."

I gaped at her. "Your boyfriend has compared dick sizes with Edward and Emmett?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like they measured them. He just said he could tell."

"Are you sure he's not into guys?"

She licked her lips and gave me a sultry smile. "Would you like me to prove it to you? I have stories that would…"

"NO!"

Alice grinned triumphantly while I made a right on Main Street. "So, did you nickname it?"

"No, why would I?" Just because a few names had gone through my head and been rejected didn't mean I'd actively tried to nickname it.

"Good, because I have a name for you."

"You can't name my boyfriend's penis, Alice."

"Why not? It's a perfectly great name. And it puts Emmett in his place. Win all around."

Well damn it, I was curious. It couldn't hurt to hear it, right? "What?"

"Well it's simple really. If Emmett's is Hercules and Edward's is bigger…" she broke off in a dramatic pause.

"Yes?"

"Then Edward's is Zeus!" She punctuated her declaration by throwing a triumphant arm in the air. "Father of Hercules, all powerful king of the gods." Damn. It was perfect. Still…

"I knew we shouldn't have taken Mythology in college."

"That class was awesome and the professor was hot. Easy A and it got your boyfriend's dick a name. You're welcome." She sounded so satisfied.

I couldn't deny it though. "If I call it anything, I will call it Zeus. But it really doesn't need a name, it's just…perfect."

Alice giggled and turned down the radio. "Details."

So I told her about him carrying me into the bedroom. "I love it when Jasper carries me," she sighed. I told her about the four times during the night plus the shower. "Jasper needs that shower." She actually took out her notepad and jotted down details about the shower.

"And?"

"And what? That was the night."

"Nope, there's more to it than that."

What was she talking about? "Seriously, Alice, we had sex four times and then messed around in the shower. I don't think we could have done anymore, if it were possible."

She shook her head. "Bella, what am I going to do with you? I'm not talking about the action; I'm talking about the emotion. You love him."

Damn it, why did she have to know me so well? "So?" My voice was edgy and defensive but I couldn't help it.

Alice put her hand on mine on the steering wheel. "So, that's a big deal. You haven't ever really been in love." I started to respond to that and her hand tightened on mine. "No, you didn't really love James. You loved the idea of him but you never gave yourself to him fully. Not like you have Edward."

"I haven't given Edward anything." Not that I didn't want to, but I was scared.

"You haven't said it, maybe, but you show it when you look at him, Bella. I can see how you feel about him. Are you denying it?"

"No." I couldn't lie to Alice, especially about this. "But it's too fast and he's too everything so what if it's not real? What if I'm just swept away by the fairytale prince and one day I wake up and he's turned back into a pumpkin?"

"I think you're mixing your Disney stories, but I'll humor you. You can't get your heart broken if you don't put it out there, that's true. But you also can't find true happiness if you don't give him a chance. And he is just as in love with you as you are with him." I snorted. Like that was even possible. "Stop doubting that. He looks at you like you're the only the woman in the world, the same way Jasper looks at me. Are you saying I don't know his heart?"

How should I know? She'd only known Jasper a couple weeks longer than I'd known Edward. But then, I saw how they were together and I didn't doubt them. "Of course not, Alice, but we're not you and Jasper."

"No, you're not. But that doesn't mean you don't feel the same way we do. I'm not telling you that you have to tell him, Bella. I know you and I know what you will and won't do. I just wanted to make sure you were admitting it to yourself and leaving yourself open to him. That's all."

"I can do that." I thought so, anyway. I'd never felt like this and it was scary and exciting at the same time. Just like when I went sky diving with Alice. I'd made the leap then and I could make it now.

"Good. Now, tell me more about those fingers!"

I laughed. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you, too. And so does he." Maybe he did. Hoping wouldn't hurt me, would it?

* * *

**A/N Thanks to the many of you that came up with the name Zeus for Edward's cock. My mythology professor, who was not hot, would have been very disappointed with me for not coming up with that on my own! Had he been hot, I probably would have remembered. Just sayin.**

**True story, Bella's inability to sleep with anyone is mine. I did punch my best friend in the eye when we were 16 and having a sleep over. But I did think she was a burglar and she was poking me for being on her side of the bed. I feel it was justified. **

**Next chapter, we'll see what the boys have to say about last night. I'm curious as to Emmett's thoughts, are you?**


	14. Chapter 14 Huddle Up

**A/N A reader asked me this question and I thought you'd all probably like the answer so I'm addressing it here. Bella & Alice are 24. Edward and Jasper are 25. Rose is 26 and Emmett is 28.**

First & Ten Chapter 14

EPOV

It was probably crazy that I missed her before she'd even driven out of my sight but I did. My body ached for her already and not just to be buried inside her but that was part of it of course. I really just wanted to be holding her. It was scary and I didn't know what to do about it. Is this what addiction feels like? Or is it just simple love?

Throat clearing next to me got my attention and I glanced over at Jasper who was staring at me as if I'd grown a second head. "What?"

"I didn't say a word." His lips twitched and I knew he was trying not to laugh at my lovesick ass.

"Dick."

The laughter broke out then and he punched my left shoulder. "How is it, by the way? You've been out of commission for awhile, so it probably didn't know what to do. I hope you lived up to expectations." Now it was my turn and I socked him hard in his shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it, buddy. You wouldn't want to knock me out of the game tomorrow night. Not when your girl's going to be there and you need me to keep your ass from looking like the subpar quarterback you really are."

He chortled and jumped out of my way when I attempted to tackle his ass. "Get in the damn car, Jasper." The sooner we got the day started, the sooner it would be over and I could see Bella again. Eight o'clock seemed a long time off.

"I'll drive," he suggested, giving me a smirk when I groaned. I followed him over to his beat up black Ford truck that he'd had since he was sixteen. He could afford to buy a damn truck dealership but he continued to drive this old beater for reasons that escaped me.

I opened the door and rolled my eyes at the metallic grinding noise that accompanied the movement. "Damn it, Jasper, why do you insist on driving this piece of shit?"

"It's not a piece of shit." He shot me an injured look as he climbed in his truck and patted the dashboard. "It's a classic. It's my first car."

"It's your only car, jackass. I'll buy you a damn car if you'll retire this stupid thing."

"Shhh, you'll hurt her feelings." He continued to lovingly stroke the dashboard and I glared at him.

"Just drive, freak."

"Freak?" He chuckled and started the truck, the rattling engine echoing through the parking garage. "I'm not the one who was just standing there staring at air as if it would bring my girl back."

"I wasn't doing that, exactly."

He smirked and backed out of the parking space. "Then what were you doing, exactly?"

Aching for her. Thinking about making love to her again. Wanting to hear her say something crazy and then make her laugh about it with me. Just…wishing. Not that I was about to tell him that. "Just thinking."

"Dude, you're so gone for her. Why don't you just admit it?"

Because admitting it to him meant admitting it to her soon. And I wanted to but it scared the living shit out of me. "Obviously I care about her, a lot. And I'd like to explore…"

"Oh my fucking God, you sound like Oprah or something. Just spit it out man." Jasper pounded on his beloved steering wheel to punctuate the irritation I heard in his voice.

"What do you mean?" I most certainly did not sound like Oprah.

"Okay, maybe not Oprah. That Dr. Phil dude, that's who you sound like. Analyzing your damn feelings instead of just feeling them. Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"I think I may have, since you just revealed that you're spending your time watching Oprah and Dr. Phil. I thought you were my best friend but you seem to be some woman I've never met."

He snorted and pulled into the parking lot at our training complex. "I am your best friend, which is why I know when you're spewing bullshit at me. And if being secure in my feelings makes me a woman, then I guess you can buy me a damn dress." He drawled the last part at me and of course I immediately pictured him in some slinky black dress which made me laugh hard. He parked the car and just sat and stared at me while I howled with laughter.

When I finally calmed down he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "Are you through?"

Why did I suddenly feel like my mother was about to chastise me? "Yes."

"Good." I started to reach for the door handle when the locks clicked into place.

"What the fuck, Jasper? Can we go work out or not?"

"No, not until you talk to me."

"Jesus Christ, you are a woman. You know I can just unlock the door and get out, don't you?"

"Why don't you go ahead and try it?"

So I pulled up the lock manually and it immediately locked again. "You douche."

It looked like there was no avoiding this. "Alright, fine. What is it you want to know? All the dirty details?"

"Fuck no, man. What do I look like, a pervert?" I smirked at him and he glared at me. "I do not."

"Slap you in a raincoat and you could totally be that flasher guy that hangs out in Lincoln Park."

"If I was that guy, nobody would report me because they would find me way too attractive to turn me in. If anything, I'd have to run when they all tried to molest me." His blue eyes twinkled and I joined him in his laughter.

"That's you, Jas, the irresistible flasher."

"I know. It's a curse! Anyway, enough of that. Tell me about you."

Hell, if I couldn't talk to Jas, I couldn't talk to anybody. I leaned back against the uncomfortable leather seat and realized maybe I could get some answers to my own questions while I was stuck with him. "When you touch Alice, do you…God this sounds fucked up."

Jasper put his hand on my arm. "What is it? I'll tell you anything you want to know, you know that."

And I did, so I could continue, no matter what a fool I felt like. "When you touch her, do you feel, I don't know how to describe it...this electric hum, maybe? Like a charge, I guess?"

Jasper tilted his head and his hair fell into his eyes so he brushed it out impatiently. "I wouldn't call it a hum, not for me." Great, I was a freak. I knew it. "It's more like I feel complete when I'm with her. Which I know, sounds a little too fucking Jerry Maguire for me, but it's the truth too. I'm at my best when I'm with Alice and so is she with me."

So maybe I wasn't such a freak after all but I couldn't resist. "Show me the money." He punched my shoulder again and I rubbed it. "Hey, you're the one that brought up that damn movie."

"You're the one who gets electrocuted every time he touches his girl."

"I do not! It's just this buzz or something."

"Like you're high on her?"

Yes, I'm addicted to Bella Swan. "Maybe."

He leaned back against his seat and shrugged. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Three weeks, Jasper! It's been three weeks and I feel like there's a hole inside me because I won't see her for the next ten hours. That's not fucking normal."

He snorted. "No, what it is, is love, jackass. You think I don't miss Alice when I'm not with her?"

"I don't know, I guess so." Like I could read his mind? He seemed fine when she wasn't around.

"Of course I miss her. If I had it my way, we'd be attached at the hip except when I'm out on the field, and the only reason I wouldn't want her there is because she might get hurt. There's nothing wrong with that, you just learn to deal with it and wait until you can see her again."

"So I'm not a freak for missing her already?"

"No, you're a man in love." I didn't say anything and he yelled, "A ha! So you admit it!"

"I didn't admit anything."

"You didn't deny it either, which you would have done if it weren't true."

"Again, it's only been three weeks. It can't be real love after only three weeks, can it?"

"I knew I was in love with Alice after I spent five minutes talking to her. And I probably fell in that first minute. So yes, it can definitely be real, unless you're doubting what I feel for her, in which case I'll be forced to kick your ass." Jasper's voice was deadly serious and his eyes glinted with what might have been anger.

"Dude, I'm not doubting your love for Alice. Any fool can see…"

"Exactly. Anyone can see I love her just by seeing me look at her and I hate to tell you this buddy, but it was plain as day that you loved Bella last night at Emmett's house when you couldn't take your eyes, or your hands, off her."

"Fuck, I'm that obvious?"

"Yes, moron, you are."

"Do you think she knows?" Did I want her to know? It'd be easier if she did. Then I wouldn't have to figure out how to tell her and worry about how she'd react.

"Alice knows, so I'm sure Bella knows. Those two tell each other everything." I groaned, remembering the things Bella had already told Alice and wondering what she was telling her now.

"How does Alice know?"

"Because she has eyes. And she asked my opinion on it and I told her you were in love but didn't know it. At least you finally do know. I was getting tired of your cluelessness."

"I was never clueless. I was just…"

"In denial. Look, I get it. It's fast and frightening and after dating a bitch like Tanya you're gun shy. Nobody can blame you. But you've got a quality girl there, and I don't just say that because she's Alice's best friend. She fit right in with us last night and she had Em wrapped around her little finger in a heartbeat. I've never seen anyone do that, short of Rose. This will sound ridiculous, but we, as a group, felt complete last night. We were like six people that had grown up together rather than people who'd just met. And Rose liked them. _Rose._ We both know that Rose doesn't like anybody female."

"God, that's true. Remember that Chelsea chick you dated?"

He chuckled. "Rose made her cry. At least she didn't want to punch her like she did Tanya though."

"Yeah, yeah."

"My point is Bella and Alice belong with us, as a group or as individuals. It's just that simple. And you know how Bella is, man. She's going to be freaking out over her feelings, and believe me, she's got them. I can see that, plain as day. She's going to convince herself that you can't possibly love her, because that's what she does. So the longer you fight it, the better chance that you'll drive her away."

Shit, would I really do that? "I just don't want to scare her off, Jasper. She's too important already. I can't lose her."

He rolled his eyes. "What makes you think you will? She's in love with you." Just hearing Jasper say that made warmth flow through my chest and I wanted to burst out of the car and find her and hear her say it herself. Now he was turning me into a woman. Or love was. Whatever.

"I don't know. I just never felt like this before."

"Alright, man, well, you being you, you'll have to chew it over for a bit. And that's fine. If you can't give her the words yet, show her at least. Let her feel the love."

"Seriously, you're TIVOing Oprah aren't you? Where do you get this shit?"

He shot me a haughty look. "I happen to understand women. I can't help it if you're hopeless." He pressed a button and the truck unlocked. "I've done what I can with you. Now let's go workout. That always clears your mind."

We got out of the truck and we headed into the building. "So, how was the sex, anyway?"

"There's the pervert I know and love." He chortled and smacked my back. "It was phenomenal. Best sex I ever had."

"See? Love makes a difference!" He laughed and pushed open the door to the weight room. Several teammates were already working out and I saw Emmett sitting over on the weight-lifting bench typing on his blackberry and snickering away.

I shot Jasper a look and he shrugged and both headed over to Em. "What are you doing, Emmett?"

He grinned up at us brightly. "Sending Favre ads for how to increase your dick size. Finally those pointless spam emails have a purpose!"

"You are not! Seriously?" I looked at his blackberry and sure enough he had Brett's email address up.

"Hey, I'm always there to help a brother out when he's in need. And man, is he ever in need! Did you see those pictures on _Deadspin?" _He shook his head sadly. "Favre is a legend but his penis is more fitting for a rookie. It's embarrassing. Gives all the rest of us a bad name."

"Speak for yourself," Jasper said, picking up some twenty pound barbells and doing some curls. "My dick is just fine, thank you. Favre has nothing to do with me or my manhood. He's a grandfather, for god's sakes. He's lucky if that thing works at all."

Emmett snorted and started typing again. "Good, I'll send him Viagra ads too. Once it's bigger, he could use the help to get laid, not that Mrs. Favre is likely to be putting out anytime soon."

"You don't know that that's his dick," I pointed out, doing some curls of my own.

"Who cares? The world thinks it is and either way it's epic." It really was. He kept going through his spam email and gleefully forwarding various ads for enhancing penis size and performance.

"I truly hope he wasn't stupid enough to send a picture of his cock to that chick." I shuddered.

"Yeah, what kind of person keeps that crap for two years anyway? She hit on you, didn't she? When we played the Jets your rookie year?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Good thing I was smart enough not to go there."

"Very good thing. Did you hear she's willing to not meet with the NFL bigwigs if she gets a monetary settlement? Thank God I've got my Rosie, man, women are scary."

Things about them definitely were. Like how they could make you hard just by looking at you a certain way, or make you love them just by saying crazy things and looking at you with sad brown eyes. I nodded and lay down on the other bench to do presses. Em finally closed his blackberry and stood over me, spotting me as I began lifting weights.

"So, Romeo, how was the rest of your evening? Was Bella satisfied by the wiener I gave her, or did she get another one from you?" I nearly dropped the bar and Emmett held it up and grinned down at me, his dimples showing.

Damn it, I knew he knew. Thank God he hadn't said anything too bad in front of Bella. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, I was practically singed by the sex vibes bouncing off you two. It was like being in the beginning of a porno except you didn't go at it in my deck chair. Which is a good thing because Rosie and I haven't christened it yet."

"Jesus, Emmett, have you no filter?"

He scrunched his face up in thought and then shook his head. "Only around my parents, and even then it's not very good. Rosie's constantly smacking me upside the head because I let stuff slip. Like that time we screwed in their bedroom and…"

"Enough, Em, jeez. I don't wanna hear about your sex life."

He shot me an innocent smile. "Okay, then tell me about yours."

"No."

"Why not? You had no qualms telling us all about Stalin's scary nails and fake boobs and her…"

"Bella is not Stalin! I would never talk about her like that! I can't believe you'd even want me to. I thought you liked her."

Emmett's eyes glinted. "Well, of course I did and she has great breasts that I imagine you really…"

I dropped the weight and stood up and got in his face. "Don't you dare talk about her like that! She's not some chick I banged that meant nothing. I love her, man! Do I ask you shit about Rose? Do I disrespect her?"

Emmett grinned and patted the top of my head. "Good."

"What the fuck do you mean, good?" I wanted to punch him in his grinning face. The only thing that kept me from doing it was the face that we had a game tomorrow and I could not afford to break my hand.

"Good. If you had told me one word about her, I would have had to kick your ass, which would have been unfortunate since we have a game and all. I still would have done it, though."

What the fuck? "That was a damn test?"

"Of course it was. I wanted to make sure you knew you loved the girl. If you didn't, I was going to have to beat it out of you. Thankfully, you're not as stupid as you look. Bella's the one for you and I'm not about to let you fuck it up."

I sank back down on the bench and looked over at Jasper who was doing nothing to hide his amusement at the situation. "Did you two call each other and plot strategy or something?" I saw Emmett's eyes slide to Jasper's and I knew it was true. "You did! When the hell did you do that?"

"I called Jasper this morning and he told me about Bella staying the night. We agreed that you would probably be in denial about your feelings so we decided to do something about it."

"So Jasper got to Dr. Phil me and you got to piss me off? What the hell is wrong with you two? Can't you just let me figure this shit out on my own?"

"No can do, GQ. You need us, on the field and off. We've both been in the same boat you are now and you can benefit from our experience. I would have liked a friend like me when I fell head over heels for Rose, let me tell you." He put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. He may have a point but I was still irritated with him for talking about Bella like that.

Emmett nodded at Jasper. "Dr. Phil…I like it. Isn't he southern, too? It's fitting for you."

Jasper shook his head. "Fuck that, I'm no Dr. Phil."

"Sure you are, you got me to admit my feelings," I muttered.

Emmett brightened. "So, you admitted it to him and to me. When are you going to admit it to her? You haven't already, have you?" He glanced at Jasper who shook his head. "Come on, man, what are you so scared of?"

"I'm not fucking scared." Terrified was a whole other level than scared.

"Yes you are. Love's scary. Been there, done that. Wait until it's time to propose, man. You'll be shaking in your shoes."

Marriage? I felt like I was going to hurl. "Whoa, hold on! You're getting more than a little ahead of yourself, Em."

"Sure I am. Mark my words, you'll marry the girl. And I'll be right by your side when you do, too classy to say I told you so. But for now, we have to deal with your inability to tell her you love her."

"I don't have an inability to tell her I love her. I just figured it out last night and I wasn't about to tell her while I was…you know."

"Making love to her," Emmett crooned, holding his hands over his heart. Prick. I swung at him and he caught my fist in his own meaty paw. "Alright, calm down there, Ladies Home Journal. No need to ruin your manicure on my rock hard chest. I'll lay off, for now."

"Thank you." I bent to pick up some more weights and Emmett stilled me with a hand on my shoulder. I didn't shake it off this time.

"Bella's special, Edward. I already love her, in a purely platonic way. So there's no reason you shouldn't love her. You'd be a fool not to. If you fuck this up, I will kick your ass. That girl belongs in all of our lives. Make sure she stays."

"I will." I didn't know how but I knew I was going to tell her soon. "Now can we stop acting like teenage girls and maybe get a good workout in?"

He laughed and let go of my shoulder. "Sure, but I'm going to braid Jasper's hair after that and you can do my nails." Jasper flipped him off and I got busy with my weights. The sooner it was over, the sooner I'd see her again.

Xoxoxoxox

I made Jasper stop at Jersey Mike's on the way home to pick up some subs for me and Bella. I didn't like to eat too heavily on the night before a game so a sandwich or a salad was usually as much as I ate. I was pretty damn tired after the workout, practice and endless meetings going over game film and strategy but the thought of seeing Bella had gotten me through and I was practically climbing the walls as eight approached.

At five til she buzzed from the entrance and I let her in. The instant she knocked on the front door I had it open and her in my arms, kissing her hard as I ushered her inside and shut and locked the door. "Missed you," I murmured against her lips, my arms tight around her. She responded with something that sounded like a muffled "me too" but her hands were buried in my hair and her lips were busy on mine so I couldn't be certain. It sure felt like she missed me.

When I finally pulled my lips from hers I smiled down at her. "Hi."

She giggled and kissed me gently. "Hi, back." Damn she was gorgeous, her face all flushed, her lips swollen, her eyes shining. I took her hand and walked with her into the living room. I noticed she was limping slightly.

"What's wrong with you? Did you twist an ankle or something?" She flushed a deeper shade of red and sank down on the couch. I sat next to her and took both of her hands. "Bella?"

"Uh, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing. What happened?" The entrance into the building was kind of uneven and I truly hoped she hadn't tripped coming in.

"I'm fine, Edward. Just a little sore."

Sore? From…me? "Did I do that?" Holy crap, I'd never hurt a woman before. I was a total asshole. So much for showing her my love…those morons and their damn advice.

She kept her eyes on her lap, which drove me crazy. "Bella, talk to me."

"It's not your fault, Edward. I'm just a bit out of practice with…that and Zeus is so big and we did it so many times so my girl parts are hurting and my thighs got a much better workout than they do on the treadmill and Alice says I need to just keep riding the horse and I'll get used to it and my muscles will be stronger and I won't walk like a little old lady after awhile. I want to have sex tonight but it might kill me but I'll try because I really like having sex with you and I think I might be a sex fiend now thanks to you."

What the hell? The horse? Was that me? And who the hell was Zeus? The sex fiend part was pretty self explanatory and I was completely in favor of that. "Baby?" She looked up at me sheepishly, biting her lip like she always did when she went on one of her little tirades. "First, we don't have to have sex tonight. I really like having sex with you too, in fact, I love it, but it's been a long day and I'm tired and a bit sore myself so I'm happy just to hold you in my arms all night, if that's alright with you."

Bella smiled widely. "Yes, that's perfect."

"Second, while I love to have you riding me, I'm not a horse and you are more than welcome to say no if you're not feeling up to it. I'll never push you for sex, no matter how much I want you." She blushed harder and gave me a light peck on the lips.

"Third…" I had to know. "Who is Zeus?"

"Oh, God!" she gasped and held her hand over her lips. I just raised an eyebrow and brought a hand to her chin and stroked my thumb across her cheek. "He's…you." She was looking down again.

"I'm Zeus?" That was interesting and certainly one of the few nicknames I'd never had.

"Not you, exactly."

"Bella?"

"He's your…uh…you know." She gestured at my lap. Oh my God, she'd named my dick Zeus. That was…actually pretty cool.

"Zeus, huh? How exactly did you decide upon that one?"

"Um, I didn't." She peeked up at me. "It kind of came up in conversation with Alice and I told her about our Hercules discussion and that you had to be bigger and she said that Jasper said that you were and then said that he should be named Zeus because he was the father of Hercules and it would totally put Emmett in his place if we ever told him. Not that I plan on telling him because that's private and all but just in case it comes up yours is his daddy."

I smirked at her. "Private, huh?" So very private that _Alice_ was the one to name my dick? I couldn't decide if I found that annoying or not. This whole conversation was rather surreal and I was having a hard enough time following it without trying to figure out how it made me feel. Other than guilty of course, I was definitely feeling that for causing Bella a second's pain.

She sighed and took my face between her hands. "I'm sorry. I know I tell Alice too much but we've just always been that way and I really needed to talk to her to figure out how I was feeling and it all just came out, like things tend to do with me."

I kissed her then, because she was so earnest and her brown eyes were pleading with me not to be mad at her. She was too damn cute to be mad at and honestly, Zeus was a kickass name. Plus she'd inadvertently given me something to use against Jasper as well.

Bella melted into my embrace and I pulled her sideways onto my lap and just enjoyed kissing her for a few minutes. I could do that now. I could kiss her freely without worrying about the sexual tension and trying to behave myself. Well, except for tonight, because I had to let her rest.

Finally I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against her cheek. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, starving."

"I thought we could just eat sandwiches and chips in here if that's cool?"

"Sure." I flipped on the TV to the USC/Oregon game and went into the kitchen to get the sandwiches and a bowl of chips.

"Water okay?" I called. She replied in the affirmative so I grabbed two bottles and the subs and plates and carried them all into the living room and put them on the coffee table. We ate and I gave her an edited version of my conversations with Jasper and Emmett and she told me about doing some research for Buddy and talking to Seth.

"Your work boyfriend?" I didn't know why but that bothered the hell out of me.

Bella giggled and shook her head. "He's not my boyfriend, work or not. He's just a guy that I'm friendly with."

"Which would be the definition of a boyfriend."

"No, you're my boyfriend. I've never kissed Seth and I've certainly never slept with him. Nor am I going to."

Good. Still..."Does he want you to do those things?"

Bella glanced at me and then turned back to the TV and shrugged. "LaMichael James is a hell of a back."

I couldn't help but agree, since he was currently shredding my alma mater's defense. But she was changing the subject. "I take it that's a yes."

"He may have mentioned us going out."

I nudged my empty plate aside and wound a lock of her hair around my finger. "How long ago did he do that?"

She took a swig of water and answered me with her mouth full. I didn't understand a word she'd said, which of course was her plan. "Bella?"

She sighed. "Today."

"So he did a favor for you and thought you'd repay it by going on a date with him?" That was typical. Asshole. I couldn't exactly go down to her work to stake my claim on her, since she didn't want us going public yet. Still, I could get him to back off another way.

"He didn't phrase it like that or anything," she told me. "We just talked about the game he covered for me and he asked if I had plans tonight. That might not have been anything at all." Or it might have been him asking her out.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I had a date with my boyfriend."

I grinned at her. "You did?"

"Of course. He has a crush on me and I don't want encourage it. I feel bad though, like I used it to get him to do what I wanted while I went out with you." I pulled her back into my lap and tried to kiss the sadness off her face.

"You weren't using him, Bella. Have you ever covered for him?"

"Well yes, but…"

"No buts. You did what co-workers do. You were honest with him about having a boyfriend. It would have been different if you lied about me to get him to do what you wanted. Don't be upset, sweetheart. I won't take you away from work again. We'll work around your schedule."

"My schedule sucks," she whispered, leaning into my shoulder.

"So does mine. We can spend whatever nights we can together, even if we have to go to bed early. I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"Yeah?" she asked, kissing my neck. I felt my cock, haha Zeus, responding and knew I had to cut her off before I got too worked up for something I couldn't have tonight.

"What do you say to a bath?"

Bella tilted her head back to look up at me. "I'd love one."

I had her off the couch before she'd even finished the words, carrying her into my bedroom and then into the bathroom. I placed her gently down and started the water. I perched on the marble edge and pulled her to me. She was staring at the tub with a dazed expression. "What?"

"Is that an infinity tub?"

I chuckled. Her fascination with my bathroom was adorable. "Yes."

"Are those jets?"

"Yes." I pressed a few buttons and they came on, shooting jets of water swirling through the tub. I undid her shorts and slid them down her legs, trying hard not to notice how frigging gorgeous she was. Down boy, no sex tonight. She tugged off her t-shirt for me and reached around to unclasp her simple black bra. I swallowed at the sight of those perfect breasts and made myself stare at her stomach as she took off her panties. I felt my fingers itching to touch her so I turned back to the tub and hit some more buttons.

"Waterfall," I choked out as I heard Bella gasp behind me as the water started pouring down. I reached behind me and felt for her hand, pulling her up to step down into the tub. When she settled in the water I hit the final set of buttons and she moaned as the shiatsu massage came on behind her. The swirling water served to cover up the majority of her body and I breathed a sigh of relief though my dick was already hard as a rock after that sound coming out of her beautiful lips.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Bella asked, holding her hand out in invitation. Damn it. It would be better if I said I needed to watch some more game film and left her to soak alone but one look into those pleading eyes and I was tugging off my shirt, shorts and boxers and stepping in next to her, trying my damndest to hide my excitement from her. My side had a massager as well and I turned that on. I may as well try to relax, though it was pretty close to impossible with Bella sitting naked next to me.

She laid her head back and let out another moan as the massager worked out the kinks in her neck and back. Too bad I didn't have one for her legs, that's where she probably needed it the most. "I know I told you I wanted to live in your shower but I think I need to live in the tub instead. The shower's great but this is incredible."

I laughed and ran a hand through my hair. "My mom designed the bathroom, more or less. She spoke to sports therapists about what would be best for me after a hard game and this is what was recommended." I felt like a moron admitting it but Bella wouldn't judge me. "I tend to use it after every game."

She opened her eyes and smiled over at me. "I'd use it every day. If I weren't afraid of drowning, I'd just sleep in here. It's glorious." I chuckled and reached over and brought her hand out of the water to kiss it. She let out another little moan and I bit back a curse as my dick actually twitched under the water.

I released her hand and laid back and closed my eyes, trying to will away the desire to touch her. She didn't need that tonight. Think unsexy thoughts. Emmett doing his shirtless belly dance. Jasper walking around the locker room naked and my mother walking in. Those Jersey Shore women. That woman that followed me into the bathroom at Fleming's a few months ago and started to…All of a sudden I felt something brush my cock and my eyes flew open.

Bella had scooted away from her jets and was in the middle of the tub, watching me as her hands wrapped around my cock and began stroking me under the water. Holy shit that felt good. "Bella, you don't have to."

"No, but I want to." I wasn't about to argue so I sat back and enjoyed the way her hands felt moving over me, tugging and applying the perfect amount of pressure on my dick. She dropped one hand down and started caressing my balls and I groaned and thrust into her hand.

"Get on the side of the tub," she told me, her voice throaty and sexy as hell. I pushed myself out and she positioned herself between my legs and suddenly her lips were wrapped around my cock while one hand stroked me and the other rolled my balls.

"Jesus, Bella." I gripped the edge of the tub as she took me deep into her mouth and began bobbing up and down on my cock. She felt too damn good and I was too turned on so I knew I wasn't going to last that long. I moved one hand off the tub and wound it through her hair, tugging gently. She hummed against my cock and moved faster and I lost it as I watched her work me over. I thrust forward to meet her and came hard. She swallowed it all, looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes and then licked my head clean before releasing me and sliding back into the water.

I got back in the water and felt infinitely better. "God, Bella, that was incredible. You didn't have to through."

She smiled and leaned back against the massager. "I know, but I wanted to thank you for not running away when I say stupid things to you and for taking care of me like this tonight."

"I haven't even begun to take care of you."

Bella cocked a brow at me. "What does that mean?"

"You'll see when you get out of the tub." She immediately stood and the water slid down her body and thank God I'd just come because the sight of a wet, naked Bella was nearly too much to handle. I turned off the jets and massagers and got out and handed her a towel. I watched as she dried herself off and I did the same. She wrapped the towel around herself and I took her hand and led her back into the bedroom, walking her to the bed.

"Lay down on your stomach." She shot me a look but took off her towel and did as I asked, lying flat on the bed. I went to my dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers, figuring it was better if I had something on while I touched her. "Do you have any lotion in your bag?" I had some massage oils but that would make me look like I was trying to get some action and this wasn't about that.

Bella raised her head and looked at me. "Yeah." I went into the hallway and got her bag, bringing it into my room. I unzipped it and found her lotion and set it on my nightstand. I climbed on the bed and straddled her back. She immediately tensed up and I leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Relax. I'm not trying anything I swear. I just want to make you feel better." I pushed her hair over her shoulder and opened her lotion, squirted some into my hands and started to rub her back. She let out another of her porn moans and I stopped to gather myself for a second before continuing to work her shoulders and the base of her neck. I felt her start relaxing beneath my hands and she murmured my name a few times. I pressed my thumbs against her spine and gently moved down the curve of her back, using all my fingers to apply pressure to all the points that needed it.

"I think I love your hands more than your tub," she muttered and I laughed, though I felt my heart skip a beat when she mentioned love.

"I'm honored that I can beat out an inanimate object for your affections," I told her dryly, moving down to her waist and rubbing pressing my thumbs just above the crack of her gorgeous ass. I wanted to keep right on rubbing her there but that probably was detrimental to the whole no sex thing. I moved between her legs and she started to push up from the pillow but I pressed her back down. "I'm not done yet."

I got some more lotion and started rubbing her thighs and she let out an even longer, louder moan than before. Yes, my dick was officially back to life again. Down boy. You got yours and that's all you're getting tonight. I squeezed her sexy thighs with my hands and tried to make up for the pain I'd caused them the night before and this morning.

Bella started murmuring incoherently into my pillow and her body started moving against my sheets. Jesus, was she getting turned on? That wasn't the point of this but if she was I certainly didn't want to leave her hanging. I moved higher up on her thighs and let one of my thumbs brush across her pussy and she moaned and pressed back into my hand.

It seemed she was interested so I reached underneath her and began stroking her. She lifted her hips off the bed and I slid a finger inside her which elicited more sexy sounds and my name from her lips. I started rubbing fast circles on her clit and she moved her hips in time with my finger moving in and out of her. I increased the pressure on her clit and curled my finger inside her and she came around me, her face and fists buried in my pillow as her body shook on my bed. She was so incredibly beautiful but I missed her face so after she came down I turned her over and crawled up next to her, pulling her into my arms.

Bella sighed and kissed my shoulder as she rested her head near my neck. "God, I love you." I froze beneath her and she gasped. "I mean, I love your fingers." She buried her head in my neck and I pulled away from her. I had to see her face.

"Bella." She tried to hide her face in the pillow but I pulled it away from her and she looked up at me, fear and hurt in her eyes. Damn it, I didn't want her to be scared of her feelings, if they were really her feelings. I had to give her mine.

"I hope you meant what you said the first time, because I love you, too." Her jaw dropped and her eyes welled up with tears as she nodded. I felt my heart start pounding and I leaned toward her but she stopped me with a hand to my chest.

"I do love you, Edward. It scares me because it's too fast and too big and I never felt like this before." Her voice was pleading with me to understand and I did.

"I know, baby. But we'll work through it together. We love each other and that's all that matters. It's not too fast if it's right for us." And that's what Jasper and Emmett had been trying to tell me. They were right, the bastards.

She kissed me then, giving me every bit of her love with her lips. I did the same and then let out a relieved laugh when we broke apart. She smiled up at me and began toying with my hair. "This is going to be complicated."

"Only if we make it that way. Right now it's pretty simple. You love me and I love you. Seems easy to me." I tightened my arms around her and felt her relax against me. Whatever complications came our way, we'd get through them together. That much I knew.

* * *

**A/N You all knew that Emmett was not going to let that Brett Favre situation go unaddressed, didn't you? For what it's worth, I'm embarrassed that Sterger went to my college after hearing that she kept that crap for 2 years and is of course trying to get money of the situation. That being said, I'm with Emmett, wholly unimpressed by those pictures! Zeus is laughing, trust me.**

**So we have love! Many of you have asked when we're going to be to chapter one and it's fairly soon now. I have a few more things to do and then we'll have a time jump to chapter one and then go beyond. So it's coming. I'm assuming, from what I've heard from a few of you, that you'd like chapter 1 in EPOV instead of me just writing chapter one goes here. If you don't, let me know and I'll skip it and carry on when the time arrives. **


	15. Chapter 15 Taking The Field

First & Ten Chapter 15

BPOV

He said it. Well, actually, I accidentally said it and then he said it but still, he said it! Somehow, some way, Edward Cullen loved me too. I was sure it was a dream but when I woke up in his arms and he was watching me with those hypnotic green eyes and giving me that smile that made my stomach flutter, I knew that it wasn't. And then he said it again after I came back from the bathroom and again after I decided I didn't give a damn if I walked with a limp for life and jumped him. It only seemed right to make love after we declared our love, after all. It wasn't that I jumped him because Zeus was big and thick and could make me come harder than I'd ever experienced before. Alright, maybe that was part of it but most of it was that he was perfect and beautiful and mine_. Edward Cullen loves me._ I didn't think I'd get used to that if I had a hundred years to do so.

"Bella?"

Why was I sitting here thinking about him loving me when he was actually in the same room talking to me? _Nice, Bella, way to neglect your man already._

"What?"

He shot me that lopsided grin and pulled on a tight fitting black t-shirt that almost made up for the fact that he was covering up his sculpted chest. Only almost though. His muscled arms flexed as he reached over and picked up his cell phone. God, he had beautiful arms, too. My boyfriend was sheer perfection. "I asked if you were going to be able to come over after the game."

Damn. I loved my job 99% of the time but right now I loathed it. "I can't. I'll have to compile stats for Buddy right after I get home. Deadline."

He grinned and I swear my body broke out in a sweat just from looking at him. Shouldn't I calm down a little now that he loved me back? This was insane. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him and placing his chin on top of my head. I loved how I fit in his arms. I loved that I was snuggled against that rock hard chest. I loved the way he smelled. I loved…he loved me. I let out a little giggle and he pulled back and tilted my head up. "What are you laughing at?"

I didn't know how the hell to explain that I was acting like a giddy teenager so I shrugged and kissed him. That seemed to do the trick because his arms tightened around me and his lips were hard and hungry on mine. I started to tug him back toward the bed and he broke our kiss with a laugh.

"I want to, Bella. I really, really want to." He shifted and I felt Zeus pressing against my stomach and I knew that was more than a little true. I let out a little whimper and started to reach for him but Edward backed away, holding up his hands in surrender. "I have to go in and get ready for the game, baby. I would much rather you tackle me than Patrick Willis but unfortunately, he gets first shot today. Are you sure you can't come over tonight?"

He pulled the cutest pout that I'd ever seen and I felt my resolve start to weaken. I could work here, right? He bent to pick up some gym bag and his bitable ass was right there so I gave him a little smack and he jumped in surprise and whirled around. "Is that a yes?"

I laughed and shook my head. "That, hot stuff, is a no, because I can't keep my hands off you if I come over and I've already slacked off once this weekend. I can't do it again."

Edward frowned but nodded. "I get it and you're probably right. I'm usually amped up or drained after a game. Either way, I doubt you'd want to deal with me." I beg to differ. Amped up Edward would be a lot of fun to deal with….no, no, I can't do it.

He turned back to get his wallet and watch off the dresser and I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "I want to, but I can't. What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's no good." He turned around and kissed the top of my head. "I've been putting my parents off for a couple weeks and Dad cornered me about going there for dinner." He tipped my face up and pinned me with those green eyes. "I don't suppose you'd like to come?"

Holy shit, meeting the parents? And not just any parents, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen? Was I ready for that? Was he really ready for that? I mean, we were in love, yeah, but wasn't it enough that our friends knew? Shit, did this mean I had to tell my parents now? Mom would be okay but Dad was still under the impression that I was an innocent little girl. Poor deluded Dad; I liked him that way.

"Doesn't meeting the parents fall under the whole going public thing?"

Edward frowned and some of the light left those beautiful eyes. God, I was a bitch. Why, exactly, wasn't I shouting my relationship with this man from the rooftops? My job? His ex? His fame? The press? Not one of those things was worth hurting him over. I put my hands on either side of his face.

"I'm an idiot and I know it. And I want to meet your parents; I do, just not yet. I haven't told mine about you yet and-you haven't mentioned me either, have you?" Crap, had he? Was I hiding him like some big secret while he was telling the world about me?

He smiled ruefully and shook his head. "No, I haven't mentioned you yet. Knowing my mother, she suspects something because I've been busy every time she's wanted me to come over." He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I want to tell them about you, if that's okay?" He sounded nervous and I hated that I'd caused him to feel that way.

"Of course it's okay. I'm thrilled that you want me to meet them. I just…I want to keep you to myself for awhile if that makes any sense. I've never felt this way and it's so huge and scary and meeting the parents is even scarier and I don't want to say something stupid in front of them and make you wonder why in the hell you love me and think twice about dating me and then decide to get back with your evil ex because she knows how to be a normal person unlike me and…"

He cut me off by kissing me, which had to be my favorite method of being interrupted. He spun me around and pressed me against the dresser and his lips devoured mine. I grabbed his sexy ass and pulled him to me and felt Zeus again. We seemed to have a hard time focusing when we were together. Not that I was complaining. Maybe I'd turned Edward into a sex fiend just like he had me. This was not a bad thing.

Edward broke our kiss with a chuckle. "My parents hated Tanya, which should have clued me in. They were perfectly polite to her but seemed stiff and formal. They just weren't my parents. They'll love you because I love you and because you're amazing, smart and funny. I hope you say crazy things in front of them because I love when you say crazy things in front of me, except when you doubt yourself." He ran his thumb over my cheekbone and my knees felt like they were going to give out from that simple touch coupled with the look on his face.

"I love you." Man, all that freaking out over saying it and now I couldn't stop saying it.

He flashed that killer smile. "I love you, too." He kissed me again and then broke off, way too quickly for my taste. "I have to go." He threaded his fingers through mine and we walked toward the front door. "Since tonight and Monday are out, does Tuesday work for you?"

I scrunched up my face and thought about my schedule. "Yeah, it'll have to be after seven because I've got an interview scheduled. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Your place?" He shut and locked the door and we made our way to the elevators.

"You want to stay at my place?" His condo was perfection and I just had that tiny apartment.

He smiled. "Well, we haven't broken in your bed yet."

A shiver ran through me at those words and the promise I heard in his voice. "That's very true."

"So I'll come to you." God yes, come to me, come with me, come in me, just come.

We managed to behave ourselves in the elevator this time and he walked me to my car and gave me one more incredible kiss. "I hope you enjoy the game. I love knowing that you're going to be there."

"I can't wait to see you play in person, now that you're…you know."

He laughed and kissed my knuckles. "I'm what?"

"Mine. I mean my boyfriend." Jeez, I'd just referred to him as a possession. That was a lovely way to start off our new loving relationship.

Edward kissed me again, harder this time, pushing me against my car door. I moaned and buried my hands in his hair. He broke our kiss with a groan. "Yours." My jaw dropped and he laughed and pushed it closed. "I like that. You're mine too, aren't you?" I just nodded dumbly and he kissed me again, softer this time but with no less passion.

"Good." He smirked and pushed off the car. "I'll call you after I get home?"

"Um, yes?" He chuckled and pulled me away from the door to open it for me.

"Good luck tonight."

Edward's smirk widened. "I don't need luck. I've got you. You're all I need." Gah! How come I always said the wrong thing and he always said the right one?

I sank into my seat and he closed the door and gestured at me to roll the window down. I started the car and opened the window and he leaned in and gave me a final kiss. "My first touchdown tonight is for you." Holy hell, he was dedicating a touchdown to me. That was better than diamonds. Well, not the diamond on the engagement ring he'd hopefully give me some day, but all other diamonds.

"Uh, yes, good then," I managed to stammer out.

He laughed and gave me a wave as I put the car in reverse, keeping my eyes on him as I backed out of the space. Thank God there was nobody behind me because I would have hit them. But how could I tear my eyes away from that strong, sexy man? He gave me another brilliant smile as I put the car in drive. He was so damn potent, perfect and mine. I couldn't stop smiling as I flipped on the radio and made my way home. I couldn't wait to see him play tonight. I'd watched him play countless times but this was different. This was the man I loved who loved me back. Edward Cullen loved me. Yes, there are miracles. He was mine.

Xoxoxoxo

"Hurry up, Bella!" Alice was a ball of energy, which was never a good thing when we were supposed to be stationary for a few hours. We were lucky she was short; maybe the people sitting behind us would still be able to see. She grabbed my hand and led the way through the parking lot as if she'd been to the stadium a billion times instead of none.

She was wearing a modified red jersey with Jasper's 81 on it, cut short to reveal her tanned stomach with black shorts, black sandals and red toenails. Of course Alice was perfectly coordinated for a football game. I was wearing a gray Cardinals t-shirt and jean shorts and sneakers.

Rose had given Edward our tickets so he gave them to me this morning. I handed Alice hers and we got in line to go through the turnstiles. I'd warned Alice so she didn't bring one of her gigantic purses with her; instead she had her wrist wallet so she didn't have to go through the pain of having all her crap searched through.

We made our way into the stadium and Alice took my hand again and squealed when she saw the team store right in front of us. "Come on! We have to get you something better to wear!"

"Alice, I look fine." She ran her eyes down my plain shirt and just raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"You look like you're going to wash your car, not see your boyfriend play."

"Shhh!" I glanced around but nobody was paying us any attention. Alice pulled me into the store and made a beeline toward the jerseys hanging on the wall. "He's not even going to see me."

"Maybe not but don't you want a little piece of him on you?" She gestured down to her jersey and smiled brilliantly. "I love it, it's like I'm marked or something." A big, balding guy with a beer gut reached around her and plucked an 81 jersey off the rack and walked away with it.

"Looks like he's marked by your man too."

Alice giggled and elbowed me. "You know what I mean."

"Your man has all different types, it seems." An older woman wearing a Whitlock jersey was pawing through the hats. "Cougar," I whispered and Alice chortled.

"My Jazzy really gets around. Then again, I see way more number tens." That was an understatement. Every other person was wearing something with Edward's name or number on it. It made me feel warm and a little dizzy. "Edward's a total manwhore," Alice declared with a giggle. I shot her my own elbow and she flew into a rack of t-shirts.

"Okay! I was just kidding, jeez. Still, I think you'd look adorable in a jersey. Everybody else is wearing his number, so should you."

I didn't own anything with Edward's number on it and the idea held more than a little appeal. I let Alice take me over to some t-shirts and she thrust one at me. "Edward Cullen is a perfect ten? Really, Alice?"

She giggled and nodded. "From everything you've told me, you can't tell me you don't agree with it."

"It's pink." I loathed those stupid girlie outfits that they made for NFL teams now. If you love your team, you wear their colors and no NFL team would ever have pink as one of their colors. Thanks, Alyssa Milano, for even managing to ruin pro sports. Go back to your insipid TV shows, please.

Alice eyeballed me as she put the shirt back. "You're silently cursing Alyssa Milano again, aren't you?" Okay, I knew I had an irrational hatred for her but I couldn't help myself. And _pink?_

"Maybe." Alice laughed and held up a red t-shirt with Arizona Cardinals on the front and Cullen 10 on the back. It was simple and fitting so I took that and smiled at her.

"Much better."

"Is that all you're going to get? What about a jersey?"

I wanted his jersey but they were ridiculously overpriced and…"I'd rather steal one of his like you did Jasper's."

Alice grinned. "Yes! It's so much better to take theirs. I have four of his at home. He's bitching about his clothes disappearing." She giggled again. "He only knows I took the one but I'm sure he suspects I have the others."

"I don't know how you even fit in those."

"They make excellent night shirts." Alice grabbed a pink t-shirt with Jasper's number and shot me a gleaming smile, daring me to yell at her. I knew better, though, even if it was ridiculous to wear a color not belonging to your team. She then grabbed a matching pink hat and all sorts of other crap that she absolutely did not need. "When the hell do you wear a poncho?"

She shrugged. "It's just cool, with the red Cardinal on it and stuff. You never know, maybe it'll be a new fashion trend." A seat cushion, a water bottle, a jersey with Edward's number; everything was fair game to Alice. I gave her a haughty look when she grabbed the Edward jersey. "What? He's my friend, I can support him too. I know his dick name, so I think I can wear his last name." The teenage boy who had been walking past us did a double take at her words and Alice shot him a gleaming smile. She found one with Emmett's number and grabbed that as well. "His too." The kid scurried off with his mouth open and I joined Alice in her laughter.

"He thinks you're a total slut that's banged half the team now. Alice, you don't have to buy out the whole store."

She grinned. "So? At least they're all hot. And if you take me someplace with clothes, I'm going to hit it as hard as I do Jasper. You know this." That invoked visions that I didn't want to have so I shook my head and dragged her over to the cashier. There, she grabbed several pens and magnets.

"You're out of control."

"And you love me for it." She didn't bat an eye at the ridiculous amount of money she owed when her total was announced, handing over her gold card. She grabbed her giant bag and my tiny one and we finally headed toward our seats after a quick stop in the bathroom so I could change into my t-shirt with Edward's name on it. I had to admit it gave me tingles to have his name across my back. Alice gave me a wise, knowing smile when I came out of the stall.

We didn't have go far to get to our seats; we were in the second tier on the 35 yard line in what were easily the best seats I'd ever had. Even Alice seemed awed by the sight as we went down our section and found our row, with Rose already sitting in her seat three from the end. I went down the row and Alice followed me, both of us jostling people and apologizing profusely when we finally reached our destination.

Rose gave me a tentative smile as I collapsed into my seat next to her. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

I laughed and gestured to where Alice was busy rifling through her bag until she found her new red Cardinals visor and slid it on. "Alice saw the team store." My voice was dry and Rose laughed as Alice glared over at both of us.

"I'm doing my best to help the economy! You two just don't appreciate the infusion I gave the sales force with my purchase. Besides, it could rain." She pulled out the bag containing her poncho and studied it with interest.

"Sure, Alice, it could rain. In a domed stadium." Alice just giggled at Rose's observation and put the poncho back in her bag and slid it under her seat.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She bounced excitedly in her seat and craned her neck to try to find Jasper. "Where is he?"

"In the locker room, Alice. The starters get introduced just before the game, running out of the tunnel one by one after the rest of the team comes out."

Her eyes widened. "Does this mean the whole stadium will be clapping for my man?"

Rose laughed beside me as I told her, "Pretty much, yes."

Alice smiled. "I love it! And yours I take it?" she asked Rose, who answered her in the affirmative. "And yours." It wasn't a question but I blushed a little. Mine. "So we have some time before the game then?"

"Yeah, about twenty minutes." She hopped out of her chair and climbed into my lap.

"What the hell?"

"We have twenty minutes and if you think I haven't noticed how you're glowing with happiness then you don't know me at all." Damn her and the way she knew me. "You said it!" she announced with triumph, throwing her arms around me in an awkward hug considering our positions.

"Said what?" Rose asked, a small smile on her lips as she took in the two of us, Alice sitting sideways in my lap with her arms around my neck and a huge grin on her face.

"I love you! She and Edward said it to one another," Alice said triumphantly.

"Shhhh." I looked around but few people seemed to be paying us attention to what we were saying, though they did seem to notice I had a girl sitting in my lap. "Would you get off me?"

"No! It's girl-talk time and you're in my way. Rose needs to be included too."

I wasn't sure why exactly that was, seeing as we just met her, but Rose seemed nice and her eyes lit up when Alice said she needed to be included so I sighed and shifted in my seat. "Fine, but you're sitting in your own when the game starts."

"Party pooper," Alice giggled, sticking her tongue out at me. I pinched her side and she squealed. "Okay! Enough stalling, Swan, spill it."

This explained why she'd been so quiet on the ride over. She'd been waiting to corner me in a stadium full of 60,000 people. Only Alice would rather give me the third degree with thousands of potential witnesses than to have a nice, quiet discussion in the car.

I glanced between Alice and Rose and remembered the way I felt last night when he gave me back those words after I stupidly spewed them out after he'd given me a mind-blowing orgasm with his very talented fingers. Three simple little words had made me feel like I could take on the world.

"He loves me," I told them softly. It still stunned me, even hours later.

"Well duh," Rose responded, shaking her head and looking at me like I was a dumbass. "I mean, did you just figure that out? I knew the boy was in love with you the instant Emmett came home and told me about you."

"You did? How? Why? _How?"_

Rose laughed. "Emmett may be loud and obnoxious and occasionally annoying as hell, but he's very smart and observant. He knows Edward better than just about anyone and he could see it all over his face when he talked about you. Why do you think he demanded to meet you already?"

Alice and I looked at each other and shrugged. "I just assumed he wanted to have fun at Edward's expense."

Rose tossed back her golden hair and smiled. "No, though of course he wasn't about to pass up that opportunity." Her smile rivaled the sun's brightness as she talked about her fiancée. "He wanted to meet you because he knew the girls that Edward and Jasper gave their hearts to would be incredible. He knew he'd love you, too, and he does. He's talked about little else all weekend."

"Edward has incredible friends." That was just another reason to love him. When people were that loyal to you, you had to be something special.

"Those three are thick as thieves. I've been their fourth for a couple of years now and I often just sit back and enjoy the show. They'll give each other shit all night long but each one of them would lay down their lives for one another."

I could see that. "Anyway, even if Emmett hadn't told me, I do have eyes. I could see the way you two looked at each other on Friday night. I've never seen Edward like that with anyone before." Her words warmed me even more than the Arizona heat and Alice on my lap did.

"Bella either!" Alice piped in, scooting forward a little. "She dated this real prick in college and she thought she loved him but he didn't make her look like Edward does. She's smitten."

"She's right here, thank you," I said dryly while Alice gave me an unrepentant grin. "And you're right. I didn't feel for James a tenth of what I feel for Edward."

Alice forgot herself and bounced in my lap. I let out a grunt and she threw her arms around me again. "Sorry! I'm just so happy for you!"

I laughed and hugged her back. "I know. I love you, too."

Rose watched us with a little smile. "You two fit just like those three do. It's nice to see." I detected a hint of wistfulness in her tone and reached over and touched her arm. Her smile brightened as she looked down at my hand.

Alice, never one to miss a moment, slid out of my lap and landed in Rose's. The beautiful blond woman looked surprised but then she laughed. "Don't worry, Rose, we just need to get to know you a little better and we'll be as thick as they are. Well, not as thick as Emmett is, I don't want to be some He-woman. But you get my point."

"I think I do," Rose responded between chuckles.

"It's not always easy to be the only girl among men, is it?" I understood all too well and I wanted Rose to know that. Sports journalism was still mostly a boys club and I was the only female on staff at the paper.

She nodded. "Yeah. And it's not only with those three, of course. It's at work too. I own my shop and we have one other female mechanic but we're not friends or anything."

Alice patted Rose's arm. "You have us now."

Rose looked down at her and her lips twitched. "It appears that I do."

"Wait a minute; you're getting married in April! Who's planning it?" Rose was screwed. I tried to swallow the laugh that welled up in my throat but failed miserably.

"Um, I am, I guess? I haven't really picked anything out other than the date though."

"But…but that's only seven months away," Alice spluttered in disbelief.

Rose stared at her and I figured I'd have to explain. "Alice has been planning her wedding since she was about ten years old. The only thing that's changed since then has been the groom."

Alice scowled but then laughed. "That's actually pretty close to true. I couldn't exactly marry Justin Timberlake now like I wanted to when I was ten though."

We all laughed at that one. "Anyway, Rose, if you want, I can help with planning it. That's what I do, I mean, I plan events but sometimes I plan weddings and I'm really good at it and you don't have to pay me or anything since we're friends now and I'm sitting in your lap and everything." Alice was vibrating with excitement and speaking in a rush of words much like I did. We'd been friends for too long.

Rose chuckled and nodded. "I'd love to have you help me plan it. I haven't got a clue what I'm doing."

Alice bounced in Rose's lap this time. "I'm so excited! I'll get my planner when I go home tonight and give you call. Seven months is not remotely enough time." Rose looked a little overwhelmed and I couldn't help but laugh at her dazed expression.

"Uh, don't think that means I'm done with you, missy. Spill." Alice crossed her arms and looked at me expectantly and Rose's expression matched hers. Well, it wasn't like I wasn't itching to tell.

"Oh, you guys, it was just romantic and crazy and silly and, I don't know, us." Alice raised a brow. "Okay! So I was way too sore to sleep with him after the night before…" Rose snorted and I shot her a smile. "Well, I'm out of practice and he's, uh," I shouldn't share more than that should I?

"Huge!" Alice supplied, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Er, yes, thank you for announcing that Alice." Rose was shaking with laughter and Alice was bouncing a little from the movement.

"Anyway, I told him we couldn't and he was super sweet about it and gave me a bath and oh my God, you should see his tub!" I launched into a description while Alice's eyes got wider and wider.

"I need my planner, damn it. Why isn't it here? I must have that bathroom. Jasper's place is the same size as Edward's, so it's doable."

I giggled and told them about the massage hinting at a little of what came next, but I wasn't about to discuss that in detail in the middle of a stadium full of strangers. "And then it just slipped out of me, just like it did earlier when I mentioned Zeus."

Alice giggled while Rose just looked at me blankly. "Uh, that's the name of his, uh, member?" I told her, again sounding like I was asking a question. Rose joined in Alice's laughter.

"Zeus is the father of Hercules, you know," Alice told Rose, turning to study her reaction. Rose was laughing hard and wiping her eyes. "Don't tell Emmett! We need to use that at a strategic time."

"I won't," she gasped. "Oh God, the look on his face when he hears that! I can't wait."

"He does have it coming."

Rose smiled widely. "Oh he most certainly does."

"So, you said it by accident just like you've said every other major thing to the man?" Alice asked, her and Rose turning their attention back to me.

"Yes. I meant to say _'I love your fingers,'_" Alice and Rose started snickering again. "But I just said _'I love you'_ and then I tried to cover it up and hide my face but he wouldn't let me." I remembered the embarrassment and fear that had washed over me when I realized what I said. Alice reached out and took my hand and I gave it a squeeze. "Then he tilted my head up and told me that he hoped I meant it because he loved me too."

Alice's blue-gray eyes filled with tears and she leaned over to hug me. "I'm so happy for you, Bella. He's the one. I felt it before you even met and then when you did; it was like the world righted itself or something."

"I never would have met him if it weren't for you and Jasper, so thank you." She squeezed me tight and let go, pulling back to wipe at her eyes.

Rose was smiling at me. "I'm so glad he found you. Edward deserves somebody like you."

"Thank you. I'm going to try to be enough for him."

Alice growled and smacked my leg. "You are enough for him, Bella. You're perfect for him. Don't doubt that."

"I'll work on it, Alice. For now, I'm just going to be happy with what I have. It's way more than I ever thought I'd get."

"That's because you set the bar too low before. Never settle again." She scowled at me and I giggled.

"I won't. Now how about you get off Rose's lap and we watch some football? That is what I came for after all."

"I came for the men in tight pants," Alice informed me as she got up and moved to her seat.

"You would."

"Hey, I'm not the one that coined the term tight end. What is it about football anyway? This is one dirty sport."

"Well of course they get dirty, Alice, they're on turf and…"

"Not that kind of dirty! Tight end. Go long. Hitting the hole hard! Hell, even the way they bend over with their butts in one another's faces. Clearly the person who invented this game had a sick, sick mind."

I started laughing and Rose was literally shaking next to me. She let out another snort. "You missed the best one, Alice. My favorite is when they say the defense got good penetration. I swear, one day Em had some college game on and I heard good penetration and thought he'd put on the Playboy Channel."

We all lost it then. "I'm in favor of good penetration at all times. How about you, Bella?" Alice eyed me slyly when we all howled with laughter again.

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and sat up straighter when I saw a flash of bronze hair headed down the aisle. Not Edward's, of course, but his mother's. Esme Cullen. Of course she sat here, in the family section. I sat up straighter and watched her smile and wave to several people as she took her seat. She came to every game and sat alone because Dr. Cullen was on the sidelines with Edward.

Alice noticed that I'd stopped laughing and poked my side. "What's wrong?"

"Edward's mom," I hissed, pointing in her direction.

"Oh, let's go say hi!" She started to stand and I caught her arm and pulled her back down into her seat. "What the hell, Bella?" She rubbed her arm where I'd grabbed her.

"Sorry, I'm just not ready to meet her. Edward asked if I wanted to come to dinner this week and I sort of freaked out about it."

"Why?" Rose asked from my left side. "Esme's really nice, I swear. She'll be thrilled that Edward's found someone who loves him."

"I don't know. I just…we're in this perfect little bubble, just the two of us. And now it's expanded to the six of us and that's even better and I'm just afraid that the more people we bring in, the faster the bubble will burst. Reality will come crashing in and we'll be in a fish bowl and what if we can't handle it?"

Alice sighed. "Bella, it's not magically going to destruct when the world knows you're together."

"I know that, or at least part of me does. Another part of me…"

"I get it," Rose interjected. "I've seen what happens when he's dating someone and I don't blame you for wanting to put it off as long as possible." I gave her a grateful smile. "But, the fact of the matter is, you're in love with a celebrity and it's going to come out eventually. You need to prepare yourself for it. We'll be there for you, of course, but you need to get ready to deal with it. Meeting the parents will be cake compared to that."

I nodded, grateful when the opening strains of "Crazy Train" sounded and the teams started running out of the tunnels. The offense got the personal introduction and I felt a smile stretch my face when Emmett's name was announced and he ran out of the tunnel, slapping hands and grinning with excitement. Rose lit up when she saw him and he blew a kiss in her general direction. He couldn't see her but she blew a kiss back. They were so damn cute together.

The rest of the offensive line came out and then the wide receivers were up. Alice stood up and yelled her head off when Jasper's named was called and the crowd roared. He flashed a smile, captured on the Jumbotron, in our direction and Alice squealed. "That was for me!" I laughed and assured her it was.

The running backs were next and then…"Your starting quarterback, number ten, Edward Cullen!" The place was electric and I felt the excitement surge through me at the mention of his name and the reaction to him. He ran down the line, slapping hands and looking like a warrior heading off to battle, and then he stopped and turned and looked right in our direction. He didn't smile or wave or blow a kiss, he just shot one of those penetrating glances my way, the camera showing those serious green eyes that made my knees turn to jelly. Then his mouth lifted in that sexy smirk and I let out a little cry. God, I wanted him again already.

Alice gasped next to me and grabbed my hand. "Damn, Bella, the way he looks at you. I think my panties are going to catch on fire!" Rose murmured her agreement but I didn't tear my eyes away from him as he made his way to the sideline and started talking with his quarterback's coach. He was so sexy when he was getting ready to take the field.

The 9ers won the toss and elected to defer so the Cardinals got the ball to start the game. Breaston returned the kickoff to the 27 yard line and Edward took the field. He stood confidently behind his line, barking out orders as he saw that San Fran was going to bring a corner blitz on first down. I sat forward, my heart pounding as the ball was snapped and Edward took a five step drop. Cheney had stayed back in coverage and managed to contain the blitzing corner, giving Edward time to loft a perfect pass to Jasper, who'd gotten three steps on the safety and caught the ball, streaking down the sidelines and into the end zone. One play, 73 yards. Edward to chest bump Jasper and then he looked towards me again and the screen showed a gorgeous smile on his face. He mouthed something and then Emmett wrapped him in a bear hug and carried him to the sidelines.

"What did he say?" I muttered.

"It looked like, for you. Does that make any sense?" Alice replied, her voice filled with excitement.

"Yeah, it does." For me. Yes, he was.

* * *

**A/N I thought I'd do more game talk but the girls got away from me, as they tend to do! But we got that first touchdown in, and since that was for Bella, it was the most important one I think. I don't know about you gals but to me, there would be nothing hotter than having my QB dedicate a TD to me. I'm weird though, I know this!**

**Not surprisingly, nearly 100% of respondents want chapter 1 in EPOV. Shocker. What lovely little pervs you all are! :) Hahah I love it, truly. We're still a few chapters from there but it's coming soon! hahah I said coming (I'm twelve, do not forget this, like Emmett hasn't clued you all in by now on my maturity level).**

**Next up, we meet Mom & Dad! I'm looking forward to it! **

**You guys, football season is fast coming to an end. This is going to upset me highly. What a strange year in both the pros and college game. It's been a blast. I can't wait to see what teams end up in the playoffs. Could be interesting!**

**Thanks for reading! See you all in a couple weeks.**


	16. Chapter 16 Game Plan

**A/N Couple things! I want to thank Marvar29 & The Perv Pack gals for recent recs of this story. And anyone else that has rec'd it via their stories or twitter or forums or whatever, I'm sure I've missed many of you. Thank you so much. I'm floored and honored. Truly.**

**Finally we're to the point that Chapter 1 is coming into play. Next chapter will be the bridge to that, and chapter 18 will be EPOV of chapter 1. I'm sorry if some of you feel I've been slow to get there, but I thought it was important to build all the relationships, not just Edward & Bella's. When they go public, they're going to need a support system and I think they've got a pretty good one. Okay, enough talking, here's the chapter!**

First & Ten Chapter 16

EPOV

I wondered if I could get Bella to come to every game. I'd been on fire from the first snap, throwing that long bomb to Jasper for a TD and leading the team down the field for a score every possession of the half. We got another TD in the start of the third quarter and coach let me play out the quarter before pulling me for my back-up. We were up by 21 with 15 minutes to go so he let me rest, not that I wanted to. I was hyped beyond belief and was sorely tempted to drive over to Bella's to blow off some steam but she had to work and I had to respect that. Such a damn shame.

Jasper and Emmett were already home with their women and since I couldn't rush home to mine I'd stayed after and reviewed a little film before heading back to my empty condo. I parked the car and grabbed my gym bag out of the trunk and headed inside. I'd call Bella as soon as I got in the house so I could at least hear her voice. I was dying to know what she thought of the game and if she'd seen my little message to her on the Jumbotron. It hadn't been a conscious thought on my part. I knew where Rose and my mother sat and knew Bella was there and I'd just felt compelled to acknowledge her in some way like the lovesick fool I was. At least I wasn't alone. Emmett made an ass out of himself every single home game and I knew Jasper had sent Alice a little message as well. We were all completely gone over our women.

The ride in the elevator just made me think of the ride we'd taken a couple nights ago, when we couldn't keep our hands off each other. God I wanted her. Maybe I should go for a run after I called her, get rid of this excess energy so that I could actually sleep. I had a meeting with my agent and publicist and manager tomorrow to go over a bunch of crap that I truly didn't give a damn about before dinner at my parents. Some day off. Not that I was upset about seeing my parents, but Dad had invited Emmett and Jasper and those two never said no to dinner at my house so it was going to be interesting to say the least. I doubted either one of them could keep their big mouths shut to let me tell my parents about Bella. Jasper had probably already called them to fill them in and Emmett probably sent an email in between his messages to Brett Favre.

I finally reached my floor and stepped out, heading toward my place when I saw her. _Bella._ Bella was there, sitting in my hallway, typing away on her laptop, completely engrossed in what she was doing. She didn't hear me and I stood and just watched her, a ridiculous grin stretching over my face when it hit me that she was really there. I wasn't imagining it. That was my Bella, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing some tiny jean shorts that showed off her long, beautiful legs to perfection. She was wearing a red t-shirt that I couldn't completely see but I assumed it was in support of my team and I felt warm just thinking about it.

She was so damn cute, typing away on her laptop, her forehead scrunched up in concentration as she thought about something before typing again. God I wanted her. Before I knew what I was doing I was moving quickly down the hallway. I got within five feet of her and she still hadn't noticed me to so I cleared my throat and she let out a little gasp and looked up at me, startled away from what she was working on.

"You're here." Oh, that was a great way to greet her, idiot, but still. She was like a dream come to life and I just couldn't believe my luck.

"Oh, yeah," she said, biting her lip and looking flustered as she hit a button on her laptop and closed it. She pushed it aside and then I saw the shirt fully. It had the Cardinal logo on it along with my number. Holy shit, she was wearing my number. And unless I was mistaken, my name was likely on her back. I couldn't begin to put to words how much I loved the thought of her having my name on her; of her just having my name period.

"I hope it's okay. I just…I went home and went inside thinking I was going to sit down and work and the next thing I knew I was grabbing my computer and coming over here. I waited in the car until I saw Jasper pull up and he let me in. He said I could stay at his place but I wanted to wait here." I didn't say anything, just drinking her in and she shook her head. "I should go. You're tired. This was a stupid idea. It's just you came out of the tunnel and the look you gave me. Dear God, Edward, you looked at me like you were going to come into the stands and take me right in front of a million people and I swear that if you had I would have gone right ahead with it because I wanted to run on the field and tackle you and have my way with you anyway and then you said 'for you' and I think I knew then and there that I was coming here even if I didn't admit it to myself but clearly you're tired and I should go."

She stood and turned around and there it was; my last name on her beautiful back. Holy shit. My right hand was actually shaking a little bit when I reached out to take her arm and turn her around. "Bella, I want you to stay."

Bella looked up at me with huge eyes and I knew I'd fucked up by not stopping her rambling and assuring her right away that I more than wanted her there. "I very nearly drove over to your place instead of coming home." She smiled then and her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I wanted to see you so badly but I didn't want to mess with your work so I decided to come home and possibly go for a run."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Didn't you get enough of a workout on the field today? Do you always run after games?"

I grinned and let my hands fall to her waist, pulling her to me. "I told you, either I'm wiped out after a game or I'm extremely energetic. Tonight I just happen to have a lot of excess energy. It comes from knowing my girl was at my game watching me." She giggled and wrapped her arms around my back, so we were essentially standing in the hallway hugging. I really kind of loved it but I wanted more than that right now. I moved us so that she was pressed against my front door. She looked up at me and I finally kissed her, completely thrilled that she was there and I could touch and taste and feel her. She was the taste I'd been craving all day.

Bella let out one of her little moans that never failed to make me hard as I rock and I thrust against her. I hoped to God she wasn't too sore after this morning but her lips didn't falter against mine and her hands move down my back to my ass which she squeezed before pulling me closer. Jesus. I had to get us into my place or I would take her right in the hall. It was late but that didn't mean some curious neighbor wouldn't poke their head out to see what was going on if she kept on making those sexy little moans.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys, keeping my lips on hers as I tried my damndest to unlock the door without having to stop kissing and touching her. I finally managed to get the door unlocked after much fumbling and I held her to me as I kicked it open, not caring when it hit the wall. I could fix whatever damage we caused. I steered Bella inside, finally releasing her to pick up her computer and set it on the side table before shutting the door. She watched me with hooded eyes, her lips already swollen and her chest hitching as she tried to catch her breath.

I took a step toward her and she stepped back, holding up her hand to signal that I shouldn't come any closer. What the hell?

"You dedicated a touchdown to me."

"Yes, I did." And I knew she'd liked it, so why weren't we already naked?

She grinned and launched herself at me, wrapping her legs around my waist when I caught her and pulled her to me, holding on to her ass this time. "It was the hottest thing anyone has ever done for me."

I reached up and pushed my hand through her hair, taking out the hair tie she wore, watching as her brown hair fell in waves around her face. She was so damn beautiful.

"I loved knowing you were there. I wanted to come into the stands and take you. That whole fourth quarter it took everything in me not to turn around and try to see if I could find you. I should have been paying attention to my teammates but all I wanted to do was grab you and take you someplace where I could get you naked and bury myself inside you."

Her brown eyes were nearly black as her lips crashed against mine, her hands moving down my chest and yanking on my shirt. She pulled back and pinned me with that hungry gaze and I swear every part of my body felt like it was on fire. "We're alone now," she murmured and that was really all I needed.

I pushed her against the wall and reached between us to undo the button on her jean shorts. She unwound her legs from around my waist and I slid her zipper down and had the shorts off her in a matter of seconds. My shirt followed quickly after, though I had to help her get it over my head. Her hands immediately went to my chest, running her fingernails lightly over my pecs and then down my abs. I chuckled and kissed her hard. I was completely torn about taking off her shirt. I wanted to see her beautiful breasts but I really thought she looked sexy as hell with my number and name on her. Desire won out quickly and I pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor with mine. She was stunning in just her simple white bra and panties, but I really couldn't stop to admire her. All that adrenaline that I hadn't expended during the game was running through me and I wanted nothing more than to use it all on the girl looking at me with those hungry eyes.

I kissed her hard again as I reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She helped shrug it over her shoulders and tossed it on the floor before reaching down to pull off my workout shorts. I helped her yank them and my boxers off and then kicked them down the hallway.

"I want you," I told her, my voice rough with my need.

"I'm yours." She let her head fall back and I fisted my hands in her hair and bit her lightly on her throat. Jesus. I wanted to devour her and hearing her say she was mine…I couldn't stand it anymore and I reached between us and tugged on her panties, ripping them off her. Bella gasped but her hands dove into my hair to hold me as I kissed and nibbled my way up her neck.

I reached down and moved my fingers over her clit as she moaned. Damn, she was so wet. I slid a finger inside her and she cried out. "Now, Edward." Wow, that was hot. I picked her back up and she wrapped her legs back around my waist as I thrust deep inside her. I couldn't wait and neither could she. I kissed her hard as I fucked her against the wall and her legs gripped my ass tightly as she met me thrust for thrust. I held her waist and pulled her onto my cock, setting a hard, fast rhythm. She cried out as she tightened around me and I fought not to come, pounding inside her. I knew I should be gentle but I couldn't make myself do it. I burned for her.

She screamed my name as she came again, throwing her head back, giving me that neck to lick and suck on as I continued to slam inside her. Her breasts shook with our movement and her body kept arching toward mine, meeting me thrust for thrust. She felt so good and hot and tight. I angled my cock upward toward her g-spot and she moaned and tightened around me again. This time I couldn't hold out and I came inside her with three hard thrusts.

Bella collapsed against me, her head on my left shoulder as she burrowed into my neck, kissing me gently there like hadn't just fucked like animals against the wall. Now that I could think straight I realized that maybe I shouldn't have treated her that way. "Bella, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she murmured, still pressing sexy kisses to the base of my throat.

"I shouldn't have treated you like that." She wasn't some nameless groupie; she was the girl I loved.

She pulled back and put her hands on either side of my face. "Don't you dare apologize, Edward Cullen. I've been sitting in that hallway for two hours wanting you, after spending three hours at the game wanting you. If you hadn't taken me just like that, I would have taken you. Do you understand me?" She was glaring now and she was absolutely gorgeous when she was mad, just like she was at all times of course.

"Yeah? You would have attacked me?"

"Yes. Don't make me prove it now because I don't think my legs will support me."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I really didn't regret fucking her, not if she didn't mind it, but I didn't want to injure her again.

"Do I look hurt?"

No, she didn't. She looked like she'd been well fucked, which, she more or less was. "No."

"Well then." She nodded and grinned at me. "Didn't you say you usually used your tub after a game?"

I laughed and carried her toward the bedroom. "Yes, I do. Now that I've used up all that energy, I could use a soak."

"Good. Edward?"

"Yeah?" I flipped on the bedroom light and looked at her, smiling at me and looking at me like, well, like she loved me.

"Don't ever apologize for what we do. I love that you wanted me like that. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella Swan." And one day soon I was going to give her a key so she could come over whenever she wanted to and not have to wait in the hallway for me. What was the etiquette on that? Maybe I'd have to ask Jasper. Damn, that would suck. I could picture his Dr. Phil face already.

I carried her in and started the tub before sliding in next to her. She moved over and lay between my legs, her head resting against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. This was a fantastic day. Every day with her just seemed to get better and better.

"I'm glad you're here."

She glanced at me over her shoulder. "Like I could have stayed away? 'For you' is my second favorite thing you've ever said to me."

"Maybe I should dedicate all my touchdowns to you."

She laughed and kissed my shoulder. "It might kill us, but it'd be a good way to go."

I chuckled and hugged her to me. "Works for me."

Xoxoxoxo

I hated business meetings but once a month my agent, business manager and publicist all came to town to go over schedules, possible new marketing ideas and offers and I had to suck it up and go. Bella had hauled herself out of bed at seven and taken off like a bat out of hell to start her work week. I felt a little bad about keeping her up so late but I couldn't regret it after the night we'd had. The need I felt for her was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. I hadn't wanted her to leave this morning but I knew she loved her job just as much as I loved mine. We had to work on balancing our needs with our obligations.

I pulled into the parking lot at _Posh_ and gave the valet my keys.

"Mr. Cullen, it's nice to see you again. Your party is already here." Of course they were. Victoria Stevens, my publicist, adored this place and we met here every time. She liked that there was no set menu, you just told them what you wouldn't eat and they brought you whatever they concocted. It could be interesting, that was for sure.

Victoria, my agent Tommy Marcus, and my business manager Alec Dwyer were all seated in the big black armchairs chatting away. Tommy saw me first and stood and shook my hand. I pulled him in for a half hug. Tommy and I had known each other since I was a kid. He'd met my father through some of his clients and they'd become fast friends. When it was time for me to pick an agent, I hadn't had to think about it at all before choosing Tommy.

"Edward! How are you?" He gave me one of his bright smiles, his dark eyes twinkling with delight. "You were phenomenal last night. 398 yards passing, 4 touchdowns…you're not going to make it hard on me when it's time to negotiate your new contract, are you?"

I laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "We have two years before we have to deal with that, don't we?"

"It's never too early to think about the next contract, son. How are your parents?"

I sat next to him and smiled. "They're great. I'm actually heading over there after I get done with this. I'll tell Dad to give you a call."

He chuckled. "No need. We're playing golf tomorrow. Ever the doctor, your father."

I laughed. "Better you than me. It's the one sport he can beat me at consistently so he always tries to get me out on the course with him." And during the offseason I went more often than not. I could handle losing to my father, sort of. Plus it was great to spend time with him.

I focused in on Alec and Victoria and gave them both a quick handshake and a smile. We weren't nearly as close as Tommy and I were but they were both fantastic at their jobs. The waiter came and I gave him my specifications. "Medium on the meat, no seafood, no carrots, anything else goes." The others all gave their own dislikes and likes and we sat back to see what we'd be served.

"So, Edward," Victoria shot me a tight smile and opened her briefcase. "I hear the commercial shoot was different."

I fought back a laugh as I remembered Alice taking over the place like she owned it and my beautiful Bella in that gorgeous dress. "Yes, it worked out well I think."

"The director can't stop raving about how fresh and different it is. Tanya's people, however…"

"I was never going to shoot that commercial their way, Victoria. I'm sorry, but you of all people should know what kind of image that would portray; me as some pathetic fool that would let a woman walk all over him. Sorry, but that's not who I am." There was an edge to my voice that indicated I wasn't sorry at all.

Victoria's lips pursed into a thin line and she pulled back her cloud of red hair but she nodded. "I agree that maybe the initial concept was incorrect but crossing Tanya the way you did is not good for your image."

I smirked. "She's not going to do or say anything about it publicly. Trust me."

Her light blue eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just pointed out that if she went to the press to complain, certain reasons behind our breakup might be exposed. She doesn't want that anymore than I do so she's not going to make waves. She comes out of her commercial looking good, you know. She was satisfied with that." Well, that might not be exactly how she felt but she hadn't looked like a pathetic idiot either. It was win/win as far as I was concerned.

Alec pulled out some notes and started talking about my finances. I nodded and agreed quite a bit because I didn't really give a damn how many millions I had. As long as I was financially secure, I was happy and he knew that but he liked to play accountant now and then. His glasses perched on his nose; he spouted facts and figures and talked about divestitures and all sorts of shit. I gave my opinions as best I could. He was trustworthy and knew what he was doing so I went with most of his ideas.

"I think you could expand your clothing line as well."

I stopped playing with my fork and looked up at him. "Expand how?" I had jeans and shirts and jackets and crap already. I got emails with various designs for approval and signed off on most of them. Maybe I could ask Alice if she'd like to help with that, it seemed like something she'd be interested in.

"Underwear."

I blinked and glanced at Tommy who wasn't bothering to hide his laughter.

"Perfect Ten underwear?"

Alec brushed his brown hair out of his eyes and sat back, looking a little nervous. "Well, yes, you wouldn't be the first athlete to sell underwear. Michael Jordan still makes a fortune doing it. I've crunched the numbers and…"

"I'm sure the numbers add up but underwear?" I could hear Emmett now. I'd never live it down.

"It's a very wise move. You could corner the market once women see you wearing boxers or briefs. I spoke to Irina and she's working on some potential designs for you."

I held up a hand. "Hold on. I would be expected to model them?"

Victoria laughed. "Who else? Have you seen yourself? Magazine ads with you in nothing but a pair of boxers would be just the tip of the iceberg. Billboards, commercials…you really need to do it."

Underwear. I could probably deal with producing it but I wasn't sure about the ads and whatnot. "I'll think about it." Alec smiled serenely and I knew he knew I'd give in. He was too shrewd for my own good. He handed me some papers and told me to look them over.

Our food came then. I got some kind of Kobe steak tips in some sauce with asparagus and corn. I dug in as Victoria started yammering about appearances. God, I hated appearances.

"You're invited to Fashion Week in New York, which is a must for the Perfect Ten line." I frowned. I hated Fashion Week. Tanya had dragged me there last year. Still, I knew I had to go so I nodded and she continued. "They want you to appear on the cover of SI if you win next week. If not, they still want to write a story about you. Peter King wants to meet with you next Monday?" Peter was cool and I agreed again.

Victoria's lips twitched as she read the next item on her agenda. "People needs to do a shoot for their Sexiest Men edition, you made the list again." I rolled my eyes. "I know, but this magazine goes out to a lot of people. It broadens your appeal and your fan base."

"I know. I'll do it." I hated it but being called sexy was hardly an insult after all.

She shifted uncomfortably and took a sip of her tea. "Um, there was an offer from Playgirl that…"

"No."

She chuckled. "I know, but it's my job to tell you everything that comes my way. It's quite lucrative."

"Not happening." Tommy and Alec were both laughing at my indignation, of course.

"Okay then." She made a point of crossing that off her stupid list on her legal paper. "The last thing I have is the bachelor auction next month for the Children's Cancer Society."

Damn. I'd forgotten about that. "I can't."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, you can't? You agreed to this months ago and the advertising has already begun. You're the main headliner, Edward, you can't not be there."

"I have a girlfriend now." God, I loved saying that. Tommy grinned at me, Alec just sat back and looked thoughtful, which was his usual expression, and Victoria glared.

"Did you marry this girlfriend?"

No, but hopefully someday. "No, why?"

"Then you're still a bachelor." Well, technically but that wasn't the point.

"Yes, but I don't want to be auctioned off for a date when I'm already dating someone that I love."

"Love! Good for you, Edward." Tommy clapped me on the back and I realized it was a good thing I was going to be telling my parents about Bella tonight or he'd be telling my father tomorrow.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I'm thrilled for you, truly." Her voice could not have been anymore sarcastic. "But you agreed to this and they're counting on you. It's kids with cancer, Edward." I knew that and I hated to let them down.

"I'll give them whatever I would have made in auction. Hell, I'll give them ten times that. They won't mind."

"You can't pay for the kind of publicity having your name attached to the auction will bring, Edward." She continued to glare but then she smiled triumphantly. "You had a girlfriend when you agreed to this anyway."

Yeah, but that girlfriend was Tanya and I didn't give a damn what she thought. Bella would be hurt and her insecurity might get the best of her. "It's just this relationship is very new and it means the world to me and I don't want to fuck it up."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure she's quite lovely." I wanted to smack the smirk off Victoria's face. "Emmett's engaged and he's doing it." That was because Rose thought it was funny and she wanted him to get bought by an old lady. "Jasper's going to be in it as well."

I sighed. I couldn't let the charity down and my mother was a part of it as well. I was just going to have to talk to Bella and hope she'd understand. "Fine."

Victoria sat back and gave me a smile like the cat that ate the canary. "I'm sure your little girlfriend will understand. Tanya would have."

I shot her a look and the smile slid away. "Tanya never gave a shit about me so of course she wouldn't have cared."

"Who is this girl? I need a name so I can go to the press, maybe arrange some pictures of the two of you. Is she an actress or a model?"

Those would be her concerns. "No. She's not famous and she wants to keep it that way. We're not going public yet, Victoria."

She frowned but nodded. "That's actually better. Playing you up as unattached will get more interest in the event anyway."

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. This was going to suck.

"Of course, it'd be even better if you reunited with Tanya. The amount of offers and calls I got…"

"I told you, I'm not ever going to be with Tanya again. That relationship was your idea and look where it got me? Back the hell off, Victoria. I've found the girl I want to be with."

Victoria heard the anger in my voice and nodded. "Of course, Edward. I'm sorry." She gave me a sweet smile and continued eating.

The meeting went on without further incident, with me agreeing to various appearances and, much to my delight, a guest stint on _The Simpsons_ playing myself. I'd grown up with that show. I said goodbye to Alec, Victoria and Tommy feeling slightly better about things, although there was a pit in my stomach over the bachelor auction. I hoped Bella would understand.

Xoxoxoxox

"I mean it. Let me tell them about Bella." Jasper and Emmett both nodded obediently as I pulled into my parent's driveway, matching grins lining their faces. They were going to enjoy this evening far too much for my taste. Bastards. I needed new friends.

"Don't worry, Glamour girl, I got this." Emmett bounded out of the car and was letting himself in before Jasper and I had even gotten out. "Mom! We're home!"

I tried to scowl but I couldn't help but love how at home he and Jasper were at my parent's house. We spent a lot of time here before we'd all fallen in love and even after, in Emmett's case. We were here at least once a week, sometimes more like when we were helping build some shelves for the library and rearranging furniture. My friends, like myself, would do anything for my parents.

My mom poked her head out of the kitchen and Emmett bore down on her like he did a D-lineman, only instead of driving her into the ground he picked her up and spun her around before laying a smacking kiss on her cheek. "I'm starving, Ma! What's for dinner?"

She laughed and hugged him before hugging me and Jasper. "Chicken quesadillas with corn, rice and black beans."

"Sounds good. What are you feeding these other yahoos?" She shook her head at Emmett, her bronze hair glowing in the overhead kitchen light.

"You can share." Emmett made hemming and hawing noises but Mom wasn't about to be moved. She gestured us to sit in the living room and brought in a tray of cheese and crackers.

"Where's Dad?" I wanted to tell them both about Bella as soon as possible because I knew Em or Jasper would not keep it contained for the entire evening. They were both already shooting me sly looks and mouthing "for you" at me. Douches.

"He should be here any minute. He had to go down and replace Darnell's stitches."

"Double D ripped out those things again?" Emmett shook his head in disbelief. "What did he do this time?"

"Dude, do you really want to know what Darnell does when he's away from the team?" Jasper asked dryly.

Emmett's eyes widened comically and he shook his head emphatically. "No way, man. I saw his little YouTube shower video; that was more than I needed to know about DD."

"Sure, Hercules, you're a real delicate flower," Jasper drawled as we all joined in the laughter. Well, all but Mom who had no idea what in the hell we were talking about, thank God. She just gave us all one of those indulgent smiles that mothers seemed to specialize in and poured us all a glass of lemonade.

"How have you boys been?" she asked, a little smile twitching around her lips as she stared directly at me. What the heck was that about?

"Good, Mom, can't complain. You?" I shot a glare at Emmett who was wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Oh you know me," she waved her hand airily. "Nothing much going on. I've been working hard on the bachelor auction. You're all still participating, aren't you?" She continued to stare at me like she knew what I'd been talking about with Victoria only hours before. Had Tommy called her?

"Of course!" Emmett chimed in excitedly. "I'm going to make you millions, Ma. You wait and see! You know nobody can resist me." He shot her a charming grin and she laughed. I breathed a sigh of relief as her attention was turned away from me for the moment. I gave him a grateful nod and his smile brightened.

"I'm in too, Mrs. C. Er, I have a new girlfriend." Jasper's eyes cut to me. "But she's excited about it." He smirked. "She seems to think it'll be fun to have women fighting over me."

My mother got up and gave him a hug before sitting down beside him on the sofa. "Oh, Jasper, I'm so happy for you! It's been a long time since you've mentioned a girl. Tell me all about her." And then he was off, telling her all about Alice and how they met at the charity fashion show that we hadn't been able to attend. Mom laughed with delight when hearing about Alice's forcing him to model and then some of her other exploits. "She was at the game with Rose today," he finished happily.

"Really?" Mom asked. "Was she the short, black-haired one or the one with long brown hair? They were both lovely girls." Mom glanced over at me for a minute before turning to Jasper again. Damn it, she knew. I knew she knew. Which one of them had blabbed? And she'd seen my Bella. What did she think of her?

"Black hair. You saw her?" Jasper asked excitedly, grinning like the besotted fool he was.

"Yes. Rose seemed to be having a lot of fun. I liked seeing her so happy. They were laughing and having a good time." Emmett positively beamed at that news. I knew he was excited about our girls spending time together. It was all he could talk about before and after the game.

Before Emmett could start yammering about that again, Dad came in and gave Mom a kiss before greeting the rest of us. "Emmett, how's that ankle?"

Em stood up and did some silly little shuffling dance around the living room. "Good to go, Doc. How's Double D?"

Dad laughed. "He's fine. Split his stitches open playing baseball with his son. Could have been worse." With Darnell it could have been a lot worse. He had a habit of getting into nearly as much trouble at Emmett did.

"Son, how's your arm?"

"Fine, Dad. Not even a little sore." I flashed to the memory of holding Bella against the wall with I fucked her. Yeah, I could safely say I'd suffered no ill effects during our game.

Mom tugged Dad down beside her. "Jasper was just telling us about his new girlfriend."

"Is that so? Ali, right?"

"Alice," Jasper corrected automatically and then he did a double take. "Wait a minute. How did you know?"

Dad laughed and helped himself to the cheese and crackers Mom offered him. "You do realize that I work in the same building as the rest of you? I have eyes and ears, you know." Good God, if he knew about Alice then he must know about Bella. So much for discretion.

I shifted uneasily in my seat while Jasper and Emmett both looked at me and then laughed. Dad smiled at me, his blue eyes twinkling and gave a subtle shake of his head. He hadn't told Mom. That was something, but then why did she seem to know anyway?

"What is with you boys and all your secrets?" Mom asked, her light green eyes glinting with what could be anger.

"Come on, Mama, we have to have our secrets. We're men. Do you really want to know what we talk about in the locker room?" Emmett smirked at her and she threw a cracker at him, which he plucked out of the air and swallowed in one bite. "What's up with the throwing things? Have you been talking to Rose?"

Mom smiled sweetly and nodded. "She told me what works on you."

Emmett's eyes widened. "Only like, throwing things right? She didn't share any other ways she has to make me behave?" The horror in his voice set us all off and even Mom was wiping tears from her eyes.

"No, Emmett, thank heavens! There are certain things I don't need to know about my boys." Emmett took an exaggerated breath of relief while Mom got up and went to the kitchen.

I turned to Dad. "You know about Bella?"

"I know you met a girl named Bella and you're happy," he replied, grinning at me.

"You didn't tell Mom?"

"Of course not. I don't officially know myself, now do I? I figured if you wanted us to know, you'd tell us." He sounded a little hurt and I hated that.

"I was just trying to figure it out myself, Dad. Now that I know how I feel about her, well, I was going to tell you both. I think Mom knows though."

He gave me a one-armed hug. "If she does, she hasn't said anything to me. I'm glad you're happy though. I haven't seen you look like this in, well, ever really."

"Thanks, Dad. She's incredible."

"Boys, dinner!" Mom called from the dining room. We all made our way in and I sat down in my normal spot across from my mother. We served up our food and started eating. Mom's eyes were on me with every bite I took.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She smiled serenely. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you staring at me," I responded testily, pushing my plate away. My appetite was gone because my mom was being weird and making me feel guilty and uncomfortable. Emmett, who was sitting on my right, reached over and grabbed the rest of my quesadilla. I glared at him.

"What? I'm hungry!" He took a giant bite. "This is the best, Mom. I don't know what his problem is but I love it." I elbowed him in his side and he let out a loud oomph but continued right on eating. Jackass.

Mom just tilted her head and continued to watch me. "What?" Was she trying to read my mind? Could she read my mind? That would really suck.

"I was just waiting to see if you'd give me the look."

"Look? What look?"

"That look you gave me at the game when you came out of the tunnel," she replied, her lips twitching yet again.

"You saw that?"

"Of course I saw that. Everyone saw that."

"And you thought that was for you?" How had I looked? Was it remotely mother-friendly? I didn't think so, not judging by Bella's reaction last night.

Jasper was choking on his food he was laughing so hard and Dad whacked him hard on the back. Emmett was grinning but still stuffing his face. He had his priorities.

"Who else would it be for?" Mom asked sweetly, sipping her tea and watching me closely.

"Uhhh."

"And then the touchdown dedication. For me! I have such an incredible son."

"Dude! Sexy look! Your mom! For her!" Jasper was having a hard time breathing and talking between his laughter. Dad continued to pat him on the back but he was also trying not to smile.

Emmett piled more food on his plate and looked at me. "Better hurry up and tell her before we get some kind of weird Greek tragedy going on in here."

"Tell me what?" Mom looked at me expectantly. I opened my mouth to answer her but she continued on. "Tell me about the girl you're so obviously seeing?" Of course, she knew. She always knew. "The one you've probably been seeing for about a month?"

"Er, yes, how did you know that?"

"Because I know my son. You haven't been to dinner with us lately. I've seen just enough of you to know something was up but I didn't put it all together until the game yesterday. I knew that look wasn't for me, Edward. I'm not a fool. Who is she?"

"Her name is Bella. She's best friends with Jasper's girlfriend and we met through them."

"Was she the other girl at the game? The brunette?"

"Yes. She's beautiful, isn't she?" Mom just beamed at me in response and nodded for me to go on. "She's smart and funny and she'll say the craziest things without meaning to and she knows football, like really knows it. She watches game film with me and she sometimes catches stuff I miss. I don't know; I just never met anyone like her."

Mom reached across the table and took my hand. "You love her. Carlisle, he loves her." There were tears in her eyes and she squeezed my hand tight.

"Yeah, Mom, I do."

"When can I meet her?" She looked like she ready to hop up from the table and start planning the meeting. I hated to diminish her enthusiasm but I knew I had to.

"Soon, hopefully. She's a little hesitant about going public with our relationship so she needs a little time."

"Why is she hesitant? Is she afraid of the press?" Dad asked.

"That's part of it but I think a bigger part is that my past with Tanya kind of intimidates her." Mom wrinkled up her nose at the mention of Tanya's name and I laughed. "Yeah, I know. They've met and I think she's a little less freaked out by it but it's been an issue. Then there's her job."

"What does she do?" Mom asked, her voice full of excitement.

"She's a reporter for the _Republic_. A sports reporter."

"Really?" Dad sat back in his chair and watched me closely. "That's a surprise. You hate reporters."

"I do not. I mean, I hate some of them, but not all of them."

"Okay, true, but you don't trust them. Bella must be something special for you to let her in."

"She is. And I won't lie, her job freaked me out at the start but I couldn't stay away with her, even when it seemed like I should."

"Well, son, if she's what you want then I'm happy for you." My Dad smiled at me.

"And I'm thrilled. I love that her profession meshes with yours. Does she write about you? What has she said?" Mom was ready to go digging through the recycling to find Bella's byline I knew.

"She covers high school for now but she's really good. I know Buddy really likes her and I imagine she'll be on to college or pro soon."

"And will that be a problem for you?" Dad asked.

Would it? I didn't really know. I wanted it for her; because I knew she wanted it. But having her write about me, maybe criticize me, would be weird. Still, I could deal with it. As long as we kept our private life out of it, I thought I could deal.

"It's a bridge we'll cross if we have to. She's more important than some words on a page, though. That much I do know."

My mother smiled. "Of course she is. Now tell me more." Jasper and Emmett both laughed as I started telling my parents all about my Bella. We had plenty of time to worry about our professions crossing. Right now I just wanted to focus on the relationship we were building together. I couldn't wait for her to be at this table next to me, making my parents laugh with one of her nonsensical rants; Jasper and Alice and Rose and Emmett as well. Someday soon.

* * *

**A/N Who loves Esme? *raises my hand* I adore a woman that will mess with her son's head a bit. Gotta have a little fun with the lovesick boy. **

**I had a comment that was anonymous that I couldn't respond to but I want to reiterate it to all of you because I think it's important. This story is not going to get angsty. Will they have some issues to deal with? Yes, most definitely. But they will deal with them together. They will not run away from one another. They will not hide. I loathe when one of them takes off without word or explanation and I most certainly will not be doing that here. So you have nothing to fear on that front. This is primarily a fun story and I intend for it to stay that way. I need smiles in my life and hopefully all of you do as well. Or if you don't, you still like getting extra :) **

**Taste is nearly done and I'm hoping to start posting this story weekly if I can. I'm not making guarantees but I will be trying after the next chapter. Thank you for your patience. I love that you're so anxious for more! See you in a couple weeks!**


	17. Chapter 17 Press Pass

**A/N Okay, here's our time jump chapter, the set up to chapter one and of course, chapter 18, EPOV of the locker room. I've glossed over about a month, during which E&B have grown closer as a couple in love should and he has given her a key to his place (should you want me to write an outtake of that happening, let me know and I'll consider it). **

**Major thanks to those that let me know this story had been plagiarized. Many of you on Twitter caught it and it was taken down before I even had the chance to see it, but thank you for letting me know and looking out for me. It means a lot! I'll let you to it now, and say more below.**

**Happy Holidays to you all, by the way. I have two weeks of vacation and could not be happier about it :)**

First & Ten Chapter 17

BPOV

My ringing cell phone woke me from a sound sleep and I groaned and fumbled for it on my bedside table. What time was it? It felt like Edward had just left but a glance at the clock told me it was nearly eleven. Crap! I only had an hour to get up and get around before Alice descended upon me to head to the game. I flipped my phone open and brought it to my ear without looking at the caller ID. It could only be one person anyway.

"Hello," I mumbled, my voice rough and scratchy. I looked around but there was no water on my nightstand. Damn.

"Bella?"

Shit, that wasn't Alice. "Ted?" Ted Gass was the editor for the sports department. He had very little interaction with the rest of us peons since we generally ran everything through Buddy. I occasionally got back a suggestion or correction but it was rare.

"Listen, Bella, I have some bad news." Oh crap, he was firing me. Worse, he knew I was dating Edward and was firing me for not telling him. Or maybe he was cutting my piece on Devon Richardson. Damn it, Ted, spit it out so I know what kind of freaking out I need to do.

"What?" I asked tentatively.

"Buddy had a heart attack this morning. He's in surgery right now and the doctor's think he'll be alright but clearly he's not going to be able to cover the game. I need you to do it." His voice was weary and I knew he was worried. He and Buddy had worked together for over twenty years.

"Buddy's going to be alright though?" He had to be. I couldn't imagine getting through the day without stopping by his office to tease him, having him confiscate my cookies…shit, what if my cookies killed him? I should have brought him celery. This was my fault.

"Bella, he's a strong guy and this is not his first scare. He's ignored his doctors for years. He'll pull through and we'll make damn sure he doesn't overdo it anymore. Now I need you to come down to the office, grab a press pass and get to the stadium. Can you do that?"

I scrambled out of bed and started pawing through my closet looking for something to wear. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good." The relief was clear in his tone. "You know where the press box is?" Of course I knew; I'd just never been there before. After I gave him an affirmative response, Ted continued on. "After the game, you go down to the locker room to do a post-game interview with Cullen. I'll make sure they know you're coming."

I stopped immediately as it sunk in just what I was about to be doing. I was going to write about the man that I loved. Then I was going to interview him. Could I do it? Could I be objective? What if he lost? We were playing the Cowboys today and it was no gimme. Plus he could be a real bear when he lost.

The Cardinals had gone 4-0 to start the season but then they had to travel to Pittsburgh to play the Steelers. Troy Polamalu had been a complete beast, knocking Jasper all over the field and picking off two of Edward's passes. James Harrison sacked him twice and Edward's Hail Mary attempt had been swatted down at the goal line by Lawrence Timmons. To say that Edward had been in a bad mood after the loss would be putting it mildly. He'd studied tapes like a madman, pointing out all his errors angrily. I hadn't even been able to use sex to distract him which was a first.

They were 7-2 now, their other loss more on the defense than the offense; they'd been leading in the 4th quarter when the Packers drove the field and scored the game winning touchdown with no time left on the clock. Edward took that loss a lot better because there was nothing he could do about it. He was very quick to place blame on himself but he always forgave his teammates for their errors. He shouldered entirely too much in my opinion but I supposed that was what made him so good at what he did.

"Bella, did you hear me?"

I shook myself out of my reverie and answered him. "Yeah, I got it." What was wrong with me? I should be worrying about Buddy instead of my relationship with Edward. We were solid, so much closer than I would ever have thought possible even a month ago. We spent at least four nights a week together, often more. I had a key to his house, which stunned me but he'd been so damn cute when he gave it to me, so tentative, as if I'd ever say no to him taking that rather huge step.

"Be at the game at least an hour early. Ronnie Cox from the AP will be there if you have any questions. Email me the write up as soon as you have it. Send in some blurbs quarterly as well, we'll update the website with those as you go. Any questions?"

"No, I've got it, Ted. Thanks for the opportunity." My voice sounded confident while my mind whirled at least.

"You deserve it, kiddo. Buddy always said you'd take his place one day." He sighed and cleared his throat. "This isn't how I thought it would happen but I knew you were the one to turn to. Buddy wouldn't have it any other way."

Tears filled my eyes. "Please tell him I'm thinking of him and text me updates?"

"I will. He'll want to see you tomorrow, I bet."

"I'll be there. Thank you, Ted."

"Thank you, Bella. I look forward to seeing what you've got." He said goodbye and hung up while I stood dazed for a few more minutes. Buddy was sick and I had to do his job. I had to watch and report on my boyfriend. I had to remove my emotions from the experience and be an unbiased reporter. How the hell was I supposed to be unbiased about the man I loved?

I had known, somewhere deep inside me, that one day I might have to cover one of his games. But I thought it would be several years from now, after Buddy officially retired and after we were…well, that was always a blank. Sometimes in my fantasies of that moment we were happily married and other times we were distant exes. It depended on how fairy tale I let my mind get. Of course I knew it was bullshit, I could never be distant from Edward, even if he dumped me hard one day. In reality I'd be all moony over him while he was kind and polite. He didn't have it in him to be a jerk to me that much I knew.

Crap. I had to call and warn him so he wasn't blindsided by it. I highlighted his name on my phone and hit dial but went directly to voicemail. Of course he had his phone turned off. Shit. I tried Jasper and Emmett but same deal. They all shut their phones off on game day to limit distractions. I sighed and called Alice.

"Hey! I'm downstairs about to head up. Are you ready?" Shit, she was already here. I threw on my robe. At least she could help me figure out what the hell to wear. I didn't think my Cullen t-shirt and jeans would be appropriate for the image I'd need to convey.

"No, I'm not ready! I'm not ready for any of this!" I screeched, rifling through my closet like a madwoman. I didn't know what to wear; I didn't know what to do when I saw him. I hated feeling like this.

"Chill, Bella, it's just a football game. We've been to several now. Why are you freaking out?"

"It's not just a game! Buddy had a heart attack and they asked me to cover it. I have to interview Edward, Alice! What am I gonna do?"

"Buddy had a heart attack? Is he okay?" Alice loved Buddy and he, not surprisingly, loved her right back. Whenever she visited the office she always stopped in to give him a hug and make him laugh. What an ass I was today. Announcing it to her like it was no big deal. It was just that I couldn't do anything about him right now and needed to try to focus on the stuff that I could, no, had to do something about.

"Ted says he should be fine. He's in surgery now," I responded dully, guilt over my behavior eating at me. Buddy was in a hospital and I was worrying about what to wear and how to deal with interviewing my boyfriend. I needed to get a grip.

"Thank God," she said. "I'm at your door, let me in."

I walked in and let her in. She looked at me with tears welling in her blue-gray eyes as she launched herself into my arms. "He'll be okay, Bella. I know he will. Poor Big Guy. I need to go see him."

"Ted said I could probably see him tomorrow. He's going to give me updates." I hugged her back until she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Okay, I'll go with you. And you text me the minute you hear anything, alright?"

"Of course. I'm sorry I dumped it on you like that, I'm just freaking out because I don't know what in the hell to do."

Alice smiled then. "I do." She marched into my bedroom and started going through my closet as well. She pulled out a black skirt that flowed out when I twirled in it and coupled it with a white blouse, white bra, black thong and a pair of sexy black heels.

"Alice, what in hell is that?"

"That, my dear, is what you're wearing to interview your boyfriend. It will drive him insane. Zeus will be stirring in his gym shorts when he gets one look at you."

"I really don't think…"

Alice walked over and took my hands in hers. "Bella, you need some confidence. You can do this. This is your dream and always has been since I've known you. Obviously, this isn't how you expected it to happen, but life rarely goes the way you think it will. You're going to wear this and you're going to show those other reporters a thing or two about football. Then you're going to march into that locker room and make your gorgeous boyfriend forget his own name. You're going to get one hell of an interview and then, if you're smart, you're going to jump his sexy, sweaty self and give him the best interview of his life. It'll never be topped."

She grinned at me and dangled the shoes from her fingers. "Do you doubt me?"

How could I, when she put it like that? Visions of a nearly naked Edward entered my mind and I headed for the bathroom. Alice had never steered me wrong before. "I need a shower." For more than one reason, now. I was so addicted to him. Could I keep my hands off him when we were alone? Did I even want to? Didn't this situation with Buddy prove that life was short?

I hurried through my shower and dried off and went into my now empty bedroom to put on my clothes. "Alice?"

"Yeah?" she called from the living room. She came in and looked me up and down and grinned wickedly. "You look perfect. Professionally hot. You'll knock him dead. I called Rose and told her what was up." Good, she'd wonder where we both were if Alice hadn't let her know.

"I have to go into work and get the press pass so I don't think you want to ride with me?" I asked. A big part of me wanted her to go with me but I knew she'd have to wait long after the game ended to get home to Jasper.

"I'll take you there. You can get a ride home after you get another ride entirely. Earn your keep, as it were." I smacked her ass and she giggled and jumped out of my way. "Seriously, though, Bella, you can do it and have fun with it. When else will you get an opportunity like this? Make the most of it, both professionally and personally."

I could do it. I would do it. I grabbed my laptop bag, threw my recorder and a notebook in and said, "Thanks, Alice. Let's go." This would be interesting.

Xoxoxoxox

The press box wasn't nearly as glamorous as I'd made it out to be in my mind. I guess that's what luxury boxes were for. This was crowded and smelled stale and it was loud. Reporters were on cell phones and laptops, setting up stories, getting scoops, and working to meet their deadlines. The only other female in the room was the Channel 10 local sports reporter, who knew next to nothing about the sport but sure looked good on camera. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I took my seat and took out my laptop.

"Bella?" I looked up at the sound of a familiar voice and flashed a smile at Ronnie Cox as he sat next to me. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me they wised up and finally gave you a promotion? Or is Buddy just taking a day off?"

I shook my head sadly. "Buddy had a heart attack this morning, Ronnie. He's in surgery and Ted asked me to step in."

"Oh no! Is he going to be alright?" I knew Ronnie and Buddy had worked together for about a decade. They were old friends. Several others that heard me asked the same question.

I put my hand on Ronnie's and gave it a squeeze. "Ted says it was fairly minor and he'll be texting me updates. I'll keep you posted." I smiled at the others showing concern as well. "He'll be alright and back here before you know it." Smiles and cheers greeted this news.

Ronnie's grizzled face was filled with sorrow though. "Thank you, Bella. If you could give me the hospital information I'd like to go visit him as soon as it's allowed." I squeezed his hand again and nodded. I knew Buddy was very well liked and I knew he'd welcome the company. Though he was big, Buddy was active and liked to be out and about being social. Lying in a hospital bed for days was going to drive him nuts.

"So, are you ready for this?" Ronnie asked, leaning back in his chair, surveying the field as the players warmed up. TVs were everywhere in the booth, so we could see not only our game but all the rest at the same time. Some of the reporters here covered more than one game for the internet and were required to post scoring updates along with their stories. Ronnie did, as a matter of fact.

Butterflies started up in my stomach again. It's just a game. "I think so. I just have to think of it like any other game." You know, any other game featuring the guy that I was in love with, plus two of the best friends I'd ever had, who happened to date my best friend and another close friend. No pressure there.

Ronnie smiled, his brown eyes twinkling. "Exactly. They may make a shitload more money than we do, but they're still people. I can't wait to see your story." Yes, they were just people, people I loved deeply. I blushed a little at his kind words. Ronnie had always been very kind to me and I knew Buddy had shown him some of my work. "Here's to a big step in your career, Bella." He clinked his soda cup against mine and I laughed. "I'm going to tell Buddy to stay in bed for awhile. It's nice to have a pretty face up here to look at for once."

I shot a glance at Kimmie Lowden over in the corner and he followed my gaze and laughed. "She's only pretty until you try to talk to her about football. How she got a job covering sports is beyond me." I raised my eyebrow at that and he chuckled again. "Alright, I know how, but it doesn't mean I agree with it. Blond hair and big breasts are nice but if you don't know the difference between a blitz and a pass rush then you may as well be Quasimodo as far as I'm concerned."

It was nice to hear that. "Thanks for holding me to a higher standard."

"Always, Miss Swan. Thank you for brightening up this room with your very presence."

"You're quite welcome, Ronnie." We both turned our heads as someone took a seat next to me and grinned at us. He had sandy brown hair and light brown eyes that were edging toward being golden. Said eyes zeroed in my breasts before sliding down to my legs and moving slowly back up my body. I inwardly cringed at his blatant ogling. "Hi there, I'm Dan Mullen and I know I haven't seen you here before." He held his hand out to me with a bright, smarmy smile.

I took it and shook quickly, pulling my hand away when he attempted to hold it for longer than necessary. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Who are you with?"

I very nearly said Edward Cullen before it occurred to me what he was asking. _"The Republic."_

"_Fox Sports,"_ he replied smugly, as if I was supposed to bow down before him for being affiliated with Fox.

"Cool," I replied, turning back to Ronnie who was grimacing at Dan. "So after the game we go down to the press conference, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, focusing back on me with a smile. "Coach Clapp, Cullen and a few other players will answer a few questions and then we slap together our stories and get them turned in. You, of course, get to go and interview Cullen one-on-one since you're standing in for Buddy." I shivered a little at the words one on one coupled with Cullen. Our one-on-one time was always fantastic.

"So you're a virgin?" Dan asked from beside me. I glanced at him and he was giving me a ridiculous shit-eating grin. He might have been handsome were it not for his ego.

"If you mean is this my first time covering an NFL game, then yes," I replied. Was this guy for real?

"What other way would I mean?" His grin widened and his eyes moved down my body again. Bastard.

"Back off, Dan, she's here to do a job, same as the rest of us," Ronnie injected, the heat in his gaze and his tone clear as day. I was grateful for his interjection.

Dan smiled, nonplussed. "Just trying to be friendly to the new girl."

"I know exactly what you're just trying, Dan. I said to back off."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I didn't know you'd staked your claim. Have a good time with Daddy, Bella. Come find me if you want to have some real fun."

"If I wanted fun, the last place I'd look for it is with you," I replied coolly. He rolled his eyes and walked away, heading back toward Kimmie. What a shocker that was. I turned back to Ronnie. "Thank you."

"No problem, Bella. Buddy would kick my ass, bad ticker or no, if I let anyone fuck with you."

I laughed and we chatted about his wife and kids for awhile before kickoff. When the team took the field I watched the Jumbotron and sure enough, Edward looked over to where he thought I was, his eyes hot and penetrating. I felt my body respond to him but all I could do was hold the ledge and mentally cheer for him. Love swamped through me and I actually felt my heart start to pound. Would it always be this way? I loved him more every day.

The reporters that had been milling around all took their seats and Dan sat in the row behind me, one seat down to my right, so that I could see him out of my periphery. The Cardinals won the toss and elected to defer to the second half so they kicked off to Dallas. Dez Bryant returned the ball to the 32 and Romo and the Boys came out on the field.

I opened a word document and started typing, documenting each play so that I'd remember it when I put it all together for my story. The drive stalled at the Cardinals 48 and Dallas punted, pinning the Cards at the two with a beautifully executed corner kick that went out of bounds. Edward took the field to the roar of the crowd and I found myself holding my breath as he stood inside the goal line, barking out orders before signaling for the snap. DeMarcus Ware was charging around the corner and Cheney blocked him for a couple of precious seconds as Edward scanned the field. Ware got by Cheney just as Crowley came open in the middle of the field. Edward saw it and released the ball just as Ware leveled him with a hard hit.

I couldn't bite back the gasp as Edward was driven into the ground, his left shoulder slamming down hard. Behind me, I heard a low chuckle. "Not the best start for the pretty boy," he muttered. My hands clenched into fists that I badly wanted to bury into his smug face but I knew I couldn't. I just watched, helpless, as Emmett pulled Edward to his feet and he rolled his shoulder once before jogging ahead on the field to the 17-yard line. They'd gotten a first down but my eyes had been glued to Edward. Pay attention, Bella.

A handoff to Cheney went for a gain of five and on second down Edward took a five-step drop, surveying the field. I saw it at the same time he did. Jasper got two steps on Williams and Edward first looked left, getting the safety to cheat that way, and then let the ball fly. Jasper caught it and had nothing but clear field ahead because the safety had bitten on Edward's play fake. One play, 83 yards and a touchdown. I couldn't hide the smile as I typed that up.

The Cowboys took the field and answered with a long, clock-eating drive that took 8:32 seconds off the game clock, ending with a field goal when Dockett sacked Romo at the 12-yard line. The kickoff came down in the end zone and Breaston returned the ball to the 23. Edward took the field again and immediately threw a screen pass to Cheney for a gain of 8. He went on his own mechanical, clock-eating drive, moving his team down the field with a series of short passes and running plays that kept the Dallas defense guessing. He found Fitzgerald for a 20-yard touchdown and the Cards were up 14-3 midway through the second quarter.

Romo drove the boys to midfield on a mid-range pass to Miles Austin and a 13-yard scamper by Tashard Choice. He went back to pass to a wide open Dez Bryant who had beaten Rodgers-Cromartie down the right sideline but just as he cocked his arm to pass Joey Porter broke through the line and sacked him, jarring the ball loose. Michael Adams recovered and returned the ball to the Cardinals 37. Edward took the field and two plays later Jasper was in the end zone with another TD.

I took copious notes, focusing on the plays themselves rather than the surge of excitement I felt each time Edward took the field and completed a pass. Halftime hit with the Cards up 24-10 after Bryant took a kick to the house. I wrote away at halftime, composing the first chunk of my story. Obviously I'd have to put in a paragraph or two at the beginning but the meat of the article was taking shape. Ronnie went and grabbed me a hot dog and a soda to eat while I typed away. I gave him a grateful smile, which he returned before going back to focusing on the other games that were already back underway.

The second half started with the Cards taking possession on the 27. The first play, Jasper ran a slant and three players were on him. Fitz had man coverage down the right sideline but he was blanketed by the DB and I watched in disbelief as Edward threw to Jasper in triple coverage. Damned if he didn't complete the pass for a gain of 43 yards though. I fought from laughing at loud at the explosion in the room around me. "I can't believe he threw that!" "I can't believe he completed it!" Furious typing and tweeting commenced and I knew that was going to make SportsCenter's top ten tonight. The drive ended with a TD run by Crowley. 31-10 Cards.

The Cowboys started pressing and the Cards pinned their ears back and blitzed on almost every single play, now that the running game was pretty much useless as the clock was working against them. Romo threw a pick at the 48 and Edward took the field again. They lined up in the I-formation and the Boys crowded the line to stop the run but Edward took a seven step drop and waited patiently for Fitzgerald to come open downfield. He ran his corner route and cut in and Edward let the ball fly just as Ware flew in to hit him, his arm smacking Edward right in the face as he took the hit.

Edward was down on the ground and I heard Dan start laughing behind me. "Uh oh, he might not be so pretty after that hit."

That fucking did it. He'd been making derogatory comments about Edward all game despite the fact that he'd thrown for nearly 300 yards already. I whirled around and glared at him. "That is a person down there, you jackass. A person with friends and family and people who love him. Laughing at him taking a hit that could cause a concussion just shows what kind of slime you are."

I whirled back around and breathed a sigh of relief as Edward got up and shook his head at a question from Emmett. It seemed he was okay. The camera zoomed in on his face and I watched anxiously on the TV screen. Physically he looked fine and his focus seemed to be sharp, thank God. Around me, people were laughing at Dan and pointing out that the pretty boy was still as pretty as he'd always been. I didn't give a shit about that, though. If Edward got a cut and needed stitches in his beautiful face, so long as he was okay, it didn't matter. I loved him and I would always love him, even if he weren't as devastatingly handsome as he was now. He would always be that to me.

"You have a crush on the pretty boy, Bella?" Dan leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "He might fuck you once; you're pretty cute after all. But then he'd forget you just like he forgets all the rest."

I laughed. Once I might have thought that. But I knew Edward Cullen better than anybody else and he'd come back for way more than one. Hell, I usually got more than one a night. "It'd be one fuck more than you'd ever get from me, Mullen," I replied loudly. Everyone laughed and he muttered something about me being an idiot while he sat back in his seat. Prick.

The game continued and Edward kept throwing because the Cowboys stuffed the box with eight anticipating run. The route was on and the final score was 41-17. Edward finished the game with 438 yards passing and only five incompletions, two of which had been drops. He'd had a fabulous game and I smiled a bit as I typed up my closing paragraphs. Just a few quotes and my story would be complete.

"Ready to head down to the press conference?" Ronnie asked, holding out a hand to help me up. I took it and walked with him down to the room where they would assemble. "I'm sorry about Dan, Bella. He's a real jerk, thinks he's big shit because he works for Fox."

"I didn't see the ESPN, SI and CBS guys acting that way."

"They have class. He's young and full of himself and thinks he knows everything. The fact is, he's only been at this for about a year and he thinks his shit don't stink. Please, don't judge the rest of us based on guys like him."

"I couldn't. You and Buddy are shining examples of good sports journalists that don't look down on me for being a woman. Or think I'm fair game."

Ronnie threw back his head and laughed. "I do think you're fair, sweet Bella, but definitely not a game. Plus my wife would kill me."

I grinned and elbowed his side. "So would I."

He grinned and shook his head. "So would Buddy. Here we go."

I purposely stood in the back, behind much taller reporters who were jockeying to ask questions. I don't know why but I didn't want him to see me here. I wanted him to see me when I approached him in the locker room. I peeked between two big reporters in front of me and sighed softly. He was beautiful, still in uniform, sitting in the middle chair, his coach on his left and Jasper on his right. Sweat trickled down his face and his hair was semi-wet. I wanted to tangle my fingers through it and kiss him hard.

"Did you think you'd demolish the Boys the way you did?" someone asked up front.

Edward shook his head a little. "We had a great gameplan and I knew if we could execute, we'd win. They're a hell of a team and they made some good plays out there. I got lucky to get rid of the ball a few times for big gains that could have just as easily been sacks. My line gave me the time I needed and my receivers…" he stopped and grinned at Jasper. "Got open when I needed them to."

I smiled at the perfectly diplomatic non-answer he'd just given. He couldn't come out and say, "Yeah, man, we kicked their asses. No, instead he had to make it sound like it was no big deal that he'd carved up the Dallas secondary for over 400 yards.

"How about that hit you took from Ware in the third quarter? Did you think he should have gotten a flag?"

Edward smiled. "We scored, didn't we? I'm perfectly fine and he wasn't going for the head. I saw him coming and ducked into his arm. I think it was a fair no-call." Bullshit. They should have thrown the flag and had I not been so worried about him at the time I would have probably ranted about it. At least I got to take out some of my irritation on Dan the Douche.

"Coach, do you think you're ready for the playoffs?" I rolled my eyes as the questions came. Edward answered a few more and then excused himself to head to the locker room. That was my cue.

Ronnie turned to me. "Go get him, kiddo. He's a decent guy." Oh, Ronnie, he's much better than decent.

"Thanks." I walked out into the hallway and straight into the nearest women's bathroom to make sure I still looked decent. I took several deep breaths and tried to slow my suddenly racing heart. I could do this. This was Edward and me. We loved each other. Nothing could ever affect that. My job was about to meet his job and we would both survive. I could be professional and get through my questions before I jumped him. At least I hoped so.

I took another calming breath and headed out to find the locker room. It was time.

* * *

**A/N Since the Steelers have the biggest following of my readership, that I've heard from anyway, I let them be the first team to give our Cards a loss! Hope you Steeler fans enjoyed that :) **

**The reporters were all fictional names, so I have no idea if the Fox Sports guy is a douche but I figure they had Tom Arnold on their network so it's a safe bet. We know from the Jets incident that harassment can happen in locker rooms and probably in the press box too, so I went with it. She held her own I thought!  
**

**You all know what next chapter is. I've already been tweeting teasers and the response has been phenomenal. It will post next Monday, yes, next Monday instead of two weeks from now. I'm gonna try to do weekly updates as I will be marking Taste of Innocence complete sometime this week.**

**To those of you who celebrate, have a very Merry Christmas! See you next week!  
**


	18. Chapter 18 Post Game Interview

**A/N What's Christmas without a little porn? I was anxious to get this out to you all so I decided to post today instead of waiting until Monday. Hopefully you can sneak it in between presents and good food and family time! Happy Holidays to you all. Hope you enjoy our little locker rendezvous through Edward's eyes!**

First & Ten Chapter 18

EPOV

Where was Buddy? I wanted to get the hell home where Bella was no doubt waiting for me. The press conference had dragged on interminably and now my Dad had me sitting here icing my shoulder when I could be soaking it in hot water at home with my naked, sexy girlfriend. I loved my dad but naked Bella wins hands down.

"Dad, where's Buddy? He's always here by now."

My father shook his head as he examined my left shoulder. Ware had slammed me to the ground pretty hard and it was a little sore but not bad at all. I rotated it as he poked and prodded. "I'm fine, Dad."

"Buddy's not coming today, Edward. He had a heart attack and they're sending someone else to do the interview." Great, where the hell was that person? Dad poked at my ribs which were just fine and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes having your father as your doctor was a pain in the ass. Everyone was conspiring against me getting naked with Bella.

"Is Buddy okay?" I'd known him for three years now and though he had ripped me to shreds a time or two, he'd always been right. We respected each other and more than that, I liked the guy. And I knew Bella loved him. Shit, was I going to have to tell her that he was in the hospital?

"He's alright I think. Coach said he had a mild heart attack and a simple bypass surgery. This was more of a warning than anything else." My father smirked a little. "He's not going to be too thrilled with his new diet but if he wants to live, he'll stick to it."

I grinned at the very idea of someone telling Buddy he'd have to give up cheeseburgers and fries and Bella's cookies. Well, more for me of the latter anyway. Thank God I worked out so much. Bella…damn it, where in the hell was this guy?

"So where is this guy? He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago and I have to get home." Maybe I should try to call her again. I'd tried just before the press conference but gone straight to voicemail so she didn't have her cell on.

My father patted my arm. "I'm sure he'll be here soon, Edward. He's new, apparently. He probably got lost on the way down here." How damn hard was it? If the guy had been at the press conference then he wasn't exactly miles away. It was on the same level of the stadium at any rate.

"Buddy never kept me waiting," I muttered, sounding very much like a petulant child.

Dad laughed at my pouting ass, as I should have suspected he would. "You're just anxious to get out of here. I wonder why that is?"

As if he didn't know. Sarcastic fathers, meddling mothers, gossipy friends…my life was not my own. I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. "Sure, Dad. Did Coach Clapp mention who the new guy is, anyway?"

"I could barely hear him, it sounded like Billy Swanson? Nobody I ever heard of." He pressed the ice pack to my shoulder again.

Billy Swanson? That name wasn't familiar and it was awfully close to my girl's name. Could it be? I closed my eyes and tried to imagine her walking into the locker room to interview me. How damn hot would that be? It'd be like the start of one of those cheesy pornos, not that Bella would let me fuck her here. Well, she might, but she had a job to do, if it was even her. Dad probably heard wrong and I was just letting my imagination go wild because I wanted to see her so badly.

"Hello, can I help you?" The mystery reporter must be here. I opened my eyes and looked right into the beautiful brown ones that held my heart. It was my porn fantasy come to life, thank you God. She was wearing a white blouse that molded to her delectable breasts perfectly and a black skirt that showed off those long, lovely legs that I was dying to have wrapped around me. She looked nervous, her eyes were wide and she was chewing on her lip while she shifted from one foot to the other. I couldn't believe she was here. Why hadn't she told me?

She tore her eyes from mine and focused on my father, taking a deep breath that made her chest stick out a little more. My fingers flexed with the need to touch her, to make sure she was real.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. My name is Bella Swan and I'm here to interview Edward for _The Republic_. Sorry, I'm late; it was a madhouse out there."

She was really here and she was really going to interview me. I didn't quite know what to do with that. "You're Billy Swanson?" I blurted without thinking about it, because really, how was this not a dream? My father let out a quiet laugh next to me. He knew, of course, exactly who she was to me. And he was amused. They all would be.

Bella glared at me, she was especially gorgeous when she was annoyed. "No, I'm Bella Swan. Whoever gave you the name clearly got it wrong." Sarcasm dripped from her tone and I felt my cock twitch at the heat in her voice.

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone," my father cut in, handing me the ice pack. "Edward, I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner?"

Yes, you need to leave us alone before I attack her in front of you. I kept my eyes on Bella as I answered. "Sure." He left and I kept watching her as she shifted a little under the heat of my gaze. I was very aware of the fact that I only had a towel covering me and I fervently hoped it wouldn't be in our way for long.

"So, Mr. Cullen. Quite a night for you." Mr. Cullen, huh? I loved it. It really was like porn. Emmett was going to die of jealousy. I gave her my sexiest smile in response.

"Oh, that's how we're playing it?" She raised her eyebrow at me and I gave her an answering smirk. This was getting hotter by the moment. "Yes, _Ms. Swan_, I had a very good night." That is officially about to get a billion times better, at least I hope so. I dragged my eyes down her body in an obvious display, just like any good porn actor would do. "And it looks to be getting better." I smirked at her again and waited anxiously to see where she'd go next.

She walked across the room toward me, hips swaying in that sexy little skirt that I wanted to rip right off her. She stopped only inches away from me and I could have torn it off if I was so inclined but I wanted to see how this played out.

Bella reached into her humongous bag and brought out that recorder that had nearly ended us before we started. I wanted to laugh at the memory but I held back.

"Is it alright with you if I record this conversation?" she asked, giving me a challenging look that let me know she was more informing than asking. Not like I cared. This time around, being on the record would not be a bad thing at all I imagined.

"Sure," I told her, doing nothing to hide my amusement at the situation in which we now found ourselves. I'd wondered what it would be like if she got to interview me for her paper. Now I got to find out and it was already a billion times hotter than I'd imagined; though I was a little bothered that she hadn't let me know about it. I felt a bit blindsided by the whole thing but I wasn't going to let that stop me from living out every guy's locker room fantasy if I could. With that in mind, I shifted on the massage table, letting my towel inch open a little. I resisted the urge to laugh again when her hands balled into fists and her mouth formed a sexy little "o".

Bella knew what I was doing and she bit her lip because she knew what it did to me. Sure enough, my cock responded and I whispered the word "fuck" before I could stop myself.

She smiled, thrilled with her victory. "What was that, Mr. Cullen?"

"Nothing, Ms. Swan. Please, feel free to call me Edward. Mr. Cullen is my father's name." It was throwing me for a loop every time she said it. Though this was a fantasy, she was still my Bella and I was still her Edward.

She didn't respond, choosing to start up her tape recorder and sitting it next to me on the table, keeping her hand beside it and conveniently, beside me.

"Edward, what made you throw to Whitlock on the opening drive of the second half when he was clearly being blanketed by three DB's?"

Damn. And that right there was one of the many reasons I loved her. No first time reporter would dare question me like that; make a not-so-thinly veiled criticism into a question. My girl knew my sport and she knew me.

I tilted my head, eying her, and gave her my best smile. "He caught it, didn't he?" I loved to challenge her, just like she was challenging me. Bring it on, baby.

Bella shook her head, her long brown hair rubbing gently against her breasts. I swallowed at how very hot she looked and tried to focus. "Sure, but it wasn't a high percentage pass. The risk of throwing an interception was certainly greater than completing the throw."

I couldn't stop smiling at her. I must look like some sort of deranged clown by now but she was too fantastic and I couldn't help it. I looked at her, not bothering to disguise how very much I wanted her. "I always complete my passes." Ha! She looked like she was about to collapse from my words alone. Just wait until I touch you, Bella.

She glared at me and I smirked in response. "You threw a pick six last week," she replied, sarcasm lacing her tone again and putting my back up. She knew that interception was not my fucking fault! She even pointed it out on the game tape.

"That was because that prick Newton was holding Jasper and the refs were too fucking blind to see it," I spat, still pissed off that they missed the call.

"Well, a pick's a pick," she pointed out, obviously feeling quite satisfied with herself judging by the proud look on her face.

"I didn't throw one today," I responded. That was what she was here to interview me about, wasn't it? How good I was today? I was starting to seethe and the sexy times I envisioned were going down the drain right before my eyes. Her reporter hat was fun at first, but now not so much.

"No, you didn't. You were 28 of 33 with 438 yards passing, quite an impressive day." No mistaking it, that was pride I heard in her voice and it warmed me considerably.

"Thanks."

"You ran twice as many passing plays as running plays and the majority of those came after you were up by two touchdowns. Don't you think you need to work on balance a little more?"

My lips twitched with amusement at the lecture in her tone. She sounded like a teacher, which was another hot fantasy we should work on acting out one of these days. "I don't call the plays, the offensive coordinator does." I knew that would annoy her, because it sounded like she didn't know even the most basic rules of football.

"I'm aware of that but I'm also aware that you have the propensity to change the play at the line. You call your own audibles. You, Brady and Manning are the only three quarterbacks in the league that have the autonomy to change it up. Are you telling me that every one of your throws was called by the OC?"

I beamed at her, just loving how much she knew and how willing she was to call me on my bullshit answer. I shifted on the table again, the towel fell more and Bella's eyes were glued to my leg. I laughed at her obvious perusal of my body. "No, Miss Swan, I made the adjustments based on the defense. They were putting eight in the box so throwing made sense. They would have stuffed the run."

She looked back up at me. "You were pretty confident that you weren't going to get sacked. They blitzed you on two thirds of the passing plays yet you only went down once. How can you stand in the pocket so calmly knowing that a blitzing linebacker is coming at you?"

I grinned at her, knowing that I was about to make Emmett a very happy man. "Easy. I have McCarty covering my back. He'd take out his own mother before he'd let anyone hit me. He's a hell of a lineman. Best in the business." I hoped to God she'd use that quote. It might get him to stop bringing in a new picture from his collage every day and copying it and taping it to every locker.

"His contract agrees with you," she replied in a dry tone. Emmett had been crowing about his new contract for weeks now, annoying us all.

"He's worth every penny." Again, let him hear this so he'll shut the fuck up about it. Oh, who am I kidding? He'll never shut up.

"You never did explain why you made that throw to Whitlock."

I laughed and shook my head. Trust Bella not to get distracted, well, not too distracted anyway. "Jasper and I can run that play in our sleep. I would throw it to him with all eleven guys covering him and he'd make the catch every time. He knows what way to cut and exactly how to time it."

Bella had that hungry look in her eyes that she usually got right before she jumped me. I loved it.

"Dallas has a pretty good defense but you shredded their secondary today. How did you manage to make Jenkins and Howard look like amateurs out there?"

Look at my girl, trying to bait me into insulting the other team. She knew better but I loved her for it. I laughed and leaned back, making the towel slide open just a bit more. Bella was completely riveted and practically licking her lips and it took everything I had in me not to laugh. I placed my hand on the table, my fingers just out of reach of hers. She gulped audibly and her fingers twitched but she didn't close the distance.

"Those are your words, not mine! I don't need to give those guys any ammunition; we'll probably see them again in the playoffs." Another pat answer, we'd see what she did with that.

"You sound pretty confident that you'll make the playoffs."

What was the point in playing if I didn't think we'd get to the big game? I shrugged and felt my shoulder tighten so I rolled it a bit.

"Do you want me to rub it?" The look on her face was absolutely priceless. She'd turned bright red and looked like she wanted to run out of the locker room.

Oh baby, I want you to rub it alright and you know it. I licked my lips and she got even redder. She was gorgeous, even when she resembled a strawberry, which was nearly as delicious as she herself was. I toyed with saying something blatantly perverted but that might end this extremely erotic scenario we had going on here.

"That would be very kind of you, Miss Swan," I said in my softest, sexiest voice that I knew drove her wild. She quickly moved behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. My entire body tightened at her touch and my cock twitched again. She started to rub and I groaned at how fucking good it felt to have her touching me. It felt like ages instead of hours since she'd touched me last. "That feels incredible." I let my head fall forward and enjoyed the feel of her hands moving over my shoulders and back.

"I think this is my favorite interview of all time," I informed her. Think nothing. I know. And nothing will ever top it unless she does it again. She started to pull her hands away and I immediately realized how that could be interpreted, especially by my Bella. Yes, this was the hottest thing ever but she was also challenging me and asking better questions than 95% of the reporters I was used to dealing with. I caught both her hands in mine and held her in place. "I didn't mean it like that, Bella. Your questions are insightful, you challenge me when I give you a pat answer, you respond to my innuendo with class and you're stunning. Hands down, my favorite interview." Come on, sweetheart, you know I appreciate you for your mind just as much as your body.

She tugged her hands from mine and I let her go. They settled back on my shoulders and started to rub again and I knew I'd managed to salvage the moment. "In answer to your question, we only need to win one more and we clinch the division. Two more and we've got home field throughout the playoffs. I want it so bad I can taste it."

Bella pressed a little harder on my shoulder blades and I bit back a loud moan. If I didn't have her soon I was going to explode. "Last year still leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, doesn't it?"

Yes. It always would, even if I won a Super Bowl this year. I didn't let losses go. "We got outplayed. The Saints dominated our defense and I had my worse day since I'd been in the league. Two inexcusable interceptions. I'd like to think if Whitlock hadn't been injured the outcome would have been different but who can say?" As always when I thought of that game, I tensed up, irritation at my own ineptitude getting the better of me.

"Hey, relax, I'm not going to do you any good if you don't calm down," she rightly pointed out, pressing against me harder in an effort to try to get me loose again.

There were way better ways to calm me though and she knew it. "I suspect you could help me calm down easily," I murmured. Bella didn't say anything, but she trailed her hands down my arms and Zeus sprang fully to life as her touch got nearer his proximity. She moved back up my arms, much to my disappointment, and rubbed my shoulders again once before she walked back around the table. I instantly missed her touch.

"Thank you for the interview. I think I got everything I needed." Her voice was quiet and she wasn't looking at me. I certainly hadn't gotten everything I needed and I knew damn well she hadn't either. She shut off her recorder and put it into her purse, slid it over her shoulder and turned to go.

"Did you?" I asked quietly, even though there was not a question in my mind that she hadn't. She turned around, looking every bit like a fly caught in a spider's web. Her eyes were wide, her face was flushed and she knew she wasn't about to get out of here before I had her.

"Yes," she squeaked, taking a step away from me.

I stood up and took a step back toward her. "Are you sure about that?" Her nipples hardened in response to my words, pebbling just underneath the surface of that little white shirt.

Her eyes were on mine as she answered me again. "No." That was more like it.

I walked toward her again, this time not stopping until I reached her. She backed away from me and wound up pressed against the lockers. I put my arms on either side of her, effectively caging her in. Yes, baby, you're in my web now and you're not getting out, ever.

I leaned toward her, my lips just a breath away from hers. "What else do you need, Miss Swan?" I reached toward her and ran my thumb along her jaw. Finally, my hands were on her, but I didn't want to go too fast. I touched her lightly, watching goosebumps rise as I traced her delicate skin. She turned her head and sucked my thumb into her mouth, moving her tongue against it just like she did when she sucked my cock and I moaned in response, pressing my body against her, letting her feel the effect she had on me.

She closed her teeth lightly around my thumb as I pulled it nearly out of her mouth and slid it back in. My eyes nearly rolled back in my head at the sensation. I kissed her cheek and along her jaw until I got to her ear. I sucked her lobe into my mouth and nibbled gently, which I knew always drove her wild.

"You didn't answer me," I whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver against me in response to my words. "What else do you need, Bella?"

She released my thumb and leaned her head back against the lockers. Surrender, at last. "You, I want you," she whispered. I nibbled on her ear and smiled, knowing I'd won. Well, we both had when it came down to it.

I pulled away and smirked at her and that was all it took to get her to attack me, finally. She bit my lower lip which caused me to groan and thrust against her, pushing her back into the lockers harder than I meant to. She clearly didn't mind though because she moved her body against mine in an open invitation.

I broke our kiss and ran my tongue over my lips, enjoying the flavor of her. "You know, Bella, I'm a very competitive person." Time to throw down the gauntlet to my girl. Let's see what she does with it.

"I'm aware of that. Most athletes are." Her tone was aggravated and I couldn't hide my amusement at her impatience.

"Perhaps, but I'm your first interview, correct?" Of course I was, but this was the game and I had a part to play.

"Yes, you are." A little pout moved over her face and I wanted to kiss her.

I smiled at her again, pushing at that temper that she had locked just beneath the surface. "Well, I think it's vitally important that I be the best interview you ever have. I can't stand to be second best, as I'm sure you've gathered. I want to stand out, so that you never forget your first time, such as it is."

Her eyes widened and her nostrils flared a little and I swear her nipples got even harder at my words. "That's probably going to be pretty difficult. I'm sure I'll interview hundreds, maybe even thousands, of nearly naked football players in my lifetime." Anger filled me at the very idea of that. "Soon they'll be blurred together and you'll just be one of the masses."

Like hell I would. Her lips twitched because she thought she'd won. "That sounds like a challenge, Miss Swan."

Her eyes twinkled with laughter, thrilled at my irritation. "You're very observant, Mr. Cullen."

Time to take control again. "They say you never forget your first." I gave her a triumphant smile, because she damn well would never forget this and we both knew it.

"Sometimes your first is worth forgetting," she replied. I laughed, remembering the story of her losing her virginity to her high school boyfriend she'd told me one late night. She was right, that was forgettable.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to make it unforgettable, won't I?"

She arched an eyebrow at me. "If you think you can, I'm not going to stop you."

Challenge accepted, sweetheart. "Tell me, Miss Swan, have you ever been fucked in a locker room before?" She shook her head, her eyes dazed. I knew she loved it when I got a little aggressive with her. Not a problem today.

I looked her up and down, admiring that perfect body of hers. Soon, I'd see it all again. I could never get enough of her. "Of course you haven't, a sweet, innocent looking woman like you; with your big brown doe eyes and that soft, plump lower lip that you keep biting…most men would be gentle with a woman like you." I usually was. Savoring her was even better than ravaging her. Well, most of the time it was anyway. "They'd feather light little touches over every inch of your body, followed by soft kisses that you could barely feel." Remember, baby? Remember the way I touched you last night? "They'd take their time, memorize every inch of that delectable little package you present, savor all your flavors, before sliding gently into you and making love to you all night long. Does that sound about right, Miss Swan?" Pretty much a play by play of our Saturday evening.

She smiled and I knew her mind had gone just where I wanted it to. "Yes, it certainly does." She was breathless from my words alone. God it was exciting.

I reached down and untucked her shirt, refraining from touching her soft skin and just toying with the ends of the shirt. She was annoyed, I could tell, shifting against me and clenching her jaw. I laughed and moved my hands up to the neck of her shirt, touching her gorgeous throat with my fingertips.

"Well, Miss Swan, since you've already had that, it certainly wouldn't be memorable if I were to that for you, would it?" That was a lie, she'd remember, as would I, but we weren't going to make love in this locker room. We were going to fuck and I couldn't wait much longer.

"It might be," she suggested, a slight whine in her tone that made me grin. I continued to barely touch her, watching as she reacted to my fingers on her skin, her breath quickening, her chest heaving, her eyes getting heavy with lust. I loved it when she looked like that.

"Might be isn't good enough for a guy like me. I need to be the best you'll ever have." I would be, and I'd be the last she ever had too.

"I guess I'll have to contact you in about sixty years and let you know for sure," she replied with a smirk.

I knew she was trying to get a rise out of me but that wouldn't cut it. In sixty years she'd still be with me, I was sure of it. "Oh, I think you'll know way sooner than that."

"I won't know anything until you fuck me, will I?" she asked, anger in her tone.

Good point. The humor fled and all that was left was my need for her. Enough with the damn game. "No, I suppose not. So be it then." I grabbed the neck of her blouse and pulled, ripping open her shirt and sending buttons flying. She gasped but couldn't say anything before I kissed her hard, sliding my tongue into her mouth and trying to inhale her. I wanted her around me, beneath me, over me, inside me if that was possible. I cupped her breasts finally, dragging my thumbs over her nipples while her hands slid into my hair, pulling none-too-gently, inciting me to kiss her harder.

I unhooked her bra with one hand and pulled it off her, tossing it out of the way and returning to her now bare breasts, loving how they felt in my hands. I dragged my lips down her neck, kissing and sucking my way down her chest. I took her right nipple into my mouth, flicking the nipple with my tongue while I used my fingers on her left, mimicking the same motion. Bella let out a soft groan and murmured her approval as her hands held my head to her breast, keeping me just where she wanted me. I laughed in delight and her body jolted against me.

I moved over and sucked on the left nipple while I toyed with the right one. My other hand moved beneath her skirt and I nearly moaned at how wet she was when I brushed my thumb over her pussy. She let out one of those loud moans that never failed to make me feel like some kind of sex god. I laughed and continued to swirl my tongue over her nipple while I increased the pressure of my hand against her pussy. It wasn't enough for Bella though, because she started to push against my hand, seeking more friction.

I tugged her skirt slowly up her legs as I pulled away from her chest and got on the ground in front of her. I could see how wet she was now and I was dying to taste her.

"Miss Swan?" I moved my hands over her thighs while my thumbs traced her pussy through the lacy fabric of her underwear.

"Hmmm," she muttered dazedly. I grinned at her inability to form words.

"How is the interview going so far?" I slid my thumbs underneath her panties and brushed her clit with them. Her body jerked against me and her hands smacked the lockers hard as she came apart. God she was stunning when she came. I watched her, continuing to just brush her clit lightly while she convulsed against the locker.

I waited until she calmed before I yanked her underwear from her body, smirking when I held the black thong in my hands. "You know, Miss Swan, you have that whole demure thing going on with that white shirt and bra but then you wear naughty black underwear that nobody can see. Nobody but me that is. You're quite a study in contrasts. I like it." Bella had taken to wearing extremely sexy bras and panties lately and it really turned me the hell on. After today I was going to owe her some. That could be fun to shop for.

"The outside package is for everyone, the inside package is just for me," she replied. I loved how sexy and confident she was these days. She'd grown to trust in me, in us, and it made us both feel good.

"And for me, at least right now." Always. I knew she wore them for me just as much, if not more, than for herself. "I've wanted to taste you since you walked into this room." Since before that, actually, but that didn't fit with the scenario we were still working. I ran my tongue over her clit, flicking it back and forth quickly as she moaned and held onto the locker for dear life while I worked her over. I slid a finger inside her tight pussy and she moaned again as I curled my finger and sought the spot that would send her flying again. I moved in and out of her slowly while I continued to press fast circles to her clit with my tongue.

I pushed a second finger inside her, moving faster, sucking on her clit while I pumped her with my fingers. It wasn't long before she started to tighten around me, throwing back her head and tightening around me as she came again. I didn't stop, moving my tongue and fingers as she came continuously. I was used to making her come a lot but never like this, in waves that didn't seem to stop. Clearly she found this just as hot as I did.

I pulled away from her when it seemed like her legs were about to give out and I caught her before she could collapse on the floor. Had I taken it too far? "Bella? Are you okay?" Her hands found my chest and she made a few noises that made no sense but at least I knew she was okay now. I let out a relieved laugh and helped her to stand. I wasn't done with her yet. "Maybe you should sit down," I suggested. She shook her head and I knew she was ready for more. That was my girl.

She tugged on my towel and it fell to the floor. I kept my eyes on her as I kicked it out of the way. Bella's eyes were focused on my cock and she licked her lips which only served to make me hard enough to cut glass. She made a soft sound and kissed my right shoulder, trailing her tongue over my Deltoid and Trapezius muscles, causing them to bunch in reaction to her touch. Her tongue moved down and she circled my left nipple with it. I couldn't be patient and let her explore me, not now, so I grabbed her waist and yanked her against me. She let out a soft moan when I moved my cock against her pussy and she bit my nipple lightly. I groaned loudly and thrust against her. I had to have her.

I lifted her and pressed her against the lockers and it took everything I had in me to enter her slowly. She felt so fucking good around my cock and that need to take her exploded inside me the instant I was enveloped in her heat. She wrapped her legs around me and I sank even deeper inside her as she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me toward her. Bella's eyes locked on mine as we both gasped at the sensation of my cock filling her. I moved slowly in and out of her, wanting to prolong the moment if I could, even though this was the hottest thing that ever happened to me and I doubt I could hold out for long.

"Fuck me, Edward. Hard, just like you said you would." Fuck, her words and that voice; that throaty voice filled with desire were more than I could resist. I gripped her hips tighter and moved faster inside her. She arched her back toward me and moved her hips in perfect rhythm with mine, just like always. Her slick little body was coated with a fine sheen of sweat, as was mine, her body sliding against mine as we fucked hard against the locker. My hair fell into my eyes and she brushed it back with a soft touch that contrasted with the way we were going at each other. I felt her breathing quicken and knew she was close so I thrust upward and hit the spot that always sent her flying. She screamed my name as she came, her eyes going nearly black as she tightened around me. I couldn't hold out, she felt too fucking good wrapped around me, and I came with her, thrusting into her hard several times.

We were both spent, breathing hard and a tangle of sweaty limbs as we came down and rested against the lockers for a minute. I realized that it probably hurt her and I gripped her perfect, round ass and carried her in to take a shower. We both needed to get cleaned up in a major way. I turned on the water as Bella unbuttoned her skirt and I steered her into the water. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, letting the water wash down her delectable body, which had Zeus starting to come back to life. Already? Would I ever get enough of my girl? Somehow I doubted it.

"It's missing some of the amenities but at least we'll be semi-clean." I squired some soap into my hands and ran it over her delicate skin, loving the way she felt as I touched her everywhere. She hummed with pleasure and got lost in the water and the soft rubdown I was giving her. Once I'd thoroughly cleaned her, I took her hand and poured some soap into it and looked at her expectantly.

Bella sighed but her eyes laughed as she began moving her hands over my body. I'm only human and having her touch me so intimately got me hard again. She giggled and shook her head. "I can't go another round, Edward. Not right now."

I joined in her laughter and kissed her cheek softly. "I know. We need to get out of here." I'd see what I could do about round two once we got home.

Bella looked around and her eyes fell on her ruined shirt by the lockers. "Uh, speaking of that, do you have a shirt or something I can wear?" I hadn't really thought about the logistics when I'd ripped her clothes off. I just had to have her. I grabbed a towel and rubbed it all over her body, drying her and getting in a few soft touches of those beautiful breasts that she attempted to ignore.

I knew just what to give her and opened my locker and held out one of my jerseys. I was ridiculously excited at the thought of seeing her in my number again. She stared at it for a second, her eyes wide with excitement, and then she reached out and grabbed it and pulled it on over her head, not bothering with her bra much to my joy. She pulled her skirt back on as well and stuffed her ripped panties and bra into her bag. I put on my jeans and t-shirt while Bella stared at me blatantly so I grinned at her.

"Well I need to get into work and write my story so I guess I should be going now." Like hell she'd be leaving me after the hot sex we'd just had. I wanted to hold her. And I also wanted to know why the hell she hadn't told me she'd be interviewing me today. I didn't think she was intentionally hiding it but now that the sex haze had worn off I started to wonder. This was a huge deal to her and she hadn't shared it with me.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me about your promotion?" I couldn't keep the hurt out of my tone and I didn't really want to. It bothered me that she hadn't told me.

She moved closer to me and wound her arms around my waist, looking up at me with wide eyes. I couldn't resist it when she looked at me like that and I pulled her into a hug.

"I found out this morning. You'd already left and well, I wanted to surprise you. I hope it was a good one." Relief filled me at her words. I knew she'd never do anything underhanded; I just didn't want her shutting me out of something so major in her life. We weren't supposed to keep things like this from one another.

I let out a relieved laugh and hugged her harder. "I'll say. I didn't quite know what to say when I saw you. And then my dad…" He'd been so amused. I'd never hear the end of this one.

"Yeah, that's not quite how I wanted to meet your father," she replied, giggling. "What's he going to say when he actually meets me for real?" I loved that she said that, that she still planned on meeting my parents. Still, she needed to know that he knew who she was.

I kissed the top of her head and hugged her again. "He already knew your name, Bella. He left to give us some privacy." My father was pretty damn cool, he had to know what was going to happen when I got some alone time with my girl in the locker room. I grabbed my cell out of my locker and saw that I had a message.

_It was good to finally meet your girlfriend. Bring her to dinner tomorrow night; your mother will be irritated that I met her first. _

He wasn't lying either. Mom had been chomping at the bit for weeks to meet Bella. It looked like the time was finally here and I was thrilled. I wanted her to be involved in every part of my life.

I showed Bella the text message and she laughed with me. "I guess I'm meeting the parents."

"Yep, about time too," I told her, not bothering to hide my happiness at the prospect, taking her hand in mine. "So?"

"So, what?" She looked adorably clueless and I wanted to kiss her.

"Was that the best interview ever, or what?" Like I didn't know the answer to that one.

She bit her lip and kept me waiting for a few moments so I started tickling her to get her to admit that it would never be topped.

"Yes! Okay? Yes!" she giggled and shrieked as I moved my fingers against her sides.

That was more like it. "And you'll never have another interview like it, right?" She damn well better answer that correctly.

"Well, I don't know. I was thinking of heading over to the Cowboys' locker room and seeing if Tony Romo was still there. Maybe he could give you a run for your money." I knew she was fucking with me but damned if I didn't see red at even the thought of that. I growled and threw her over my shoulder, ready to haul her away and lock her up in my place for all of eternity. "Edward! What are you doing?"

"Taking you home, you won't be riding Romo or any other Cowboy tonight." Only me.

"Edward, you have to put me down," she told me as I carried her out of the locker room, smiling widely at the gaping security guard and the few autograph-seekers that were milling around. "People are going to start talking," she hissed.

I righted her, enjoying the pretty flush from all the blood that had rushed to her head. I kept my arm around her, ignoring the chatter around us. "Let them talk. I'm tired of hiding. You're mine and I want the world to know it." Seriously, I didn't give a damn if Victoria wanted me to remain unattached and Bella had to know by now that I wasn't going anywhere. She was it for me.

She put her arm around my waist and walked out into the parking lot with me. "Edward?"

I led her to the passenger side door and unlocked it for her. "Yes, Bella?"

She puckered her lips so I gave her a kiss since she obviously wanted one. "Best interview ever," she said softly against my lips, which caused me to laugh before I kissed her harder.

I opened the door for her and helped her inside. "I told you." She giggled and I closed the door and went around to my side.

"Let's go home."

Bella smiled and wound her fingers through mine. "Home." One day soon it would officially be hers as well, it already practically was. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N It's very different when you're in his head isn't it? I really hope you liked it and again, have a wonderful Christmas or Hanukkah or Winter Solstice or just December 25th if you don't celebrate at all. I'll be back with you a week from Monday with Bella meeting the family! Thanks so much for reading and rec'ing and reviewing. You're all amazing!**


	19. Chapter 19 The Rumor Mill

**A/N I'm sad to announce that I'm a lying liar that lies. This chapter kinda got away from me and as a result, Bella meets the parents next chapter. But some important stuff happens here and I kind of fell in love with Buddy while writing it so hopefully you'll be with me on that front! More below!  
**

First & Ten Chapter 19

BPOV

"Bella, did you see her?"

I glanced up from my desk to see Lauren and Jessica standing side by side, their eyes boring into my skull as if seeking the answers to all of life's little mysteries.

"See who?" I didn't have time for these two. I'd come in to do some fine tuning on my article on Robinson High that was going to publish on Wednesday, then I needed to go to the hospital and see Buddy and then…dinner with the parents. I knew it was ridiculous to be nervous; his father had been perfectly pleasant when we met and I'd seen his mother at several games now and she always said hello to all of us before she took her seat. I suspected she knew about me and Edward finally confirmed that she knew exactly who I was but she was respecting my wishes; which made me feel like a bitch.

Lauren huffed and crossed her arms across her relatively new breasts. She had purchased them last year and was quite proud them, to the point that she'd thrust them in everyone's face or hands or both.

"The girl, silly!"

Were they speaking in code? When I stared at them blankly, Jessica shook her head as if I was a lost cause. Maybe I was.

"Edward Cullen was seen leaving the locker room with some brunette with, and I quote, 'a hot ass' about a half hour after his interview with you should have ended yesterday. Did you see her when you left? We need a name!" Jessica's voice was high with excitement and she spoke nearly as fast as Alice when she was on one of her rolls.

And there it was. I knew this was bound to happen soon but I hadn't been quite prepared for it yet. I needed to talk to Buddy once he was out of the hospital and Ted as well. I was certainly not going to inform our gossip columnists that I was their mystery girl.

"How would I have seen her?" My voice was unnaturally nervous and I tried to calm my tone. "I was in and out really quickly." More like he was in and out really quickly repeatedly. I shivered as I remembered the look in his eyes when he fucked me against the lockers.

"Well did you see a gorgeous girl waiting when you left?" No, I saw gorgeous ass as I was carried by my super hot boyfriend.

"Can't say that I did. My mind was on other things." Like being ravaged in the locker room, like meeting his parents today, like the fact that we were about to go public. It appeared I'd been spared for now; if Lauren and Jessica didn't know it was me then nobody did.

"Damn it, Bella!" Lauren exclaimed, tapping her fingers on my desk. "If we get scooped on this I'm going to be pissed. We've already gotten a few calls to find out what we knew."

"Calls from whom?"

Her green eyes went dreamy. _"People. The National Enquirer_. Big, important magazines, Bella. If we get scooped on this I'll just die!"

A part of me felt guilty but there was no way that I was going to come clean with them without talking to Edward, Buddy and Ted first. It wasn't just my story to tell and now that my job had changed, at least temporarily, I had to speak to my bosses about it. I knew I should have mentioned something yesterday but the timing wasn't right with the chaos over Buddy. I could only hope that they wouldn't be too angry with me over covering the game without informing them. This was the Card's bye week and we'd have to come clean sometime before the next game, that much I knew.

"I'll be sure to let you know if I hear something," I replied. I would give them their scoop if I could. Lauren and Jessica were gossips but they weren't mean-hearted and we all got along. They'd be all over me when they found out that was I was the brunette with the hot ass. That was something I'd certainly never thought about calling myself.

Lauren blew her blond bangs out of her eyes. "Thanks. What was he like anyway?"

No way could I play dumb this time. "He was very nice. He answered all my questions and treated me well." That was the understatement of my lifetime. He'd treated me bone-meltingly well.

"No," Jessica said with a laugh. "What was he like, as in, was he hotter in person? What was he wearing?" My mind flashed back to that small white towel and I felt my face heating. Jessica smirked and pointed it out. "I knew it! He's gorgeous, isn't he? Spill!"

What to tell? I guess it was pretty common practice for them to be in towels. It wouldn't hurt to tell them. "Well, he was in a towel at first." They gasped as one unit and I laughed at the twin expressions of jealousy on their faces. Those two spent entirely too much time together. "His father was with him."

"Dr. Feelgood, too? Damn, woman, you get all the luck!" Lauren's eyes were bugging out of her head. "So you saw Edward Cullen nearly naked and his fine ass father at the same time? How are you even coherent today?" If they only knew what else I saw; but actually it was a good question. I still said stupid shit all the time but I was finally used to how ridiculously sexy my boyfriend was.

"Yes. Edward changed into jeans and a t-shirt when his Dad left." Alright, quite awhile after his dad left but it wasn't a lie. Semantics.

"But you saw him, you know, mostly naked?" Jessica gulped and put her hand over her heart. "I think I'd die if I ever got to do that."

"He's beautiful," I blurted and they both grinned at my slip. "I mean, well…you know what I mean."

They exchanged glances. "No, Bella, I don't think we do. Please describe in great detail how beautiful he is."

Damn me and my big mouth. I better have it under control tonight. "You've seen his chest before," I replied defensively. Sorry, I was not going to give up the goods on my man's beauty to them or anyone else. He was mine.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll let you have your memories of nearly naked Edward Cullen to yourself, for now. Come on, Lauren; let's see if we can find out anymore about this girl."

"Alright," Lauren said, looking at me calculatingly. "If you think of anything, you let us know."

"I promise I will." They left and I breathed a sigh of relief. My phone rang and I let out a breath when I saw who it was.

"Hello."

"Diane Sawyer! How the hell are you?"

I giggled and sat back, all the tension leaving my body the instant I heard that booming voice on my cell. "I'm good, Emmett, how are you?"

"Not nearly as good as you are, from what I hear." He snickered and I felt my cheeks get hot. I knew Edward was going to tell him, well if Jasper hadn't already, via Alice. There were no secrets in our group at this point, especially with the Talkative Trio as Rose and I dubbed Alice, Emmett and Jasper.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just jealous," I told him.

"Damn right I am! The locker room fantasy is universally shared by every jock in existence! I tried to demand that Rose come down and pretend to be a reporter like you did but she threw the paper at me and told me to come to her garage and pretend to be helpless when it came to cars. What kind of fantasy is that?" he demanded, sounding injured.

"I don't know, Em, doing it on the hood of a car sounds pretty hot." Overalls, grease, tools, Edward's tool; I could work with that.

"Been there, done that, Bob Ryan. Many, many times. Did I tell you about that time we used her hydraulic lift and we…"

"Thank you, King Overshare, really, but I don't need to know what you did with the hydraulic lift," I interrupted quickly.

"Fine, but you're missing out," he replied, sounding more than a little put out that I didn't want to hear his sex story.

"Did you call me for a reason, or just to give me shit?" I asked, glancing at the time. I winced and saved my file before emailing it to Ted. I needed to go meet Alice at the hospital.

"I called to congratulate you on your story," he replied, his good humor restored as he practically screamed it into the phone.

"You liked it?" I felt warm at his kind words.

"Well, of course I did, what's not to like? 'Emmett McCarty provided his usual stalwart protection at the line, not giving up a sack for the twelfth consecutive game. He had his hands full with DeMarcus Ware, who only got a hit on Cullen during a gap protection play that had McCarty blocking Adams and Crowley taking on the unenviable task of stopping Ware. Cullen got the ball off just before he got hit and was back up even after taking a forearm to the head that went unpenalized.'" He broke off with a laugh. "Edward told me you were pissed about that."

"Do you think I sounded like I was in the article?" God, I hoped not. I hadn't ranted about the blown call but it did piss me off. It wasn't abnormal to comment about it and I didn't feel I'd been overly critical about the officials, at least I hoped not.

"Calm down, Ray Romano. You did just fine. Of course the best part of the article was you agreeing with GQ that I'd earned my contract." He sounded so satisfied I couldn't help but giggle. "But then, everyone that follows football knows just how valuable I am." I snorted and he let out one of his loud belly laughs. "Seriously, I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job both with the article and with our boy. He's positively giddy today and even though I'm jealous as hell that he got to live the fantasy, I'm still happy for both of you."

I smiled. He was already like the big brother I'd never had and never knew I wanted. "Thank you, Em."

"Eh, it's nothing. I'm proud of you is all. You did good, Lois. Don't let anybody tell you any different."

I bit my lip. "Do you think they will?"

"Not if they can read," he replied. "I know you've got some talking to do with the powers that be but this story is seriously great and if they have a problem with you dating our boy then they can go fuck themselves."

I laughed quietly but felt the butterflies in my stomach at his words. I loved my job and I didn't want to have to choose between it and my boyfriend. But, if it came down to it, there was no choice. I loved Edward and I was going to be with him, no matter the cost. And that was that. Maybe that was crazy after only dating him for a couple of months but I'd never felt this way before and I was going to hold on to him, to us. We were worth fighting for.

"Yeah, they can."

"That's my girl! Oh, and have fun with the fam tonight." He chuckled loudly.

"I'll try."

"Do try to say something exceedingly inappropriate, will you? I need another good story about you."

"Shut up, Emmett."

He boomed out another laugh. "Okay, Dan Rather, you knock em dead and I'll see you soon. Oh, and next time be sure to mention that I'm the most handsome as well as the best left tackle in the game."

"I'll be sure to do that Emmett. Bye." I shook my head and closed the phone, standing to leave. I could do this. I'd go see Buddy, make him laugh, and then I'd go meet Edward's parents and hopefully do the same to them. Hopefully they'd be laughing with me and not at me. Knowing me, it'd be the latter. Oh well, then Em would get his good story, so at least that was something.

Xoxoxox

"Come on, Bella!" Alice tugged me down the hospital hallway into the Cardiac Care rooms. We were looking for Room 424 and Alice was anxious to see Buddy. She'd brought him a giant Cardinals t-shirt and when I pointed out that he would be in a hospital gown she'd wrinkled her nose at me and told me those were ugly and Buddy would appreciate this far more. I didn't doubt that she was right.

We reached the room and Alice knocked once, waiting until we heard a muffled "Come in" before bursting into the door and hurrying to Buddy's side. He was propped up on two pillows and had ESPN on. His face was a little pale but he looked alert and aware. I noticed the paper folded on his lunch tray and I gulped. He'd read it. I wondered what he thought.

"Big Guy, how dare you scare us like that?" Alice gave him a mock frown that melted into a smile when he opened his arms and she flung herself into them. I swear, were he not nearly forty years older than her and married; he'd totally be after her. She hugged him for a minute and then showed him the shirt she'd brought.

"Give it here! I hate this stupid gown. It's wide open in the back, like everyone needs to see my sexy ass?" Alice shot me a triumphant grin as she gently pulled the shirt over his big frame. He grinned at me. "How do I look?"

"Not like you just had a heart attack, that's for sure."

"Heart attack my ass. It was just heartburn. These doctors overreact to every little thing and look for an excuse to cut you open. Had I not been incapacitated at the time, I would have stopped them." He smiled and gestured me over. "What, I'm on my greatly exaggerated death bed and you don't even give me a hug? How am I ever going to get a grope of that hot ass?"

I blanched at his words. What? How? No way. "What do you mean, hot ass?"

"You are the girl that was spotted with Cullen after the game, aren't you? Long brown hair and a hot ass?" Alice dissolved in a fit of giggles and I collapsed on the end of Buddy's bed since my legs weren't going to hold me anymore.

"How did you know?"

He chuckled, his moustache twitching and his eyes twinkling. "Lauren called me to quiz me on Cullen's mystery girl, as if I had some inside information."

Um, it seemed he did. "Well, did you? I mean, there are plenty of other girls with long brown hair and a…" Jesus, I wasn't going to say it.

"Hot ass?" he asked with a laugh. Alice buried her face in his pillow and shook with silent laughter.

"Whatever, it's not hot. How did you know?"

"Your boyfriend isn't nearly as slick or subtle as he thinks he is." Buddy shook his head. "He asked me about who helps me with stories and when I mentioned you, his face lit up and he bombarded me with questions about you."

He did? How cute was that? "When?"

"A month ago."

"You've known for a month and haven't said anything to me?"

"I assumed it for a month, then I really thought I was right when I heard about the girl yesterday and then you confirmed it when you looked like I'd stood up and flashed you my own hot ass when I asked if it was you."

Ha, yeah, I'd never been good at hiding my emotions. Alice peeked up from Buddy's pillow and grinned at me. "Cat's out of the bag, Bella."

It sure was. "If you suspected we were together, why didn't you say something to me, or to him?"

Buddy rolled his eyes. "I figured if you wanted me to know you'd tell me and you must have some reason for keeping it quiet. It's not my business who you date."

"Isn't it, though? I mean, now that I'm dating him and I wrote that article."

He smiled and shook his head. "If you'd written about how attractive he was or some such thing, then yes, it would be. I read your article five times and it was a well written, completely unbiased piece. You asked Cullen some good questions and you got better answers than the rest of those yahoos. I could not be more proud of you. "

His words thrilled me and I took his right hand and squeezed it. "Thank you. So you don't think it's a big deal that we're dating?"

He shifted a little and his face scrunched up in a grimace of pain. Alice hopped up as if afraid that she was hurting him and he stilled her and pulled her gently back to his side. "It's not a big deal, but you do need to tell Ted. He's the one who decides matters, not me."

"Please, we all know you run the place." We all turned at the sound of the voice in the hallway. Holy shit, Ted was here. Had he heard? "What is it you need to tell me, Bella?" He came into the room, smiling at Buddy. "You look like you're comfortable, anyway." Buddy grinned at him as he squeezed my hand and cuddled Alice.

"If I'd known that I'd get to be surrounded by beautiful girls I would have played the heart attack card years ago."

Ted laughed and turned to me. "You did a great job filling in, Bella. I have to talk to Buddy about a few things but I think it's definitely time to expand your role. He needs to take it easy." He silenced Buddy with a glare when he opened his mouth. "And I think we'll have you go to the games for the time being. We'll work it out."

And now I had to tell him, there was no getting around it. "Ted, I'd love to but there's something you need to know." I glanced at Buddy who nodded at me to continue. "I'm kind of dating Edward Cullen."

Ted's gray eyes sharpened on my face. "What do you mean, you're kind of dating Edward Cullen?"

Another squeeze from Buddy gave me the courage I needed to continue. "I mean I am dating Edward Cullen. I have been for a couple months."

Ted's mouth formed into a thin line and he sank into the chair over in the right corner of the room. "And you didn't think to mention this to me yesterday?"

I opened my mouth to answer him when Buddy spoke up. "Was it really the right time? Things were rather chaotic yesterday. You called her to cover for me and she did, admirably. You already told me you thought the story was great. I don't see any problem here unless we make it one."

Love swamped through me for my boss, who was standing up for me from his hospital bed. He was the best mentor I could ever ask for.

"I was going to tell you today, Ted. I understand if you don't want me to cover his games. I think I can do it without a problem but the publicity might be too much. Edward is, well, he wants the world to know I'm his girlfriend and frankly, so do I. It's time. We've been together for a while and it'd be nice to be able to go out to dinner with my boyfriend now and then." With those words, I felt the weight I'd been carrying, without even knowing it, lift from my shoulders. Alice gave me a thumbs up and I smiled at her.

"Publicity," Ted muttered, steepling his fingers, his brow furrowed in concentration. "It could be good for the paper, actually. We could get exclusive access to Cullen that nobody else has and…"

"No!" I interrupted. He stared at me and I swallowed nervously. But I couldn't let him think that way. "I'm not going to use my relationship with Edward like that. I love him. He's not a story to me. He's a real person that happens to mean everything."

Ted watched me for a minute, his face expressionless. "So if I told you it was him or your job?"

I didn't hesitate. "Then I'd say thank you for the opportunity but I'm not going to walk away from him."

"I see." He pursed his lips and looked at Buddy. "It seems I have some thinking to do. We'll talk more about it tomorrow."

It seemed I'd been effectively dismissed. Buddy pulled me in to a one armed hug. "I'll talk to him," he whispered in my ear. I stood and Alice came around and looped her arm through mine.

"You'd be a fool to let her go. And if you're that dumb, I have a wonderful lawyer that I will be calling. He'd be very interested in a boss that feels he can dictate who an employee dates," Alice told Ted tightly, her hand digging into my left arm. I didn't say a word; I just let her lead me out into the hall.

We walked in silence out to the elevator and once we got in she threw her arms around me. "It'll be okay, Bella."

"Okay? I may have just lost my job."

"Buddy won't allow it. Worst case scenario, you continue covering high school. Best case scenario, you get to cover Edward's games. If they fire you, my lawyer will fry them. It's better that they know, Bella."

I knew it was better, but my heart was pounding and I felt the blood rushing to my head. What if I got fired? What would I do then? I could get a job at another paper, maybe, but it likely wouldn't be nearby and I didn't want to leave my friends, or him.

"You can't think about it now. You need to get ready for dinner."

Right, dinner. I needed to pretend my entire livelihood wasn't on the line. I'd shove it all aside and deal with it later. I had no choice. The only choice for me was Edward.

Xoxoxox

"Sweetheart, will you tell me what's wrong?" I glanced over at Edward, who was peering at me through his sunglasses as he started to pull the car out of my parking lot. "Is it my parents? I'm telling you, they'll love you."

I wanted very much to believe that and it might be true but that wasn't my problem. "They know."

"Who knows what?" he asked as he pulled onto the highway.

"They know about us."

"Well of course they know about us. They've known about us since you came to that game a month ago."

Beautiful, slow boyfriend. "No, Buddy and Ted know."

"Oh." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "What happened?"

"Well, everyone's been buzzing all day about the mystery girl you were seen with after the game." He smirked and I smacked his thigh. "It's not funny!"

He immediately stopped smiling and laced his fingers through mine. "I'm sorry, Bella. I thought you were ready for people to know. Was it bad?"

I sighed and squeezed his hand. "It's not your fault. I should have told them both awhile ago. I just really didn't think it was relevant. And it wasn't, until yesterday."

"We're irrelevant?" He raised his eyebrows but there was still humor in his voice so he knew what I meant.

"Shut up, you know that's not what I'm saying."

He snickered. "Okay, so tell me how they know if it wasn't from you being identified with me after the game."

"They know because you have a big mouth."

His jaw dropped open. "What? Who did I tell other than my parents and of course the doofus twins? My agent and Victoria and Alec know but she's more than happy to keep quiet about you and the other two have no reason to out us."

"Ha, it wasn't that either but speaking of the doofus twins, why does Emmett already know about our tryst in the locker room?"

Edward groaned and shook his head. "Because he's Emmett. He read the paper this morning and saw your byline and called me to ask about being interviewed by my girlfriend. I said it went fine and he just somehow knew and next thing I knew he was making porn music sounds and wanting to know if locker room sex was as good as he'd always dreamed it would be."

I giggled. Of course Emmett's mind immediately went there. "You just can't hide anything, can you Cullen?"

He frowned and it was so adorable that I wanted to lean over and bite him so I did just that, nipping his jaw. "I still want to know how I'm responsible for them knowing."

I sighed. "I went to see Buddy this morning and he mentioned the girl with the hot ass, which is apparently how I'm being referred to by the press." He laughed loudly and I glared at him.

"Sorry, but you do have a hot ass." His grin was unrepentant and I couldn't help but smile back. It was a compliment, in a rather demeaning way.

"He knew it was me because apparently I do have a hot ass and my not so bright boyfriend was asking questions about me during one of their recent interviews."

Either the light was hitting him strangely or my sexy boyfriend was actually blushing. I hadn't known that was possible. "Are you blushing?"

"What? No." He turned his head but it wasn't like he could turn that far away from the road.

"You are blushing. That's so cute."

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so."

"So you asked about me, huh?"

He sighed and brought my hand to his lips. As always when his lips touched my skin I felt tingles all the way down to my toes.

"Yes, I couldn't help it. The opening was there and I just innocently asked about how he compiled all his stats and he mentioned you and I just had to hear him talk about you. He really loves and respects you, you know? He got so animated talking about you and I ate it up with a spoon. It's nice that there are other people out there that recognize what a fantastic, talented person you are."

Now I was the one with an extremely warm face. "I kind of love that you want to hear good things about me."

He laughed. "Don't you want to hear good things about me?"

"It's kind of impossible not to," I muttered and he flashed that grin again.

"Alright, then, for once I wanted to hear my girl showered in compliments. I'm sorry if it created a problem though."

"No, Buddy was surprisingly okay with it. It was Ted that had a problem."

"Big boss Ted? That's not good. What did he say?"

"He was mad that I didn't tell him yesterday when he called, though I explained that I was pretty floored by the news about Buddy and the time really wasn't right and I was going to tell him this week for sure."

"Sounds reasonable." He pulled off the highway and started navigating the streets of Scottsdale.

"Yes, but then he kind of got the idea that…" I broke off, not sure I wanted to continue but I knew I had to. "That dating you would give me some special access and might ultimately be good for the paper."

His hand tensed on the steering wheel. "I see," he said evenly.

I tugged on his hand and he glanced at me. I hated that I couldn't see his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. "I told him there was no way I was using my relationship with you for work." His fingers flexed in mine. "I wouldn't do that to you, Edward. You have to know that."

"Of course I know that, Bella. I trust you with everything I have." Thank God. I felt a little of the tension I'd been carrying since that meeting leave me.

"Good. Then he asked me if I had to make a choice between my career and you, who would I choose?"

"He asked you that? Fucker." His voice was thick with anger and I actually shivered at the heat in words. He was even hotter when he was mad. "I'm so sorry he did that, baby. You know I would never ask you to choose between your career and me, don't you?"

"Of course I know that. And I hope you know I wouldn't choose my career over you. In fact, I told him so." I gulped and watched Edward's profile closely. It took few seconds for him to fully process my words, but I knew the moment he understood. He pulled the car over and took me into his arms. I closed my eyes and fought the tears. I really didn't need to have a red, puffy face when I met his parents. I took a deep breath and said, "If Ted asks me to choose, then I'll just have to find a new job_."_

"It won't come to that, Bella. I won't let it." He held me tighter and his strong arms lulled me into a sense of security. The next words out of his mouth caught me off guard. "Did you mean it? Would you choose me over everything you've worked so hard for?"

I leaned back until I could see his eyes and nodded slowly.

His hand lingered on my cheek until a look of determination settled on his face. "If he wants special access, he can have it."

"What? No, Edward. You hate stuff like that and I'm not going to ask you to do that. It's not worth it."

"I won't let you lose your job over me," he vowed, his jaw set.

"If I lose my job, it'll be because they asked me to do something I'm not comfortable with. It may involve you but it's not over you. I don't want to work for somebody who asks me to compromise who I am."

He sighed and pressed his forehead to mine. "I guess I always knew it could get complicated but I didn't think you'd be getting ultimatums from work."

"For what it's worth, Buddy's going to talk to Ted and Alice very nearly slapped him before we got out of there. Her rant on the way home was epic."

Edward gave me a tiny smile. "Well, having Buddy on your side can only be a good thing. And we both know what having Alice on your side can mean."

"Very true."

"Why don't you give him a call to find out what happened with Ted? It'll be on your mind at dinner if you don't."

"Oh, I don't know. He's in the hospital and I really shouldn't bother him."

"Okay, I will." He took out his phone and hit a number. Damn it. Of course he had Buddy in his contacts and of course Buddy had managed to get his phone smuggled into the room. "Hey, Buddy, it's Edward Cullen and I…yes, she's right here with me." He sat up straighter in his seat. "Of course I will. No, I wouldn't dream of it. Yes, I love her very much. No, I won't do that. I told her that I would if it was necessary. Right. Sure I will."

I had no idea what in the hell Buddy was saying to Edward but he had him sitting rigidly and looking like he was about to go in front of the firing squad.

"I think that sounds reasonable. Absolutely I'll do it. Thank you. Would you like to speak with her?"

He all but threw the phone at me and I stifled a giggle as I just barely managed to catch it before it fell to the floor. "Hi, Buddy."

"That's a damn good boy you have there, Bella. You see to it that he keeps on treating you right and if he doesn't you let me know. We have an understanding." I glanced at Edward who looked a little pale beneath his tan.

"He is a very good guy, Buddy. What did you say to him?"

"Nothing. We just had a man to man talk about what is and is not acceptable when it comes to you."

"I already have one father, Buddy, I don't need another."

"Too bad, princess. You have me and I love you and so does that boy. We want what's best for you."

I smiled over at Edward who was looking out the window. "I know you do."

"And on that front, you've got a meeting with Ted in the morning. I'm sure he was hoping to blindside you with it but he's a fool if he thinks I'm not going to tell you."

"Tell me what? That I'm fired?"

"Ha! He's not going to fire you, he's going to offer you exactly what he was going to offer you before news of you and Romeo threw him off guard. You'll be covering for me for the time being."

"What? But I thought he was going to make me go back to covering high school."

"He was thinking about it and I made him unthink about it."

"Unthink isn't a word."

"It is if I want it to be."

I laughed. "How did you get him to unthink about it then?"

"I'm on my deathbed, Bella. Do you honestly think he's going to upset me by firing or demoting my favorite person when I could die at any minute?"

"I thought it was just heartburn."

"It's anything I want it to be. I'm the one in the hospital and I'm the one who will use it to my advantage."

Laughter bubbled out of me. "And just how long are you going to use this one? You won't be in the hospital for that much longer."

"I'll threaten a relapse. My heart, my heart! You can't see it but I'm clutching my chest. It's quite emotional and scary. I'm going to get my way for the next few years by doing this, you wait and see."

"I look forward to it, but it won't work on me."

"No, but you love me and now you owe me. So you're under my thumb in another way."

There was nobody I'd rather owe than Buddy Jackson. "Thank you." Tears welled up in my eyes again.

"Now, there's nothing to thank me for. I'm doing what's right. I do agree with Ted, though, that you two need to get your relationship out there before the next game. He wants you both to do an interview with the Gruesome Twosome. Now before you yell about it, Edward already agreed. We're not using him; we're heading off any potential issues with the press. It makes sense, Bella."

I looked at his beautiful, rigid profile and I hated that we were going to have to discuss our relationship but it was for the best. Speculation would run rampant if we didn't. "Okay, we'll figure it out."

"Good. Now my crappy diet dinner has arrived and I need to go pretend to eat it so I can have my somewhat less crappy but still not very good pudding. You come see me tomorrow and this time leave the drama at home." He chuckled. "The producers of General Hospital called and they want to start shooting in here instead of their fake hospital. I'm way more interesting than the shit on that show."

"How would you know, Buddy? Have you been watching?" I teased.

"What else is there to do in a hospital all day? If any of my doctor's are doing it in the supply closet I don't want to know about it though!"

I laughed. "You go enjoy your diet dinner. I'm going to Edward's house to eat with his parents. I think we're having steak."

"Bitch. You're fired," he grumbled into the phone.

"I love you, Buddy."

"Love you too, kid. Bring me a candy bar when you come tomorrow." He hung up before I could comment. I closed the phone and handed it back to Edward.

"Did he scare you?"

He grimaced and put the car in drive again. "He may have threatened certain vital body parts that you and I are both very fond of if I hurt you." I giggled and he smirked. "I reassured him that won't be a problem."

"I'm sorry about the interview thing."

He shrugged. "I'm used to them by now. It'll be different, talking about my personal life, but it's not a big deal."

I slid my hand back into his. "It's a very big deal and I love you for doing it."

"I told you I wouldn't let you lose your job because of me and I meant it. I'd do anything for you."

"As I would you. Starting now. Let's go meet the parents."

He laughed. "I promise you, it'll be fun." I had a feeling that it would.

* * *

**A/N The next chapter is half written and it's all B&E and Carlisle and Esme, I promise! I hope you liked it, it was time for work to know and the rest of the world is very soon to follow! **

**Happy New Year to you all, I hope you had wonderful holidays. Being back to normal is not fun. I need to win the lottery. Which means I need to play the lottery. Someone remind me to get on that. **

**More next week. Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	20. Chapter 20 The Offensive Line

First & Ten Chapter 20

BPOV

Edward pulled up in front of a beautiful brick two-story house and I felt the butterflies start to return. I'd been so worried about work that I hadn't really been able to focus on meeting the parents but now that I'd talked to Buddy I was able to breathe easier on the work front. He got out of his Mercedes and came around to let me out, taking my hand in his and holding onto it once I exited the car.

"It's going to be great, Bella. You'll see." He gave me that killer smile and bent his head to kiss me. I made some pathetic little moaning sound and wrapped my arms around Edward, needing to get lost in him for a few more seconds. It had been a heck of a day and it wasn't over yet. As always, when his lips were on mine, the entire world faded away.

"Should we say something?" I heard a male voice nearby whispering.

"Shhh! They're so cute together." Dear God. I yanked my lips away from Edward's and turned my head to the right, taking in the couple grinning at us from the doorway. Great first impression, Bella. Let them see you sucking their son's face off in the driveway instead of saying hello and shaking hands like a normal person.

Edward, of course, just answered their grin with one of his own, sliding his arm around my waist and propelling me forward. He probably knew I was contemplating throwing myself back in the car and attempting to figure out how to hotwire it to get the hell out of there. It couldn't be that hard right? Red wire to black wire? Red to green? Or was it blue? Damn it, I needed to watch more action movies.

Edward's parents stepped forward together as a unit, and I noticed they were holding hands. How cute was that? They'd been married over 25 years; I think he said it was 27. I'd seen them both in person before, of course, but they were still a stunning pair. Edward had his father's smile and strong jaw and his mother's eyes and hair. It was like he'd taken the best of both of them and made it even better. I felt a little overwhelmed by all the beauty surrounding me at once.

"Bella! It's so good to finally meet you!" Esme Cullen pulled me away from Edward, after shooting him a narrow look, and into a soft hug, the type that moms seem to be able to give that warm you all over. I hugged her back, surprised but pleased that she seemed to be so happy to meet me despite the fact that I was practically mounting her son for the entire world to see.

"Thanks for having me, Mrs. Cullen."

She laughed and shook her head as she released me. "Please, call me Esme." She glanced at Edward and smirked. "Or Mom. That's what Emmett calls me."

Mom? My heart started pounding but before I could say anything Dr. Cullen held his hand out to me. I took it and couldn't help but notice his son had inherited his fingers, which immediately made me think the kinds of thoughts I specifically did not want to be thinking when I was meeting Edward's parents. Still, Esme must be quite the happy woman having those at her disposal for nearly three decades.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Dr. Cullen. You have a lovely fingers." His blue eyes widened and so did his smile. "Home ! I meant to say home!" Damn me and my obsession with Edward's hands. Edward, who was currently snickering away next to me. Jerk. It just figured that I would have the same flub with the father as I had the son.

"I like them," Esme said, sending all three of them into near hysterics. Back to the car wires. Maybe it's black to red. But where does the green come in? Damn it, I think there's a yellow one too. Maybe I could call Rose. Edward might be pissed if I ripped the wires out of his dashboard but surely he'd forgive me, eventually.

Well, screw it, I was stuck anyway. I may as well join them, gracefully as opposed to gracelessly, which was my usual style. "I have no doubt that you do." I took Edward's hand in mine and brought it to my lips, giving it a quick kiss. He stopped laughing and gaped at me while his parents continued to chortle away.

"I like you," Esme told me when she calmed down. "It's no wonder my son lights up like a Christmas tree when he talks about you." I glanced at him and he was blushing again. He was so damn cute. "Come on inside."

She led the way into the living room and I smiled when I saw a very similar couch to Edward's, though this one was a pretty sage green. I was going to have to have her hook me up with one, if they made them in smaller sizes. My entire apartment could easily fit into this living room. I sank down next to Edward who slung his arm around me and pulled me against his side. His parents sat on the loveseat across from us, holding hands once again.

"By the way, Bella, please call me Carlisle. It's only right that we be on a first name basis after you've complimented my fingers." He gave me his son's most devastating smile and I couldn't help smiling back even though I wanted to burrow into the soft seat cushions. "It's nice to officially meet you as Edward's father instead of his team doctor."

My face flushed as I thought about yesterday. Was there ever anything hotter in all of existence? Somehow I didn't think so.

"Oh, Bella, your article was so good!" Esme hopped up from the couch and ran out of the room, returning seconds later with my paper. "I went out and bought ten copies!" She grinned at me and there was actually pride in her voice. She barely knew me and she sounded just as excited as my own mother had when I'd called her last night.

"Thank you."

"It was a very well written piece, Bella. Your interview with Edward seems to have gone well." The smirk on Carlisle's face made it clear as day that he wasn't just talking about my questions. Must everyone know we had sex in the locker room?

"He's a good interview. He was very thoughtful and honest and he dodged me like a pro." Well, he didn't dodge me, just some of my questions. As if he knew what I was thinking, Edward snorted quietly next to me and I elbowed him in his side.

"I'm sure he did," Carlisle replied in a tone I couldn't quite read, though he sounded amused. How embarrassing. Then again, my mother would probably be worse when she met Edward.

"Stop with the sexual innuendo, Carlisle. You're embarrassing her." I felt my jaw drop open. Esme really had no filter at all. It was no wonder she and Emmett got along so well. Edward had told me that Emmett and Jasper really were like her sons. It wasn't hard to see why. "What did your bosses think of your article? Surely they loved it since they printed it!" She smiled at me expectantly.

I winced. "Well, they were proud."

She leaned forward, her green eyes sharpening on me just like her son's did. It was very disconcerting. "What do you mean, they _were_ proud? They should still be proud. What's wrong with them?" She sounded angry and she looked like she was ready to get up and march down to the paper and demand that they be proud of me. I saw where Edward got his tenacity.

"Mom," Edward tried to interject.

"Don't you 'Mom' me, Edward. I want to know why she said 'were' and all of a sudden looks upset. What happened, Bella?"

I glanced at Edward who shrugged. "I told my boss that I'm dating Edward and he wasn't too happy about it."

"Buddy?" she asked, anger clear on her face.

"No, Buddy's fine with it. It's his boss and mine, Ted Gass. I guess I'm not going to lose my job but…"

"Damn right you're not!" Esme was up from the sofa now, pacing around the room. "Carlisle, we know the owner of that paper, don't we? Chris Maxwell? I'm just going to give him a call."

"No!" I got up and ran to grab her hands. "Please, I'll handle it. Buddy said that Ted's calmed down and he's going to let me continue to work there, provided we let the paper do a story about our relationship, break it their way and let it be known that there's no impropriety going on." Well, except for us fucking down the locker room. Jeez.

Esme squeezed my hands and gave me a soft smile. "Okay, dear, if you're sure. I won't call him now but they better treat you fairly or they will be hearing from me." I gave her a relieved smile back and she gave me a hug. "I'm sorry. I tend to get protective of my kids. And like it or not, you're one of them now. You have been since the first time I saw that look in my son's eye when he talked about you."

I hugged her back, blown away by her immediate acceptance of me. "Thank you. It feels good to have you want to stand up for me."

"That's what we do around here. Now tell me about these conditions." She led me back to the couch and sat on the other side of me after I sank down next to Edward.

"I only know what Buddy told me, but we have to go public before the next game and give an interview to the entertainment reporters sometime soon."

Carlisle sat forward, his hands resting on his jeans. "Are you okay with that?"

I knew he was addressing Edward so I let him answer. "Okay with it? I guess so. I've wanted to tell people about us for awhile. Do I want to do a whole interview about it? Not really, but I'll do whatever I have to in order to make sure dating me doesn't hurt Bella's career. She wrote a hell of an article. I'm not letting them take anything away from her."

Why it amazed me, after everything he'd said in the car, I didn't know. Both Esme and Carlisle were beaming at him which told me they felt the same way as I did.

"And I would walk away from my job before I'd let them dictate who I date." Esme patted my knee proudly. "I understand if they think there's a conflict of interest in me covering his games. There probably is, although writing about the game and keeping my feelings out of it wasn't hard. I've been doing it for years. Watching him play and not cheering for him, now that was hard."

Edward laughed and squeezed my waist and I smiled at him. "But writing has always come easy for me and if I'm not doing an editorial, then I don't give my opinion. It doesn't mean I don't have one, but I do know how to keep it to myself."

"Of course you do. It's clear you're a very bright, talented young woman. I'm sure once this Ted has time to think about it a little, he'll realize that, and if he doesn't I'll be happy to enlighten him." Esme nodded decisively.

I laughed. What was it about these people that they all knew how to make me feel better? They were all magical. "Thank you, Esme. I appreciate it."

"So are they going to let you keep covering the Cardinals? Buddy won't be ready to go for awhile, if at all," Carlisle asked.

"I need to talk to Ted about that but Buddy seemed to think that I would be able to. He's playing the sick card to get everyone to do what he wants, including Ted."

Edward laughed. "That's the Buddy I know and love. Milking it."

I giggled. "He is! He was telling me and Alice that it was nothing but heartburn but then he acts like he's had a quadruple bypass when Ted gets upset with me."

Carlisle's face lit up. "Buddy's a character. My sides usually ache from laughter whenever I've talked to him."

"Yeah, he's a real character alright. You can tell he's never threatened your throwing arm and other vital things if you hurt his favorite girl." Edward grimaced. "He can be pretty damn scary when he wants to."

"Did he threaten you? Poor baby!" I blew him a kiss and he tickled my side. I shrieked. "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

Esme was beaming at us again. "So cute together," she murmured. "Carlisle, I think it's time you two put the steaks on." She shared a look with him, one that clearly had been prearranged as he got up and gestured to Edward.

He looked between his mom and me warily before kissing me quickly and getting to his feet. "I'll be back shortly, sweetheart. Mom, don't scare her off. I happen to love her." He gave us both that dazzling smile and followed his father outside while Esme and I both watched after him like lovesick schoolgirls.

She turned to me and took my right hand. "I can't tell you, Bella, just how much it means to me to hear my son say that. I worried that he was going to settle for someone like Tanya because it was easier. She didn't distract him from the team and his goals but she also didn't add a thing to his life. You do. I've never seen him happier and as his mother I just can't thank you enough."

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest at her kind words. "You don't have to thank me. He's like a dream come true for me. Every single time I wake up next to him I…" I broke off as she laughed. Oops. Yeah, I did just tell her I was sleeping with her son; not that she probably didn't already know after my finger flub, but still. Way to go, Bella. "Um, never mind."

"Please, I know my son is an adult. I'm glad he has you." She waived my latest gaffe off with an airy laugh.

I tried to put my mortification away and finish my thought. "What I meant to say was, every day I have to remind myself that I'm with him and that he loves me. It's amazing that he picked me to fall in love with. It's like I'm living a dream and I'm afraid to wake up. In fact," I broke off and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to come here with him. He wanted me to but I wasn't ready. I feel like the more people know about us, the more likely we'll crash and burn. Nothing we can do about that now though."

Esme shook her head, her curly hair trailing over her shoulders. "I guess I can understand that, but you've only known my son for a couple of months and I've known him for a lifetime. He loves you, Bella, and he's not walking away from you. Will people knowing about you be difficult? Yes, I suppose it will, but at the same time it might get some of those girls to back off." She frowned. "You can't really know what it's like to be having dinner with your son as girl after girl comes up to him, throwing themselves at him. The things they say and do right in front of me, his mother." She shivered. "At least some of that will stop."

I laughed. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. The night I met him there was a girl who slipped him her number. He took it and I didn't take it well." I laughed; remembering his face when I pulled out my recorder. I could be amused by it now.

"He did what?" she shouted, looking outraged. I stilled her because it looked like she was about to run outside and smack him with a spatula or something.

"He took the number and threw it under the table. He was just trying to get her to go away but I didn't know it at the time. We definitely started out on a rocky foundation. Fortunately, I decided to drown my sorrows and couldn't drive home so I stayed at Jasper's on that very lovely couch you acquired for all of you." Esme grinned and patted it proudly. "Edward came over to pick him up in the morning and I was the one that answered the door. I had every intention of sending him an apologetic letter via Jasper and never humiliating myself again but there he was, gorgeous as usual, while I looked like death warmed over. And he didn't run away." It still floored me. Esme sighed like she'd just read a romance novel or something. "We talked and he asked me out and we've been together ever since."

She sat back, smiling brightly. "I love that. You guys had a misunderstanding that could have driven you apart but instead you worked it out and came together. That shows the sign of a good foundation, Bella. Not that I have any doubts about you, not after seeing you together. You remind me of another couple that fell hard and fast long ago." Her green eyes twinkled. "One day I'll tell you about Carlisle and the library."

What the heck did that mean? Did he steal a book or return one late? Was she a librarian? She looked very much like the cat that ate the canary and I couldn't help but wonder if the library was their locker room. I did not want to know such things about Edward's parents if that was the case. Yes, his dad was hot but he was still his dad. And maybe mine someday if I was lucky. I didn't need to be imagining him and Esme getting freaky in the stacks.

"Er, sure, that sounds nice?" She laughed hard at the question in my voice and got to her feet.

"Come on; let's go see how they're doing with the food." I stood and followed her out back, to their lovely backyard. She had a beautiful garden full of roses of all colors. It was stunning. Even more stunning was the sight of Edward and Carlisle bending over the grill, their faces illuminated by the fire and the setting sun.

"God, they're beautiful," I muttered. Esme wrapped her arm around my waist and leaned against me.

"Aren't they, though? I'll have to get out some pictures from when Edward was little. Watching his father hold him," she broke off and gave me a bright smile. "Well, it was even hotter than the library." Holy crap, they did get it on in the stacks. Maybe it was a genetic thing. My parents better not have…nope, I'm not going there. "They were just so heart-stoppingly gorgeous. I couldn't let Carlisle take Edward anywhere alone from the time he was born until, well, never really." She laughed. "They get accosted on the golf course constantly. I can't attach myself to his hip but I'd sure like to most of the time."

More sexual innuendo. It was a damn good thing Emmett wasn't here. He'd be dying. And interjecting sordid sex stories probably.

"Are you sure you didn't give birth to Emmett?"

Esme giggled again. "I'm fairly confident, but I did have a pretty good time in college. There was this masquerade party where…"

"Bella doesn't need to hear that story, Mom, and neither do I." My incredibly smooth boyfriend came up and tugged me away from his mother and into his arms. "I'll have nightmares."

Esme tilted her head. "Well I'm sure Bella can sooth you if you do."

His eyes widened comically and he glanced between us. "Just what has she been telling you?"

"Absolutely nothing. I meant that you'd likely call her if you woke up in the middle of the night, frightened by thoughts of your mother cavorting with handsome, masked strangers. What did you think I meant?" Her tone was entirely too innocent. Carlisle was laughing his ass off as he turned the steaks on the grill.

"Mom!" Edward's voice was horrified.

She grinned. "I'm just kidding." She walked over to Carlisle and either I was hallucinating or she actually patted his ass. His very fine ass. The man could wear a pair of jeans. "Mostly," she called over her shoulder. Edward shook his head and he pulled me close.

"I'm so sorry for whatever she's been telling you."

While I was slightly stunned by his mother's audacity, I couldn't say the same. "No, it's alright. She's a lot of fun. She may rival Emmett in the oversharing capacity though," I whispered, burying my head in his incredibly sexy chest and inhaling that manly scent he gave off. His Perfect Ten cologne smelled good but I swear if they could actually bottle Edward's natural scent he'd be a billionaire.

"She likes to mess with me. I'm fairly certain there was no party." He glanced over at his mother. "I hope not."

I smiled up at him and rose on my tiptoes to kiss him. I was glad I'd gone with Edward's advice to dress casually. My khaki capris and a green polo went well with his jeans and white t-shirt with a blue button up over it. We were all casually comfortable, which was much more my style. I dreaded getting all dressed up, like I'd have to next weekend, but I had no choice in the matter. I had to be there or I'd drive myself insane wondering about it. I shook it off. Now was not the time to be worrying about that stupid auction.

Edward pulled me over to a bench that sat between some of the rose bushes. I sank down next to him and rested my head against his shoulder. "I love it here."

"Yeah, this is home. Well, home is wherever they are I guess, but what I mean is, my mother managed to make it feel like I grew up here, even though we've only been in Arizona for a few years." He glanced at his parents and his face moved into a soft smile. "Although I've never lived here, she set me up a room and everything." That was so sweet and seemed just like something Esme would do. His smile turned into a smirk. "Want to go break it in with me?"

I laughed and shook my head, not moving from my resting spot on his broad shoulder. "Your parents are cool but I don't know how cool they'd be with us running off for a quickie while they set the table."

He groaned. "Apparently they'd understand a lot better than I'd like to admit."

"I think they might have gotten it on in the library in college. Your mom implied something like that," I whispered.

"Things I do not need to know!" he yelped. I swear if his parents weren't staring at us after his outburst he would have put his fingers into his ears and pulled the "la la la, I can't hear you" thing that little kids universally did when confronted with something they didn't like. I giggled loudly while Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and shrugged.

"Dinner's ready," Carlisle announced, pulling the steaks from the grill. Edward stood and tugged me to my feet, a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry I ruined your image of your virginal parents. I'm sure they waited until they were married and then did it only that once to create you," I told him. Esme heard the end of my declaration and let out a loud guffaw of laughter. Edward rolled his eyes and took my hand in his.

"Enough out of you. It's bad enough when Em and Jas are here, must you gang up to torture me too?"

"But dear, it's our very favorite thing to do," Esme told him as she followed Carlisle into the house. "I saved some of my best stuff for Bella here." She shot me a winning smile.

"I'm getting that. I just didn't think my girlfriend would join in on the fun." He stuck his lip out in the cutest pout that ever existed. I had to resist the urge to bite it, though it seemed clear his parents wouldn't mind if I did.

"It's one of the reasons we like her," his mother replied. "Bella, what would you like to drink? I have wine and beer or some Diet Coke I think."

"Just water, if that's okay?" I really didn't need alcohol in me right now. "Is there anything I should be doing?"

"Just sit next to Edward and relax, Bella. You've had a busy day from the sound of it." She bustled into the kitchen as we both sat at the long oak table.

My phone buzzed in my pocket with an incoming text and I pulled it out to see who could possibly be texting me now.

_How's it going? Say anything crazy yet? If you do, be sure to flash your hot ass at them. I'm sure they'll forget all about it._

Oh hell, Emmett knew. It was only a matter of time really, but this could not be good. I sensed a whole lot of teasing in my future. I grimaced and showed Edward the text. He manfully attempted to bite back his laugh but he wasn't quite successful and I glared at him heatedly. We'd be having words about him carrying me out of the locker room like some kind of caveman, showing my ass to God knew how many people, even if it was kind of hot; not my ass but the caveman carrying that is. I didn't know what to think about the whole hot ass thing.

Carlisle came around with his plate of meat, interrupting my musings. "Edward said you like your steak medium. Does this look good?" He set a filet down in front of me and actually cut it open to show the color. It was perfect and I told him so. He looked pleased and sat as Esme returned with our drinks.

"Carlisle calls himself the Meat Master," she told me, just as I took a sip of my water. I managed, barely, not to spit it out but I did choke from trying to hold in the laugh that came out of me. Edward patted me on the back while I coughed and Esme watched me with concern. When I was done hacking up my lung, she finally laughed. "That's just about the same reaction Emmett had, wasn't it, Carlisle? Except he did spit his drink out."

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, it is. And I have never once called myself the Meat Master. You just like to get a rise out of people."

Esme smiled and unfolded her napkin. "Yes, I do. You, in particular." She waggled her eyebrows and I laughed again. Good God, this house was like innuendo central.

"Jesus," Edward muttered next to me.

"Really, Edward, what kind of language is that to use at the dinner table?" Esme scolded, looking so severe that I stopped laughing and put my napkin in my lap.

"What do you mean? You're the one who's making sexual comments right in front of her."

"I'm doing no such thing!" she replied, her eyes wide and innocent. "Bella, dear, have I explicitly said anything about my husband to you?"

Three pairs of eyes all turned to me. So not cool. "Um, well, not explicitly, no." She hadn't flat out said they'd done it in the library, she'd just implied it after all.

"There!" Esme said triumphantly, pointing at me. "I can't help it if you have a dirty mind, Edward. I blame your father."

Carlisle snorted and started digging into his baked potato. "Sure, love. It's all on me."

Edward muttered something about parents and sex and started in on his own meal. I decided to let sleeping dogs lie and do the same.

"So, Bella?"

I looked up at Esme's smiling face and got nervous from the way she was looking at me.

I swallowed a bite of truly delicious steak and answered her. "Yes, Esme?"

"Are you going to be at the auction this weekend?"

Ugh, the damn auction. I should have known she'd ask about it. "Yeah, I'm planning on it."

She lit up like I'd just told her I was giving birth to her first grandchild. Damn, I wish I were. That would be infinitely better than watching my boyfriend get paraded in front of women like a horse at auction. He was mine, damn it. They couldn't have him.

"Excellent! And will you be bidding on my son?"

I laughed uncomfortably as Edward put his left hand on my knee under the table. "I'm afraid he's probably going to go for a tad bit more than I have saved." Even though I'd barely touched the commercial money, that wasn't enough and I really couldn't justify throwing my savings away just to keep some handsy, slutty woman away from my boyfriend for one night.

"Well, that's just silly. You can't use your own money. Use his! He already tried to buy his way out of the evening, didn't you, Edward?" Esme looked at him slyly.

"Who told you about that?" he demanded, before his face cleared and he focused on Carlisle. "Let me guess, Tommy told you and you told Mom?"

Carlisle grinned. "What else is there to discuss over golf than your son's relationships?"

"Women. Beer. Sports. More women. Plenty of things," Edward replied testily.

"Well, we were discussing women, in a way," his father responded calmly, continuing to eat.

Edward just rolled his eyes. "You and Tommy are nearly as bad as Emmett and Jasper. Now I need to find a new agent and new friends. There's not much I can do about you at this point."

Carlisle chuckled while Esme ignored them both and continued to talk to me. "So, are you going to bid on him? I can't think of any better way to come out to the public than to buy him and kiss him on stage." She grinned at me. "Can you imagine the faces on those bimbos that are there to try to sink their claws in?"

I could and I liked it. But it wasn't an option. "I appreciate the thought, Esme, I really do, but I can't use Edward's money. That's just wrong."

She narrowed her eyes at me and I actually shrank under the heat of her gaze. "Why not? It's for a good cause."

"Yeah, why not?" Edward grinned at me, loving that I was the getting harassed now. We'd had this private argument a couple of times already. It seemed that it, like everything else, was about to be public.

"Because it's his money. We're not married yet, so I don't feel like I can use his money."

"Yet?" Esme asked, her eyes positively glowing with joy. Shit. Edward just smiled while his father laughed and continued eating.

"At all! We're not getting married! We've only been dating two months. I don't think that far ahead. I haven't pictured our house and our kids and our lives or anything really." Oh, God, kill me now. I've done all those things and here I was telling them that I had by trying to tell them that I hadn't. Edward slipped his arm around me.

"Breathe," he whispered in my ear and I did just that, taking huge gulps of air.

"Are you alright, dear? I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Esme was out of her chair and kneeling at my side. I nodded and did my best to give her a shaky smile.

"I'm fine. I'm sure Edward's told you about my propensity to say stupid things."

She patted my knee and got up, returning to her chair across from me. "The only thing stupid you said was that you weren't getting married. But we'll get to that."

I started at her in stunned silence as she picked up her fork like she hadn't just declared that I'd be marrying her son. I turned to Edward who was stuffing his face and didn't seem to find anything wrong with his mother's statement. Carlisle grinned at me and bit into his corn cob, also completely unconcerned. They were all nuts. Wonderful, but completely batty. No wonder they seemed to like me.

I decided not to say anything. Perhaps I'd hallucinated. That must have been it; wish fulfillment at its worst.

"Now, I can understand your silly reasons for not using his money, but let's just think about this. You don't want any other women winning dinner with him, do you?"

Edward grinned at me, waiting for my response. I'd sworn to him several times that it wouldn't bother me but we both knew it was a crock. "No, but…"

She held up a finger. "No buts." How could moms silence you so effectively? "And you two have to go public with your relationship very soon, don't you?"

"Yes," I told her. She knew this, I couldn't argue.

"So, you do the interview on Saturday, to run in Sunday's paper. Saturday night, you buy him at the auction, kiss, you're his girlfriend, the press goes insane and your paper has the whole story on Sunday morning. How is that not a good thing?"

It wasn't a good thing because…well, damn it, there had to be a reason. I had a feeling Ted would love the idea. I knew Alice would. Edward was nodding so enthusiastically that his head might detach from his shoulders if he wasn't careful.

"Because it's not my money," I said weakly. Really, that was the only thing that bothered me about it.

"Look at it this way, Bella. You're dating a rich man. Most girls in your position would be dying for him to spend his money on them. You're not like that, which is a blessing, let me tell you." Her voice was dry and she rolled her eyes dramatically. I had a feeling she was thinking of Tanya. "Here, you'll be doing him a favor, saving him from a torturous night with some stranger. I know my son and I can assure you that you can't put a value one something like that."

Edward kept right on nodding. "You look like a bobblehead," I hissed at him. He laughed and kissed my cheek before shoveling in a mouthful of potato.

"The money goes to charity, which is something Edward often supports financially anyway. So he'd probably give them the money, regardless. You're just benefitting from it as well." She was ticking her points off on her fingers. "So, you go public, your paper benefits, the charity benefits, Edward doesn't have to spend the evening with some stranger, which in turn means you don't have to worry about him spending the evening with some stranger. Am I missing anything?"

I didn't see how it was possible. She was perfectly, annoyingly full of salient points. I'd heard them all from Edward, Alice and Rose before, but never quite so succinctly and in such a way that I really couldn't think of an argument other than it being his money. But as Esme said, he was going to spend it to buy himself out of the night anyway if he could. There was really no arguing with her.

"No," I mumbled.

"You rock, Mom." Edward smiled at Esme, his earlier irritation with her gone now that she'd bullied me into doing what he wanted. He took my hand in his and kissed it, causing the resentment that was flowing through me to dry up before it could really bloom into full-blown anger. I'd been effectively trapped and I knew it. "Bella, it really would mean the world to me if you would purchase me. I promise I'll earn every dollar you spend."

Carlisle and Esme both laughed. "You already earned it, that's the problem." Though I had lovely images in my mind of Edward working off his cost in very sexy ways that involved his fingers and his tongue and Zeus and the shower and countless other places.

"It's not a problem. I'm just buying you me instead of a car or jewelry. It's a much better deal, all in all." He smirked at me and I couldn't resist tracing his lips with my fingertips.

Since none of them seemed to have a filter, I decided it was okay to turn mine off. "I don't know, a new car gets a lot of mileage, Cullen." I smiled in challenge.

Edward gave me a mock glare. "I'll take you on a much smoother ride though."

"That's my boy!" Carlisle exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air like Edward had just thrown a game winning touchdown instead of throwing out a highly inappropriate sexual comment. This family was strangely wonderful.

"Alright, but if the ride gets bumpy, I'm demanding a refund."

Esme chuckled. "I knew she'd fit right in with us."

"That she does, dear." Carlisle nodded at me. "That she does." It sure felt like I did.

* * *

**A/N Well she met the fam and she survived, though a bit traumatized. For what it's worth, I don't think Esme usually behaves like that, she was just trying to make Bella feel a little bit more comfortable with her verbal vomit. She was warned, by more than one person *wink* **

**I didn't do the whole dinner, but rest assured that baby pictures probably made an appearance. Can you imagine adorable baby Edward and hot daddy Carlisle? I don't think I'd let them out of my sight either. Just saying.**

**Much ahead, nearly time for the auction but there's a few discussions/interviews to be had yet. **

**So, thoughts on the playoffs? Can anybody believe the Seahawks beat the Saints? I wasn't surprised by anything else, but that one shocked me. Now, we get Jets/Pats part 3, Ravens/Steelers part 3, Packers at Atlanta (which I think will be fun) and Seahawks at Bears (you're welcome Chicago). Thoughts? Think we'll have any major upsets? Will the NFC West rise again? (I really hope not). Talk football with me gals, it's fast disappearing.**

**National championship game tonight. Auburn/Oregon. Love this match up. Love the Ducks. Love Auburn. I think my heart's with the Ducks but I wouldn't bet money against Auburn either. Should be fun, either way!**

**See you next week :)  
**


	21. Chapter 21 Upon Further Review

First & Ten Chapter 21

EPOV

"Was it here?" I ignored him, continuing to store my things in my locker as if he weren't lurking behind me.

"Here?" I didn't take the bait, shutting off my cell and shutting my locker.

"It wasn't mine, was it?" He sounded disturbingly excited by the idea that it might have been his locker that Bella and I fucked against and I finally looked at him.

"Em, what in the hell is your problem? Why are you so damn interested in where?" It took everything I had in me not to cut my eyes to the spot, because, damn it, the locker in question would always be sacred to me. Maybe I should build a little shrine in front of it like that guy did in _Major League._ Though somehow using a Buddha to celebrate a sexual encounter might not be the best idea. I bet that Jobu guy would be in favor of it though.

"Because, man, it's a huge deal!" His blue eyes were almost comically wide. "We need to mark the spot and honor it for all of eternity. You lived the dream. Don't keep it all to yourself!" The fact that our thoughts were almost aligned really disturbed me. Clearly, I'd been hanging out with him far too long.

Before I could articulate that idea, a shirtless Jasper walked past carrying a can of Lysol. He promptly sprayed his entire locker before opening it and stowing his clothes. Emmett burst out laughing and I just started at him speechless.

"What the fuck, man?"

Jas tossed a grin over his shoulder before pulling on a workout shirt. "Just in case mine was the chosen spot."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Even if it was, I didn't jizz all over your locker."

"It was!" Emmett shouted triumphantly, shoving Jasper out of the way and nearly putting his face against the metal. He wrinkled his nose as the pine smell of the Lysol assaulted his nose. "You ruined it," he accused, looking more than a little put out at the prospect.

"It wasn't Jasper's! Would you two quit being such assholes?" I demanded. Why, exactly, had I come in to work out with them on our week off? I could have worked out at home and avoided the aggravation. None of our teammates were here. I was a glutton for punishment, clearly.

Jasper shoved Emmett back out of the way before shutting his now uncontaminated locker. "Better safe than sorry, my man."

"Sorry? Emmett wants it to be his locker I think. I'm surprised he didn't bring a magnifying glass and cotton swabs."

Emmett frowned and plopped down on the bench. "I wanted to. Rosie told me it was going too far and forbade me to bring them." I rolled my eyes and he grinned again. "Come on, Locker Lothario, you know I'm just giving you shit. I'm jealous as hell."

I glowered for a few seconds longer before I gave up and shook my head. "I don't know why I tell you things."

Emmett laughed. "You didn't tell me, I figured it out." He was practically glowing with pride. You'd think we'd just won the Super Bowl or something.

"Because there is something very wrong with you. Who immediately assumes I had sex with Bella when they hear she interviewed me in here?"

Jasper smirked. "Any red-blooded male that has ever played a sport or even been in a locker room? Come on, Edward. If Alice was a reporter and you heard she interviewed me after the game, where would your mind go?" An image of Jasper pushing Alice back against the lockers immediately filled my brain. Damn him, he was right.

"Still," I muttered while they both laughed like hyenas.

"Hey, be lucky Emmett's only trying to find the location. This is the one time that I think I'd put aside my brotherly feelings for Bella to hear every detail." I shot him a look and he held up his hands. "I'm not asking, I'm just saying. It was hot, right?"

Emmett sat forward eagerly. Both of them were looking at me like dogs begging for a bone. I chuckled. "It was easily the hottest moment of my entire life."

Em and Jas high fived and the next thing I knew Emmett had me in a bear hug. "I knew it! You are one lucky man, Casanova."

"Don't I know it? Put me down, Emmett. I've got shit to do."

He placed me back on my feet and released me. "What do you have to do? I thought we were here to work out?"

I sighed. "We are, but I need to find Coach and tell him about Bella. I doubt he'll really care but I figure he needs to know before the shit hits the fan. Then I need to call Victoria." I smirked at the thought of her reaction. "She's gonna be pissed that we're coming out. I can't wait to tell her."

"Ha, yeah, no more single stud for her to dangle to all the magazines, huh? Though she didn't seem to mind it when you were with the she-devil." Jasper shook his head.

"Tanya was famous. Bella isn't. In her mind, that's all that matters."

"Fuck that!" Emmett yelled, surprising us both. "Hot Ass is worth about a billion Stalins. If she gives you any shit, fire her stupid ass."

I'd had that thought myself, but I had other things to focus on at the moment. "You're not going to call her Hot Ass to her face, are you? Your text pissed her off last night, though she held it in until we got in the car." Not that I minded. Angry Bella was a very hot Bella and I'd helped her work out her aggression in a very satisfactory way for both of us.

Emmett's smile widened. "Oh no, I have other things in mind for her. Besides, I'm sure you're wrong. I diffused the tension with my timely text."

"Tension? The only one that was tense was me. My mother was throwing out all these sexual comments; it was like my own personal hell. I have no idea what got into her." My mom had always been fun, but she'd amped it up a notch last night. "How in the hell did you know about the hot ass thing anyway?

Emmett grinned. "Since I'm your BFF, her little cronies at the paper cornered me when I was leaving yesterday. They asked me who your brunette with the hot ass was."

"And what did you say?"

He rolled his eyes. "What do you think I said? I told them I was your hot ass. Don't be surprised when they out you tomorrow."

Well, that explained one thing anyway. "Douche. Still, why in the hell was my mom suddenly channeling one of the Kardashians or something?"

Jasper cleared his throat. "Well, I may have mentioned Bella's propensity to say things that embarrassed her when she was tense." My jaw dropped and he hurried on. "I just had a feeling she'd do it last night and wanted your parents to be prepared so that they didn't look at her like she was crazy and send her running for the hills."

Well, that certainly explained why I was now scarred for life. Libraries and masquerade parties and fingers; dear God. Still, I was grateful. I'd rather carry horrifying mental pictures of my parents than have Bella uncomfortable and unhappy around my family. "Thanks, man." He eyed me warily. "No, really, I mean, I won't thank you for trauma over hearing some heavy implications about my parents and public sex…"

"Hey!" Emmett shouted, covering his ears. "I don't want to hear such things about Mom and Dad. It's bad enough knowing they did it that once to make you." Yeah, I really was spending far too much time with Emmett. This was disturbing.

I laughed. "If I had to hear it, then you should as well. But, crazy though it might have been, it made Bella feel way less conspicuous when she made her own mistakes." I smiled as I remembered the utter mortification on her face after she complimented my father's fingers.

"How'd it go?" Jasper asked.

"Great, really. My parents loved her and I think she liked them after she got over the comments." I nodded at Emmett. "Mom called Dad the Meat Master again."

Emmett started laughing so hard he would have fallen off the bench had Jasper not steadied him a hand on his back. "Oh, shit, I would have paid a million bucks to see Bella's face when that happened."

I smiled at the memory. "It was priceless. She choked on her water, but unlike some people, she managed to keep it in her mouth."

"Hey! I cannot be expected to hear your old man called The Meat Master and not lose my shit," Emmett defended himself loudly. "There I was, innocently meeting the fam for the first time ever and your mom lays that on me. Is it any wonder she's my mom now, too?"

I chuckled. "Bella asked mom if she'd given birth to you without knowing it."

Jasper snorted. "She'd have noticed if something that giant passed through her birthing canal."

Emmett socked him in the arm and Jasper pitched forward, barely catching himself from falling onto the floor. "She would have been thrilled to have me. I was a perfect baby."

"Yeah? What happened to you?" They started wrestling and I stayed the hell out of their way.

"Do you two need some privacy? If you'd like to desecrate your own locker I'd be happy to leave you to it." They stopped their wrestling and gave me twin looks of surprise.

"How many times do I have to tell you, if I go gay, it'll be for you?" Emmett asked, standing up and holding out a hand to pull Jasper to his feet.

"Well, it was him you had your hands all over. It's an easy mistake."

Emmett lunged for me and I jumped out of his way. "Hey, if you're jealous I'm sure I can give you a little attention too, Woman's Day. I could see just what Bella found so irresistible."

"Get your hands away from me, Em. I'm a one woman man."

He grinned. "I'm not a woman."

"Which is an even better reason, you moron."

"Maybe I'll buy you at the auction, give all the girls a run for their money." His eyes were alight with joy at the idea and I didn't doubt he would happily bid on me just to cause a scene.

"Don't you dare! Bella's going to buy me."

"What? You broke her down?" Jasper shook his head. "Alice has been working on her but last check she was still claiming that she wasn't going to buy you."

"Not me. Mom did. She just plowed through any attempt at an argument and ticked off all the reasons why it was a good idea. Bella didn't stand a chance." I sort of felt bad about that, but I hadn't told my mom to corner her that way. She'd done it on her own. And I really, truly wanted Bella to be the one to win me. Beyond not having to spend the evening with some stranger, I'd get to show my girl off to the entire room, and through that, the rest of the country. I was incredibly excited about just holding her hand in public. It was probably pathetic but I couldn't help myself.

"Alright, if Bernstein's going to buy you, then I guess I won't bid on you." Emmett looked a little sad that his newest prank was already being thwarted. "I'll buy Jasper."

"Like hell you will," he replied, scowling.

"Alice isn't, is she?"

"No. She's with Rose. She thinks it'll be funny to see me go through the evening with another date."

"Why'd we have to get women who were so damn secure in our relationships? I hope a total hottie buys me." Emmett was actually pouting.

"Nobody will be hotter to you than Rose," I pointed out.

He heaved a giant sigh. "I know. She knows that too. She thinks it's funny. It's all your fault that I'm doing this."

"My fault? As I recall, when they mentioned the idea, you were first in line, after you called Rose." This wasn't my idea, damn it.

"Well, I thought it would be cool to have women fighting over me." His face brightened. "It will be."

"I hope you get stuck with Old Mrs. Fuller," I told him.

"Dude, that's cruel!" Abigail Fuller was about ninety years old and she liked to regale people with stories of every single one of her kids, which happened to be dogs. She was a big time philanthropist and we encountered her at most of the charity events we went to.

"I'm sure she'll want to tell you all about how Muffy gave birth to puppies right in the middle of her bed," Jasper supplied, not bothering to contain his mirth at the idea of Mrs. Fuller bidding on Emmett.

"Whatever, she could bid on you. You're the one she cried to over Butch dying." I joined in Emmett's laughter, remembering Jasper awkwardly patting her on the back as she put her head on his stomach and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. I suspected she was secretly a dirty old lady, using her tears to get close to whatever younger man was in her vicinity.

"This is going to suck," Jasper said, shaking his head. "Somehow I fear that the hot girls bearing daddy's credit cards aren't going to win us."

"Speak for yourself. My hot girl is going to win me."

They both glared at me. "If she doesn't chicken out," Jasper pointed out. "Maybe I should give her a call…"

"Do it and die," I told him.

Jasper held up his hands. "Just kidding, man. I can't wait to see Bella stand up in front of all those people and claim you as hers."

God, that was hot. "Me either."

"Are you all here to work out or do you just come in on your week off to sit in the locker room and talk to one another? Because I'm sure I can find something for you to do."

We all turned and took in Coach Clapp, who was scowling at us. "We're getting to it, Coach." I told him.

"Seems to me you've been getting to it for about half an hour now. How about you work up a sweat instead of exchanging recipes?"

Emmett and Jasper got to their feet and quickly headed toward the door, Emmett giving Coach a quick salute as he walked by.

"Uh, Coach, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Cullen? I need to look at tape on the Bears."

"It's just; I thought you should know I'm dating a reporter for _The Republic."_

"Cullen, do I look like I have a vagina?"

I did a double take. What the fuck? "Um, no."

"Then I don't think I give a damn who you date. As long as she doesn't ask you for the game plan, and you don't give it to her, then date whomever you want. Just don't fuck up on Sundays."

With that, he was gone. That was surprisingly easy. I didn't anticipate it would be quite the same with Victoria, but I'd call and deal with her later.

Xoxoxox

BPOV

I knocked on the door and Ted looked up from his computer. His face was unreadable as he motioned me inside. "Please close the door, Bella." I did so and sank into his black armchair, doing my best not to show how damn nervous I was even though Buddy had reassured me that I still had a job.

Ted sat back, steepling his fingers. "I owe you an apology."

My eyes widened but thankfully my jaw didn't fall open. Ted Gass, apologizing to me? I didn't say anything in response, because I honestly didn't know what to say.

"I was out of line yesterday, suggesting that you might have to choose between this place and, er, your boyfriend." I gave him a slight nod, because, damn it, he was. "I was surprised and instead of stopping to think, I just told you everything that was running through my head. I hope you know I wasn't giving you an ultimatum. I was just thinking aloud and I guess wondering just how serious all of this was to you."

I leaned forward a little and finally found my voice. "It's all very serious to me. This job is my livelihood and I'm one of those lucky few who actually loves their job. I love coming to work every day. I love going to games and talking to people and writing. It would kill me to walk away from it."

He sat forward too, resting elbows on his desk. "But you would."

It wasn't a question but I answered it anyway. "Yes. Because as much as I love those things, I love him more. And if I gave him up because of my job, then I'd stop loving it."

"If you gave up your job to be with him, would that change things between the two of you?"

It was a good question, but one I knew the answer to. "No. He wouldn't ask me to give up my job. He'd give you your special access and anything else you wanted to ensure that I could keep it. He's not that type of person."

Ted winced and closed his eyes. "And I am. Or you think I am."

"I didn't, not until yesterday."

His eyes flashed open. "I'm not, Bella. I said something stupid. I was surprised and yes, I was angry that you didn't tell me. You could have put this paper in a bad position if your relationship were revealed. We could be accused of getting favoritism, showing bias, having inside information…" he trailed off and grimaced. "All the things I mentioned in Buddy's hospital room. I'm really sorry. You were right. We can't use your relationship with Cullen, no matter how beneficial it could be." He flashed me a weak smile.

I gave him a tentative one back and shifted a little in my chair, relaxing my stiff posture. He was trying to be a bigger man and apologize and I was going to take it. "You were right as well. I should have told you. Up until Sunday, though, it wasn't really a conflict of interest. Buddy wrote about him and interviewed him. I just compiled stats and crunched numbers. It's not like I could show bias there."

My voice was a little bitter still and I knew he heard it. "You didn't show bias in your article, as Buddy rightly pointed out. I read it, I signed off on it, and I'd do it again now, even knowing what I know. You did a fine job, Bella, and I'm sorry that got overshadowed yesterday. You stepped up when we needed you to and I appreciate it."

The contrast between yesterday and today was nearly laughable. Then again, yesterday had been the aberration. Ted and I had always gotten along before. Maybe we still could. "I was happy to do so. And I'm glad that you think I did okay."

His gray eyes flashed with some emotion I couldn't read. "You did better than okay. I was going to offer you the position until Buddy came back to us."

Was? My heart dropped a little. Maybe he'd changed his mind after talking to Buddy yesterday. "I appreciate that and I understand if you feel that you can't now." I could be mature about this. Well, I could be mature until I got the hell away from him and then I could go home and throw myself in bed and cry. Strangely, it wasn't my bed I was picturing curling up in. It was Edward's. That almost made me feel better.

Ted blew out a breath, sending his gray hair floating up a little off his forehead. "I'm not taking the opportunity away from you, Bella. I'm just a little bit less gung-ho about giving it to you."

I released the breath I hadn't been aware of holding. "So you're still going to give it to me?"

He nodded slowly. "I am, but with stipulations."

I knew that. I expected that. Thank you, Buddy, for warning me. "What might those be?"

"First, you and Cullen need to sit down and do an interview with the Gossip Girls before his next game. We have to have the information out there and let it die down a little before we send you back into the fray."

I fought against the urge to cringe at the idea of sitting down with Edward and talking about our personal life. Buddy had told me it was coming and I wasn't surprised. It didn't mean I was any happier about the situation, but all things considered, it wasn't so bad.

"Yes, we can do that."

"You don't need to check with him first?" Ted looked surprised and I would have laughed at that expression any other time.

"I told you, Edward will do anything to insure that I can keep my job. I won't ask him to do anything that compromises him as a player, and I wouldn't ask him do anything that compromises us as a couple but he already agreed to the idea without me."

Ted's mouth twisted into a half smile. "Buddy called you?"

I smiled back. "Edward called him. He was," what word did I want to use? "Upset about the way things transpired in the hospital and he wanted to find out the best way to make sure I got to keep my job. Buddy told him that sitting down with Lauren and Jessica would be a good start. Edward agreed to it before I even knew what he was agreeing to."

Ted's smile stretched wider. "It would seem you have some very fierce champions, Bella. Buddy was very angry with me when you left yesterday. It was to the point that I was worried about him having another heart attack." I fought back a laugh. No doubt Buddy had played it up a bit where Ted was concerned. Still, it was a bad time for him to get upset and he should have had to on my behalf. "And your little friend, Alice, is quite fearsome, isn't she?" His voice showed his nerves then. Alice had scared him with her talk of lawyers. Maybe I should feel a little bad about it but I didn't.

"She packs a punch," I told him, not smiling this time. I wanted him to know that if he did threaten to fire me over whom I dated, I would fight him tooth and nail.

Ted gulped before continuing on. "Second, I don't want to know why you were carried out of that locker room wearing his jersey…" Now it was my turn to gulp. "But I would appreciate it if the two of you never repeated something like that again, at least not while you're with him on official business." I nodded hurriedly. "You will be expected to treat him as an interview subject and nothing else on Sundays, and any other day that you need to speak to him in an official capacity."

Though a part of me hated to say goodbye to the locker room sexing, he was right. It had been unprofessional and put the paper at risk when he carried me out that way. "I agree, sir. It won't happen again."

His gray eyes narrowed on me. "Since when do you call me sir?" I shrugged. Since yesterday, it seemed. "I know I was an ass yesterday, Bella, but I'd like to think we can get past that."

"We can. I'm sorry, Ted. It's hard to know how to act around you today, I guess."

He nodded ruefully. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean. I don't like laying down the law like this, but I have to. We're towing a very fine line here and it's important that we have all our t's crossed and our i's dotted before everything is public. Being a hard ass isn't my style, and I don't want to be one here. We just have to be careful."

I relaxed a little more. I didn't need to get an attitude when I was getting pretty much everything I wanted. "I know. I don't want to compromise the paper anymore than I want to damage Edward's career."

Ted ran his hand over his face. "Okay, well, I know you know how to behave like a professional. That's all I'm asking."

"I can do that." No matter how hot he is after a game. I'll jump him when we get home, after my story is filed.

"The next two games are away games. Buddy, obviously, isn't up to travel. I'm going to send you to cover those games, with that caveat that you stay away from Cullen other than when you're interviewing him. I know that by then people will know about the two of you, but I don't think going to one another's rooms or having dinners out on the paper's dime would be in the best interest of you or us."

That was more than fair. It wasn't like Edward would have a lot of time to spend with me anyway. "I can agree to that."

"I think it'll be at least a month before Buddy's ready to be back on the beat. We'll reassess everything when he's back on his feet but in the meantime, I'm putting my trust in you." He watched me for a moment. "I know it won't be misplaced. You've been an exemplary employee in the two years you've worked here and you've earned this opportunity. There will be many who question your relationship, Bella. I can't shield you from that. But I can tell you that it has nothing to do with you being offered this position. You earned it on your own."

His words managed to melt the last of the resentment that I felt for him and I felt my eyes tear up a little. "Thank you, Ted. I am very sorry that I blindsided you and I promise I won't do anything to make you regret giving me the chance to cover the Cardinals."

He smiled. "I know, Bella." He sat back, suddenly looking a lot more comfortable. "Have you given any thought to when you'll meet with the girls for your interview?"

I bit my lip, a little nervous about our public outing, but I thought he'd approve last night so I may as well lay it out for him now. "Actually, you know that auction for the children's hospital?" Ted nodded and I continued. "Well, Edward's not exactly excited about the idea of a stranger buying him and we were thinking that maybe I could." The words came out in a rush. I waited anxious for him to say something.

"Just how much are we paying you?" he asked, his mouth twitching.

I let out a relieved laugh. "Not that much, I assure you. Edward's more or less paying for himself, through me. If that's okay, that is." He didn't say anything so I continued. "We were thinking we could give the interview to Lauren and Jess on Saturday morning to run in Sunday's paper, along with coverage of the auction and our public outing."

Ted definitely looked intrigued as he sat there and mulled it over, tapping his fingers on his desk. "It could work," he murmured softly. "You two would have to make yourselves available to other news organizations after you went public, of course. If you just spoke to us; that would be blatant favoritism."

"Of course. Edward's publicist will probably arrange some interviews. _People_ always likes to feature him, for sure. We talked about it a bit yesterday and agreed that we'd do one-time interviews right after we come out as a couple. After that, he'll answer a question here or there but that's about it. We don't feel like we need to do more than that."

Ted nodded. "That's fair. There's really nothing to say after you tell people how you met, how long you've been together, et cetera. I'm not going to tell you what to say, but I do hope that if you get asked about the jersey you come up with something that doesn't compromise your integrity."

"I, uh, spilled a soda on my blouse. It was white. Edward gave me a jersey to wear to cover it up." Even to my own ears it sounded ridiculous.

Ted snorted. "Try to say it a bit more convincingly than that when it counts, okay?"

I sighed and felt my cheeks burning. "I'll work on it."

"Good, that's all I ask. I like the idea quite a bit. The aftermath at the auction will be big news and we'll have the scoop. We already planned on having the events reporter there anyway. Maybe we'll send Lauren and Jessica as well."

That might go a long way in getting them to forgive me for not telling them that I was their mystery girl. "That's a great idea!" I told Ted enthusiastically.

He chuckled. "You say that now. I'll talk to their editor and see what she has to say. I won't let Margie reveal the mystery girl to them before Saturday. I think it's better that they don't know until then. They won't sit on the story until Sunday if they know it's you."

I had four more days of peace. I'd relish them, no doubt about that. "No, it's safe to say they wouldn't be able to keep it quiet."

Ted rolled his eyes. "Keeping quiet is not their specialty. I heard them shrieking this morning about some pregnant celebrity." I laughed and he joined me for a minute.

"I think that's it. I apologize, again, for overstepping my boundaries in Buddy's room. If I had taken the time to think about it, well, it would have gone a lot differently."

I shook my head. "I surprised you. It wasn't the right time or place. I think both of us went about things the wrong way."

Ted stood and I followed suit. "Let's agree to put it behind us. Can we start with a clean slate?"

He held his hand out to me and I shook it. "Absolutely."

"Alright, get out of here and go report on something. You can continue the high school beat this week? I won't need much from you on the Cards, just injury reports unless something major breaks."

"I'm on it," I told him.

"I'll arrange things for Saturday. Get to work, beat reporter."

I grinned at the title. "Will do." I left Ted's office feeling a hundred pounds lighter than I had going in. I had a great job and a great boyfriend. Things were about to get crazy, but we could handle it.

Xoxoxox

"I'm here!" I called as I let myself into Edward's place. He told me to come on over when I called so I just used my key instead of knocking. It was still a little hard to believe I had a key to his place, but I truly loved using it.

I set my purse on the side table and started to walk into the living room, where I could hear the TV going, when something slammed into me from the side and I was lifted off my feet. "What the…"

"J-Lo!" Emmett yelled, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me into the living room where Edward was just getting to his feet, presumably to come save me. At least I hoped so.

"What did you call me?" I hissed, ineffectively socking him in his stomach. It was like a wall of muscle. So damn unfair.

"Well, she's known for her butt, just like you are, Hot Ass. Or I could call you Hot Ass Swan, like that chick from MASH," he pondered.

"If you call me either of those things I'm going to write that you're washed up and suggest the Cardinals trade you to Buffalo," I told him.

He snorted. "As if they'd ever trade me away. Pretty Boy needs me too much."

Edward, ever my hero, came up and started tugging me out of Emmett's beefy arms. "Let my woman go," he told him. Emmett heaved a giant sigh but allowed him to pull me off his shoulder. Edward righted me and I risked another punch to Emmett's unmovable chest. It hurt my hand.

"Now, now, Kim Kardashian, don't go hurting yourself on my Adonis-like body." I tried to sock him in the nose, which undoubtedly would have hurt, if he hadn't caught my fist and grinned at me like an unrepentant child.

"Who told you? Was it Alice? I'm going to kill her!"

He shook his head. "Don't go attacking Francis Ford Coppola over this one, Jessica Biel. You can blame your office cohorts for me finding out. They decided to hit up Edward's best friend for information."

"What makes you think you're my best friend?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind, either because he wanted to be touching me or to keep me from attacking Emmett, I wasn't sure which.

Emmett actually looked hurt and poked his lip out in a pout. It was hilarious on such a big guy and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who else created a collage of you over their bed? Who gave you all sorts of good advice so you wouldn't drive Shakira away? Of course I'm your best friend!" He punctuated that with an emphatic nod.

"I highly doubt that a collage over your bed counts toward best friend status," Edward informed him, nuzzling my neck. I turned to kiss him hello, finally. The instant my lips touched his, I truly felt like I was at home.

Emmett started humming something that sounded suspiciously like "Baby Got Back" and I finally tore myself away from Edward to glare at him.

He held up his hands. "I come in peace, Beyonce. I'll give you two a little alone time. I need to call Rosie anyway. Can I use your phone? I left mine in the car."

"It's in my purse by the front door," I told him, turning back to press my lips against Edward's again. Emmett laughed and left us alone.

Edward's hands move down my body and he squeezed my ass. I pulled back and shot him a dirty look and he grinned at me. "Hey, it is hot, baby." I pushed him away and sat on the couch. He sat next to me and put his arms around me. "How'd it go at work?"

So I told him all about my discussion with Ted. "That's great, Bella. He was happy with everything we suggested then?"

"Yeah. Well, he thinks I need to work on being a more convincing liar if anyone asks me about the jersey incident."

Edward laughed and I elbowed him, but he didn't release his hold on me. Damn super strong football players. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I could have handled the situation better but, well, I'm really not sorry. I wouldn't take it back for anything."

I smiled at him. "Neither would I."

"Good." He tugged me sideways onto his lap. "I told Coach about us."

"What did he say?"

"Uh, a couple of things I won't repeat and that as long you're not printing our game plan in the paper, he doesn't really give a damn who I date."

I chuckled and kissed his chin. "Well, we're nearly all set then. But…"

He raised his brow at me. "What?"

"I need to tell my parents who I'm actually dating. They know there's someone, but not much more than that. Every time my dad tried to ask more, my mother told him my tone was guarded and they needed to be patient with me." I rolled my eyes while Edward laughed. "You just wait until you meet her. She's going to claim to know all about you without you saying a word."

"I look forward to it." He tightened his arms around me. "Have you figured out what you're doing for the holidays yet?"

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I'm planning on staying here for Thanksgiving. Mom wants me to come there for Christmas, but if I'm working I probably won't be able to." I didn't want to leave him, anyway.

"Well, why don't we fly up after the game, if they're okay with that? We can get in early Sunday. We could celebrate our Christmas a day after?" He looked so hopeful that I kissed him again.

"I'll see what they think." I had a feeling it would be alright, unless my dad refused to let the enemy in the front door.

"Good. We can have Christmas with my family on Saturday morning, then do the game, then head to Washington." I loved it and I told him so. How wonderful was it that my boyfriend wanted to include me in his Christmas, and be included in mine? Most guys, in my experience, didn't want to share holidays so early in a relationship. I'd known him for three months and it already felt like forever. If I was lucky, it would be.

We started kissing again and I shifted to straddle him before I remembered that Emmett was lurking around somewhere and the last thing I needed was to give him something else to tease me about. We were interrupted by a ringing phone and Edward grimaced and grabbed his cell off the coffee table, moving me effortlessly.

"That's Victoria. I left her a message." Oh, yeah, she kind of needed to know about us coming out to be sure.

"Hello." He paused and sat there while she started yammering at him. "Uh huh, uh huh. Well, yes, the auction is what I wanted to talk to you about." He glanced at me and smiled. "My girlfriend and I will be going public at the auction."

I heard a shriek followed but a bunch of unintelligible words as Edward held the phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes at me. Eventually she died down and he started talking again. "I'm aware of that. No, I don't care if I lose out on some bachelor spreads. That shit doesn't matter to me, you know that. I think I'll do just fine if I'm not one of the sexiest bachelors. Absolutely not. I'll fax you over the article on Sunday. It should have everything you need. I'm sure that there will be interview requests, and we're willing to grant one to every single major entity, but one and done. My relationship is not on display for everyone's entertainment."

He paused and laughed. "No, we won't be posing in Sport's Illustrated's couples shots. Of course she's beautiful, that's not the issue. Uh huh. Nobody's seeing my girl in a bikini but me. Yes, I'm sure. No, I won't give you any information until after the auction. Yes, I mean it."

His eyes narrowed at something she said. "If you have a problem with it I can go elsewhere." He smiled at whatever she said back. "Alright then. I'll talk to you on Sunday."

He closed the phone and scrunched up his face. "Well, that was fun."

I snuggled back into his lap. "That went well, huh?"

His laughter vibrated against my ear. "She wasn't thrilled, to say the least. But when I told her I could find someone else that didn't have a problem with it, she sucked it up well enough."

I chuckled softly. "Yeah, it sounded like it." Looking at his phone reminded me of something. "Where the hell is Emmett with my phone?"

"Right here," he bounded into the room, handing me my phone back. "I've gotta get home. Rosie's got plans." He waggled his eyebrows at us. "Looks like you do, too, so I'm outta here. Thanks for the phone, Vida Guerra."

"I don't know who that is," I told him testily, yanking my phone from his hand.

"Look her up," he told me. "Later, Casanova." Edward flipped him off and he laughed as he swept out of the room as quickly as he'd come in.

I looked at Edward. "Your friends are weird."

He laughed and nibbled my neck. "They're your friends too."

I heaved a fake sigh. "I guess they are." I was supremely happy about that, even if I was getting saddled with ridiculous nicknames.

"Are you ready to talk to the parents?" I asked.

Edward grinned and nipped at my ear. I laughed and wiggled. "I can think of better things to do, but I guess we should get it done."

I kissed him quickly before I hit speed dial two to call my parents. Alice had been with me when I'd gotten my phone and insisted on being number one. I put the phone on speaker while it rang. Edward had gone back to kissing my neck which was more than a little distracting as I got ready to talk to my parents.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad," I said, stifling a giggle when Edward rubbed his scruff against my jaw.

"Bella! How are you? I'm surprised you're calling already. We just talked to you yesterday." Of course we had, to discuss my article. This was something different.

"I'm good, Dad. Really great, actually." I felt my eyes cross as Edward's hand snuck down the back of my jeans and I swatted his arm away. He grinned but didn't make a sound.

"So, what's up? You decide to stop writing about the enemy and get your ass to Seattle to cover a real team?" Edward snorted then and I threw my hand over his mouth. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Dad, just the TV." I glared at Edward and he attempted to speak but my hand remained over his big mouth.

Before my dad could inquire any further, the other line picked up. "Bella? What's going on? I was working on a vase." Another project, pottery this time. My mother and her hobbies.

"Uh, well, I was actually calling to tell you something."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" my father demanded. I rolled my eyes and Edward laughed again, still muffled thanks to my hand.

"Of course not, Dad! Jeez."

"Well, what's all the mystery then? Just spit it out."

That my father. No point in wasting time. "I wanted to tell you about my boyfriend."

My mother let out a squeal while my father huffed. "I knew it! Your aura has been so light and carefree lately."

"Mom, you can't see my aura through the phone," I reminded her for the hundredth time.

"A mother can, Bella. One day, you'll know. Now tell us all about him! It's about time!"

Edward licked my hand and I yanked it away from his face and wiped it on my jeans. "Jerk," I hissed softly.

"What was that?" My father had ears like a cat, I swear.

"That was Bella calling me a jerk, sir," Edward answered for me.

There was a pause before both my parents spoke at the same time. "Are you one?" That came from my dad of course.

"You're clearly not, dear. I can see your aura. It's a lovely blue/green. Calm, with a streak of red. You can be focused and fiery." And there was my mother.

"I am all that, Mrs. Swan. And no, sir, I don't think I'm a jerk. At least not to Bella."

"So who are you?" my father asked. I could just see him pacing around the living room right now.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He grinned at me as we both waited for the reaction.

"What? Who are you really? I don't think lying to me is the way to make a good first impression." My father sounded very pissed off.

"That explains the red I'm seeing," my mother replied confidently. Good Lord, she was so odd. I loved her but who said that shit?

Edward looked at me expectantly. "He's really Edward Cullen, Dad. I've been dating him for a few months now."

"For real? You're not pulling my leg?"

"No, Dad. Why would I lie?"

"Because you know it would irritate me." Edward laughed and I just shook my head.

"As fun as that is, I'm not lying."

"Were you dating him when he shredded my team's secondary earlier this year?" he asked suspiciously.

I sighed. Here we go. "Yes."

"Traitor."

"How am I a traitor? I was never a Seahawks fan."

"Humph. What kind of daughter are you?" I knew he was joking and I giggled.

"She's one who can hook you up with tickets on the fifty yard line when you visit," Edward supplied helpfully.

"Hmmm. I guess that makes her a pretty good one then." Sports bribery, my father's weakness. Trust Edward to know how to win him over.

"I'd say so," Edward agreed. "And you can have tickets on the thirty next year when I come to town. I want you to have a good seat when I wipe the field with your team."

My dad laughed long and loud. "I think, even though you play for the wrong team, that I could grow to like you, son."

"That's a good thing, sir."

"Call me Charlie."

"Charlie, then. It's nice to meet you."

"Are you taking good care of my girl, Edward?"

He grinned and cupped my ass again. "I sure am." Thank God we weren't on video.

"Where's Mom?" I asked, since she'd been silent since she started talking about his aura.

"I'm here, dear. I just had to look up…oh, my. You are a handsome one, aren't you?" Oh, no. She was on the internet. This would not be good.

Edward chuckled. "I like to think so. Bella does, too."

"Bella, have you seen this picture of him wearing those low hanging jeans and no shirt? My oh my, you could cut glass on those abs. You are one lucky girl." Edward was shaking with laughter and those abs of his were bunched up against my thigh.

"Yes, I am, mother. Now would you stop ogling pictures of my boyfriend?"

"But there are just so many! Have you seen that one of him holding a puppy? That's just so sexy! I feel my insides melting."

"Mother, he's right here!" He couldn't talk to save his life, though. Tears were actually streaming down his face he was laughing so hard.

"Well, he knows he's hot, Bella. I'm sure it's no surprise to him!" My father let out another humph that my mother just ignored. "I really just wanted to look up his birthday. Ah, there it is. June 20th, 1985. I'm going to work up his astrological chart and yours. I can already tell you're a wonderful match."

Edward finally calmed himself enough to gasp a reply. "We certainly are."

"Yes," she murmured, already lost in the stars. "I'll have it for you shortly. You're very passionate sort, aren't you?"

Edward opened his mouth and I covered it again. "Really, Mom, Dad doesn't want to hear that."

"No, I don't," he practically growled into the phone. "He better keep his passion on the field, when he's not playing the boys in blue, that is."

"I'm sure he will, Dad. We've gotta go. Mom needs to do her chart and I'm sure there's a basketball game calling your name." Time to get off the phone, before Mom said anything worse, if that was possible. Who was I kidding? With my mother, it was always possible.

"Fine. But we will be talking about why you can't date a nice Seattle player. I'm sure there are plenty of single guys on the team. Renee, look that up after you're done licking the computer screen. Bye, Bella. Bye, cheater."

"Cheater?" Edward asked.

"You had to have stolen their signals to destroy them."

Edward laughed. "Maybe I'm just that good."

"Maybe you're just that egotistical," my dad shot back.

"It helps in my line of work."

"Not in mine. Have you ever been arrested, Cullen?"

"No, sir."

"We'll see about that," my father muttered. "Bella, I'll talk to you tomorrow, after I run a background check on your boy."

"He's a solid citizen, Dad."

"Too good to be true, baby girl. I'll talk to you later." He was gone but my mother remained.

"Mom?"

"Sorry, hon, I was just looking at these pictures. He really fills out his uniform, doesn't he? Is that just his cup or is he happy to see me?" And there it was. Yes, it did get worse.

"Mother!" Just kill me now.

She joined Edward in his laughter. "I'm just kidding, baby. Sort of. I'll call you when I have your readings ready. Love to you and Edward. Bye!" Then she was blissfully gone. I just bet she sent Edward her love.

Edward was still laughing, his whole body shaking and jolting mine. "Was that fun for you?"

He managed to catch his breath eventually, tightening his arms around me. "Yes. Your parents are great, truly, though they're both a little scary. But it seems to me the fun has just begun, sweetheart."

I sighed and collapsed against him. I had a feeling he was very right about that.

* * *

**A/N And the fun is just beginning! Interview next, followed by the auction and then plenty of other things to keep us hopefully laughing for awhile. I hope you enjoyed Renee and Charlie's first appearances. I promise we'll get some face time with them eventually as well.  
**

** The "Hot Ass" nicknames all came from an internet search of girl's famous for their asses. The things I look up in the name of story research. I still don't know who Vida Guerra is, but she's #1 on the list with a bullet so I went with it. Poor Bella. :) Well, she has QB to comfort her in her time of need.**

**I got some fabulous football reviews and PMs last week and I loved them hard. So let's do it again, shall we? The Jets knocked off the Pats, much to most people's surprise and they're meeting the Steelers after their fabulous game against the Ravens. Green Bay looked like a champ knocking off Atlanta and the Bears handled Seattle fairly easy to set up their third meeting of the year. Who you got? I'm going Steelers/Packers but I'm at about 50/50 in this playoffs so I wouldn't listen to me. **

**I just need to take a moment to thank IngenueFic & Twisted Coincidence for their beyond incredible birthday blog they created for me this past weekend, as well as all the wonderful friends who contributed Rob porn and stories and hot men. Really, a lot of drama happens in this fandom and tends to overlook the good and kind things that are done every day and it honestly meant the world to me. It's also thanks to them that I have a QB t-shirt being made at NFL Shop (seriously, it's Cullen 10, so much love!) and my beloved pre-reader Angela sent me a cow (Taste readers know, it's Willow!) and a Cards hat with Cullen 10 on it as well. How awesome is that? I got so many gifts, from birthday tweets to avis to birthday King Cake even. It all touched my heart and truly made this the best birthday I ever had. This fandom has brought me great joy and I hope I can give you guys a tenth of what you give me. Truly.**

**Thank you all for reading and rec'ing. I know a lovely blog rec'd this story this week and I've seen many of you rec it on twitter and I can't thank you enough. The response continues to floor me and I owe that to you all. See you next week with the first interview that doesn't involve sexy times in the locker (boo! But we don't really want Lauren and Jess in on that anyway, do we?)  
**


	22. Chapter 22 Airing It Out

First & Ten Chapter 22

EPOV

"I hate this," Bella muttered next to me. We were sitting in the lounge at our training facility, waiting for her co-workers to show up and ask us all sorts of questions that were going to irritate me to no end. I was used to being in the public eye, hell, I courted it. I went out with Tanya on my arm, knowing the cameras would be flashing and the questions would be flying and I was fine with that. It was part of the game and what was expected from me. I didn't answer. I let them speculate and went on with my life. I sat back and took it when Tanya accused me of cheating on her in print, never mind the fact that she'd been the one who fucked around. It was nobody's business but my own.

Except now it was everyone's business it seemed. I wanted the world to know I was dating Bella. I loved her and I was proud of her and a part of me wanted to show her off. Another part of me wanted to hole up in my condo with her and wile away the days lost in her and only her. It was so easy when it was just the two of us. We were going to be testing ourselves by branching out into the public eye. I knew we could survive it, I just hoped she was ready for the shit storm that was about to hit us.

She looked beautiful in her black pants and dark blue blouse. Her hair was pulled back in some kind of fancy braid that had probably been done by Alice, because Bella wasn't one to fuss overly much with her hair. I liked it long and loose, the way she usually wore it. I settled for tugging on her braid and making her look at me.

"It'll be fine, sweetheart. You know them, they know you. It's good practice for later."

She scowled. "Like you need any practice, you're a pro at this."

I flashed her a smile that only served to deepen her scowl. "Not at this, exactly. I've never talked about my personal life beyond the occasional question of growing up and having my dad as my team doctor and such. This is new to me, too."

Bella sighed and leaned into my hand. I trailed my thumb across her jaw and she let out a little moan that made me want to lock the door and explore our relationship in a much more satisfying way.

"I know and I really can't thank you enough for doing it. You know there's still time to call it off and just…"

I put my finger over her lips and shook my head. "No. We're going to do this, for more than just your job, angel. I want everyone to know that you're mine."

A smile stole across her beautiful face, her eyes lighting up with it. "You really do, don't you? You don't care if you lose fans or magazine covers or anything else."

I chuckled. "My fans, real ones, just care if I score on the field, not off. The magazines and all that other bullshit never interested me anyway. I do it because they tell me to. It's good for business, I guess, but I hardly need more money." I ran my finger down her nose. "You're what I need, Bella. All that other stuff is just part of the package of being a celebrity. I don't care about any of it."

She giggled. "Speaking of packages…" I couldn't help it and Zeus started to stir. That was one package I couldn't do without. "Thank you for the Hershey's kiss yesterday." Damn, wrong package.

I grinned at her. "Did you like that?" I'd sent her one of those huge ones that weighed a couple of pounds. "I thought I'd give you a kiss for luck."

Bella reached out and yanked on my collar, fusing her lips to mine. I heard a moan escape my lips before I lost any sense of what was going on around me, slipping my arms around her waist and yanking her against me as my tongue met hers. I didn't know how long we were kissing but eventually I became aware of some music and Bella yanking her lips from mine and cursing up a storm.

"That fucking bastard!" I shook my head to clear it and realized she was yanking her phone out of her purse. Oh crap.

"_I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny. That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung." _

No wonder he just had to use her cell phone to call Rose. I should have suspected it when he'd asked for her phone instead of taking mine that was sitting right there when he asked.

"I'm going to kill you!" she shrieked into the phone, not bothering with preliminary greetings. I had to do everything I could not to laugh in that moment. She was so damn cute when she was outraged. Her cheeks got all flushed and her eyes snapped with fire. Again, I really wished we were going to be alone for a few hours.

I could hear Emmett laughing through the phone. He was so delighted with himself. He asked her something and she replied with and angry huff. "No, you called too early for them to hear it. It was just me and Edward and I will be turning off my phone and finding a more appropriate ringtone for you when I have the time. There must be a song out there called Big Fat Asshole with a Childish Sense of Humor." I lost it then and she glared at me as I threw back my head and laughed.

"Sorry, baby, just imagining if there were such a song."

She turned her back on me and continued to rail at Emmett. "It is not epic! How would you like it if you were the one being called 'Hot Ass'?" She paused and let out a strangled yell at his response. "Of course you would think it was a compliment. Nobody likes your ass." Another pause. "You better not send me a picture of it! What's wrong with you?"

She turned back to me and shook her head in disbelief. "Fine, of course you have a great ass. No, I don't need a poster of it. No, you better not fax a picture of it to my work. I take back my comment. No, I don't want Rose to vouch for it. Just forget I said anything."

I continued to laugh. Emmett was pulling his usual injured act when she dared to insult him. Nobody could stand up under the assault of his pouting, even if it was just over the phone. Bella elbowed me and hurried on.

"No, I have to go. I won't be sending you a picture either." I stopped laughing and growled at that which made Bella laugh. "Yeah, he heard and didn't like it. That's what he gets for laughing at me. You'll get yours someday, too." She smirked. "No, it's a promise. I look forward to it. See you tonight."

She disconnected the call and then powered off her phone. "You know damn well he'll try calling back when they're here." He would. I silenced my phone just in case he'd gotten to mine as well. I wouldn't put it past him.

"Are you really mad?" I wasn't sure. I was so used to Emmett's antics that they rarely phased me anymore but I knew Bella wasn't as familiar with his pranks as I was. They were all meant in good humor but sometimes he did go too far.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "No, not really. It is rather funny." She cracked a smile. "But I owe him, big time. I need to get together with Alice and come up for a way to get back at him." I laughed. Alice was probably the best person for her to consult.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, sweetheart." I kissed her and she gave me a quick peck before pulling away.

"They should be here any minute." She started to fidget nervously and I put my hand on her knee to still her. High voices coming down the hallway indicated that they were here and Bella inched away from me, which made me frown at her but she just shook her head. Figures, she was going to play coy when we were announcing our relationship. I wanted to touch her but I understood her reticence. They were her co-workers after all.

And there they were. Two women came through the door. I guessed they were in their late twenties although by the giggling and grinning they were doing, they could pass for thirteen year olds. The blond one was wearing some form-fitting shirt that showed off her rather large breasts. The brunette was more demure, wearing a blouse and a black skirt, but she stepped forward I noticed it was slit to mid-thigh. Bella made some sort of strangled noise next to me and I fought back a grin.

Both girls were staring at me as if I was something to eat, the blond actually licking her lips while the other one messed with her hair. I shifted, already completely uncomfortable with the way they were looking at me. I never got used to it.

"Edward Cullen! It's very nice to meet you!" The blond one spoke in some high pitched nasally voice that made me want to plug my ears but I returned her smile with one of my own, the years of training kicking in automatically.

She came forward and I stood, offering her my hand which she took and squeezed enthusiastically. "I'm Lauren Conners and this is Jessica Stanley. We're huge fans."

"Huge," Jessica echoed, her eyes wide as she stared at my…Jesus Christ. This was totally weird. God, I missed sports reporters' right about now. They may be annoying but at least they didn't check out my cock. At least I hoped not.

"Ahem," Bella cleared her throat from her spot on the chair next to me. Jessica and Lauren finally turned their eyes toward her, but not without Jessica giving Zeus one final lustful look. I fought to contain the shudder that wanted to move through me as I sank back down on my own chair. I wondered if crossing my legs to shield my cock from her hungry gaze would be too obvious.

"What are you doing here? Is sports covering this too? We're supposed to have an exclusive with Edward and his girlfriend." The blond one, Lauren, sounded quite put out about the fact that she might have to share her scoop. I shook my head and waited for Bella to lower the boom. They were her colleagues, not mine.

"I'm, uh, not here as a reporter," she muttered, staring at Lauren's feet instead of her face for some reason. Maybe she was afraid those breasts would elongate and poke her eyes out if she stared at them. It was a valid concern in my mind.

"What? You're here to make sure we behave? I'm sure that we know how to conduct ourselves," Jessica replied testily. Bella looked at her legs and raised an eyebrow. Shit, that was hot. And funny. I kind of wished Emmett or Jasper were here to laugh with, but as the only male in the room I held my tongue and my mirth.

"No." Bella looked at me and took a deep breath, reaching her right hand out toward me. I took it and twined our fingers together. Jessica and Lauren's mouths dropped open. "I'm his girlfriend."

Silence reigned for at least thirty seconds while the two women did their impressions of catching flies and their eyes got impossibly wider. They looked like blowfish. I kind of wanted to snap a picture with my phone but I didn't really want to invoke anyone's wrath.

"This is a joke, right? You two thought it would be funny to pull our legs?" Lauren finally found her voice. I wanted to roll my eyes at her assumption. The last legs I'd ever be interested in pulling were theirs.

"No, it's not a joke," I replied, not hiding my irritation. "Bella and I have been dating for three months."

Lauren's blue eyes narrowed on Bella and I found myself wanting to pull her behind me and shield her from whatever was going on in her co-workers mind. I knew I couldn't protect her from everything but I'd be damned if I let this woman with her gigantic fake tits put my girl down.

"Stand up," she told Bella.

"What?" Bella asked, her confusion apparent in her tone. What the fuck did Lauren want her to stand for? Was she going to hit her? If she thought I'd stand by while she attacked my woman she had another think coming.

"Stand up," she repeated, putting both hands on her hips and tapping her left foot impatiently. Bella exchanged a glance with me but stood, braced as if ready for battle. I stood with her because whatever this was, she wasn't going through it alone. I'd never hit a girl in my life but I'd damn well toss one of them across the room if they were going to attack her.

"Turn around." And then I got it. I barely controlled the urge to laugh as Bella stared at Lauren like she'd grown two heads.

"Just do it, sweetheart," I whispered.

She turned to ask me why I was cooperating with the strange request, or I assumed so anyway, but she saw the amusement on my face and did as she was asked. Lauren took a step toward her and I braced myself, just in case I was wrong, but no, her eyes were clearly on my girl's very perky ass. She frowned for a second before nodding her head.

"Okay, you do have a hot ass." She actually reached out and squeezed it, which caused Bella to whirl around, her face on fire, and I lost it, laughing so hard that all three of them looked at me as if I'd lost my mind, though Bella managed to elbow my side. It didn't stop me from laughing but I did rub my rib cage a little. She was no weakling. Still, how could I not laugh at my girlfriend's ass being felt up by one of her co-workers?

Eventually I calmed enough to wrap my arm around her and pull her to me, though she struggled a bit. "I told you it was hot." Her face flamed again and Lauren and Jessica both giggled as they took a seat. I tugged Bella back down and shifted my chair closer to her. The cat was out of the bag now, right? So maybe I could touch her again. After all, Lauren had. It was only fair. Her face started to return to its normal beautiful peachy color and she took a deep breath before addressing her co-workers.

"Um, thank you?" I started to laugh again but she silenced me with a glare. I'd been on the end of that look once or twice and I wasn't going there again today. Not when she was supposed to purchase me at the auction tonight. She might get mad at let me get stuck with some old lady with wandering hands. Or Emmett. I wasn't sure which was worse.

"How in the hell did you manage to keep this a secret for so long?" Jessica demanded. This was kind of fun. Bella was getting asked the questions while I sat back and enjoyed the show. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Bella looked at me and I shrugged. It was her show, apparently. "We mostly spend our time at his place. Sometimes mine. We've only been out in public together once, and that was the night we met."

Lauren leaned forward, her blue eyes sharpening while Jessica began to scribble notes in some ridiculously sparkly purple notebook that she yanked out of her very large purse. "And where was it that you met?"

Bella let out a little groan as the interview had now officially begun and I slid my arm around her and decided I'd better pick up the ball. "We met at Axis."

Jessica did a double take. "You went to Axis?" Definitely not the most professional interview I'd ever been a part of.

"Yes," Bella responded irritably. I squeezed her shoulder and she relaxed a little. "My best friend, Alice Brandon, is dating Jasper Whitlock. They more or less set us up, although I didn't know it at the time."

"Alice didn't tell you who you were going out with?" Lauren was asking the questions now.

Bella laughed lightly. "Alice managed to leave out that vital piece of information."

"So you showed up at Axis thinking what?"

"That I was going to be meeting her new boyfriend and his best friend. She made it sound like she was afraid Edward wouldn't like her and I was just going to be her buffer. When I walked in and saw her sitting with Jasper, I started to put it together but I didn't dare to believe that…" she broke off and I grinned at her. "That the best friend was Edward Cullen." There were certain things we'd agreed not to mention. Bella meeting my cock before meeting me was definitely one of them, as was the whole phone number fiasco.

"And what about you, Edward?" Lauren turned to me, those piercing blue eyes now bringing me into the conversation. Damn, guess I wasn't going to be ignored.

"It was the same thing, really. I wasn't interested in being fixed up with anyone and Jasper knew that, so he told me he wanted me to meet Alice and that she was bringing her best friend to meet him. It was a set up, pure and simple. I sort of knew it at the time but I went along with it to make him happy."

"Was it love at first sight?" Jessica chimed in with a question of her own.

Bella was doing her best not to laugh, no doubt remembering exactly what I was; the napkin, the recorder, the outrage and the hurt. "Not love, but I was definitely intrigued by her from the get go." Her lips lifted in a soft smile. "As a rule, I tend to be weary of reporters, but her knowledge of the game and her love for it drew me in."

"And you, Bella? Were you immediately under his spell?" Jessica's voice had a dreamy quality to it. I felt kind of like I was in a chick flick or something.

Bella shifted uncomfortably. "I was very much attracted to him, of course. But I wasn't exactly looking for a relationship, especially not with a famous athlete."

"Why not?" Lauren asked. "Most girls would be thrilled to have a rich, gorgeous guy, yet you kept silent for several months. Why?" Damn, she wasn't bad at her job at all. Any sign of nerves or weakness and she pounced on it.

"Because I wanted to delay the inevitable I guess. This. The public eye being on something that should be private." Bella's posture was rigid again and I rubbed her shoulder gently.

Lauren sat back. "I guess I can understand that, though if I was dating Edward Cullen I'd be shouting it from the rooftops."

I grimaced at that and Bella shook her head. "That's just it, though. He's a public figure, yes, but you don't know him."

"I'd like to," Jessica muttered. She looked like she wanted to jump me and now I was thinking about pushing Bella's chair directly in front of mine. So much for defending Bella from them, I needed her to protect me.

"See, that!" Bella shouted, glaring at Jessica. "People see how hot he is, and that he's rich, and that's all there is to it and they want him for that alone. But when you get to know him…he's even more beautiful on the inside than out. He's smart and kind and funny and he has the patience of a saint. He knows how to make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. He listens when I talk, calms me down when I ramble and lifts me up when I'm low." It all came out in one of those typical Bella ways, the words spilling together as she worked herself up into a rant. A part of me wanted to stop her, because I knew she was revealing far more than she wanted to, but another, stronger part of me wanted to listen to her talk about me like that all day. The way I looked, in her eyes, was stunning to me. I knew she loved me, obviously, but the beauty of her words left me speechless.

"Wow," Lauren responded. "You really love him, don't you?"

Bella flushed again, realizing she'd said too much. But one thing my girl wasn't was a coward. She looked at me and smiled. "Very much."

I couldn't help myself and I gave her a kiss, just a quick one but I had to do it. I heard the quiet click of a camera and glanced over to see Lauren smiling as she took another picture. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," she said with a shrug.

Bella sighed. "Must you use that?"

"Of course! It's romantic as hell. You just spilled your heart about him, he kissed you and just like you said, he looks at you like you're the most beautiful girl in the world. Female readers are going to take one look at that picture and their hearts are going to flutter just like mine did." Lauren wasn't as bad as she'd seemed when she first walked in the room. I had been afraid they'd be bitchy and catty but they both seemed fairly decent, if a bit too attracted to me. Jessica was still staring at me hungrily, but she glanced at Bella and gave her a grudging smile.

"And you love her, that much is obvious," Lauren said.

It wasn't a question but I answered it anyway. "Yes, I do." Bella slipped her hand in mine and I trailed my thumb over the back of her palm.

"You've had two high profile relationships before," Lauren observed, seemingly back on her list of questions.

Ugh, here we go. "I have."

"How is this different? Why will it work when your other relationships didn't survive the spotlight?"

How best to answer that one without insulting the exes? I'd expected it but it still surprised me a little now that it was here. "I think mainly because the feelings are different this time. While I liked the other women I've dated," that was a blatant lie, in retrospect. I supposed I'd liked them once upon a time though. "I wasn't in love with them." Lauren's eyes lit and I was afraid she was about to ask something even worse so I continued on. "I also think it's different because Bella's not in the public eye. It's very hard dating another famous person; the obligations, the events, the expectations, and the long separations due to work. Bella's job and mine mesh very well."

Lauren nodded. "I imagine it is hard dating a supermodel, with men lining up for their shot at her." I didn't take the bait and said nothing. "Is that part of the attraction, knowing there's less competition?"

That pissed me off. Like Bella was less than Tanya in some way? It was the other way around and anyone that knew the two of them knew that. It bit back an angry retort and sought to find some calm before I responded. Bella squeezed my hand and I looked over at her. She didn't appear to be wallowing in the insult of that comment, at least.

"It's all relative. There are plenty of men who would happily take my place with Bella. There will probably be more once they see her picture in the paper. I'm just lucky that nobody snapped her up before I did, and that she's willing to put up with all the stuff that comes with dating me. I trust her, just like she trusts me. It doesn't matter whether she's famous or not. She's the woman I love."

Lauren turned back to Bella. "What about you, Bella? You're dating one of the hottest bachelors in the world. Is it easy to sit at home when he's out at some function, or at an away game, knowing that women are throwing themselves at him?"

Throwing themselves at me? As if I gave them any opportunity to do so. As if I could possibly be interested in any woman that wasn't Bella.

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I can't fault women for their taste, obviously. All I can do is trust Edward, which I do. I wouldn't have given him my heart if he didn't have my trust."

I grinned at her. "It wasn't easy to convince her to give it to me but I'm doing my best to make sure she never regrets it."

She squeezed my hand again. "I could never," she whispered. I didn't know if they heard but it wasn't meant for them anyway. None of it was, but letting the world know I loved this woman with all my heart wasn't a hardship by any means.

"Edward, do you worry about your relationship detracting from your popularity?"

Now Lauren sounded like Victoria. I was still seething over her reaction earlier in the week when I told her about Bella and I going public. She'd tried to play this very card, as if I gave a damn. Then she'd mentioned Tanya, again. Her obsession with Tanya was really grating on my nerves.

"No. I may not get asked to be in the most eligible men lists and magazines but really? I'm not eligible so why would that bother me? I haven't been eligible since our first date and as long as she's going to put up with me, I won't be eligible at all." Every one of the women laughed, Bella included. I rolled my eyes. Was it so wrong to think that she could be the one to walk away from me? I didn't think she would, but she had just as much of a possibility to break my heart as I did hers. Maybe more, because loving her was a fundamental part of my being now. If the fame, my life, got to be too much for her and she walked away, I'd be shattered.

Lauren pursed her lips, which now that I looked at them, appeared to have been under the knife or the needle or whatever it was as well. "And what about you, Bella? You were recently promoted to the Cardinal's beat reporter position while your boss is out on medical leave. How are you going to balance your job and your relationship? Also, is your relationship with Edward the reason you were given the job over other more seasoned reporters?" She made a little face after she asked the question, and I didn't know what it meant.

It pissed me off, though. I knew the question was coming but I really hated that anyone would think that she got her promotion because she was with me. Bella was a brilliant writer and her position was earned, not some prize dangled before her to get to me.

Bella seemed nonplussed. "I was actually offered the position before my bosses knew about my relationship with Edward. When it was mentioned, I immediately brought our circumstances to light. They deliberated over it and decided that so long as I could maintain my professionalism, I could continue to cover the Cardinals until my immediate superior was ready to come back to work. After that, they'll evaluate and see how they want to handle things."

"But you covered the last game without them knowing?" I cringed. This was the tricky part of the situation.

"It was an emergency situation and I was asked to step in. I did so and revealed the potential conflict of interest the next day. My article was read and reread several times before it was printed and my bosses didn't detect any bias or impropriety because there was none. They discussed it and determined that so long as I was able to keep my feelings out of the article, I could continue to do the job." I felt proud of how well she was nailing the interview, answering Lauren's question in a calm and intelligent manner when I wanted to yell at her and take Bella out of the room and far away from those questions.

Bella paused and took a deep breath. "I've been covering sports for six years, from college until now. I've always had opinions. There are certain players I like, certain players I don't. There are people who treated me wonderfully and people who treated me badly because I was a woman or they just plain didn't like me. I have never once let that affect anything I wrote, nor will I just because I happen to be dating the Cardinal's quarterback."

She looked at me and smirked. "If he has a bad game, I'll write about it. If he makes a poor decision, I'll ask him about it. I won't hold back because of who he is to me."

I picked it up there. "And I won't expect her to. She already asked me some very tough questions last week and she wouldn't let me skate when I tried to give her the easy answers. I loved her before the interview, but I respected the heck out of her after. I'm not being biased when I say she's one of the best I've ever worked with."

Lauren smiled in a rather friendly way, but I suspected she might not be done with the hard questions quite yet. "Was it strange at all, interviewing him after the game?"

Bella laughed. "It was, at first. I was nervous. I've done countless interviews, of course, but never one that was quite so personal. I was afraid of how he'd react, since I didn't have time to tell him about the situation before I was there to talk to him. We'd talked about it once or twice, kind of played the 'what if' game, but neither of us ever thought we'd have to confront the situation this early in our relationship."

Jessica continued to take notes while Lauren asked the questions. I wondered if that was their usual MO.

"And you, Edward? Was it weird for you?"

Nothing weird about it, Lauren. It was hot as hell, but I can't really tell you that. "It was surprising, at first. I didn't expect Bella to be there. Once she started asking questions, though, it was fine. I'm kind of used to the process." I squeezed her hand. "I've just never been involved with the person asking the questions. Like I said, it wasn't long before she blew me away with her questions."

"Do you think it helped, knowing you like she did? Did she have inside information?"

Here we go, Coach. "No. She doesn't know anything about my game plans and obviously it'll remain that way for the foreseeable future. Of course, she does know me and I think that made a difference in the answers she did and did not accept from me. She pushed me for better ones when I gave my more standard answers. It was quite impressive. Seeing Bella in her professional armor was quite eye opening."

Lauren's smile widened as she turned to Bella. "Speaking of professional, rumor has it that you were carried out of the locker room wearing Edward's jersey. That's not your usual work outfit, is it?"

I glared at the tone of the question. It was catty and gossipy and rude. Bella looked stricken for a second and I knew I had to step in. "That was my fault. I spilled my water and it got all over her shirt. I gave her my jersey to wear because, well, she was wearing white. Carrying her out was my doing, which I shouldn't have done, but we were officially through with our interview and I really wanted to get home and unwind with my girl. You know how it is." There was an edge to my voice and I really fucking hope she heard it and didn't question Bella any further.

She looked right at me and gave me a little nod. There was more going in that woman's brain that she was letting on, I had a feeling. "So, Bella, how are you going to feel tonight, watching your boyfriend get auctioned off to the highest bidder?" There was humor in her tone now and I relaxed a bit.

Bella sat back a little and also seemed more comfortable. "Who says I won't be bidding?"

Lauren laughed. "I really can't wait to see that." She reached over and took the pen out of Jessica's hand, causing the brunette to look up in surprise. "The rest is off the record." She turned back to Bella. "What's up with you pretending not to know who the girl was on Monday when I asked you?" There was hurt in her tone now and Bella bit her lip anxiously.

"It wasn't that I wanted to lie. I hadn't talked to Ted yet, or Edward really, and I couldn't let you know it was me until I knew how they'd react."

"Bella, we're friends, right? I mean, we've always gotten along at work and I like to think you're my friend. You could have trusted me with it." She looked at Jessica. "Us, that is."

"It wasn't just my information to tell and then once I talked to Ted, he told me to wait until today. I know you, Lauren, and sitting on the information for nearly a week would have driven you nuts."

Lauren chuckled and shook her head. "I suppose that's true. This is kind of huge you know. Cinderella and the Prince kind of shit."

I smirked. "Shit, huh? And I'm the prince in this scenario? Do princes sweat and lift weights and dodge three hundred pound linemen?"

"My kind does," Jessica said, shooting me that look again.

"Tone it down, Jess, he's not a piece of meat," Bella replied testily. I laughed and kissed her cheek. She was damn cute when she was possessive. Tonight might just bring out the tiger inside her. That would not remotely be a bad thing.

"Sorry, but Jesus, Bella! We got all hot and bothered about you seeing him a towel and it turns out you've seen a hell of a lot more. You can't blame a girl for wanting what you have," Jessica pointed out, her lip poking out in an exaggerated pout.

I decided to focus on the important part of that statement. "You told them about me in a towel?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "It slipped out. They were talking about how beautiful you were and shirtlessness came up and your father and you know what happens with my tongue." I knew very good things that happened with her tongue but Lauren and Jess sure didn't need to.

I smirked and she elbowed me again. I refrained from making the comment I wanted to, since these girls could fuck us over in print if they wanted to. "What's up with you all calling me beautiful anyway? Can't you use something more manly? Handsome? Studly? I'll even take gorgeous. Beautiful is for girls." Bella snorted and I raised her hand to my lips and kissed it. "Beautiful is for you." Her eyes darkened and she let out a little sigh at my words.

"Holy hell, does he do that all the time?"

Bella kept looking at me as she answered Lauren. "Uh huh."

"You're one lucky bitch, Swan. I already started hating you when I realized you were with him, but now that I know you're with him and he's not a secret asshole who is probably screwing fifty other girls behind your back, well, I truly loathe you."

I glanced at Lauren, but there was no heat in her words and a smile upon her lips. "No, you don't."

She shook her head. "No, I don't. But I am jealous as hell. And I demand you introduce me to some single teammates tonight. I'll do you two solid in the paper, but I deserve some kind of perk if my co-worker is dating a football player. My divorce is final and I want to have some fun."

"It'll be my pleasure," I told her. There were a couple of guys on the team that would take one look at those tits and be more than happy to show Lauren a good time.

"Me too?" Jessica asked tentatively.

"Sure. Bring some cash; some of my teammates can probably be had for cheap tonight." They both laughed and packed up their things.

Lauren came over and offered her hand again, which I gladly shook. She'd done a thing or two to piss me off but once she turned off the reporter, she was alright. "Just know, Cullen, that I get all the information in this town. So don't even think about stepping out on my girl here."

I laughed. "There isn't a chance in hell of that happening."

"I know, but I had to say it anyway. And next time you send her lunch, you could remember the rest of us, Mr. Panera." She turned to Bella and pulled her to her feet when she got her hand, giving her a hug. I took that opportunity to slip my little surprise into Bella's handbag. "I'm happy for you, truly. Don't fuck it up. He could be very useful to both of us." Before Bella could retort, she released her and turned to Jessica. "Let's go."

The brunette gave me another heated look and Lauren sighed and grabbed her arm. "Quit being a pervy creep. We have some single football players to show off for tonight. Come on."

At last we were alone and I turned back to Bella. "Well, that wasn't as bad as it could have been."

She sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder. "No, it wasn't. They've always been pretty cool to me. Hopefully Lauren will keep her word."

"She will. She wants access to the team and I can give it to her. I'll send her as many lunches as she wants too."

"Thank you," she whispered wearily.

I kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, for the wonderful things you said about me. If I weren't already in love with you, I would have fallen all over again."

She looked up at me and smiled softly. "The things you say, Edward Cullen. You know, more girls are going to fall for you when they read that article. There's nothing like a, what was it you said, gorgeous guy who says incredible things about the woman he loves to send the heart flying."

"Yours is the only heart that concerns me," I told her.

"It's all yours." I kissed her then, because truly, what better gift could she give me? Eventually I broke off and stood up. "Let's go. Tonight, I'm finally going to be seen with my girl. I can't wait."

Her eyes shone with happiness. "Me either."

"Can I have the first dance?" I asked her. There was always a formal orchestra at this thing and dancing was going to start right after the dinner.

"And the last," she promised. The last. That was what I wanted to be. Tonight would be a major step toward that goal. We had to be an actual couple that did things before we could consider living together, getting married, having kids; all of those things I was already thinking about but not yet admitting aloud. Baby steps, Cullen. A real date would be nice before you think about shopping for rings. But I felt a surge of excitement as I joined hands with her and headed out of the room. One day, soon.

* * *

**A/N Going once, going twice...sold! Auction is next, and I know you're excited. Hopefully the interview lived up to expectations! Lauren was pretty cool I thought. Jess is a horndog, but can you blame her? And of course, many of you guessed that Emmett didn't just call Rose with Bella's phone. He was offended you were all so suspicious, until I reminded him that he did indeed mess with the phone.  
**

**So we have our Super Bowl teams and I was right :) I love it. Like the only time I've been right all season. Only took me 19 weeks or so. Awesome. Congrats to my Packers and Steelers fans, condolences to my Jets and Bears fans. The games were boring in the first half and exciting in the second and neither the Jets or Bears gave up, which you always like to see. I'm looking forward to this match up. Not sure who I'm picking yet. I'll get to you next week with that :)**

**My AU fic, Taste of Innocence, is nominated for a couple of Walk of Fame Awards at The Twinklings, along with many other excellent stories. Go, vote for your faves and thank you to those that nominated me!  
**


	23. Chapter 23 The Game Winning Drive

First & Ten Chapter 23

BPOV

"Bella! I'm here!" Alice called, letting herself in as always. I'd decided to ride to the auction with her and ride home with Edward. That was part of being public, right? Leaving an event with your super sexy star quarterback boyfriend would be step number two, I supposed. After I won him in the auction, that is. My stomach clenched with nerves. I could not believe I was doing this, but he wanted it and though I'd feel like an idiot during the bidding, once I was back in his arms, it would be worth all the attention and discomfort.

"Rose is already on her way there and…" she broke off as she came into my bedroom and took me in. Her expression was almost comical, or would have been were I not feeling like ripping off my dress, hopping into a t-shirt and diving under the covers. "Bella, you look amazing," she whispered, her eyes wide. She walked over to me and then walked around me. "Seriously beautiful. There won't be one woman there that holds a candle to you."

I laughed at that. Alice looked fabulous herself, in a black, sparkly dress that suited her perfectly. She was elegant but still sexy and bright. I knew I should have worn black. Black was more fitting for a fancy party with high class people that were looking to drop a lot of money on charity. Black would blend.

I'd planned on buying a black dress, but something about this one had drawn me to it immediately. Maybe because it was Edward's color, Cardinal red. The material shimmered, though it wasn't layered with sequins like Alice's dress was. It was just the thread, although the dress did have some almost diamond-like sparkles on the cap sleeves and the sweetheart neckline. It was somehow sexy without being overly revealing, at least I thought so, as had the saleslady at Nordstrom's. The dress had really pretty crisscrossing pleats that made it more interesting, at least in my eyes. I liked the length, ending just above my knee.

"Curling iron?" Alice asked. I pointed to the bathroom and she dragged me in there, fixing a few stray curls that I'd pulled back into a silver clip. She pulled out a few tendrils around my face and curled those as well, pushing my hair over my shoulder so the curls fell just over my breasts. "And now you're perfect," she declared, following me out of the bathroom.

I smiled as I reached onto my nightstand. "Not quite yet." I still couldn't believe he'd done it. When I'd gotten home from the interview, I'd opened my purse to get out my cell phone and I'd found a little blue box inside. I opened it and there was a beautiful heart, with two rows of diamonds in a platinum necklace, and a note that said_, 'Even if you don't buy me tonight, you still own my heart.' _My heart had melted at the gesture and of course I was wearing it to the auction.

Alice screeched when she saw the necklace and helped move my hair so I could slip it on. White gold simple drop earrings completed the look. "Is that from Edward? What am I asking, of course it's from Edward!"

I laughed and ran my finger over the sparkling diamonds. "Yes, it is. I was going to turn my phone back on, which I had to do after Emmett's crap, and this was in my purse along with this note."

I handed it to Alice and she let out a long sigh. "He's phenomenal. And I'm not letting you wimp out on buying him. He has his heart set on the two of you dancing and dining with all those eyes on you."

I shook my head and pressed a hand to my stomach. "Yes, I'm nervous as hell doing it but I want to dance in his arms." I knew I looked better than I ever had; like the kind of girl that Edward was usually pictured with. I couldn't wait to feel those strong arms wrap around me and rest my head on his shoulder as we moved around the dance floor. Yet another first for us.

"What do you mean, Emmett's crap?" Alice asked, helping rearrange my hair around the necklace.

That damn ringtone. "He changed his ringtone on my phone to Baby Got Back and called me, just before the interview. Luckily it was before, not during. I have got to get back at him."

Alice giggled and grabbed her own cell out of her purse. "Tonight's the perfect night for it. Jasper told me that Emmett is terrified about getting bought by Old Mrs. Fuller. Apparently she talks about her dogs like they're her kids and she's kinda handsy. She's gotten my Jazz a few times." Alice didn't seem remotely bothered by this fact, judging from the big smile on her face. "What do you say we all work to get Mrs. Fuller to buy Em?"

"Well, it couldn't hurt, but how do we ensure it?"

Alice hit a number on her phone. "We enlist his fiancée, of course. Rose is one scary bitch when she wants to be. All she has to do is give a few cutting glances and women will drop out of Em's bidding like their hair is on fire."

"Hey, Rose, listen, we need to get back at Emmett. Uh huh. Yeah he changed Bella's ring tone to Sir Mix-A Lot. I know. We're thinking Mrs. Fuller should buy him. What? Well, who then? Do you think he'd do it? No, I love it, that's even better. Track him down; if he needs us to kick in a few bucks I'll definitely do it. Okay, see you soon."

Alice disconnected and turned to me with a giant grin. "Did you say he?"

She dissolved into giggles. "Yes! Apparently there's a gay doctor that brings his car in for Rose to work on and she's going to try to get him to buy Emmett. He's very fond of Rose so she thinks he'll do it." I joined in with her laughter imagining the look on Emmett's face when a man won him in the auction. Too perfect.

"Suddenly, the night just got even better," I told her, sliding on my sexy red pumps and grabbing my small black bag.

"Yeah it did!" Alice was still grinning like the Mad Hatter. "Maybe Old Mrs. Fuller will buy Jasper. He's truly worried about that."

"You're evil, wanting him to get stuck with some nutty old lady."

"Better a nutty old lady than a hot young thing," Alice told me with a grin. "If that happens, I might just have to buy him myself. Come on, let's go. I've got another idea! This is going to be a fabulous night, I just know it!"

It was. Tonight, the world would know Edward was mine. It couldn't get much better than that.

Xoxoxox

We walked into the Grand Ballroom at the Scottsdale Country Club and I did my best not to gawk like a tourist at Disneyland. It was gorgeous; with gleaming wood floors, fancy crystal chandeliers, and even fancier people milling around, drinking champagne and looking glamorous. There was an orchestra over in the corner, near where the dancing would take place. A stage dominated the end of the room, with chairs set up for the bachelors and a podium for whoever the auctioneer was.

"Wow," I told Alice, not really sure what else to say. This was far from being my usual milieu.

Alice grinned and snagged some champagne for each of us from a waiter that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "It looks great. I would have gone for a pop of color instead of all black and white, but it's not bad."

I chuckled as Alice clicked into her party planner mode. "They should have asked you to plan it."

She shot me a confident smile. "They will next year." I knew better than to doubt her on that one. "Where's Rose?"

I glanced around but didn't see her, so we stepped further into the room. "Is that her, sitting at that table with that man?" There were two blond heads bent together and suddenly the woman tipped back her head, laughing hard and we could see it was Rose. Alice nudged me and we made our way over to the stunning pair. The guy looked like he could be her older brother, or well preserved father. His blue eyes were twinkling with mischief and his tux fit him perfectly. He was seriously one of the best looking guys I'd ever seen aside from the Cullen men and my friend's boyfriends.

Rose looked up and blinded us with her perfect smile. She was beyond gorgeous in a green silk dress that fell down her body like a second skin. "Bella, Alice, I'd like you to meet Dr. Riley Biers, future owner of my Emmett. Riley, this is Bella, the woman Em's harassing, and Alice, who he'll get around to harassing one day when he stops being afraid of her."

Alice giggled as he stood and offered each of us a chair. "He'll never stop being afraid of me."

Riley flashed her a killer grin. "Rose has told me a few stories. I won't underestimate you." His voice was even sexy, smooth and with a slight southern accent. It was a shame he played for the other team, because Lauren would eat him up with a spoon when she saw him.

He turned to me and gave me that same smile. "I hear you're getting the brunt of Emmett's exuberance. He can be quite a handful."

I leaned forward. "Do you know him well?"

He chuckled softly. "Oh yes, I've met him on numerous occasions. He's an incredibly fun person to be around. His lust for life is unmatched from what I've seen. It'll be a pleasure to have his company tonight."

Riley seemed incredibly nice and suddenly I wasn't sure I wanted to use him. "Are you sure you want to do this? I really can't ask you to spend your money…"

He cut me off with a flick of his wrist. "Please, Bella, let me have my fun! I planned on cutting a check tonight anyway, so why not bid? Emmett once threatened to put my number on Craig's List as wanting a threesome with two busty women, so it's only fair that I play with him." He glanced at Rose. "Well, not really play, but you know what I mean!"

Rose snorted. "Feel free to attempt to play with him! He so rarely gets his comeuppance. If you were to make a real move on him, I'll get you that new engine at cost."

Riley clapped his hands together. "Alright then."

"Be sure to pay special attention to his ass. He seems to be overly fond of it," I told him as Rose and Alice dissolved into giggles.

"Consider it done, my dear. It won't be a hardship!" He grinned at Rose. "She knows that I'm hot for her man."

Rose shook her head. "He was hoping he'd get someone hot to bid on him and make me jealous. He's getting his wish, in our own twisted way."

"They would make a gorgeous couple," Alice mused while Riley preened.

"So very true. Rose, I make no apologies. If I turn him tonight, I won't feel bad about it."

She pounded on the table. "If he leaves me for you, I'll more than understand it, Riley."

"What are you four up to over here? Bella, you better not be backing out of buying my son." I stopped laughing and turned to face Esme, who was beaming at me despite her lecturing tone. I stood up and she wrapped me in her arms immediately. There she was with the hugs again. I really loved it.

"You look great!" And she did, in a basic black dress that fit her perfectly. "We're just plotting against Emmett."

She grinned as she released me. "Thank you, dear. You're stunning. Edward will die when he sees you. Now, what's the plan?" She sat next to us and laughed so hard that she had tears in her eyes as we told her about Emmett's teasing of me and our revenge plot.

"It's not against the rules to have a man bid, is it?" I asked.

Esme scoffed. "Of course not. And even if there is, I'll ignore it. I'm the auctioneer tonight."

Alice grabbed my arm almost painfully hard. "See! We can do it, Bella! Do one for Jasper, too. By the way, I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend." Luck was with us tonight, to be sure. I hadn't been sure we could implement Alice's plan but with Esme's help we definitely could.

"I know, and it's lovely to meet you." Esme took her hand. "Now, what is it?" Her green eyes twinkled as she bent her head toward me. "What can I do?"

I reached in my bag and took out my notebook, scrawling a few lines on it and passing it to her. She read it and raised an eyebrow at me. "I take it this will mean something to them?"

I bit my lip and nodded. I couldn't believe I'd just given that to Edward's mother, but really, it wasn't in context so she didn't know exactly what it referred to. They would, though, and that was all that mattered. I hoped to God she never knew what it referred to. That would be humiliating and Edward would probably kill me.

"Okay, I'm in!" She tucked the newly revised introductions into her purse and moved to stand, but before she did, music pierced the air.

"_All I wanna do is zooma zoom zoom zoom and a boom boom. Just shake your rump."_

"Damn it!" I half yelled, reaching into my purse and looking at my phone. I'd changed his ringtone to "Loser" by Beck so there was no reason why that should be coming from my phone. "Jasper?" Of course he'd changed other people's ring tones. I was going to have to go through my phone when I got home, well, tomorrow. Tonight I was going to be occupied with my boyfriend.

Our whole table was laughing away as I answered the phone. "Emmett, you jackass. People heard that!"

"Sorry, Bella, he told me to call you but didn't tell me what he did. I'm not part of it." I heard Emmett cracking up in the background. Jerk.

"Give him the phone, Jasper," I growled through gritted teeth.

"What's up, Jessica Rabbit? Are you having a good time? Did you decide to spend Edward's hard earned money on me instead of him?"

"I wouldn't spend a dollar on you, Emmett. Where the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm in the dressing room, watching your boyfriend primp and try to look especially GQ. He's trying to drive up those bids tonight, Hot Ass. You're gonna have your hands full. You should buy me as a safety net."

"And willingly spend time with you? I don't think so." I fought back a smile.

"Would a picture of my ass convince you? I got a really good one when I was putting on my monkey suit tonight."

"I told you before; I do not want a picture of your ass. I see enough of it in your uniform. You really should do some clenches."

He started to sputter in outrage but I hit off and slid my phone back in my purse while everyone around me laughed.

"Way to leave him like that, Bella!" Rose gave me a high five. "I wouldn't mind if he worked his ass a little before the wedding and that will have him freaked out for days."

"Oh, I have some suggestions!" Riley started giving Rose some butt tightening exercises while I turned back to Esme.

"Sorry, he drives me nuts."

She patted my hand. "I don't blame you, Bella. I love Emmett but even I know he has a tendency to go overboard in his teasing. The best thing about him, though, is he can take it just as well as he dishes it. He'll end up having fun tonight, you wait and see." She grinned widely. "And wait until you see my son. I'm not bragging when I say that he's absolutely gorgeous tonight. He's nearly as stunning as my husband." Her eyes fell on Carlisle, who was smiling and chatting with some old lady across the room.

"That is one fine man I married. I think I'll go drag him to the coat closet," she murmured as she stood up. Alice did a double take and I just groaned. Esme and her public sexcapades. It seemed the other night wasn't an aberration. "I'm just kidding," she told us with a grin. "Maybe," she tossed over her shoulder as she walked away.

"She's awesome," Alice declared, to unanimous agreement. "You've got a great future mother-in-law there Bella."

"Let's not put the cart before the wedding ring, Alice. We've only been together a few months." But I felt like it had been longer and I couldn't deny that my heart pounded and my stomach fluttered at the thought of marrying Edward. What girl's wouldn't, though? I touched the heart necklace and smiled. Alice and Rose exchanged glances but didn't contradict me.

There were some murmurs from behind us and we all turned to see what had people buzzing. I saw a familiar mop of strawberry blond hair and my head started spinning.

"No fucking way," Rose hissed.

"What's she doing here?" Alice demanded.

So it wasn't a hallucination I'd conjured up because things were going too well. Tanya was really here, no doubt to bid on Edward and rain on our night. Well, fuck that. "Fuck that," I said aloud and Rose shot me an approving glance.

Before I really knew what I was doing, I was on my feet and headed toward her. She had that incredibly bored look on her face that all models seemed to be able to affect at all times. She was in an icy white dress, looking very much like a goddess, which only served to piss me off instead of intimidate me. How dare she show up here? How dare she try to lay claim to my boyfriend in front of all these people?

Rose and Alice were behind me, although they hung back, letting me handle things on my own. I had a feeling they'd only come with me so they could hear everything. I marched up to Tanya and planted myself in her line of vision. Her ice blue eyes looked me over and then she frowned.

"You? Why you here?"

What the hell? Why was I here? "I'm here because my boyfriend is up for auction and I'm going buy him." I tried to keep my voice low, but I was aware there were lots of eyes on us, well, on her anyway. They didn't know who the hell I was.

"But he is not boyfriend anymore," she told me haughtily, looking down at me. I hated that she was nearly half a foot taller than me, even when I was wearing heels. Of course, she was too.

"Damn right he's not your boyfriend anymore. He's mine. He doesn't want you here and neither do I." I didn't know that for a fact, of course, but I felt I could probably speak for Edward in that moment. I saw Esme walking toward us, a frown on her lovely face. She was speaking into her cell phone and I wondered if she was on the phone with Edward. Or maybe she was calling immigration. That would be awesome.

"No, she say you through." Tanya shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulders like fire. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful?

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Eddie's assistant," she replied with an airy wave of her hand. "She say I come get him publically. Very exciting."

Victoria. It had to be. "Well, she lied to you. _Edward_ and I are very much together and we're planning on making if official tonight. You're welcome to bid on someone else," I told her, the chill in my tone even apparently to her.

She glared at me and tossed her head back. "We see who wins, nobody girl." She tilted her head. "Look better than before, still don't belong to Eddie. I better."

I wondered briefly how bad it would be if I punched her in her smug face. It wouldn't be the most charitable of moves, to be sure, but who cared, really? I touched my pendant again. No matter what, I had his heart. That was all that mattered.

"We will see, Tanya." I whirled on my heel and stomped back toward Alice and Rose. I wondered if I could go back and hit Emmett since I couldn't hit her.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked, grabbing my arm before I could storm outside for some air. "You can't let her run you off!"

"I'm not letting her run me off, but I am going outside to calm the hell down before I pull her hair, punch her face, and rip that perfect dress right off her," I replied. Alice mimicked a fighter and I cracked a smile. "Seriously, I just need to get away from her right now. I can't breathe the same air as she does."

Rose gave me a devious smile. "You handled her well, but you still should have punched her. I get why you didn't, though. So, I will instead."

"Rose, you can't hit her. It's a charity auction for crying out loud! Press is everywhere."

She tilted her head and studied me. "What do I care?" Okay, that was a good point. It was worse if it was me beating up Edward's ex and then us coming out in public. But still. I shot Rose a pleading glance and she sighed. "Alright, I won't hit her." She looked over my shoulder and her face brightened. "I'll get rid of her another way." I turned to see what she was looking at but I couldn't tell. When I turned back around, she was already gone.

"Where did she go?"

Alice pointed at Rose, who was smiling at a waiter as she took a glass of red wine. What in the hell was she doing? Maybe she had no real plan. She grinned at me, raised her wine glass and took a sip, then turned on her heel and headed toward Tanya. Alice and I exchanged a glance and took off after her.

"Tanya!" Rose called in a high, girly, gushing tone. Tanya turned, her face a mask of distaste as Rose neared her. "Oops!" Rose stumbled comically and the contents of her wine glass sailed right at Tanya, who shrieked but couldn't duck in time and the red liquid coated her hair, face, and the front of her white dress.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Rose grabbed a napkin off a nearby table and started rubbing Tanya's chest, not doing anything to stop the liquid from seeping into the fabric. Alice and I stared at one another, both trying not to laugh as Tanya screamed at Rose.

"Идиот! This Chanel! You ruin!"

"I'm such a clumsy fool." Ha! Rose was one of the most graceful people I'd ever met. She kept on rubbing the wine into the material, instead of blotting and dabbing. Tanya batted at her hands, her face enraged.

"I know you do on purpose. Сука ." I didn't know what those Russian words meant, but I doubted they were compliments. There was a crowd gathering around, gaping in horror at the two beautiful women who were practically on top of one another. Rose leaned over and whispered something into Tanya's ear, which made her yell in outrage. "I sue you!"

"Now, Tanya, it was just an accident." Esme was there, fighting a smile as she took the woman's arm and started to ease her through the crowd. "There's a bathroom in the back you can use. We'll get you some soda water and see if we can't get the stain out." She gestured toward a bartender who hurried to get what she needed.

Rose walked back to us, not even bothering to hide the shit-eating grin on her face. "That was nearly as fun as hitting her would have been." She frowned. "Okay, maybe not quite that fun, but I'll get a shot at her another day."

"I can't believe you did that!" Part of me was horrified, but another, larger part, was thrilled.

"Hey, she had it coming. Nobody messes with my friends. She fucked Edward over and then she insulted you. And there's no way she's going to fuck with your relationship, not when I'm around. That's what I told her. Well, along with calling her a no talent whore."

I hugged her, because I didn't know what else to say or do. "Thank you." I pulled back as a thought hit me. "What if she comes out in some other outfit?" Maybe models had a change of clothes with them at all times. Or worse. "What if she comes out in a robe and bids on him anyway?"

"That won't happen, dear," Esme said, coming up from behind me and smiling at all of us.

"Did she leave?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but she won't be bothering us for the rest of the night," Esme replied.

"How do you know?" Alice asked. "She seems like the type who would go away and then come back at the last minute, like an evil movie villain."

Esme looked around and lowered her voice. "I know because I locked her in the bathroom. The manager of the club is a dear friend of mine and he gave me the key. I told Tanya that the knob was broken and we'd have her out in a jiffy." She wrinkled her nose. "I figure a jiffy could be anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours. It's a shame that I was holding her purse at the time; she doesn't even have her phone or anything." She smiled widely.

"I think I love you," I blurted, while Rose and Alice laughed hysterically.

Esme pulled me into her arms. "I know I love you. You were classy and strong when you stood up to her. I couldn't ask for any better in a future daughter." I felt tears prick my eyes as I rested my head on her shoulder. She patted my back gently. "And you'll be happy to know my son is probably calling and firing Victoria as we speak."

I laughed in relief. "That is good news."

"She's a bitch and I never liked her anyway. It doesn't surprise me that she loves Tanya. Women like them belong together." She patted my back again before pulling away and giving me a blinding smile that reminded me of Edward. "Now, I have an auction to start. You go and get ready to spend a small fortune to buy my son. He's excited and so am I."

"Thank you, Esme."

"You're welcome, Bella." She flashed one final smile at the girls before heading toward the podium.

"Here we go!" Alice exclaimed, leading us over to the rows of chairs that had been set up for the interested bidders.

I took a seat in the front row, because that's where Alice and Rose dragged me. I was sandwiched between them, with Riley on Rose's right. I heard a stealthy whisper behind me and turned to see the grinning faces of Lauren and Jessica.

"Quite a show you put on back there," Lauren told me, sounding completely elated.

I groaned. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you were fighting over our favorite quarterback, before that unfortunate accident." Her eyes twinkled with delight. "This week's gossip column is going to be killer."

"Lauren, please, don't…" I stammered, trying to think of a way to convince her not to ruin Edward and me publically before we even had a chance to start.

She held up a hand. "Bella, please. While you're awesome and all, Tanya's the headliner here. Her humiliating herself by showing up here tonight is news, major news, and it's all mine. We're not going to say much about your standoff, just about her showing up when Edward's clearly moved on." Her eyes cut to Rose, who was watching her with narrow eyes. "I may mention your part in the evening's proceedings, seeing as the whole place saw you trip and heard her yelling." She used finger quotes around the word "trip" which made me smirk.

Rose nodded slowly. "Then you better get my name right. Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty's fiancée and long time Tanya hater."

Lauren laughed with delight. "Can I quote you on that?"

"Absolutely," Rose declared with a wicked smile. "I'd be happy to give you more info on the Ice Queen but I'm afraid that would upset Edward, but I will say she had it coming and leave it at that."

I was relieved Rose didn't go into detail about Tanya. Things were probably bad enough after the wine incident; the last thing we needed to do was pile on.

Jessica put her hand on my shoulder. "I just wanted to say, I'm really happy for you, Bella. I wish I could find a guy that looked at me the way he does you."

I bit back a comment about the way she was looking at a certain part of Edward's anatomy of which I was very fond and smiled at her. "I'm sure you will."

"Working on it," Lauren replied, glancing at the mirror in her compact. "Your man came through, by the way."

I didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "Came through with what?"

She smiled. "When we gave our names at the door, the maitre'd gave us a message from Edward. Apparently I'm supposed to meet Tyler Crowley after this is over!" She couldn't keep the excitement from her tone. "According to the note, he's very excited about it." I fought back a laugh. Of course he was. She was blond, blue-eyed and had gigantic tits. If Edward had only told him that much, it would probably be enough.

"And I'm meeting Sam Uley," Jessica supplied, biting her lip. "He's awfully big. I hope all of him is!" Dear God, the woman was obsessed with big dicks. I guess I couldn't really blame her. After all, I had Zeus to play with.

"Good luck," I told them, sincerely hoping that they'd hit it off with those guys and leave mine alone.

Lauren finished primping her face and smoothed her dark blue dress, displaying even more of her cleavage. "Luck has nothing to do with it, Bella. These girls will earn their keep." I stared at her in disbelief before dissolving into laughter. Rose, Alice, Jess and Lauren all joined me.

Riley rolled his eyes. "No wonder I'm gay," he stage whispered, setting us off even more. Just then, Esme walked up to the dais.

"Hello! Welcome to the first annual bachelor's auction benefitting the Children's Hospital. I won't keep you waiting. Please take a look at the handsome men who have agreed to loan themselves out for the night for this worthy cause." And out they came, fifteen or so handsome men in tuxes. I saw a couple local newscasters, some baseball players and then my eyes landed on him and he was all I could see. Edward Cullen in a tux should be illegal in all fifty states. He was just too gorgeous for words.

"Oh yeah, that's actually why I'm gay," Riley told us, his eyes on the excellent specimens of men in front of us. I couldn't blame him.

Rose laughed as Emmett strutted to his seat, a wide smile on his face as he flashed his dimples at the crowd. "Look at my man, trying to work it. How foolish of him." She sent him a little wave and he smiled wider.

Jasper and Edward both looked a little uncomfortable, their bodies stiff as they lowered themselves into their chair. Edward's eyes moved over the crowd and the moment he saw me, a blinding smile stole over his face. I grinned back at him. His eyes moved down my body and he mouthed something that looked like 'beautiful'. I blushed and put my hand on the heart pendant and mouthed 'thank you' back. He sat back, looking much happier than he had a moment ago.

Esme started the auction with the weatherman from channel 10 and I didn't even attempt to pay attention. There was only one man I wanted to see tonight and he wasn't going to be telling me about warm fronts, though he was already giving me one. His eyes remained on me as the crowd around us buzzed with bids and chatter. He had that same look in his eyes as he did that first football game I came to, when he looked at the camera and probably made every woman in the stadium and at home spontaneously orgasm.

I vaguely heard bids eclipsing $10,000 and I shook my head, trying to bring myself to pay attention. Edward had told me that no matter what I had to bid, to go ahead and do it, but if the weatherman was going for $15,000, what would he go for?

"It's only money," Alice whispered, somehow knowing what was bothering me, just like she always did. Only Edward's money, but yes, I just had to get over it. The money was going to help kids with cancer, so the more, the better.

Tyler Crowley came up next and I was surprised when Lauren started the bidding off with $5,000. I glanced at her and she shrugged. "I married a plastic surgeon for a couple reasons." She gestured down at her boobs. "Love and these. The love didn't last, but these will. And so will his very generous alimony checks. May as well have a little fun, right?" She raised her paddle to bid $7,500. Tyler was giving her a very bright smile so I assumed he'd figured out she was the girl he was going to be meeting later anyway. She ended up walking away $9,000 lighter but she seemed thrilled. "He's got good hands right? I mean, he takes those handoffs…" she trailed off, her eyes glazing over. "I'll find out soon enough."

Alice, Rose and I all exchanged smiles. Tyler wouldn't know what hit him. I'd better tell Edward to call more passing than running plays in the huddle next weekend, just to be safe.

Several more bachelors were auctioned off and then Esme pulled out the paper I'd given her. This was it. I leaned forward eagerly as she started her introduction. "Next up is the Cardinals own Emmett McCarty, the best offensive lineman in the league." Emmett was preening, walking to the edge of the stage and striking ridiculous he-man type pose that threatened both to split his tux in half and to cause those of us who knew what was coming to bust a gut. "This Herculean specimen is the life of any party." Emmett's head whipped toward Esme, his mouth falling open in horror as his mother figure unknowingly uttered his cock name, more or less. "He's a hard man to measure up to, but his heart is even bigger than the rest of him." Emmett's face got redder with each word. I glanced at Edward and Jasper who were laughing so hard they were holding onto one another. Rose and Alice weren't faring too well either. Fortunately, everyone around us seemed to be clueless as to what we all found so amusing. "Let's start the bidding at $1,000."

The bidding commenced and I laughed quietly as Rose shot a sharp look at each woman that dared to bid on Emmett. She scared at least three of them out of the bidding, it seemed to me. "Alright, we have a bid of $30,000, do I hear $35,000?" Esme asked. Riley grinned and finally lifted his paddle, joining the bidding. Emmett, who had started to recover from the shock of his introduction, shook his head emphatically.

"Wait a minute, can he bid?" he demanded, turning to Esme with a pleading look. "Mom!"

Esme leaned away from the mike and hissed at him. "Yes, he can! Don't you go making a scene at my auction." She leveled him with a look that made him pale and stick his lip out in a pout. "We have $35,000, do I hear 40?"

The bidding continued between Riley and some cougar in her 40's who appeared to be immune to the baleful glances that Rose was shooting her way. Rose stood and walked down the row, dropping into a seat just in front of the woman. I had no idea what she said but when Riley bid $50,000, the woman didn't lift her paddle. Emmett turned beseeching eyes to Esme but she banged her gavel and pronounced Emmett sold. He sulked and walked back to his seat, where Jasper and Edward weren't even attempting to hide their amusement. Emmett looked over at us and I shot him a triumphant grin. His eyes narrowed and then he started to smile. Oh, shit, I was in trouble.

Rose returned to her seat and pulled out her phone, texting something quickly before shutting it. Emmett took his phone out of his pocket and read what she sent him, his face falling comically and the pout returning.

"What did you tell him" I asked curiously.

Rose chuckled quietly. "That if he thinks about trying to outbid you for Edward, I'll cut him off until the wedding." Oooh, that was a good one. And clearly it was effective because his good humor did not return as the bidding continued.

Finally, Jasper was called up and Esme read from my paper again. "Jasper Whitlock is one of the Cardinals top wide receivers. His hands are practically legendary." Alice giggled next to me and murmured her agreement. "He's a southerner, hailing from Texas. He can tame the wildest Bucking Bronco, without breaking a sweat." Jasper's smile froze and his eyes got wide. He looked terrified. That would teach him to let Emmett use his phone. "Let's start the bidding at $5,000."

The bidding started and Alice bounced happily in her seat, clapping as each bidder lifted her paddle. Jasper didn't look nearly as pleased, especially when an old lady in the back row joined in. "That's Mrs. Fuller," Rose told us, her eyes twinkling. "She tells stories about her dogs. Both Jasper and Emmett were terrified of getting her."

"Oh, good! I was hoping she'd win!" Alice exclaimed.

Up on the stage, Emmett's pout went away and suddenly he was smiling. "I bid $50,000 on Jasper Whitlock," he shouted, completely ignoring the fact that they were only at $30,000 and he didn't have a paddle.

Esme paused and looked at him, but she really couldn't say anything since she'd let a guy purchase Emmett. Jasper turned and glared at Emmett, who just smiled broadly. "Do I have $55,000?"

Mrs. Fuller raised her paddle and Emmett huffed, taking out his phone and texting Rose as he yelled out, "$75,000." Mrs. Fuller paused and Rose got up and walked behind her, whispering something that kept her from raising her paddle again. Emmett grinned triumphantly when Esme declared him the winner. Jasper walked back and sat next to him with gritted teeth, that turned into a growl when Emmett slung his arm around his shoulders." "Hello, Beautiful. You and me are gonna have a real good time tonight."

Jasper threw his arm off and said something that we couldn't hear. It was probably for the best since it made Emmett throw his head back and laugh. "Now, now, Thor, is that any way to talk to your date?" He received an elbow to his gut and a cold shoulder as Jasper turned to face Edward.

Rose came back to us and again I asked what the text was about. "Emmett said to tell Mrs. Fuller that she could join them at their dinner table and have as many dances with his date as she liked." Alice dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"You're a pretty mean girlfriend," I told her.

"I can't help it! His face! He looked like that when I made him put on that tribal vest in the fashion show! It was priceless." She got the words out between gasps of air.

"Since our men are spending the evening together, and with Riley here of course," Rose smiled at him. "I guess you're my date for the evening, Alice?"

Her face lit up and she clapped her hands together. "Good, we can talk about the wedding." Rose rolled her eyes but Alice ignored her. "Now you're going to ask your cousin to be a bridesmaid, right?" Rose nodded. "I know Emmett has Edward and Jasper and that childhood friend of his, Garrett. Anyone else?" Rose shook her head. "So who are your other two?" Alice asked.

Rose looked down. "I don't really have any girlfriends. In fact," she sighed and looked up at us. "I know we haven't known each other for long but since your guys are going to be in the wedding anyway, would you maybe want to?"

Alice nudged me and smiled. "We were wondering when you were going to ask. I was afraid I'd have to write us in myself. Of course we will." I nodded my agreement. "Now, let's talk dresses."

I tuned them out and glanced at the stage, where Emmett and Jasper were having a heated conversation. Edward's eyes were on me and when I looked at him, he smiled. He was unbelievably handsome; his tux cut to perfection, his hair its usual untamed mess, his green eyes focused on me like a laser. Jasper said something to him and he shook his head, not bothering to look away from me. I felt my skin start to flush under the heat of that gaze. I knew I was going to get lucky tonight, no matter what, but the way he was looking at me made me want to offer Esme a million dollars and just drag him off to the nearest room to have my way with him.

As if she heard my thoughts, Esme smiled brightly and spoke into the microphone. "And finally, we have Edward Cullen, my son and starting quarterback for the Cards." Edward stood and walked center stage, his eyes still on mine. He was completely oblivious to the sighs that came from all corners of the room, the murmurs of approval at the sight of him in all his glory.

"That man does look amazing in a tux," Alice told me. "And that look. Jesus, Bella, how are you not on fire right now?"

"I am," I whispered back to her. "At least I feel like I am. Am I sweating?" Alice touched my brow and shook her head. Thank God, the fire only raged on the inside.

Esme looked down at the paper and snickered. "Edward could have been fashioned from the body of Zeus himself and taken his place amongst the other gods of Olympus, but we were graced with him here on earth." Edward quirked a brow at me and I just smiled back innocently. He smirked in response.

Behind him, Emmett's head whipped up and he mouthed 'Zeus' with a questioning glance. I nodded and he bent to ask Jasper something. Whatever Jasper said made him yell, "No way he's bigger!" and that's all it took to set Alice and Rose and hell, me too, off again. Esme shot Emmett a look and he quieted down again, but the pout was back on his face. This was turning into a night of win for me, provided I walked away with the big prize, that is.

"His successes on the field are many, and his father and I are quite proud of that, but we're even prouder of the man he's become." Edward tore his gaze away from mine to smile at his mother before turning back to me with an expectant look. I nodded. "Shall we start the bidding at $5,000?"

The bids started, fast and furious and I was shocked by the sheer number of women participating. A few had bid on Jasper and Emmett and some of the others and lost out, but the majority had clearly waited for Edward. _My Edward._ He was at $50,000 before I could even blink and the bidding wasn't slowing down at all. I sat and waited, deciding that Riley's method was the way to go.

The bidding eclipsed $100,000, which was the highest of the night, and there were still three women heavily involved. One was in her early 30's, with long black hair and stunning figure. I really kind of hated her. Another was in her 40's, her hair pulled back in a severe blond bun and her face unmoving, either because she was really serious about the bidding or botoxed beyond belief. Probably both. The other was in her fifties and looked to be a contemporary of Esme's. In fact, Esme frowned at her when she bid $125,000 and I wondered if she wasn't trying to send her a message to bow out.

She eventually did, and the other two kept going until the bid was at $200,000. I gulped, appalled at the idea of spending that kind of money but Edward seemed unbothered, still watching me with those hungry green eyes. He would be a bargain at any price, I supposed.

"$225,000," the blond declared. I watched the raven haired woman frown and shake her head. Now.

I raised my paddle. "$250,000," I said, blushing furiously when every eye turned to me. Alice bounced next to me and Rose shot a challenging smile to the crowd. She was still raring to kick some ass and I thought she just might take out the blond if she challenged me.

Blondie glared. "$275,000."

"$300,000," I countered. A murmur moved through the crowd. Esme beamed at me, Edward continued to watch me and Emmett threw his arms up in the air behind Edward, whooping his encouragement. Rose continued to give the woman a glare that should have scared her, but who could tell with her unmoving face?

"$325,000."

I countered with 350 and she took it 375. I felt my blood rushing through my veins and my competitive fire burning and I just blurted it out. "Half a million." Loud gasps accompanied my bid. Edward's gaze didn't waiver and he didn't appear to be irritated by my ridiculously large monetary leap. The blond sniffed but did not raise her paddle or the bid.

"Going once, going twice, sold to the beautiful lady in red for $500,000." Esme's glee was clear as day as she pronounced me the winner of the night. Now that the bidding was over, I felt some of the edge wear off. Jesus, had I just spent half a million dollars of Edward's money? Alice was hugging me, Rose was cheering and Esme was beaming like she'd just won the lottery. Edward…Edward was just smoldering as he held out a hand toward me.

I pulled myself out of Alice's grasp and walked toward him. He was only about ten feet away but it felt like a mile. Finally I was close enough and I slipped my hand into his. He hauled me onto the stage. "Hi," he whispered softly.

"Hi, yourself." I couldn't stop myself if I tried. I had to touch him. I combed my left hand through his hair and he flashed me that devastating smile just before his lips descended on mine. Then, nothing mattered. The roomful of people, his ex, shut in a bathroom somewhere, Emmett, plotting behind him, his mother and father; they all disappeared and it was just him and me, as it should be. We kissed for minutes, or hours, or days, who knew. Finally he pulled back, kissing my nose before smiling at me again. "I missed you."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you, too."

He chuckled and hugged me to him. "Are you sure about that? It seems that a lot was going on out here while I was stuck in a room full of half naked men."

"That sounds like more fun than I had," I told him. He frowned and I kissed him again. "It was interesting," I told him when we came up for air.

"Interesting might be the word for it," he muttered. "I'm so sorry that Tanya showed. Dad told me everything. I left a message for Victoria but she hasn't called me back yet." He grimaced. "Big surprise."

"Ahem." We glanced over to find Esme grinning at us. "Not that we're not all enjoying the show, but you may want to continue your moment elsewhere." I glanced around and noticed that every eye in the place was on us. Many of the women were glaring at me and I stepped a little closer to Edward. His arms tightened around me as he met their gazes head on, then he flashed me that irresistible smile and addressed the crowd.

"Sorry about our display, folks. I just had to thank my girlfriend for spending a small fortune to claim what's already hers." Several faces fell at his words but a few people started to smile. Like me, they were unable to resist an Edward Cullen smile.

He turned back to me and brought my hand to his lips. "I believe you owe me the first dance," he told me.

I giggled. "I think that's the other way around. I bought you, after all, so you owe me."

He chuckled and led me off the stage. I don't know how he did it, but one glance at the orchestra and they began to play. "That I do." He pulled me into his arms and at last, I was dancing with my boyfriend. A few other couples fell into step around us but he was all I wanted to see.

"Thank you," he told me, tightening his grip on my waist as we moved to the music.

"Are you thanking me for spending half a million dollars of your hard earned money?" I asked on a giggle.

He grinned and kissed my cheek. "No, I'm thanking for you for being mine. I'm thanking you for being here, in my arms right now, and I'm thanking you for loving me."

"I think it would be impossible not to," I told him, because honestly, who wouldn't fall for this man? How was I the lucky one?

He ran his thumbs along the curve of my back and I melted into him. "You look stunning," he told me. I blushed and buried my face in his neck. "I mean it, Bella. I almost swallowed my tongue when I saw you. I've never seen you look more beautiful." I looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I think it's your heart, that one and this one." I pointed at his chest and then at my pendant. "They're what complete the look."

Edward's eyes darkened and he kissed me again, harder this time. "I can't wait to get you home and have you wearing only the necklace," he murmured. I felt a blast of desire move through me at his words and again I wondered about dragging him off. Maybe we could find a room right next to where Tanya was stuck and get it on, loudly, while she listened. No, it was a fun thought but I never wanted anyone to hear what he sounded like when we made love. That was for me only.

Raised voices caught my attention and Edward and eye looked over to the side of the dance floor, where Jasper and Emmett were arguing. "I own you and I want to dance," Emmett said, his light blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Dance with your date," Jasper told him, irritation all over his handsome face. Rose and Alice were standing nearby, laughing, of course.

"If I do, then I'm dancing with you after," Emmett told him.

"You wouldn't do it anyway," Jasper replied hotly.

"Wanna bet?" Emmett asked, his eyes alight with challenge.

"No."

"Too bad, it's done." Emmett walked over to Riley and held out his hand. "I believe I owe you a dance?" Riley laughed but joined Emmett on the floor. "Who's the chick here?" Emmett asked.

"You are," Riley replied, putting his arms around Emmett's waist. Emmett grinned and put his around Riley's shoulders. He turned to Jasper. "Since you refuse to dance with me, for now, you're dancing with the second bidder." Mrs. Fuller appeared at Jasper's side and he sighed but followed her out onto the floor. Edward was laughing against me, his muscles bunching underneath his tux. I really, really wanted to unbutton his shirt and run my fingers over his gorgeous abs.

"Do we have to stay for dinner?" I asked anxiously.

He eyed me for a moment, his green eyes sparkling in the light. "If we don't do dinner here tonight, then I'm taking you out sometime this week or next, to an actual restaurant."

"Why Edward Cullen, are you asking me out on a date?"

He nodded seriously. "Yes, Bella Swan, I believe I am."

I reached up and traced his cheekbone. "Then I'm more than happy to say yes."

His smile lit up his face. "Good. Then we can go." I started to move off the dance floor but he stilled me. "Right after I do one thing. Stay here."

He walked over to the band and whispered something in the leader's ear. He nodded and Edward came back to me. The music changed and I recognized the tune. I felt my heart start to pound as he swept me back into his arms.

"The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek," he sang. It was off tune but his voice was still beautiful and I moved against him. "I never will forget, the way you look tonight." He kissed my earlobe as he sang the words, sending shivers down my spine. My arms tightened around him as we swayed and he sang.

When the song was over, he pulled back and smiled down at me. "The first dance and the last."

"They'll always be yours," I told him, my heart in my words. It was as close as I'd ever come to telling him that I would be with him forever if he wanted.

"I'm counting on that," he replied, kissing me again. "Now, seeing as you call the shots tonight, big spender, I believe you wanted me to get you out of here?"

His voice was pure sex and I clenched my thighs in automatic reaction. "That's right, I own you tonight, don't I?" My voice was breathless but it couldn't be helped.

Edward grinned wickedly. "That's right. I'm yours to do with as you please."

All sorts of lovely images filled my mind, all of them involving Edward naked. One command came to the forefront. "Take me home, now."

"Yes, my lady." He took my hand into his. The night had been nearly perfect and it was only going to get better.

* * *

**A/N So there you have it, finally. I hope the auction lived up to expectations. I know I had a blast with it and hopefully you did too. I can pretty much predict at least two outtakes that you may have interest in when it comes to this chapter, but I'll see what you have to say before I commit to them. Half a mill for Edward Cullen...still a bargain, I think!**

**A picture of what Bella's dress and the pendant look like are up on my profile. Well, the picture of the dress is black but you'll get the gist anyway. **

**The Russian curses are from google translator and hopefully accurate. The first word means idiot and the second is bitch, apparently. My Russian readers can tell me if I got that right!  
**

**Super Bowl week is here! I've thought long and hard on my prediction, and I still feel the game could go either way, but my love for Mike Tomlin and the face that Lawrence Timmons is a Nole is making me going with Pittsburgh. Sorry, Packer fans, draft some Noles and my heart will be yours. I really do think it's going to be a tight game. I was going to pick the Pack last week, but this week I'm with the Steelers. I'll probably change my mind several times before then, but it's in print now. Feel free to laugh at me next Monday if I'm wrong ;)**

**I see a lemon on the horizon...see you next week!  
**


	24. Chapter 24 Forward Progress

**A/N Football is done for the season *sobs*. Congrats to my Packers fans! Condolences to my Steelers gals. It ended up being a good game (after halftime) which was all that really mattered to me. I'll try to fulfill our football needs until next season is upon us. So far away *cries* On with the chapter, you're not interested in my whining!  
**

First & Ten Chapter 24

EPOV

From the moment I first stepped on that stage, my entire being was focused on Bella. She was beyond exquisite tonight and it had taken every ounce of willpower that I had not to leap off the stage and claim her as mine. My fingers had itched to touch her and I felt like a drug addict needing his fix all through the bidding. I don't even know if I breathed again until her hand touched mine. Then I felt complete and triumphant and just like the luckiest guy in the world. My Bella had claimed me instead. There really wasn't anything much hotter than that, as far as I could tell.

I held her hand in mine the whole way home, enjoying the solitude once again. I didn't mind being on display, but I couldn't make love to her in a room full of people, no matter how much I wanted to. It was strange how much it felt like the first time all over again, like we hadn't made love countless times already. Things felt different now, in a good way. She was mine and I was hers and people knew it. Even though we'd been official for awhile, it felt even more solidified and I really liked this feeling.

I pulled into my parking space and hurried around to help Bella out of the car. She smiled up at me and again I found myself unable to resist her lips, pressing her back against my car and devouring her right then and there. My hands moved down her sexy dress, loving the way it showed off her gorgeous body. I slid them around and cupped her ass, her extremely hot ass that everyone now knew about as well. I didn't know if I was as happy about that fact though.

Bella pulled back with a laugh. "Anxious, are we?"

"Have you looked at yourself tonight?" Her smile brightened and I kissed her again, then I cupped her cheek in my hand. "I'm so sorry that Tanya showed up."

She giggled. "I'm not. I got to lay into her, then Rose dumped wine her and your mother locked her in a bathroom. I couldn't have asked for any better." She paused and titled her head. "Well, I did want to hit her, but I figured that wasn't the time or place. Maybe I should have let Rose do it like she wanted to though."

While that would have been funny as hell, I was glad she didn't give into that desire. As for other desires, though, I hope she gave into them all. "I think she's likely to stay away after this evening."

Bella grinned at me. "I won't complain." She laced her fingers through mine and pushed off the car. "Now, take me inside and then just take me."

Like I needed to be told that twice. I scooped her up into my arms as she gaped at me. "What was that for? I can walk."

I smirked at her. "I'm faster, and suddenly I'm in a hurry."

Bella rested her head on my shoulder as she laughed. "Well, who am I to argue with that?" I carried her into the elevator and smiled at the older couple that was staring at us. Bella buried her head in my neck and kept on giggling until they got off on the fifth floor. My phone started to ring and Bella used her left hand to dig it out of my pocket. "Victoria," she murmured, the amusement leaving her tone. I didn't blame her. It was time I dealt with this.

"Go ahead and answer," I told her as I carried her out of the elevator, heading down the hallway. I wasn't letting her go to talk to that traitor.

She frowned but answered. "Hello, Edward's phone. This isn't Tanya; I'm sure you're shocked and dismayed to hear."

I laughed then, placing her on her feet as I unlocked the door and ushered her inside. I didn't know what Victoria said but Bella snorted. "I'm afraid your precious friend was unable to put in a bid on _my _boyfriend." I thrilled at the possessive way she said that. "She met with an unfortunate accident." Bella paused and laughed. "She wasn't harmed, but I'm afraid her Chanel was brutally murdered." What I wouldn't give to have seen that wine flying at Tanya. Maybe someone got it on video. A man could hope.

Bella smirked. "I didn't have a thing to do with it. I can't help it if many people dislike your queen." Another pause. "No, I can't tell you where she is right now. I can just tell you where she isn't, and that's with Edward. Your little plan was foiled, Victoria." She glanced at me and smiled. "And now I believe Edward would like to speak to you."

Damn right I would. I took the phone from her and pulled her into my side, not wanting any space between us until sometime tomorrow at the earliest. "Victoria," I said, my tone fairly even considering I wanted to tell her to fuck off. There was time for that though.

"Listen, Edward, I don't know what you heard but…"

Oh yeah, she sounded panicked. Good. "What I heard was that you told Tanya that I was single and that she should show up and reclaim me." It made my blood boil. How dare she try to interfere with my relationship?

"I did no such thing!"

"Then what did you do, Victoria?" It didn't matter, she couldn't save herself now.

"I simply told her that it would be good press for her to show up and put in a bid on you for old time's sake, to show that there was no bad blood despite all the history between you. I can't help it if she misunderstood. It must be the language barrier."

I couldn't believe the audacity of the woman. "The language barrier? Really, Victoria? Like you haven't been pushing me toward Tanya ever since we broke up? Like you didn't try to convince me to keep my relationship a secret because it would be bad for my image? You've wanted me to be with Tanya from day one and you don't respect my feelings on the matter at all."

She huffed into the phone. "It's not about feelings! It's about what makes the most sense for your career!"

"My career is the quarterback of the Arizona Cardinals. Who I'm dating has no bearing on that." I was so fucking sick of being thought of as some corporate entity.

"You're a brand, Edward, and it's best to package you as the hot single guy, or the hot taken guy dating a famous supermodel. That's what people want to see. Not you and some nobody whose name they've never heard and will never remember once you've gotten tired of slumming it."

She did not just say that. I had to have imagined that she just referred to me dating Bella as slumming it. Except she had and I wasn't imagining a thing. That was it. "Slumming it would be going back to a woman who wasn't a tenth of the person that Bella is. Slumming it would be allowing a woman who cheated on me back into my life. And slumming it would be allowing you to continue to be my employee." I barely resisted punching the wall in anger. It wouldn't do to let her cause me to damage my hand though. Bella must have known, because she took my free hand in hers and her touch calmed me somewhat.

"What? But…" she spluttered. Was she really so delusional that she thought I wasn't going to fire her?

"No, Victoria. I am done. You have insulted Bella for the last time. You've overstepped your bounds for the last time as well. Your job was to handle the press and various appearances, not my personal life. I put up with your insults for far too long and I'm through with that. You're fired. I'll talk to Alec and he'll send you some sort of severance, though you really don't deserve one after what you've done. Why don't you give Tanya a call, since you're so fond of her? I'm sure she could use another sycophant to suck up to her. You can expect to hear from Alec by Monday at the latest."

"You can't do this!" she shrieked. "I've done so much for you!"

"You scheduled some photo shoots and talked to the press occasionally. I've got friends that could do it just as well, if not better." Alice came immediately to mind, though I didn't know if she'd have the time. It was worth mentioning though.

"You don't know anything," she hissed, going from disbelieving to angry now.

I looked at Bella, who was watching me calmly, a little smile playing over her lips. "I know plenty of things. I know that the woman I love smacked down my ex in a very classy way, which isn't something you'd know anything about. I know that who I date only matters to me and my friends and family. And I know that I've spent entirely too much time talking to you tonight when I should be making love to the woman that owns my heart, soul and body. Goodbye, Victoria. Good luck latching onto someone who doesn't mind your overbearing, judgmental, snobby attitude. You're officially fired." I hung up the phone, watching as the smile on Bella's face grew.

She stood on her tiptoes and planted a hard kiss on me, driving me back a couple of steps with the force of her body on mine. "Best tackle I've ever had," I told her, laughing as she steered me down the hallway toward the bedroom.

"Naturally, I'm the best." That she was. "I own all those things, do I?" she asked, her eyes glinting with what was surely lust. I'd seen it enough in her eyes to recognize it now.

"You know you do," I told her, letting her push me into the bedroom. Instead of moving toward the bed she pushed me against the wall.

She ran her fingers down the front of my shirt, tracing them over my chest through the fabric. I bit back a grin. She never, ever tired of my chest and especially my abs. It was sexy as hell that all I had to do was take off my shirt and she lost all train of thought.

"You're mine." She bit her lip and looked up at me, looking almost dazed at the idea.

"Completely," I agreed.

"And tonight, because I officially bought you, I really do own you, even though technically it's your money, so you probably own you." She was babbling again, which was absolutely one of my favorite things.

"You own me all the time," I told her. "It doesn't matter whose money it was, you won me fair and square."

"So then, tonight, you have to do anything I say?" she asked, her voice squeaking a little on the word anything. Why did it always get better and better with this woman? I thought nothing could be hotter than fucking her in the locker room, but at the mere thought of her directing me to do her bidding all night long, I was harder than I'd ever been it seemed. My dick was literally throbbing in my pants and my palms were starting to sweat.

"Yeah," I managed to choke out, between visions of Bella in black leather and thigh high boots, silk scarves and handcuffs. I didn't really go for the whole dominatrix thing but if she wanted to take control for the night, I was more than amenable to that idea. I even had a couple of those items on hand.

She tugged my shirt and undershirt out from my pants and ran her hands over my abs. I dug my fingers into the wall and let my head fall back, enjoying the feeling of her warm fingers trailing over my chest. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to do things," I wondered aloud, though I really wasn't in any hurry for her to stop touching me anytime in this century.

"You will," she replied, her voice a little breathy. "I'm just checking out the merchandise first."

I chuckled and she moved her hands down to my pants, undoing the button. She reached into my boxers and gripped Zeus and suddenly I didn't feel like laughing anymore. "Yeah," she said, nodding her head. "That'll do."

"I should hope so, after you outed him to the world tonight," I told her. I'd guessed it was coming after Emmett and Jasper's introductions but instead of horrifying me, I'd been amused. Especially after Emmett's outburst.

Bella blushed and bit her lip. "You weren't mad, were you?" she asked as she started to stroke me gently.

"Sweetheart, mad is the last thing I am, especially when your hand is on my cock."

She grinned and pulled at my waist with her free hand. I kicked off my shoes and helped her tug my pants down. "Were you mad before though?"

She ran her thumb over the head of my cock and I felt my eyes cross. "No, I thought it was funny," I managed to gasp.

"Me too. Having your mom read it just added to the hilarity. I thought Rose was going to start rolling around on the floor."

"Baby, I love you; but please don't talk about my mother when your hand is on my cock."

She giggled and patted my dick again, just like she had the first time. God, I adored this woman. "Alright, good point."

"I've got a good point for you," I told her, pulled her against me and letting her feel just how good and pointy I was.

Bella laughed again. I'd never tire of the sound of her laughter, not even when I was in my nineties. "I can feel that you do. But I'm not quite ready for that yet." Her eyes challenged me to argue with her but I wasn't about to. She owned me after all.

"Well, what are you ready for, sweetheart?" I asked in my sexiest voice. I was aching to get my hands on her.

She looked at me and bit her lip. "I want you to touch me."

I smiled and traced a line from the sleeve of her dress up her throat; barely touching her but completely fascinated by the way her skin pebbled under my touch. Always so responsive. It was sexy as hell.

"Like this?" I asked, continuing my journey along the line of her jaw and down the right side of her neck, tracing along her sleeve and down to her chest, brushing my finger over the shimmery material that covered her breasts.

She let out a shuddery breath and nodded. "That's a start."

I chuckled quietly as her hands moved back up my torso. I shrugged out of my jacket, making sure to keep my fingers moving over her skin, tracing little lines up her arms. "What else?" I asked, nudging her so that we switched positions and she was the one leaning against the wall.

"I want you to kiss me," she told me. I grinned and bent toward her, just brushing her lips with mine. Her arms tightened around me and she sought to deepen the kiss but I pulled away. After all, she hadn't given me explicit directions so I was at liberty to do what I wanted.

I kissed the curve of her cheek and down along her jaw, moving up to press my lips behind her ear. I sucked her earlobe into my mouth and nibbled gently and she let out the first of what I planned on being many of her sexy moans of the night.

"Where?" I whispered into her ear.

Her head landed against the wall as she sagged against it a little when I bit her ear gently again. "Where what?"

I smiled and nipped her lobe again. "Where do you want me to kiss you?" I made my way down her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses on her soft skin.

"Oh, God." Her fingers wove into my hair and she started tugging none too gently. "Everywhere."

That was all I needed to hear. I took her hand and tugged her over to the bed, continuing my assault on her neck. I moved my hands behind her and felt for her zipper, lowering it slowly, brushing her silky hair out of the way to be sure that I didn't get it caught in the teeth. Even though I was burning for her, tonight I wanted to go slow and savor her, to cherish her the way she deserved.

I pushed the fabric aside, loving the feel of her soft skin underneath my fingers. I traced light lines down her spine and she shivered in my arms. I kissed her lips again as I freed her arms from her dress, moving it down her body.

She broke our kiss with a laugh as her dress hit the floor. "I forgot to take off my shoes. I'm going to fall!"

I stilled her before she could do anything rash. "No, leave them on." She smirked but did as I asked, letting me help her step out of the dress while keeping those sexy red heels on.

"I thought I was the one in charge," she said, poking her lip out in a pretty pout that made my cock twitch.

"You are. I was just hoping that maybe you'd be okay with it?" I gave her a pleading look and her pout melted into a laugh.

"I could never say no to you."

I felt my heart skip a beat as I thought of the implication behind those words. I hoped that would always be the case. One day I'd be asking her the most important question of our lives. It wasn't a matter of if at this point, but when.

Bella tilted her head and watched me steadily. "So, no comment?"

I shook my head, trying to clear the image of myself sliding a diamond ring onto her left finger. "About what?"

She frowned. "I think I'm insulted."

What? "Why would you be…" and then I really focused in on her and my mouth went dry. Bella was wearing nothing underneath her dress, and obviously she'd been wearing nothing the whole time. I didn't know how to react to that. "Wow," was about all I could manage and she laughed.

"Did you notice?"

"Sweetheart, you're naked; it would be hard not to notice." Hard was a very fitting word, all in all.

She shook her head. "Not that." She moved her left hand over her own body, though she seemed to be going in slow motion, or maybe it was just because I was anxious to move it and touch her myself. "This," she said, pointing to a small spot above her hip that…holy shit.

"Is that my number?" I asked, because sure as hell there was a small 10 just above her right hip bone. "Is that real?" My fingers itched to touch it.

She stepped away from me as I reached for her and I felt like I had the time my mom confiscated my favorite truck when I left it out and she tripped over it when I was four. So not fair.

"Do you like it?" she asked, not answering my questions but I didn't really care. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it.

"Yes." It was so incredibly hot, the thought of her permanently wearing my number. If it wasn't real, I sure as hell wanted it to be.

Bella giggled and I finally tore my eyes away from her hip and met her laughing brown ones. "What?"

"Who knew that calm, cool, collected Edward Cullen could be reduced to jelly just by seeing his number on my body?"

"You did," I told her, taking a step back toward her, needing to touch it.

She laughed again. "Maybe I did." She idly ran her fingers over the number and I pulled her hand away and touched it in her place.

I felt a surge of disappointment when I realized it wasn't real. "Fake," I told her, not that it still wasn't sexy as hell. But sexy and permanent was even better.

Her fingers joined mine as we both touched the area together. "Disappointed?" she asked.

I met her eyes again and shrugged. "Maybe a little bit. It's hot as hell. But it's probably too soon for something like that." I guess. Sort of. Though I wouldn't mind.

Bella started unbuttoning my shirt as I continued to run my fingers over her hip. It was so fucking hot. I had a feeling that I'd always see it there, even when it washed away or whatever temporary tattoos did.

"I think it's a little early for something like that, yet," she said. My finger jerked on her skin and I looked into her face quickly. She was smiling softly as she pushed open my shirt and started touching my chest.

"Yet? As in, you'll get one someday?" I didn't even try to hide the hope in my tone.

Bella's eyes twinkled with amusement. "I'd consider it, after we were together for a long time."

I grinned at her as she pushed my shirt off my shoulders and tugged the sleeves off. "How long is a long time?"

She threw back her head and laughed. "You really, really like it don't you?"

"Hell yes I do. I'm just wondering on a time frame." I was gonna put that shit on my calendar, my computer, my blackberry and whatever other implements of time I could come up with.

Bella shook her head. "I can't give you one, Edward. Let's just say, if I do something like that, it'll be when I'm certain that we're staying together forever."

Fair enough, though I was already certain. Still, we needed more time. "So, say the day after I ask you to marry me?" I suggested, waiting to see what her reaction to that little statement would be.

I don't know what I expected, but I certainly wasn't prepared when her knees buckled and she started to sink to the floor. I caught her before her ass hit the ground and pulled her against me.

"Bella? Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

She smacked my chest halfheartedly. "You can't say things like that!" she whispered softly, resting her head against my shoulder as I lifted her and sat us both on the bed.

"Why not?" I was baffled by her reaction.

"Because between that and your mother's little comments, I'll start thinking it's really going to happen."

I tilted her chin up so that she was looking at me when I answered her. "It is going to happen, Bella." Her eyes filled with tears and I started to freak out. "Please don't cry, baby. I won't push you. But you have to know that I love you more than anything in this world and one day I do plan on asking you to marry me."

"I…I hope for that of course, but I can't let myself believe it will definitely happen, until it does." Her eyes still swam with tears but they weren't spilling over, thankfully.

That was some interesting logic, but I long ago learned not to question the female mind. My mother had her own way of thinking and it was best to just go along with it.

"Well, how about I do the believing for both of us for now and you work on catching up to me?" I suggested.

"Okay," she agreed, pressing a kiss to the base of my neck. "But just so you know, I do believe in us. I just don't know if I can let myself believe in forever yet. It's almost too hard to believe already."

I tightened my arms around her and kissed her until we were both breathless. "Believe in that," I told her and she gave me a shaky smile. "Believe in this." I twined my fingers with hers. "Believe in us."

"I do," she replied, smiling up at me.

"See, you already know your line," I told her, laughing when she tried to punch me. I caught her fist in my hand and kissed it.

She blew out a breath and smiled at me. "Alright then, Cullen, the day after you put a ring on my finger, I'll get your number tattooed on me."

Hell yes. "You will?" I asked. There was a good possibility she was messing with me after my "I do" comment.

"Yes."

"And I'm going with you when you do," I told her, because, well, she'd be half naked around whomever the tattoo artist was and it would also be hot as hell.

She made a little "hmmm" sound and nodded. "Okay, as long as you get one too."

I had no problem with that. "What would I be getting?"

Bella shrugged. "I've got a long time to come up with something, don't I?"

I bent and nibbled on her neck. "Who said it was going to be a long time?"

She shrieked and batted at my back. "Stop that. You're distracting me."

"Distracting you from what?" As if I didn't know.

"Sex! You're supposed to be servicing me right now!"

That was a very valid point. I'd let myself get sidetracked by tattoos and marriage. What an odd conversation we were having. Typical when it came to her though.

"Well, my all means then." Before she could blink I had her pressed into the bed and my lips were on hers as my hands moved down her body, tracing over her breasts and her stomach before I finally made my way to her pussy, stroking her clit lightly.

Bella gasped against my lips and pushed her body toward me. I chuckled as I moved my lips from hers and kissed her cheek. "I believe you told me I had to kiss you."

"Yes." She nodded. "Now get back here and do it." She reached up and tugged on my hair, which of course made me harder than I already was.

"You didn't say where, though," I replied, trailing my lips back down her neck. "I'm just going to explore until you decide just where you want me."

Bella moaned as I pressed harder against her clit and kissed my way down her chest, pressing my lips first to her heart pendant and then against each of her nipples but not doing what I wanted to do, which was suck them into my mouth. She'd said kiss after all.

I kissed the underside of each breast before trailing my lips across her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I looked up at her and smiled at the frustrated expression on her face. Her lips were swollen and her face was flushed and she looked more than ready for me to take her. She was absolutely stunning.

"I'm kissing you," I replied, trying to act innocent as I kissed her left hip bone and then made my way over the right, where that number ten was taunting me.

"But you didn't…" she broke off, blowing out a breath as I pressed my closed lips to the number.

"I didn't what?" I asked, kissing the hip bone next.

"You didn't use your tongue," she told me. Oh yeah, she was definitely frustrated.

"You didn't tell me to," I reminded her.

"Okay, Mr. Literal, use your tongue then."

I chuckled against her hip. "To do what? Lick stamps? Taste some pasta? Have a lollipop?"

"You're not being a very good love slave," she told me petulantly.

"You're not being a very good mistress," I replied, laughing. "Or is it master?"

She snorted. "Like I know? That's not my thing! Just, you know, do the good stuff!"

I thought about questioning her on the good stuff but decided against it because she would probably have a fit. I wanted to tease her, not piss her off. I pressed open mouthed kisses to the fake tattoo, but just barely resisted licking it. I'd do that when it was real. All the damn time. She'd have a hard time getting me to move my mouth from that spot then.

Bella sighed and relaxed as my lips and tongue moved over her stomach. "Where do you want me, love?"

She didn't answer me with words, but her fingers met mine on her pussy. That was so damn sexy. I held her hand there for a moment, working her clit together. She moaned loudly and I smiled as I kissed my way down to her pussy, moving our hands before I licked her lightly. Her thighs tensed at my first touch and I loved it. I loved how she reacted to my every touch. I pulled her left leg over my shoulder, smiling against her clit as I felt her shoe on my back. I'd have to be careful or I might have the heel tearing into my skin. It was hard to care at this moment though.

I flicked her clit back and forth with my tongue a few times before sucking it into my mouth and nibbling gently. She shrieked and her legs tightened around me. I swirled my tongue down her slit, moving it up and down a few times before I slid my tongue inside her pussy and wiggled it around, while I pressed against her clit with two fingers.

Bella's hips thrusts against my face, her thighs gripping me tight as she approached her orgasm. Her taste and her scent surrounded me as I moved back up to her clit, blowing against it before I started licking it again. A couple minutes later, she came hard, her leg muscles contracting around my head as I worked her over with my tongue. I loved feeling her body react to me and watching her lose control.

I yanked off my boxers before making my way back up her body, stopping to give her nipples a little attention. I sucked on first the right, and then the left, pulling each nipple into my mouth and swirling it with my tongue. Bella's hands held me to her breast, tugging on my hair in approval with each lick and then tugging harder when I bit gently.

Her legs wrapped around my waist as I kissed and sucked my way back up her neck to her gorgeous face. I rubbed my cock against her wetness as my lips met hers again. She kissed me hard, gripping my shoulders tightly as she arched her body against mine.

"Want you, now," she murmured.

I chuckled and kissed her jaw. "You want me to what?"

Her eyes, which had been nearly closed as she gave herself over to pleasure, snapped open and she glared at me. "I want you," she paused and punctuated her words by pointing at me. "To fuck." I laughed as she put took her pointing finger and put it in her other hand, which was in an "o" shape as she gave me the universal symbol for a dick sliding into a pussy. "Me." She then pointed at herself. Both of our bodies were shaking as I laughed harder. Her eyes were snapping at me but her lips were smiling, so I knew I wasn't in too much trouble for playing dumb.

"Well, then, I better get to it, huh?" I lifted her hips and slid inside her, all amusement leaving me as I felt her pussy clamp around my cock. She gripped my waist with her legs as she locked them around my back. The shoes were still on and that was just so incredibly hot that I thrust hard and deep. Bella squeaked a little and tightened her grip on me; just liked I hoped she would.

I kissed her hard as I thrust in and out of her, her legs flexing against me as her hips moved up to meet mine. God, she felt so good around me. So hot and wet and tight. I could happily spend all my time making love to her. Bella tilted her head back and moaned. I pressed my lips to her neck, sucking on it as I thrust harder. I slid my hand between us and stroked her clit again, knowing it wouldn't take long to set her off. Bella yelled my name as she tightened around me, coming hard, her heels digging into my back. I moaned and pushed deep inside her, feeling my balls tighten as I erupted inside her.

I rolled us, staying inside her but moving her so that we were both on our sides. She winced and unlocked her legs from around me. I realized I was crushing her right leg so I slid out of her and lifted myself up so she could move her leg out from under me. She did so, kicked off her shoes, and then moved closer to me. I tightened my grip on her and rolled onto my back, letting her rest her head on my shoulder.

"Did I earn my keep?" I asked. She kissed my shoulder and then bit it lightly, which made my balls start to tingle. Not again. I could never get enough of her. I hoped that never changed. I traced my finger over the heart pendant she wore. I seriously loved seeing her wear a piece of jewelry that I bought for her.

"You were alright." I lifted my head to glare down at her and she giggled. "Well, I mean, you were great, but I don't know if you were half a million dollars great." I tickled her and she shrieked, writhing against me which of course got me all hot and bothered again. Her eyes widened when she felt my cock stirring against her leg. "Again?"

I chuckled and pinned her to the bed. "I have to earn my keep, don't I?" She shivered as my hands moved over her hips. "Time to work off all that money. I hope you're ready for a long night."

Her eyes flashed with challenge. "Show me what you got."

I chuckled and thrust into her again. I'd show her that I was worth every penny.

Xoxoxoxox

Sunlight was streaming into the bedroom when I started to stir. A glance at my clock told me it was nearly eleven. I hadn't slept in that late in years. Even during the offseason I was usually up and working out by nine at the latest. Bella mumbled something that sounded like "not time" but didn't get up as I inched out from under her and made my way into the bathroom. My muscles were tight and I knew it was because we'd made love well into the morning. I think we finally collapsed at five. I grinned at myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. It had been a very good night.

I cleaned up a little and went back into the bedroom. Bella was snoring lightly and I laughed quietly at her. She was sprawled on her stomach and her face was mostly buried in the pillow. I left her to sleep and pulled on a t-shirt and boxers before making my way into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of apple juice and turned on the coffee for Bella.

I opened the front door and grabbed my copy of _The Republic_, flipping past the front pages and for once, the sports section and pulled out the entertainment section and set it aside. I'd wait for Bella to get up before I read the article. I saw the picture of the two of us, staring into one another's eyes right after we kissed in front of Lauren and Jessica, along with the headline: _Cullen Scores off the Field. _I chuckled and opened my cell phone, noting that there were several missed calls.

Two were from Victoria, which was no surprise. My mother, also not a shock. There were a couple from Tommy as well. I called him back first.

"Well, Edward, I hear congratulations are in order."

I laughed and leaned back on the couch. "Been reading the gossip columns, Tommy? Or are you and my dad still talking like little old ladies?"

He chuckled. "Both. I would be remiss as an agent if I didn't pay attention to your press."

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my juice. "What did you think?"

"I think she's a beautiful young lady and that you two love each other a lot. You managed to impress the reporters, and of course your parents are beside themselves." I felt my cheeks getting warm and I was glad that Bella was still sleeping so she couldn't tease me about blushing again. "Did you read it yet?"

"No, I was waiting for Bella to get up."

He let out a little hum and I chuckled as I realized that I'd just announced that she'd spent the night. Well, she was my girlfriend after all.

"Listen, I do need to tell you something. I fired Victoria last night."

He laughed. "I don't think I need to ask why. Your mother was full of piss and vinegar when your father called this morning."

"Do you know anybody I should hire? Any recommendations? I'm considering talking to a friend but she already has a job that keeps her pretty busy. I think she could help out until I find someone though."

"I'll make some calls. I can think of a few people who might fit the bill."

"Yeah, well, I need someone to handle my press and obligations, but not my social life, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do. She overstepped her bounds way too many times, starting when she encouraged you to become involved with Tanya in the first place. If you would have just screwed her the one time, the rest of us wouldn't have had to deal with her for nearly a year."

"Believe me, once was too much. Oh well, I'm with the right girl now."

He chuckled. "It seems you are. I'll get back to you with some names. I'm glad you're happy."

I looked up as Bella wandered in, clutching a coffee cup in her hand. She was wearing my jersey and had a raging case of bed head. She looked adorable and I wanted her all over again. "Thanks, Tommy. I've gotta go."

"Talk to you later, Edward. Bye."

I hung up and smiled at Bella as she sat down on the couch next to me. She took a hit of coffee before setting it down and pressing her lips to my cheek. "Morning."

"Good morning, love. Better evening." She giggled and I wrapped my arm around her. "You ready for this?" I gestured at the entertainment section in front of us.

"Sure." She picked it up and laughed at the headline. "Cliché much?" She focused on the picture and grinned. "You look like you love me."

I pulled her in closer and nuzzled her neck. "That's because I do."

Bella grinned and started to read. "Edward Cullen was long thought to be nearly as untouchable off the field as he is on." She chuckled while I groaned. "Good line, girls! But that was before a sneaky reporter stole his heart out from under all of us." I laughed this time while she huffed. "I'm not sneaky!"

I took the paper from her and started to read myself. "Make no mistake, ladies, this man is taken. His face lights up when he looks at her and the things he said about her made our cold, cynical hearts go pitty pat. To borrow a term from his sport, he's been sacked." I grinned over at Bella who was laughing and shaking her head.

"Those two!"

"Best sack I ever took," I told her, kissing her before reading on, with Bella reading over my shoulder. "This isn't bad at all. They quoted us directly a few times and established that we were together before your promotion but that it's not remotely related. Oh, look! Here's the part about Tanya." Bella sat forward as I read the gossip quick hits section.

"Edward Cullen is pretty close-lipped when it comes to past relationships, but his exes aren't generally very discreet. After attempting to get him back during their commercial shoot, former flame Tanya showed up at the auction last night hell bent on getting back her man. What she got, instead, was a faceful of wine and a stained dress courtesy of one Rosalie Hale and her unfortunate, or rather very fortunate, timing. Hale is Emmett McCarty's fiancée and a long time friend of Edward's. She's also a long time Tanya hater. According to Rosalie, the Ice Queen had it coming and Tanya's tales of woe to the press are nothing but a fabrication. After seeing her at work last night, we have to side with Ms. Hale. There's nothing more pathetic than the self-proclaimed most beautiful woman in the world chasing fruitlessly after a man who doesn't want her and is quite happy and in love with his girlfriend."

I grinned over at Bella. "And there's more! Bella Swan isn't the only reporter hooking up with a football player. Let's just say that the term "good hands" can apply to several of the hunky Cardinals and these reporters are happy to kiss and tell. More on that next time!" I broke off and cringed. "Good Lord. I don't know whether to apologize to Tyler and Sam or to have them give me gifts."

Bella giggled and rested her head on my shoulder. "The way those two were talking last night? You definitely should get some presents."

I thought about asking but decided against it. "So, we're out now, sweetheart. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She smiled and kissed me. "No, but I'm certain that was just the calm before the storm."

"I've always liked thunderstorms." It was true; they were one of my favorite things. The thought of making love to Bella in a tent while a thunderstorm raged around us entered my mind. Yeah, we'd have to make that happen.

"Me too," she replied, and I wondered briefly if she were reading my mind.

"We can get through it together," I told her.

Her eyes met mine and I saw no hesitation there. "I know we can."

I kissed her nose. "Want to go take a shower, and see if that tattoo can withstand the water?"

She grinned and got to her feet. "Yep, I think you still owe me about $100,000 worth of attention."

I laughed and walked with her down the hallway. "I think your math skills could use some work."

She giggled and tugged me into the bedroom. "Are you complaining?"

"No, Miss Swan." I pulled my jersey off her and led her into the bathroom. "I'll make sure you get your money's worth. I'm very good in the water, you know?"

Her eyes glinted. "I do. Now stop talking about it and show me." She was perfection.

"I far prefer playing than talking about it." I turned on the shower and kissed her as we both stepped in. "Game time."

* * *

**A/N Victoria's gone, our couple's officially out, Bella's thinking about tattoos, Alice could have a new job and um, there were some sexy times. Lots of happenings! Hope you liked them! **

**I've had a few people ask how much story we have left and I'm guessing we'll go into the mid-30's. I seem to add chapters all the time, so there's quite a bit left. **

**As you know, I'm depressed that football is now over. I have the draft in April (yes, I do watch the draft, religiously) and that's about it til summer. So, how do you fill the football-free time? I like baseball but it's hard to get too worked up over that many games early in the season. What do you watch? Sell me on your sport of choice now that football's gone away.**

**See you next week with some public time and the gang all together again I believe. I did promise that they'd have everyone over on the bye week after all. We need to hear about Jasper and Emmett's date, don't we? :)  
**


	25. Chapter 25 Scrum

**Happy Valentine's Day to those that celebrate. Happy Single's day to those of us that don't have, or even don't want someone to celebrate with. Here's a little chapter with my favorite couple! We all know Edward would do V Day right!  
**

First & Ten Chapter 25

BPOV

"I don't see why we have to go to the grocery store."

I grinned over at Edward, who was actually trying to pout. It was pretty damn cute but I wasn't about to tell him so. His hair was still damp from our extra-long shower and I brushed it out of his eyes.

"Because you're the one who invited everyone over to watch football tonight. I know you're content to order from the take out menu but the least we could do it put a little effort into making our guests comfortable." A little thrill moved through me at my use of the word 'our'. It felt right though.

"What's wrong with pizza?" he demanded, looking longingly at the bed while I pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of my drawer. Yes, I had a drawer of my very own at Edward's house. He'd presented me with that the same day he gave me the key. It was the most adorable thing ever, how tentative and sweet he'd been.

"There's nothing wrong with pizza, but we need drinks. You're almost out of beer, the girls might like some wine and we could throw together some wings and a salad or something," I told him as I pulled the t-shirt on over my electric blue bra.

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me to him. "They'll deliver."

"Beer and wine? I don't think so."

His grin flashed and I socked his stomach. They probably would deliver for him, but damn it, we were going to the grocery store and that was that. "Sorry, Superstar, I think you manage to mix with the commoners for a few minutes and go to the store with me."

He chuckled and kissed my neck, completely unmoved by punch to the gut. Damn rock-hard, pretty, sexy abs. Not to mention the hot mouth that was sucking gently on my throat. Maybe we could just…no. I yanked myself away from him and laughed as he sulked and pulled on his own t-shirt.

"Alright, your loss, sweetheart."

I smacked his bitable ass with my hair brush and shrieked as he grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Maybe I'll carry you through the grocery store like this. We'll be bound to attract tons of attention then."

I smacked his ass with my brush again and he moaned and put me down. I saw the hungry look in his eyes and felt my stomach flutter. No, we couldn't right now.

"Come on, stud, aren't you tired yet?" He had to be. My body felt like it'd been through the ringer, or the best work out of my entire life.

He grinned, his green eyes still slightly darker, as they tended to get when he was turned on by me, which happily, was a lot. "I'm never too tired to touch you," he said. That was so incredibly hot that of course I had to kiss him and naturally his hands started to wander; first pulling me against him, where I could feel Zeus stirring, and then grabbing my ass and squeezing.

I yanked myself away, though my body wanted to stay right where it was. "Get a move on or Emmett will be barging in on us naked. Do you honestly want that?" I could imagine the joy in Emmett's face as he snapped blackmail photos.

"Alright, let's go to the store." He took my hand and grabbed his wallet and keys and we walked in silence down the hallway.

Edward jabbed the down button for the elevator and it arrived quickly. We got in to the empty car and he pushed me against the wall. I chuckled and ducked underneath his arm. "You're insatiable."

He nuzzled my neck. "You like me that way."

I really, really did. We reached the bottom floor without further incident and Edward held the car door open for me before getting in on his side and starting it up. He lived fairly close to a Safeway so we went there. It was Sunday afternoon and very crowded and I groaned when I saw the sheer volume of cars in the parking lot.

Edward smirked as he pulled into a space. "Our first public outing. Looks like there are plenty of people here to record this momentous event." His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out and frowned, hitting a button to silence it.

"Who was that?" I asked as I got out of the car before he could come around to let me out.

"The caller ID said it was Extra. Those TV guys?" he asked with a frown. "Why would they be calling me?"

Something occurred to me but before voicing it I decided I better see if I was right. "Check your voicemail."

He raised an eyebrow at me but did as I asked and I saw his jaw tighten in anger. Damn it, I was right. "Victoria?"

He sighed and shut his phone. "Apparently she's giving out my personal number since she's no longer my employee." He looked at his phone and scowled. _"People, The National Enquirer, Page Six, Sports Illustrated, ESPN_…you name it, they've called. I missed them while we were in the shower."

I don't know why it surprised me that she was a vindictive bitch but it did. I took his hand in mine and tugged him toward the grocery store. "You're going to have to get a new number, as soon as you find a new publicist."

He sighed and squeezed my hand. "I'll take care of it tomorrow. We have one more day off before it's back to the grind."

We approached the sliding doors at the front of the Safeway and a woman with two small children came out. She gave us a harried smile and started to push her cart past when all of a sudden she jerked to a stop. "Oh my God, you're Edward Cullen!" She started to pat at her red hair and gave Edward a bright smile. He smiled back automatically and started to nudge me toward the door when the redhead reached out a hand to him. "Could I get an autograph?"

I looked at his face, which was frozen in a smile, but he nodded and the woman rummaged around in her huge bag before producing a pen and her receipt. Edward put it against the wall to sign and I smiled at how sweet and accommodating my boyfriend was. "Maybe you could give me your number, too?" she asked hopefully. My smile went away and I glared as Edward coughed and handed the woman back her receipt, sans number, though he muttered something about everybody else having it anyway.

He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I'm afraid I have a girlfriend, but you take care." His eyes flashed to her children and back. "Cute kids you have there."

She shook her head, as if bringing herself out of a trance and glanced at her kids. "Oh yeah, thanks. Well, if you ever change your mind, I'm here every Sunday morning…" she trailed off as Edward propelled me into the store and left her standing there. What the fuck?

"She just propositioned you right in front of me!" I hissed. I don't know why it surprised me. It had happened the first time we met, but he wasn't mine then and this lady was hitting on him right in front of her kids, who might have been four and two years old.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It happens all the time, Bella."

It was one thing knowing it, but it was an entirely other thing seeing it. "She was married though!" I hadn't missed that rock on her ring finger.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Do you think that honestly matters?"

I frowned. "It should." It would matter a hell of a lot to me.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "It matters to me, sweetheart."

And I knew it did, so I hugged him back. Suddenly this trip to the grocery store wasn't as appealing as it had been earlier. "Get a cart and let's get out of here." I could already feel eyes on us and sure enough, when we turned the cart into the store there were numerous people in the checkout lines staring at us. I tensed and Edward pulled me in front of him, so that I could push the cart. At least that's what I thought, but instead of pulling away, he put his hands on either side of mine on the cart and pressed against me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, feeling my cheeks start to redden at all the scrutiny we were already under.

He leaned forward and put his lips next to my ear, which made me tense for another reason. "I'm helping you push the cart."

I scowled. "I don't need help."

"Maybe not but I like having you in my arms."

And I liked being there, but not with every grocery shopper in the place staring at us. "They're going to stare whether I touch you or not, sweetheart, and I'd rather have my hands on you than not. It bothers me less and I think it'll be the same for you." His right thumb linked with my right pinkie and I had to admit it was kind of cute.

"This is a hazard and I'll probably hurt myself," I told him, because let's face it, two people pushing a cart was a disaster waiting to happen.

"I won't let you," he replied confidently, and I knew that was probably true as well. "Now are you going to stand here and argue with me, while more people stare, or are we going to get this done and go watch some football?"

Very valid point. I sighed and pushed the cart and Edward walked with me, his strong arms surrounding me as we made our way down the aisle. Man and woman alike were staring at him as if he were the second coming. At least nobody came running up to us as we headed toward the chip aisle. Edward released me when we got there; grabbing three bags each of Doritos and Ruffles, as well as three different types of dips.

"Just how much do we need?" I asked, as he threw in some pretzels as well.

He chuckled and grabbed a can of Pringles. "You forget,Emmett can out-eat all of us combined." That was true. I waited as he looked over the rest of the chips and decided that he had enough. He pressed against me again and helped me guide the cart to the deli/meat area.

"Do you want to get some meat?" I asked, stopping to look at the turkey offerings.

Edward chuckled and pressed into me and I gasped as I felt Zeus against my backside. "I have plenty of meat for you."

I elbowed him in the gut and he backed off quickly, blowing out a rush of air when I connected with his chest. "Pervert," I told him. The guy behind the counter was laughing at us and I felt my blush returning as Edward laughed with him.

"You make me that way," he told me, when he finally was done laughing at me. I turned to glare at him but he was smiling and he was so damn adorable that I couldn't maintain my irritation. Damn him.

"I'm glad, but save it for home," I told him. He shot me an unrepentant grin and wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed. "Seriously, do you want to get some sandwich fixings or just get chicken?" I stepped away from the cart and grabbed a couple of bags of their pre-made hot wings. Edward laughed and grabbed several more.

"Emmett," he told me. Right, I had to pretend I was feeding 26 instead of just 6. He turned to the deli server. "We need two pounds of smoked turkey and two pounds of honey baked ham." He grabbed two bags of sandwich rolls and put them in the cart as well. "And one pound of cheddar cheese and one pound provolone." I gaped at him but he just grinned at me.

Before I could say anything, I heard a click to our right. I turned and saw a woman about my own age snapping pictures of my boyfriend. Edward seemed totally unphased by it, shooting her a smile and wrapping his arms back around me as she snapped away. Would I ever get used to it? I turned to face the counter again, letting her only capture my profile. Her phone rang a second later and she started to shriek into it about the fact that it was really him and she was standing five feet away.

Edward chuckled quietly and I shook my head, hoping they'd get our order together quickly. I should have listened to him and let him order delivery.

"Yeah, we're at the Safeway on Elm! Did you tweet them?" Oh Jesus, they were tweeting our location? We really needed to get out of here. I took the turkey and mentally encouraged the server to hurry. "Do you think I should? But he's with a girl! Yeah, that's true. Okay, I'll do it."

I felt Edward tense behind me and he turned, but kept his hand at my waist. I turned with him and saw that the woman in question was actually touching his arm. Oh, hell no.

"Hi," she said flirtatiously. She was pretty, with curly light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a tiny ass pair of shorts and a tank top and I really kind of wanted to kick her ass for going to the grocery store looking like a whore. She probably was just lying in wait for a guy like Edward to come along. Too bad he was taken.

"Hello," he replied politely.

"My name is Kara." She tilted her head and gave him a sultry smile. I thought about smacking her with the ham that I'd just been handed. Maybe I could say that it slipped, like Rose's wine. Maybe I could shove her face into the slicer…no, that was too violent. But it would be fun. Edward just smiled and tightened his grip on my waist.

"You're Edward Cullen, right?" Why did everyone always feel the need to tell him who he was? He knew who he was, damn it. And so did I. He was mine.

Edward nodded but didn't say anything else. "I was wondering; you don't play today right?"

Like if he played today he'd be standing in the middle of the fucking Safeway buying enough food to feed my office for an entire week? How stupid was she?

"Right," Edward replied, his eyes on me. I wondered what he saw on my face. Did I look like I wanted to shove her into the slicer? Did I appear homicidal? I must not, because the woman was still looking at him like she wanted to throw him down and take him against the glass wall of the meat counter.

"That's cool! So, like, do you want to come over to a party at my friend's house? Our sorority gets together every Sunday and we usually watch you play, but now we could watch with you!"

A roomful of horny co-eds wanted my man to come over. No wonder they always killed off sorority chicks in the movies. I suddenly felt the urge to call up Wes Craven and see if he had any plans for the afternoon. Was Ted Bundy still alive? He had a thing for sorority chicks, didn't he?

"Sorry, my girlfriend and I have plans," Edward replied, pressing his lips to my cheek. I didn't know if it was just for show or if he was trying to keep me calm, but I did feel some of my anger start to abate. I no longer felt the need to google sorority killers on my phone, at least.

"Oh." She looked me up and down and smirked. "Well, she can come too."

I did come, countless times, thanks to his hands and his tongue and his cock. Something you'll never do, Kara.

"Thanks, but we're busy. Have fun though." Edward turned his back on her and caged me against the cart again. I relaxed a bit as his body pressed against mine. "Forget her, baby," he whispered.

Like it was that easy? I knew it would be like this but that didn't mean I had to like it. I had to try to get used to it though and find my sense of humor about it. Really, these women were ridiculous, after all, approaching a guy who was clearly taken. Where did they get the balls? I would never do something like that. Hell, I wouldn't even do it if he'd been alone and I'd seen him out and about somewhere.

Finally the last of our order was done and I grabbed the stupid cheese and put it in the cart. Edward and I headed toward the beer. Right before we got there, a boy of about seven came up to us, his Cardinal's hat perched on his head. "Hi!" he said, his brown eyes wide with excitement. His father was standing next to him and looked nearly as star struck as his son did.

Edward grinned and held out his hand to the boy. "Hello. What's your name?" All my irritation melted away as the boy's face lit up and he shook Edward's hand.

"I'm Tim! That's my Dad." He pointed over his shoulder and his father gave us a sheepish smile. "We're your biggest fans!"

"You are?" Edward asked. "Well, if you're my biggest fan, you're going to need me to sign your hat, aren't you?"

His eyes got even wider. "Can he Dad? Can he?"

His father laughed and took the hat off his head and held it out to Edward. "Of course." I rummaged through my purse and found my pen and gave it to Edward, who signed it 'To Tim, my biggest and favorite fan'. He handed the hat back and Tim held it to his heart. So damn cute. I felt my ovaries start to flutter at the thought of Edward grinning at our little boy like that someday. Dangerous move, Bella.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Tim asked, looking over at me.

Edward nodded. "She is. She's sure pretty, isn't she?" Tim looked bashful but nodded. I smiled and held out my hand. He took it and squeezed it quickly.

"Thank you, Tim. You're my favorite of Edward's fans, too." Since the rest of them were all whores, it wasn't much of a competition. He turned bright red and buried his head in his dad's chest. Edward laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Are you going to be a football player someday, Tim?"

He pulled away from his father and nodded emphatically. "I'm gonna be a quarterback, just like you!"

"You let me know if you need any pointers someday," Edward told him. Tim's eyes got even wider and he gulped.

"Okay!" Obviously he was too excited to think of the logistics but Edward gave him another handshake and told him we had to get going. He clutched his hat to his little chest and watched as we walked away.

"That was adorable," I told Edward.

"It's not always women that want to screw me. I have some normal fans, too." Edward pointed out with a laugh. I scowled and poked his side while he grabbed a couple of twelve packs of beer. "Do we need wine?"

I thought about it and shook my head. I really wanted to be done. We steered the cart up to the front and Edward signed a few more autographs while we waited in line. I got a few polite smiles and one woman even told me she'd read our article this morning and she loved it. I decided that I liked her second best after Tim when she treated us like we were no big deal. We unloaded our items and Edward paid for our groceries. I breathed a sigh of relief when we hit the parking lot. There were still people milling around but at least we had some space.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Edward asked, running his fingers down my back as we pushed the cart to the car. He popped the trunk and we quickly loaded the groceries inside.

"I guess not, though I think next time I'll take your suggestion when you want to have stuff delivered."

He laughed and steered the cart into the cart return. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me soundly when he returned. "It won't always be like that, but it does happen."

I sighed and leaned against him for a moment. "I know. I'll get used to it. Somehow."

He tilted my head up and traced my cheekbones with his thumb. "It doesn't matter if every woman or man for that matter, in that store propositions me. You're the only one I want. Remember that and we'll be okay."

That was true. They could all want what I had, but they'd never get him. He was mine. I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"You're right. Let's go home." Home was comfortable. Home was private. Home was uncomplicated. I wanted to be there desperately.

He helped me into the car and got in on his side, starting it up and taking my hand in his. "I love you, Bella. Only you."

I closed my eyes and let myself breathe in those beautiful words. "I love you, too. Now let's go home and get ready for an Emmett invasion." Edward laughed and we went back to our bubble. We'd be out of it again soon enough.

Xoxoxoxox

"Are you ready for some football?" Emmett shouted as he burst through the front door. I rolled my eyes at Edward and relaxed into his arms. We'd left the door unlocked because Em probably would have rammed through it if we took too long to answer anyway.

He walked into the room and handed Edward a book while grinning at me. "What the fuck are you giving me _The Notebook _for?" Edward asked. I glanced and sure enough that was the book in his hands.

"Well, Edwina, after reading all that sappy shit in the paper this morning, I figured you were embracing your inner woman. I also signed you up to receive those romance novels every month too. Rosie, what are they called?"

Rose came in and handed me a bottle of wine. "Harlequin Books, Emmett." She sat down in the armchair and Emmett plopped next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, that's it. Each month you'll get like five of them. I'm sure they'll help you with how to catch that dreamy man that you've been pining over." He grinned at Edward. "Of course, that man is me and I'm already caught, so good luck with that."

"You mean by Jasper?" I asked. Edward barked out a laugh as Emmett scowled before joining in. He threw his arms around me and squeezed me none too gently.

"That was epic, Bella! Of course, you know, this means war. But at least I finally have a worthy opponent. Those two yahoos are way too easy to get one over on."

Emmett released me and Edward's arm snaked around behind me as he whacked Emmett in the back of the head with his new book. Emmett chuckled and grabbed it out of his hand, placing it gently on the coffee table. "Don't harsh on my present, Cinderfella. I went through many sappy looking books before finding the sappiest. Rosie got all teary over the thing so I figured that was the way to go."

Rose crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't pretend you haven't seen the movie, Emmett. You watched it with me and I remember a tear or two in your eyes."

"Hey! That never happened. I had a dust allergy. And I only watched it because you wanted to." Emmett nodded decisively.

"Sure, Emily, you're the one dating men," Edward replied, tucking me closely against his side.

"You're just jealous that I didn't buy you."

"I think you're the jealous one, Hercules," I told him, putting my hand on Edward's thigh and giving him a challenging grin. Emmett's eyes narrowed and he got up and left the room. "Did I piss him off?" I asked.

Rose started laughing and only shook her head. Edward looked as mystified as I was. Emmett let out a triumphant shout from the kitchen and then came back in. "Whip it out, buddy. We'll see who's bigger."

"Is that a tape measure?" I asked, just as Alice and Jasper entered the room.

"Edward is," Jasper answered, shooting a glare at Emmett. He was obviously still not happy about last night.

"And just how the hell do you know?" Edward asked, looking between his two friends with interest.

"I have two eyes, don't I? I've been around both of you naked and while I never took the time to measure, it's kind of obvious. You're longer; he's about the same girth, maybe a little thicker."

"I'm really fucking disturbed that you know that," Edward told him. Jasper just grinned and plopped down in a recliner, pulling Alice into his lap as she giggled at all of them. "Emmett, put that thing away. I'm not letting you measure my dick. I think he's getting smaller from just hearing that conversation."

"Not my Zeus!" I put my hand over him protectively as everyone in the room roared around us.

Edward chuckled and took my hand away from his cock. "It's just fine, baby. Though I think I'll start wearing a bathing suit in the shower."

Jasper smirked. "What? I'm comfortable in my manhood."

"Yeah? I noticed you didn't compare yourself to the two of us," Emmett replied. "Though maybe you're just trying to maintain a little mystery for our next date, eh?" He waggled his eyebrows at Jasper suggestively and was met with an angry scowl.

"You'll never get your hands on me again, Emmett. I swear it."

"Wait! He got his hands on you? Do tell!" I sat forward eagerly.

Jasper just gave me the zipped lip signal and I frowned, but I should have known better. "Emmett grabbed his ass when they were sitting down for dinner!" Alice supplied gleefully. Jasper poked her side but that wasn't about to stop Alice. "And then he took his steak and cut it for him, like he was a little kid instead of his date. He ordered his drinks, pulled out his chair, the whole shebang!"

I looked at Emmett who was smiling gleefully. "What's with the ass grab?"

"Well, Riley grabbed mine we were dancing, and I'm talking a full on grab and squeeze that drove my dick right into his." He shuddered but then shrugged. "At least he appreciates a fine ass when he sees one." He shot me a disapproving look that had me collapsing against Edward as I laughed. He joined in, looping both his arms around me. "Anyway, if I got groped, then Jasper was getting groped. Turnabout is fair play!"

"I didn't grope you, assmunch. You should have groped Riley!" Jasper was steamed, his blue eyes on fire as he remembered the trauma he'd endured at Emmett's hand, or hands I guessed.

"Riley would have been happy if I groped him. You had to endure what I had to endure."

"I had to endure Old Lady Fuller's wandering hands. You didn't have wrinkled old lady hands on your thigh."

"So are you saying a man's hands are better than an old woman's?" Emmett demanded. "You really are gay."

Jasper huffed. "If I am, I'm not gay for you."

"You damn well would be gay for me. I'm hot! Everyone wants me." He looked around the room for affirmation but got none, not even from his fiancée.

"Then why did you go for the least of all of us?" Jasper asked with a triumphant smile.

Emmett frowned but then his face cleared. "Because Rosie scared all my bidders away. Nobody's afraid of Alice."

Alice looked up then and gave him one of her patented withering looks that had caused many a bigger man shrink in terror. "Is that so, Emmett? That's not what I hear."

Emmett gulped. "Why's everyone picking on me? I thought we were here to pick on them." He gestured at Edward and me. "Lady and the Tramp with their soulful looks and their disappearing acts."

"Aww, did you miss us, Emmett?" I asked, settling my head on Edward's shoulder. He ran his fingers through the ends of my hair.

"Damn right! I may not have gotten to bid on him but I could have at least made him dance with me. Jasmine over there was too high and mighty to get out on the floor with a real man."

"That's because I don't dance with men." Jasper was still steamed; it was pretty funny to see the anger on his face. Alice seemed perfectly content though, wholly unconcerned that her man was so annoyed. I had no doubt she'd gotten an earful last night.

"No, just wrinkled old ladies." He grinned over at us. "He had to dance with Mrs. Fuller ten times. And I told her that he was interested in one of her Pomeranian puppies. He wants a little girl named Penelope that he can dress in pink bows and sweaters."

"Is that why she told me I could come over next week?" Jasper demanded, his face turning a nice shade of red.

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "What did you think she wanted you to come over for? Some under the clothes groping? Why Shaggy, you old dog, you were hoping for some old lady lovin' weren't you?"

Jasper lifted Alice out of his lap and got on his feet with his fists balled up. I looked at Edward who didn't seem to care that Jasper was about to beat Emmett to a pulp. He simply pulled us both off the couch as Jasper launched himself at Emmett and the two of them tumbled, knocking the couch over and rolling around the floor, grunting and swinging. I was far more worried about the couch than the two of them and I motioned to Edward to help me right it when they rolled off the top of it. He did so and I ran my hands over the back, thankful that it didn't appear to be damaged.

I peered over just as Jasper landed a decent punch to Emmett's jaw. Emmett hit him in the side of the head with his big paw and Jasper flew off him, stunned by the blow.

"Are you two just about done now?" Rose asked, sounding bored. She hadn't moved from her seat and Alice was sitting on the arm of Rose's chair. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for them to fight but usually it didn't get physical. Jasper and Emmett eyed one another and then Em got up and held out a hand toward Jasper. He allowed him to pull him to his feet, releasing his hand immediately upon standing.

"Sorry, man," Jasper muttered. "You just pushed me too far."

"No harm, no foul," Emmett told him good-naturedly, slapping him on the back. "It would have happened sooner or later. Sorry I pissed you off." Jasper nodded and all appeared to be well again.

"Thank you," Rose told them. "Now, if you're through acting like children, I'd like to tell Bella and Edward about the really fun part of the evening."

"Do tell!" I sat forward eagerly. I wasn't sorry I'd missed all the fun. I'd had fun of my own here at home that couldn't be remotely matched by old ladies and ass groping.

"Well, about a half hour after you two pulled your little disappearing act, Esme decided to rescue Tanya." Ha, how had I forgotten about that? Out of sight, out of mind I guess.

"What happened? Did she scream bloody murder? Am I going to be reading about it in the paper?" Shit, what would stop her from going to the press?

Rose held up a hand. "All in good time, Bella. When Esme told us she was going to let her out, Alice and I went with her, just in case she tried anything." Rose smirked. "I wasn't about to let the opportunity to get in a punch go by a third time."

Alice giggled. "And I wasn't going to let her say one more word about you, or attack Esme or Rose."

I chuckled. "You didn't want to miss out on the action."

Alice nodded. "That, too. So we go to the private area of the clubhouse and it was completely quiet. I thought she'd still be screaming bloody murder but I guess she gave up at some point."

Rose smiled. "So we make a big show of rattling the doorknob a few times, and Esme tells Tanya that we're changing the knob and we'll have her out in a minute. She starts cursing up a storm in Russian and I'm all braced for battle, ready to throw down when she gets out. I don't know what she was calling your mom, Edward, but I'm sure she wasn't telling her what a lovely woman she was."

Edward frowned and I squeezed his hand. I knew he was still very unhappy about the Tanya situation, even though it had turned out rather well for us, at least I hoped so.

Alice jumped in. "Your mom was totally cool about it though. She just acted like nothing was wrong and that she'd been so worried about Tanya. We finally had the manager unlock the door and there's Tanya."

"The stain on her dress had spread all the way down the front. She'd been trying to wash it off with paper towels and soap and water. She looked even worse than she had before!" Rose grinned in triumph.

"She balled her hands into fists and stepped toward your mother when Rose moved right in front of her. She jumped back like she'd been lit on fire when she saw her face!" Alice giggled.

"Yeah, she's afraid of me. She's more afraid of Esme though."

"My mother? Why in the hell would anyone be afraid of my mother?" Edward asked.

"Because she's magnificent!" Rose told him. "She actually pushed me out of the way, walked right up to Tanya and said in the scariest voice I've ever heard, 'You're free to go, Tanya, but I'll have you know that if you breathe one word of this evening to the press, I'll see to it that you lose every modeling contract you have and any new one that comes along. Don't speak about my son or his girlfriend. If I hear you talking about them, you'll be sorry. And I'll know if you do.'" Rose did a dead-on Esme imitation, although this was no Esme I'd ever encountered. Thank God for that. Edward's mouth was hanging open like a fish on a hook.

"My mom threatened Tanya?"

"Hell yes, she did! And she was more frightening than I could ever hope to be. Maybe it's like a lioness protecting her cub or something?" Rose shrugged.

"Awww, you're her cub, Simba!" Emmett looked quite pleased to have a new set of nicknames to borrow from. Edward chucked _The Notebook _at him and Emmett caught it, laughing his big old belly laugh.

"So that was it? She just accepted that and left?"

"Well, she did say that she never wanted to hurt dahling Eddie," Alice mimicked Tanya's accent terribly, but it was funny. "I go now. Men love me. I find new one." Alice snickered. "We gave her a tablecloth to wrap around herself and plunked her in a limo and off she went.

"Are we really free of both of those witches?" I wondered aloud. Edward laughed and nuzzled my neck.

"Looks that way."

"You got rid of Woody Woodpecker? Alright!" Emmett shouted.

"Yeah, I did, but I'm paying for not being organized." Edward scowled at his cell phone which was still turned off.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"She gave my phone number to every magazine, reporter and God knows who else that's been calling since news about Bella and I broke. Last check I had about twenty messages wanting interviews." I traced the line of his jaw which was flexed in irritation and he gave me a tight smile. "I asked Tommy to find me a new publicist but in the meantime I need to call some of these people back myself and get a new phone number."

He looked at Alice who was watching him with interest. "Actually, Alice, I was kind of wondering if…" Before he could finish she'd snatched up his phone.

"What's your password?" she asked. We all watched as she whirled out of the room, only to return a minute later with her huge organizer. "I need your calendar. I know when you practice and leave for games and such, thanks to my Jazzy." She sent him a smile which he returned with a tip of his imaginary hat. "Do you have any other meetings that he doesn't? I'm going to need your agent's number, to arrange interviews of potential replacements for me."

She stopped when she realized the whole room was silent and staring at her. "What?"

"Um, I take it you're going to take the job?" Edward asked, smiling wryly.

"Temporarily. I'm a planner by nature, so I can help with your scheduling. And I'd love to give input on your clothing line." The light in her eyes was almost maniacal and scary. I pitied Edward's employees.

Edward blew out a breath. "Okay then. Tommy and Alec are both on speed dial, four and seven respectively. They'll be the two you'll need to get with on any potential meetings. I do have a quarterback's meeting every Tuesday at five and I get done about seven. My planner is in the computer room…" he trailed off as she exited the room to go get it. "Holy hell."

"I don't know what you just did, but I have a feeling you might miss Pricky Vicky when this is all said and done," Emmett whispered, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Alice hadn't come back in the room.

"Better her than me." Edward scratched his head. "I think."

I grinned at Edward. "She'll do a great job for you, I know it."

"You might never see your phone again," Jasper told him, looking highly amused at the turn of events. His usual good humor was restored. Men were weird; beat on one another and then everything was fine.

Oh yeah. "Speaking of phones." I disentangled myself from Edward's arms and went to get mine. Emmett's eyes lit up when I came back in the room with it. "What else did you do?" I asked him.

He gave me an innocent look. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure you don't." I sat back next to Edward and started scrolling through my ringtones. _"Shake Your Moneymaker_ for my doctor?"

"I figure he's seen that hot ass a time or two," Emmett told me, his voice filled with humor.

"_Bootylicious_ for the dentist?"

"I took a calculated risk that they wouldn't call you this week. When are you due in for your next cleaning?" he asked.

I scowled at him and kept going. _"Fat Bottomed Girls?" _I yelled, barely resisting hurling my phone at him. The only thing that kept me from doing so was knowing that he'd probably do something even worse with it if he had it in his clutches again. I really didn't want a picture of his hairy ass.

"What? It's a classic!" Emmett told me, after he finished laughing. Jasper was doing his best to contain his laughter and Rose wasn't even trying. At least my Edward was holding back, though his green eyes were dancing with amusement. "And it was for your gynecologist, so I figured it was most fitting."

"My ass is not fat!" I yelled. Alice stuck her head in the room and scowled at me, shaking her head in disapproval as she talked to whomever it was she had on the phone. So sorry I interrupted her business calls. I rolled my eyes and kept scrolling through my ring tones.

"_Smack That?"_

"I knew you were a freaky one, Swan," Emmett told me.

"I'll be smacking someone," I muttered. Edward finally lost it and I glared at him.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you're just so funny when you're angry."

"I need to find a new ringtone for you," I told him peevishly.

"_Whip It!"_ Emmett suggested. "No wait!" He typed away on his phone furiously and then lit up in a smile and all of a sudden, some random song started playing. "It's called _Pussy Whipped!"_ he announced in delight. We listened to the words and I almost fell off the couch as we listened to the song about the boy who got pussy whipped. Emmett played us various songs of the same theme, each funnier than the last, and all of us were near tears.

"I dunno, Em, I think those could apply to all of you," Rose announced. Emmett opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it when she looked at him.

"Quite true," he agreed. "I'll send them to you," he told me helpfully.

I giggled and thanked him, closing my phone after I removed all the offensive ringtones.

"So, speaking of that," Rose said suggestively. "Did you two have a good time last night? Did Edward earn that half a mill you put down?"

I chuckled and grinned at the embarrassment on Edward's face. "He most certainly did. I let him work off part of it this morning though."

"Hot damn!" Emmett yelled approvingly. He turned to look at Jasper. "You know, you didn't earn more than a hundred dollars from me last night. You better get going on the other $74,900."

Jasper glared at him. "Don't you start again. I didn't ask for you to buy me."

"But you did and now I own you."

"You owned me last night, not today." He sat back and crossed his arms.

"But you didn't do anything last night! Go get me a beer and I'll knock $500 off your tab."

"I'll get you a beer alright, and wing it at your head," Jasper told him.

"And let's see, I'll knock $1000 if you streak in the Bear's locker room after the game on Sunday. And $5,000 if you measure Edward's dick and tell me so I can compare it to mine. And $3,000 if you name drop me in your next interview." He was off and running, listing ways for Jasper to earn his keep as Jasper attempted to studiously ignore him.

I turned to Edward. "Zeus is worth way more than $5,000."

He chuckled and kissed my ear. "I know, but we don't need to encourage him. I have visions of him pinning me to the floor while Jasper tries to measure me. It's not fun." Actually it kind of was but I didn't want to tell him that.

I snuggled against him and watched Jasper and Emmett argue again, Rose flip through some car magazine and heard the occasional Alice murmur from the other room. This, right here was where I belonged. With these crazy, fun people. They made me forget about the crap from earlier in the day and reminded me of just what I'd gained since Edward came into my life. Everything.

* * *

**A/N So they've had their first foray out in a regular public setting and she survived. Kara the sorority girl almost didn't, but hey, you can't have everything! I hope you liked it, and the little glimpse into the evenings of Jasper, Emmett and even Tanya. Yes, I'll do outtakes for those at some point but there was no way they wouldn't discuss it so now you know some of the happenings. Would you grope Jasper's ass if you had a chance? Your hands would obviously be more welcome than Emmett's! How bout those new nicknames? I'm right fond of Cinderfella. Wanna read The Notebook with Edward, or do you want to hold out for those steamy romances? Inquiring minds want to know!  
**

**My recently completed AU, Taste of Innocence, is nominated for 4 Vampies at www(dot)twificpics(dot)com/vampawards. If you're so inclined, go read and vote for your favorites. There are lots of great nominees!**

**Thanks to all the people that read, rec and review this story. The response continues to floor me week in and week out. New readers, welcome! I hope you enjoy the ride. I answer every review, except anonymous ones, and those I always wish I could. I've had a bad couple of days sleepwise and I need to crash hard tonight so if I don't reply to your review right away, like I usually do, it means I'll get to you tomorrow. Thank you all so much for the kind words. I love your love for this story.  
**


	26. Chapter 26 Defensive Pass Interference

First & Ten Chapter 26

BPOV

For the first time since I started, I actually felt butterflies in my stomach as I headed in to work. It was like it was my first day all over again, but no. It was just my first day as the reporter who's romantically involved with Edward Cullen. I wasn't sure how my colleagues, beyond Jessica and Lauren, were going to react to this news, particularly my fellow sports reporters. We'd always gotten along well but somehow I felt like everything was about to change. And I knew I had to get used to it, because this was just the first set of co-workers to deal with. Rival reporters were likely to be a lot less welcoming.

I tried to shove my nerves aside as I entered the building, after all, I'd told Ted that I could handle it and I meant it. I steeled myself as I turned the corner and made my way past Ashley Blake's desk. She was, for all intents and purposes the secretary, but in reality she controlled every bit of information that came into the news desk, routing it to the proper person. We couldn't function without her.

She glanced up at me as she spoke into the headset and transferred yet another call. I smiled at her and she nodded, her dark eyes moving over me almost like she was checking me out. I could almost hear her assessing me, wondering what Edward Cullen could possibly see in me. Then a smile broke out over her face and I automatically smiled back. "Loved the article," she mouthed as she punched another line in her headphones. I mentally chastised myself for being an idiot, smiled my thanks and continued toward my cubicle.

While I may have imagined Ashley's reaction to me, I didn't imagine the silence that fell over most of my colleagues as I walked to my desk. Conversations that had been going cut off mid-sentence and I felt several pairs of eyes on me. I inwardly cringed at the attention but kept my head held high. I had nothing to be ashamed of. So I was dating a celebrity. Get the fuck over it.

I focused in on Seth Clearwater and Paul Mader, my colleagues at the sports desk. Seth was currently doing my old job, along with covering Arizona State athletics. Paul was in charge of U of A and also did wrap ups of the rest of the Pac-10 Conference. Seth's dark eyes met mine for a moment before he turned away from me and pulled up something on his computer. Paul didn't pretend to be busy; he just sat back in his chair and sipped his coffee while meeting my gaze head on.

"Paul," I said, giving him my usual smile, like it was any other day.

"Mrs. Cullen," he replied with an impish grin. My heart stopped for a few seconds before it started to pound in my chest. According to Edward, that would be my name one day. Though I hadn't told him that at the time, I wanted it. It annoyed me that Paul was the first to call me that though.

I stopped at his desk and glared. "That's not my name." Seth muttered something behind me but I didn't understand it and when I turned to face him he was still staring at his computer screen.

Paul kicked his feet up on his desk and I smacked his shoe lightly. "You know, I always knew you had a thing for pretty boys, Bella, and I fully expected you to fall for me."

I rolled my eyes. Paul was very happily married with three cute kids. "That ugly mug? You couldn't hope to compete with my man," I mock sneered.

He chuckled. "Not on or off the field, I'm afraid." Paul had been a high school quarterback but didn't have what it took to break beyond third string in college.

"That's okay; I still love you anyway, even if you're not pretty," I told him, glancing over and still seeing the back of Seth's head. I looked at Paul and he shrugged. I knew that Seth had a crush on me and I felt a pang of guilt that I didn't share his interest. It probably hurt to read about me and Edward in the paper.

"So, Seth, I really loved your article on the Plant game," I told him.

"Thanks," he grunted, still not looking at me.

Paul let out a low whistle and held his hands in front of him in surrender. "I'm going to get a refill," he told us, grabbing his coffee cup and hightailing it to the break room.

I sighed and tried again. "I really think that Adams is going to take the title this year. Their running back's a stud and the O-line opens up holes the size of the Grand Canyon." Nothing. Not a word of acknowledgment, a reaction, or even a flinch.

"Jess and Lauren had a great time at the auction, though I'm a bit worried that Lauren may have worked Crowley too hard for him to be effective on Sunday." Yes, I was getting desperate. Seth was my favorite person here at work and I hated that he wasn't speaking to me.

"What about Cullen? I'm sure you're taking away some of his prep time." The words, when they came, were bitter and harsh. I gasped and grasped the edge of his desk, as if to hold myself up from the pain of his words as they sliced through me. He finally turned and the look on his face matched his words. His black eyes blazed at me and his mouth was curled in a sneer.

"I…I, uh…" I didn't know what to say.

"Just tell me one thing, Bella. Remember that day that I covered for you, when you had something important come up?" Of course I remembered. That was the night that I made love to Edward for the first time, easily one of the best nights of my entire life. "Was Cullen the important thing you had to do? Or should I say, important person you had to do?"

I shot a quick look around us and nobody was looking our way, but then again, I didn't see them working the phones or typing away either. I had a feeling every person within earshot was tuned in to what Seth was saying.

I lowered my voice and tried to answer. "Seth, I really don't think…"

"Just answer the question, Bella." His voice wasn't loud, but the tone was loud and clear.

"Yes, I had plans with Edward." I would give him the truth, even if he'd hate me for it.

Seth chuckled darkly. "Well, I'm glad you didn't let work interfere with your personal life. Hell, you can use your personal life to enhance it now. Everybody wins."

That statement got a few people behind me talking and when I turned to look at them, they quieted with guilty looks. Of course he wasn't alone in thinking it, no matter what we said in the interview. I knew that there'd be doubters; I just really hadn't thought my friend would be one of them.

I sighed and reached out a hand toward him but he jerked away before I could touch his arm. I guess I should have expected that. "You know me better than that, Seth. I wouldn't use Edward to get ahead."

"I don't know you at all, Bella. You made sure of that," he responded angrily.

"What does that mean?" I had spent countless hours with Seth, talking about life, sports, running questions by him and helping him whenever he needed it. We were friends, damn it.

"It means that every time I asked you out, you said no. Guess you were waiting for the big fish though. Tell me, Bella, how did you land him?"

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. "Seth, we're friends and I didn't want to ruin…"

"We're not friends!" he shouted and now the whole bullpen was quiet.

Tears sprang into my eyes but I refused to let them fall in front of the whole office. "Alright, clearly you're mad at me. I'm sorry that I didn't want to mess up our friendship by going out with you. Apparently I've done that by falling in love with Edward. I'm sorry it hurts you and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you long ago. I was waiting for…well, it doesn't matter what I was waiting for. I won't bother you again."

Something flashed in his eyes but I couldn't tell if it was more anger or not. I hoped it was regret but I wasn't sticking around to find out. I whirled on my heel and made my way to my desk, keeping from making eye contact with anyone. I sank into my chair and turned on my computer, staring at the screen as I waited for it to boot up. My message light was blinking on my phone and I picked it up and dialed in my password, doing anything I could to try to distract me from the hurt I was feeling.

Twenty-seven messages? What the heck? I listened as reporter after reporter left a message, wanting to interview me about my relationship with Edward. They were all the same entities that had come after him and I sighed and hung up without listening to more than few. I knew that they wanted to talk to me; Alice had told me as much after she'd returned from her long exile as she played PR person for Edward.

I dialed her number quickly. "Hey, Bella, what's up?" she chirped, sounding completely chipper for someone who was working two jobs. I wanted to hate her but that was impossible.

"Oh, let's see, everyone at work thinks I'm a whore and I have about a billion interview requests in my voicemail." Yes, I was exaggerating but this day already sucked and it wasn't even ten o'clock yet.

"Who called you a whore?" The chirp became almost a growl as Alice questioned me.

"He didn't say it in so many words but…"

"Who, Bella?" she yelled. And now I was going to go deaf in my right ear on top of everything else.

I blew out a breath before answering. "Seth."

"I'm going to end him!" she shouted. "He's supposed to be your friend and he can't be happy for you just because you don't return his feelings? Fuck that."

"Alice, there's nothing you can do. I'm sure he's not the only one thinking it. He's just the only one who said it."

"Bella, tell me something. If someone you called a friend there at work was dating someone famous, would you accuse them of doing it for some kind of personal gain?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, then, that tells you all you need to know about Seth. He's angry and jealous and an asshole. I fully intend to kick his ass next time I come to see you."

I laughed at the image of five foot nothing Alice kicking 6'3 Seth's ass, but I didn't doubt she could do it. She had Emmett cowering, for crying out loud.

"Don't laugh at me, I can do it," she informed me haughtily.

"I know you can. It's just a funny mental picture." I loved that Alice could make me find the humor in a situation.

"Maybe it is, but he won't be laughing, I assure you. As to the reporters, just ignore them. I've arranged a couple of interviews for the two of you each night, just over the phone, nothing major, and they don't get more than thirty minutes. I've told them that there's not much to tell and they should use Lauren's article as their basis because they're not getting much more than that. It'll be perfectly painless. You have Thursday night off to enjoy one another before you both head to Chicago on Friday."

"Thanks for that much," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, you have every night as well. You spend an hour or two on interviews and then the night is yours. I made sure that you have plenty of time alone."

"I know, Alice, and I thank you. Nobody else could have gotten Edward's schedule together so quickly." She was right and I wanted her to know that I appreciated what she was doing for him, for us.

"Well, this is true," she replied, sounding appeased. "Did you know that they want him to do an underwear line?"

I froze. Damn it, she'd heard about that already? "Yes, he mentioned it."

"Well! Don't you think he should? I have all these ideas!" I tuned her out as she rambled about boxers, boxer briefs and whatever the hell else she had in mind.

"That's great, Alice. Edward isn't sure he wants to do it though." And I wasn't sure I wanted my man to be nearly naked in magazine and television ads, which is exactly where this was going. I wasn't a fool.

"Uh huh, but it would be quite lucrative and…" she chattered away. A throat cleared in front of my desk and I looked up to see Lauren and Jessica grinning at me like twin Mad Hatters. Saved…or was I?

"Alice, I've gotta run. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay! I have to call Alec anyway." I chuckled, wondering just how much time she was spending talking to Edward's business manager instead of doing her own work. I hung up and faced the two happy women in front of me.

"What's going on?"

"Your boyfriend is a god." Yeah, pretty damn close to it and Zeus sure was. I smirked at my thought and tried to focus on them.

"I take it your dates went well?"

Lauren fanned herself dramatically. "Tyler is so hot! And by the way, his hands are fantastic!" I snickered at the dreamy look on her face.

"And Sam_ is_ big! All over!" Jessica blurted, causing all three of us to nearly choke on laughter.

"Well, I'm glad they lived up to expectations." My heart felt much lighter just having the two women supporting me, laughing and actually happy for me.

"Oh yes! Tyler's coming over for dinner tonight. And you know I don't cook." Lauren winked. "He won't complain though. I'm going to give him a real feast." Images of her feeding one of her giant boobs to Tyler flashed in my head and I fought off a shudder.

"I'm seeing Sam tomorrow," Jessica supplied. "He talks about his ex way too much, but I found an effective way of shutting him up."

I really didn't need any of their sex details so I reached for my phone again. "I'll be sure to tell Edward how happy you are. He'll be glad."

They both stood to go but Lauren came around and put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Bella, I heard what happened with Seth." Of course she did, everyone had. "He's being a jerk because he has a major crush on you and everybody knows it. That's no excuse, but I really don't think he meant half the shit that he said. And I intend to tell him that the next time he goes off on you in a public place, I won't be held responsible for what I write about him in my column."

I squeezed her hand and tried not to let the tears come again. "Thanks, Lauren. You don't have to do that, though."

"Girl solidarity," she told me, squeezing back. "Now get to work." I watched as she and Jess left and was surprised to miss them seconds later.

I shrugged it off and started pulling up information on the Bears for my next article. I lost myself in injury reports and stats for a couple hours and my balance returned as I did what I loved. A loud gasp caught my attention and I pulled myself away from the computer, glancing to my left to see what was going on.

My jaw dropped as I saw Edward weaving his way between desks as he walked in my direction. He looked gorgeous as ever in blue jeans and a royal blue polo shirt. He flashed a smile at everyone he passed but didn't stop until he reached my desk, holding out a tell-tale brown bag.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, taking the Panera bag and setting it on my desk. I wanted to throw myself into his arms but I couldn't do that here and now. This was already probably too much, but God knows I wanted him here.

"I had to go get my new phone, remember? And I wanted you to have the number first, so I'm here to deliver it, and lunch." He smiled sweetly and I reached for his hand. I had to touch him.

"Did Alice call you?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, she has my phone, remember?" Oh yeah. "Why?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. I shrugged and he leaned forward, his green eyes boring into mine. "Why, Bella?"

I sighed and ran my right hand through my hair. "It just hasn't been a good day so far."

He glanced at my co-workers, all of whom were currently gawking at him. "Is that so? And why is that, exactly?" His voice was quiet, but it was that scary, angry quiet that he did so effectively when he wanted to.

"We'll talk about it later." He looked back at me, clearly wanting to press but whatever he saw in my face made him relent.

"Okay, sweetheart. Is it alright if I stay and have lunch with you?" He looked so hopeful. It was adorable.

I smiled and squeezed his hand in thanks. "Of course it is. I can't believe you deigned to deliver it yourself."

His eyes sparkled. "I was sick of all these lucky delivery guys getting to visit you at work while I was busy sweating and missing you."

Sweaty Edward brought to mind all sorts of thoughts that were best not to have at work, especially not when he was three feet away from me across my desk. It wouldn't take much to just haul him forward and push all my shit on the floor and take him right here with an office full of people staring at us.

"Uh, yeah, well," I squeaked and he laughed, knowing the effect he had on me. He let go of my hand and reached into the bag, pulling out sandwich, soup and bread.

"I got us each turkey on sourdough and broccoli cheddar soup," he told me.

"My favorites." I grinned at him and he grinned back as he sat, holding out a spoon for me.

"So what are you working on?" he asked as he dug into his food.

I swallowed a bite of my turkey before answering. "Breaking down Cutler's stats, reading up on their last few games, looking for trends and what you need to watch for."

He smirked. "Yeah? And what do I need to watch out for?"

I took a sip of my soup, moaning softly at the cheesy goodness. Edward cleared his throat and I giggled at his reaction. Two could play the sexual tension game.

"Urlacher on the blitz. They like bringing him right up the middle lately and with Peppers getting double teamed on the end; he's having a field day."

Edward leaned forward and lowered his voice. "You have no idea how fucking hot it is to hear you break down football games."

I licked a drop of soup off my lip. "You may have shown me, a time or two."

His eyes were on my mouth as he responded, "I'll show you again tonight. I just so happen to have some game film to watch."

"I look forward to it," I told him with a little grin.

He answered me with a sexy smile. "As do I."

We ate and he told me about getting his new phone and his plan to hook up with Emmett and Jasper after he left me. They were going to play some basketball for a little extra exercise. I loved the image of Edward driving toward a basket and I wished I could be there. He would look sexy as hell, no doubt about it.

We finished lunch and Edward balled up the bag and tossed it in my trash can. "See, already scoring."

I bit my lip at the sexy smirk on his face. "Save some scoring for me later."

He grinned and looked over his shoulder. We weren't really the center of attention at the moment so he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips quickly. "I save my best scoring for you."

"Good. Edward?"

"Yeah?" he asked, taking out his phone and dialing mine so that I'd have his new number. I quickly saved it.

"Thanks for coming today. Really. I don't know how you knew I needed you but I think you did."

He smiled and reached out, running his fingers over left cheek. I leaned into those magic fingers of his and closed my eyes.

"I had a hunch it wouldn't be an easy day for you. I'm sorry that it hasn't been. But I wanted you to know I'm always going to be there for you."

I opened my eyes and took in the sincerity in his gorgeous face. "I know you will."

"I love you, Bella."

The words warmed me, as they always did. "I love you too, Edward."

"See you after work?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll come straight there." I wanted to be in his arms and forget about Seth and judgmental eyes.

"Good." He stroked my cheek again. "Call me if you need me before then."

"I will. See you in a few hours."

I watched him walk off with another wave and a smile. So did everyone else. I sat back down and turned back to my monitor with a lighter heart once he was out of view. Edward always made everything better. If I had to endure a few angry co-workers, so be it.

About twenty minutes later I heard another familiar voice, though this one shocked me even more. "Bella?"

I looked up quickly. "Seth?" His voice was tentative and for the first time since I'd known him, he actually appeared pale. He was descended from a local Indian tribe and his skin was always a nice tan color, but he looked almost white now.

"I just wanted to apologize. I never should have implied that you were with Cullen for any reason other than that you cared for him. I'm sorry."

What the hell? "Oh, Seth, I'm sorry too. I never meant to hurt you."

He held up a hand. "No, you have nothing to apologize for. I was a jealous jerk. It won't happen again." Before I could say another word he was gone.

I sat there stunned for a couple of minutes and then my cell phone buzzed, shaking me from my trance. I saw it was from Emmett and I started coughing when I read it.

_Did your co-worker apologize?_

_Yes, he did. How did you know? _Of course I knew the answer to that. Alice. She'd gone to Jasper and of course he'd told Emmett. I guess I could only be thankful that Edward's cell was unknown to them when he was here or Seth might have been more than pale.

_I see all and know all, Katie Couric._

_Oh, sure you do, Kreskin. What did you say to him?_

_Nothing for you to worry about, Barbara Walters. It's handled. He won't be insulting my favorite reporter again. _Despite myself, I felt my lips twitching in a smile.

_You can't go threatening my co-workers, Emmett. _I could fight my own fights, when necessary.

_I most certainly can. You're my friend and I love you, Bella. Nobody insults you while I'm still alive. Nobody._

_You're just lucky that all I did was make a phone call. Jasper wanted to show up in your office. You're welcome._

I sighed and shook my head. There was no point in arguing with Emmett once he had an idea in his head. _Thanks, Emmett. I love you, too. Tell Jasper the same._

_I know you do, even more than you love Edward. Don't worry, I won't tell him or J that! _I laughed and returned to my computer. He may be exuberant as all hell but I was glad that Emmett McCarty was protecting me just as fiercely as he protected Edward. I was glad I had Jasper, too. I had two overprotective big brothers now and even though I should be lecturing them about threatening my co-workers, I didn't have it in me.

xoxoxoxox

The rest of the week was mostly without incident, although it had been weird. From random phone interviews with reporters on my relationship, various strange offers that I was not accepting (_Playboy,_ really?), and strained relationships at work, it was one for the record books. Nobody said anything else implying that I was selling out to date Edward, but neither were most of my fellow sports reporters overly talkative with me. Perhaps word had gotten around about the threat to Seth. It wouldn't surprise me in the least. Lauren and Jess knew somehow, so that meant the whole office did.

The plane landed smoothly and I breathed a sigh of relief as we taxied into the runway. It was Chicago in November, so it was plenty cold and I'd purchased and packed a heavy red jacket. Hopefully I'd get a lot of use for the thing as I covered more games. I navigated through O'Hare without any problems and my rental car was all arranged so I managed to get out of the airport fairly quickly.

Driving through Chicago traffic wasn't the best thing to calm my nerves over my first game since Edward and I had gone public with our relationship but I fought to ignore it and just enjoy being in a new city. I liked traveling and didn't get to do enough of it since Alice and I had graduated and gotten real jobs. She used to haul me places all the time but real life got in the way and we usually only managed a trip or two a year now.

I found the Best Western Grant Park and pulled in with a smile. It was near some of the museums and I thought I might have some time between covering practice and the game itself. I'd always wanted to go to the Shedd Aquarium and I could walk to it from my hotel. I checked in and unpacked my suitcase, hanging up my pantsuit that I planned on wearing to the game. My slacks, blouse and jacket were all I really needed today.

I had about an hour before I needed to head to the stadium so I relaxed on the bed and called Edward to let him know I'd arrived. He was staying at the Hilton, though he might already be at the stadium now. It was weird to have him so close but so far away. I wished I could go to the museums with him but he would be busy and I'd promised Ted I'd stay away from him and that was a promise I intended to keep, no matter how hard it was.

"Hey, sweetheart." His voice washed over me and any lingering tension I had about the day ahead was soothed out just from hearing him.

"Hey yourself, handsome. Are you at the stadium yet?"

"Headed there in about five minutes," he replied. "How was your flight?"

"Uneventful." He'd been a little angry with me when he heard what went down with Seth and he'd wanted to show back up at work the next day but his own job and my threats kept him from doing so. I knew he wanted to defend me but there was only so much he could he do. It meant a lot that he wanted to. He'd had to content himself with Emmett's threats and my promise that if anything like that happened again, he'd be the first person I told.

"That's good. Just an hour until I see you again. Are you going to be able to control yourself watching me practice?"

It was a very valid question. God knew he'd look gorgeous and he'd be without his pads and helmet as they didn't hit in this practice. "I think I'll manage," I replied dryly. He laughed his sexy laugh and I joined in.

His laughter cut off abruptly as somebody was speaking to him. I couldn't make out what they were saying but he came back to me a moment later. "Time to head out."

"Okay, I'll see you shortly," I told him, though I felt a pang at the separation, which was ridiculous. It wasn't like we'd never been apart during an away game before. At least I was in the same city as he was.

"I can't wait. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I got up and washed my face, reapplying my makeup and getting together my laptop. Interviews were tomorrow so I didn't need my tape recorder. I got my bag and everything I needed and drove over to Soldier Field.

The gigantic stadium was recently renovated, but it still held that air of being old and standing the test of time. I snapped a few pictures with my phone because I wanted to attempt to capture the aura of the place. It was quiet and I showed my press pass to the guard who let me through, waving me toward the entrance to do the stadium walk-through and find a seat to watch practice.

I stepped onto the field and took a turn to look at the rows of empty seats. I knew the atmosphere would be electric on Sunday. These were two playoff teams fighting for top seed and it was sure to be a hard-hitting, well-played game. I couldn't wait. I saw a few fellow reporters over in the front row near the fifty yard line and made my way over to them, smiling when I saw Ronnie grinning at me.

"Hi, Ronnie." I took a seat next to him and he patted my arm, his smile brightening.

"Hello there, Bella. I read a mighty interesting article about you earlier in the week."

There didn't seem to be any heat or judgment in his words but I blushed anyway. "Yeah, well, surprise?" I told him.

He threw back his head and laughed. "Yes, it was one. Good for you, though. Edward seems completely besotted with you."

I smiled softly. "He is and the feeling is quite mutual."

"That's all I need to know. You let me know if he fucks it up and I'll be sure to kick his ass." He grimaced. "Alright, well we both know I can't kick his ass, but I'll write something really mean about him."

I giggled and kissed his grizzled cheek. "Mighty is the pen!"

He joined in my laughter. "I think his fist might be mightier than my pen, but I'd endure it for you."

I opened my mouth to reply when a voice cut through our happy banter. "Geez, Swan, isn't banging Cullen enough for you? Or do you plan on winning the press over by doing us one by one? I'd be willing to entertain your offer."

Ronnie stiffened and I felt my face pale. I recognized that voice. I turned and there was Dan Mullen leering at me. A part of me had known I'd have to deal with him but I had hoped he'd only be at the game.

"Mullen, I swear to God if you disparage this lady one more time…" Ronnie broke off as Dan interrupted.

"Lady? I don't see a lady here. I see a sell-out who's trying to get a leg up on the competition. I bet you get your legs up really high for Cullen, don't you, Bella?"

Ronnie stood and I reached out and grabbed his arm to keep him from doing anything that he'd regret. Well, I doubted he'd regret it but getting into a fight wouldn't look good for him or for me for that matter. I had to deal with this myself, without violence, though hitting him would give me great pleasure.

"Actually, Mullen, I am going to be banging reporters, but I'm only doing the print press. I have no time for would-be internet bloggers." I wrapped my arm around Ronnie's waist and kissed his cheek again, batting my eyes flirtatiously. Dan's eyes narrowed and he took a step toward me but another man I'd never seen before put a hand on his chest.

"I think you better sit over there and stop being a complete ass, Dan. If I hear you sexually harassing a fellow reporter I'm obligated to report it." Dan pushed away from him and turned around, stomping up several rows. I felt him glaring at me but did my best to ignore it as I smiled my thanks at the stranger.

"Rick Hopkins, _SI_," he said, holding out his hand to me. I shook it and introduced myself and he laughed, his blue eyes glinting. "No introduction needed, Bella Swan, I think everyone knows who you are now." I felt my cheeks heat again and Ronnie put a supportive hand on my back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm afraid Dan's not the only one jealous of your access though. Most of us would kill for the chance to get the behind the scenes info that you're privy to. I don't think I'm Cullen's type, though." He flashed a smile and I knew he was teasing but it kind of hurt anyway.

"I don't really have insider info," I hurried to tell him and he shook his head.

"I'm not accusing you of that, Bella, just telling you what others are thinking and saying. You may not have the game plan but you can get Cullen to call you back within five minutes of leaving a message, I'll bet." Well, that was true enough I supposed. "Like it or not, you do have privileges the rest of us don't." He shrugged and smiled. "Use it while you can." I didn't really know what to say to that and he gave me and Ronnie both a nod and walked back to sit a couple of rows ahead of Dan.

We sat back down and Ronnie reached in his pocket and brought out a pack of gum, offering me some. I shook my head and let myself think about what Rick had just said. I guess if the situation were reversed, I'd be a little bothered that another reporter was able to speak to Edward whenever they wanted. But I didn't think I was taking advantage of that. I hadn't asked him anything for a report since the locker room tryst, which okay, was out of line but that wasn't the access they wanted. At least I didn't think so, though who knew? Edward was attractive to both sexes, after all.

"Don't let them get to you, Bella. Anybody who knows either one of you would know that you're not using one another." Yeah, but the majority of the world didn't know us, did they? I'd just have to make doubly sure that I didn't get any information from him off the clock. That was our time to just be together, anyway.

"I'll try not to," I told Ronnie. I didn't tell him that he'd probably have to beat a lot of asses if things kept going like they had so far today. My attention was diverted anyway when the team came out from the tunnel and started stretching on the field. My eyes immediately located that messy head of bronze hair and I sighed a little as I saw just how hot he looked in gray sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt. His eyes scanned the sidelines and he broke into a smile when he saw me. I smiled back but refrained from waving. I didn't need to give them any fodder.

Not that I could do anything about Emmett, who waved exuberantly when he caught sight of me. I waved back quickly and was thankful that Edward said something to him before he ran over to me, which it looked like he was about to do.

Practice was fun to watch. Edward's quarterback coach was right there on the field with him, taking the drop back next to him and directing Edward after he each throw, telling him what he saw on the field. Edward's passes looked crisp despite the wind that was swirling through the stadium. I was thankful I had my jacket on and cursing myself for not having gloves as I took notes. Jasper ran several long routes, catching each of Edward's passes mid-stride as he juked and dodged fake defenders. It was a trip to watch.

Of course, my favorite part of practice was the stretches. There were some mighty fine asses on the field, bent over as calves were gripped and worked, none finer than my boyfriend's, of course. I didn't include that observation in my notes though.

"He looks dialed in," Ronnie commented as Edward avoided a mock pass rush from Darnell Dockett and let the ball fly into the waiting arms of Larry Fitzgerald as he streaked across the center of the field.

"He is." I was proud of him, too. I didn't know if my being there was going to be any kind of distraction for him but other than that first hot look and smile when he came out on the field, he hadn't glanced my way once. I was glad and hoped my fellow reporters noticed as well.

As practice wrapped up, most of the team made their way back into the locker room but I saw Edward and Jasper continuing to work a few routes at the other end of the stadium. That's what made them so in tune, though. They didn't stop when everyone else did. I made note of that before shutting my laptop and rising with Ronnie.

"Did you want to grab dinner with an old man tonight?" he asked, yawning and stretching.

I chuckled and shook my head. "How about tomorrow night? I need to file my story and I think I'll just get room service and crash in my room tonight." Dan the Dick filed past us, shooting me another glare, which I happily returned. At least he kept his big mouth shut.

"Tomorrow it is, kid." I looked at Edward one more time as I made my way out of the row and his eyes were on me now. He smiled and mouthed something that I couldn't understand. I smiled back and left, wondering what he'd been trying to say.

After I got back to my room, I finished my article on practice and emailed it to Ted before getting in the shower and letting all the tension from the day leave me as the water poured over my skin. I had a better way to relieve stress a few short blocks away but I knew I couldn't go to him which really sucked. I'd live though. Sunday night I was going straight to Edward's when my plane landed.

I pulled on my new flannel pajama bottoms and one of Edward's gray t-shirts and ordered room service while I watched SportsCenter and sent a few emails off to my parents and Alice. My cell rang and I smiled when I saw Edward's number.

"Hello."

"Hello, my love. How did you like practice?" I sat back against my pillows and chatted with him about Ronnie and how great Edward looked throwing the ball. "That's great, baby, but how'd it go with the rest of the reporters?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my damp hair. I couldn't not tell him, though. I'd promised. "Dan was a jerk, which is par for the course."

Edward was quiet for a moment. "A jerk, how?" I heard the edge in his voice and bit my lip.

"You know, like he was the last time." I'd told Edward about Dan hitting on me and he hadn't been overly thrilled, but there hadn't been anything he could do anyway. Our relationship was a secret then, and even if it hadn't been, he couldn't exactly hit a guy for making rude comments.

"What did he say, Bella?" I sighed and told him, wincing at the curses that came out of his mouth.

"I'm going to get that fucker fired, I swear. Nobody should be able to talk to you like that."

"Ronnie and another guy, Rick, stood up for me and I stood up for myself. He backed down just like last time, Edward. He's a coward."

"I don't like it, Bella. Guys like that don't just give up and go away." I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"It doesn't matter, Edward. I can handle him." A knock on my door interrupted my train of thought. "Hang on a second, I think my dinner's here."

"Yeah? What did you get?"

"A chicken sandwich and fries," I replied, tugging open my door and gasping when I saw who was standing there. Shit, it wasn't room service. Dan Mullen stood in my doorway, a smirk on his idiotic face, his white dress shirt untucked from his jeans and the top few buttons open. He wobbled a little and held onto the frame. What the hell? Was he drunk?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Who is it?" Edward asked.

"I just came to offer you a chance to make up for being such a bitch earlier. I'll forgive you, if you give me a little bit of what Cullen's getting every night." He slurred a bit on the last word.

"Dan, I already told you I'm not interested."

"What?" Edward's shout echoed in my ears and I realized that I'd spoken right into the phone.

"It's nothing. I'm handling it." I listened for Edward's response and realized that he'd disconnected. This was not going to be good.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, I cliffied this one. *braces myself* But I really wanted the next part to pick up in EPOV so yeah, had to happen. Hopefully you'll forgive me. Our Bella's not having the best time this week, but maybe her man will find a way to help things improve?**

**Not sure if you've heard, but there's another Sportsward contest out there, like the one that spawned this story. And they would not let me submit chapter one of this story over again (boo, hiss!) so I was forced to write a new one (yay, hopefully!). It's under my profile, Sideline Collision. It's got a college QBward, though I'm calling him Cockyback and he's nothing like our sweet QB here. He's more like the college athletes I knew at FSU back in the day. But I like him, even tho he's an ass. And I really like Reed Girl. Check it out, if you like. Voting starts mid-March.**

**See you next week with a look into QB's mindset!  
**


	27. Chapter 27 Roughing the Passer

**A/N Wow, I should cliffie you guys more often. Most reviews ever! I kid about the cliffie thing, but not the reviews. Ya'll are awesome!**

**There's going to be a First & Ten read along on Twitter on Sunday, March 6th at 7:00 PM hosted by the lovely IngenueFic. I hope you'll join us!**

**Okay, I know you're all anxious for the resolution, hopefully you'll like the way it turned out!  
**

First & Ten Chapter 27

EPOV

"_I just came to offer you a chance to make up for being such a bitch earlier. I'll forgive you, if you give me a little bit of what Cullen's getting every night." _

"_Dan, I already told you I'm not interested."_

"What?" I shouted, already off the bed and reaching for my shoes. I tripped while trying to put them both on at the same time and dropped my phone. "That fucker!" Panic was gripping me and Jasper came out of the hotel bathroom we shared and stared at me.

"What the hell is…"

"That asshole Dan is in Bella's room drunk," I tossed at him, heading toward the door. He grabbed my arm as I walked by and I snarled at him. "I have to get to her!"

"I know! Just stop and think for a second," he told me, hurrying past me to get his shoes and the room key. "We need to find a way over there. We don't exactly have a car. Maybe we should call…"

What the hell was his problem? Why was he standing there fucking making plans when there was a drunk asshole at my girl's door doing God knew what to her? I had to get there right fucking now. I yanked open the door and stepped into the hallway. He could make his plans while I got to Bella's room and beat the ever living shit out of the asshole who had dared to say such vile things to her. I knew I should have done something about him before but no, Bella had asked me not to and I'd listened to her. And now…fuck, I couldn't even finish the thought. If he laid a hand on her, I'd kill him.

I stormed down the hallway and saw a door opening up ahead. Emmett stepped out, a serious look on his face, his phone to his ear.

"Don't you even try to stop me," I told him as I walked past.

"Stop you? What kind of idiot are you? Of course we're coming with you. But you need a ride, jackass. I called the front desk, there's a car waiting for us." I didn't bother to ask how much that little miracle took, I just nodded and jabbed the button on the elevator. Jasper ran up to us as the door opened and the three of us stepped in. "She'll be okay, man. We'll see to it." Emmett's face was hard and his tone matched his expression.

"Look, I know you want to go in there swinging first and asking questions later, but it's clear one of us needs to be the sane one and unfortunately that's falling to me." Jasper ran his hand through his shaggy blond hair and grimaced. "You have to think about what the press might…"

"Fuck the press!" I thundered, my fists clenched as I did my damndest not to hit one of my best friends. He wasn't doing anything wrong; I just really didn't need to hear this shit right now. "Do you think any of it fucking matters if he hurts her?"

The elevators opened and Emmett walked to the front desk, saying something to the concierge as Jasper and I walked outside. The car was already there, at least I assumed so. It was a blue four door, a Ford Escort or some damn thing. Emmett came out and ran around the car, getting in the driver's side. I got in next to him and Jasper slid in the back.

"I know you're not worried about the press," Jasper tried again as Emmett peeled out of the parking lot. I held my fists to either side of my head, doing everything I could to keep my fury at bay. Save it for him. Dan Mullen. He wouldn't begin to know what hit him. "But you need to think of Bella. You could fuck her career over just as easily as you could hers if you go in there and kick the shit out of him."

"If he touched her, he's dead," I told him through gritted teeth.

"Okay, but what if he didn't? I still don't know what you heard, but maybe he just said what he said and she told him to fuck off and that was that."

I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on that idea. Maybe he hadn't touched her. Maybe, right now, Bella was trying to call me to tell me everything was fine. Why hadn't she called? Where the fuck was my phone?

"Where's my phone?"

Jasper grunted and Emmett shrugged and handed me his. I dialed Bella's number and it rang and rang but no answer. "Damn, she's not answering." Visions of why she might not be answering went through my head and I let out a yell of frustration. Fuck, please God, do not let him hurt her. I'll do anything you want, as long as she's okay. My beautiful girl. I felt tears pricking my eyes as I remembered her smile from only hours earlier. She had to be alright. She just had to be.

Jasper took out his cell and made a call. "Best Western Grant Park. Thank you." He waited few seconds as he was connected. "I need Isabella Swan's room, please." I waited, holding my breath and Jasper frowned. "It's busy." Shit, why was it busy? Had he unplugged her phone, so she couldn't call for help? Visions assaulted me and I shook my head to clear them.

"Call hotel security," I ordered. Maybe they could get there before we could and…

"Fuck hotel security. We got this," Emmett growled as he pulled into the parking lot of Bella's hotel and slammed on the brakes, nearly sending me crashing into the windshield. I managed to brace myself on the dashboard and was out of the car before he even turned it off, running inside to the front desk.

"I need Bella Swan's room number." I choked out the words, trying to keep the panic out of my tone but I clearly failed. The woman behind the counter stared at me and shrank back a little from my crazed face. "I need it, now!" I yelled.

"Jesus, man. You're not going to get anything that way." Emmett pulled me away from the counter and I tried to shove past him but he held me still as Jasper spoke quietly to the blond woman. She shook her head, peering over at me. Jasper reached out and touched her arm just as I was about to punch Emmett in the face and run screaming through the hotel, calling her name. Jasper reached into his wallet and slipped her some cash. She frowned and looked at me again before turning to her computer and telling him something. He came back over to us.

"Room 224, let's go." I yanked myself out of Emmett's grip and ran to the stairwell. Fuck waiting for the elevator. They were right behind me as I sprinted up the steps, slamming through the metal entrance door. Of course I was at room 201. Fucking figured. I ran down the hallway, with my friends on my heels and arrived at 224 less than a minute later. I didn't know how long it had been since she'd called me, but it felt like both a lifetime and seconds ago. I tried the handle and it didn't open, so I knocked on it loudly, calling her name. Please, please let her be alright.

The door opened and there she was, wide eyed, unblemished, and perfect. I pulled her into my arms, burying my face in her neck and holding onto her for all I was worth. I felt the tears I'd been fighting earlier spill over at my relief at finding her whole. "You're okay, right? Did he hurt you?"

She held onto me and I felt her lips move against the back of my head. "I'm fine. What are you all doing here?"

I pulled back, holding onto her and staring into her beautiful face. "What do you mean, what are we doing here? That prick was in your room, saying he wanted to…" I couldn't say those words. I couldn't even stand to think about them. "Of course we're here. I tried to call you back. Why didn't you answer?"

She sighed and gripped my face in both her hands, wiping my tears away. "Come in here, you idiot. And you other two idiots." She pulled me into her room and Jasper and Emmett followed behind us, Emmett shutting the door behind him.

"I didn't answer because he grabbed my wrist and I dropped my phone. It hit the tile in the bathroom and it won't turn on now." She glared in the direction of the bathroom and I pulled her wrists to my face, inspecting them but finding no damage. Still, he'd touched her and he would pay for it.

"What else did he do?" Emmett asked quietly. I nearly smiled. I knew that voice. That voice was the voice Emmett used out on the field, right before a game, when he was about to get nasty with a defensive end.

Bella shook her head. God she was beautiful. I couldn't stop touching her. I ran my fingers up her arms, tracing her lightly tanned skin.

"Nothing." I glared at her and she huffed. "He tried to get into my room. I put my hand on his chest to stop him. He grabbed my free wrist, which was when I dropped my phone. After you hung up on me." She glared at me and I shrugged. I hadn't really meant to. I'd dropped my own phone and didn't have time to pick it up because I had to get to her. I wasn't apologizing for that.

"So, I punched him in the nose. He let go of my wrist and started screaming about his busted nose and I slammed the door in his face. He must have left to go find some ice."

"Why was your room phone busy?" Jasper asked. He was pacing around the room like a caged tiger and Emmett was already inching toward the door. They wanted to go find him and I wanted to as well, but not if it required leaving Bella's side. I couldn't leave her. I wouldn't leave her.

"Because I was on it, trying to call my boyfriend to keep him from coming over her like some avenging angel." She ruffled my hair playfully with her right hand and I felt some of the fear sink out of me at her affectionate touch. I pulled her hand out of my hair and looked at her knuckles, which were a little swollen.

"Jas, can you go get some ice?" He grabbed the bucket off the sink without a word and went out to find the machine. Emmett peered over my shoulder at her hand.

"You got him good, didn't you?"

Bella grinned at him. "Of course I did. My dad's a cop. You think he didn't teach me a thing or two about self defense?"

Emmett walked over and wrapped his arms around Bella from behind. "You scared the piss out of all of us, Layla Ali. Don't do that ever again." She pulled her hands from mine and turned to hug him.

"I wasn't trying to. I thought it was my dinner. It was stupid. I should have looked through the peep hole. I didn't even think." I wanted to lecture her, but I didn't have it in me right now. I collapsed onto the bed and Bella sat next to me after Emmett released her and I immediately wrapped my left arm around her and held her as close as I could. Jasper came back in with a bucket of ice and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom, scooping some ice into it and handing it to Bella.

"Thank you," she told him with a small smile. He crouched in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"You're really alright?"

She nodded and he gave her a hug, made slightly awkward due to my arm still being wrapped firmly around her. Jasper released her and grabbed her desk chair, pulling it up in front of us. Emmett sat on the other side of Bella on the bed and took her left hand in his as she balanced the ice on her right hand. We were all surrounding her and I almost wished that asshole would show back up now.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

I opened my mouth to answer him but Bella beat me to it. "You don't do anything. I took care of it." I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous statement.

"Sweetheart, all you did was deter him for the night. There's nothing to stop him from saying more shit to you, treating you like a piece of meat and showing up here tomorrow."

"And if he does, I'll hit him again," she told us hotly. I finally smiled, loving her fire and her passion. "Or I'll knee him in the balls." Emmett threw his hands over his groin and groaned, then grinned at her.

"Do you think your pal at the front desk will give you another room number?" I asked Jasper. Emmett sprang up off the bed and made for the door.

"Hell yeah, let's pay Dano a visit!"

Bella was up in a flash, blocking the door. Emmett laughed and picked her up, moving her as she struggled in his grip. It didn't remotely phase him.

"You guys can't beat up a reporter. You'll be in so much trouble. Goodell will suspend your asses, your coach will kill you and the press will savage you. Don't make me write about you guys beating the shit out of a fellow reporter, please."

"But we have to do something," Emmett told her calmly, carrying her back and dropping her in my lap. I caged my arms around her tightly and kissed her neck.

"Don't you leave my arms again tonight, baby. I can't bear it." She relaxed against me.

"Then don't you think about beating him up. He's not worth it."

Oh, it would be very much worth it. I wasn't willing to leave her to go do it though.

"Bella's right," Jasper said, sitting back. "There are better ways to take care of this asshole, without getting suspended or sent to jail, not that you're not worth it." He flashed Bella a charming grin and she laughed. She was worth it. She was worth everything.

"So, what do we do?" Emmett demanded, looking none too pleased that he wasn't going to get to pound on anyone tonight. I shared in his sentiment but I didn't want to let go of my girl either.

"Simple. Edward plays the celeb card and calls…who the hell does he work for?"

"Fox Sports," Bella supplied.

"Call Fox and tell them you won't work with Dan and you want him gone. If you throw down a you or him challenge, who do you think they're going to choose?"

Eh, it wasn't a bad idea, I guessed, though it was a little too bloodless for my taste.

"How about we send a bunch of hookers to his room and call the cops and get him arrested?" Emmett suggested, a bright smile on his face.

"Emmett McCarty, just how in the hell would you know how to get hookers in Chicago?" Bella asked. Em's face fell for a moment and then he smiled and started to answer her. "Do I need to call Rose and tell her about this?"

"God, no, don't call Rosie!" he yelled, throwing up his hands in surrender.

"No hookers, no hitting, no cops," Bella told us, settling back into my arms.

"No fun," Emmett muttered dejectedly.

Jasper snorted. "Sorry, Em, you'll have to save your hookers for another day."

"Don't think I won't," he told us, pouting.

I buried my nose in Bella's hair and breathed deeply. She'd never smelled better to me, or felt better in my arms for that matter. I'd never been so scared in my entire life. I felt completely drained now that all that emotion was spent.

"Seriously, I think we should consider my idea. Get him fired by refusing to work with him," Jasper insisted.

"But then you might have to explain why," Bella supplied. "It'll get out and I really don't need to be treated any differently than I already am." I winced; hating that dating me was causing her pain. She turned sideways in my arms and gripped my jaw. "I don't regret it, not for a minute." She kissed me then and her lips on mine took the lingering fear and anger right out of me. I held on to her tightly. She was my lifeline, always.

"Alright," Jasper said, when we came up for air. "How about you arrange a private interview with him then? Either he doesn't show up, because he's scared, and then he appears unprofessional in his boss' eyes and you raise hell and get his ass fired, or he does show up, and you take the opportunity to scare the ever living shit out of him."

I liked it. I liked it a whole fucking lot. I felt the smile moving across my face and Bella's eyes met mine. She smiled with me and I knew she was on board.

"But what do we get to do?" Emmett whined. "Nobody messes with our girl and gets away with it."

"Well, we might just happen to stop by and be standing outside the door, looking fierce, when he runs away from Edward." Emmett looked a little pleased with that idea and nodded.

"Okay. Call your woman and get this shit in gear," Emmett told him.

Jasper laughed and took out his phone. "You okay with this, Bella?"

She shrugged. "It seems safer than the other options but what's to stop him from claiming that you threatened him?"

"He'd have to come clean with what he did to cause us to threaten him, wouldn't he? I don't think that would go over that well," Jasper replied.

Bella leaned into me and blew out a breath. "Okay, do it." I grinned and kissed her hard. I was going to scare the living shit out of that little fucker if it was the last thing I did.

Jasper called Alice and gave her a brief rundown of events while Emmett entertained Bella with a recap of my insane behavior from the time I heard her on the phone. "He wanted to hit me!" he announced gleefully.

"I still might, since I'm not allowed to pound on limp-dicked Dan," I told him, tightening my grip on Bella's waist.

"No, you love me." He batted his eyelashes at me and I smacked his arm half-heartedly.

"I love that you're a mad driver that got us here in record time."

Emmett grinned. "It was my mad driving skills that netted me my Rosie."

"Your lack of them," I shot back.

"Okay, we're set," Jasper told us. "Alice called and arranged a meeting for noon tomorrow, since you'll be free for lunch. If he doesn't show, we'll see about getting him fired." He smiled at Bella. "Um, you might need to give her a call in the morning and give her all the details. She's a little worked up right now."

Bella sighed. "I bet she is. I'll call her. I need to see about a new phone."

"You and Edward are both having bad phone weeks, it seems," Jasper told us with a grin. He tilted his head to Emmett and stood. "We better get back. Bed check's in an hour."

Bella started to move but I held firm. "I'm staying here tonight." There was no way on earth I was leaving her alone with that perverted freak wandering around drunk. If he came back, he was going to be unpleasantly surprised.

"You can't! You could get in major trouble if they find out you're not in your hotel room," Bella protested.

I looked at Emmett and Jasper. "Can you cover me?"

Emmett smirked. "Please, give me a challenge next time. We got this, Michelle Rodriguez," he assured Bella.

Jasper laughed. "This'll be interesting. Make sure you're at breakfast."

"I will."

They said goodbye and at last I was alone with my girl. I kissed her, running my hands through her hair and sliding my tongue between her lips as she moaned softly. Her hands crept beneath my t-shirt and I groaned at her touch. I moved to kiss her cheek and her jaw.

"I told Ted I wouldn't see you in a non-work capacity," she murmured as I kissed just below her left ear.

"You could ask me a question about practice," I told her, sliding my hand underneath her t-shirt and squeezing her left breast lightly.

"Um, was it, um, good for you?" she choked out as I bit her earlobe.

"No, but it's about to be." I lay back and pulled her on top of me. "I need more of a workout. Are you up to it?" I had to be with her. Even though I could see her with my own two eyes, I needed our connection tonight.

She giggled and yanked off her t-shirt, my t-shirt actually, which was really fucking cute. "I can't have you unprepared for such an important game." Her lips were on mine, my hands were on her skin and the world was right again.

Xoxoxoxox

I glanced at the clock on the wall of the hotel meeting room. 11:55. Any minute now the asshole who'd been harassing my girl would be walking through the door. I could finally do something about him. I pushed aside the chicken salad I was only picking at and sat back. I really hoped he was going to give me the satisfaction of showing up. Leaving Bella this morning had been incredibly difficult for me. I felt nervous every second that I wasn't touching her. I hoped to hell it would pass, since we couldn't exactly spend all our time together, though it was a very pleasant idea.

I'd been late to breakfast, but Coach hadn't given me shit as I'd slid into my seat. I didn't know exactly what had transpired, but I knew Emmett had created some kind of scene involving fire extinguishers. Coach was pissed at him and he was being fined, not that he seemed to care at all. When I offered to cover it, he'd waived me off, telling me it was epic and that was all that mattered. He'd had to do extra laps before and after practice though and I felt guilty about it.

11:58 now. I took out my cell and got ready to call Alice, just in case he didn't show up. I sent a quick text to Bella telling her that I missed her and just as I hit send a man walked in the room. I'd never met the prick, but I knew it was him because he had some tape going across his nose, which was a nice shade of purple. Hell yes, my girl had a wicked right hook. I stood and held out my hand. A wary look was in his eyes but he took my hand gingerly. I squeezed a little harder than I normally would have, not nearly as hard as I wanted to but he winced anyway. Fucking wuss. He was about six feet tall, with brown hair and blue eyes, though they were black and blue right now. I loved it.

"Hello, Dan. Would you like to take a seat?" The plan, at the moment, was to put him at ease, do the interview as if I was totally clueless as to what a perverted rat fuck he was, and then lower the boom as soon as the interview was over. It was going to be a challenge not to re-break his nose over the next hour, but I would do everything I could to refrain, because Bella wanted me to avoid getting in trouble on her behalf. It irritated me, but I didn't want to cause her any more trouble than she was already getting for dating me.

He sat, pulling a tape recorder out of his briefcase and turning it on. "Just so you know, I'm recording this." I wondered if his voice was usually that high or if he was just scared shitless. Probably the latter. I smirked at him.

"By all means. I wouldn't want to be misquoted or misunderstood." I stabbed my fork into my chicken salad to punctuate my statement and Dan paled a little. I bit back a chuckle. This could actually be more fun than pounding on him. Maybe.

"I hope you don't mind if I eat while we talk. It's been a busier weekend than usual so far." Busy because you couldn't keep your filthy hands to your fucking self.

"Um, no problem." He gulped and I looked at him expectantly. Let's get on with this, loser, I don't have all day.

"So, um, what do you think your chances are against the Bears tomorrow?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, just barely. "Well, it'll be a challenge. They have a fierce pass rush and Cutler's having a good year. We need to protect the ball and try to keep their defense back on their heels." Ridiculous questions got boring ass answers. Dan wasn't half the reporter my Bella was. She would never start an interview in such a stupid fashion.

His shoulder relaxed a little bit as I answered his mundane questions, one after the other, treating him as I would any annoying reporter that didn't know anything but the basics of the game.

"Can I ask why you selected me for a private interview?" The tension was back in his body now, he was sitting ramrod straight and watching me closely. Of course he suspected there was a method to my madness, but we still had about ten minutes left so I couldn't give him the real answer, yet.

"I didn't, actually. My PR person thought it would be a great idea if I gave a private interview to the online community. The print and television press generally get all my time and she thought this was a new, fun way to reach out to a different audience." How's that for an answer, Dan?

He actually smiled and I flexed my fingers against the table, because I really had the urge to punch that smile right off his face. Clearly he'd bought my line of bullshit and thought that I hadn't a clue why he was sporting a broken nose and two black eyes. Like I hadn't talked to my girlfriend since last night?

"You have a special relationship with a certain member of the press," he said slyly. Oh, fuck no; he didn't just bring her up. I quirked an eyebrow and waited to see what he'd have to say, my muscles locked down as I did everything I could not to lunge across the table and smash his face into the wood. "Is it strange dating a reporter?"

I smirked. "No, it's not strange. It's actually rewarding dating someone who knows and loves the game as much as _my _Bella does." Emphasis on the word my, you cocksucker.

"I just bet it is." His lips twitched and my right hand balled into a fist below the table. Just one hit, it wouldn't be too bad, right? I could claim that I was trying to re-straighten his nose. I would be doing him a favor, really.

I reached slowly across the table and his eyes widened comically. If only I could hit him, but I'd made a promise to my girl and I was going to keep it. I turned off his recorder and smiled at him. "Do you think you have enough for your last article?"

He looked confused, of course he did. "Last article? I think I definitely have what I need and I thank you for taking the time to see me." He started to rise and I beat him to it, moving around the table quickly and gripping his shoulder, forcing him back down into his seat. "What the…"

"We're not quite done yet, Danny," I told him, giving him one not-so-gentle push to make sure his ass stayed in his seat. I leaned against the table and continued to give him a bright smile.

"But you said…"

"I said the interview was over, not that we were done. You seem to have a little trouble with boundaries, Daniel, and I thought I'd do my best to help you clarify them."

Fear flickered in his eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you do, Dan. It's the reason you were scared when you walked in here. It's the reason you probably pissed yourself when your boss called and told you about this special interview today. It's the reason your face looks like it's been smashed into this very table, which I must tell you, was very close to happening."

He tried to push away from the table but I held him in place. "If you lay a hand on me, I'll call the cops."

"And tell them what? Tell them that you showed up at my girlfriend's room drunk and demanding sex last night? That you grabbed her wrist and tried to push your way inside? That you couldn't even handle a woman half your size and she kicked your ass out of her room after busting your nose? Is that what you're planning on telling them?"

His skin was pale and he was actually starting to sweat now that I wasn't bothering to hide my hatred for him. "Or will you tell them about the insulting shit you've said to her in front of witnesses? I must say, Mullen, I've met a lot of idiot reporters in my time, but you definitely take the cake."

"I didn't do anything," he protested weakly.

"No? That wasn't you that showed up at her door last night and asked to be given what I'm getting every night? Because I happened to be on the phone with her when you called and I have to tell you, you sure sound the same."

"Look, man, I was drunk and…"

"You weren't drunk earlier in the day when you talked about how high she got her legs for me and asked if she was sleeping with reporters to keep them quiet about our relationship, were you?" My voice was getting harder and louder with each word, but I didn't give a damn. Emmett and Jasper were somewhere nearby, making sure nobody came in and interrupted my interview.

"Of course she told you," he muttered.

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't quite hear you." I had but he damn well better be man enough to speak his accusations about my girlfriend out loud.

"I said, of course she told you. I believe we're done here." He started to stand again and I slapped my hand on his shoulder and pushed him down harder than before.

I leaned into his face and spoke very quietly this time. "We're done when I say we're done. Do you understand me?" He nodded slowly, his eyes wide and frightened. Good.

"Now, I believe you were upset because my girlfriend told me about your disgusting behavior toward you? Tell me, Dan, do you have a girlfriend?" I paused while he shook his head. "Of course you don't. What woman in her right mind would want to spend time with you? Since you clearly don't know anything about relationships, let me enlighten you. A couple that cares about one another shares things, good and bad. I tell Bella about my day. She tells me about hers. She actually didn't give me details about your perverted comments, until you showed up at her room trying to get her to sleep with you. You see, I was a little upset about that and I made her tell me everything you'd done. As you saw last night, Bella can handle herself quite well without my interference."

He looked like he was about to stand again and this time I stopped him dead with the look on my face. "Nice nose you have there. I'm sure you've never looked better. It's fortunate for you that she took care of you before I got the chance, or you wouldn't have been able to walk into this room today."

"You're threatening me. I'm going to report this," he said, his voice weak, just like the man himself, if one could even call him that.

"And tell them what? There are no witnesses. You came in here looking like that. I haven't laid a hand on you. If anything, we have proof that I was nothing but cordial." I held up the tape recorder and grinned at him.

His eyes narrowed. "Then I'll report your precious girlfriend. I'll get her arrested."

Oh, you stupid little asshole. You really are dumb enough to threaten my girl in front of me? I glared at him. "Well, let's think about that for a minute, Dan. If you tell them that Bella hit you, first of all, you're going to have to admit that a girl took you down, which is pathetic but will surprise nobody because you're a weak little fool. Second, you're going to have to tell them why you turned up at her room last night, drunk. Third, every reporter that's ever been around you will be asked about your behavior toward Bella, and I'm afraid you're the one that's going to come out looking like the bad guy you undoubtedly are. Fourth, your employer will be getting a call from me and every person that I know telling them that if they continue to allow you to harass women, they won't be getting interviews or access of any kind. I have a lot of friends and associates, Dan, and I guarantee they'll be more than willing to help me out."

He gulped but said nothing. "So, you see, this is how it's going to be. One, you don't tell a soul how the fuck you got that broken nose. Two, you don't look at, talk to, or even think about Bella Swan. Three, you request a transfer, immediately. I will see to it that nobody on the Arizona Cardinals staff will speak to you if you stick around. If you don't think I have that power, think again." I ticked my major points off on my fingers, just to emphasize each point.

"You can't possibly…"

"Oh, I can and I will, Dan. I'll get the head of Fox on the phone right now if you don't believe me. I have no qualms about telling him what a dirtbag he has working for him. The only thing stopping me is that Bella shouldn't have to deal with any more shit from you and your kind. She asked me to go easy on you. And because I love her, I agreed. But if you don't agree to my terms, everything's off and I can do what I've wanted to do since the first time you opened your big mouth and showed her what a disgusting asshole you were. Do you want to hear what that is, Dan?"

He was breathing loudly now and looking every bit like a cornered animal. It wasn't quite as satisfying as plowing my fist into his face, but it was a lot of fun. He shook his head slowly.

I leaned back and smiled at him. "Well then, I'll leave it to your imagination. I'm sure you have a good one, seeing as you thought the vile things you said to Bella would make her want to sleep with you. You can leave now."

He pushed back the chair and stood on somewhat unsteady legs. I watched him walk toward the door as Emmett and Jasper stepped into the doorway, filling it with their broad shoulders and matching expressions of anger and hatred. Dan came to a dead stop and looked between us quickly.

"Just one more thing, Dan." I stood and walked slowly over to him. He took one step closer to the door but then stopped because really he was just getting closer to two more angry men. He was trapped and he knew it.

I stood less than a foot away, looking down at him threateningly. "I've just shown you how very easy it is for me to get to you. Don't forget that. I'll be looking forward to reading your next story. If it says one thing I don't like, all those things you're imagining me doing to you will pale in comparison to what I do end up doing. Are we clear?"

He nodded. "I don't believe I heard you."

"Yes," he said quietly, glancing between me and my friends with a look of pure terror on his face.

"And you'll be asking for that transfer?" He nodded again. "Good. If you need a reference, be sure to have them contact me. I'll be happy to tell them where to stick you."

He let out a strangled noise but said nothing else. "I'll be following up to make sure you do what I requested, Dan. Don't doubt it." I smiled over at my friends. "Em, would you like to show our friend the way out?"

"I'd be happy to." Emmett smiled menacingly. He reached out and slapped his big hand down on Dan's shoulder, hard enough to propel him forward a couple feet. "While we're strolling to the exit, I'd like to tell you about this guy that I put in the hospital last year. You see…" his voice faded away as he led the quaking loser out of the room.

"That was fun," Jasper told me, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

"It kind of was. Hitting him would have been pleasant but this was probably more effective."

"You put the fear of God into him and Emmett'll reinforce it. He won't bother Bella again."

"I hope not. Jas, is it always going to be like this?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, man. I imagine you'll be old news after awhile. And of course guys are going to hit on Bella. She's beautiful. But she handled it and so will you."

I grimaced at that thought and he continued. "Mullen's a special kind of prick, though. Most guys can take no for an answer. And if they don't, there'll apparently be a lot of men walking around Phoenix with broken noses," he drawled.

I laughed and slapped him on the back. "She did a number on him, didn't she?"

"You both did. Now let's go make sure Emmett didn't stuff him in a dumpster or something." The picture of Dan covered in garbage made me insanely happy.

"Or let's go help him do it." Jasper chuckled and we left the room. I felt much better than I had coming in. My girl could handle herself just fine, but she'd never have to do it alone. I'd see to that.

* * *

**A/N So, satisfying? I know him getting the crap beaten out of him would have been fun, but we don't need QB getting suspended or hurt! Bella took care of the violence. :)**

**I know, you all probably want to know what Em did with the fire extinguishers? Right? hehe**

**That's it for now! I'll have more for you next week, though the fam is visiting so I might be late. I will do my best to post on Monday though, I promise!  
**


	28. The Emmettake: Emmett & the Extinguisher

**A/N Surprise! Happy end of the week to you all! I had countless requests for an outtake of Emmett and the extinguishers, and I had time this week so I got it done. I hope you like a glimpse into the Big Guy's head. I had a blast with it. My next chapter will be on time on Monday! Enjoy!**

Chapter 27 Outtake

EmPOV

"How in the hell did we fit in this thing on the way over here? There were three of us then." My thigh was smashed against the car door and I barely had room to get my legs under the damn steering wheel. Who made cars this small? Why?

"Adrenaline, I guess," Jasper responded. I glanced over at him and started laughing. His long ass legs were pressing into the dashboard and he was trying to angle himself sideways in order to fit bitter.

Why had I never seen it before? "You look like a spider, Daddy Longlegs."

"I wasn't aware that I had eight limbs," he replied dryly.

I grinned as I pulled out of the parking lot. Thank God nobody had towed the damn car while we were in Bella's room. Then again, with the crazy way Heisman had screamed at the desk clerk, I doubted they were very anxious to enrage any of us again.

"You may not have eight limbs, but you do have abnormally long arms and legs, just like a spider." Which opened a whole world of new nicknames for me. Awesome. I'd need to look up spiders on the computer, find some good ones.

Jasper rolled his eyes and shifted even more. It was a damn good thing it was a short trip back to our hotel.

"So what's your plan?"

My plan. That was a very good question. What was my plan? I started humming the _Star Wars_ theme as I thought about what I wanted to do. Pulling the fire alarm was out. They'd expect to see Edward then. Maybe I could use my hooker idea again, only send them to Coaches' room. No, I'd be a suspect right away.

"_Star Wars?_ Shouldn't you be doing _Mission_ _Impossible?"_

Ooh, that was good! Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo, do do. Then again, no. "No mission is impossible when I'm involved." My boy needed my help and he was going to get the best I had to offer. And then, I knew what I needed to do. Coach was gonna be royally pissed but hey, at least I wouldn't be getting him into a sex scandal. That had to count for something.

I pulled back in front of our hotel and gratefully pulled myself out of the car. My legs were cramping and Jasper was stretching out his muscles on the other side of the ridiculously small vehicle.

"Get in your room and wait for my signal. When you get it, turn on your shower and shut your door, making it look like Edward's inside."

"What signal?" he demanded as we walked into the lobby. I looked around for Tom, the bellboy I'd befriended yesterday. GQ was always making fun of me for bonding with the hotel staff but I knew what I was doing. Allies were needed in every situation. You never knew when you might need help with a prank.

"You'll know it when you see it. Now go, tarantula!"

"I wish I was a black widow, because then I could kill you," he muttered as he walked away. I laughed and went to the front desk.

"Is Tom around here anywhere?"

The man behind the counter looked up. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"No, I didn't have any cash on me yesterday and I need to tip him. Oh, here are the keys to the car I borrowed." I tossed them on the black marble countertop.

"Er, yes, thank you. I'll get them back to the cook." I thought about commenting on the clown car we'd been subjected to but decided against insulting him. "There's Tom." He pointed and sure enough, my boy was coming out of the elevator pushing his suitcase cart, wearing his ugly ass porter's jacket thingy. I wondered if I could use the cart in my quest but I think I'd save that for another day. It'd be fun to ride that down the hallway though.

"Thank you." I made of show of pulling out my wallet and taking out a twenty as I walked over to Tom.

"Hey, my man, how'd you like to make a little money?" I only had about twenty minutes before bed check and I needed to get things in order.

The red-head glanced around as he pocketed the twenty. Ha, was that really all it was going to take? Silly kid. "What do you need?"

"Fire extinguishers. Two, maybe three."

"What? What do you need those for? You're not going to light something on fire in the hotel, are you?" His voice was starting to rise and I steered him away from the curious eyes of the clerk.

"Shhh. Of course I'm not setting anything on fire. I just need to shoot a few people with an extinguisher." It was going to be epic. I just knew it.

"Um, but…" I took $500 out of my wallet and flashed it at him.

"Will this get me a few fire extinguishers or not?"

"We keep them in the supply closet." He turned on his heel and led the way down the hallway. Of course he did. Money talked and I always carried a ton with me, just for situations such as this. I kept a look out but nobody was around, thankfully. He opened the foolishly unlocked closet and I stared at the array of crap in there. Those cool soaps and shampoos, enough toilet paper to decorate the entire hotel, cleaning products, linens and there they were. I passed the money to Tom and grabbed three extinguishers.

"Do these work?"

"They should, they're new." I fiddled with the first one, flipping the catch.

"Make sure the coast is clear." Tom peeked out and nodded. "Thanks man, I won't say a word about where I got them."

"Please don't." He clutched the money and swallowed loudly. I felt kinda bad for him.

"Look, if you get into any trouble, I'll find a way to make it right. It's not like this room was locked or anything. I could easily have found it myself."

"True. Well, good luck."

Luck? I didn't need luck. I had skillz, baby. I cut out of the supply closet and motored down the hall, clutching my extinguishers and hoping that nobody would see me. This one would be hard to explain. I hit the stairwell and breathed a sigh of relief as I walked up the stairs. It was a good thing we were all on the fourth floor. These things weren't heavy but they were awkward and I had to adjust them in my arms. Maybe I should have just gotten two.

I got to the doorway and set two of the extinguishers down, to come back to if I needed them. I gave a test shot of the one I'd opened and felt myself smiling as the foamy spray shot out. Epic. A check of my watch showed that I had five minutes before bed check started. It was time.

I pushed open the doors and hurried down the floor toward Edward and Jasper's room. I knocked and Shaggy answered quickly, obviously waiting right by the door to see what I had planned.

"What the…" was all he got out before I shot him in the right shoulder with my extinguisher as I hummed the _Indiana Jones_ theme song.

"Fucker! What are you doing?"

"Getting just enough on you to make it look real. Turn on the shower and shut the door. Tell them that I nailed Edward and you got a little in the crossfire."

I walked away before he could argue any further and knocked on the door across the hall. Darnell bellowed to come in. I chuckled. He thought it was Coach. He was lying in bed, shirtless, watching something on TV. He turned in my direction and I shot him dead in his big belly as he struggled to try to get up. I ran out of his room, laughing my ass off as he hopped out of bed completely naked and started to chase me, foam falling down his chest and his dick flapping in the breeze. Damn it, I should have had someone recording this for posterity.

"Nice balls, Darnell," I shouted. He stopped in his tracks and ran back into his room, yelling loudly.

I knocked on the next few doors, not waiting for them to open before knocking on the room next door. When the first door opened, I shot blindly in that direction and just aimed my hose, spraying the doors, the walls and my teammates. This was awesome. If I weren't a sexy football player, I'd definitely make a sexy fireman. Maybe Rosie and I could play fireman when I got home…

"McCarty, I'm going to kick your ass." Sure, Adrian, you can give it a shot, tiny little man. I laughed and shot him in the face for his foolish blasphemy.

A door slammed at the end of the hall and I looked up to see Coach, his face red as he took in the scene before him. Ha, this was going to be fun. I knocked on another door as he marched toward me and shot our kicker in the groin when he opened it. He got that for missing that 40-yard field goal last week, the pussy.

"What the fuck are you doing, McCarty?" Coach bellowed in the voice that made mere mortals quake. It was a good thing for all of us that I wasn't one. Hercules and I had proven that time and again.

Who you gonna call? I fought not to smile as I turned my most innocent smile on Coach. "I'm ghost busting, sir."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He was turning positively puce. It was awesome. I wished I could take out my phone and take his picture but it might not go over that well.

"I saw a ghost. It went into Cullen's room, then Darnell's, and then it weaved its way down the hall. I was just doing my duty, as a loving teammate, to save my friends from the evil spirit."

"Cullen? You shot Cullen?" Coach whirled and ran frantically to Edward's room, knocking loudly on the door. Jasper answered, glaring at me as he toweled some foam off his shirt. "Where's Cullen?"

"In the shower. Emmett sprayed the shit out of him," Jasper growled, still shooting me an angry look. I grinned behind Coach's back and gave him the thumbs up sign.

"But is he okay? Cullen, are you okay?" Coach looked like he might push past Jasper to go in and inspect GQ for himself. I may have underestimated his attachment to our fair QB.

Jasper shifted to sort of body block him from entering the bathroom. "He's fine, just pissed off. He'd just taken a shower and now he has to take another one. We were about to turn in before dipshit here came a knocking."

"Hey, I was saving your life!"

"Jesus. Tell Cullen to call his father if he needs to be looked at. Get cleaned up and get to bed." Jasper nodded and put his hand on the door, anxious to shut it and probably get his own shower. I'd gotten some of his precious hair with my foam and I knew it killed him. He was such a girl sometimes.

"All of you go to bed!" Coach shouted. Sure enough, almost every door on the floor was open and the majority of my teammates were looking out and trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I grinned at them all and brandished my extinguisher proudly.

"You're all safe, thanks to me!" I was such a genius, really. I should have my own reality show. I was a billion times more fun than the Kardashians, and I was hotter.

"I said, go to bed!" he yelled again. Teammates quickly dove into their rooms and shut the door. Cowards.

"McCarty, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. Why do you feel the need to cause trouble all the damn time?" His voice was quieter now and I walked toward my room, leading him away from Edward's.

"I really did see a ghost, Coach. I was trying to protect my teammates."

"With a fire extinguisher?" His lips twitched and I swore he was trying not to laugh.

"I was trying to give him a corporeal form, so we could catch him."

He tilted his head and watched me. "Using what?"

"Uhhhh, I hadn't thought that far. Identifying him seemed to be the most important thing in the moment."

"You expect me to buy this bullshit?"

I smiled winningly. "Yes."

"You'll be paying for whatever damages you've caused and if you've hurt any of your teammates, especially Cullen, I'll be suspending your ass."

"Of course, sir. I would never hurt my teammates. I was protecting them." The key to lying effectively was sincerely believing in what you said. I was protecting my teammate, after all.

"Protecting them my ass. There's a reason you're the only player who rooms alone, McCarty." Damn right, I worked hard for that honor. Short-sheeting beds, itching powder, switching men's clothes for girl's clothes…a guy needed his privacy.

"I'm going to check on Cullen. You better not have hurt him." Damn it. Now I had to do it. I thought I was going to get away without it but it was a must. I widened my eyes comically and let out a little scream.

"There he is!" I shot out another stream of foam, coating Coach from head to toe before he could even react.

"McCarty! What the hell is wrong with you?" He grabbed the extinguisher from me as I continued to spray him, cutting it off when I allowed him to jerk it out of my hands. "You're going to regret this tomorrow," he warned quietly. "You owe me $100,000 and a hell of a lot of laps. If you cause one more problem tonight, you're sitting out, playoffs or no. Do you understand me?"

I nodded soberly. "Yes sir, although I think you should be thanking me for…"

"SHUT UP! Now I'm going to clean up and go the hell to bed. If I hear one peep out of you, you're done for the year. Get in your room, and stay there."

"Yes, sir." I saluted him as he growled and walked down the hallway, dripping foam and clutching the extinguisher to his chest, bitching about me the whole way.

I went into my room and shut the door, throwing myself onto the bed and finally letting out the laughter that had been ready to bubble forth the entire time. I should send Mullen a fruit basket or something, after I beat his face in. This was the most fun I'd had in ages.

I reached for the phone as I hummed the theme to _The Greatest American Hero_. The things I did for these people. They better appreciate me. Rosie would at least. And so would GQ and his boxing gal. They were all that mattered, worth every dollar and every lap. Hell, I should pay them for letting me have such a good time. I dialed my girl and waited for her to answer with a smile on my face. At least I got to have some fun tonight. That was what it was all about.


	29. Chapter 28 Calling An Audible

**A/N Wow. What a lovely weekend I had in the fandom. I cannot thank you all enough, but I'm going to try. Your response to the Emmettake killed me. Thank you! So glad you enjoyed the crazy things that go on in that guy's (and my) head. **

** Special thanks to Linzzer220 and Kassiah for their lovely review on The Fictionators, it was an incredible surprise.  
**

**My AU story, Taste of Innocence, won 2 Vampies on Friday night, for Best Romance and Bloody Newborn. I am blown away, truly. Thanks to those who read and voted and supported me!**

**The Readalong was a blast on Twitter and I thank all of you who stopped in and tweeted your favorite things about this story. It meant so much. Special thanks to IngenueFic for hosting. I'll have to give her some special QB time as a reward :)**

**Here's the new chapter and for my non-football fans, there's a chunk of game toward the middle of the story. For my football fans, it felt good to write some game again! The struggles continue for these two but they're working through it together, as promised! Enough babble, here you go:  
**

First & Ten Chapter 28

BPOV

After Edward left on Saturday morning, I called Alice and told her everything that had happened since practice. Listening to her getting riled up on my behalf made me feel nearly as loved as the appearance of the three men in my room last night. I'd known that Edward would freak out but I hadn't expected him to arrive with Emmett and Jasper in tow, though why it surprised me I couldn't say. Those three stuck together at all times and it warmed my heart to know that they embraced me as easily as they had.

I had to talk Alice down from calling Fox and demanding that Dan be fired and/or prosecuted. What amazed me more than the response I had gotten from my friends was my own reaction. Never once had I been afraid of Dan. I'd been afraid of what would happen when Edward got a hold of him, but when he'd been drunk in my doorway I hadn't been scared at all. He grabbed my wrist after I pushed him and that pissed me off and I hit him. I still wasn't sure if he'd been grabbing me to grab me or if he'd been about to fall as he wasn't overly steady on his feet. Either way, hitting him had felt good and I'd happily do it again if he opened his big mouth once more, though I doubted he would after my boys got through with him.

Alice had swooned with me when I told her about Edward's inability to stop touching me when he had arrived. It had been amazing to see my calm, cool, amazingly level-headed boyfriend completely overcome by emotions. He'd held me even tighter than he usually did through the night, but I hadn't had the heart to pull away or loosen his grip. So I lost a little sleep. He'd needed to hold me and being in his arms was hardly a hardship.

Now, in the light of day, all the events of the past week washed over me. Had it really only been a week ago that we'd sat down with Lauren and Jess and come out to the public? It felt like it'd been a lifetime. This was the longest week ever and it wasn't over yet. Today I had to see about finding a new phone, cover practice and the pre-game press conference, have dinner with Ronnie, and of course the game itself still loomed ahead. I really just wanted to curl up in my hotel room for the weekend and then fly home with Edward.

That thought made me glance at the number I had asked Alice to give me, since I didn't have access to it at the moment. I dialed it before I could second guess myself and waited anxiously as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I couldn't help but smile at the familiar, gruff voice coming through the phone.

"Hi, Buddy, it's Bella."

"Bella! What number are you calling from? How's the Windy City treating you?"

I rolled my eyes. Not so well, Buddy, but the city could hardly be blamed for Dan Mullen. He wasn't from here after all. I didn't know where he was from but it was probably someplace disgusting and dirty.

"I'm calling you from my hotel. I need to get a new phone. Mine died." Because an asshole made me drop it.

"Hmmm." I couldn't read Buddy's tone but I suspected he knew something was up with me. He was Buddy; he always knew when something was off. "And the city?"

"I haven't seen much yet but I'm going to try to go to the Shedd today if I get time." I still wanted to see it, but my excitement from yesterday had diminished, I had to admit.

"How'd your boy look at practice?"

I smiled then. "He was great. I didn't see one errant throw. He should be ready to go tomorrow." Unless, of course, he's so busy being distracted by me that he can't concentrate. That's what I was really having issues with right now. I didn't want to cause his career any harm and having to worry about whether or not I was being bothered by a fellow reporter was a distraction he didn't need.

"Great. So, what's on your mind, kid?"

Of course he knew I wasn't calling to chit chat. I decided to just go ahead and get it over with. "What has the doctor said about when you can come back to work?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line that made me nervous. "He didn't, yet. I have an appointment next Wednesday. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Wondering when you'd come back and I could settle back into the more comfortable world of high school sports, you know, where the fact that I was dating Edward Cullen would be viewed as cool and nobody would feel the need to accuse me of sleeping my way to the top. At least I hoped not, though those sixteen year olds were sex obsessed so who knew?

"Were you now? I know you're just dying to see my ugly mug back around the office." I was, actually. Buddy was the best thing about that place.

"Of course, I need to balance out all the pretty in my life with a little ugly."

"Hey! I resemble that remark! We can't all be male models like your boy toy." I giggled at his mock outrage.

"Aww, but I love you just as much as I do him, albeit in a different way."

He grunted. "That's a good thing, seeing as I'm old enough to be your slightly older brother."

"Slightly older?"

"Yes, slightly. It encompasses a very unspecific range that you don't need to worry about right now."

I laughed. Talking to Buddy was guaranteed to pick up my mood, which was one of the reasons I called him.

"Okay, brother dear, well I hope the doctor has good news for you."

"Yes, I'm sure you do." He paused and I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say so I sat and waited. "Bella, would you just spit it out?"

"Spit what out?" I toyed with the bedspread, nervously. I knew he was going to get mad about what I had to say.

"The real reason for your call. I know I have a sparkling wit and personality but that's not why you called me. And it just so happens that I have sources and I know that this week has not been the best of your life. Talk to me."

That was the prodding I needed. Buddy always knew when to push me. "Well, I'm sure you heard about Seth."

"Yes, I did. That boy had a very obvious crush on you, Bella. I'm not surprised that he's taking this badly, but he had no right to say the things he did. When I get back, I'll be giving him my strongly worded opinion on his behavior." I knew just how strongly worded Buddy's opinions could be and I shuddered at the thought.

I sighed and shook my head. "Don't do that, Buddy. He's already apologized." I didn't say why he apologized, but as long as I didn't have to deal with his anger, I'd be okay. We weren't going to be friends again and I had to deal with that.

"It's not just Seth. I feel like everyone is treating me differently. Either they're avoiding me or they're acting like I'm some kind of celebrity. It's driving me nuts."

"They'll get over it eventually, Bella. It won't take long before you're just Bella Swan again." I wished it were true but it didn't feel that way. "And I'll never treat you any differently. You'll always be the one I dump all the boring research on while I do the glamorous stuff."

I actually longed for it. "That works for me."

"It does, huh? What else is going on with you?"

I blew out a breath. "Have you talked to Ronnie lately?"

"No, why, is there something I need to know?" His jovial voice had an edge now. "Are you having any more trouble with that Stan guy?"

"You know perfectly well his name is Dan." Buddy never forgot a name.

"His name is irrelevant unless he's done something more to upset you. Has he?"

"Well, he said more stuff about me and Edward yesterday, of course, and then he showed up at my room last night drunk and…"

"HE DID WHAT?" I held the phone away from my ear as the volume in Buddy's voice was enough to deafen me.

"Calm down, Buddy. I handled it. He left here with a busted nose."

"Good. But if I had my way he'd be leaving Chicago in a full body cast. Has your man taken care of that?"

I rolled my eyes. What was with the men in my life and their barbarian tendencies? Not that I really minded. Edward's anger at Dan was pretty hot so long as he didn't land in jail for it.

"First of all, I took care of it myself; my man didn't need to do a thing. And second, I wouldn't let him hit him. The last thing the two of us need is more press, especially the bad kind," I grumbled.

"Humph. I don't believe for one second that Cullen isn't doing something about that asshole. If he's just leaving it at a fist to the face, then he's not holding up his end of the promise he made to take care of you."

I glanced at my watch. "At this very minute, he's in a private interview with Dan. I told him that he couldn't hit him, so he decided to intimidate the hell out of him and make him ask for a transfer."

I listened as Buddy started laughing. "I love it! He'll shit his pants, that little weasel. I never liked that prick. Oh, to be a fly on that wall." It was so very true. I wished I'd told Edward to call me and let me hear what went down. I only hoped that it didn't backfire and end up front page news tomorrow.

Buddy calmed down eventually and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, woman. I was just laughing, not having palpitations. No, I don't want carrot sticks. I want carrot cake. I don't care what the doctor says. Carrots do not taste good. Celery tastes even worse. You and the doctor are going to drive me to an early grave," he grumbled at his wife while I laughed at his irritation. I knew his new diet was not going to be well received. "Heart healthy my ass. Who wants to live on rabbit food? I'll die with a cupcake in my hand. Stop laughing at me, Bella." I heard his wife yelling at him in the background.

"I should let you go…"

"Hell, no, don't leave me alone with her. Since you didn't call me over that turd, what did you call me for? And don't tell me it was just to talk because I can see right through you, Swan. Spit it out."

Here goes nothing. "Alright, I think I'm going to tell Ted that I don't want to cover the Cards anymore. It's clearly just too much."

"Since when are you a quitter? You're not going to let a few asshole reporters drive you away, are you?" That got my back up. I was not a quitter. I wouldn't even think about it if it weren't for Edward.

"Of course not. That's not it at all. Look, I haven't decided what to tell Ted about this whole thing, but one thing I won't tell him is that Edward came over here like a man possessed, ready to throw his career in the toilet to save me. Fortunately, I'd gotten rid of Dan before he got here or I have no doubt he would have beaten the shit out of him and suffered the consequences. You and I both know that even if Dan's behavior came to light, Edward would be suspended, fined, possibly arrested and he'd be savaged by some corners of the press. I can't risk that." I spat the words out quickly, the thoughts that had been in my brain since last night spewing out without filter.

"Tell me something, Bella. If some food delivery guy made a sexual comment and grabbed you, would Edward do the same thing he wanted to do to Dan?"

"Yeah, probably, but…"

"And he'd get arrested and the press would hear about it and blah, blah, blah. You're a beautiful woman, kiddo, and you're going to appeal to men no matter what their profession. And if they cross a line, Cullen's going to come running, because he loves you and he'll protect you. That's as it should be. It has nothing to do with your profession. You could work in a flower shop and it could happen. The press would get wind of it because of who he is, and you know it. You can't stop that any more than he can."

I let my head fall back against the pillows, relieved that he'd said what I needed to hear. I didn't want to walk away from this, it wasn't who I was. "I knew I called you for a reason."

"Because I'm awesome." I could actually hear his smile through the phone, I swear.

I chuckled. "That too, along with your utter humility."

"Yes, just one of the many things to love about me. As for Ted, I think it's best to tell him the whole story."

"I can't tell him that Edward came running to my rescue. He told me that we had to stay away from each other during away games because I was representing the paper."

"I think, under the circumstances, he'll understand why Cullen broke his stupid rules. So long as he left after you both calmed down a bit, it's no big deal."

I felt my cheeks heat. "Uh, well, actually…"

Buddy laughed. "I see. Well, did he miss bed check? Ted will hear about that if it happened."

"No, he was covered." I wasn't quite sure how, but I knew Emmett and Jasper had pulled it off. Edward texted that nobody was the wiser.

"Then he doesn't need to know anything other than that. As far as he knows, Edward saw you were alright and went back to his hotel without harming a hair on the pervert's head."

"If I tell him what happened, he's going to want to report him."

"And so you should, missy. I get why you don't want to, but your safety is more important than your reputation."

"In this business? I'm not so sure."

"Yeah, kid, good point. I guess so long as Mullen does what Edward tells him to do, it'll be fine. But you need to alert Ted to what went down. It's not tattling. If something breaks down the line and he doesn't know, he can't protect you. And he'll be pissed at you and more importantly, at me, for not telling him."

"Alright, I will, when I get back in town." Buddy was right.

"Fair enough. Now, are you going to stop this quitting nonsense? Because I can tell you, even if I do come back, I fully intend for you to be a part of the Cardinal's beat. You're doing a wonderful job and I'm not letting you run away from those jealous assholes we call colleagues. You're going to show them all what you're made of, the woman that I know and adore."

I felt worlds better from talking to him, just like I knew I would. "Alright, I won't quit. But you better hurry back to work. I need you there."

"Oh, kiddo, you can bet I will. But you've got everything that you need right inside you. And you have that quarterback of yours as well. You don't need me."

"Maybe not, but I want you."

He laughed loudly. "They all do and of course you do as well!" I giggled. Of course he took it the wrong way. "There's plenty of me to go around, you know."

"Oh, I more than know. But your diet will likely limit that soon enough." I grinned, anticipating his reaction.

"You're evil and I hate you."

"Love you too, Buddy. And thank you."

"Any time, kid. Come see me when you get back to town. Bring cookies."

I laughed and said goodbye. Buddy was the best pick-me-up in the world. Well, second best. The first was currently intimidating the hell out of a loser with a broken nose. I loved my boys, all of them.

Xoxoxoxox

I made my way into the press box without incident, spotting Ronnie with a seat saved next to him, just as he'd promised me last night at dinner. I sat down, giving him a grateful smile.

"Hey, Bella. Ready to watch your man beat the crap out of the Bears?" I was more than ready. Mainly, I was ready to go home and curl into bed with my boyfriend. He'd wanted to come over again last night but we figured we'd be pushing our luck, plus we couldn't ask Emmett to get into trouble yet again, though he would likely have no qualms about it. Instead, Edward had called me right after dinner and we'd stayed on the phone until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. It was sweet how protective he was of me, even though I doubted Dan would come near me any time soon, after I'd gotten a rundown of what happened in the "interview."

"I'm ready." I looked down at the field and found him throwing the ball back and forth with Jasper. I smiled as I watched those two doing their usual thing. It was comforting to know that nothing disrupted their rhythm.

Ronnie let out a laugh next to me. "Whoo boy, what in the hell happened to Mullen's face?" I glanced in the direction he was looking and had to bite back a grin at the damage I'd caused. His eyes were a purple/black color and he still had tape all around his nose. The eyes actually matched his dark jacket and slacks nicely. Though I'd been tempted to tell Ronnie about what happened last night at dinner, I decided against it. The less people that knew what went down, the better.

Dan moved toward us to head to the back of the room. He looked at me and his eyes moved away very quickly. "Mullen, what happened to your nose? Did you finally hit on the wrong woman?" Ronnie asked, snickering away.

Dan's eyes flicked to me again and he grimaced as he focused on Ronnie. "A bottle of Jack and bad reflexes, man. It won't be happening ever again." His gaze was on Ronnie but I suspected that his words were for me. He turned and headed to the back of the room, setting up his laptop and typing quietly, which was very rare. Usually Dan loitered and chatted until kickoff.

"Guess that explains why he wasn't at the press conference yesterday," Ronnie told me and I murmured my agreement. I knew he likely wasn't there because Edward, Emmett and Jasper had scared him pissless but I couldn't voice that theory.

"Come on, Bella, don't tell me you don't love that Mullen got his comeuppance. You've probably wanted to punch him in the nose a few times yourself."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing hysterically. Oh, Ronnie, if you only knew. "I'll admit that it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy and leave it at that."

Ronnie laughed and patted me on the back. "Stay classy, Bella. I'd have punched him for you myself if he mouthed off again. It seems his getting drunk and hurting himself may have knocked some sense into his fool head finally."

I flexed my right fist. It was still a little sore from punching his pointy face. I should have gone for the stomach or the groin, I supposed. Well, next time, if necessary. "Doesn't matter what caused it, as long as he stops being such a prick," I told Ronnie.

He looked up from where he'd been focused on my hand and gave me a bright smile. Oops, had I given myself away?

"I hope you've been icing it." Then he pantomimed zipping his lip and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's fine," I reassured him.

"More than, looks like. Good job, champ."

"Um, thanks?" He laughed at my questioning tone and ruffled my hair.

"I always said you had style, Swan. Now tell me, does your boy have any information on the upcoming labor talks?"

I smiled at him, grateful that he was changing the subject. "Honestly, we haven't talked about it much at all. He trusts the union to handle it."

"I hope they do. A year without football is a year I don't want to experience. God only know what I'd have to cover then. Professional bowling? Wrestling? The mind boggles!" Ronnie shuddered in mock horror and I laughed at his dramatics.

"I could always go back to covering high school sports." My talk yesterday with Buddy was fresh in my mind.

"Yeah, you could, I suppose. It'd be a damn shame if you did, though. You belong in the big leagues, Bella. Buddy and I have both known it from the start."

I blushed and thanked him. There was a reason those two were thick as thieves, they seemed to share one mind. And they both knew just what to say to keep me on an even keel.

The opening tones of Ozzy Osbourne began to play and I leaned forward to watch the Bears run out onto the field. Edward paid zero attention to their entrance and the screaming of the crowd. He continued to throw with Jasper, warming up his arm. His utter focus was one of the sexiest things about him. He focused in on me just like that when we were alone and I ached for him now. I couldn't wait to be back in his arms, in his bed, in his tub…wherever he wanted to take me really.

I shook myself out of my fantasies and started to jot down impressions of the atmosphere. It felt like the playoffs, even though they were still a month away. Both teams were 9-2 and likely locks for the one and two seed, with whoever won today being in the driver's seat. I knew Edward wanted this game badly. Home field advantage could not be overlooked in the playoffs, although lately the road teams had a lot more success than in years past.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Darnell Dockett walked to the center of the field and shook hands with Brian Urlacher, Olin Kreutz, Jay Cutler and Julius Peppers, the Bears' captains. The ref asked Edward to call the coin toss and the microphones caught Edward's sexy voice saying heads. He flipped and heads came up, with Edward quickly telling them they'd defer to the second half. Chicago's offense would be taking the field first.

Jay Feely kicked the ball deep into the end zone but the Bears had the best return weapon in football, Devin Hester, so instead of taking a knee, he ran out, dodging would-be tacklers and managed to hit midfield before Curtis Jefferson brought him down at the Cards' 48-yard line. I groaned as the Bears offense hit the field and Matt Forte ripped off a 14 yard gain right up the middle on the first play from scrimmage. A short pass to Greg Olsen and another Forte run had them in the red zone just a minute later. Cutler took a deep drop and sent a touch pass to the right corner of the end zone that Olsen hauled in, tapping both feet down just before falling out of bounds. 7-0 Bears just like that.

I held my breath as Gould kicked off to Breaston. He caught the ball just at the goal line and brought it out to the 25 before he was taken down. Edward positioned himself behind Uley as the crowd did their best to give their team home field advantage, screaming so loudly that I doubted his team could hear him at all. Edward resorted to giving a few hand signals and redirected Jasper to the same side as Fitzgerald, sending trips wide. The corners and safeties edged left to cover both the Cards best receivers, leaving Breaston with one-on-one coverage on the right side. As soon as the ball was snapped, Edward took a three step drop and let the ball fly before Peppers could close on him. Breaston caught it and streaked down the sideline, getting tripped up at the Bears' 21-yard line. I managed to resist throwing up a fist in triumph, just barely.

The next snap was a handoff to Crowley, who was caught in the backfield, as the Bears were playing run all the way. Second and twelve from the 23. Edward broke the huddle and gave a few more hand gestures before calling for the ball to be snapped. Fitz and Jasper were on opposites sides in this formation; Fitz ran straight into the end zone while Jasper ran a slant across the middle. He caught Edward's pass at the 15 and the Urlacher couldn't catch him as he streaked into the end zone. The game was tied with two minutes to go in the first quarter.

The Bears stalled at their own 30 on the next possession, the Card's defense tightening against the run and bringing the blitz to pressure Cutler into a couple of bad throws, one of which should have been a pick but Adrian Wilson couldn't hold on to the ball. The Bears punt was returned to the Cards' 22-yard line.

Edward stepped back under center and led the Cards on a long clock-killing drive that ate up half of the second quarter. He masterfully mixed short passes with runs and kept the Bears offensive off the field, giving his defense a nice long rest as he drove down the field. The drive stopped at the 3 yard line, with a tipped pass breaking up a sure TD to Cheney and a great tackle by Urlacher keeping Crowley from running into the end zone on third down. The Cards had to settle for a Feely field goal, taking a 10-7 lead into the half when neither team did a thing on their next possession.

I used halftime to get my notes it order and start the bones of my story. The opening and closing paragraphs were yet to be written, but the first half of the game was covered. I finished just as Ronnie returned with a hot dog and a soda for me.

"You treat me so well. Thank you." I bit back a moan when I bit into the hot dog, the flavor and the mustard exploding on my tongue. Nobody made hot dogs like Chicago did, nobody.

"Buddy would kill me if I didn't. Plus, it's nice to have a pretty, small thing sitting next to me instead of that big lug."

I giggled as I remembered Buddy's outrage yesterday. "I don't know how big he's going to be going forward. Carol was giving him carrot sticks and celery yesterday while he bitched up a storm about wanting cake and cookies."

Ronnie grinned and took out his phone. "I love it! Here, take a bite of your hot dog while I take a picture of it." I giggled and did so, grinning widely as I chomped down and Ronnie snapped my picture, firing it off to Buddy's cell a minute later. It didn't take long before he got a response.

"What did he say?" I asked when Ronnie let out a loud bellow.

"Nothing that I'd ever repeat to a lovely lady like you."

I snorted and elbowed him. "I'm no lady."

He smirked. "Yes you are; you're just a very cool one. I'll paraphrase. He said he'd be sticking his carrot sticks where the sun doesn't shine next time he sees me." I laughed hard at that one. "And he said that you better bake him several dozen cookies to make up for taunting him."

I smiled as inspiration struck. "I'm going to go online and google some heart-healthy cookie recipes. We'll see if he can tell the difference."

Ronnie chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sure he can. That man is like a bad food bloodhound."

It was true. "Well, I'm not letting him be that way anymore and neither is Carol. I want Buddy around forever."

Ronnie smiled fondly. "He will be. That man will outlive us all, I just know it." I hoped he was right. Kidding aside, I loved Buddy and I was going to see to it that he followed his diet at work, even if it pissed him off.

The second half kicked off and I watched as the ball sailed in the air and came down in the arms of Breaston. He returned the ball to the 27 and Edward took the field again. He took a 5 step drop this time and I held my breath as I saw Peppers barrel past Levi Brown and slam into Edward, just a second after he released the ball. The second was all he needed, though, because Larry Fitzgerald left Charles Tillman in his dust and caught the ball mid-stride as he streaked down the left sideline. He scored easily, since the safety had cheated toward Jasper and couldn't catch up when Edward let the ball fly.

Edward was buried underneath 300 plus pounds of Peppers and I bit my lip as I waited for him to get up. The TV screen showed Peppers lean toward Edward and say something as he hefted his considerable weight off of him. Edward got to his feet and started yelling, going head to head with the much bigger man. Emmett ran over and pushed him back as Peppers smiled and said something else. Emmett pointed at the Jumbotron, which was replaying the touchdown and Peppers' smile melted away. Edward was still trying to get to him and Emmett pushed him over the sideline. The ref spoke to the coach and I knew he was warning him that Edward needed to cool down or he'd get kicked out of the game.

"Wonder what that was all about," Ronnie murmured and I shrugged. Maybe Peppers had tried to injure Edward or said something about his mother or something. Who knew? The point was, my normally unflappable boyfriend was very flappable this weekend. I'd have to see about getting him to relax tonight, maybe with a nice soak in the tub followed by a massage and some mind-blowing sex. It was the least I could do.

Cutler and the Bears took over at the 32 and went on a long drive that ended in a 22-yard field goal by Robbie Gould. It was 17-10 with six minutes remaining in the 3rd quarter when Edward took the field again. Instead of going for the big play, Edward elected to go with the ground game, with Crowley running the ball on almost every play. Third and short, Edward would throw a quick out to Crowley or Cheney, and one to Fitzgerald right at the first down marker. Crowley fumbled on a hard hit by Harris inside the twenty, so the Bears got the ball back at their own 16 to start the fourth quarter.

Forte ripped off a 13 yard gain on his first carry and then Cutler went to work, throwing mid-range passes to Olsen and Hester, mixing in the run nicely to keep the defense guessing. The D was playing on its heels, backpedaling on almost every play, trying to keep everything in front of them.

"I hate prevent defense," I told Ronnie, who nodded in agreement.

"All it does is prevent a win."

"Damn right." I grimaced as the Bears were first and goal from the 3-yard line. The Cards stuffed the box, with eight men up defending the run. Cutler saw it and immediately threw a fade into the corner of the end zone for an easy touchdown. The extra point was good and the game was tied at 17 with five minutes to go.

I sent up a silent prayer, as if God really cared about things like football games, but hey, it was just the way I rolled, as Gould kicked off. Breaston brought the ball out to the 29 and I clutched the seat rails when Edward ran out onto the field. He got his men into the huddle and gave them directions calmly, not letting the deafening noise in the stadium affect him. They started in the I-formation, as there was plenty of time left in the game to run the ball. They had two timeouts left as well as the 2-minute warning stoppage as well. Instead of handing off the ball, Edward used Crowley as a blocker. He took out Tillman as he came through on a run blitz and Edward completed a pass to Jasper for a gain of 17.

He handed the ball off on the next play. Crowley got a short gain of 3 and Edward handed it to him again for a gain of 6. Third and one from the 45 and Chicago stacked the line to try to stuff the run. Edward saw it and gave a hand signal, changing the play. He called for the ball and threw a lateral to Fitzgerald, who hadn't moved on the snap. He zipped ahead for a huge gain of 23 before the safety, Chris Harris, tracked him down. Fitz managed to stay in bounds and the clock became the Cards ally.

Edward called two more running plays that took the clock down to the 2-minute warning and had the Cards sitting pretty at the 16-yard line. On the next play, he shocked the Bears by throwing a short pass to Jasper right at the sticks, making it first and goal. The Bears had one time out and used it, but it was all for naught. Three more running plays that were stuffed and Edward called timeout with three seconds left. Feely trotted onto the field. I was amazed at how quiet it had gotten in the stadium as Edward drove his team down the field. You could have heard a pin drop as Feely kicked the game winning field goal. Well, I could hear the few hearty Cards' fans that had made the trip but the majority of the crowd was quiet as they trudged toward the exit.

"Hell of a game! Gotta love that Cullen!" Ronnie crowed as he typed a few lines in his computer. I did love that Cullen and God knew I loved watching him play football. My heart, which I swore stopped a few times on that final drive, was now beating overtime. I packed up my stuff and stood to head to the postgame press conference. Ronnie joined me as we made our way through the bowels of the stadium.

We filtered into the room with the rest of the press and took a spot over to the right of the table. Edward, Jasper, Fitz, Crowley and Coach Clapp all came in, Edward sitting to the right of the coach, Jasper on Edward's left and Fitzgerald next to him. Crowley sat on the coaches' left. Edward's eyes moved over the crowd and when they landed on me the corner of his mouth lifted a little and he gave me a slight nod. It wasn't obvious but ever-observant Ronnie chuckled and nudged me. I blushed but clutched my notebook and tried to pretend that I didn't want to launch myself over the table and crawl into his lap and devour him. His hair was slightly damp from sweating and adorably mussed. I wanted to bury my hands in it and tug his lips to mine. He was so damn hot in his uniform. It killed me.

I tried to shove that urge away and focus on the press conference, jotting down notes as the Coach answered a question about how important it was to beat the Bears, um, very, and what this meant for the postseason. It was lame but we'd all use it so I wrote his responses.

"Edward, what happened between you and Peppers in the third quarter?" Rick, that SI guy, asked.

Edward's hands clenched on the table but he smiled. "Oh, you know how these things go. A little shove here, a little word there. Tempers were high and I lost my cool for a minute. No harm, no foul." Hmm, that was an interesting reaction. I wrote a question mark next to his response. We were coming back to that later.

The rest of the press conference was pretty formulaic, just discussing some of the play calls, complimenting the Bears performance, saying they'd see them again down the road and it would be another tough game, et cetera, et cetera. I closed my notebook as things died down. The players left and Coach Clapp answered a few more questions. I went into the Bears' press conference next, getting a couple of quotes from Cutler and co. Peppers didn't answer the question much different from how Edward had; just laughing it off and saying it was fun to get to Mr. Cool.

I went to the locker room and waited outside. I wouldn't get to talk to Edward for that long, as they had to head to the airport, but I was being allowed ten minutes. Emmett came out and gave me a smacking kiss on the cheek as he walked by. "You can head in, Suzy Kolber, everybody's decent." He paused and grinned. "Well, let me rephrase that. None of them are decent, but at least they're all dressed." I laughed and shook my head. "Did you write about how fantastic I was?"

"Oh, were you out on the field? I didn't notice you." I laughed as he grabbed for me and ran into the locker room, ignoring his shouts from outside. I smiled tentatively at the few players that remained as I made my way over to Edward, who was sitting next to his locker, pulling on his shoes.

"Hey." He looked up and smiled at me and I felt my heart flip around in my chest at just how gorgeous he was in jeans and a long-sleeved gray shirt.

"Hello there, Ms. Swan. Did you enjoy the game?"

"Immensely." I sat next to him and took out my recorder and notebook. Edward snickered and waited.

"What really happened between you and Peppers?"

His eyes flashed and the mirth died out of his face. "It was just like I said."

No it wasn't, but I wasn't going to push now. The locker room emptied as Coach Clapp yelled "five minutes!" as he walked past us.

"How's your arm?"

Edward rolled his right shoulder. "Good. I didn't have to throw as much this game. Crowley carried the load."

"That touchdown to Fitzgerald was a thing of beauty."

"I liked it. We thought we could exploit Harris and Tillman today; they're both a little banged up. I saw the shot and I took it."

I asked him a few more questions and he answered, but I could tell he really wasn't into it so I shut off my tape recorder and closed my notebook. "Talk to me." We were off the record now, and I was no longer the reporter. I was the concerned girlfriend.

He closed his eyes and reached for my left hand, lacing his fingers through mine. "It was nothing, really. Peppers made a comment about the very long interview he had for you after the game and gestured at his cock and I just lost it. It was no different than some of the others were saying but I just reached my boiling point." I hadn't thought of it, the fact that I could be used as ammunition to get under his skin during the game. I kissed him and his lips were hard and hungry on mine as he pulled me to him. I gave him all I could and he took it, pouring out the anger he'd been carrying all afternoon.

After a minute, I broke our kiss and smiled at him. "Better?"

He gave me a half smile and nodded. "For now, anyway."

He stood and pulled me to my feet. "For the record, he didn't say anything remotely sexual or otherwise to me or anyone else. Also, I doubt he's packing anything bigger than Zeus, and you know how very fond of him I am. You're the only one that will be giving me long interviews, always."

Edward laughed and kissed me again. "I know this is against the rules but I don't really give a damn," he murmured and he held me against him.

"Me either." I closed my eyes and buried my face against his chest, marveling at just how good it felt to be back with him, even for a brief time.

"Did Mullen give you any trouble?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "No. Ronnie asked what happened to his nose and he said he had a bottle of Jack and was clumsy. I read his article this morning and there was nothing derogatory there."

He smirked and kissed me again. "Good. You won't have to deal with him again."

"I can take care of myself, you know."

He chuckled. "I know you can, slugger. Believe me, I do. But I hope you'll let me take care of you as well."

"Tonight I'm taking care of you. You can take care of me tomorrow." And we could switch off for all of eternity if I he wanted.

Edward kissed me once more. "Sounds good." He walked out of the locker room with me. "See you at home?"

I felt warm every time he said it, as if his home was mine. It felt like it was, though. "See you at home."

* * *

**A/N Did Bella mention some mind-blowing sex somewhere in that chapter? We'll just have to see what we can do about that, no?**

**Thanks again for all the reasons listed above, and more. The response to this story continues to stun and amaze me. I can't thank you enough, but I'll keep on trying!  
**


	30. Chapter 29 Going Long

**A/N Happy Monday! This story is nominated for an Inspired Fan Fic Award for "Other Twilight Characters, Unlimited". Voting ends today I guess, so not sure that there's time to vote, though I'll link it in my profile. Thanks for the nomination. I'm assuming it's for Emmett (well, he's assuming that and I'm allowing it), so thank you again for that! I won't keep you, go enjoy some sexy times and a surprise!**

First & Ten Chapter 29

EPOV

I tried, I truly tried, but the anger didn't wear off after the game, or on the plane ride home or in the car with Jasper. He tried to distract me, and then to get me to talk when I couldn't be distracted, but I just wasn't in the mood. Bella's flight was over an hour behind mine so there was nothing to do but wait for her. She could make me feel better about those assholes. She had done so in that brief time I got to spend with her after the game.

I knew I had to let it go. I was used to hearing shit like that out on the field, stuff about screwing my mother, for crying out loud. It was expected. They wanted to get into my head and they always failed. Until today.

I dumped my bag on the bed and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I wanted to the pound the hell out of something, anything really, but Coach would have a shit fit if I hurt my hands, so that was out. I was going running. I pulled on my tennis shoes, grabbed my iPod and headed out, electing to run down the stairs rather than wait for the elevator. It was a good warm up anyway.

As soon as I hit the warm night air, I turned on my music and started to run, letting the loud drumbeats of Guns 'N Roses set my pace. I tried to concentrate on Axl's growl but I kept hearing Julius Peppers in my mind instead.

"_That's one hot piece of ass you've got there, Cullen. Do you shove your cock in her mouth when she asks a question you don't like? I've got a nice long interview for her right here." _Motherfucker. How I wanted to rip off his helmet and punch him in the face. The fact that Emmett had managed to eye-gouge the bastard on the next series was slightly comforting, but I still wanted to pound on him, even though he outweighed me by a good seventy pounds or so. I could take him. I knew I could.

And of course Peppers hadn't been the only one. _"Banging a reporter? That's one way to get favorable press." "Your girl dropped her pen yesterday and when she bent over I saw that fine ass. I wanted to wrap that long brown hair around my hand and pound into her from behind." _I'd managed, barely, to ignore those shots, but the third time was not the charm. I lost my shit and nearly got booted from the game, which was unacceptable. Coach was pissed at me and my teammates were all weary of me, well, except for Emmett and Jasper of course. They wouldn't leave me alone no matter how many "fuck off" vibes I gave them.

We still won, though. I got my shit together and I beat those assholes and Bella was my girl and it was me she was coming home to. I just had to remember that. Shit, they used to say the same shit about Tanya and I was able to laugh it off. Then again, I didn't love Tanya, not even a little. The fact that they were giving me shit for banging a supermodel didn't really mean much of anything. A smug smile was general my response to that crap. But I couldn't do that now, not when it was about Bella. She was smart, sexy, sweet, fun, and sarcastic. She packed a mean punch and she was _mine. _I saw red when I heard anything bad about her, because she was perfection and they were unworthy to even talk about her, especially disrespectfully. Bella deserved to be worshipped, not treated like a piece of meat.

My muscles were burning as I turned the corner and saw my building ahead. I'd been running for over an hour and I still hadn't gotten rid of all of the anger. I took the elevator up to my floor this time, because my quads were not about to let me run up seven flights of stairs. I let myself in and threw my keys and iPod on the counter, grabbing and gulping some water before I went into the bedroom, tossing my sweaty clothes in the hamper and heading to the shower. I glanced in the mirror as I turned on the water and I frowned at how irritated I still looked. My forehead was scrunched up and my eyes were still hot with my rage. Running hadn't done me much good, it seemed.

I stepped into the shower and tilted my head forward, letting the water stream down my face. I closed my eyes as the hot spray pounded against me. I rolled my shoulder a few times, relishing the water beating down on it. I should get in the tub and soak, but I didn't feel like it. Relaxing didn't seem to be on the menu right now.

I turned around and let the water push my hair away from my face and move down my back. I'd taken a pretty hard hit from the asshole with the big fucking mouth and the water felt good against it. I let out a groan and tried to visualize my anger swirling down the drain with the water. It sounded like some dopey shit Jas would say to me, but he claimed that stuff actually worked and it was worth a try at this point, even if I felt lame. Nobody was here to see me envisioning the anger anyway.

Breathe in, breathe out, send the anger down the drain. Feel it seeping out your pores. Jesus, this shit was moronic. I would rather be fighting or running or hitting…maybe Coach would let me play linebacker in practice this week. I snorted at the very idea. Even if he weren't pissed at me, he wasn't about to let that happen. Emmett told me he was afraid that Coach was going to join me in my supposed shower after the extinguisher incident and Jasper had backed that up. Fucking scary. He was more likely to wrap me in bubble wrap than let me hit my teammates.

Bella had said she'd help me tonight and I was looking forward to that, at least. Not that thinking about that was helping me to relax. No, instead I felt my cock stirring as I thought about her sexy body and the feel of her wrapped around me. Hmm, do something about it now or wait until she got here? I was afraid that in the mood I was in, I'd take her hard and fast with little finesse, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but I didn't want to tear into her either.

My hand moved up my length as I imagined pushing her up against the door the instant she let herself in. She'd probably be wearing those same clothes she'd interviewed me in, her navy blue blazer and slacks, but I hoped for a skirt, so I could reach up and tear off her underwear and just plunge into her then and there. She'd be so tight and hot and wet around me while I fucked her against the door and then…

"Is this a solo thing or am I allowed to join in?"

Had I imagined that? Had I hallucinated her presence or was she really here? I opened my eyes and there, in front of me, was my Bella, gloriously naked, her brown eyes twinkling as she grinned at me.

I felt my lips stretch in my first real smile since I'd seen her last. "I've always been a team player."

She tilted her head and ran her eyes over my body. Zeus was officially rock hard now that naked Bella was in front of him. "That's a good thing, seeing as you're on a team and all."

I chuckled and took a step toward her. She held her ground and I was mere inches away from her now. "I don't share this with my team." I fisted my cock and she bit her lip before giggling. My girl and her ill-timed laughs. I'd never tire of it.

"Are you sure about that? Jasper seems to have gotten a very good view."

I groaned and I felt Zeus starting to shrink up at the mental image of Jasper checking him out. "Really, sweetheart? You're going to bring him up now?"

She chuckled and pressed a kiss to my left peck as her hands moved over my abs. That was more fucking like it. I was back at full-mast at the first touch of her hands and lips.

"I missed you," she murmured against my chest. I buried my hands in her hair and pulled her face up to mine to kiss her, hard. She moaned against my lips and pressed her sexy body against mine. This, this was exactly what I needed to feel balanced again. Running, fighting, raging; that didn't get rid of the tension. All I needed was Bella; her lips, her beautiful body and her incredible mind.

"I missed you, too." I moved my lips away from hers and kissed my way down her neck. It didn't make sense really. This was the first away game that we'd been in the same city and yet it had been harder than it usually was. I guess because she was so close and yet so far way, like some forbidden fruit that I couldn't help but obsess over until I got a taste. Nothing tasted as good as Bella did.

My hands moved down the curve of her back and found her perky ass, which I squeezed. Bella held on to my shoulders as I moved my mouth over every inch of skin I could reach. She threw her head back and offered her neck to me like some sort of sacrifice. I traced that graceful curve with my tongue.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you," she murmured. I chuckled against her collar bone and bit it gently.

"You are. This is exactly what I needed." Truer words had never been spoken. The craving I had for her burned in my blood.

"Well, then, have at it," she managed around a loud moan as I slid my right hand between her legs and ran my middle finger over her pussy.

"Oh, I will, sweetheart." I rubbed little circles against her clit as she shifted against my hand, thrusting toward me, seeking more friction. I stepped closer and hooked her right leg over my thigh, opening her up so that I could get better access to her pussy, which was already wet for me. "Someone's excited."

She laughed and squeezed my shoulders. "Yeah, well, how would you react if you stepped into the shower and found me touching myself?"

Hottest image ever. It needed to happen, pronto. "That's a very good point. You want to know how I'd react?"

Bella nodded, watching me with interest as I scraped a fingernail lightly over her clit. She gasped and I grinned at her. "I'd probably drop right to my knees and start licking you right away."

She moaned as I slid my pointer finger inside her. "Probably?"

I pressed a kiss to her left earlobe. "Definitely."

Bella gave a hum of pleasure and angled her head to give me better access. I sucked her lobe into my mouth and nibbled gently.

"I'll have to let you catch me in the shower then, soon."

I laughed and slid a second finger inside her. "I look forward to that."

She blew out a breath as I slid my fingers slowly in and out of her. "Um, me too."

I loved the way she reacted to me. I nipped her ear again as I curled my fingers inside her. "I'd be happy to give you a preview right now, if you like."

She laughed breathily. "I'm certainly not going to stop you."

I was extremely grateful for that fact. I removed my fingers from her pussy and stepped back, staring at her stunning body for a moment before I got to my knees in front of her. "Don't you want me to sit on the bench?" I shook my head as I pulled her toward me, bending and pulling her left leg over my right shoulder. I smiled as I saw her spread out before me; pink, wet and ready. I ran my tongue over her clit very lightly, barely touching her, but she jumped and moaned loudly. I held her so she wouldn't fall and began to move my tongue in earnest, flicking her clit back and forth as I caressed her silky inner thigh.

"I should be doing this for you," she murmured even as she pulled my face toward her pussy by tugging on my hair.

"I don't have a pussy for you to lick," I reminded her, nuzzling her clit with my nose as I moved my tongue down her slit, sliding it inside her and wiggling it, that heat enveloping me. She clenched her thighs against my head and I hit her clit with my nose again.

"Thank God for that," she muttered. I felt a laugh bubbling up but fought it down as I began to fuck her with my tongue. She held my face to her and pressed her pussy toward me, tightening her leg against my back and using her thigh muscles to pull me in. So damn sexy.

I moved back up to her clit and sucked it into my mouth, lightly running my teeth over it as I slid my fingers back inside her and curled them forward. Bella shouted my name and convulsed against me, coming hard around my fingers and against my lips. I licked her clit softly as he continued to moan and chant my name. Nothing made me feel more powerful than giving my girl that dazed, satisfied expression after she came.

My knees started to protest being against the hard shower floor and I rose to my feet, steering Bella into the water and kissing her as she shivered against me.

"Are you cold, love?"

She shook her head, still wearing that dazed expression. I brushed her hair back into the stream of water. I loved how it looked nearly black when it was wet. I tangled my fingers in the long strands and rubbed her scalp gently. My cock was hard as a rock but I knew she needed a little recovery time before I fucked her. And I really, truly wanted to fuck her. I wanted to bury myself inside her and make her scream. I needed to.

Somehow I managed to kiss her gently as she held on to me, sliding my hands up her sides, feeling the hot water cascade down her even hotter body. She was flushed and gorgeous and all mine. Her lips moved slowly against mine at first and then she began to kiss me hungrily, her fingers digging into my back and her pussy rubbing against my right thigh as she pressed herself against me.

Bella pulled her lips from mine and reached between us, taking my cock in her hands and pumping it several times in her fist. I groaned and thrust against her. Too much of that and I'd come before I was inside her, which would be a travesty.

"Edward?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" I slid my hands down her back and gripped her ass, pulling her closer as she continued to work on Zeus.

"I really want you to fuck me, now."

Good Christ, what it did to me to hear the word fuck come out of those pouty lips. I squeezed her ass again and guided her back against the waterfall, stopping just before she was pressed against it. Bella frowned at me and I kissed her again. Frowns were not allowed right now.

Our kiss broke and I nipped her chin. "Turn around." Her eyes widened and I grinned at her. She did as I asked, turning to face the wall, placing her hands flat against the blue tile, spreading her legs apart as if I were about to do the police pat down. Or fuck her senseless. I was absolutely going for option number two, though I did intend to run my hands over every inch of her delectable body in the process.

Her hands were hard to make out through the waterfall but I reached through and twined my fingers with hers easily, pressing up against her back and rubbing my cock against her round ass cheeks. Bella gasped as I nuzzled her neck, pressing my lips to the curve that met her shoulder and licking water droplets off her soft skin.

I scraped my teeth up her neck to the underside of her jaw, unwinding our hands and moving mine slowly down her arms, rubbing my rough fingertips over her smooth skin.

"Edward," she whimpered, turning her head and trying to kiss me. I licked her lips before kissing her, sliding my tongue into her mouth and kissing her lazily, despite the fact that she was trying to suck my tongue off. She groaned in frustration when I pulled away from her.

"Soon, baby," I whispered, nipping her ear again, my hands moving over her stomach, up to those beautiful breasts that filled my hands perfectly. I squeezed lightly as I rubbed my cock over the curves of her ass, pressing it between her wet cheeks, the water slicing down her body, making it glisten sexily. I groaned as Bella flexed her ass cheeks, tightening around my cock as I slid it down toward my target. I felt my eyes crossing at the feeling and I rolled her nipples between my fingers. They were so hard, perfect nubs that I wanted to lick and suck for hours. I'd definitely have to play with them later.

My hands moved down her stomach as she shoved her ass back against my cock. I positioned Zeus right where he most wanted to be. She was so wet and hot; I could already feel her and I didn't even have my head inside her yet. I gripped her waist with my left hand as my right began to stroke her clit again. Bella's head fell back, her back arched and she moaned at my touch. I rolled her clit between my thumb and fingers as I slowly pushed the head of my cock inside her.

So tight. She was so fucking tight and every time was like the first time with her. Just my head was inside her and I felt like I could come already. But I wasn't about to let that happen, not when I had my girl's beautiful, naked backside in front of me. I held her tight with my left hand as I bent my knees and slid my cock all the way inside her.

My legs were shaking, protesting the extra work they'd had to do today. A game, running for over an hour, getting on my knees to eat Bella out, and now bending to fuck her properly was doing a number on them, but I really didn't give a damn. I was inside my girl and she felt so perfect, her walls gripping me tightly, her head falling forward in a sign of supplication. It was so completely hot I almost couldn't stand it.

"Hang on tight, sweetheart," I murmured as I began to move, my hips slapping against her ass as I thrust my cock in and out of her. This was going to be hard and fast. Bella let rip with the throatiest, loudest moan I'd heard from her yet when I squeezed her clit lightly as I angled my cock upward, hitting her g-spot. I cringed as she tightened around me, but I wasn't ready to come yet, so I stilled as she came, continuing to rub and squeeze her clit. Bella gasped and shuddered against me as I pressed my lips to her neck, sucking softly and running my tongue over her delicate skin.

"Edward," she gasped. I nibbled on her shoulder and she continued to shake.

"You feel so good around me, Bella. I love it when you come." She moaned and I started thrusting into her again, pushing her into the wall. I let go of her clit and held her waist on both sides, supporting both of us as I thrust up into her, hitting her g-spot over and over again, my fingers digging into her hips. Bella sobbed my name, coming around me once more.

This time I couldn't stop it if I tried, she was gripping me so tightly that I felt my balls tighten in return and I thrust deep, coming hard inside her, holding onto her hips for dear life because my legs were truly at their breaking point. I held her against me, kissing her cheek and jaw. She turned her head and kissed me softly. I vaguely noticed that the water pouring down on us was lukewarm and I reluctantly pulled away, sliding out of her and reaching around to turn off the spray. Bella turned around and burrowed into my chest as the water shut off. I held her against me for a minute, just reveling in the feeling of having her there, at last. We had the whole night ahead of us and no dickhead reporters or asshole lineman to cause trouble tonight.

"Let's dry off and get into bed," I suggested. She smiled up at me, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me one more time before we got out of the shower. I took a towel and rubbed it over her skin, drying her off gently before wrapping the towel around her. I started to take care of myself but she took the towel from me and moved it slowly over my body. My legs started to shake again and I leaned against the sink so I wouldn't embarrass myself by collapsing onto the floor like I wanted to.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked, looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine, just overdid it today." I took her hand and walked with her into the bedroom, falling onto the bed in relief. Bella frowned and climbed into bed next to me, taking off her towel and sliding onto the mattress.

"What do you mean, you overdid?"

I sighed and rolled my shoulders. My back was a little tight along with my legs. I'd have to get a massage tomorrow. "I ran when I got home. Had stuff on my mind and couldn't sit still."

Bella sat up and flicked my shoulder with her middle finger. "Why would you do that? You spent the afternoon being chased around by lineman. Surely you had enough of a workout."

"I did, but I couldn't get that shit out of my head and I thought running would help."

She sighed and put her arms around me, pulling me against her chest. I rested my head against her left breast and nuzzled it. "Did it?"

I traced circles on her stomach, laughing lightly when she jerked in surprise. "Not really."

"Do you need to talk about it?" She began scratching my scalp lightly. It felt incredible and I closed my eyes and continued to draw on her stomach with my fingertips.

"Not anymore. You made it all better."

She tilted my head up to look at her, so I opened my eyes and took in her gorgeous face. She was so damn pretty. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest because of the love I felt when I looked at her. As much as I loved fucking her, I loved this even more. Just spending time in bed, wrapped around one another and talking about our day.

"I made it better?" she eyed me curiously and I smiled at her.

"You make everything better. I don't feel right when I'm not with you. I can function perfectly fine, of course, but there's like this little thing in the back of my head, niggling away at me, telling me that something's not there. Then when you come in, everything clicks and I feel whole again." Did I sound like a total fucking pansy? I hoped not. I'd sort of talked about this with Jas and Em and they felt the same way, but of course, feeling it and saying it were kind of two different things.

Bella's face lit in the brightest smile I'd ever seen and her lips were on mine. I guess that was a no to sounding like a pussy, then. Or Bella just didn't care that I did. I wondered if now was the time to broach the subject that had been on my mind for awhile now. She was here, she was happy and sated. There couldn't be a much better time than now, could there? I pulled her closer and moved my right leg between hers, ignoring the protest of my tired damn muscles.

"I feel the same way, you know," she murmured against my lips, between quick pecking kisses that warmed me from head to toe.

"You do?" I went back to drawing on her stomach but kept my eyes on hers, looking for any hint of uncertainty. I didn't see anything but love in those big brown eyes, though. I loved the way she looked at me.

She pressed a kiss to my nose. "Of course I do. This is my favorite place in the world to be, right here in your arms."

This was it. There definitely wasn't any better time. "Then what do you think about being here, all the time?"

Bella took a deep breath and stared at me for several moments too long. Shit, was it too soon? Had I panicked her? She knew I wanted to marry her someday, for God's sake, so surely she knew I wanted to live with her too.

"I pretty much am, already." She started to shift but I held her still, pushing myself up and looking down at her.

"I know you are, and I want you to be here all the time. I want to come home to you after practice. I want you to come home to me after work. I want to wake up to you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. I know we do almost every night, but really, I'd just like it to be official."

She still didn't say anything and I wished I could see inside that convoluted head of hers and know what was going on in there. I was getting desperate as the seconds ticked by.

"You know, when I got home from the plane tonight, all I wanted was you. I knew you'd calm me down and make me forget those assholes from this weekend. Running wasn't the answer, unless I was running to you. I look at you and I am home."

Bella took my face in her hands and kissed me softly. I hoped she wasn't kissing me to let me down gently. There would be nothing gentle about it.

"Are you sure about this, Edward? We've only been together for a few months. I know I love you, and I know you love me, but living together? Isn't it too soon?"

"Is there a specific time limit? Emmett had Rose living with him six weeks after they got together. He wasn't about to let her get away and I'm not about to let you get away either." And I didn't say anything, but I knew Jasper wasn't too far away from asking Alice to live with him either; he just had to finish remodeling his bathroom to look like mine. Plans were already underway.

She laughed. "I'm not going anywhere, in case you couldn't tell." Actually, I couldn't, because she still hadn't answered me.

"I know." I think I do. "But Bella, don't you want to know that this is where you belong? Don't you already know it? We both call this place home, not just me." We'd said it when we parted after the interview. See you at home. This was home. My home and her home. Or hell, if she wanted a new home, we could find one. I wasn't picky.

She bit her lip and I tugged it out from between her teeth. "You're driving me insane. Talk to me. Don't you like it here? We can buy a new place if you want. A house, with a yard. We can get a dog if you want. I'll mow the lawn. We can have a pool. Whatever you like, really." Jesus, I was babbling. I sounded like Bella. Is this how she felt whenever I made her nervous? Was she nervous now? Shouldn't she be the one babbling? What was wrong with me? What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she answering?

"First of all, we're not moving anywhere, unless we can physically rip every room of this place up and transport them to the new place. I'm not giving up that shower for anything." I felt a smile start to spread over my face. "And then there's the tub! And these floors. And the media room. Do you know how awesome it's going to be to watch baseball games in there? Not to mention college football. We're not moving anytime soon, I can tell you that right now."

"Bella?"

Her lips twitched. "Yes, Edward?"

"That sounded an awful lot like a yes."

She shrugged but didn't say anything, so I started to tickle her sides. I knew my girl's weakness. "Oh my God, cut it out! Yes, yes, it's a yes!" she shrieked as I dug my fingers into her ribs.

I stopped tickling her and smiled down at her. She brushed my wet hair out of my eyes, smiling back at me softly. "It's a yes? For real? We'll live here, together?"

Bella nodded, stroking the sides of my face. "Yes. We already did, more or less. How many times have you been over to my place? Twice?"

I made a face and shrugged. "Is that my fault, really? You always want to be here and your air conditioning cuts out too much."

She giggled and kissed me again. "That's the real deciding factor, you know. It's not that I want to spend every minute I can with my super sexy boyfriend. It's your air conditioner. And the bathroom, of course."

I laughed and tickled her again as she shrieked. "Well, I guess it's a damn good thing I have an awesome bathroom then."

Bella moved her hands down my chest and traced my abs with her fingertips. "There may be another perk or two besides those, of course."

Well, hello, Zeus, good to see that no matter how wiped I am, you're ready to rise to the occasion. "What might that be?"

Bella scooted out from under me and pushed me down onto the pillows. "Well, let me see. There's those lips." She kissed me slowly, sensuously. "That face." She traced my cheekbones. "These muscles." Her hands moved over my pecs and then back down to my abs. "These abs." She moved her lips down my neck, swirling her tongue over each nipple and then tracing my abs with her wet, hot mouth. Holy shit, I felt my eyes crossing as her tongue dipped into my belly button and then over my hip bone.

"And then there's my Zeus." She kissed the head of my cock, looking up at me as her hands moved down to knead my thighs. I groaned with pleasure as she worked on those sore muscles while her tongue darted out of her mouth and she swirled it over my head.

"All yours," I choked out, doing my best not to thrust my cock into her mouth and fuck her hard. I wanted to, but I wanted to enjoy this sweet, slow torture as well. She ran her tongue down the underside of my cock and then back up, sucking on the head and then licking each side slowly, her hands continuing to work on my legs, applying perfect pressure to the sides of my thighs with each squeeze.

"Damn right he's mine." She took him into her mouth then, moving her tongue over the head before letting me slide almost the whole way into the back of her throat before she began to bob up and down, her tongue working on the underside of my cock as she moved me in and out of her mouth. I let out some gargled choking sound as she took me deep into her throat again, closing her lips around me and sucking hard as her fingers continued to massage my legs.

I thrust my hips up toward her, meeting her hot mouth as she went down on me. I held onto the mattress as I tried to keep moving too quickly and causing her to choke but she felt so good around me. Her right hand crept up and massaged my balls, rolling each one between her fingertips before she released my cock and ran her tongue over one, then the other before sucking it into her mouth. I moaned and my hips angled toward her. Bella released me and then came back to suck on the head of my cock, her tongue moving over the tip before she took me deep into her throat again.

My balls tingled and I thrust toward her. "I'm going to come, baby." She moaned around my cock and moved faster, sucking hard as she took me in and out of her mouth. I called her name as I came, doing my best to keep my muscles from locking too much. Bella saw what I was doing and rubbed my thighs again, digging deep into the tissue as she swallowed my come. Fuck me, that felt incredible.

"Holy shit, sweetheart, that was fantastic," I gasped, pulling her up to me and kissing her hard. She kissed me back and smiled down at me.

"I told you I'd take care of you."

I chuckled and kissed her again. "You did a very good job. If that's going to be your usual reaction to me overdoing, I think I'll go out for a run again."

She smacked my chest and pushed me back, as if I was going anywhere. "You're not leaving our bed for the rest of the night."

Our bed. I loved that so much. "Our bed," I repeated, the grin on my face so wide it was probably ridiculous.

"Our bed, our bedroom, our bathroom, our house. We're going to need to talk about our closets and drawers at some point."

I laughed and kissed her. "Whatever you need. It's your place now, too."

"Our place," she corrected, resting her head against my chest and kissing my neck. I stroked her hair, moving my hands down her back and then up. As shitty as this week had been, it had ended with the best night of my life so far. We were right where we needed to be now.

* * *

**A/N They're moving in! Sooner than I expected, but these kids do things on their own time and I have little to no say about it. Miss Bella has some thoughts on that matter that you'll hear next chapter, plus, there may be an Emmett appearance as well. Just sayin!**

**Some of my beloved Twitter gals want me to run an 80's song lyrics challenge on Twitter and I think I'm going to go ahead and do that, seeing as I constantly tweet lyrics at them and I get such fun responses. It'll probably happen sometime this weekend, so follow me if you want to play along, same name there as I have everywhere, including here. I don't have any prizes or anything, but it'll be fun!**

**The NFL has given us some dark, depressing days lately, but hopefully this story can keep us smiling. Thanks to katiecav1989 for the interview and the rec at Twi Fic Reviews this week. It was fun!**

**That's all I have! Everyone have a great week and I'll see you on Monday :)  
**


	31. Chapter 30 Changing Fields

**A/N Posting to test and see if FF is working or not. If it's early, great, if not, guess we'll see when it works again.**

First & Ten Chapter 30

BPOV

I was going to be living with Edward. Lying in his arms, in his bed, wait, our bed; I tried to wrap my mind around that fact but it was almost too much to take. I could hear a voice in the back of my head, a voice that sounded disturbingly like my father's, lecturing me that it was too much, too soon and I was going to end up without a home, without a boyfriend and without my heart. But that voice was wrong. This just felt right, no matter how freaked out it made me. Still, I was a planner by nature and I did need to be careful. I was caught up in his words, in the look on his incredible face when he asked me to be here always. How could I not be?

But there were things we needed to discuss and I just had to think about them for a few minutes before I hit him with all my concerns.

"Edward?"

He peered up at me from his resting place on my shoulder and smiled that devastating grin that made my insides turn to mush. "Yes, Bella?" God, his voice was straight up sex. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"There are a few things we need to talk about." I had to tell him that I'd tried to go back to covering high school, and we needed to talk about his temper this weekend, on top of the logistics of moving. Edward's hand crept up my stomach and he ran his thumb over my breast. Who needed talking? Maybe we should just get back to having sex. No, no, he was just trying to distract me, and doing a very effective job of it.

"What's that?" He kissed my collar bone and I felt that pull in my lower stomach that let me know that too much more of that and I'd forget about his overtired legs and take him again. After all, he didn't need them if I rode him, now did he? No, dangerous thoughts, Bella. Put your naked, sexy boyfriend out of your mind. Like that was even possible.

_You'll apparently be seeing him naked all the time now. Suck it up and act like an adult. And don't forget the fact that you're going to have to tell your parents that you're living with your boyfriend very soon. That'll be fun. _

Well, that was an effective way to extinguish the fire in my libido. Dad's voice and thoughts of telling him that his little girl would be living in sin with the enemy sure played hell on the sex life. I cringed and took Edward's hand off my breast, winding our fingers together. He frowned at me but sighed and sat up.

"Okay, so we're talking. Please don't tell me you've changed your mind already." His voice was tight and his eyes were anxious. I stroked his cheek and shook my head, seeking to reassure him.

"Of course I haven't changed my mind. But we do have to talk about what happened this weekend and how to avoid it in the future. And about when I'm moving and how to handle my apartment and everything else."

Edward sighed and leaned into my hand. "Alright, we can talk instead of doing better things." I giggled and his eyes twinkled back at me. Right, I needed to be serious now.

"Will you tell me what made you lose your temper?" He frowned and started to open his mouth and I stilled him with my fingers over his lips. "You don't have to elaborate on what he said." I cringed a little. "I don't really want to hear that in detail. What I don't understand is why you let it bother you. You know that I'm not going to hook up with Julius Peppers or anyone else. I know what gets said down on that field, Edward. I've covered plenty of games. This can't be the first time anyone took a shot at your personal life."

His eyes were hot with anger again and I felt myself getting wet at the heat in his gaze. I couldn't help it; he was extremely sexy when he was mad.

"It's not, of course it's not, but it was the first time that anybody took a shot at you, Bella. Don't you see how it's different?" I didn't really and I shook my head. "You're everything to me and you're too good to be talked about that way."

I tilted my head and studied him, tracing my fingers over his cheekbone again, trying to calm him a little as his words had gotten steadily louder. "Are you saying you never heard anything about Tanya?"

He snorted and shook his head. "Of course I did, but I didn't love her. I didn't feel a hundredth for her what I feel for you. Why would I care what they said?" Yes, that was lovely to hear but still, he couldn't be like this every weekend. He'd get thrown out of a game for sure.

"And Esme? I know what players say about mothers." I gritted my teeth at even the thought of Esme's name being sexualized by the other team but I knew it had to have happened.

Edward blew out an angry breath and closed his eyes. "Yes, of course they have, but I just absorbed it and used it against them."

"Then why can't you do it for me?" We needed him to, because I was not going to be the cause of my boyfriend losing it out on the field every week, even if he did look sexy as hell yelling and taking on a lineman.

Edward's eyes flashed open and met mine. "I don't know. I tried, but I couldn't put it away. Everything boiled up inside me and I just lost it. I think…" he broke off and grimaced. I encouraged him to continue with a kiss to his cheek. "It was just too much, Bella. First that douche, Dan, and then the damn fear I carried all weekend. To hear anything at all said about you, it just killed me."

My heart ached at the sound of his voice, at the thought that I'd scared him, even if it hadn't been my doing. "You handled Dan, Edward. We both did."

He frowned and shook his head, his hair falling over his eyes. I gently brushed it back. "No, you handled him. I got to scare him, which yes, was fun, but damn it, Bella, I wanted to be the one to hit him. I had no place to put my anger and it just stayed with me all weekend. It spilled over on the field. I couldn't help it."

I didn't quite know what to say to that, so I kissed him. Edward groaned and tightened his arms around me, turning me onto my side so my head lay across his arm now. I broke our kiss and ran my hand down his chest. "I'm not going to apologize for handling him myself, Edward. I was taught long ago how to defend myself and I love you, but I'm not going to wait for you to ride to my rescue."

Edward shook his head vehemently. "I'm not saying I want you to! Do you know how proud I am that my girl could leave a guy looking like Dan did, without having a scratch on her? I was thrilled. That doesn't mean that I don't regret not getting my turn to make the rest of him match his face."

Why was that so damn hot to hear falling from those beautiful lips? "I'm glad you know you don't have to defend me."

"Yes, I do. I love you and it's my job to stand up for you."

I smiled and kissed him again. His lips were hard on mine and I could taste his frustration. We needed to resolve this, though hearing what he'd had to say made telling him about my talk with Buddy even more daunting.

"You do stand up for me, Edward. You don't have to throw punches to do so. You came running and that's more impressive than anything else. I don't want you getting in trouble for me. I couldn't stand it if I damaged your career."

He sighed and let his head fall onto the pillow. "I know that, Bella, but can't you see where it didn't really matter to me at the time? I just wanted to hit him and I'm still sorry that I didn't get to."

I rubbed his back. "I know. But Dan's going to leave me alone now and that's your doing."

He snorted. "Or yours."

"Ours, then. Just like everything else, it's ours." That brought a small smile to his face at least.

"Ours. Okay, sweetheart, I'll do my best to ignore the shit people say on the field, but if Dan shows his face one more time…"

"Then we'll find a way for you to rearrange it without getting in trouble," I finished for him. He laughed and shook his head.

"How is it that you always know how to make me feel better?"

Did I? That made us even then, because God knew he was my anchor. "Just talent, I guess," I replied with a smile.

"I love your talents," he murmured, nipping at my chin. Oh damn it, distracting me again. I pressed against him before I realized what he was doing.

"You're awfully talented yourself." I pushed away from his chest and laughed at the look of surprise on his face. "No distracting me. We have a couple more things to discuss."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Okay, then, what else?"

I bit my lip. He'd admitted his deal, so I needed to admit mine. "I talked to Buddy yesterday."

He smiled. "How's he doing?"

I tried my best to smile back, which wasn't too hard when I thought about Buddy's irritation at his wife. "He's pissed about his diet and quite grumpy with Carol. He yelled at her about her carrot sticks. Then, Ronnie sent him a picture of me eating a hot dog loaded with mustard and onions. He, uh, threatened to stick his carrot sticks where Ronnie's sun didn't shine."

Edward let out a long, loud laugh that made my smile real. I loved hearing him laugh and seeing him happy again. "Priceless," he gasped when he caught his breath. "Have Ronnie send me a copy, though. Something about my girl's lips wrapped around a long piece of meat appeals to me." I snorted and slapped his chest. Pervert. I loved it though.

"You're such a perv." He grinned unrepentantly and I grinned back, but then I remembered what I had to tell him and my smile fell away.

"Hey, what is it, baby? Buddy's okay, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah, I think so." I bit my lip again for a second before taking a deep breath. "He's seeing the doctor this week to find out when he can come back to work."

Edward nodded. "Well, that's good, right?" He looked at me closely and cupped my chin. "Hey, you're not worried about losing your position to him, are you? I mean, I know Buddy loves the work you're doing. I don't think he'd ask you to step away."

Of course he had perfect faith in me. Of course he did. "No, he said as much. He wants me to stay on." I looked at him and just put it out there. "I was the one that asked him about stepping back to covering high school."

Edward blinked and sat up, pulling me up with him. "What do you mean? Why would you want to? I thought you loved covering me? I mean, the team?" He sounded hurt and I hated that I'd done that.

I put my hand on his shoulder and faced him, crossing my legs so they pressed against his right thigh. "I do love covering you, Edward. How could I not? It's just…" I broke off and tried to think of the best way to say it without piling a load of unnecessary guilt on his broad shoulders. He wasn't the reason, but he was, in a way. It all made sense to me but I had to make it make sense to him.

"It's just been hard, this entire week. People are treating me like I'm something other than a reporter. I'm Edward Cullen's girlfriend. It's like I'm a celebrity and I hate the way they're looking at me. Some think I'm sleeping my way to the story, some think you're sleeping your way to good coverage and some think I'm taking advantage of my access to you."

His eyes looked impossibly sad. Damn it, I'd fucked up. I climbed onto his lap, straddling him and taking his face between my hands. "Don't. Don't you for one second think that I wanted to walk away because of you. I didn't explain it right. I can deal with it, all of it. It's what it's doing to you that I can't deal with. I saw your face when you showed up at my door on Friday night, Edward. You were so upset, so frightened, and I hate that I put you in that position."

His hands came up to grip my wrists. "Bella, you didn't. Dan did. It wouldn't matter what you did for a living. Now that you're with me, the attention's going to be there. Damn it, I should have just let it be. Let us keep it quiet, just between you and me. This is my fault."

"No! Listen, Edward, it's not your fault. And while some aspects of it suck, I'm glad the world knows you're mine. All those girls that try to hit on you, Dan, Seth…whomever. You were right; it was time to come out. It's difficult and overwhelming at times, but it was time. I just needed to talk to Buddy and you know what he said?"

Edward shrugged, not meeting my gaze. "He said that it wouldn't matter if I was a florist, I'd still get crap for dating you and at least I'm doing what I love. What I'm good at and was born to do. And I get to spend time with you I wouldn't get if I was a florist or a waitress or whatever." I tilted his face up so that he had to look at me to see what I was saying was true. "It's worth it. We're worth it. If it was just me I was concerned about, I never would have said anything to Buddy. I don't want to damage your career, Edward. I don't want you to get arrested because one of my co-workers is an overbearing jackass. I don't want you get kicked out of a game because someone says something about me. We just have to find our work balance and not let the personal get to us. Do you understand?"

His green gaze burned into me. "I understand that you wanted to quit your job because of me. Why didn't you talk to me about it instead of Buddy?" If he had been angry, I could have handled that. I couldn't handle the sadness there though.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his nose. "I am talking to you. I needed to talk to Buddy first, because I knew you'd react like this. And because I knew he'd talk me down before I did something stupid like tell Ted to move me back to high school games. I just needed to talk to someone who wasn't involved, but did understand. Do you get that?"

He sighed. "I guess, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"Well, sweetie, you didn't exactly talk to me before you came rushing over to beat Dan into a pulp, did you?" He frowned but said nothing because he couldn't. "There are times that you talk to Jasper and Emmett before you talk to me, right? Because they're your co-workers and your friends and they understand certain things that I might not."

"Yeah, I guess." He deflated, collapsing back against the headboard. I felt relief flood through me as I lay flat on his chest, looking up at him.

"That's all I was doing. I wanted to work it out before I talked to you. And Buddy made me see that walking away wasn't my style. I'm going to do my job, and do it well and I'm going to let those other reporters stew in their jealous juices. I'm going to write about my sexy boyfriend by day and come home to him at night. That's what I want, Edward. Do you?"

He ran his fingers through my hair. "Of course I do, Bella. I love seeing you at a press conference and walking into that locker room to talk to me after a game. You're all I want to see."

I kissed him. "Then you will."

He kissed me back and then hugged me against his chest. "Just promise me that even if you need to talk to someone else first, you'll always let me know later."

"I will. And you promise me that no matter what anybody says about me, you'll show them by kicking their ass all over the field."

He smiled that beautiful smile that I loved. "I can do that."

"Good. Now there's one more thing." I hoped he understood this as well.

"What is it?" he asked patiently, toying with the ends of my hair.

Here we go. "My lease isn't up until April, so I'd like to keep my place until then." He opened his mouth and I stilled him again. "I'm not saying I won't move in now, I'm just saying that I want to keep it as a backup. Not that I think we need one! We don't." I was starting to babble again but I couldn't stop myself.

"But this is happening so fast, Edward. Three months! It seems like three minutes sometimes, and three years other times. I know we're practically living together already, but now you'll have all my stuff underfoot, cluttering up that perfect bathroom, books stacked all over the living room, clothes…it's a lot of stuff that we're not used to. I may drive you nuts and you may regret it. Keeping my own place means that if we need an easy out, we have it. Not that I think we will, but just in case. You might get tired of me or realize that I'm just another girl and…"

He cut me off with a hard kiss that left no room for further words. I melted against him and his hands moved up and down my back, tracing my spine and sending shivers through my body. I moaned as he squeezed my ass and then screamed when he slapped it. "Hey!"

He laughed and kissed my chin as he rubbed my sore cheeks. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist. You weren't letting me get a word in edgewise and you were talking nonsensical." I frowned and started to talk again but he stilled my lips this time.

"No, it's my turn. I get it. I get why you want to keep your place, until April anyway. By then, we'll have been together eight months and you'll fully know I'm in for the long haul. We'll figure out what to do with everything then. As long as you're willing to move in now, I don't care how long we keep your place. I just care that you're here, where you belong."

Relief flowed through me at his words. "So, we're doing this for real, then?"

"It's always been real, Bella, you just needed time to wrap your mind around that. You're the one for me and I hope you're finally starting to see that." He smiled at me and I felt my heart flip at the look in his eyes.

"I do see it, Edward. I won't deny that the speed scares me, but it's only because I know I'll be destroyed if things don't work out."

"They're going to work out, Bella. You'll see. I always get what I want and I've never wanted anything more than I want you."

"Not even the Super Bowl?"

He smiled brightly. "Not even the Super Bowl, though I'm going to get that this year too. This is the best time of my life and you're a huge part of that. Come along for the ride, Bella, and I'll take you right to the top."

I grinned and pushed off his chest, rubbing myself over his cock. "Looks like I'm already there."

He chuckled and grabbed my waist. "Then why don't you do something about it?"

"Why don't I?" I lifted myself up and took his long, hard length inside me, moaning as he filled me perfectly. Yeah, I was all aboard for this ride, no doubt about it.

Xoxoxoxox

"So, that's what happened." I stopped talking, finally, and tried to read Ted's expression. He'd jotted down a thing or two while I told him all about Dan and even about Edward's frantic race to my side and subsequent private interview with him. He'd figure it out anyway if he looked into it at all, and Ted was a reporter so the likelihood that he would was pretty great.

He leaned back and looked at me. "First of all, you're alright?" I nodded quickly. "You didn't think that calling the cops was a viable option?"

I shrugged and plucked at a tiny thread of the black chair I was sitting in. "He didn't really do anything beyond show up at my room drunk." Ted raised an eyebrow and I hurried to continue. "Look, I'm the one who made things physical. I punched him, yes, after he grabbed my wrist, but at no time did I really think he was trying to force his way into my room. He could barely stand."

Ted's lips thinned into a straight line and I pulled the black thread free. Damn it, I needed something else to do with my hands. "What about all the things he's said?"

I laughed. "Do you really think I haven't heard all of that before? Maybe not the shots about Edward, specifically, but we both know that sports reporting is still an old boy's network, Ted. I've been hit on by plenty of fellow reporters. I know how to handle myself."

"It would seem that you do." His lips twitched a little but he kept his face serious. "You talked to Buddy about all of this?"

I nodded. "On Saturday. I wasn't sure how to tell you about this."

"What did you think I would do?" Oh, I don't know, fire me for seeing Edward against the rules? Or for hitting someone? Move me back down to high school, which yes, I'd been prepared to do but I didn't really want it. Call Fox and create a huge stink about Dan? There were plenty of options, none of which held much appeal to me.

"I wasn't sure. Technically, Edward and I broke the rules." We broke a lot more than that, but he wasn't about to know it.

"Bella, did you seriously think I'd fire you because your boyfriend came running when he feared that something bad would happen to you?" I shook my head slowly and Ted sighed. "I've really fumbled this whole thing, haven't I? Listen, you're my employee, but I also happen to like you and want what's best for you. I don't want drunken reporters knocking on your door and scaring you. I don't want you being harassed in the press box or the locker room or wherever. I need to know about these things, Bella."

"And I'm telling you," I replied weakly. I knew somewhere deep down, that Ted wouldn't hold this whole thing against me, but it was hard to think of that when I'd had so much other stuff on my mind, including keeping my boyfriend from murdering a man.

"You should have told me when he first said something to you. You should have told me on Friday night after it went down." He held up a hand to stop me from talking. "I understand why you didn't. I understand that you need to handle certain things yourself. But it is my job to make sure my reporters are able to do their jobs without incident. I'm glad you're alright and that Cullen did what he could about Dan without it being splashed all over the papers. Now I can do something too."

"What?"

"I'm calling Fox Sports. I happen to know Miles Simpson very well and I will make sure that Dan Mullen doesn't bother you again. Just backing up what Cullen already told him. I won't bring specifics into it, but I'm going to make sure he's being transferred as requested." I gulped and nodded at the steel in Ted's voice. There was no arguing.

"I know you don't want the press breathing down your neck, Bella, and I know you're in a hell of a spot right now just for who you're dating. If you want to go back to your old job…"

"No!" I shouted it, surprising both of us. "I thought about it all weekend, and I talked to Buddy and Edward both. I don't want to let anybody to dictate my job. I won't step away, unless you consider me too much of a liability."

Ted smiled. "I consider you to be an ace member of my reporting staff. I am more than happy with your work, including today's article. So long as you can hack it, you can have it. Buddy's made it quite clear that when he comes back, he plans on being part of a team, so you have both of us in your corner."

I smiled back. "That's all I need then. Thank you, Ted, for understanding."

"Please, Bella, come to me whenever you're having trouble, even if you just want someone to vent to. I know Seth was a jerk to you and I know what the others are saying around here." I paled. Ted knew what they were saying? "And we both know none of it is true. I will back you up, so long as you keep me informed, okay?"

"Okay." I stood and turned to walk out of his office, pausing when I got to the door. "Thanks for listening."

"That's what I'm here for. Now go start preparing things for San Francisco this weekend. Do you have plans for Thanksgiving? You didn't ask for any time off."

I smiled. "I'm going to Edward's parent's house." We all were. The boys had to leave for San Francisco on Friday, as did I, so everyone was descending on Esme and Carlisle.

Ted smiled. "That's nice. You and Cullen are doing very well, then."

I blushed and decided to hit him with the rest of my news. "Very well. Actually, I'm moving in with him this week too." Everyone was meeting at my place later to start packing up. All I was taking for now was clothes and books and photos. Furniture wasn't necessary, plus his stuff was better than mine. A few knickknacks and such and I would be good to go.

Ted coughed. "Well, congratulations, then. I'm happy for you."

I grinned at him. "I'm happy for me, too. Thanks, Ted."

"Get your stuff done and get out of here early if you can. You've got a lot to do apparently."

"I will! Thanks again."

"Enough with the thanks," he responded gruffly. "Get busy."

I smile again and made my way back to my desk. This was going to be a busy week, and a good one. It had already started off a lot better than last week had.

Xoxoxoxox

I finished up at three and texted Edward, who replied that he and the boys were already there, Alice in tow. Rose couldn't get away from work but she'd sent Emmett and his brawn which was far more important. I told him to get to work on my books and high-tailed it out of the office.

When I got home, I heard laughter from outside the door. I let myself in and found all three boys busy loading boxes by the front door. "Are you all having fun?" I kissed Edward, who pinned me against the wall and kissed me back harder than I usually liked in front of company, but who cared? I loved how happy he was about all of this. He was such an atypical, fantastic man and he was all mine.

"I am now."

"Get a room you two! Oh, wait, you already are." Emmett snickered as he walked over to the coffee table. "I must say, I'm a little shocked at your reading materials, Anais Nin." Oh shit, what the hell was he talking about? I pushed Edward away and marched over to where he was paging through a book. I grabbed it from him and let out a little shriek.

"The Kama Sutra? That is not mine! Emmett, you planted that here."

"Why do I get accused of everything? It was on your bookshelf, Kathy Aker, not mine." Emmett had a huge pout on his face, but I wasn't about to be swayed.

"So it wasn't you?" Edward took the book from me and started thumbing through it. He blew out a whistle and placed it in a box for his place. I glared at him and he grinned and shrugged innocently.

"Of course it wasn't me. Why would it be? It could have been the Marbled Cellar Spider over there." I only knew he was talking about Jasper because he pointed at him. God only knew where that one came from, but I wasn't asking.

"If Jasper did it, how do you already have nicknames for erotic writers at the ready?"

Emmett frowned and then his face cleared. "I'm well read. How do you know their erotic writers if that's not your book? Do you have more of a porn collection around here somewhere?" He started peering under my couch and I smacked his big ass. He jumped up and grinned at me. "I knew you wanted to get your hands on my hot ass. I'll allow it, this once, but Rosie would be mad if you did it again."

I glared at all three of them and then marched toward my bedroom. "You just finish up in here. Don't you come into my bedroom."

"Aww, I wanted to see where the magic happened. Oof!" Emmett exclaimed as Edward smacked him over the head with another book. I smiled my thanks and went to join Alice, who was in my closet with a huge wardrobe box.

"Hey, are they giving you trouble?" she asked absently as she plucked certain clothes off the rack and left others. I was thrilled she was so calm. Last night, when I called her to let her know I'd be moving in with Edward, I swore I heard her shriek from Jasper's floor.

"No. Why are you leaving half my clothes here?"

"It's not half, it's about a third. And that's because they don't flatter you. We'll go shopping and replace that which is unacceptable." She put my favorite sweater into the box and I looked at the discarded clothes. She was right, about each one of them. Most I didn't wear at all. Except…

"I want my U of A sweatshirt." I grabbed it and put it into the box while Alice frowned at me.

"It's ripped."

"Yes, from when I was drunk and caught it on the rail at the Sig Ep house. The night you hooked up with their president." Alice grinned at me.

"That was a good night! You can keep it."

I snorted. "Thanks so much, Clothing Goddess."

"You're welcome. I've got this under control. Why don't you hit your drawers and then we'll do the bathroom?"

That wasn't a bad idea so I went to my bureau and took one of the boxes off the bed. I wasn't about to sort out my bras and underwear with Emmett lurking, so I dumped the whole drawer into the box and then started through my t-shirts. The boys came in a few minutes later.

"Books are ready to take down to Jasper's and Emmett's trucks," Edward told me. Emmett dove onto my bed, resting his head on my pillow and smiling at me.

"No shrine to your man? I'm shocked and dismayed."

"I leave the shrine to you. I get the real thing." Edward grinned as Emmett gasped and buried his face in my pillow.

"It hurts!" His hand reached under my pillow and he came up grinning. "Wait a minute. What is this?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shocker, you stashed a picture of Edward under my pillow."

"This doesn't look like our beloved Hanes Her Way." I glanced at Edward who sighed.

"They convinced me to do the underwear line." Alice let out a triumphant shout from the closet and I grimaced. I knew it was going to happen.

"Whatever, Emmett, we know I didn't put it there."

"It's your true heart's desire." He turned the photo around and there was a picture of Emmett, grinning at the camera with the identical smile he had on his face currently, dimple winking mischievously. I snatched the picture out of his hand as he howled with laughter.

"Will you stop being a pest and empty the end tables?"

Emmett sighed dramatically and opened the drawer nearest him. "Nobody has a sense of humor. I really need to find some new friends that…well, well, what have we here?" Oh Jesus, what now? I hadn't left anything embarrassing in there, like condoms or anything, had I? I turned away from the bureau and faced him. He was holding up a huge black dildo, about 14" long. Jasper was on my floor, choking on laughter. Alice even poked her head out of the closet and joined in. Edward was managing, valiantly, not to laugh.

"You actually found something bigger!" Jasper shrieked, which finally made Edward lose it, thought he was covering his junk from prying eyes at the same time.

"I'm going to shove that thing up your ass," I yelled, running at Emmett who stood and held it over his head, way out of my read. I jumped on his back and he carried me around the room, nonplussed by my beating on his back.

"Seriously, Bella, if Edward's as big as the likely gay Brown Recluse says he is, and you're using that, I worry for your health. It can't be good for you to stretch so much and honestly, Edward won't have any fun if you get too big down there."

"I am absolutely telling Rose that you're talking about me, down there!" I shrieked, taking out my phone. Emmett tried to grab me but I held onto his back tightly while I attempted to dial her.

"Down where?" a voice drawled from my doorway. Emmett stood stock still, Jasper stopped howling, Edward froze, having stepped toward me to dislodge me or help me, I wasn't sure, and Alice ducked back into the closet quickly. There stood Rose, leaning against my door, in faded oil-covered jeans, a black t-shirt and a scowl on her face.

"Uhhhh…" I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her now.

Rose's lavender eyes swept the room, taking in what was no doubt a rather random view. Edward was about a foot away from me, his hands reaching toward me, I was on Emmett's back, Jasper was on his hands and knees on the floor and Alice was, well, Alice was hiding in the closet.

"You're having an orgy without me? Jasper, I must say if you can take that up your ass, you're tougher than you look."

"Hey! I'm not! Hey!" Jasper got to his feet, red faced and spluttering as he tried to deny the dildo was for him.

Rose strolled across the room and put her hand out in front of Emmett. He handed her the toy wordlessly, watching her with wary eyes. I tried to slide down his back but he gripped my legs tightly, probably thinking she wouldn't hit him if I was in any danger. I wasn't so sure though.

"Is this what you went to the sex shop for?" I couldn't read Rose's tone at all.

"Um, yes, but…"

She wacked his right hand with the dildo and he yelped, jumping backwards. "What the hell, Rosie? It was just for fun."

"I thought you were buying me something, idiot. I'm most certainly not using that." She tilted her head and smiled slowly. "Unless of course I use it on you. Your ass is big enough…" Everyone but Emmett started laughing.

"It is not! I've been doing those exercises Riley taught me! I'm tight! You couldn't fit a finger up there let alone that thing."

"How do you know, Emmett? Have you been trying?" I asked. He let out a humph and pulled my arms from around his neck, letting me off him finally. I scampered over to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You can know without knowing," he replied irritably. Rose just smiled and walked over to my doorway, where she had a red toolbox. She threw the dildo in and turned back to the rest of us.

"What can I do to help?"

"Bathroom stuff?" I suggested. She grinned and walked past me, giving me a playful pat on the back as she walked by. Thank God, she wasn't pissed.

"We're not using that on me," Emmett grumbled as he began rifling through my end table again.

"We'll see," was the response from the bathroom. He paled and ran over to the toolbox. "And don't you dare paw through my stuff." Emmett's face fell comically but he left the damn thing where Rose had put it.

"That's what you get," I told him. He frowned at me but didn't say a word.

Edward kissed my cheek. "Let's hurry up and get the heck out of here before she decides to physically teach him the lesson." I giggled and hurried back to my dresser. The sooner we were out of here, the sooner we could go home.

* * *

**A/N See, I told ya'll that Bella didn't have huge reservations. Just normal stuff, plus she really did need to discuss the weekend with him in more detail first. **

**Nobody handles Emmett like Rose does. Wonder if she'll whip that baby out one night and teach him a real lesson?**

**First is nominated as Fic of the Week over at tehlemonadestand(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to whomever nominated me!**

**See you next week with more. Might not be the Thanksgiving Chapter, think I'll be posting the Emmett/Jasper date outtake, along with a little story of Rose getting another one up on Emmett since I'll be visiting the parentals this weekend. :)  
**


	32. Chapter 23 Outtake: The Second String

**A/N Okay, as I suspected, I wasn't able to write a normal chapter while I was at my parent's house last week/weekend, but I do have this for you today. It's a Chapter 23 outtake and it's Rose's POV of what happened with Emmett and Jasper after E&B took off. It also features an explanation at to why Emmett NEVER messes with his woman. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 23 Outtake

RPOV

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" I threw my head back and laughed at Riley. He was fucking gorgeous. If he weren't gay, I would have hooked up with him two years ago when he first strolled into my shop. Instead, I'd settled for an awesome friendship and then my Emmett came along and the rest was history.

"Did I ever tell you about the _Car & Driver_ incident?" I couldn't keep the grin off my face if I tried; remembering Emmett's fury when I'd turned the tables on him.

"No! What did you do?" Riley leaned forward eagerly, resting his chin in his hands, his blue eyes sparkling at me.

"Ha! It was more like what did Emmett do? I had this interview with the magazine set up. They were featuring me as one of the top woman mechanics in the world. Big deal right?" Riley nodded. "So, Emmett knows how excited I am about this, but you know my Emmett. He felt the need to play a prank on me, so he could get his laughs before the interview." I felt myself getting angry all over again but tempered it down. My man got his, after all.

Riley rolled his gorgeous eyes. "Of course I know. I had to change my phone number after the Craig's List fiasco. All those women!" He shuddered dramatically.

I laughed and socked him lightly. "Yeah, you poor man. You're an amateur at dealing with Emmett. I'm a pro. Listen and learn." He grinned and spread his hands in a go ahead gesture. "So, the morning of the interview, I'm buzzed on energy. I'm on a sugar high minus the sugar. I was raring to go. I was going to make a name for myself, you know? I go into work early, knowing I need to get my hands on an engine to try to calm myself down. You know how I keep my jumpsuits at the shop?"

"Yes, those ugly brown things. Really, Rose, we need to talk about more attractive uniforms." I let out a peal of laughter. Just wait until he heard!

"Yeah, yeah, Riley. I'll be sure to hit Calvin Klein to look into some new uniforms."

He sniffed derisively. "You just don't appreciate high fashion."

"Hey! I clean up nice, look at me!"

"I am, beautiful, and if I were a straight man, I'd have you back at my place before they served Hors D'oeuvre."

I giggled. "If you were straight, you'd have me screaming in one of the bathroom stalls and probably wouldn't use the word Hors D'oeuvre."

His perfect nose wrinkled. "So crass. Go on, before I lose my appetite."

God, he was fun to tease. "Okay, so I get to the office. I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt and I have a honey of a Porsche just waiting for my loving attention. I go into the back room to get into my jumpsuit and what do I find?" I was nearly yelling and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"What did you find?" His eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to spend the night with a suddenly gay George Clooney, who he wanted badly.

"Lingerie!" I still couldn't believe it. Emmett knew how much I hated the cliché, the girl in sexy clothes spread out on the gorgeous car for men to jerk off to. "Every jumpsuit was gone and all that was left was frilly, lacy lingerie. Expensive ass lingerie, from La Perla." Riley gasped and held his hand over his heart, his eyes shining. Hmmm, he might not find the rest of this story as fun as I did. Oh well, horrifying him could be fun, so long as he still agreed to buy my Emmett. If anything, he'd give him points for having the style to buy such ridiculous underwear.

"I knew, of course, what had happened and I called him, but he had his phone shut off and I went straight to voicemail. I left him a nasty message and ordered him to reappear with my uniform or he'd be cut off for the rest of his life." I shook my head, smiling. "That's the ultimate threat for Emmett, you know?"

"It's the ultimate threat for any man, honey. Straight or gay. I'd die!" Riley's dramatics cracked me up.

"Anyway, I heard something over in the back of the garage and I knew it was him. No way would he let a prank like that play out without being around to see my reaction. He was hiding in the parts room with the door open. Real subtle, my idiot fiancée." Even I heard the love I had for the crazy moron in my voice when I talked about him and Riley just grinned at me.

"So, I decided a little payback was in order. I was alone, so I stripped off my clothes and damned if I didn't hear something fall in the parts room. Emmett knocked over a paint can." I giggled at the memory. "I didn't even react. I just pulled on the sheerest, sluttiest piece that he'd provided, this short white babydoll thing that was see-through for God's sake, and I strolled over to the Porsche."

Riley was choking on laughter at the mental image I'd provided and I joined him. "I got out my creeper and prepared to lay back on it when Emmett comes roaring out of the closet, knocking shit all over the place." I remembered vividly the expression of terror on his face.

"'You can't wear that to work on a car!' he yells. And I'm all innocent. 'Why not? It's all I have to wear.' 'You can wear your jeans and t-shirt. Those are fine!' He's yelling and flailing around and trying to grab at the creeper and I'm kicking at him to get the hell away from me." Riley was shaking with laughter and tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

"'Rosie' he says, all serious. 'You cannot wear thousand dollar lingerie to work on a car. You'll get oil all over it.' So I look at him and say, 'Emmett, you stole my clothes. I happen to like that t-shirt and I'm not getting oil on it. I don't happen to like this piece of shit, so ruining it will be my very great pleasure.'" I broke off as my own laughter bubbled up.

"He sees I'm serious and he knows better than to try to physically stop me, so he pouts for a few minutes and then he says, 'Okay, you can wear it for now, but what about when people get here? What about the reporter that's coming?'" I smiled at the memory, how earnest he was, thinking that I gave a damn at that point what anybody thought of me.

"What did you say?" Riley asked, grinning back at me.

"I said, 'Emmett, I'll be wearing this lovely outfit that my fiancée saw fit to pick out for me today. I wouldn't want to let all your hard work go to waste.'"

"You didn't!" Riley's eyes were like saucers now. "You did?" he shrieked.

I smirked at him. "I most certainly did. The best way to make my man learn a lesson is to turn his own shit back on him. He was mortified and panicked. He tried to forbid me to wear it." I laughed at that memory. As if Emmett could ever forbid me to do anything.

"So you're telling me that you wore a see-through nightie for your interview? I'm scandalized!" He was anything but, looking positively gleeful at the idea.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I wore the see-through one to work on the car. And I made sure to empty the oil pan all the fuck over that piece of shit." Riley let out a little scream and I laughed. Poor couture. Like I cared. "For my interview, I wore this longer, lavender gown. It had some lace on the neck but it wasn't half bad and it looked good with my eyes."

Riley clapped his hands in joy. "For real? Tell me they took a picture of you!"

I snorted and shook my head. "Emmett wouldn't let them! He stood in front of me for the whole interview and the guy never even got to see me. My employees got to see some, but Emmett threatened to blind them all if they didn't get to work so they mostly kept their eyes on their cars."

Riley was laughing so hard I was afraid he was going to fall out of the chair. "I can so see it! Big old Emmett, standing in front of you with his arms crossed as you answer questions from behind his back."

I laughed with him. "That's pretty much exactly how it went down. I was able to reach around and shake the guy's hand but then Emmett yelled 'No touching' and proceeded to act the part of my own personal totem pole, blocking out the sun and the reporter." I giggled.

"Did the guy write anything about the fact that he didn't get to see the proprietor?"

"Thankfully, no! Emmett scared him too much, so he just wrote as if we'd conducted a perfectly normal interview. My other mechanics got their jumpsuits back, so I don't know if he thought that's what I was wearing and just had an insanely protective boyfriend or what. And that, my dear, is the reason that Emmett doesn't play pranks on me anymore."

"And why you're so anxious to turn the tables on him."

"I must admit, it's fun to be on the other end for once! So, you'll do it?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait to see his face!" I couldn't either. This would be a night for the record books.

Xoxoxoxox

"Would you look at those two?" Alice cooed, her hands over her heart as she watched Edward and Bella sway on the dance floor. It was like they the only two people in the room the way they looked at one another.

"They're perfect for one another." Edward Cullen had style. It was nice to see him finally using it on a girl that was worthy of it, unlike that raging whore Tanya. I smiled as I imagined her fury. I hope she threw a punch and I hope to God it was at me. Then I'd have an excuse to level that smug bitch.

"I didn't hand pick that man for my best friend without knowing he was exactly what she needed. Jazzy and I knew they'd be perfect together and so they are." She sighed as they kissed, probably entirely too inappropriately for the company they were keeping but they were just too caught up in one another to care. Seeing them like that made my heart flip and I turned to look for my man. Maybe Riley would be willing to spare him for a couple of dances.

He was standing next to Jasper, looking entirely too handsome in his tux for my taste. It was a good thing Riley had bought him or I might have had to cut a bitch or two. They were talking and their voices were rising. I nudged Alice and she followed my gaze, a grin spreading across her face.

"Let's go see what they're saying." Damn right we would. We sidled up to the men and stood a few feet away. For once, neither of them even seemed to notice us, which was very rare in my experience.

"I own you and I want to dance!" Emmett exclaimed. I held my hand over my mouth to stifle the laughter that wanted to explode. Of course he was going to make Jasper suffer for what we'd done to him, and he'd have fun doing it. I loved that about him, so much.

"Dance with your date." Jasper was royally pissed. Alice and I looked at one another and burst out laughing, which finally caught their attention. Emmett beamed at me while Jasper scowled.

"If I do, then I'm dancing with you after." Oh God, my stomach hurt I was laughing so hard. He'd do it too; I had no doubt about it. He was priceless, my Em.

"You wouldn't do it anyway." Jasper crossed his arms and I shook my head. Oh no, Jasper, you just waved the red flag in front of the bull.

"Wanna bet?" His voice was filled with eagerness. Alice was giggling away at Jasper's predicament and he didn't look too happy with her or any of us really.

"No." Too late, Jasper, way too late.

"Too bad, it's done." And then my Emmett, bless his gorgeous heart, went right up to Riley and offered him a hand. "I believe I owe you a dance."

Riley laughed and shot me a brilliant smile as he took Emmett's hand and stepped onto the dance floor.

"Who's the chick here?"

"You are," Riley told him, making Alice and I lose it all over again. Ever the good sport, my Emmett put his hands around Riley's neck and started to sway that sexy body of his.

Jasper started to walk toward us but Emmett saw that and stopped him cold. "Since you refuse to dance with me, for now, you're dancing with the second bidder." And as if she was magically summoned, there was Mrs. Fuller at Jasper's side. He heaved a sigh but escorted her out on the dance floor, sending Emmett a hateful look the whole time. Alice gave a happy little bounce.

"This is the best night ever." I loved that she was so happy about my man torturing hers, but then, I'd had no problem helping them get back at mine either. Alice and Bella were better than I could have ever dreamed for my other boys. We'd been a foursome for almost two years now and seeing them find their matches, and actually liking said matches, was more than I could ever hoped for. I had girlfriends for the first time in…well, forever really. I'd always gotten along better with boys but somehow I'd found women I could actually be friends with, outside of our boyfriends. Emmett was thrilled, though he never said as much; he glowed like a pregnant woman whenever I talked about Bella or Alice.

I nudged Alice again, who tore her eyes away from Jasper's tortured expression and we watched Edward speak to the band. His eyes devoured Bella as he walked back to her. "Jesus! Someone's going to get the Zeus Juice soon, maybe before they even get out of here. I think I'm going to combust." I fanned my face, because really, I felt like I was breaking out in a sweat from the fire those two were lighting.

"Zeus Juice!" Alice shrieked, stomping her foot. "I love it! We need to buy her a bottle of some sort for her bachelorette party and we'll write that on the outside. It's perfect!" Ever the planner, she took out her blackberry and typed it in.

"You know, Alice, they're not engaged yet."

She rolled their eyes. "Are you telling me you don't think those two are getting married? Look at them." She gestured at them dramatically and I had to admit, they looked right to me. Edward was…was he singing to her? That was so damn cute.

"Alright, so they're getting married. Someday. Don't start planning the thing yet."

Alice grinned slyly. "No worries. I can plan theirs and yours and mine. It's what I do." I wasn't sure what I was in for but I had a feeling she'd drive me nuts at some point. Still, not having to plan the wedding was a relief and a half.

Edward and Bella kissed and joined hands and hurried off the dance floor. "Thank God. Their sex vibes were making me hot and my man's a little occupied at the moment."

Alice laughed. "Mine too. What do you say we go find a table near theirs, so we can hear every little moment of this lovely evening?"

"I say yes! Wait a minute. Is Riley…are his hands on Emmett's ass?" He really did get that grope in. That was awesome. Emmett's face was comical. His eyes were wide, his mouth was open in an "o" and his cheeks actually flushed. My Emmett was blushing. Or he was turned on, which was a disturbing thought.

Alice looked and let out a hoot. "Go, Riley!" He grinned over at us and sent me a wink. Emmett shot me a look of panic and I shook my head. I wasn't saving him. Bella deserved her payback.

"Looking good, boys. If you need some privacy, I can crash at Alice's place tonight." Riley grinned and whispered something to Emmett who went pale. Damn it, I wanted to know what he'd said to make my man turn that white. He was from Michigan and had been plenty pale growing up but this was a shade that rivaled the snow he used to play in.

Jasper snickered and Emmett turned his wrath on him, since he wasn't allowed to unleash it on Riley or on me, of course. "Mrs. Fuller, Jasper was just telling me that he hadn't heard about your dogs recently. How is Scruffy?"

"Oh, Jasper! He's gotten so big. He has a bad habit of mounting anything bigger than him, which is most anything since he's a Pom, but he's just super cute and I can't get mad at him! Why, he humped the maid's leg the other day and she tried to kick him! I almost fired her right in that instant." Emmett was roaring again while Jasper looked desperately at Alice, willing her to come save him.

"I love you, Jazzy," she mouthed at him, giving him a little wave but not moving from where we stood.

The music changed and the couples broke apart and made their way over to the tables, where the salad was waiting. Emmett held out Jasper's chair, grinning at him and giving him a dashing little bow. I about died when Jasper clenched his fists and made to sit down. Emmett moved quickly, taking his hands off the back of the seat and grabbing Jasper's ass with both his big mitts. Jasper yelled, jumping forward and causing the table to rattle while Emmett chortled. Alice and I collapsed into our chairs, unable to stand any longer as the tears started to stream down both our faces. Thank God I wore little make-up or I'd look like a raccoon by now.

"You keep your damn hands off me or I'm going to kick your ass," Jasper threatened. That made me laugh harder, because please. I'd yet to meet a man that could damage my Emmett.

"You know, you should have pulled out your other date's chair. So impolite." Emmett clicked his tongue and shook his head sadly as he held out the chair on Jasper's right for Mrs. Fuller. He shot Jasper a triumphant look as she patted his hand gratefully.

"Does that mean I should pull out your seat?" Riley asked. Emmett batted his eyelashes, causing Riley to chuckle and offer his chair with a flourish. Emmett attempted to sit gracefully, which was just not his forte. He tried crossing his legs and managed to make the table shake again. He gave me a sheepish smile and sat normally after his attempt at being a girl failed. I grinned and waved at him.

"So, dear boy, let me tell you all about Biddy's babies." Jasper put his head in his hands as Mrs. Fuller started with her dog tales. Alice giggled and watched with avid interest as the love of her life suffered.

"You're pretty mean, Alice."

She smiled impishly. "That's what he gets for opening his big mouth all the damn time. Everything Bella tells me goes right back to Edward thanks to him."

"You could always not tell him stuff," I pointed out.

"Ha! He's worse than a nosy old grandmother. He listens to my end of conversations and asks a billion questions after I get off the phone." She eyed him suspiciously. "He has ways of getting me to talk."

Ha! "I just bet he does." Bella told me Alice was a total bear when Jasper's groin had been strained and she couldn't sleep with him. I was glad I hadn't known her then. There were few women that could go toe to toe with me, but Alice Brandon was definitely one of them. My wedding planning was going to be a hell of an experience, though I'd likely just let her have her way. I didn't exactly have any strong opinions on wedding stuff, other than the dress. That was all mine to pick out.

Jasper jumped and Alice leaned forward so far she was nearly parallel to the floor. "Oh my God! That's her hand on his thigh!" she hissed.

"Better her's than Emmett's," I supplied, though I wasn't sure if that was really the case. Mrs. Fuller was really old and wrinkly. There were more blue veins in her hand than I cared to count.

"Perverted old lady. She better watch herself." Alice's eyes were narrowed and she wasn't laughing anymore.

"Better her than one of those pretty young things that attempted to bid on our guys."

"What was up with that? How did you scare those women out of bidding?"

I showed her my most menacing smile. "Most of them know me, well."

"Okay, yeah, but what about that one that was bidding against Riley?"

"Bitch," I muttered. How dare she go after my man when I'd made it clear who he belonged to? "I asked her if she'd seen what I did to Tanya earlier and commented about what a terrible misfortune it would be if the same thing happened to her dress. Most of these women would rather sacrifice their newborn over their Dior, so it wasn't an issue after I said that." Okay, I was exaggerating, barely. Alice giggled again, her good humor restored.

"I rather love your way of getting things done, Rose."

I grinned. "I could say the same for you, Madam Director." Alice preened and I laughed. "As for Mrs. Fuller, don't sweat it. She gets those old claws on every male she can. She's even cornered Edward's dad a time or two."

Alice shook her head, her blue/gray eyes wide. "I wouldn't mess with Esme's man, ever."

I smirked. "Yeah, Esme usually lets her have a five minute thrill before she swoops in to rescue him." I paused and looked over at our men, who were getting their steaks placed before them. "She's nicer than we are, apparently."

Emmett reached over and pulled Jasper's plate toward him. "What are you doing? I'm hungry, you jackass." Jasper was pretty worked up, far from his usual calm self. It was only a matter of time before he took a swing at my guy. He kind of deserved it though.

"I'm not eating your meat, dear." Emmett patted Jasper's shoulder lightly. "I'm just taking good care of my date." Then, much to my and Alice's utter delight, he cut Jasper's steak while Jasper gaped at him like a fish out of water. That was a new one. Emmett had never attempted to cut my meat and if he had, he would have met with a fork in his hand. He was delighting in pissing Jasper off though; his dimple was at its deepest with the wide grin on his face.

Emmett slid his plate back in front of him and squeezed his hand. "There you go, Princess." He tilted his head and studied Jasper's stunned expression. Seriously, the guy was not moving at all. "You know, you'd make a lovely woman. Just grow that hair out a little more and you'd give my Rosie a run for her money." I glared at Emmett and he just grinned. "I'd still pick you, baby," he reassured me, lifting his wine glass in a toast. I laughed and mimicked his gesture.

"My Jazzy would be a beautiful woman," Alice agreed, nodding emphatically. "But he's a far more beautiful man. And no way am I letting anyone take my Bucking Bronco away." Her tone and her eyes hardened with her last statement.

I chuckled at the fierce look on her face. "I think you're safe there. I'm worried that Jasper's going to stab Emmett with his useless steak knife or something."

She smiled then. "No, he's too much of a pacifist, though he is getting quite worked up." She gave a little hum of pleasure. "Tonight will be fun."

I laughed. I had a feeling it would be. "I don't know if any of us will have more fun than Edward and Bella, but we can sure give it a try!"

Alice giggled. "I wonder if they made it home before they tore into one another."

I grinned. "Good question. You and Jasper keep your eyes peeled on the way back to his place tonight."

Alice lit up. "We will. Too bad the binoculars are back at his place."

Did I want to know? No, I most certainly did not. "Uh, yeah."

Our food came and we dug in, keeping our eyes on the boys. Mrs. Fuller was still regaling Jasper with dog stories while Riley was telling Emmett about some firming exercises, as requested. He had the most adorable pout on his face because he thought I was criticizing his ass. He was so sensitive, my big teddy bear. It had been a hard night for him, what with Riley, finding out about Zeus and now learning about butt firming exercises for our wedding. I'd have to make it up to him when we got home. Or maybe Esme would be kind enough to direct us to that closet she was referring to earlier. He tilted his head back and laughed at something Riley said to him and I smiled. That was the man I loved, finding the fun in any situation.

"Time for some more dancing!" Emmett exclaimed. Mrs. Fuller was out of her chair faster than a lady of her age should ever be and Jasper let out a little groan but got up and led her onto the floor as Emmett shook with laughter.

"Does that mean I get another?" Riley asked, beaming at him.

"Sure, why not? You get what you paid for, even though you got me at a bargain."

Riley chuckled and they were back on the floor, swaying to the music while Alice and I watched with delight. All eyes seemed to be on Emmett and Riley, though I was relieved to see that Bella's newspaper cohorts had already left with their dates for the evening. They were kind of a riot but I wouldn't put it past them to "out" my man in the paper, which was unacceptable. I didn't need men coming after him too.

Xoxoxoxox

After Alice and I returned from our trip to the bathroom with Esme, we found the boys still attending to their dates. Well, Emmett was attempting to attend to Jasper, but he was thoroughly ignoring him, choosing instead to discuss the art of raising dogs with Mrs. Fuller. Emmett tried to feed him chocolate mousse and paid for that with an elbow to his wrist that sent his spoon flying. Thankfully it only landed in the center of the table, instead of on anyone.

Jasper tossed his napkin on the table. "Excuse me; I'm going to dance at least one dance with my _girlfriend." _He didn't leave room for argument, storming over to our table, his blue eyes snapping with temper as he held a hand out to Alice. She giggled and allowed him to lead her to the floor. She was so short, and he was so tall, that they switched positions, with her hands around his waist and his on her shoulders. They were adorable though, her head resting on his chest and his hands caressing her back as he relaxed in her arms.

"Do you mind?" Emmett asked Riley, who shook his head and smiled at me. Emmett held out a hand and I twined my fingers in his as he pulled me out of my chair and into his arms. I smiled up at him.

"You appear to be having a good time tonight."

He chuckled and kissed my nose. "You all did a number on me. I can't help but admire it, even if my woman betrayed me." His lip poked out in a pout and I kissed him.

"You deserved it." He opened his mouth to argue with me and I raised an eyebrow. He stopped and grinned.

"Maybe I did, but you'll deserve whatever's coming to you, missy."

"Is that so? I seem to remember the last time you played a prank on me going horribly awry, for you."

He cringed. "Don't remind me."

"I could always call that guy from _Car & Driver_ and see if he wants to do another interview." Emmett scowled and I couldn't resist teasing him even more. "Or better yet, that photographer that brought his Spider in a few months ago and wanted to make a new calendar featuring me. You know, in those short jean shorts, splayed across a hot red car while…" Emmett silenced me with a searing kiss that made my toes curl inside my black pumps. Hot damn, the man was fun to get worked up.

"Don't you dare, Rosie." I shot him a look and he grimaced. "Please, don't?"

I laughed and pressed against him, loving the feel of those muscles underneath his jacket. "I won't, so long as you leave me out of any revenge scheme you think of hatching."

"No problem, beautiful. I wouldn't think of it." His voice rang with sincerity and I shook my head.

"You most certainly would, were you not afraid of what I'd do to get back at you."

He kissed me again. "You're positively terrifying."

"And you like me that way."

"No." Emmett shook his head and I felt my face fall. "I love you that way. Nobody makes being handled more fun than you do, Rosie."

I smiled at him again. "I'm the only one that gets to handle you, and Hercules."

He rubbed against me and I felt desire curling in my stomach. We could get out of here soon, couldn't we?

"Rosie?" I grinned, knowing he was going to ask if we could leave.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Do they really call Edward's…" he broke off and looked around to make sure nobody was listening, "dick, Zeus?"

So much for being on the same page, damn him. "Yes, they do." Take that, brainless brawny one.

"Humph. I don't see how it's possible that he's bigger."

I smirked. "The body works in mysterious ways. Maybe Carlisle's hung." I looked over to where Esme was pressed against him. "Maybe I should ask him to dance."

"Hey! Stay away from the Doc. Jeez, woman, aren't I enough for you?" He wasn't happy now, his lips pursed and his light blue eyes firing at me. He looked really fucking hot.

"You're more than enough for me." His normal smile returned.

"Okay then, that's more like it. You stay away from The Meat Master though."

I giggled. "Maybe there's another reason that Esme called him that."

He groaned. "Gross. I do not want to think of my pseudo parents that way."

"Hey, you should hear Esme talk. She wanted to drag Carlisle off to a closet earlier and…"

"Enough!" he half-shouted. And now I had a new way to torture him. Good to know.

"Okay, okay," I told him, laughing. I would let it drop, for now.

"Is it time to go yet?" He rubbed against me again and I squeezed his shoulders to let him know that I got his message, loud and clear.

"I'm ready when you are."

"One last dance," he said with a smile. How sweet, he wanted to dance with me for longer. Well, I would accommodate him.

"Sure." He let go of my waist and walked toward Jasper and Alice, tapping her on the back.

"May I cut in?" Oh my God, he meant once last dance with his date. I didn't know whether to be amused or offended as I stood there and watched my fiancée try to dance with Jasper. Alice was trying to pull away from Jasper who was holding on to her tightly. She cursed and kicked him in the shin, causing him to release her. She skittered over to me while our two men started to argue again.

"Come on, Jasper, it's just one dance! You owe me way more than that!"

"I owe you nothing. Nobody told you to buy me."

"Blame Heisman, it's all his fault."

"I don't care whose fault it is, I'm not dancing with you. Go back to your date and leave me with Alice." She giggled next to me.

"I really hope he makes him dance with him." I kind of did too, since Jasper was so vehemently against it. Emmett reached toward his waist and Jasper leaped back.

"Get the hell away from me, man."

"You're no fun, Jasper. I swear my great grandmother has a better sense of humor than you do and she's half out of her mind. Mrs. Fuller!" Emmett called. The old lady was right at his side again, like he magically made her materialize out of thin air.

"She really lurks doesn't she?" Alice asked.

"She does. She should have cats instead of dogs. She's sneaky like one," I agreed.

Alice laughed as Riley wrapped his arms around Emmett's waist and they began to dance again, with Jasper falling into step with Mrs. Fuller.

"This has been a pretty kickass night," Alice said, leaning her head against my arm.

I laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I think the fun's only just begun, Alice."

She giggled. "I'm looking forward to years of it."

"With this group? You can count on it!" My Emmett would keep us all laughing, that was for sure. He smiled at me as he bent Riley into a dip. God I loved that crazy man and all that he'd brought into my life, including Edward, Jasper and now Bella and Alice. The day that he wrapped his car around a tree was the day my life changed for the better. Thank God for his shitty driving.

"Come on, Alice. Let's get our men and go home." It was time to let my man expend his energy on me, the way I preferred it.

* * *

**A/N And once again, I'm a lying liar that lies, because instead of Thanksgiving next, we have something else first. It may, or may not, feature a return of our favorite Washington parents! Okay, it totally does. More Renee, more Charlie and an outing! Thanksgiving is the week after, I swear this time. I needed to be in the right mental space to write that whole gaggle of people together. Should be fun!**

**Keep an eye on Teh Lemonade Stand this week and thank you to all that voted! ;)**

**I know FF is still fail but hopefully you all got my review replies. I did send them. We'll see what fuckery this week brings! Thanks so much for reading and tweeting and voting and everything you do!  
**


	33. Chapter 31 Gaining Ground

**A/N Well FF is working again, how about that? If you left me a review reply, I did respond, but I know some people didn't get them, so hopefully they'll come through. I don't know if I got all my reviews, for that matter, but we're here now and that's what matters, right?**

**Voting for the Let The Games Begin contest is underway. My story, Sideline Collision, is there along with several other sports fics. Go check them out and vote for your favorites if you haven't already. .net/u/2719275/Let_the_Games_Begin_Contest  
**

First & Ten Chapter 31

EPOV

"I think that's it." I placed the last of Bella's books on the new shelving units I'd had rushed over this afternoon and looked over at her. She was sitting cross legged on the floor, rifling through some pictures she'd brought with her. I smiled at the one of her and Alice lying across one of their dorm room beds. They were so young and cute. I wished I'd known her then. It amazed me to think that I'd been in the same stadium with her a couple of times. She'd seen me play and I hadn't known she existed. Of course, I'd kicked her team's ass both times, so maybe it was best that I hadn't known her then. I had her now, and that was all that mattered.

"Good," she murmured absently, pulling out another picture, this time of her parents. She was a cross between both of them, her dad's coloring and her mom's beauty. Speaking of…

"Hey, when are you going to call your parents and tell them you're living here?"

She tore her eyes away from the photo and grimaced at me. "Soon, I suppose. Maybe after Thanksgiving."

I laughed as I crawled over to her and wrapped myself around her from behind. "Not overly anxious, are we?" I kissed the side of her neck and she let out a soft moan, her hands clenching the picture she held.

"Well, hmmm, that feels good. You know my father is not going to be thrilled."

I smirked against her neck as I ran my tongue along it. "Parents love me. He'll meet me and I'll win him over with my wit and charm and all will be well."

She turned and gave me a disbelieving look. "He calls you the enemy."

He did. It was awesome. "That's just because I kick his team's ass on a regular basis. Now that his daughter is living with me, he'll have to start rooting for me." I nipped her chin and pulled her against me.

"Your logic is lacking," she told me dryly, but then she kissed me anyway. I was kissing my girlfriend in our home. Maybe we should have our first sex as a couple living together right here in the library. That would be a pretty good way to celebrate living together. We'd finally booted out the others with our thanks and assurances that we didn't need help putting everything away.

Bella broke away from me and turned back to the box. "You know, we have plenty of time to organize. I think we should celebrate." I slid my hands down to her ass and squeezed suggestively.

She laughed and elbowed me in the gut, not that it hurt. "We will, later. Right now, I'm starving. Do you have anything in the fridge or do we need to order?"

"It's do _we_ have anything in the fridge and uh, not a lot. Some eggs and cheese I think? Want an omelette?" She groaned and shook her head. "I can get the menus."

I started to get to my feet and she laughed. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and laughed harder, tears rolling down her face. "What the hell, Bella?" What was so amusing about ordering dinner?

"Sorry," she gasped, holding out a hand. I pulled her to her feet and put my hands on her waist, studying her as she took several deep breaths.

"Are you calm now?" She nodded. "Are you going to tell me what's so funny?" Had Emmett stashed lube in her picture box? It wouldn't put it past him. He'd muttered something about Rose not knowing everything and he'd ducked back into Bella's room when the rest of us were carrying a load down to the car. God only knew what he'd retrieved, or hidden for that matter.

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "It just occurred to me that here I am, moving in with you, and we've never actually gone out on a date."

That was…fuck, that was true. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." She was right. We'd spent tons of time at my place and at hers, but the only time we'd ever gone out had been that disastrous grocery store attempt. Hell, I'd even told her I was going to take her out on a date and I'd forgotten all about it, instead plowing ahead to what I really wanted, which was her with me forever.

She peered up at me and smiled. "Don't be sorry. It's just us. We haven't exactly had the most normal relationship in the world, but I don't think that's possible with you." I frowned. I'd been on dates with the other women in my life, women that meant nowhere near what Bella did. This was unacceptable.

"We can make it normal. I believe I owe you a date. You're hungry, I'm hungry, let's go out."

Bella pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. "I'm hardly ready to go out to a fancy restaurant, Edward. I'm gross. People in Taco Bell would think I looked horrible. I need a shower and a pizza. We'll go out another time. And don't think I was mentioning it because I want you to take me out. I'm quite happy being here, with you."

Maybe she was, maybe we both were. Being here, though, was a comfortable habit. I didn't want her to think I was ashamed to be seen with her and I didn't want our place to become stale before we even lived together for a month.

"I didn't say anything about a fancy restaurant. Take a shower, put on some jeans and a t-shirt and we'll go grab a bite, and have a little fun. I want to show off my girl."

Bella wrinkled her nose adorably. "Nobody will even notice me," she grumbled.

I stilled her before she could pull away from me. "That's not true. You're absolutely beautiful, even now, in shorts and my shirt. I'd have to beat the men away from you." Like Dan Mullen. I wish.

She snorted. "You're ridiculous. Do you remember what happened in the grocery store? It was like I wasn't even there."

"Bella, I knew you were there. You were all I saw. You're all I ever see." Why didn't she understand that? I could walk into a room full of naked women and they would not matter in the least.

Her eyes darkened and she stood on tiptoe and kissed me hard. "I love that you do. But I see and it kind of sucks. I'll get used to it, eventually." I hated the resignation I heard in her voice. She shouldn't have to get used to being treated like she wasn't there and I'd damn well see to it that she wasn't.

"You won't have to, I swear it." I hoped she heard how serious I was. "Now, will you please go out with me tonight? It won't be a late one; I have practice bright and early. I really want to rectify this date thing, before we spend out first night here." It was vitally important that I get this right.

Bella nodded slowly. "This is important to you, huh?"

"It is." I was a shitty boyfriend, not taking her out, making her feel like it was okay for us to hide away from the world, rushing her into living with me so I could hold on to her forever.

"Alright, then we can go out. I'm going to get a shower. Are you coming?"

I smirked at her. "If I do, we both know that we'll never leave."

She smiled wistfully. "That would be okay."

"Any other night, it damn well would. But tonight I'm taking my girlfriend out on our first public date. It'll be fun, Bella. I promise." She gave me a half smile and pulled out of my arms to head to the bedroom. I took out my phone and looked up the information I needed. Bella was going to enjoy tonight.

Xoxoxoxox

I let myself back in the bedroom and pulled on jeans and a green polo shirt. I'd kept my word and left Bella to shower alone, opting to use the other bathroom to shower, though it was hard knowing that she was naked only two rooms away.

She was in front of the mirror, putting on the heart pendant I'd given her. She wore a light blue sundress and she was absolutely the most effortlessly beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She wasn't wearing makeup that I could tell and her hair was loose, flowing over her nearly bare shoulders, since the dress had tiny little straps. Her sexy legs were on display and she wore some brown sandals that showed off her cute little toes. I'd told her she could wear jeans, but I was glad she didn't listen to me.

"You're stunning." I slipped my arms around her and she smiled at me in the mirror.

"It's casual but still…"

"Gorgeous," I finished for her, kissing her right shoulder. Her smile got wider and I grinned back at her. She turned around and looked me up and down.

"You're the one that's gorgeous, but then that's nothing new." I laughed and picked up my wallet and keys, pocketing them and holding out a hand to her.

"Are you ready to go?" She linked her fingers with mine and I led her out of the bedroom. "I thought we'd make it simple and do dinner and a movie." All in one spot. Hopefully she'd like it. This place was fairly new but I thought it was a great first date. I couldn't believe it was our first public date. Ridiculous, really.

"Yeah, I'm…" Bella cut off as her phone rang. She took it out of her bag and frowned. "My parents."

Ha! "Are you going to answer?"

She sighed but did so. "Hello."

"Yes, Mom. I really don't have time to talk now because Edward and I are going out." She broke off and rolled her eyes. "Dinner and a movie." I laughed at the exasperated expression on her face. "No, I don't know what we're seeing. Edward planned the whole thing." She tapped her foot. "Yes, he's very sweet, Mom." Next she gasped. Watching her talk to her mother was better than any movie. "No, I'm not going to tell you what he's wearing!" I lost it then. Her mother's fascination with me and Bella's irritation over it never failed to crack me up.

"What do you mean why not? You do know that you're married, right? And that he's _my _boyfriend. It is not appropriate for you to ask what he's wearing like you're fantasizing about him. That's gross, Mom!" Bella was getting so worked up and I couldn't stop laughing even though she was glaring at me as she yelled at her mother.

"He's not just some guy! He's the man I love! We're living together for crying out loud and you're acting like he's some nameless model or something!" I stopped laughing and Bella stopped yelling as her eyes widened. So much for waiting until after Thanksgiving.

"Uh, what? Yes, I mean no, I mean, yes." She blew out a frustrated breath. "Yes, I moved in with him. Today, as a matter of fact." Another pause. "Yes, I was going to tell you, I was just waiting until after Thanksgiving or some other time. Maybe Christmas so Dad wouldn't shoot him when we visit." I winced. I was really going to have to bribe her dad hard core at Christmas. Maybe I should buy him a Seahawks box. Would they even sell one to me?

"Oh no, don't do that! Mom! Shit." Bella cursed and put her phone on speaker. "She's getting my dad. She thinks if we break the news to him together he'll take it better." I tried to appear unconcerned as I pulled her against me. Hopefully she bought it.

"What do you mean; she wants to tell me something? Is she pregnant? If she's pregnant I'm going to go to Arizona and shoot that pretty boy right between the eyes." I shifted nervously even though he was nowhere near me at this moment. Maybe I should see about having security beefed up downstairs. It couldn't hurt. "Hello?" Charlie growled into the phone.

Bella leaned against my side and spoke. "Hello, Daddy."

"Don't you Daddy me. Something's going on. Your mother is fluttering around like someone just told her that Brad Pitt fellow was coming to Forks. If you're making me a grandfather before I'm fifty, I'm going to make your man into a eunuch."

Bella sighed. "I'm not pregnant, Dad."

"Good. That's real good, Bella. Now what do you have to say that I'm not going to like? Don't tell me you're getting married already. You barely know that fella."

"Oh, Charlie, shut up! She's not getting married, yet. I've seen it in the cards, though. They'll be married in less than two years." Bella put her hand over her mouth, completely mortified, and I laughed.

"I hope so, Mrs. Swan." At least one of her parents approved of me, maybe a little too much but I'd take it.

"Well, hello, Edward. And congratulations! Tell me, is your place feng sui? Because it's very important that Bella be centered. She's a cautious person by nature and how you convinced her to move in with you already is beyond me."

There was a beat of a silence and then "WHAT?" thundered in all our ears. Bella bit her lip and clung to me as if her father was going to crawl through the phone and yank her back to Washington. I was kind of worried about that myself and tightened my grip on her.

"Bella's living with me, Chief Swan. We just got through moving her stuff in today."

"Bella, is this true?" She nodded and I squeezed her waist.

"Your dad can't see you, sweetheart."

"Yes, Dad, I moved in with Edward," she supplied quietly.

"You're living with the enemy? What's wrong with you? You have too much of your mother in you, your head turned by a pretty face."

"There's nothing wrong with a pretty face, dear." Renee supplied.

"Oh, I know you have no problem with his face. I've seen your phone. She has that puppy picture of your boyfriend as your picture, Bella."

"That's not true! I have that picture of Edward and Bella from the paper as her ringtone picture. Edward and the puppy is my wallpaper." I didn't know whether to laugh or run. I settled for laughter, because running would require leaving Bella which was not an option.

"God, Mom," Bella muttered.

"What? So I'm proud of you for landing a hot man. I have to show the women in my classes just how well my daughter has done for herself, don't I? Edward, you don't mind, do you?"

"Uh, no?" I kind of did but I certainly wasn't going to piss her off by telling her that. Bella laughed and kissed my cheek.

"In other words, he does mind but he's afraid to say so."

"Oh please, Bella, it's just a picture," Renee protested.

"Humph. I don't know what you've done to my girls, Cullen, but I don't like it."

"Sorry, Chief Swan. I didn't try to do anything."

"Sure you didn't. You didn't try to get my daughter to move in with you? She just did? Showed up at your door with her bags, did she? I didn't raise her to be so rude and presumptuous. Are you saying I raised her wrong, Cullen?"

Oh, shit. "Of course not! Bella's perfect, sir. She's the most wonderful woman I've ever known and I'd be a fool to let her get away, so I asked her to move in as soon as I thought she'd say yes."

"So you think you can just live in sin with her indefinitely? She'll just be your little mistress at home and on the road you'll have a girl in every city you play in?"

That was fucking insulting. "Absolutely not. Bella comes to every city I play in, and I love having her there. She's all I will ever want. And I fully plan on marrying her once she's ready for it. Your wife said less than two years, so I'm holding on to that."

Bella gasped and I grinned down at her. "What? You know I want to marry you. I've told you before. My mother's told you. Alice and Rose have told you. Do I need to get down on one knee and prove it?" I totally would, even though this was hardly the time or the place and I hadn't gotten her a ring or anything yet.

"Edward!" she squeaked at the same time as Renee yelled "Yes!" and Charlie yelled "No!" This family cracked my shit up.

"That's enough, boy! You got her living with you, don't you push her for anything else. Bella, I think it's time you came home for a visit. I can arrange an interview for you with _The Times. _You can cover the Seahawks then, which will be much better than covering the Cardinals. And I found out something interesting. Did you know JP Losman is single?"

I started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. JP Losman? That was rich. "Bella could probably throw a better pass than Losman could," I rasped out.

"Are you saying that it's not sexy that a girl can throw, Cullen? I'll have you know I taught my daughter how to throw a perfect spiral. If you don't appreciate that about her, then you don't deserve her."

Jeez, the man was all over the place. "I'm not saying it's not sexy. It's hot as hell. I love Bella's football knowledge. If you're responsible for that, thank you very much. I doubt we'd have gotten together if she didn't love the sport and throw me for a loop when she talked about it."

Charlie huffed. "So you're saying this is all my fault?"

"Dad! It's nobody's fault. I love Edward and he loves me. We're living together. You don't have to like it, but you do have to accept it. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going out on a date. And I am not, nor will I ever, going to go out with JP Losman or any other Seahawk."

"Damn, Bella, you really know how to stab you father in the heart."

"Sorry, Dad, but it's Edward or nothing for me. Do you want me to join a convent and never give you any grandchildren, not even after you're over fifty and it's suddenly acceptable in your mind?" Bella winked at me and I grinned at her. I loved hearing her talking about children, our children.

"Alright, Bella. Cullen, you best behave yourself and you better not hurt or pressure my daughter."

"I wouldn't think of it, sir."

"Sure you wouldn't." I chuckled quietly.

"We're going out now, Dad. I'll talk to you later."

"Damn right you will."

"Bye Bella! Bye Edward! I'm going to need your address so I can send you some spiritual stones to produce positive energy for the next time my husband yells at you. I can practically see the red in your auras over the phone."

"Mom, for the last time you cannot see our auras over the phone."

"Please, Bella, I know what I see!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mother. We have to go now. Bye Dad."

"Bye Bella. Bye Cullen. Hope you don't accidentally blow out your arm this weekend." His tone indicated he hoped exactly the opposite.

"Even if I do, I can still beat the Hawks."

"Why you…" Bella shut off her phone quickly.

"You hung up on your dad," I admonished as I steered her back toward the front door.

"You got him riled up by telling him you could beat his team with one arm," she replied, poking my side.

"Well, I probably could." I wasn't quite ambidextrous but I could actually throw with my left. Not well, but I didn't need to throw that well, just in the general vicinity of Fitz and Jas.

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Maybe so, but you didn't have to tell him that."

"He'll like me, Bella. One day, he'll like me."

She smiled as I closed the door. "If you sign with the Seahawks he'll love you."

I laughed. "I think I'll be staying here, if that's alright with you."

She nodded. "This is home." Yes, it was. The place that had brought me this incredible woman.

"Let's go, before the movie starts." I led her to the elevator and pulled her against my side while we waited. "I meant every word I said, you know."

She looked up at me and lifted her hand to trace the side of my face. "I know. Less than two years, huh?"

I grinned down at her. "It's in the cards, after all."

"I look forward to that. I've always been good at cards." Finally, a positive response to marriage talk.

"Me too, sweetheart." The elevator arrived and we stepped inside. "Let's go be a normal couple for once."

She smirked. "We'll see." We would see.

Xoxoxoxox

"So where are we going?" Bella asked for the fifth time since we'd gotten in the car. I shrugged and turned up the radio. She smacked my hand and turned it back down. "Come on, Edward. You said dinner and a movie, but do we really have time for that tonight? It's almost eight already."

"We have time, trust me." I turned left onto Scottsdale Road and slowed the car as I pulled into the iPic parking lot, stopping at the valet. Bella let out a gasp and turned to look at me.

"iPic? This place is brand new!"

I let myself out of the car and went around and opened the door for her before the valet could. "Yes, I've wanted to go and I couldn't think of a better place to have our first date. Well, our first outside date, anyway. I think our first real date was pretty good, all in all." I handed the valet my keys and took the voucher.

Bella smiled softly and kissed my cheek. "Yes, it was." My mind flashed to feeding her chocolate lava cake and I felt Zeus start to stir. Not the time, buddy. I linked my fingers with Bella's and led her toward the entrance. We walked past a group of about ten people and their conversation stopped abruptly when we passed them. I put on my best "don't approach" face and walked a little faster.

The doors opened as if by magic and a man in a beige suit walked up to us. "Mr. Cullen! We're thrilled you could join us tonight. I'm Benjamin Amun and I'm the manager here at iPic." I released Bella's hand to shake his, and then wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Thank you. Is everything all set?"

"Yes, sir, as specified." Bella glanced at me curiously and I just smiled.

"May I take you on a quick tour or do you want to be seated?"

"What do you think, Bella?"

Bella wrinkled her nose and then made her decision. "A tour is fine."

"As you wish, Miss Bella." He led us through the entryway and toward the lounge area, where the bar was located. It was sleek and modern, dark chairs, a fancy wood bar with a giant TV. There were people congregated around drinking and talking.

"This is Salt, our in-house bar. We named it such because we use many different kinds of salts to enhance the flavor of our drinks. Would you like something?"

I looked at Bella who seemed pretty awed by the place. So awed that she failed to notice the way people were staring at us. That was just what I wanted for her, though.

"Um, maybe a strawberry margarita?" she asked. Benjamin gestured and a waitress immediately appeared at our side, her eyes roaming up and down me hungrily.

"A strawberry margarita and…" he looked at me expectantly.

"Just water for me, I'm driving." She stood for a moment, still staring and Benjamin cleared his throat.

"That will be all, Maggie. Have the drinks delivered to their seats." The blond departed, looking back at me over her shoulder. Bella shook her head and I pulled her against me.

"We'll continue our tour, if you like?" I nodded and we followed him away from the bar. There were several shouts of my name as we walked past the crowd but I pretended not to notice. "This is our restaurant. We'll deliver right to your seats, as specified." The restaurant was as sleek as the rest of the place and the food smelled wonderful. Another gesture and a waiter appeared, handing us a menu.

Bella looked at the menu and then back at me. "I think the chicken shish kebab is probably easiest to eat in the dark."

I chuckled and selected the same. "And we'll have the chocolate covered strawberries." Bella let out a little squeak and I grinned down at her. My girl and chocolate were my two favorite tastes in the world and she knew it.

Benjamin told the waiter where our seats were and led us into the theater. "As requested, the last two rows are yours."

Bella raised a brow at me. "Two rows? Are we having a party?"

I smirked and bent down to whisper in her ear. "A private party for two, sweetheart." Her eyes widened and I laughed as Benjamin guided us to the last two rows.

"The seats all recline and we offer pillows and blankets if you like?" Benjamin paused by a table full of brown fuzzy blankets and pillows.

"Just one blanket," I told him. Bella eyed me but didn't argue and we climbed the stairs to the final two rows. I slipped Benjamin my platinum card and he pocketed it with a nod.

"You have your pick of seats," he told us. I took Bella to the last row, far in the corner. I sat next to the wall, which didn't completely hide me from view but it did make it a little more difficult to stare at me. There were already a number of people craning their necks to see if it was really me but thus far nobody had approached. Bella sat next to me and smoothed her dress over her sexy legs.

Benjamin gestured to an usher who stood at the bottom of the empty second row. I hadn't requested a personal bouncer type, but it appeared I was getting one and I couldn't say that I was sorry about that. Bella sank into her recliner and took the blanket from Benjamin.

"Your food will be right with you and it looks like your drinks are here." Sure enough, the waitress was headed our way with our drinks. I pulled my tray up and Bella did as well. The waitress eye-fucked me again as she set my bottle of water in front of me along with a glass of ice. She barely glanced at Bella but she did put her drink down in front of her. Bella giggled quietly and I slid my arm around her, glaring at the waitress. She finally looked away from me when Benjamin thanked her for getting the drinks and told her that would be all. She shot me a sultry smile and walked away with Benjamin, swaying her hips in some attempted seductive manner. Bella laughed a little louder when she saw that.

"It's not funny," I hissed at her.

"Yes it is. Take a look at your napkin, lover boy."

Shit. Please tell me she didn't. I picked up my glass and sure enough there was the name Maggie in a heart along with a phone number. I balled up the paper and nearly tossed it on the floor but Bella grabbed my hand and took it from me.

"Nothing like a little symmetry," she told me.

"What do you mean?"

She laughed as she smoothed the napkin and stuck it in her purse. "It just reminds me of the night we met is all." I groaned and she laughed and poked me in the side. "At least this time I'm not threatening to expose you to the press."

"That's because you are the press and you'll be exposing yourself too."

She laughed. "True enough. And I'd rather you not be exposed to anyone but me." I grinned lasciviously at her and she smacked my leg. "Stop being a perv."

I would never stop doing that, and we both knew she wouldn't want me to either. "What are you doing with the napkin?"

"Saving it for posterity, to remember our first meeting and our first date." I raised a brow at her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "That or I'll give it to Emmett and tell him to have fun." I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Vengeful aren't you?"

"Hey, I've had to endure more than few women acting as if I wasn't even there. Maybe if I turn Emmett loose on all of them, eventually they'll stop coming after my man."

I tilted her face up toward mine and kissed her softly. "Nobody will come between us, Bella. I won't let them."

She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair. "I can see that. You'll just buy an entire movie theater if need be."

"If you want one, you got one." She laughed and kissed me again. A waiter approached and placed our chicken on our trays. "Eat up, so you can have your strawberries. Can you bring those just before the movie starts?" The waiter nodded and went back to the kitchen.

Bella picked up her chicken and took a bite. "Oh, so good!" she murmured when she finished chewing. I dug in as well, realizing how famished I actually was. It had been a long day and it felt good to sit back in the recliner, to eat and drink and just spend some time out with my girl. I inhaled my food and Bella finished just a minute after I did.

"You were hungry." She laughed and nodded, taking a sip of her margarita.

"It was good. So is this. You want a sip?" She held out her glass to me and I took a drink. It was the perfect amount of salty sweet.

"Very good." Bella leaned forward and kissed me, running her tongue over my lips. I opened my mouth and her tongue slid inside to meet mine.

"Mmm, yes it is." She broke our kiss, giving me a cheeky smile as she leaned back in her seat. I pushed the arm up between both our seats and pulled her against my chest.

"Grab the blanket." She took it off the seat next to hers and handed it to me. I unfolded it and pulled it over her lap, letting it hang over my right leg as well.

"I'm not cold, you know." I smirked. No, she wasn't cold and she would most certainly not be when I got done with her.

"I just want to keep it that way." Our waiter reappeared with a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. He placed it in front of Bella, who let out a low moan at the sight of them. Her moan went straight to my cock, as always, and I shifted and pulled the blanket a bit more to cover him up.

I reached out and picked up a berry, holding it to Bella's lips. She parted them and bit into the strawberry and Zeus twitched at the sight of her lips wrapped around the fruit. Down boy. Bella finished her strawberry with another low moan that made me wish we were alone. She picked up another berry and fed it to me and I had to bite back my own moan as the flavor exploded on my tongue. So fucking good. We needed to have some of these at home, naked. Or, maybe we could make our own, and I could run the chocolate all over Bella's body, and then scoop some onto the strawberry.

"Edward, are you alright?" I looked over to find Bella watching me with concern.

Caught in fantasyland, Cullen. "Yes, I was just imagining feeding these to you, naked."

Bella laughed and took another sip of her margarita. "That's not going to happen here."

"Hell no, but we can make our own at home. Naked. That's the important element."

She giggled and kissed my cheek as the lights dimmed. "Naked is always the important element for you."

"Are you saying you don't like being naked with me?" I challenged.

"You know I do." She rested her head on my shoulder again and I stroked right shoulder with my fingers.

"Good. I intend to make that a reality as soon as we get home."

Bella giggled. "You're awfully presumptuous for a first date. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"My girl," I told her, kissing her temple.

"True enough." The previews were rolling and Bella relaxed against me. "What are we seeing?"

"Some movie with that guy from _The Hangover_. It's a chick flick." I should get points for that, right? I didn't care what we saw, I just wanted her to have a good time and so far it seemed she was. I was going to see about making it better through.

Bella laughed. "Bradley Cooper? He's pretty good looking." I growled softly and she kissed my cheek. "Not nearly as hot as you are. Every girl in this theater wishes she were back here with you."

"I'm with the only one I'll ever want." Bella moved the strawberries to the seat next to hers and pushed her tray out of the way, snuggling closer to me and I tightened my grip on her. The opening credits for the movie started and the lights went down all the way. I moved my left hand under the covers and placed it on Bella's leg. I could feel her looking at me but I kept my face forward, pretending to be interested in the romantic travails of whomever that Cooper guy was playing. He'd always be Phil from _The Hangover_ to me. I continued to caress her as she got involved with the movie, running my fingers up her neck and back down her shoulder.

About ten minutes into the movie, I slid my left hand higher up her leg, moving under her dress and touching her inner thigh lightly. Bella drew in a sharp breath of air but didn't say anything. In fact, she shifted her left leg closer to me. I chuckled as I moved my fingers higher, keeping my eyes on her face.

"You're not watching the movie," she whispered, glancing at me and then back at the screen.

"No, I'm watching something far more entertaining." I moved my fingers higher, pressing them against her panties, stroking the middle finger up along her slit. Bella moaned and shifted her legs further apart. I moved my fingers below her underwear, sliding them against the wetness, pinching her clit lightly before I pressed quick circles against it. Bella gasped and reached below the blanket, her fingers pushing against mine, guiding me to just the pace she wanted. Her hips thrust against my hand and it wasn't long before her thighs were clenching around me, her fingers digging into my arm as she came quietly, thankfully. Her moans were for me only.

Bella collapsed against me as I moved my hand away from her perfect pussy and straightened her dress underneath the blanket. "You're a bad boy, Edward Cullen."

I grinned at her. "Occasionally. I wanted to make this a memorable first public date."

She giggled. "You succeeded."

"Yeah? Are you having a good time?" That was all I ever wanted for her.

"You just got me off in a room filled with hundreds of people and nobody knows. Of course I'm having a good time. A great one."

I laughed. "I always wanted to take making out in a theater up a notch." She joined in my laughter and kissed me. "Sorry if I distracted you from the movie."

Bella touched my cheek. "Who needs a movie romance? Our real one is much better."

"Yeah it is." I pulled her against me and held her tight. Reality was way better than fiction, especially now that I had Bella in my life. I kissed her again. I'd make sure we kept it that way.

* * *

**A/N A pretty good first date! Edward, Bradley Cooper, a little fun under the blankets...works for me! And of course, Charlie and Renee were back! I hope you enjoyed seeing them again as much as I enjoyed writing them. So much fun! Next week, Thanksgiving finally! It's written so I may just include a teaser with review replies this week :)**

**I am not sure how many chapters we have left, but I'm still thinking 10-15 or so. I seem to add more all the time, and we have the playoffs looming and a possible Super Bowl trip if Edward's up to the challenge, so plenty ahead! And yes, Edward will meet Charlie and Renee in person. Gotta let him charm the old man, don't I?**

**Our 80's lyrics challenge on twitter was such a success that we're doing it again on Saturday, April 16th at 6 PM EST. I hope more of you will join us! It was a total blast and ya'll are too good! Winner gets a cool 80's related avi! Hope to see you there.**

**That's it for this week. Remember to vote in the Sports challenge and I'll see you next week for food and fun with the whole gang.  
**


	34. Chapter 32 Celebration Flag

**A/N Happy Thanksgiving. Okay, not for us, but for them. There's a special shout out to some of my gals from Twitter; you'll know it when you see it. Think gold! I'll let you enjoy the festivities and talk to you below!**

First & Ten Chapter 32

BPOV

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" I asked Esme, who was buzzing from the oven, to the refrigerator, to the stove and then back again, wearing one of those frilly white aprons that somehow managed to be pristine despite the chaos in the kitchen. I'd have that thing covered with gravy or juices or something by now.

She gave me a smile over her shoulder as she opened the steaming pot and peered in at the potatoes. "Of course not, Bella. You just sit and keep me company. It was really very sweet of you to come over early to help me."

Ha, it was if I was actually helping, which I totally wasn't. "The boys are at the training facility, Alice is organizing something or other and Rose is tinkering with a car. I thought it'd be nice to spend some time with you."

Esme beamed and patted my hand as she passed by. "You're a good girl. I'm so glad my Edward found you. Have you made him break in his kitchen yet? It's top of the line but of course the boy doesn't even boil water in it." She shook her head sadly.

I bit my lip. We were going to tell his parents that we were living together sometime today, but I didn't want to do it without Edward, though he likely wouldn't care. He was still snickering about my parents' reaction. Well, he snickered until I reminded him of the fact that my father could easily shoot him and get away with it, being a police chief and all. That shut him right up. Then again, Dad wasn't the real threat. I was already dreading Christmas, wondering what inappropriate things Mom would say or do in his presence. If I could put off going to visit them, I would, but now that they knew we were living together I didn't think it would fly if I tried. They'd just show up down here and force us to see them. Ugh.

"Not yet, but I'm dying to." That was the truth, actually. I hadn't much seen the point in stocking the kitchen when we were both going to be gone this weekend, so we were putting off grocery shopping until next week. Well, I was putting it off. He wasn't going, and that was that. Those freaky women in the grocery store could just deal with me instead.

Esme laughed. "I bet." She winked at me as Carlisle walked in the room and kissed her on the cheek before grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Some of us do our best work in the kitchen. Isn't that right, dear?" Carlisle had sipped his water and he started choking at her words. What in the hell? I got up and whacked him on the back as he chocked and coughed.

"Right," he gasped, his face bright red. He looked between me and Esme before hightailing it out of the kitchen.

"What in the world was that all about?"

Esme let out a bright peal of laughter. "Let's just say that Carlisle has a great fondness for this apron." Oh my hell, no. "It certainly can get very hot in the kitchen, you know." I knew, oh how I knew. Oh, how I didn't want to know. "Especially when the oven is running for hours on end while I'm cooking a giant turkey." She gave me her son's satisfied smirk. Good God, they'd banged in the kitchen before I got here. I had no words. Where was Edward? He needed to be here changing the subject for me. I could feel my face heating and I stopped leaning against the granite countertop. What if she'd been leaning there when he…stop that train of thought right now Bella!

I took out my phone and fired off a quick text to the man who had brought these horny parents into my life. _Help me._

Esme brought a platter and various cheeses and crackers over to me. "Why don't you arrange these?" Right, that would give me something to do. I opened the package of Ritz Crackers and fanned them out in a circle as my phone beeped.

_What kind of help do you need? Is it the naked kind?_

Freak. Pervy freak who clearly sprang from the loins of the kitchen canoodlers. _Ew, I'm with your mom, you pervert. Your mom who pretty much told me that she and your dad banged in the kitchen before I got here._

Ha! Take that! If I had to be mortified, so did he. I stacked the cheddar cheese next before starting on the pepper jack.

_That's very wrong, Bella. Zeus has gone into hiding and may never return again. I hope you're happy._

If I believed it was true, I'd don a black veil and go into mourning for an unknown period of time. Maybe years. I'd be a bereft, ruined woman. No substitute would do. But I knew better.

_That's a real shame. And here I was thinking that we could do with some exercise tonight after this huge meal we're going to have. Ah well. I'll hit the treadmill instead._

I giggled quietly as I opened the saltines. Esme glanced at me after she closed the oven. The turkey in there was huge. "Good Lord, how big is that thing?"

She laughed. "Twenty pounds." My eyes bulged at that information. "Of course, that's not the only one. We've got a twelve pounder that Carlisle is going to fry in the backyard."

"Are we cooking for the entire neighborhood?"

She grinned. "No, just Emmett. This isn't my first year having him. I learned the hard way three years ago. I figured sixteen pounds was plenty for the three boys, Carlisle and myself. Wrong. We had no leftovers and Emmett was whining about being hungry when he left. He…well, you'll see." Oh, great, I'd see what Emmett had in store. That meant very bad things.

My phone beeped again. _No treadmill necessary. Zeus is intact and I'm on the way. I better not be scarred for life by what I see/hear though._

I smiled. _Poor baby, I'll take away your pain._

I picked up the pretty cheese tray and carried it into the living room. I'd done a good job with it. My phone buzzed.

_Now that sounds promising. Just what will you do to take away my parental trauma?_

I thought for a second before typing my response. _I hear Emmett eats a lot, so maybe I'll still be hungry when we leave. I might need something more to quench my hunger. _And I was officially sexting with my boyfriend in his parents' house. I was as bad as they were. Then again, so was he.

_I can't have my girl going hungry, can I? I'll be sure you fulfill your daily nutritional quota. _

I rolled my eyes. _You're such a humanitarian, Edward._

_You know it, sweetheart. I just want to make sure your belly is nice and full._

_I think you're more interested in filling my mouth, Cullen. You're not fooling me. _Nothing like a little blow job to make sure a man is properly thankful on Thanksgiving, right?

_I'll fill any part of you that you desire, Bella. _Dear God, was it getting hot in here or was it just me?

_You better make sure you don't eat too much today, then. I have plenty for you to eat…_"Is he coming soon, dear?"

I jumped out of my skin, accidentally sent the text and let out a little scream as I whirled around and found Esme standing behind me. Holy shit; did she know what I'd been writing? She asked about him coming. Surely she didn't mean…of course, knowing her, she could mean that. She would probably be happy to know we were sexting in her living room.

"He's not coming yet!" I blurted when she stared at me expectantly. Oh no, there was a double entendre if ever there was one. I hoped to God she didn't think I meant what I meant.

Esme's lips twitched and I knew that my fervent prayers were falling on deaf ears. "Could you ask him when they'll be here? Carlisle needs to know so he can heat the oil." Hot oil, coming, sexting, naked kitchen hijinks; this was officially the weirdest Thanksgiving I'd ever experienced and it hadn't even started yet.

"Yes," I squeaked. Esme chuckled as she left the room.

_I'll make sure I have a good appetite tonight then, since I'll be eating my favorite thing. _ Yes, it was definitely way too hot in here. Time to cool down.

_When are you getting here? Your mom just walked in on me mid sext and I swear she knows what we were doing. _

I sank onto the couch and waited for his response. _I'll be there in half an hour, sweetheart. I'm sure she doesn't know what we were doing. My mom doesn't know about sexting._

Yeah right. _You think she doesn't fire off sexy texts to the Meat Master when he's at work, talking about playing doctor? I totally would._

I waited, knowing what kind of reaction I was going to get to that one. _Keep it up and it'll be an hour or two before I show, and I'll make sure to eat so much that I make myself sick._

Mean! _You are a cruel man, Cullen. You're lucky I love you so much._

_And I love you so much that I'm on my way out the door now. See you soon._ My quarterback to the rescue. I took a deep breath and headed back into the kitchen, hoping against hope that Esme wasn't going to bring up things like coming and aprons again.

Damn it. Carlisle had her pinned against the refrigerator and they were kissing, which was worse than discussing Edward's coming. He was tugging on her apron strings, for crying out loud. What was with these two and aprons? I whirled on my heel to head back to the living room but they must have heard me because all of a sudden I heard Esme calling my name. Well, I hope to God she saw me and wasn't calling me for any other reason.

"I'm just gonna go and check the crackers," I told her, not turning around. She laughed and I heard Carlisle grunt.

"Don't go, dear. My husband has a thing for this outfit. He'll behave now, won't you, Carlisle?"

He muttered something that sounded like "I have a thing for you wearing nothing but the apron" but I hoped that wasn't what I heard. Really, they were in their fifties, surely their sex lives would be a lot less active now, wouldn't they?

"Yes, Bella, sorry about that." I avoided looking at Carlisle as he hurried past me. Okay, well maybe I glanced and maybe I saw that The Meat Master was packing a pretty impressive Italian sausage, but it was totally an accident. Well, Irish sausage. Was there such a thing? If there was, he had it. It seemed that Edward did come by Zeus genetically. I'd have to tell Rose and Alice when I had a chance. And it was really gross that I was thinking about my boyfriend's father's penis. Enough.

I turned around and saw Esme standing at the stove as if I hadn't just caught her and her husband groping. Alright then, that was fine by me.

"The crackers are out."

Esme turned and smiled at me. "Yes, I believe you mentioned that. Could you help with the sweet potatoes?"

Finally, I could do something useful besides cockblock my hosts. "Sure!" I hurried over to take the pot and start mashing the potatoes down. I scooped them into a casserole dish and layered the marshmallows on top of them. While I was concentrating on that, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and lips pressed against my neck.

"Something smells good enough to eat." I relaxed into his arms and turned to meet his lips with mine.

"Some son you are, not even saying hello to your own mother." Jasper strode past us and wrapped Esme in a hug. "Hi, Mrs. C. Thanks for having me."

She squeezed him back. "Please, you know our home is your home. We're glad to have you. Where's your Alice?"

"Right here, Esme! I brought a pie!" Alice proudly placed a pumpkin pie down on the table. It was clearly straight from a bakery, because Alice couldn't cook and she damn well couldn't have made such a perfect pumpkin cream pie with dollops of whipped cream and what appeared to be a dusting of cinnamon on top.

"Alice, it's beautiful." Esme hugged her and then stood back to admire the pie. "You did a great job on it."

Alice preened and I nudged her with my elbow. "You brought it or you bought it?" I asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the happy homemaker image she was clearly trying to project. She was in one of the more demure dresses I'd ever seen her wearing.

"Both, of course," she replied with a smile.

Edward released me and went over to scoop his mother up in a bear hug. "Hi, Mom. I wasn't ignoring you, I was just…"

"Greeting the girl you love. I know and I'm glad you did. She's been wonderful help." As if. Edward kissed Esme's cheek and then picked a bouquet of flowers that he'd brought with him off the counter. She thanked him and promptly put them into a vase.

"Yeah, I set a mean tray of cheese and crackers," I responded, causing everyone to laugh.

"And the sweet potatoes look wonderful. It's not your fault Carlisle and I scared you out of the kitchen."

I felt my face heating and burrowed into Edward when he returned to my side. "I really don't want to know, Mom."

"I do!" Alice leaned forward, her eyes bright with interest. Jasper groaned and covered his ears.

"Another time, Alice. The boys are sensitive to such things." Esme gave them each an indulgent smile and winked at me and Alice.

"Yes, we are. Were you traumatizing my girlfriend, mother?"

Esme shook her head. "I'm sure she's seen worse!" With my parents, that was unfortunately an accurate statement, but that was a story better forgotten. Forever.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"He'll be here any minute. He had to go home and change and get Rose." Jasper smirked and Esme and Edward both let out big belly laughs. What the hell? I looked at Alice who shrugged.

"I don't know, they won't tell me."

"You'll see soon enough, sweetheart." Edward kissed my cheek again. "Anything we can do, Mom?"

"Go tell your father to throw the other turkey in the fryer. We may as well get ready for Emmett. God forbid he have to wait long for food." Esme shivered. Edward kissed me again before heading off to find his father, who was hopefully calm by now.

"Jasper, would you start bringing things to the table?"

"We all will, Esme," I told her, hurrying to take the cranberry sauce she pulled out of the fridge.

"Thank you, Bella! You too, Alice and Jasper." We set the butter, the salad, the olives and the deviled eggs out on the immaculately set dining room table.

"I love this house," Alice told Esme when we returned to the kitchen.

"Thank you. We've only been here since Edward was drafted but it feels like home." Esme slid the sweet potatoes into her second oven.

"It sure does," Edward said, coming into the room. He grinned at me and waved his black olive covered fingers at me before sucking one off his pointer finger and into his mouth. I felt a pull in my belly as he slowly slid his finger out of his mouth.

"Stop seducing your girlfriend with vegetables and get everyone something to drink, dear." Jasper guffawed and Alice and I both laughed at Edward's expression. He sighed, bit off the rest of the olives and walked toward the refrigerator.

"What would you like? Wine? Beer?"

"I'll have a glass of wine," Alice responded.

"Me too," I told him. Edward flashed me a smile and grabbed two glasses and got a bottle from the fridge. "Here, Jas." He tossed him a bottle of beer.

"Edward, really, we have guests."

"They're not guests, they're part of the family," he replied, which made both Alice and I grin wide.

"MOM! I'm here! Where's the food?" thundered through the house.

"It's cooking," she shouted back.

There was a bang and "Ow, quit it, Rosie! I was not impolite!" I giggled as Rose scolded Emmett about manners.

"See, all my boys have issues with manners, except for Jasper. He's a true Southern gentleman," Esme told us. Jasper smirked and Edward thumped him on the back of his head.

"Jas isn't so polite on a date, let me tell you!" Emmett boomed as he danced into the room. What the ever living fuck was he wearing? Were those gold pants?

Esme laughed as she was lifted off her feet and spun around the room. Rose walked in and shook her head, smiling at her man's exuberance.

"I'm sure he's perfectly polite when he likes his date," Esme told Emmett, who stopped dancing and pouted.

"He loves me. Everybody does."

"I love you, dear." His sunny smile returned and he gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek before setting her down.

"I love you, too, Ma. I'll love you even more when I have something yummy in my tummy."

She laughed and pointed toward the living room. "Cheese and crackers in there. Dinner will be served within the hour."

"I'm sorry, but is nobody going to comment on those pants?" Alice demanded, glaring at the shiny gold material as if it had somehow offended her. Which, being Alice, it probably did.

"We've seen them," Edward replied.

"For every single holiday dinner," Jasper added.

"They're his eating pants," Esme supplied, beaming up at her gigantic pseudo son.

"What the hell are eating pants? And why are they gold?" Alice demanded. I was glad she was asking, because I wanted to but I'd have thrown in a lot more fucks probably, and this wasn't the place for fucking, unless you were Carlisle and Esme apparently.

"Because they're Hammer pants, obviously," Emmett replied, as if that should mean something to us.

"You wear those pants to hammer? What in the hell for? To carry extra nails?" I was thoroughly confused and I was going to get in on the action.

"God, how old are you, five? Hammer pants! MC Hammer? Can't Touch This?" He started doing a ridiculous running man type dance with little hops.

"I'm 24 and I have no idea who MC Hammer is."

"Wasn't he on one of those reality shows? That guy with the clocks?" Alice asked.

"That's Flavor Flav. You two really need to work on your musical tastes." Emmett shook his head sadly.

"You need to work on your clothing tastes," Alice replied, sneering at the gold pants.

"These pants belonged to MC Hammer. I have the certificate of authenticity and everything," Emmett announced proudly.

"Great, so you're wearing some weirdo's pants for some reason that I still don't understand." Alice glared at them again.

"First, they're gold, which is very classy and perfect for all holiday occasions. Second, they're big and they provide me plenty of breathing room even after I've eaten my fabulous turkey dinner. Third, they're Hammer Pants! Can't Touch This!" And he was dancing again. Rose was laughing and shaking her head.

"I don't want to touch that. Really, you allow this?" Alice asked in disbelief.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Better that than to make him wear tighter pants that he'll feel the need to take off when he gets too full. I learned that the hard way the first time we had a Christmas dinner with my parents. He came out of their bathroom in a towel. I was mortified."

"I am just telling you now, you better not even think about sporting those for your wedding. I will cut them off you and leave you bare-assed before I'll let you wear gold pants," Alice told him.

"They are the perfect pants for all formal occasions," Emmett responded, his face perfectly serious as he stomped around the kitchen.

"Don't joke about this," Alice warned, her voice low, her eyes snapping. Emmett stopped dancing and saluted her.

"Yes, ma'm!"

"I mean it. Jasper, you're in charge of making sure that those pants are nowhere to be found on his wedding day."

"Why am I charge of Emmett's pants?" he demanded, the amusement dying out of his face.

"Because I trust you." Alice smiled winningly and Jasper's scowl went away.

"Okay." He eyed Emmett who looked thrilled at this turn of events. Thank God I'd be with Rose on the wedding day. I had no idea what crap he'd try to pull just to piss Alice off. But then, he wouldn't ruin his wedding. He loved Rose way too much for that.

"No worries," Rose replied confidently. Emmett grinned and kissed her. I had a fantastic mental image of Emmett wearing his gold pants, laughing maniacally while Jasper chased him around some immaculately sculpted garden. I giggled and Edward kissed my temple.

"What's so funny?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, just had an interesting mental image."

"Oh yeah?" His eyes went hot and I felt that stirring in my belly again. Damn him and his power over me. "Care to share?"

"Sorry to disappoint but it was about Emmett, not you."

"Whoo hoo! I knew you wanted me! It was that ass grope you got in the other day. The ladies just can't resist this ass." Emmett wiggled his ass to punctuate his statement.

"It looks even bigger in those pants," I told him at the same time that Rose smacked it.

"It does not! What the hell, Rosie?" He rubbed his butt and glared at both of us.

"Just checking, Em. You're getting a little firmer." Rose glanced at Esme who was chuckling away at the stove. "You'll be nice and tight when I get that special tool." Emmett paled while the rest of us laughed. Esme looked confused, opened her mouth to say something and then thought better of it. Thank God. I better change the subject to be safe.

"Seriously, gold lame' is not flattering," I informed him.

"I look hot." He was pouting now and looking at Rose. "I don't want the tool."

"You're the one who bought it," she reminded him, looking delighted with how uncomfortable he was.

"Really, Emmett, if you bought a tool and Rose wants you to use it, you should. It'll be a good bonding experience for you," Esme supplied. That did it. I collapsed against Edward, howling with laughter. Alice was pounding on the granite countertop, Jasper didn't look like he could breathe and Rose was bright red. Edward's laugh rolled through both of us as we lost it. Emmett looked mortified.

"What on earth is wrong with all of you? Were you drinking?"

Edward finally caught his breath. "No, Mom, just an inside joke."

"Yes, kind of you like you and Carlisle and the apron," I supplied helpfully. Esme laughed, her green eyes sparkling. Edward and Emmett both groaned.

"Well, carry on then. Why don't you all go in the living room? The food will be done pretty soon but I know that Emmett's starving so you may as well eat some cheese and crackers."

We went into the living room and Edward flipped on the TV to the pregame show while Emmett attacked the cheese platter.

"We have to make sure we watch halftime," Alice piped up, bouncing excitedly in her chair. That was odd.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked her.

"You'll see!" It seemed I would. Edward smirked and I poked his side.

"What do you know that I don't know?"

"So many things, sweetheart." I poked him again and he laughed and lowered his voice. "For instance, I know what I'm going to do to you later." Holy shit, instant heat.

"Rein it in, you two, you'll have plenty of alone time when you get home," Jasper supplied, wrapping his arm around a beaming Alice.

Carlisle came into the room just as Jasper said that and he smiled, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Hello, everyone. The turkey's out of the fryer. As soon as the potatoes are done we can eat."

"Hey, Doc!" Emmett swallowed a mouthful of food and grinned. "Happy Thanksgiving! You'll be happy to know that I lost three pounds in preparation for today."

"Emmett, I'm well aware that you're about to gorge yourself on my food. No need to kiss my ass." We all laughed as Carlisle swiped a cracker and headed into the kitchen.

"Don't anybody go in there," I warned, images of the two of them pressed against the refrigerator filling my head.

"Why not? I want some more wine." Alice stood and started toward the kitchen.

"Because the last time those two were alone in the kitchen, Carlisle had Esme pinned against the fridge and I confirmed with my own two eyes that Edward comes by Zeus naturally."

Alice stopped in her tracks and hurried back to the couch.

"Wait, it was out?" Rose demanded, looking very much like she was going to go into the kitchen to see for herself.

"Things I did not need to know," Edward muttered. Jasper and Emmett just laughed.

"No, it wasn't out, it was just…you know." I wasn't going to say it.

"Hard? Rock hard? Like a jackhammer?" Rose kept going and I held my fingers over my ears.

"Cut it out! I do not want to think about it."

Rose laughed and settled back against Emmett. "I do. He's hot for an older dude."

Edward rolled his eyes. "That's my father you're talking about."

"Well, you got your hotness from both of them. Face it, Cullen, your parents are gorgeous and they're totally into one another. Better that than fighting like cats and dogs." Rose frowned a little and Emmett and stopped eating and wrapped his arms around her. I knew Rose wasn't overly close with her family but I didn't know that she'd had to deal with that.

Edward nodded. "You're right, Rose. I grew up getting to see what a relationship should be. They may embarrass me from time to time, but I'm glad they're mine." I smiled up at him and he kissed me quickly. I was grateful that he'd grown up with Carlisle and Esme. After all, I got to reap the benefits of having a pretty spectacular boyfriend.

The commentators on the TV said something about Brett Favre and Emmett snickered. "He called me the other day, you know. Told me to stop sending him emails."

Jasper chuckled. "What did you say?"

"I asked him if he'd had any good massages lately. He cursed at me!" Emmett feigned hurt.

That reminded me. "Speaking of calling, I have something for you." I got up and took my purse off the table, grabbing the napkin that I'd acquired the other night at the movies.

"Who's Maggie?" he asked, looking at it.

"This waitress at iPic that thought she'd slip her number to my boyfriend as though I wasn't even there." Edward cringed as everyone laughed. "I thought maybe you'd have some use for it."

Emmett grinned. "I can send it to Brett! For a good time, call Maggie. Was she hot?"

I looked at Edward and he shrugged. "I didn't notice."

"For real? Some chick hit on you and you didn't even look at her?" Emmett asked.

"Do you look at anyone other than Rose?" Edward demanded.

"Well, not really, I mean, I see them but I don't think about them."

"Exactly. She was blond. That's about as much as registered. I had my eyes on the only girl I wanted to see." Jesus, he was phenomenal. I pressed against him and nuzzled his neck.

"You could take lessons from Edward on things to say to your woman," Rose told Emmett.

"Please, I am the king of romance. It's because of me that GQ is so smooth."

Rose laughed and grabbed the napkin from Emmett. "What did you say to the bitch when she gave him her number?" Rose asked me.

"Um, nothing? I just folded it up. I thought I could keep it as a reminder of the first time we met." Jasper snorted and Alice tittered at the memory.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. That's ridiculous. You need to stake your claim and send the slut packing."

"She didn't say anything to me or to him, really. She just eye-fucked him and left her number under his drink. There was nothing to make a scene over."

"Nothing to make a scene over," Rose scoffed. "Bella, you're a nice girl, but let me tell you, occasionally you have to let these leeches know that you are not going to stand by while they go after your man. Yes, we all know Eddie's whipped, but still, you don't want every date interrupted by horny bimbos, do you?"

I shook my head. "Of course not, but I don't really know what I could have done."

Rose sat up straight and took Emmett's phone out of his pocket. "You wanna know what you do? This is what you do." She looked at the napkin and started dialing.

"Here we go," Jasper said, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Edward just shook his head.

"Voicemail," Rose told us. "Hi, Maggie, you don't know me, but you do know my boyfriend, well, you'd like to. You had the audacity to slip him your phone number the other night when the two of us were out and I just wanted to let you know he has no interest in your skanky ass. It's pretty pathetic that you can't find a man of your own and have to try to take others'. Just thought you should know that we had quite the laugh about it after he took me home and fucked my brains out. We do have our priorities you know. Eat your heart out, Maggie. If you approach him again, we'll have a one on one conversation that won't be as pleasant as this one. You have a really nice Thanksgiving and hopefully we won't be seeing one another again anytime soon. Goodbye."

My jaw was wide open and I didn't really know what to say. Alice let out a shriek of laughter and Edward shook his head. "There's another girl who hates me."

Rose laughed. "What? Like you care? I've been driving them away for two years. I'm just showing Bella how it's done."

"Well done, dear." We all looked up and saw Esme and Carlisle standing in the doorway, both not bothering to hide their grins. "Implied threat, nothing specific, and you didn't even name the boyfriend by name."

Rose batted her eyelashes. "It's not my first time driving women away from your son. Well, all three of them actually."

Jasper chuckled. "She's actually driven away one or two that we wanted." Alice slapped his leg and he took her hand and kissed it. "She must have known they weren't the ones, though. She was saving me for you."

Alice laughed and squeezed his hand. "Good save, Jazzy."

"Edward learned his best moves from me," Jasper responded with a grin. "I taught him to do the complete opposite from what Emmett recommended."

"Hey! I'll have you know that…"

"The food's on," Esme interjected, stopping Emmett cold. He was on his feet and in the dining room before the rest of us even moved. Edward chuckled and pushed up from the couch before taking my hand and pulling me up.

"Let's go, before he starts eating everything." We filed into the dining room, Carlisle taking his spot at the head of the table, Esme on his right, Edward on his left. I was next to Edward, Alice on my left and Jasper was next to her. Emmett sat between Esme and Rose and he had a fried turkey sitting right in front of him.

"Hell yeah, it's on!" Emmett stabbed it with his fork and earned a smack on each arm from both Rose and Esme. "What?"

"We need to have thanks, you buffoon. It is a holiday," Jasper reminded him.

"Yeah, you're the king of manners, Mumbasa Baboon Tarantula."

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "I'm a little sick of the spider names."

"Too bad, Longjawed Orbweaver." Emmett raised his eyebrows in challenge.

"I'll weave your orbs!"

"Boys! You can fight after dinner." Esme looked fierce and they both immediately apologized.

"Yeah, boys. Try to act your age." Edward grinned and earned a dirty look from both his best friends.

"Carlisle, would you like to give the toast?"

"Actually, Mom, I was hoping I could do it?" Edward took my hand in his and squeezed it as he looked at his mother.

"Of course you can," Carlisle told him, a smile on his handsome face.

Edward bowed his head and began to speak. "There's a lot that I'm thankful for, more than I ever thought possible, really. It's been a great year on the field, for which I'm very grateful, but it's been an even better year off." He squeezed my hand again. "The best things in my life are all right here, and I can't say thanks enough, but I'll try."

Esme let out a little sound of pure happiness and smiled brightly at Carlisle, mouthing the words "That's our son" at him. Edward didn't see it but I did and it warmed my heart, just like Edward's words did.

"I have the most incredible parents in the world and as I was recently reminded," Edward looked up and met Rose's gaze, "I'm very fortunate to have them in my life. They made me the man I am today and they've shown me what I really need to strive for." Esme wiped a tear away while Carlisle smiled proudly.

"And then there are my two best friends, who give me their all on the field and off." He smiled at Emmett who was nodding proudly and Jasper grinned back at him. "They brought two of the most loyal, smartest and funniest women into my life. Alice, you've scared the heck out of me, but you stepped right in when I most needed you, no questions asked. Rose, you're the only person who keeps Emmett in check, for which I'll always be grateful, and you've always taken care of me, from day one. I love you all."

He turned in his chair and looked at me, raising my hand to his lips. I had tears in my eyes and could barely make out his gorgeous face. He had a way with words, my Edward, and now I was going to turn into a pile of goo at the dinner table. I just knew it.

"I'll owe Jasper and Alice for all my life for bringing you into it. I love you, Bella, and I'm so very thankful that you've come into my life and filled it. I didn't know what I was missing before you came along, and now I can't imagine going through even one day without you." He smiled as he brushed away the tears that had spilled over at his first words to me. "I'm glad I don't have to anymore." He turned his head and addressed his parents. "Bella moved in with me this week."

Esme gasped and leapt up from the table, coming up behind us and throwing her arms around both of us. "I knew it! I knew something was up! Oh, I'm so happy." Then she was crying along with me and Carlisle was up and hugging her and then me and then her again, as she held on to us.

"I don't mean to interrupt a beautiful family moment," Emmett supplied dryly, "But my food is getting cold. Can we eat while the rest of you blubber?" I looked over and saw that he was grinning and Rose was wiping a tear from her eye. I didn't need to look at Alice to know that she was crying. If I cried, she cried and vice versa. It had been that way from day one.

"Yes, yes, eat," Esme gestured at Emmett, who needed no invitation and started cutting into the turkey without further ado. "Now, Bella, you'll have to tell me if you want to change anything. It's very sleek and masculine in there, so if you want to make it a little more woman friendly, I can help. I found some gorgeous blankets the other day that would be just perfect."

And she was off and running. "I love his place, as is, but I'd be happy for some pretty blankets or throw pillows maybe?" Esme beamed and Edward laughed.

"You just made her life."

"No, you did." She gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek. "For bringing these lovely people into our lives. Thank you all for being here and for turning my little family into a big, vibrant one. It's what I've always wanted." She hugged me again before sitting down and dabbing at her eyes with her napkin.

"I feel like my son stole all my thunder, but I do want to thank you all for being here with us today. We love you all." Carlisle held up his wine glass and we all did the same, except for Emmett who held up his turkey leg. Carlisle laughed. "And now you can continue eating."

"Thank God," Emmett mumbled around a mouthful of meat.

"Unlike my man, you have class Cullen," Rose said with a smile. Emmett mumbled around his turkey but nobody knew if he was agreeing or protesting. We all ate then, and it was awesome, even better than it smelled.

Xoxoxoxox

"Hurry up!" Alice shouted from the living room. I put one more plate in the dishwasher and Edward and I went into the living room, where everybody was already gathered.

"What's going on? Is it the Super Bowl? Since when do you care about the halftime show, Alice? You don't care if the Lions aren't bringing enough pressure on the Rodgers." I was baffled by her enthusiasm. Edward laughed as he dropped into the recliner and pulled me down on his lap.

"You'll see!" She was vibrating with excitement.

"Damn Jas, does she look like that when you…" Emmett cut off with a loud oof as Rose's elbow plowed into his gut. "Baby, you can't do that when I'm full," he complained, poking out his belly and rubbing it gingerly.

"Full my ass, you should be bursting right about now," I told him. Never in my life had I seen someone put away so much food. I think he ate the majority of the fried turkey himself. I know he ate both legs and most of the white meat, though he and Jasper had fought over that a little.

"I'll have room for pie later, J-Lo. Don't you worry." Emmett winked at me and I shook my head. Alice let out a little squeak as she looked at her watch.

"It's time!"

I leaned back against Edward and waited to see what the hell she was so excited about. There was a commercial for Depends on and I didn't think that was quite what had her going. That commercial ended and there was some dreamy music playing and then all of a sudden there was my Edward, fastening his white shirt and putting on some Perfect Ten cologne. Holy shit, it was our commercial!

I gasped and Edward's arms tightened around me as Tanya was shown spritzing herself with something that wasn't Perfect Ten, some nameless perfume in a pretty bottle. And then there was me, looking, oh my God, I didn't look like me. I looked glamorous and beautiful in the blue silk, dabbing on my Perfect Ten. The commercial cut to the restaurant, Edward and Tanya coming in and looking annoyed with one another.

"That's not acting!" Jasper shouted and we all laughed as Edward and Tanya were seated at their table. Edward saw me then as he sat and his eyes went hot and Tanya turned to see what he was staring at and they started to argue. She stormed away from the table and he came over to me. Every female in the room, including me, sighed at the look on his face. He loved me, even then, and I didn't realize it yet. Of course I looked at him like he was the only man on earth as well.

He held his hand out to me and I slipped mine in his and then I was in his arms and his lips were on mine. I felt tingles move through me just like I had in that moment. We broke apart and swept out of the restaurant as the Perfect Ten Always Scores tagline played. I didn't even know what to say, but I did know I wanted to watch it about 32021 times.

"That was hot!" Rose shouted, jumping up and joining Alice who was doing a ridiculous victory dance around the room. "Did you see Tanya's face? Ha! That was the best acted non-acting I've ever seen."

"Alice, it's phenomenal," Edward told her, watching my face with interest. I just nodded because really, what could I say?

"Tiny Spielberg, that was awesome! I'd pick you up to celebrate but I don't want to move. I'll owe you one later," Emmett told her, still holding his stomach.

"It was perfect, Alice," Esme told her. "And you were beautiful, dear, absolutely gorgeous. And my son! How handsome you are. I love the way you look at Bella, and the way she looks at you." She broke off and dabbed at her eyes again. "I'm so happy you're both so happy!" Carlisle held her and smiled over at us.

"I loved it, too. You do good work, Alice. If I ever need to advertise my services, I'll be hiring you." Alice beamed at Carlisle's words and then came over to stand in front of Edward and me, looking suddenly bashful.

"Did you like it, Bella?"

I still didn't know how the hell to say what I wanted to say, but I had to try because she was getting anxious. "Like it? I loved it, Alice. God, remembering that day, how nervous I was just to see Edward with his ex, and then you making it alright and seeing how we look…I just have no words. It's amazing. Thank you." I got off his lap and hugged her. Alice threw her arms around me and hugged me back.

"I'm so glad! It turned out just like I wanted! Laurent and I have been emailing back and forth and talking about it constantly and I just couldn't wait to show you. So you really love it?"

"Of course I do! I look like someone that could take him away from Tanya."

Edward got to his feet and pulled me into his arms. "You are the most beautiful woman on that screen, Bella. The most beautiful one in the world when it comes to me. I hope you see that."

"I do." I touched his cheek before kissing him while the room erupted in cheers.

"She knows her line already," Esme murmured, much as her son had not too long ago. I ignored it and melted into Edward's arms. I had so much to be thankful for and today I was going to embrace it all; this family, these friends and most importantly, this incredible man.

* * *

**A/N Well, this chapter was pretty busy, huh? Carlisle/Esme sexy times, sexting, Hammer Pants, pretty toasts and commercial debuts! I hope you enjoyed it. The Hammer pants came from a discussion on Twitter and I decided to use it in the story. Hilariously, my Hip Hop CD that contains Baby Got Back and Rumpshaker, two Emmett staples, also has Can't Touch This. I found it too fitting to resist!**

**Sideline Collision won the popular vote in the Let the Games Begin Contest! Thank you all so much for reading and voting! I will be continuing it ASAP. Many things to write and not enough time, but I should get out a chapter fairly soon.**

**Speaking of new chapters, I have a new story that will be rolling sometime this week. It's pure fluff (who me?) and will have short chapters and update quickly but sporadically. First is my first priority but just wanted to let you know that I have something sweet heading your way. I think it is anyway!**

**The 80's lyrics challenge on Twitter has been moved to Saturday the 23rd at 6 PM EST in order to accommodate several players! I hope to see you there. Follow me there Nolebucgrl and use the 80s hashtag and you'll be good to go.**

**That's it for now! Thanks for reading, voting and just making me smile, each and every day!  
**


	35. Chapter 33 Grounding

**A/N Okay, I never have to say this for this story, but there's a first for everything. I got a little teary writing the end of this chapter, and you may as well. Then again, I'm an easy crier so it could just be my sappy self. You'll have to let me know. More below.**

First & Ten Chapter 33

EPOV

"So, we're not going to have a repeat of last week, are we?" Jasper asked, peering at me closely as he adjusted his shoulder pads. I scowled and grabbed my helmet out of the visitor's room locker before shutting it.

"No, we're not going to have a repeat of last week." I wasn't a child and I could control my temper. This week had gone a lot more smoothly than last, except for that slight hiccup with Bella's father, of course. Her mother had apparently already mailed us a package for our new home and Charlie had contributed something as well. I just hoped it wasn't a gun or a snake or something.

Bella was somewhere up in the press box, no doubt starting her notes and spending time with Ronnie. Dan Mullen had asked for and received a transfer to Buffalo, which may very well be the worst beat out there. The team stunk and it was freezing. I couldn't think of a better punishment, unless it came from my fists, that is. Bella didn't know for sure what had gone down but somehow her boss Ted was instrumental in that banishment. I loved it. She may still get verbal shit from her fellow reporters, but at least I didn't have to fear for her safety. I hoped so, anyway.

"I'm just saying, you lost your shit out there, which isn't like you. And if you don't think the 9ers aren't aware that Mr. Cool was suddenly Mr. Hothead, well, you're an idiot." He said this with a smile, as if to cushion the fact that he was suddenly putting on his Dr. Phil hat again.

"There was a lot of crap going on last week that isn't going on this week. I'm under control, Jasper."

"So, if someone comments about wanting your girl to suck their cock or fuck their brains out or whatever, you're going to handle it?"

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists which made Jasper laugh and point at me. "See, you need to calm down already and we're not even out there. Just remember, man, they're only saying it to piss you off. They probably wouldn't know Bella from any other girl if they saw her out on the street. They're words and they mean nothing."

"Did Dan's words mean nothing?" I asked him.

"Did Bella handle Dan without any help from the rest of us?" He waited expectantly while I nodded. "Well then. I can't guarantee you that no man will ever try to touch her, Edward, but I can guarantee that she won't let him, and then she'll tell you and we'll all make sure the message was delivered as effectively as it was with Dan. Okay?"

I blew out a breath. "Alright. I know all that's true, but I see red when I hear anyone disrespect her."

"And you should. But instead of taking a swing at the motherfucker, throw a 50 yard bomb to me. Let your actions do the talking."

"Yeah, Sullen Cullen, shove it up their asses. We know you're good at that." Emmett grinned widely as he came over from his locker.

They were both right, thought Emmett's phrasing left a lot to be desired. "You know nothing of the sort. You just dream about it. Unless Rose brought out that big black dildo and broke you in, of course."

He scowled at me. "I will find that thing, and then I'm bringing it here and leaving it in your locker right before the press comes in. I can see the headlines now." His dimples flashed as he imagined God only knew what.

"I'll tell Rose you're planning to steal it, and I'll tell her about the other stuff you have stashed at Bella's." I was playing my hunch there but I knew I was right when his eyes got wide with panic.

"I'm just kidding! Jeez, BVD, like I'd do you like that?" I raised a brow and he laughed. "Bad choice of words! You know what I mean. Hey, how about I sneak into the Patriot's locker room and leave it in Brady's?" He chortled with glee. "Imagine him having to explain that."

"Nah," Jasper said. "TO or Ochocinco. Let the big talkers talk their way out of that."

"Ooooh, I love it! I'll probably have to buy another one. Rosie's never gonna give me that thing." He pouted for a minute and then brightened. "It'll be epic. I'll call into their radio shows and ask about it, too." Em was happy as could be again, because he had a new plan. I was quite alright with it, so long as it had nothing to do with me. I already had my hands full with his new underwear based nicknames. That shoot next week was going to be awful.

"Gather around!" Coach hollered. Everybody came in for the pregame speech. It was full of the usual platitudes, about playing our best, going home with a win, continuing to push for the playoffs and kicking their asses. "Now get out there!" he yelled.

We ran out of the locker room and onto the field, to the general boos that accompanied us on an away game. I jogged over to the bench and sat with the OC to go over some last minute plays, then got up and threw the ball with Jasper while the 49ers entered the field to raucous applause. A couple minutes later, we were midfield, shaking hands and preparing for the coin toss. I chose heads and it was tails. The 9ers elected to play defense first so I jogged to the sideline to go over the plays for the first series while our special teams took the field for the kick. It sailed into the end zone and Breaston brought it out to the 22.

I walked toward my line, eyeing the 9ers 3-4 defense. Their record was a pedestrian 5-7, but that wasn't on their defense. They were fierce and fast. Patrick Willis liked to blitz from his linebacker position. I called a simple run from the i-formation on the first play, letting Crowley take it right up the gut. We gained 5 yards on the play because they were playing pass all the way. I called a quick out to Crowley on the next play, sending Fitz and Jasper long to make the safety bite on a big play. We gained 13 and were at the 40 quickly. Now it was time to throw.

I took a 5 step drop and looked toward Jasper, who was blanketed pretty well by Nate Clements, but he wasn't my intended target. The safety took two steps in Jasper's direction and I let the ball fly toward Fitz just as Willis slammed into me from behind. I hit the ground hard but the groan from the crowd told me all I needed to know as I lifted my head and saw Fitz in the end zone.

"Met your bitch yesterday, Cullen. She's got perfect lips for cock sucking and legs that would look great wrapped around me." I pushed myself off the grass and took a step toward Willis, who was grinning in anticipation. I wanted badly to swing at him for calling Bella a bitch, but I looked at the Jumbotron and it grounded me to see Larry streaking into the end zone.

"The lips and legs are mine, Willis, as is the touchdown. Maybe you should worry less about my girl's legs and more about your secondary's. They can't keep up with my receivers. I'll enjoy making them my bitches today." Emmett had sidled up behind me during the conversation and let out a long, loud laugh at my words as he slung his arm around me. Willis looked shell-shocked by my words and Em led me away as he gaped at us.

"I could not be more proud of you, Calvin Klein. He'll think twice before he utters another word." I grinned at him and ass slapped Jasper when I got to the sidelines. They were right. I could use the words to my advantage and turn them around on those assholes. I'd grown up in California and as far as I was concerned, this was my home and my field and I was taking it back today.

Xoxoxoxox

I got home from working out and stopped in the office to pick up Bella's package from her parents. I brought it in and set it on the dining room table as I called her name. I knew she was home because something smelled phenomenal. A faint "I'm in here," sounded from the office and I went in and found her typing away on the computer. She looked so damn cute in the large black leather desk chair, it dwarfed her small frame.

"Hi, sweetheart." She looked up from the screen and smiled at me.

"Hi, sweaty." I chuckled and walked toward her. She wrinkled her nose and backed away from the desk, rolling the chair until she hit the wall.

"I thought you thought I was hot when I was sweaty." I tried to look hurt but I knew I failed because she laughed at me.

"I think you look very hot when you're sweaty. I think you look the hottest when you're rinsing the sweat off, though."

I grinned and walked around the desk. She stood up and I kicked the chair aside as I caged her against the wall. She was the hot one, looking gorgeous in a red tank top and tiny black shorts. "Wanna help me?"

Bella licked her sexy lips and said, "You know I do."

I kissed her, careful to keep my sweat-soaked shirt away from her even though I wanted to press her into the wall and then slide inside her. It was like this every day when I got home. I just wanted her, instantly. I loved that she was here.

Bella's hands slid into my hair and it was her who pressed against me, rubbing her beautiful breasts against my chest. I moaned and gripped her ass with both hands, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around me. I carried her toward the bedroom, breaking our kiss to tug off her tank top. She was blessedly bra free and I lifted her higher and sucked her left nipple into my mouth, tugging on it lightly with my teeth before swirling my tongue over it.

Bella let out a loud moan and started pulling on my t-shirt. I carried her into the bathroom and set her down, yanking it off and kissing her again as I went to work on her shorts and panties, pulling them down with one tug. God bless elastic shorts. Bella helped me out of my workout shorts and I turned the shower on, leading her into the shower. I loved watching her close her eyes and tip her head back into the spray. It was incredibly sexy and she looked just like that as I entered her, which I would be doing very soon if I had my way.

I squirted her liquid body wash into my hands and lathered them up before slicking them over her shoulders and down her arms. I worked my way up her sides to her breasts, dragging my thumbs over her nipples. Bella's eyes flashed open and she watched me as I caressed her, moving down her stomach and over her hips before I found my favorite place, stroking her clit. She gasped and let her head fall back again as I moved in gentle circles before moving away and squirting more soap in my hands. She glared as I grinned at her and reached behind and rubbed her ass, squeezing it before I moved down her legs, soaping and rubbing my way down her calves. I picked up each foot, soaping it and massaging it. Bella's hands were gripping the side of the wall. She loved getting her feet massaged and I loved how horny it made her.

I stood and Bella immediately attacked me, her lips hard on mine as she pushed me back toward the bench. I sat and she lathered up her hands, smiling at me before she started to rub my shoulders. God that felt good after working out. I closed my eyes and let the sensations wash over me as those capable hands moved down my chest, rubbing my pecs and then of course my abs. I opened my eyes and grinned at her, not that she noticed because as usual she was mesmerized by that particular part of my body. I thought she might like them even more than my cock, if that was possible.

Like she could hear what I was thinking, her hand went down to Zeus and gripped him, fisting him and moving her hand up and down, soaping him up well before she pulled away. I protested and she giggled.

"Turnabout is fair play, Cullen." She got more soap and rubbed my thighs, which felt damn good, and then my calves and then I got the foot massage. She had fabulous hands and I moaned as she pressed her thumbs against the balls of my feet. She smiled and stood back up, moving back into the waterfall.

"All clean." I growled and stood, pulling her against me.

"Tease. Maybe I want to get dirty again." I kissed her and she jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist. I held us both beneath the spray, washing the soap off our bodies.

"I never tease you."

"Oh yeah? What about after the game, when you told me how hot I was before you strolled out of the locker room?"

She giggled and kissed my nose. "I had a story to file."

"I'll file something for you," I told her, rubbing my cock against her pussy.

"Filing is done in the office," she told me, her eyes twinkling.

"Okay, then." I turned off the water and carried her out of the shower, grabbing a towel and running it over the two of us as best I could.

"What are you doing? I thought we were showering?"

"I want to file," I told her, grinning at the stunned expression on her face as I carried her out of the bedroom and down the hall back into the office. I placed her on the desk and looked at her sexy body sprawled over the oak. She was so sexy and so mine, licking her lips again and looking at me with those bedroom eyes, or office eyes, I guess.

I briefly thought of turning her around, having her bend over the desk, which would be hot as hell, but I really wanted to see her face when I took her. I pulled her hips toward me and pressed the head of my cock against her hot entrance.

"I love coming home to you," I told her as I slid inside, biting back a curse as I felt the tight heat wrap around me.

She reached up and caressed my face. "I love being here when you get home." I kissed her and slid in and out of her slowly. Bella's hips pressed against mine as her body moved in perfect time with mine. Our kisses matched our thrusts, slow and wet. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, loving the expression on her face every time I moved inside her.

We both increased our pace at the same time. I slid one hand around and fingered her clit as I thrust into her harder. Bella moaned and I felt her tightening around me so I lifted her a little and hit her spot, sending her over the edge. She came hard around me and I followed seconds later, as her tight pussy milking my cock. I kissed her softly when we both came down, sliding out of her and pulling her off the desk and into my arms.

"I love you." I couldn't say it enough these days.

Bella kissed me again. "I love you, too."

"I didn't ruin dinner, did I?" Not that I really cared. We could order a pizza even though whatever it was she'd been cooking smelled amazing.

She chuckled and shook her head. "No. I figured you'd have an appetite when you got home, so I turned off the oven and let the lasagna sit. I can warm it up if need be."

I grinned. "An appetite, huh? Is that what you call this?"

Bella laughed again. "Yes, I do. I'm honored that you put this appetite before the regular one."

"How could I not, when I have a beautiful, sexy woman waiting for me at home?"

She grinned and pulled out of my arms, taking my hand in hers. "Come on, let's go clean up, again, and then we can eat."

"Yeah, and then we can open our present." She stopped and looked at me. "Your mom's package came." She groaned and I laughed. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"You'll see," she muttered as we headed back into the bedroom.

And I did see, about an hour later, when Bella opened the box with some trepidation, which brought to mind my worries about the snake again. "Your dad didn't send me something deadly, did he?"

Bella laughed. "Of course not. He doesn't hate you half as much as he wants you to think. He just hates your team." Well, if that was all. I rolled my eyes and peered into the box as pushed the flaps apart.

"What in the hell are those?" There were these weird looking pyramid type things, along with a scroll, some crystals, a book and a couple of jewelry boxes. Bella sighed and took a white envelop out of the box.

"Let's see. Hello, my lovelies." She stopped and grinned at me. "I'm sure she's referring just to you."

I rolled my eyes and nudged her. "Just read, smartass."

She giggled but went back to the letter. "Enclosed are some things to help you achieve perfect spiritual balance and cleanse your auras. The pyramids are lightstones, which will balance your chi and help to strengthen your immune system. I'm sure Edward needs to stay healthy all through the season and these will help him. It also wards off emotional negativity, which will help in dealing with your father."

I picked up the pyramids in each hand. "We might need more than two, in that case."

"Please, Edward." Bella elbowed me.

"Well, they're not that bad, really. They look decorative. We can use them as bookends or something." Bella snorted and went back to the letter.

"The boxes contain small lightstones, so you can wear them at all times to keep yourself centered and keep negativity at bay." I opened the boxes and sure enough, they were rocks on cords, necklaces.

"I am not wearing that." I could just picture Emmett's face if I wore a rock around my neck.

Bella laughed and slipped hers over her head. "Oh, but I think you should. You should wear it for your photo shoot tomorrow. Underwear and lightstones. You could start a new trend. Maybe you could market these. I should talk to Alice."

I tickled her and she shrieked. "I'm not wearing it. Maybe I'll wear it when I meet her, to win some brownie points with your dad."

"Perfect Ten underwear and lightstones. Protect your cock and your chi!" Bella was choking on laughter so I grabbed the letter from her and kept on reading.

"The crystals are also for warding off bad energy and harnessing good. Amethyst cleanses the blood and keeps your life force clean. There you go, sweetheart, we'll have clean life forces to go with our bodies." She stopped laughing and grimaced at me. "It also gives you pleasant dreams. Awesome, I'll dream about you naked." She socked my arm and I smiled at her. "What? That's my most pleasant dream." I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her neck. "Then I wake up to you naked which is even better."

"Pervert." She kissed me though and I knew she liked it.

"The jade crystal promotes luck, which I thought was also important for our Edward."

"Did she say our?" Bella asked indignantly.

"Indeed she did." I laughed at the dumbfounded look on her face. "Emotional balance, fidelity, tranquility, fertility…" I broke off and waggled my eyebrows at her. "Someone wants grandbabies." Bella groaned. "Basically, the green one is for calm and luck and such I guess." Renee had gone on and on about the properties of the damn stones. "Oooh, it does say it opens up the Chakra to love energy. My Chakra's wide open for you, Bella." She elbowed me and grabbed the letter out of my hand because I was laughing too hard to stop her.

"The yellowish one is topaz and it purifies emotions and activates cosmic awareness." Bella frowned at the stones and put them aside. "The book is…oh, God, no." She tried to grab the book but I was quicker and I held it above her head.

"What is it?"

"Just give it to me, Edward."

"Did she send baby pictures? I bet you were cute. I wanna see." Bella screamed and tried to get the book away from me but I wasn't having it.

"Edward, please. It's not my baby pictures."

"Then what?" I held it aloft and looked at her.

"It's…oh God. It's our baby pictures."

"You mean she called my mom and got some? How the hell did she know how to reach my mom?"

"No, not your baby pictures, or my baby pictures, our baby pictures." She groaned. "She put our pictures into one of those websites to see what our kids would look like.

Oh, that was awesome. I had to see it. "Come on, baby, let's see what our babies will look like." She scowled at me and I gave her my most wheedling smile.

"Ugh, fine! This is ridiculous." I sat at the table and pulled her onto my lap before flipping the book open. The first page said Edward & Bella's baby book. Bella sighed and I kissed her shoulder. I actually kind of loved the idea of us having a baby book. I turned the page and there was our son, who was apparently named Charles Edward Cullen, which, no.

The kid had my multi-colored hair and Bella's brown eyes. He was kind of cute, I guessed, but frankly I thought any kid we actually had would be much cuter. Bella made a face.

"Do you not like our son?" I asked, trying to sound injured.

"That is not our son. Our son's going to look just like you," she informed me haughtily. I grinned at her and she groaned and put her hand over her mouth.

"So you've thought about what our kids are going to look like?" This was very interesting indeed. Bella shook her head and I tugged her hand away from her mouth. "Don't lie, sweetheart. That came out way too easily to be the first time you thought it."

"Maybe I've thought about it, once or twice," she muttered. I gave her a smacking kiss.

"Good, because if our son looks like me, our daughter is going to look just like you." I turned the page and there was said daughter, who had Bella's coloring and my eyes. "She's cute." Bella made another face. I turned the page and then turned it again. "Jesus, how many kids are we having?" There must have been ten in the book. A boy who looked just like Bella, a girl who looked just like me, twins for God's sake.

"Two, maybe three. We are not having ten. Jeez, Mom. Where's that fertility stone? We're throwing that thing out right now." I stilled her before she could get off my lap.

"No worries, sweetheart. We have plenty of time before we need to worry about the stone kicking in." She didn't look convinced but she remained seated.

"What's this thing?" I opened the scroll and laughed. "Our star chart. See, we're destined to be." I didn't know what the thing said but I did know it was kinda cool.

Bella laughed and pulled it out of my hands. "How do you know? Do you understand this thing?"

I grinned. "No, but I know we're meant to be anyway." She laughed and kissed me before reaching into the box.

"This must be from Dad." I looked at the booklet in her hands and shook my head. Damn right it was from her father. It was the Seahawks 2010 player guide. There was a post-it note sticking out and Bella opened it to that page and there was JP Losman in all his non-glory. I started laughing so hard that I nearly knocked Bella out of my lap, who was rolling along with me.

When I finally caught my breath I told her, "You do know this means war. I'm going to send him an autographed picture of the whole team." I ripped Losman's picture out of the book. "And I'm going to write JP's wonderful stats on here, along with mine." Bella started laughing hard again and buried her face in my neck. "Your dad loves to give me shit."

She pulled back and took my face in her hands. "He's mostly just having fun, I think. I know he's nervous about how fast we're moving, but he doesn't have a problem with you in particular. Once he knows you, he'll love you."

"I hope so." I stood and grabbed the jade stone, holding it in my hand and Bella in my arms.

"What are you doing with that thing?"

"I'm taking it to the bedroom so we can practice this whole fertility thing. We need to get busy if we're having ten kids." She smacked my chest and I nuzzled her neck. "We'll have fun pretending, right?"

"Good point. Let's go." I laughed and carried my girl and our rock to our bedroom.

Xoxoxoxox

I had to stop home and take a shower after that ridiculous photo shoot. Never had I felt like more of a piece of man meat than when I was stripped down, oiled up and photographed in my underwear. Maybe I should have worn Renee's stupid necklace to try to tame my Charkras or chi or whatever the hell it was supposed to do. There was no way I was going to practice looking like a, well, an underwear model. God, how had I let them talk me into that?

At least it was only in print, not for TV. I'd refused to be nearly naked on television. They could hire someone else for that or I could appear in a t-shirt and boxer briefs like Michael Jordan did. If it was good enough for MJ, it was good enough for me. Period.

And of course, today had to be the day that I met my new publicist. Tommy, Alice and Alec had all signed off on Kate Turner and I had to admit I'd liked her on sight. She was a no bullshit sort who'd laughed at Victoria's ridiculous reaction to Bella, saying that the quarterback and the reporter was a publicist's dream and she couldn't wait to arrange appearances for us. I smirked at the thought of Bella's reaction to that news. She'd probably want me to hire Victoria back.

Kate had been impressive, understanding just what publicity I did and did not want to court, bossing around the photographer when he tried to suggest things that were ridiculous, and uniting with Alice when I tried to get out of the whole deal. They were both forces to be reckoned with and I was relieved Alice was staying on my team, albeit in a more limited capacity. Nobody would fuck with me with them in my corner.

I pulled into my parking spot at the training facility and hurried inside, throwing my bag in my locker and hurrying onto the field.

"You're late, Cullen! Get to work!" Coach shouted. I hurried through my stretches and jogged over to Jasper.

"How was it?"

I rolled my eyes. "A total nightmare."

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Playtex. Were you too busy putting on frilly pink undies to come down and get dirty with the rest of us?" Emmett grinned over his shoulder as he took his place on the line. I threw the ball into his big butt and he yelled, "Hey!"

"Cullen, quit screwing around and throw a skinny post to Fitz!" Coach screamed. He was in a great mood, clearly. I got busy and let the day wash away, running my boys through practice, trying different throws and getting in time with my receivers and backs. After it was done, I felt a pull in my left elbow and started to shake it. It didn't hurt, just felt a little off.

Coach came running over to me. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing, a little twinge in my elbow. No big deal."

"No big deal? We're aiming for the top seed in the playoffs. It's a huge deal! Go have your dad look at it. He's in the office because he had to look at Hopkin's stitches." I started to argue and he silenced me with a loud "Go!"

So I marched down the hallway to my dad's office, mentally bitching out Coach for being an overprotective ass. It wasn't even my throwing arm. If something was wrong, it was no big deal. His door was slightly ajar and I started to stick my head in but heard him on the phone sounding pretty intense so I decided to wait.

"I can leave now and be there in plenty of time to be with you, Esme." Be with Mom? For what? I moved closer to the door.

"I know it's a simple procedure but someone should be with you. I don't like you being alone, even if it turns out to be nothing." He paused and listened to whatever she said back to him. "Fine, but I am going to be there when you hear the results. There's no way I'm letting you go through that alone. If it's cancer…"

I was in his office before I could think, hitting the door open and talking to him before it even slammed into the wall. "What the hell are you talking about? Mom might have cancer? What? Where? Why didn't you tell me?" I was shouting but I couldn't seem to stop myself. Panic was coursing through me and I felt sick to my stomach. Not my mom. She can't be sick. She's the strongest person I know.

"Shit. I need to talk to him." My Dad gestured me to a seat, like I was going to plop my ass down in his leather chair when my mother might have cancer. Why the hell didn't they tell me what was going on? I could have been there. He should have been there. What the fuck?

"Let me talk to her!" I demanded, reaching for the phone.

"You can't right now. She's going in to the doctor's office. You can talk to her after." He turned his back on me, which was infuriating. "Yes, I know. I love you, too. Yes, I'll tell him. Call me as soon as you're done." My father hung up and turned and looked at me, suddenly looking older than 51. His shoulders slumped and his face was haggard.

I squelched my worry over his appearance and focused on the most important thing right now. "What in the hell is going on?"

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Your mother found a lump in her left breast." My heart dropped. Breast cancer? He held up a hand. "I really don't think it's anything, and neither does her doctor, but she's getting checked just in case. It's the smart thing to do."

"Why didn't you tell me? Jesus, how long have you known?" He looked so tired and worried, despite what he said.

"She found it on Tuesday." Tuesday. And it was fucking Friday.

"And you're just telling me now? Of course, you didn't tell me. I just happened to overhear. Were you going to tell me?" I was still yelling but I couldn't seem to stop.

"Edward, we didn't want to worry you. Your mother felt, and I agreed, that there was no point in saying anything unless the tests came back positive for cancer. What was the point in worrying you over what could be nothing?"

"The point! The point would be that she's my mother! I should know that she might have cancer. She must be scared as hell and you're here and she's by herself. Why the hell aren't you there? Why aren't I there?"

He closed his eyes. "Do you think I don't want to be? Your mother is stubborn as hell. I didn't even know when the test was until she was on her way to the doctor's office. By the time I get there, she'd be done. It's a minor biopsy and…"

"Biopsy!" I shouted. "They're cutting her open?"

"Yes, Edward. That's what they do. They remove it and test it to see if it's cancerous or benign. It's a tiny cut and she walks right out. And if you weren't in here right now yelling at me, I'd be on my way to her doctor's office even though she doesn't want me there."

I sank into the chair, mainly to keep myself from punching his wall like I wanted to. "So, if everything is fine, I would never have known about it?"

He shrugged. "What would be the point?"

"The point is I'm a grown man and she's my mother and I want to know what's going on with her." The anger was still hot inside me but the worry was eclipsing it at the moment. "If it were me, how would she react if I didn't tell her?" He opened his mouth and then closed it because we both knew she'd come down on me like the hand of God. "Exactly. When will she have the results?"

"Monday, Tuesday at the latest." I stood and glared down at him.

"Good, I expect to be informed of the results as soon as you have them. Tell Mom to call me if she wants to talk, or you know, remembers that I'm not fucking five years old and I can handle knowing shit." He stood and started to walk toward me but I held out my hand in warning. "I don't want to talk to you right now. Even if she didn't want to tell me, you should have. You see me every fucking day and you haven't said a word."

He looked like I'd socked him in the stomach. "I was respecting your mother's wishes. I didn't want to keep it from you, but I didn't want to worry you either. You've got plenty on your plate without us adding to it."

"Fuck, Dad! This is my mother's life we're talking about. I think I can make fucking room for her! Instead of walking around half naked all fucking morning, I could have been holding her damn hand before she went in for her test. Nothing is more important than that. Nothing!"

"I'm sorry, son. I don't have an excuse. I did what she asked and I'd do it again. Protecting you is always our number one priority. Please understand…"

"I understand that you think I'm some delicate flower that can't stand up under the pressure of my mom being sick and doing my job or something ridiculous." He tried to talk again and I shook my head. "I'll talk to you later, maybe." I slammed out of his office and down the hallway, plowing past a very surprised looking Jasper.

"Edward, are you…"

"Later," I snarled at him. I grabbed my bag out of the locker, only because I needed my damn keys, and hurried into the parking lot. There was only one person I wanted to talk to right now. Well, two, but the other one was in her doctor's office being cut open while I blissfully went about my fucking day. I hit speed dial and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you meet me at home, now?"

I could hear her breathing on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I'm on my way." She knew, of course she knew, that I needed her right now.

I peeled out of my parking space, vaguely noticing that my father was standing in the doorway with both Jasper and Emmett. I wondered if he was confiding in them. Hell, maybe they already knew. They were tight with my parents, after all. Maybe they were deemed able to handle that information while I remained the ignorant child.

I pulled in at home and hurried inside, taking the elevator to my place and letting myself in. Bella had a longer drive and would take about half an hour, I knew. I didn't know what to do with all the stuff churning through me. I got on the treadmill since I had to wait for Bella, setting it at the highest speed and trying to run everything away. I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach, then punched in the face and then run over for good measure. How could my mom be sick? She was the most vibrant person I knew. And how could they keep it from me?

I ran, faster than I usually did on a regular jog and tried to envision my life without my mother. It wasn't possible that she wouldn't be there when Bella and I got married or had kids, or when I won the Super Bowl. She needed to be there. She was my rock and always had been. What if it was cancer? What would I do? I should get on the internet and find out odds of survival and treatments and…

"Edward? Talk to me." Thank God. I turned the treadmill off and turned to face her. Bella stood in the doorway, wearing a pretty blue blouse and a long gray skirt. Why was she so dressed up? Oh yeah, she was interviewing the commissioner today. Fuck.

"I took you away from your meeting," I told her dumbly. She shook her head and walked over to me, holding her arms open. I ignored how sweaty I was and just grabbed her and held on to her for dear life.

"It's not important. What's wrong?"

Right. She didn't know. "My mom found a lump in her breast. She's at the doctor's office right now getting it taken out and tested to see if it's cancer." The words came out all in a rush but I could tell she understood me by the hitch in her breath and the tightening of her arms around me.

"Esme will be fine, Edward. She's so strong. And maybe it's nothing. Or maybe if it is, it's early and so much can be done to help her. It'll be okay."

"But what if it isn't?" I didn't know what the hell I'd do in a world without my mother.

"Then she'll fight and we'll be right there helping her do so." Bella stroked my back. "I know you're scared, sweetheart. It's understandable. What did she say about it?"

I cursed and pulled away from her, pacing the room and tugging on my hair. "I don't know. I didn't talk to her. I heard it by accident." I was yelling again and Bella just looked at me patiently.

"How did you hear it by accident?"

"I went to my dad's office to have him look at my elbow, which I just realized that I forgot to do, but oh fucking well. Anyway, Dad was on the phone with her and I heard something about the lump and tests and I barged in and demanded to know what was going on. Do you believe they weren't even going to fucking tell me?"

Bella nodded slowly. "So you're angry that they weren't going to tell you?"

"Of course I am! How could they not tell me? I'm their son!"

"Okay, yes, I get that, but would you tell them something might be wrong with you, or would you wait until you knew for sure?"

I started to answer and then stopped. Damn it, she had me. "They'd know. They always know. Dad's my team doctor, after all."

She smiled and stepped toward me. I stood still and she put her arms around my waist. "So, you wouldn't tell them until you knew. How can you be angry that they were going to do the same to you?"

"She's my mom, Bella."

She took my face between her hands then. "I know she is and I know you're scared and you're dealing with it by getting angry. I get that. I'm scared, too. I love your mom, even if she overshares about her sex life."

I felt a smile tug at my lips but wouldn't let it form. "That's the thing though, she can talk about banging my dad, which I absolutely do not want to hear, but she can't tell me when she might be dying? What if she's dying, Bella?"

She stroked my cheek and shook her head. "It's too soon to know that. You see, this is why they didn't tell you. They didn't want you freaking out and worrying until the test results came back."

"I know, but I should be with her."

"Your dad will be, and if you want, we can go over and see her tonight." A part of me wanted to go, but another part of me was still so damn angry at them both.

"They should have told me."

"Well, you know now, and is it doing you any good?" I shook my head. "That's why they didn't tell you."

"It doesn't make it any easier knowing that. I'm still pretty angry."

She kissed each of my cheeks. "I know you are. I would be too, in your situation. But try looking at it from their viewpoint and admit to yourself that you're more scared than angry right now and you're holding onto the anger because it's easier than holding on to the fear."

I sighed. "You've been watching Dr. Phil with Jasper."

She laughed and hugged me. "Nope, that's Dr. Bella. You'll be getting a bill for services rendered, right after we find out that your mom's just fine."

"I love you, you know that?"

She smiled softly. "I do. And I can't tell you how happy I am that you called me instead of doing something stupid."

"I needed you." Admitting that felt good.

"I'm yours. Now go clean up so we can head to your parent's house." I took her hand and walked with her into the bedroom.

"Thank you for listening."

She kissed me. "Always." I got in the shower while Bella changed. I closed my eyes and tried to let the water calm me, but it didn't have its usual soothing effect. I washed my hair and toweled off, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading into the living room. I stopped short when I saw Bella sitting on the recliner, facing my parents on the couch.

"They called about ten minutes after you got in and they were already here," Bella told me. My mother stood up from the couch and took a tentative step toward me.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I was just trying to protect you. You can be mad at me if you want, but don't blame your father. It was my decision not to tell you and I'd do it again. It's my job to protect you, no matter how old you are."

I closed the distance between us and took her hands. "Can I hold you or are you hurting?"

Tears filled my mother's eyes and she tugged her hands from mine and threw her arms around me. "Of course you can." She cried into my t-shirt and I rocked her in my arms. I felt a couple of tears finally slip from my own eyes.

Bella stood and held a hand out to my father. He took it and the two of them walked past us, giving us some much needed privacy. My father's eyes held mine as he walked by and I could see the apology in his face. I didn't know if I was ready to accept it but I nodded and held my mom tighter.

"Mom, I'm so upset with you right now."

She looked up at me, tears still streaming down her face. "I know you are, baby, but I had to keep it to myself. I don't want you worrying about me."

"I know, Mom, but I'm not a little kid anymore. I want to be there for you."

She gave me a watery smile. "You are. Just knowing that you're here, living your dream, living with Bella, happy and in love…don't you realize that that's the best thing for me? Even if I'm sick, if you think I'm going to leave you and not enjoy watching you get everything I've ever wanted for you, well you're a fool. I'll be here for you, just like always."

"And I'll be here for you too, Mom. Don't shut me out."

"Never, Edward. I would have told you right away once I knew for sure. You know that." I did, but it didn't make it any easier for me to swallow.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked.

I sighed and held her tight. "Of course I do. Just promise me you won't keep important things from me again. I may not handle it well, but I want to be there for you."

"Okay, I promise." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm scared, Mom." I could admit it to her, just like I could to Bella.

"I know, sweetie. I'm a little scared, too. But I have the best people in the world by my side, so I'm not worried. And now it's more than just the three of us. We have Bella and Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice. Whatever the diagnosis, we'll get through."

"I know, Mom." She pulled back and took my hand.

"Let's go find Bella and your father and go get something to eat. No more anger and fear, not tonight. We'll deal with everything on Monday." Like it would be that easy? I'd try to put it aside, for her. If that was the only strength she'd take from me, then that's what she'd get. I'd deal with the rest later on my own, well, with Bella. I needed her and she was here for me. Always.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so hit me with it! I won't give anything away, but I will tell you there will be answers in the next chapter. This has been planned for a long time, I just didn't expect to be as upset by it as I was. Maybe because I wrote it from EPOV. The classification of this story isn't changing, that much I'll say. You can read into that what you will. Esme's issue is the catalyst for one final test for E&B, which you'll understand next chapter. I hope you're not mad at me. The first 1/2 was happy fun times at least! Let's talk about Renee's present! I'm kidding. You can talk to me about whatever you like, even if you want to yell at me like Edward did Carlisle!**

**First is now up for the Fic of the Month over at The Lemonade Stand. Voting was on hold but is supposed to start sometime today. www(dot)tehlemonadestand(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thank you all for putting me into the running for that!**

**My new story, Words with Friends, debuted on Saturday and the response has been amazing. I'll be updating that later in the week. Thanks so much for checking it out! It means a lot that my readers from this story were so supportive of that one. You all rock!**

**Okay, that's enough for now. I'll see you next week with more and some resolution! Love you all!  
**


	36. Chapter 34 Timeout

**A/N Your responses to the last chapter astounded me. I've never gotten such heartfelt, wonderful reviews before. Thank you so much for sharing your personal battles and brushes with cancer. I wish you all health and happiness, always. I don't have the power to give it, of course, but I wish it for you anyway. I won't keep you hanging. More below.**

First & Ten Chapter 34

BPOV

It hadn't been the best weekend of our lives that was for sure. I'd never been more scared than when Edward called me and told me he needed me at home. His voice had been all kinds of wrong and it hadn't even occurred to me to make him wait. I'd told Roger Goodell that I had a family emergency and had to go. He'd been more than understanding and I'd left the restaurant and come home as fast as I could. Finding Edward looking totally wrecked, hearing about Esme and seeing him come apart had shaken me to my core.

I hadn't known what the hell to say or do when they'd shown up at the door, Jasper having buzzed them in. But of course, they'd been their usual selves, full of hugs and smiles despite the circumstances. Dinner had been a bit tense. I knew Edward was still mad at his father for not telling him what was going on, but he put it aside for his mother and we'd had a pleasant enough evening.

He'd stuck to his routine, practice and meetings and studying game film, but his heart clearly wasn't in it. I'd sat and tried to discuss game strategy with him and he'd given me rote answers that didn't show his passion or interest in the game. It made me sad, but I didn't know what I could do for him. I just let him hold me at night and told him I was here if he wanted to talk. It felt like we were in a holding pattern until Monday and this was the longest weekend of our lives.

Edward was up and out on Sunday morning before I was really awake, giving me a kiss on the cheek and a "see you later" before he slipped out the door. I slept for another hour so, though it had been intermittent sleep, interrupted by nightmares of Edward pulling away from me. I woke feeling sick to my stomach. He'd needed me so much on Friday, but he'd been distant since then, except at night, when he held onto me tightly as he slept. He'd had no interest in sex, which was understandable under the circumstances, but it felt strange to have my horny boyfriend be so hands off.

On top of that, Jasper and Emmett knew something was up, which meant the girls knew something was up, and they'd all been trying to get at what was going on. To my knowledge, Edward hadn't told them and I'd told them that Edward would tell them when he was ready. Thankfully, they left it at that, but I knew they were wondering and it was really weird for me to shut Alice in particular out. But this wasn't my story to tell and hopefully there was nothing to tell all tomorrow. I was holding out hope that would be the case.

I got ready for the game, putting on a navy skirt and blazer, along with a red blouse. It was my little bit of support for my Edward. I hoped this game was a little less awkward than last week against the 9ers. Now that our commercial was out, I'd been getting recognized right and left, including at the grocery store that I'd banned Edward from attending. Some asshole had hit on me in the fruit section and a lady had squealed about me being Edward Cullen's girlfriend. She'd asked for my autograph, which was weird.

Kate Turner, Edward's new publicist, was constantly calling me, passing on inquiries for potential interviews. Playboy called yet again, which was ridiculous. Kate had suggested hiring an agent because apparently there were some other advertisers that were interested in me after the commercial. It was all very disconcerting and something I couldn't begin to deal with right now. I'd begged Alice and she'd agreed to become my official handler and she and Kate were fending people off for now.

I'd been teased mercilessly at work and at the game, which was better than being shunned I guess. Paul had made a big show of spritzing himself with First & Ten when I walked by at work and the whole place had exploded in laughter, minus Seth of course. Ronnie had dubbed me the Supermodel Slayer in the press box last week after some teasing from the other co-workers. It wasn't bad, per se, just different. At least Dan wasn't around to harass me anymore. There were still some jealous looks and comments but for the most part it was okay.

"Hey, Bella." Ronnie smiled up at me as I slipped into my seat next to him, putting down my bag and sliding out my laptop and getting situated.

"Hi, Ronnie. How are you today?"

"Right as rain. I visited Buddy yesterday. He's looking great." I felt guilt gnaw at me. I hadn't been to see him in over a week. I'd have to go sometime this week.

"Yeah, he's doing great. They doctor won't let him come back for another month though."

"That's what he said. He's none too pleased about it."

I laughed a little. "No. Did you know that he ate every single one of those cookies I brought him? They were heart healthy but he loved them anyway."

He grinned. "I think he was just pleased they weren't carrots. Carol tried to force him to have some more yesterday. I thought he was going to throw them at her."

"He was pissed that he can't come to the game, not because he's missing the job, but because it's the one place she couldn't watch him." Though I had no doubt that Carol would ask me to watch him if we worked the games together. I still didn't really know what was going to happen when Buddy came back to work. I was just looking forward to seeing him back in the office again. He made everything more fun.

Ronnie shook his head. "She already told me I'm not allowed to let him eat game crap, as she dubbed it."

I giggled. "You mean you're on Buddy watch? Thank God! I thought I would be. You can piss him off." He poked my side and I wiggled away.

"We'll both piss him off. I'm not doing it alone."

"Oh no, Carol asked you. I'm free and clear."

"I'll remember that the next time people are teasing you, Perfume Goddess."

I stifled a laugh. "Okay, okay, I'll help you. It'll probably take both of us to hold him away from the concession stand anyway." Too bad Emmett would be down on the field. He was probably the only person I knew who could take Buddy.

"That's more like it. Is your man ready for the game today?"

The humor I'd been feeling evaporated. Was he ready? He'd done everything he was supposed to do to prepare, but how much he'd absorbed I couldn't say. "Yeah, he's ready."

Ronnie looked at me closely. "Trouble in paradise?"

I shook my head quickly. "No. We're great, really." The words sounded hollow to my own ears and Ronnie heard, of course. Why did he have to be so sharp?

He touched my arm. "You know, Bella, things are bound to get tense from time to time in a high profile relationship like you're having. I can't even imagine the stuff you two have to deal with. Just keep talking to one another and everything will be okay. Cullen would be a fool to give you up."

I smiled and patted his hand. "I'm actually not worried about that. We've had some stuff to deal with but it's not really about our relationship."

Ronnie nodded. "That's good then. Whatever it is, you'll get through it."

We would. I just hoped that Esme was alright, not just for Edward's sake, but for mine as well. I loved her, crazy though she may be, and I couldn't begin to imagine life without her. I couldn't imagine Edward or Carlisle without her. She was the rock of that family.

The Cardinals took the field and the crowd roared. I watched as Edward appeared on the Jumbotron and shook my head. His expression was all wrong. The fire that was usually in his eyes wasn't there. I'd hoped he'd be able to get hyped up before the game, but that apparently hadn't happened. He walked over to talk to his offensive coordinator, like always. Then he threw a couple of balls to Jasper, as usual. His actions were normal, but I could tell he was off. Jasper jogged over and said something to him. Edward shook his head and went back to the coach. That was odd.

The Giants won the toss and went on offense first, driving the ball down the field quickly and efficiently, with Eli Manning throwing short passes to Nicks and Manningham. They mixed in some hard runs by Brandon Jacobs and were in the end zone with a three yard scamper up the middle. The crowd groaned, as did I as I took notes.

Lawrence Tynes kicked the ball through the end zone for a touchback and Edward took the field at his own 20. He barked orders and then handed off to Crowley for a gain of two. On the next snap, he took a three step drop and threw the ball toward Cheney, but it sailed over his head into the sidelines. On third down, Edward took a five step drop and threw the ball to Jasper, who had the safety and corner all over him. Jasper got a hand on it and batted it out of Aaron Ross' hands, turning into a corner and saving Edward from throwing an interception.

"That was an ugly series," Ronnie murmured. I nodded my head but didn't say anything. Something was off, alright. It was my boyfriend. He went to the sidelines and took off his helmet. His coach said something to him and he just shrugged his shoulders and started gesturing. Shit, this wasn't good.

The Giants were stopped around midfield and punted the ball to the fourteen. Edward came back onto the field and dropped back to pass. He never looked off Fitzgerald and let the ball go as he sidestepped Osi Umenyiora. Terrell Thomas stepped in front of Fitzgerald and caught the pass, running untouched into the end zone for the pick six. The groans were even more audible in the press box this time.

Ronnie nudged me. "Whatever it is, he'll get it together." I hoped so. There was still a quarter to go before halftime and Edward had thrown three bad balls. His mind, his heart, weren't in the game today. I couldn't blame him, but I didn't know what to do for him either.

Breaston returned the kickoff to the thirty three and Edward completed a pass to Cheney for a gain of five. Tyler gained three on a run to the left side and it was third and two from the 41. Edward tried a quick out to Cheney but the throw was low and hit the ground harmlessly. I watched as he walked over to the sidelines, looking dejected already.

The Giants led 17-0 at the half and I could feel the eyes on me in the press box as reporters worked on their story. Plenty of "what's wrong with Cullen?" questions were bandied about the room.

"Did you dump him?" I turned and glared at Rick from Sports Illustrated.

"No, we're very much together," I responded hotly. Ronnie came back to his seat and handed me a Coke and a hot dog.

"You heard her, Rick. Buzz off." Rick just laughed and walked off.

"Thanks, Ronnie." I didn't know if I was thanking him for the food or the help. Probably both. He smiled.

"Everyone has a bad game, Bella. Your boy's not perfect, even if those ads make it seem so."

"He's pretty close," I told him. He was perfect for me and that was all that really mattered.

Ronnie chuckled. "I'll take your word for it. Got a whole half left. Maybe he'll turn it around."

I hoped he was right. I hated seeing Edward play so badly. "Maybe."

But he didn't. The first possession ended on a fumbled snap. Edward took his hands away too soon and the ball fell on the ground. Umenyiora recovered and the Giants were in the end zone three plays later on a 15 yard pass from Manning to Nicks. 24-0 and the rout was on.

Edward sent Jasper on a sprint down the sideline, but he underthrew and was picked off by Thomas. The ball was returned to midfield and the Giants ended up getting a field goal. Edward managed to put together a drive after Breaston got the ball to the Giants 48, picking up enough to get into field goal range for Rackers.

Heading into the 4th quarter, it was 27-3. After the Cards failed to do anything, with five minutes left in the game Edward was pulled and Anderson came in. Edward slammed his helmet on the bench and I wasn't sure if he was pissed off about coming out of the game or just how badly he'd played. Most likely both. I wanted to go to him but I couldn't. I took notes for the rest of the game and then got up with Ronnie to go to the press conference.

Edward was there, looking sweaty and disheveled. His eyes found mine and he gave me a tiny nod before looking down at the table in front of him.

"What happened out there today, Edward?" Rick from SI sounded entirely too amused and I glared at his back. Edward didn't show an ounce of temper, though, which worried me.

"The Giants are a tough team. They showed me some things I wasn't expecting and I didn't react well. The loss is on me." He sounded resigned and disinterested as he answered each question in pretty much the same way.

"Why'd you try to force that pass to Whitlock when he was clearly covered?" another nameless reporter asked.

"I have all the faith in the world that Jasper can catch anything. If I'd thrown it a second faster, he would have had it. He bailed me out of a pick, on that play anyway." On and on it went and Edward answered each question with the same disinterested tone. The crowd dwindled and he went back into the locker room. Ronnie tapped me on my shoulder and I turned to face him.

"Whatever it is, he's got you and he'll be okay." I gave him a smile and packed up my things to head to the locker room. I got there and found Emmett leaning against the wall, his usual smile missing.

"Hey, Em."

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but are you two okay? Because I've never seen my boy like that before and if he's done something to fuck things up, you just tell me and I'll go beat him until he makes it right."

I laughed and shook my head. "We're fine. It's got nothing to do with me."

He pushed off the wall and took my hands in his giant ones. "You promise? Because he's been brooding and quiet and it's really uncool. I'd rather he be yelling at me and losing his shit out on the field than acting like a zombie. I glued a picture of him in a bra to his locker today and he didn't even care."

I laughed and hugged Emmett, who wrapped his arms around me. "I promise. He'll be okay. He's working through something but hopefully it'll blow over soon."

Emmett pulled back and narrowed his eyes at me. "He's pissed at his father for something, isn't he?" I didn't say anything and he nodded. "Yeah, he's been avoiding him and we all saw him running away from him on Friday. Tell me Doc didn't cheat on Mom." He paused and shook his head. "That's not possible, is it? I know those two and he couldn't…"

"Of course he couldn't. Jeez, Emmett, I told you they were going at it in the kitchen on Thanksgiving." He shuddered but then smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna trust that whatever it is will blow over. But if you need someone to knock some sense into him, you call me."

"I will." He hugged me again.

"You can go in. I gotta get home to Rosie. I'll talk to you soon, Rachel Nichols." I laughed as he wandered off and pushed open the locker room door. It was silent in there and I wound through the lockers and found Edward sitting on the trainer's table. He was wearing jeans and nothing else. I stopped to admire how beautiful he was and Carlisle came out of the office.

"I really wish you'd let me look at your elbow."

"It's fine," Edward replied, jerking his arm away from his father.

"Edward, I know you're pissed at me but it's my job to make sure you're alright."

"I'm not pissed at you and I'm fine." Edward's tone indicated that he wasn't telling the truth but Carlisle sighed and stopped trying to look at his arm. There was a moment of awkward silence and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hi," I murmured. Edward's head snapped up and he gave me a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He held out a hand to me and I walked forward to take it since only Carlisle was around.

"Hi, Bella." Carlisle gave me that same smile. "I'm going to get going. Call me if there's anything…" he broke off and looked at his son. "Just call me." I watched him walk away with his shoulders slumped before turning back to Edward.

"Are you okay?"

He sighed and rested his forehead against my shoulder. I stroked his hair and felt him relax against me. "I played like shit."

I opened my mouth to deny it but what could I say? He knew the truth. "Everybody has off games."

He laughed bitterly. "This was more than off game. It was like an implosion. I couldn't do anything right."

"Your mind wasn't in the game. It's understandable."

He pulled back and looked at me. "It's not. It's my job to put all that shit aside and play football. I was a failure today."

"You had one bad game, Edward. You've got too much on your mind. After tomorrow…"

"After tomorrow? What if she's got cancer?" His beautiful, sad eyes pled with me for answers that I didn't have.

"If she has it, we'll deal with it. She'll deal with it. And she'll be pissed at you if you don't play your best, week in and week out. That's why she didn't tell you, remember? You'll only be proving her right if you don't put aside and play like you know you can."

His eyes sparked angrily. "That's easy for you to say, but you're mother isn't the one who might be dying. Do you honestly think you could shove it aside and play well?"

I didn't know. It wouldn't be easy, that was for sure. "I'd try."

He laughed bitterly. "I tried too and clearly I failed."

This wasn't like him. "Edward, it was one game. Next week…"

"We're tied with the Bears now for the playoff seeding."

"And you own the tie breaker because you beat them head to head," I reminded him.

"One more loss and that won't be the case."

I stroked his cheek and he let me, closing his eyes and leaning into my hand. I was relieved. I'd been afraid he was going to push me away when he got angry.

"Next week, you won't have this hanging over your head." His eyes opened and I traced his cheekbone. "Good or bad, you'll know what you're dealing with. I think you'll handle that better than the unknown." He nodded slowly.

"You're probably right." He pulled away from my touch and took my hand, bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss on my knuckles. "Did you have any questions?"

I had plenty, but they really didn't have to do with the game. I knew why he'd played the way he did, but what I didn't know what how I was going to write about it. Several times I'd found myself starting paragraphs with things like, "It was clear Cullen's mind was not in the game." That was speculation. It was the truth, yes, but it wasn't anything I could print. I wanted to make excuses for him, but that wasn't my job.

"No, I don't have any questions, other than what do you want for dinner tonight?"

He smiled softly and kissed my hand again. "I don't think I'm going to be home for dinner." I opened my mouth to protest and he shook his head. "I need to be alone for awhile, to go over tape and figure out what the hell I did wrong today. I didn't even see those guys, Bella." He ran his free hand through his hair, agitated. "I just focused on my guy and didn't notice anything else. I know better, but that's what I did."

"Are you sure? We can just veg out and watch a movie or something, take your mind off football?"

He laughed. "My mind is going to be on football or my mother and I'd just assume make it be football since I clearly wasn't focusing on it today. You have to go home and write." He frowned. "That'll be fun, huh? Writing about me fucking up?"

I felt my heart stutter at his words. "No, it won't be fun. I don't want to write it but…"

"You have to," he finished for me, squeezing my hand before letting it go. "I know you do. Go ahead and do your thing, sweetheart. I understand." I could see that he did, but I really hated my job in this moment. What made me think I could possibly handle writing objectively about the man I loved?

"Go do your job, Bella. I'll be fine." He smiled and I leaned down to kiss him. He pulled me close and I held him tightly, delighting in the feel of that bare skin beneath my hands. He loved me and I loved him and we'd get through this.

"I'll see you at home?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "It might be late. I've clearly got a lot of film study to do." I sighed and he kissed me again. "If I don't see you before you go to bed, I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed him one last time before gathering up my things and heading home. Letting myself into the empty condo felt lonely and depressing for the first time since I'd gotten a key. I took my laptop into the bedroom and took off my clothes, taking a quick shower before changing into a t-shirt and shorts and climbing into our bed and opening my computer. I had to have my article into Ted within the hour and I had some polishing to do.

The stats and facts were easy enough. Edward had thrown for a measly 118 yards, with two interceptions and a fumble. What was hard was tempering down on my urge to make excuses for him. I knew why he'd played badly. I knew why his mind wasn't on the game. But it wasn't my place to tell people why. My job was to state the facts, to analyze only what went on down on the field, not use what was going on off the field to justify poor play.

I angrily deleted a whole paragraph where I'd done just that and tried again. _Cullen hasn't played this poorly since his rookie year, when he went 3-13 in relief for Anderson against the Rams. His passes lacked their usual zip and he telegraphed his throws time and time again. While he only threw two interceptions today, his receivers bailed him out of at least three more by going on the defensive. The hope is that this game is anomaly as the team gears up for the playoffs, one of those bad bounces that many teams inevitably have on the road to victory. If it's not, then the Cardinals won't be long for the post season. Next week should give us an idea if the ship can be righted, or if it's sinking fast._

My stomach fell as I read and reread my closing paragraph. I tried to take my emotion out of it. If I were writing about Drew Brees, would I say anything differently? No, I wouldn't. But still, I felt terrible putting those words onto the screen about the man I loved. He'd told me to go ahead and do it and I had no choice, but I felt disloyal, like I doubted him. I knew he'd play well next week. He'd have something to prove after a game like this. But I couldn't put that in my article.

I ran the cursor over my paragraph, debating deleting it and trying again. But when it came down to it, that's what I would say about any game, any team. I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of my work. I'd promised Ted that I wouldn't. I had to earn the faith that Buddy had shown in me. I sighed and saved my document before emailing it off to Ted. It was done. I hoped Edward understood.

I made myself a chicken salad sandwich and watched the Ravens pound the Browns on Sunday night football. My eyes were getting heavy by halftime and there'd been no word from Edward yet. I went into the bedroom and got into bed, sending him a quick text.

_Are you still watching film?_

A minute later I got a response. _Yeah, I'll be home in about an hour._

_I'm going to bed. I love you._

_Love you too, sweetheart. Goodnight._

I went to bed alone, holding onto a pillow instead of Edward. I didn't like it, but I knew he needed some time to himself.

Xoxoxoxox

When I woke in the morning, the smell of coffee permeated the condo. I was in bed alone, but Edward had been here. His side of the bed was rumpled. I got up and padded out to the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee before peeking into the living room. He wasn't there. I went into the office but he wasn't there either. I walked into the dining room and saw the paper. My heart fell as I picked it up. Sure enough, the sports section was right on top with the headline of "Cardinals Fumble Away Lead" with a picture of Edward dropping the snap and my byline.

He hadn't waited for me to get up to read this one together. That was understandable though. Usually we read and relived each play as I'd written about it and he soaked up the words I wrote about him. There was nothing to celebrate today. I took the paper and dropped it in the recycling bin by the front door. There was a note on the table where Edward usually put his keys, which weren't there. I snatched it up.

_Decided to go in early to get in some more film study and work out before my meetings. See you tonight. Love, Edward_

So much for spending time with me this morning. Then again, why would he want to after I'd said what I said about him in the paper? He was probably upset with me and didn't want to see me right now. I couldn't really blame him. Actually, yes I could, because he'd told me to go do my job and that's what I was doing. He hadn't done his, that wasn't my fault. Why was he mad at me when I'd done nothing wrong?

I stomped into the living room and turned on the TV. Cardinals highlights, or lowlights, such as they were, were on and I flipped away and settled on some shopping channel instead. I sipped my coffee and tried to calm down. I didn't know for a fact that Edward was mad at me. He'd woken up at his normal time and gone to work. Yes, usually he had breakfast with me the day after a game before heading off, but then, he'd never had his ass kicked quite the way since we'd been together. So it wasn't like I had a pattern to work from here.

I grabbed my phone and tried calling him but I went straight to voicemail, which meant his phone was off. That made sense if he was in the gym. I had no clue if he was mad or if he wasn't and it was pretty unsettling. I took a shower and got ready for work before trying him again. Still with the voicemail. That irritated me further so I sent him a text.

_Are you alright? _

Short and sweet. I headed into work and ignored Paul's questions about what happened to my man, losing myself in stats about the Vikings, our next opponent. I almost smiled when I realized that Emmett was going to be on the same field as Brett Favre. He would be overcome with joy by the time Sunday rolled around. I wasn't so thrilled about going to Minnesota in December, but hopefully it'd be warm in the dome.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. Esme. Holy shit. I answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella, dear, how are you?"

I rolled my eyes. Like I was important right now? "I'm fine, Esme. How are you?"

"I'm just wonderful, dear. The tests came back negative. I'm healthy as a horse, just like I told you all."

Relief flooded my body and I sank back into my seat. Thank God. Edward would be thrilled. "Have you called him?"

She laughed lightly. "I tried but got his voicemail. You know what a snit that boy gets into when he plays badly. I sent Carlisle into the office to tell him." That was good. It wasn't just me he was avoiding then.

"I'm so glad you're alright! I knew you would be. You had to be."

Esme snorted. "Of course. It was all a lot of nothing. This is why I didn't want to tell him. He had a horrible game yesterday and it was all because he was worrying about me." Her voice sounded sad now.

"Hey, it's not your fault. He overheard something he wasn't supposed to and it took it to heart, as he tends to do. You can't blame him for worrying about you."

She sighed. "I know, but I know what it does to him when he has a bad game. Don't you let him shut you out."

I drummed my fingers on the desktop. "Did you read the paper this morning?"

Esme laughed. "Of course I did. That must have been hard for you."

"It was. So hard. I wanted to tell the world while he played so badly, but it wasn't my place."

"Now, now, dear, he'll have bad games now and then no matter what. Pittsburgh killed him earlier this year, remember?" Of course I did. "He's dealt with losses before and now that he knows I'm alright, he'll be raring to kick some ass next week. I can't wait to see it!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "You're right, he will be. I just haven't seen him since he read the article and I'm…"

"Worried that he's sulking about it? He didn't do his job. You did yours. He knows that, fundamentally. Let him pound the hell out of his teammates today and he'll be right as rain tomorrow."

I laughed. "I'll do that. Thank you for calling me and telling me you were alright."

"Well of course, dear! You're my daughter. Well, soon to be anyway. I love you and I'm very glad my son has you. Thank you for taking care of him this weekend, when I couldn't."

"I didn't really do anything…"

"Yes you did. It was you he came to when he was mad at his father and upset with me. My son tends to internalize things, but this time he turned to you. That tells me everything I need to know. Now, you go do your work and I'll see you soon. If my husband and stubborn son don't patch things up on their own, we'll have to knock their heads together later this week, okay?"

I laughed. "Of course."

"Good. Will you two come over for dinner Thursday night, before you head to Minnesota on Friday?"

"I'll have to ask Edward, but it should be great."

"He'll come. See you soon, Bella. Love you."

"Love you too, Esme." I hung up the phone feeling much lighter than I had before. I tried calling Edward but like Esme had said, went straight to voicemail. I sent him another text telling him I'd talked to his mother and was very happy to hear all was well and got back to work.

The entire day went by without a word from Edward and I was pissed off when I started to pack up to head home. If he thought he could avoid me all day, just because I'd been a little critical about him in my article, he had another think coming. I waved goodbye to Ted, who had been very pleased with my article, unlike some people with the last name Cullen, first name Edward, and went down to my car. My cell rang just as I got in and I grabbed it quickly but a look at my caller ID and the pang of hope I'd felt faded and was replaced by panic

"Jasper?"

"Hi, Bella."

"What's wrong? Why are you calling me? Why isn't Edward?"

Jasper huffed. "Because he's too busy throwing his arm off to be bothered to pick up a phone. Look, I don't know what's going on, but I do know Edward's pissed at his dad for some reason. They talked earlier and I thought everything was cool, but Edward's still giving him the cold shoulder this afternoon." Damn it, why was he being such a child? Everything was fine now.

"He hasn't called me all day."

"I guessed as much. He's been in meeting after meeting and then he was studying tape and now he's back out on the practice field. Coach told him to knock it off and left for the day but he's still out there and I'm getting worried. Emmett's threatening to carry him off the field and throw him into the sauna but I thought maybe you could come and talk to him."

I sighed. Did he want to see me? Maybe he was pissed at his dad and me. "I don't know if he wants to see me."

Jasper laughed. "Of course he wants to see you. I'm pretty sure you're the only person he wants to see."

"Even after what I wrote about him?"

"Even then, silly. Darnell gave him some shit about it and he told him to fuck off, that you'd written nothing but the truth." I felt better when Jasper told me that. "Will you come down here and save my quarterback before he renders himself unable to throw this weekend?"

Damn right I would. I started my car. "On my way."

* * *

**A/N Well it seems Esme's just fine, but her son's pride mighta been a little pricked. We'll have to see what Bella has to do or say about that. I know I cliffied you, but I need to show you his head space before I reunite our lovers. I promise the reunion will be the worth the wait!**

**Soooo who watched Rob on Kimmel last week? And who can calculate the odds for me of Rob mentioning MC Hammer just a week after I wrote about him in my chapter? Ladies and gentleman, this is fate! That or he's a reader and giving me a special shout out. I will accept no other explanations of coincidences and whatnot. MC Hammer just does not come up in random conversations. Hehehe Let me have my delusions!**

**Busy week for me updatewise! I have a chapter of Words with Friends going this week as well as another chapter of Sideline Collision ready to go. Cockyback is back! I'm absurdly excited about it, too! So be on the lookout for way too much from me. I'm nuts.**

**Thanks so much to those of you who played our 80's Lyrics Challenge on Twitter this past weekend. It was a total blast and we'll do it again next month. I'll keep you posted! **

**Okay, enough from me for now! It's draft weekend, which is usually my joy in life, but the NFL keeps annoying me so it's a little hard to get up for it. I'll still be watching though. Who do you want your team to draft? Thanks for reading!  
**


	37. Chapter 35 Fumble Recovery

**A/N Some of ya'll were a little put out with our dashing QB last week. Let's take a look at what went down with him and see if the ire was deserved!**

First & Ten Chapter 35

EPOV

After another restless night of sleep, I dragged my ass out of bed, gently edging out from underneath Bella. I didn't want to disturb her. She was out like a light when I got in last night and she was still sleeping soundly this morning. I was glad one of us could find some peace in sleep. My dreams were ugly, full of lopsided football losses, taunting and in one, a casket. That was not the image I wanted to start my morning with.

I pulled on a pair of workout shorts and a t-shirt, opting to shower at the training facility since I was just going to get sweaty within the hour. I grabbed a glass of orange juice and chugged it down as I opened the front door and got the newspaper. Did I want to look? Not really, but I knew it couldn't have been easy for Bella to write, so the least I could do was support her by reading it.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the lovely picture of myself dropping a perfectly executed hand-off. Fucking hell, meetings with coach today were not going to be pleasant. _Cardinals Fumble Away Lead. _Well it didn't get more accurate than that, though I suppose it could have said _Cullen Fumbles Away Lead. _Our getting killed was squarely on my shoulders and I loathed that. Next week, come hell or high water, I was going to give my all out on the field for my teammates. Even if Mom was…no, I couldn't let myself even finish that thought.

I skimmed the article, feeling my stomach drop at my putrid stats. My Bella was damn talented and she outlined every terrible play I'd managed to pull off yesterday. _Rookie mistakes, weak passes, bailed out by receivers, missing wide open plays, lack of urgency, flat…_every single word she used was true and every single one echoed in my brain over and over. I folded the paper up and left it out for Bella to see, though she probably didn't want to read it either.

My stomach flipped around a few times as I got to my feet and went to the kitchen, rinsing out my glass and starting the coffee for Bella. I didn't have it in me to sit at the table and discuss her article this morning. She'd written a fabulous article, no doubt about it, but I couldn't deny that it stung me to read the criticism because they were her words. I didn't want my Bella thinking I played like shit, but I had and it was right there for the world to see in her words. Work was going to be a lot of fun today.

Since I wasn't going to wait for her to get up this morning, I decided to write Bella a note so she'd know that I wasn't angry with her. And I wasn't. I was pissed at myself for putting her in the position to have to write that about me. This was all on me. I grabbed one of her notepads off the desk and scrawled her a quick note.

_Decided to go in early to get in some more film study and work out before my meetings. See you tonight. Love, Edward_

I left it on the front table and gathered up my keys, phone and wallet before heading out the door. Time to face the music.

Xoxoxox

"What in the hell were you thinking there, Cullen? You can see that Whitlock is blanketed by Ross and Harris. What made you think you could possibly complete that pass?" Coach gestured angrily at the screen, nearly stabbing through the material as he jabbed at Jasper's head.

I shrugged, because what could I really say? I wasn't thinking. I'd been out on that field and I'd been completely unfocused on the game. I kept trying to see if my mom was in her usual seat in the stands. I don't know what made me think that she wouldn't be there, but I had this crazy urge to look for her anyway. I'd just been trying to get the damn game over so we could get to today, which might kill me before it ended because all I wanted to do was know if my mom was going to be okay.

Coach just stared at me in disbelief. "What the fuck kind of answer is that, Cullen? Do I need to get Anderson in here and hand him the fucking playbook and tell him he's up this week against the Vikings?"

The anger that would normally rise up at his words just wasn't there this time. I gave him the rote answer he wanted. "No, Coach. I won't make the same mistake again." Either way, after today, I'd have some answers. Knowing what I was dealing with was always better than the unknown. I liked to have a game plan. If Mom was sick, then we'd figure out each step we needed to take to make her well again and all would be well.

He narrowed his eyes at me and then turned back to the screen. "And here, when you looked at Fitzgerald from the time you called the play until the ball was headed in the other direction. What was going on there?"

"I didn't see him." It was all I could say.

"You didn't see him? Did he need to be on Fitz's shoulders in order for you to see him? He's right there!" Coaches' face was red as he stabbed at the screen again. He really was likely to poke his fingers through it. At least then I'd be done with this damn lecture for awhile. I slumped down further in my seat and tried to look attentive, but really, did he think I didn't know? Hadn't I stayed here for hours last night reviewing this very film, watching each mistake over and over? I could close my eyes and tell him every single one from memory if he wanted.

"And the snap? What was wrong with that snap?"

"Nothing. I didn't secure the ball and down it went." What a nice gift for Umenyiora, an easy fumble recovery. I hoped he'd send me a nice thank you present.

"You didn't…" Coach broke off and gazed at me in disbelief. "Quarterback 101, Cullen! Do I need to send you back to training camp? What in the hell is wrong with you?"

I took a deep breath. I knew today was going to be like this but that didn't make it any easier to tolerate. "My head wasn't in the game, Coach. I take full responsibility and it won't happen again."

He slammed his clipboard on the table. "Damn right it isn't. If you give me half-assed effort again, I'll be studying the draft boards looking for the best new quarterback. Locker, Luck, Newton? What do you think, Cullen? Which one of them could be your replacement?"

That fucking did it. I sat up and glared at him. "Not one of them is fit to carry my jockstrap, Coach, and you know it."

"I know it when you actually go out there and play like you want to be on that field. I certainly don't know it today!"

"I said it won't happen again," I told him through gritted teeth. He studied me for a minute before nodding.

"I trust that it won't. Get the hell out of here and hit the showers. We'll get to work tomorrow."

Like hell we would. I'd get to work right now. I pushed myself out of the chair and yanked open the door to the conference room. I thought about slamming it shut but that would give him too much satisfaction for getting under my skin. Like I didn't know what he was doing talking about my replacement in there? Fuck that. I was 25 years old, not 35. Teams would be lining up to sign me if Arizona was stupid enough to let me go. Maybe I could sign with Seattle. I smirked as I pictured Bella's dad's face if heard that news. He'd either be overcome with joy or he'd be hunting up a new team. I never knew with Charlie Swan.

"Edward?" I turned and my father was standing in the doorway of the x-ray room, watching me closely. My heart leapt and my stomach dropped as I walked over to him.

"Mom?"

"Come inside and we'll talk." Shit, this must be bad. I walked past him into the room and whirled around when the door closed.

"Well?"

A smile broke over his face, a bright, happy smile and I felt my world right itself again. "She's perfectly fine, son. Just some fatty tissue, totally benign." Thank God. I felt my own smile stretch across my face and let out a whoop of joy.

"Where's Mom? I need to go see her. I'll call her! And I need to call Bella. She'll be so relieved." I started to walk toward the door and my father put his hand out and grabbed my right shoulder.

"Not so fast. Your mother called Bella as I was dropping her off at home. She knows and she is very happy. Esme has a meeting with the Children's Hospital for some new fundraiser or other, so you'll have to wait and talk to her tonight. Plus, I don't think your coach would be overly thrilled with you if you took off after a game like that."

I felt the smile melt off my face. "He said to hit the showers and get out of here." Rub it in a little, Dad, like you're not partially at fault for the way I was feeling all weekend.

My father nodded. "Yes, I'm sure he did. Does he know that you've yet to let me look at that elbow?"

Damn it. "Is that why we're in here? I told you, it's fine." I started to walk past him but he shoved me back a step, which only worked because I was so damn surprised.

"It isn't fine! None of this is fine, Edward. You can't treat me like shit on your shoe and expect me to just sit here and take it. I took it on Friday, because maybe I deserved it, although your performance on the field only served to demonstrate exactly why we didn't tell you in the first place!"

My father was yelling at me. I could count on one hand the number of times he'd yelled at me since I was a kid. That was fine; I had some more yelling for him as well.

"You promised me! You said you would never keep anything important from me again, and what did you do? The most important thing ever and you thought it was okay to just shut me out!"

He blinked and narrowed his blue eyes at me. "What do you mean, I promised?"

"When Grandpa Cullen died. You didn't bother to tell me he'd had a stroke and then he died and I didn't get to say goodbye. You remember what you said?"

He let go of my shoulder and stared at me. "You were seven years old, how do you remember?"

"Um, maybe because my grandfather died? You don't forget shit like that, Dad. You apologized for keeping it from me and you promised me that you'd never lie to protect me again."

He shook his head. "I didn't lie."

"You lied by omission. How would you feel if you were the one left out?" I wasn't yelling anymore and I just felt so damn tired all of a sudden. I wanted to go home, take a shower and ask Bella to come home and sleep with me. I needed to hold her.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, so I did. But the way you went out and played only solidified the fact that I made the right decision."

"Did you ever stop to think, Dad, that maybe if I'd been told when Mom discovered it, on _Tuesday, _that I might have had more time to wrap my head around it? That I might have been able to spend some time with my mother and calm the hell down a little before the game? It was bad enough knowing that Mom might be sick, but it also sucked knowing that my family was shutting me out, foolishly thinking they could protect me."

He shook his head sadly. "No, it didn't occur to me. Not much occurred to me last week either. Do you think it was any easier for me to focus on my job last week? You and your mother are my entire life. If I ever lost one of you, I'd be lost myself. So yes, I lied to you. And I'm sorry. But I don't think you need to punish me for it, especially now. We've gotten good news, son, and I'd like to truly enjoy it, but I can't when I know you're angry with me."

I blew out a breath. "I'm not angry anymore. I'm just tired, Dad. I feel like I'm not getting anything right these last few days. You, Mom, the game, Bella…nobody's getting my best and I hate it."

He slid his arm around me and I leaned against him like I used to when I was a kid. "I highly doubt that your mom or Bella would agree with you."

I laughed. "Don't be so sure. I have a feeling Mom's just waiting to scald me for playing like shit yesterday."

He chuckled. "Well she was pissed, but it was more at herself than you. She's blaming herself for the loss."

I started at him in disbelief. "That's just stupid! She wasn't out there throwing those interceptions. I was. The loss is mine, all mine."

My father shook his head. "Now who's the stupid one?" What? "Last time I checked there were fifty-two other guys on your team. Were you out on the field when the defense let Manning complete pass after pass to Nicks? Were you on special teams when they gave up that 40 yard return? You fucked up, absolutely, but you didn't lose alone, Edward. Stop beating yourself up and do better next week. I fully expect to see my son leading his team to victory against the Vikings."

I smiled and nudged him. "Alright, Dad, I can do that. Guess I better work on my mechanics a little before I head home." I should stay, show the team that I wasn't running from a shitty loss.

"Oh no you don't. We're in here for a reason." I scowled halfheartedly as he gripped my arm and pulled me over to the damn x-ray machine.

"I told you it was fine."

"And I told you that I was going to look at this arm and that's what I'm doing. Elbow in." I held my arm out as my father scanned it, then took my arm and began to poke at my elbow. "Does this hurt? Does this?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Dad, it was just a tingly feeling. It went away. I'm fine."

"Mmm hmmm. He pulled the film out of the machine and put it on the illuminated board. "Looks like you've got bone spurs."

"See, I told you it was nothing. I'll ice it."

He smirked. "Yes, you will. And you'll be having surgery in February to get rid of them."

"Surgery! Isn't that a bit much? Pujols is playing baseball with some and this isn't even my throwing arm."

"Surgery." I glared at him and he laughed. "I'll wait until after the Super Bowl, as I fully expect you to be playing there."

I grinned. "Yeah? You still believe in me?"

"Always." He put the x-ray in a file and shut off the light. "And since I do, I'm telling you to get your ass out on the field and get to work. You have a game to win."

I felt a billion times lighter as I made my way to the door. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, son." I glanced over my shoulder and saw him smiling at me. "I'm sure we'll be having a celebratory dinner this week. You better be there."

"Count on it. Dad?" I paused with my hand on the doorknob. I needed to give him the whole truth.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you. It was…I needed someplace to direct it all and I picked you. It wasn't fair."

He smiled. "You think you're the only member of this family to unload on another? You lived with your mother for eighteen years, you know better than that." I laughed. "I understood. I'm just glad we're okay now?" He sounded a little unsure.

"We're great, Dad. I'll see you later." He grinned wider and waved me on. I felt words better as I stepped into the hallway and headed toward the locker room. I needed to call Bella and my mom before I hit the field. I had a little more energy now that my father and I had squared things away and I wasn't running home to wallow.

"Well, well, if it isn't the rookie! Let's shave his head and give him all our equipment to carry onto the field!" I gave Darnell a withering look as I attempted to walk past him.

"I don't know, he might not get all those magazine covers if he doesn't have his hair. You gotta leave the man an avenue for making bucks since he's clearly not going to earn it on the field." Adrian Wilson was cracking up at his own humor. Really fucking funny.

Jasper and Emmett stepped out of their meetings and walked toward me when they saw what was going on.

"Tell me, Cullen, what's the point in dating a reporter if she's going to trash you publicly like that? I thought you were fucking the press so we'd get positive coverage. She was pretty brutal, rookie." I saw red and I lunged at Darnell just as Emmett reached me and held me back. Jasper stepped in front of me and pushed on my chest.

"Calm down."

"Like hell I will! You don't get to talk about Bella, asshole. She did her job, unlike me. And unlike you."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Darnell took a step toward me and Emmett pulled me back and stepped in front of me, blocking for me as always. Too bad I didn't fucking want it right now.

"I said you didn't do your job either. Why did Manning have all fucking day to throw? Where was the pressure? I fucked up out there, but I wasn't the only one. This loss is on me and I'll take it, but I'll be damned if you're going to say one negative word about Bella. She told it like it is."

"Fuck you, Cullen. O'Hara and Andrews were holding my ass all damn game."

"I didn't see any yellow laundry out on the field." I felt the adrenaline running through me now and I was ready to kick some ass, either figuratively or on the grass. It didn't matter to me.

"Edward! Shut the hell up. And you! Back the fuck off. He had a shitty game. It won't happen again. We need him out on that field and if you hit him, I'll be forced to hit you and then we'll be down two players. I will not hesitate to kick your ass, Darnell." Emmett's voice meant business and Darnell and Adrian both held up their hands.

"I'm not going to kick his ass, even if he deserves it."

"Get out of here," Emmett snarled. Darnell stalked down the hallway, Adrian hurrying after him.

Jasper turned to me. "Are you happy now? Do we need to fully implode or are you content with just fighting with the defense?"

I moved around Emmett. "I didn't start it. He had to go and say shit about Bella. What was she supposed to do, pretend that I played perfectly and we lost by 24 for some unknown reason?"

"You need to calm the hell down. I don't know what the hell your problem's been for…"

"No you don't! You don't know what the fuck was going on so you can't say shit about it!" I was yelling at him and my father came out of the x-ray room and headed our way. "If you knew, you wouldn't be so quick to judge me or my shitty attitude. I'll be focused this weekend, you wait and see."

My father cocked an eyebrow at me and I scowled and started to walk past him. "February 14th," he told me. Valentine's Day? He was going to put me under the knife on fucking Valentine's Day? I shot him a fulminating look and saw him smirk before I stalked down the hallway with his shoulders shaking. We'd be rescheduling that surgery. I wasn't spending my first Valentine's Day with Bella down one arm. My arms were both needed for that occasion. If I had to get Mom or Bella on his ass, I'd do it. I hoped he was fucking with me.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Emmett demanded. Dad was already in his office and I was at the end of the hallway. I knew we should tell them what was going on but now that everything was fine, what was the point? I was sick of everybody being on my ass and I needed some damn time alone. Fucking Darnell.

"Cullen! Get in here! I want to break down the Viking's D." Coach apparently changed his mind about me going home early.

"But Coach, I need to…"

"You need to get your shit together, starting now. Get your ass in that chair and tell me what you see." What I saw was that I wasn't going to get a minute to myself apparently. Bella was going to be pissed that I hadn't called her yet, but clearly Coach wasn't going to give me time to call my girlfriend. If I asked I had the feeling he'd bench my ass. I dropped into a chair and prepared to focus on the Viking's. May as well give in.

Xoxoxoxox

I finally had permission to leave a couple hours later. I escaped the media room and headed toward the locker room to change and go the hell home. Maybe I should stop on the way and pick up some dinner and flowers for Bella. This was the longest we ever went without talking and I felt bad about it.

"Well, Rookie, where are your protectors?" I looked up and saw Darnell standing in front of the locker room door, his arms folded and his biceps bulging. Jeez, what now?

"I didn't know I needed protecting from my own teammates."

"You do when you say I didn't do my job, jackass." He took a step toward me and I held my ground. Damned if I was backing off from Darnell. He was all bark and no bite.

"What did you say about me? I own my mistakes, Darnell, more than you can possibly understand. Why can't you?"

"I'd like to see you plow through 320 lb lineman, Cullen. You'd be on your ass the second the ball was snapped."

Was he really questioning my skills? "That's why I don't play defensive end. I'd like to see you throw a 40-yard bomb with a 300 lb lineman on your ass."

"I didn't see you completing many passes yesterday, Cullen. I could probably manage to throw for that measly 100 yards at least." He grinned but his words hit home. Fuck it all. I whirled on my heel and headed out to the practice field. "Hey, Cullen, where you going? I wasn't done yet!"

"Neither am I," I muttered, pushing open the door leading to the practice field. I grabbed the huge bin of balls we kept on the sidelines and wheeled it into the middle of the field. Then I got the tires and the dummies and set them up all around the field; to the left, to the right and down the center at various distances. I positioned myself at the 50 and let the ball fly.

It felt good to be doing something physical again. Normally I didn't throw the day after a game but I'd hardly worked my arm at all yesterday, so it really wasn't a big deal. I lofted a pass to the corner of the end zone and hit the dummy right on the X. Yeah, Jas would come down with that easy. I'd like to see a rookie throw that pass from the fifty. Screw you, Cam Newton.

Bella's words came back to me again. _No zip on the ball. _I threw the ball right through the tire at the 20-yard line. There was some zip. _Shaky passes. _I threw across my body to the left, a pass I would be stupid to try during a game but the dummy on the 15 didn't seem to have a problem with it. Hit it dead in the X. Damn right. _Overshot wide open receivers. _The ball landed right in the sweet spot for a would-be touchdown down the middle.

Damn it, what was I doing? I never, ever obsessed over a bad article. Games, yes. I knew I was a shitty loser. But I never gave a damn what the press said about me before, but then again, the press had never consisted of my girlfriend telling the world that I sucked. Oh, she'd been classier in her verbiage, but the tone was clear. Buddy'd skewered me in print a time or two and I'd dealt with it. Okay, maybe I'd had a snarky word or two for him the next time I saw him, but that was about it. I couldn't exactly rip into my girlfriend for being honest, could I? She'd have my ass on a platter if I tried.

What in the hell was I supposed to say to her about the article anyway? Hey baby, good job riding my ass hard in print. Wanna do it in person? Yeah, that would go over well. Great article, I really enjoyed reading about my shitty decision making. Let's save this one for posterity. That was terrible. She was right, but I still didn't know what to say about it. Nothing? Would that piss her off more than if I told her that it did hurt?

I thought I'd put that shit aside but then Darnell had to be a dick and remind me about it. I'd known, somewhere in my mind, that someday she'd have to write about me losing. I wasn't fool enough to think that I was going to win every single game. But to play that crappily and have her write about it? I really hadn't been prepared for something like that. Maybe I should have been, but damn it, I didn't play like that often. Not even when I was a damn rookie, thank you very much.

I nailed a 15-yard out to the right and then threw the ball through a tire at the 10. 40 yards, perfect shot. Nothing shaky about that. I was going to be so on this coming weekend she'd have to write that a different person was out on the field, well not different, the real Edward Cull…

"Cullen! What in the hell are you doing? Get off the field and go home!" I looked over at Coach, who was barking at me from the doorway.

"Almost done."

"Pick up your mess before you go. And don't forget to watch some more tape." With that he was gone. I caught a glimpse of Emmett's giant form and Jasper's blond hair but they didn't come out to talk to me. I guess they didn't want to be part of my _sinking ship. _I jogged over to pick up the balls and threw them back into the bin. I then went back and started throwing again.

My arm felt good, my body felt in tune with the field. It was worlds better from how I'd felt yesterday, like I'd been throwing through a fog. Maybe Bella and I should go see Mom when I got home. I wanted to hug her. I knew she'd be pissed at me for playing like shit, but I'd treasure her wrath now that she was fine.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" I started and misfired on my pass at the sound of her voice. Fuck, naturally. I nailed everything until Bella came in, just in time for her to see me mess up. She could add that to her report for tomorrow I suppose.

I rolled my shoulder and grabbed another ball, this time throwing a dart right through the tire at the 30. That was better. "I think I'm working on my accuracy." I glanced over at her. "Some people seem to think I have issues with it." Well, shit, that came out snarky after all. This is why I'd needed time to myself, to figure out how to address it. I'd fucked up now though. Her eyes fired and she looked damn delectable as she stormed across the field and joined me, her sexy legs not faltering as she walked on the turf in her skirt and high heels.

She reached for the ball in my hand. I thought about letting her have it but that didn't seem like much fun so I held tight as she tried to wrestle it from my arms.

"You're going to wear your arm our before the game and then accuracy won't be an issue, it'll be your dead arm." I chuckled at her outrage as she tugged fruitlessly on the ball. She released it with an angry huff and jabbed a finger in my gut.

"You cut it out right now, Edward. I want to know why I haven't heard from you all day and why you're still fighting with your father even though everything's fine with your mother. What in the hell is your problem?" She was stunning when she was angry, but I felt bad over the fact that I hadn't called her. And where in the hell had she gotten that information about my father? I rolled my eyes. Like I needed to ask; two gossipy girl teammates who couldn't wait to rat me out to my woman.

I smirked and let the ball fly, hitting the fade in the back of the end zone again. Bella let out a little scream of frustration and I bit back a grin. She was fantastic. "First of all, your girlfriends don't know what the hell they're talking about. Dad and I are fine, except for the fact that he's threatening to schedule my surgery on Valentine's Day. Like you're going to let that happen." I grinned at her but her eyes narrowed.

"Surgery? What surgery?"

Oops. "I have bone spurs in my elbow. No big deal."

"No big deal? You need surgery and it's not a big deal? Is this what your dad was talking about yesterday? The arm you wouldn't let him look at? And you need surgery?" Her voice was getting higher and she was jabbing at me again. I caught her hand in mine.

"Bella, do you know how many surgeries I've had in my lifetime?" She shook her head. "Neither do I, but it's plenty. And of course it's not a big deal. It's my non-throwing arm and Dad's scheduling it for February, though it's not going to be on Valentine's Day. That should tell you how non-important it is."

"Why did Jasper tell me that you were still fighting?"

I shrugged. "How do I know what goes through his psycho-analyzing head? He saw me glaring at Dad when he told me I was going under the knife on Valentine's Day. That must be it."

"Alright, well good." Some of Bella's anger seemed to have abated at that news. "So you talked everything out?"

"Yes." I picked up another ball and let it fly. She kicked my shin and I yelled in surprise. "What the fuck, Bella?"

"You will stop throwing and you will look at me when I'm talking to you."

I narrowed my eyes and saw that hers were snapping with temper again. Why was she so damn hot when she was mad? We'd argued a couple of times but she'd never kicked me for God's sake. I held my hands out and showed her that they were empty.

"Alright, I'm looking and not throwing, even though according to some people I need the work."

She stepped forward and started jabbing me in the chest again, not even phased by the sweat on my shirt. "That shit stops right now."

"What shit would you be referring to?" I knew but damned if I didn't like her jabbing at me. Maybe I was a secret sadomasochist.

"You throwing my article back in my face! Do you think I wanted to write that? Do you think I didn't agonize over each and every word? Do you think I haven't been sitting at work all day, waiting for you to call, scared that you hated me for writing it?" Her voice cracked and I saw tears forming in those beautiful brown eyes.

Oh shit. When I fucked up, I fucked up royally. "No, baby, I know you didn't want to write it." I pulled her into my arms and she burrowed into my chest. I tightened my grip on her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Then why did you avoid me all day?" she asked, her words muffled against my shirt. I was an asshole. I pulled back and tilted her head up, brushing away the tears that didn't belong on that beautiful face.

"I didn't mean to, sweetheart. I got up this morning and read your article and yeah, it hurt." She flinched but I didn't release her. "Then I got here and Coach ripped into my ass for a good couple hours and then I talked to Dad. I wanted to call you as soon as I got done talking to him. No, that's a lie. I wanted to call you the instant I heard my mom was okay but he made me stay with him and talk about the stuff between us and then he had to x-ray my arm." I wiped more tears away and kissed each of her cheeks.

"Then I got a bunch of shit from a couple of the guys about your article." She opened her mouth to talk and I shook my head. "I told them that every word you wrote was accurate and that I wasn't the only one fucking up out on the field. That didn't go over well." I smirked and Bella gave me a watery smile. "Jas and Em got in the way and then Coach wanted me to watch some Viking's film, just when I was heading to the locker room to grab my phone."

I sighed and shook my head. "I was going to call and come home after that was done but I had another run-in with Darnell and it pissed me off and I came out here to work on my mechanics."

She nodded slowly. "Alright, I get that you had a busy day. But you still should have made the time to call me."

"I should have. If it's any consolation, I was thinking about picking up dinner and flowers. I wasn't trying to shut you out, Bella, it just happened and…" I broke off, not sure I should continue.

"And what?"

Time to go all in, Cullen. "And getting shit from the other guys really bugged me. And when I got out here, I remembered everything you wrote and I just felt frustrated and angry, not at you, really, but just at the situation. At myself for playing that way and for caring and letting it bother me."

"I get it, but couldn't you have talked to me about it instead of possibly ending your career by overdoing it?"

I snorted. "Do I look like I'm in pain, Bella? Did you see my passes? As you rightly pointed out, I sure didn't complete a hell of a lot of them yesterday. I'm just getting in my weekly quota a day late and a dollar short."

She glared at me again. Good, the fire was back. I'd take that any day over tears. Tears caused by me. God, I was such a dumb asshole.

"Are you throwing my article back in my face again?"

"Not really. I'm just agreeing with you. Don't you like it when I agree with you?" I grinned at her and ran a hand through her hair. She batted at my arm and I winced exaggeratingly. "Watch the arm! It might break off."

She let out a sound that might have been a growl and then shoved my ball cart, knocking it over. I stared at the mess and took a step toward her. "You're gonna pay for that!" Bella shrieked and started running, which was ridiculous in her shoes and with my agility. I had her in my arms in two strides and threw her over my shoulder. She shrieked and beat on my back while I put a hand against her ass to keep her from falling as she wiggled against me. Well, that and because I wanted to touch her great ass. I was a man after all.

"Put me down!"

I laughed as I righted the ball cart and dumped her inside it. "Edward! My clothes are going to be ruined! It's filthy in here." I grinned down at her as she thrashed around inside, trying to get up but hindered by her skirt.

"I can help you with that." What the hell? We were alone, I think, and God knew I wanted her. I'd gone all weekend without touching her. Well I'd touched her, but not the way I was used to. That needed to be rectified.

"You better." She made a face and held out a hand toward me. I pulled her to her feet and lifted her out of the cart.

"Jerk."

I chuckled and ran my hands up her arms, stopping at the collar of her blouse. I unbuttoned the top button and had the next open before she realized what I was doing.

"Edward! What are you doing? Stop it!"

"I'm doing what you asked." I unbuttoned another button as she batted at my hands. I was laughing but I kept on task, getting two more undone as she smacked my fingers.

"I did not ask you to undress me." Ahh but she wasn't really protesting, now was she? She was laughing and her eyes were bright, not from tears this time thankfully.

"You said your clothes were ruined and you needed help. I'm helping." I grinned as I pulled her blouse out of her skirt and ran my hands over her silky skin.

"I needed help getting out." But her head fell back in surrender and she gasped as my hands closed around her breasts.

"And I'm helping you out. Right out of your clothes." I made sure there were no open doors, but I knew we were safe. Coach was always the last to leave unless it was me. If Em and Jas were still here spying, then they damn well better leave. I was on the field with my girl and I was going to live out another dream. I slid her blouse off her shoulders and set it on the cart, admiring her sexy body as it came into view. She wore some orangish/pinkish bra that pushed her perfect breasts up and I felt my mouth watering at the sight of her.

I kissed her neck and she tugged on my t-shirt. I stepped back and took it off, tossing it on the grass and moving back to her throat, nipping at it as she moaned in pleasure.

"I'm still mad at you," she murmured, pressing her body against mine, her hands coming up to tug on my hair.

I chuckled and kissed behind her ear. "What can I do to make it up to you?" I ran my hands over her ass and squeezed gently as I bit down on her earlobe.

"Jesus! Just touch me."

"Your wish is my command." I continued to caress her tight ass as I rubbed myself against her. Zeus was hard and hungry. It had been far too long. I was getting used to regular sex and now that I was feeling good again, I needed to be with her.

I unzipped the back of her skirt and slid it down her hips, crouching to pull it down her legs. I made sure to touch every sexy inch of them as I moved down her body, kissing her stomach as the skirt hit the ground. Bella stepped out of it and kicked off her shoes. I stayed on my knees in front of her, admiring the view. Her panties matched the bra. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss against them. Bella gasped and looked around nervously.

"I don't know if this is a good idea."

I stood up and pulled her against me. "It's a very good idea. I've always wanted to fuck on the field." Her eyes got dark and she bit her lip. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, all these years covering football." She blushed and lifted her right shoulder in a sexy little shrug. I hooked my thumbs in her underwear and tugged. "Don't lie, sweetheart."

She glanced around again. "Alright, maybe I have but…"

Enough of the buts. "Do you want me, Bella?"

"You know I do."

"Good." I pulled her panties down and had my shorts off in one quick tug. Bella's eyes widened when my cock came free, like she hadn't it before or something. "I missed you," I told her, stepping closer and running my hands along her sides.

"I missed you too. So much." I pulled her against me and moved my hands down her back, tracing that beautiful line of her spine.

"I'm so sorry."

She reached up and ran her pointer finger over my lips. "I know. Just show me."

I frowned as I considered the logistics. Whenever I thought of fucking on the field, it was fun to imagine but I didn't want her to get grass burn or anything.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want to hurt you." She rolled her eyes and plopped in the grass, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. Well then. I dropped down next to her and helped her slide it off before pressing her into the grass. I hoped I wasn't wrong and that we were totally alone, but it was hard to worry about at this moment, with Bella naked and warm and soft underneath me. I kissed her lips then, softly at first and then with growing hunger as her arms wrapped around me and she pulled me closer. It was like she couldn't wait for me to be inside of her. I knew I couldn't wait either.

I pressed my cock against her and found her wet and ready. She was as turned on by this as I was. I lifted her hips a little and slid slowly inside her. Bella's eyes went glassy as I slid home, filling her. I groaned at the feeling of her wrapped around me. She lifted her legs and wound them around my back, allowing me to sink deeper inside her.

"I love you." I had to say it. I was so sorry that I'd made her worry. I never wanted to cause her any pain.

"I love you, too." I smiled and kissed her, moving slowly inside her. She angled her hips up to meet mine and she moved restlessly beneath me.

"Edward?"

I kissed along the line of her jaw. "Yes, Bella?"

"Whenever I pictured this, I always pictured hard and fast fucking on the field." Hot damn, she was perfect.

"So did I. Do you want me to fuck you, Bella?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Yes, I do."

"Well, then." I slid slowly out of her and then thrust back inside her hard. She moaned loudly and lifted her hips to meet me thrust for thrust. I put my hands underneath her back, trying to support her a little so she wouldn't be driven too hard into the ground.

"Harder, Edward." Hell, yes. I thrust harder and faster, my body sliding against hers, slick with sweat. Bella threw back her head and exposed her neck to me. I latched onto it, kissing and sucking, scraping my teeth along her skin as I fucked her in the middle of the Cardinal head on the field. I couldn't believe I got to live this dream with her too.

I reached between us and pressed two fingers to her clit, pulling on it gently as I pounded inside her. Bella's eyes rolled back in her head and I knew she was close, so I pressed quick circles against her as I rocked inside her harder. I felt her starting to tighten against me and I thrust deep. Bella moaned and came around me, her legs gripping me tightly. I captured her moan with my lips, kissing her hard as I came deep inside her.

I collapsed against Bella and we both laughed breathlessly. "You're the perfect woman for me."

"Don't you forget it." I looked down at her and kissed her lightly.

"I never would. Don't you forget that I love you, even when you're trashing me publicly." She glared and I kissed her quickly. "I'm teasing, baby. I know you didn't like it anymore than I did."

She shook her head. "I hated every minute of it." I slid out of her and sat up, pulling her into my lap, straddling me. I brushed her hair from her shoulders and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." I stroked her cheek and looked into those beautiful brown eyes. "I promise you won't have to do it again. I'm going to be focused from here on out. I used to be able to compartmentalize pretty well and I'm going to figure out how to do it again."

"Edward, you couldn't help it. You're only human."

I laughed and kissed her again. "I'm finding that out more all the time. But I'm not going to put you in the position of having to write something that bad about me again, at least not until I'm old and washed up."

Bella shook her head. "You think I'll be covering you for that long?"

"Yes I do. And I know you'll be my girl for much longer than that." Her whole face lit up with her smile. "I'm sure I'll lose again, but never because my head and heart aren't in the game."

She touched my cheek. "I'll hold you to that."

I smiled and kissed her finger. "You do that. Do you want to go home?"

She laughed and got off my lap, holding out a hand to help me to my feet. "Yes. Then I want to take a shower and then we're going to see your parents to celebrate."

"We have lots to celebrate." I handed Bella her clothes and started to pull mine on.

"Yes. Your mother's healthy and you pulled your head out of your ass. All in all a winning day." I swatted her ass as she bent to put her skirt back on.

"I intend to win a lot more."

She stood up and reached for her bra, her eyes alight with challenge. "I intend for you to win it all."

I kissed her hard. "Since I won you, I already have."

Bella smiled as she hooked her bra and grabbed her shirt. "Don't you forget that either." I wouldn't, ever again.

* * *

**A/N So? A little different than what Bella thought was going on, huh? Yes, his pride is a bit injured, but he would never punish her for that. He just had a very busy, emotional and trying day and the Gossip Girls got things a bit wrong. haha  
**

**Can I just say that I love how much some of you are looking forward to the Vikings match up, just dying to see what Emmett might do to Favre? You all kill me. Guess we'll see in the next chapter!**

**Giant thanks to the many of you that have stopped in and read and reviewed Sideline and Words. I love seeing so many familiar names. It's such a huge compliment that you want to read the other things I write. I'll update those ASAP but as promised, this story remains priority.**

**So? Did you watch the draft? Like what your team did? My Bucs got what would have been top 5 talent at pick 51 due to a knee injury. Definitely worth the risk and I'm super excited, you know, if we have a season. I had fun tweeting draft updates with some of you! Hopefully next year we'll have even more excitement without lockouts looming over our heads. **

**Thanks, as always, for reading. I'll see you next week with more!  
**


	38. Chapter 36 Press Pass

**A/N Ok, FF is all sorts of fail and I'm working around yet again to get this posted. I have been replying to reviews via PM, which is the only way to do so right now. If you have PMs turned off, I can't reply but will make every effort to do so when/if FF starts working again. Posting early because who knows what problems they'll manage to work into it given a few more hours?**

First & Ten Chapter 36

BPOV

"I can't wait to see her." My Edward was positively glowing with happiness and I felt my heart warm at the sight of him. He'd seen so down since Friday but now that he knew his mother was fine, he was back to his normal self. Well, better than I guess. He was absolutely gorgeous, which was one of the reasons I hadn't been able to resist him when he'd started undressing me on the practice field. His fire and passion were back and God how I'd missed them.

He pulled into the driveway and the happiness that had been on his face melted away. "Oh, shit." I looked away from him and saw Jasper's beat up old truck sitting in the driveway.

"I guess they beat us to the punch."

He sighed and got out of the car. I waited patiently because by now I knew that he loved to open the door for me. He helped me out and kept my hand in his as we walked toward the front door.

"I was gonna call them, later," Edward mumbled.

"It looks like they decided not to wait."

"That or they're here mooching as usual." Edward pushed open the door and we hurried inside, making a beeline for the living room where we heard Emmett's booming laughter.

"Well, they don't sound mad," I told him. Edward just rolled his eyes and pulled me into the room with him. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch with Esme in between them. Emmett had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and Jasper was holding her right hand.

"Look who's here! It's the field fornicators!" Emmett yelled. Jasper shook with laughter and Esme clapped her free hand over her mouth to try to contain her mirth. Carlisle, sitting in the recliner, just nodded at us and smiled. Holy shit, they knew. Had they seen?

I elbowed Edward and hissed, "You said nobody would see!" which set everybody off again. I felt my face heating and burrowed into Edward, who tightened his arms around me.

"They didn't see," Edward murmured, stroking my back. I shook my head and willed the ground to swallow me up.

"Well no, Jasper wouldn't let me watch the live version, but I did burn a copy." I whirled around and saw Emmett holding a shiny DVD disk in his hand. I leapt across the room and tried to grab it. He released Esme and stood, holding the disk high above my head. I punched him in the stomach but as usual it had no effect on the big ox. Damn him.

"Give it here!" I demanded, trying to jump. Emmett just laughed and patted my head, still holding the disk aloft. "Edward!"

"Em, we both know that that DVD doesn't have anything on it." Edward moved across the room and pulled me against him, staring down Emmett.

"I beg to differ. From what I've seen, you really hit the hole hard." Esme gasped and I swear my heart stopped. "You got some good penetration but I think your technique could use a little work."

"My technique is just fine and if you don't hand that disk over now, I'll tell Coach that you were the one who gave his number to that fat camp that won't stop calling him."

"You wouldn't dare!" Emmett huffed and ran to the DVD player. Edward was on his back trying to wrestle the thing away but Carlisle of all people grabbed his arms and allowed Emmett to put the disk in. What the hell? Was he still mad at Edward for being a dick to him?

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the on field shenanigans of one Lecherous Edward Cullen." Emmett turned on the TV and I prepared to run from the room. How could Emmett do this to me? Edward finally broke out of his father's grip and lunged for the TV just as a tiny football player appeared on the screen.

"What the fuck?"

"Edward Cullen, watch your mouth!" Esme smiled serenely from over on the couch and patted the seat next to her. "Come here, dear, you look like you've seen a ghost." I numbly walked over and sank down next to Esme. She put her arms around me and hugged me to her.

"Emmett's just giving him a hard time, Bella. He didn't see anything and he'd certainly never show me something like that. This is one of our home movies that we recently put on DVD. Edward's first football game." My heart finally started beating again, triple time, but I focused on the screen. Good God, he was the most adorable child on the planet. That crooked grin sported a few missing teeth and his green eyes were as bright as the grassy field. His hair was always that floppy mess of colors. I sighed and leaned back, watching him intently.

"You're an asshole," Edward told Emmett hotly, shoving him aside and hurrying over to where we sat. He crouched in front of me, watching me closely. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" I nodded and he squeezed my knee before shifting his gaze to his mother. "Hi, Mom."

She smiled brightly and released me, holding her arms out to him. He pulled her off the couch and just held onto her for several minutes. It was a beautiful moment and I felt like I was intruding. Emmett moved back to the couch, perching on the arm. His jovial expression was gone and he looked a little sad. I reached up and patted his leg. He took my hand in both of his and squeezed it gently.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Edward murmured, pulling back and smiling down at her. "Don't scare me like that again."

She wiped a few tears away and shook her head. "I won't, so long as you don't pull that shit out on the field again. I better never see such a half-assed effort from my son ever again. I swear to God, I'll tell Coach to pull you next time and…"

"Yeah, yeah," Edward interrupted, shaking his head. "I hear you, Coach Cullen. It won't happen again."

"Good, see to it that it doesn't. Now, I believe you owe the boys an apology."

Edward glanced at Jasper, who was smiling serenely, and Emmett who kept his face surprisingly blank. "Sorry I've been kind of a jerk these past few days…"

"Kind of! Ha!" Emmett muttered, scowling.

"Alright, a major jerk these past few days. I had a lot on my mind and I didn't feel like I could tell you about it."

"Which is just stupid," Jasper interjected. "You can tell us anything. Even if you couldn't give us details, which I'm sorry but you could have, you should have at least told us something was fucking with your head and you couldn't talk about it."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, a sure sign of his aggravation. "It wasn't my place and…"

"Bullshit. We're your family. Not your blood, but we're your family. You could have told us." Emmett's hurt was all over his face and I squeezed his hand.

"Damn, Emmett, they weren't even going to tell me. I found out by accident!" Edward sighed. "They wanted to protect me and I guess I felt like I had to protect them."

"You are family, boys, but I didn't want to worry you anymore than I wanted to worry Edward. It was bad enough that he knew." Esme shook her head. "You all shouldn't be worrying about me; you should be worrying about yourselves and the guys trying to take your head off on the field."

"Sorry, Ma, but I'm not worried about myself and I would have been here for you. All of us would have." Esme smiled brightly and walked over to Emmett, taking his face in her hands and kissing his cheek lightly.

"I know, Emmett, and if anybody could have made me laugh, it would have been you. I swear that if anything were wrong, I would have told you myself. I didn't want to hurt you and I most certainly don't want you all mad at one another because of me. I'm perfectly fine and you're all going to have to deal with me for many, many years."

She released Emmett and gave Jasper the same treatment, kissing his cheek gently. "I love all my boys and I will be here to hold your children, all my grandbabies. You can count on that." Jasper smiled and tugged her down next to him, slinging his arm around her.

"I don't know how long you can hold mine," Emmett informed her. "They're bound to be about sixty pounds before they're a year old. But you can try."

Esme laughed. "I'll still manage. I can handle you, can't I?"

"Yeah you can, Ma."

"Are you boys all good then?" She waited expectantly.

Edward held his hand out to Emmett. "I'm sorry I shut you out." Emmett shook it and grinned.

"I'm sorry I peeked at you and Bella doing it on the fifty-yard line." Edward growled and Jasper chuckled.

"He didn't peek. I wouldn't let him."

Emmett sighed. "It's true, he wouldn't. Not only that, he made me go to the video room and make sure it wasn't recording."

Jasper laughed. "Scratch that, I went with him to make sure it wasn't recording. And, unlike some people, we made sure the place was clear."

I felt my blush starting up again and Esme leaned over and patted my hand. "Oh, dear, don't be embarrassed. One time Carlisle and I got caught in one of the medical labs. Someone came in with a cadaver and…"

"Ew! You were doing it around dead people?" Emmett demanded. "Ma! That's gross."

"There weren't any in the room at the time," Carlisle supplied. "But the lab assistant brought one in when…"

"Carlisle was working on his gynelogical skills," Esme filled in. I was dying and Edward looked mortified. Jasper just shook his head and Emmett's expression was a mix of awe and disgust.

"Fortunately he was more embarrassed than we were," Esme finished.

"Speak for yourself," Carlisle replied.

Esme giggled. "Anyway, we covered up as fast as we could and he hurried out of the room. The body was only in with us for a few minutes."

"Oh please, tell me you didn't finish," Emmett begged.

Carlisle shook his head. "I didn't think I'd be capable of finishing ever again."

"But he could!" Esme interjected, smacking my arm lightly.

"Um, great?" I told her. What in the hell was I supposed to say to her about that? What was with these people? We come over to celebrate Esme being okay and instead we're discussing sex on football fields and in morgues or some damn thing. Jeez.

"We actually weren't sure you had been fornicating on the field but Lady Godiva over there got so red that I knew my supposition was correct. Plus you two were giving off major vibes when we did look." Emmett grinned at me.

"Don't worry; he's like the CIA when it comes to public sex. He always knows," Jasper told me. This was comforting how?

"What I want to know is why you keep getting to do it in all my fantasy places? That's it, I'm gonna hogtie Rosie and take her to the field." Emmett nodded decisively.

I snorted. "I'd like to see you attempt to hogtie Rose. You'll have to worry about more than your ass if you try that one."

He nodded his head sadly. "So true. But it's unfair. You guys get all the good places. I just get her shop, the car, the back of Jasper's truck…"

"Hey!" Jasper yelled. "When did you do that? Never mind, I don't wanna know."

"See, I bet you'd like me to buy you that new car now," Edward told him.

Jasper laughed. "You should, seeing as I wouldn't let the pervert over there look to see if you were christening the field. He wanted to, until I reminded him that Bella was like a sister to him and that would be pretty gross."

Emmett nodded. "It's true. Hot Ass may have one but I don't need to see it unclothed. Now if you would have taken one of your little hoochies back to the field before you met her, I totally would have watched." I smacked his leg and Edward just laughed.

Esme raised an eyebrow. "My son has better taste than that." She patted my arm. "Now, what do you say we order some pizza and have a little celebration? Call the girls and have them come on over. Bella, why don't you come with me to the kitchen?" Edward helped pull me off the couch and then sank into my spot. I nudged his foot with mine before following Esme to the kitchen.

"You owe us and our girls' dinner, and then you're forgiven," Emmett was telling Edward as we left the room. Dinner with the whole gang sounded like fun.

"Now, I don't want details mind you, but it must have been terribly exciting to have sex on the football field! I'm going to have to get Carlisle to let me in there with him after hours. Was it fun?" Esme looped her arm through mine and tugged me into the kitchen. This family was amazing. Thank God we were all whole again.

Xoxoxoxox

"Wow, you look great, sweetheart. Are you sure we have to go to this dinner? I could just have them bill me and we could stay here." I laughed and reached up to straighten his tie, though a very large part of me wanted to unknot it and then take off that gorgeous gray suit he was wearing. Edward was beautiful in a t-shirt but put him in a suit and the sexy factor was off the charts.

"I think if we attempted to skip out, Emmett would just come over and pound on the front door until we let him in."

Edward sighed and slid his arms around my waist. "True enough. And I suppose that I do owe them."

"Damn right you do! If someone had seen us…I can't even fathom it. We were pretty reckless, Edward."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "We were, but I knew the cameras weren't on and there are very few people around that time of day. I admit it was a risk, but a calculated one. I know it was stupid but it was just too long since I touched you." He ran his finger along my cheekbone and I felt my heart skip a beat at the look in those eyes. Would he always cause this reaction in me? I felt boneless from just a look.

"Still, we're not doing that again." His face fell and I kissed him gently. "Maybe on a youth field late at night."

He laughed and spun me around. "You're perfect for me, Isabella Swan."

I really was, wasn't I? "You remember that."

"Always." He kissed me once before releasing me to grab his wallet. "Let's get this over with."

I shook my head. "You act like dinner with our closest friends is pure torture."

"It is when you look all sexy and doable," he replied. I laughed at his horny ass and took his hand as we left the condo.

"Doable, am I?" Edward pushed the elevator button and looked me up and down.

"Eminently doable." The doors opened and we stepped inside. He pressed the button for the ground floor and then caged me against the side of the wall. "Shall I stop this elevator and show you?"

What was with the Cullen family and public places? And what was with me that I was honestly considering it? Before I could respond, the elevator stopped and Edward stepped back just as the doors opened to an older woman and her tiny white dog. She smiled at us and stepped inside. Edward gave me an impish grin and hit the close door button. I fought off my disappointment just as Edward shifted next to me and leaned down to nip my ear.

"There's always after dinner." I shivered and tried to act like my boyfriend wasn't verbally seducing me in front of grandma and her dog. She was watching us with a big smile.

"You two look lovely! Special night?"

Edward answered her smile with one of his own and I swear her eyes went a little glassy. Of course the man had an effect on octogenarians too. "Just dinner with friends, but I want to show my girl a good time. Do you have any tips?"

She blushed and stammered. Good God. "Dinner and dancing always worked for me."

Edward chuckled and held a hand out to me. "Shall we dance?"

I shook my head just as the elevator stopped at the ground floor. "I think we'll have to save that for later." His eyes twinkled and he mouthed later as he held the door and helped the lady step out into the lobby.

"Thank you, young man. You and your pretty lady have a good time."

"Oh, well will. Thank you, m'am." She and her dog shuffled out into the night and Edward took my hand again.

"I can't believe that old lady fell for you in a minute's time," I told him as he opened the car door for me.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "I've got skills, baby."

That he did. I laughed and gave him a playful shove. He closed my door and got in on his own side. "Do you dispute that? You experience my skills on an almost daily basis."

"You're such a perv." He pouted as he started the car and pulled out of the parking garage. It was really all kinds of adorable. "Yes, Edward, you are the most skilled man on the planet. Now can you smile?" He flashed me the grin I loved and I shook my head. "Such a baby."

"But you love me anyway."

"I do indeed." He smiled and it wasn't long before we were pulling up in front of Marcellino's. Edward handed the keys to the valet and took my hand after I was helped out of the car. There was an audible gasp from a woman who was standing with her husband waiting for their car. Edward didn't even seem to hear it though, steering me into the entrance.

The hostess beamed at him and he didn't even have to give his name before she grabbed the menus and immediately ushered us to our table. Every eye in the place was on us as we made our way toward the back of the restaurant. Emmett was grinning and waving his arms like a madman while Rose tried unsuccessfully to cork his exuberance. Jasper and Alice were more serene, just lost in one another as they tended to be much of the time.

"I didn't know they made suits in your size," I told Emmett as Edward pulled out my chair, which happened to be right next to Emmett's. I scowled. He probably planned it that way.

"Of course they make suits in my size. It's called manly perfection." He smoothed down his black jacket and grinned at Edward. "You ready to open that wallet, Moneybags?"

Edward laughed and took his seat between me and Alice. "You make more than I do, contractually anyway."

"For now. Only a year or so til you're blowing me out of the water," Emmett replied, and then his lips twitched. "Unless of course you make a habit of playing like you did on Sunday."

"Don't you start," Edward growled.

"Hey, now, aren't I the one that smoothed everything over with Darnell and Adrian? You're welcome by the way."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I didn't need you to smooth anything over."

Emmett smiled smugly. "But I did anyway and didn't they both apologize for being dicks?" Edward nodded. "See? All it takes is a little of my magic."

"More like your scary ass threats," Rose piped up, smiling at me behind Emmett's back.

"Whatever works, Rosie."

The waiter poured us each a glass of wine and Jasper raised his glass. "A toast." We all raised our glasses with him. "To friendship. To family. To winning, on the field and off. And to love." His eyes were on Alice with the last word and she looked teary as she clinked her glass with his.

"I'll second that," Edward murmured, touching my glass with his. He took a deep breath and looked around the table. "I want to thank you all for putting up with my moodiness over those few days. Rose, Alice, I know you didn't see me, but I know you dealt with those two girls bitching about me, so I'm sorry you went through that. Jas, Em, I am truly sorry that I didn't tell you what was up with me. Bella, you were my strength and you kept me upright. I love you."

"Always stealing my thunder," Jasper joked as I kissed Edward. "You're more than forgiven."

"Yeah, man. No hard feelings. Though I will kick your ass if anything is wrong with Ma and you don't tell me about it." Emmett was smiling but we could all hear the truth in his words.

"I promise. She'll kick my ass, but I promise." The waiter came then and took our orders. I was amazed that Emmett only ordered one dish but then I noticed that it came from the share with 2-3 people portion of the menu and that made more sense.

"Edward, I got a call from Alec. Your first ad is going to start running in GQ and Vogue next week." Oh, man, the underwear ad. I was kinda dreading that, if only because I knew my mother would be all over it. Couldn't it have waited until after Christmas?

"I can't wait to see just how sexy you are, Maidenform!" Emmett looked positively thrilled, naturally. "I have plans, big plans."

Edward groaned while all the rest of us laughed. "Just no more shrines above our bed, please," Rose told him dryly. Emmett just smiled and shrugged.

The boys started chatting about the Vikings and I listened with interest but I felt someone staring from over to my right. I glanced and there was a strikingly gorgeous woman, with auburn hair and green eyes, staring at Edward like he was about to be her meal. Damn it, why couldn't they leave him alone? I tried to stare her down but she seemed oblivious to my presence, of course. I turned my back on her and tried to focus on the talk about the Vikings.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Edward asked. I nodded and smiled. "I'm going to use the restroom before the meal comes. Be right back." He stood and walked toward the bathroom. I instinctively turned to look at the woman and sure enough she stood quickly and followed Edward to the bathrooms.

"Fucking bitch!" I hissed.

"What?" Rose asked, regarding me in surprise.

"Some bimbo that just followed Edward to the bathroom."

Rose put her napkin on the table and started to stand. "I've got this."

No, damn it. No. He was mine. "No, I do." Rose grinned brilliantly as I stood.

"Go kick her ass." Well, I wasn't sure about that, but I was damn well going to claim what was mine.

I strode across the restaurant and into the hallway where the restrooms were. There she was, waiting like a cat to pounce on my Edward when he came out of the bathroom. Like hell. I leaned against the wall and watched her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked me, finally tearing her eyes away from the oak doors that were keeping her filthy hands away from my boyfriend.

"No, but I can help you with something."

She smirked and cocked a hip, showing off her obviously fake tits. "What's that?"

"He's not interested."

She tried playing dumb. "He?"

"Edward Cullen. He's not interested."

"And how would you know?"

"Because he's my boyfriend."

She laughed. "And that matters because?"

I was so damn sick and tired of these women thinking I was nothing but a piece of scenery. "It matters because I'm the one he's going home with."

"Don't be so sure of that," she muttered. I felt my fingers curl into a fist and was seriously contemplating plowing it into her botoxed lips but before I could the door opened and Edward came out. Bimbette straightened up and put on a killer smile. Edward's eyes went right over her and latched onto mine.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you waiting for me?"

And that, right there, said it all. He didn't even notice her. "Always." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me and started to walk back toward the table. I shot a bright smile over my shoulder at her as she stared after us in disbelief. I couldn't resist mouthing "bye" at her. Alice and Rose were bouncing in their seats when we returned.

"What happened?" they both demanded at the same time.

I laughed and shook my head. "He didn't even see her."

"See who?" Edward asked. Both women laughed uproariously and turned to watch as the slutbag hurried back to her table. Edward turned and followed their gaze. "Who's she?"

I laughed and kissed him hard in front of everyone. "Nobody, Edward. Nobody at all." It was quite clear that I really didn't need to worry about these women at all. No matter how forward, how slutty, how inviting they were, he just didn't notice or care. I adored him.

"You're whipped, dude," Jasper told him. Edward smiled and shrugged, sliding his arm around me.

"No more than either of you." They didn't even bother to dispute it and our food came so nobody really cared to try anyway. We all dug in and then were interrupted by a ringing cell phone.

"Thank God I'm a country boy?" Edward asked, wrinkling his nose. Emmett yelped and quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"This is Emmett McCarty," he answered smoothly. I looked at Rose who looked just as baffled as I was. Emmett never answered the phone like that.

"Why hello, Brett!" Holy shit, what he done now? The grin on Emmett's face couldn't have gotten any bigger. "I don't know what you're talking about. Why would you think that I was the one who sent a massage therapist to your interview? I didn't even know you had one." He paused and put his hand to his heart. "Really, I am offended that you're accusing me of such underhanded tactics. You should be more worried about the game. Maybe whoever sent you that masseuse was trying to be nice, calm you down before the big game. I'm sure it has nothing to do with those nasty rumors."

He shook his head. "You sadden me, Brett. You really do. I'll give you a chance to apologize in person on Sunday. See you on the field!" He closed his phone and started to dig in to his food again.

"Oh no you don't." Rose stilled his hand. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Rose shot him a look and he smiled sweetly. "I may have had a masseuse come marching in during his interview for SportsCenter tonight. His live interview." He laughed heartily. "He may also be getting visited by several more before the end of the week."

Rose's lips twitched and then she laughed. "I guess it serves him right."

"I'm just giving the man what he wants. What's so wrong with that?" He looked at each of us and found only grinning faces. "Damn right, you guys get it. By the way, Christine Amanpour, you might want to visit the Viking's locker room before our's after the game."

Oh hell, what was he up to? "What are you going to do?"

He just grinned and wound a forkful of spaghetti. "Wait and see, little one, wait and see." I glanced at Edward who shrugged.

"Better Brett than me." That was true enough. Sunday was going to be interesting, no doubt about it.

Xoxoxoxox

I found myself very grateful that the game was in a dome. Snow and I were not friends, that much was for sure. I hibernated in the hotel every minute that I wasn't at the stadium for practice and interviews. When Edward's contract came up for renewal, I really hoped he signed on the dotted line and finished his career in Arizona. I couldn't see myself anywhere cold and holy shit, I was legitimately thinking about Edward's and my future beyond this season. It felt inevitable at this point and really, really good to think about. He'd consider my opinion at that time and any career move I made from here on out would be with him in mind as well.

"You're a million miles away." I shook my head and focused on Ronnie, who was glancing between me and the monitors. The Bears were about to wrap up a win against the Lions and we needed a win now more than ever to keep that top spot for the playoffs.

I smiled at him. "Good thoughts. You ready for the game?"

"Depends. How's your boyfriend today?"

I could answer that question truthfully this time. "He's great. I think you'll see the old Edward Cullen out there today."

"Good to hear! I want to stay home for the playoffs. No more of this snow shit."

I laughed. "I was just thinking that."

"Of course you were, girl. You've got a sharp brain in your head. One day you'll be old like me and this wind will cut you to the bone."

"You're not old, Ronnie."

He chuckled. "Older than I want to admit, Bella."

"Ha, you'll still be covering the league by the time my kids are playing in it." Oh shit, had that slipped out? Yes, yes it had judging from the mile wide grin on Ronnie's face.

"Do you have a little scoop for me, Ms. Swan?" His eyes went to my hands and he shook his head. "No, Cullen would have put a big rock on that finger, unless we're keeping it on the down low for now. Isn't that what the kids call it?"

I laughed. "The kids? They might call it that, but it sounds damn funny coming from you. And no, I don't have any secret engagement or anything, just fantasizing a bit."

His eyes twinkled. "Some fantasies come true." Tell me about, Ronnie. I won't tell you about it though. It took a good scrubbing to get all that red paint off my back, not that Edward or I complained about the process.

I got everything situated as I wanted just before the teams hit the field. Minnesota wasn't likely playoff bound. Favre had been too up and down all season but they were 7-6 and could conceivably get a wild card berth if a number of things happened, namely them winning out and Atlanta or Dallas collapsing down the stretch. The Cardinals and Bears were locks, the Saints were one win away from securing their division and the Giants were a game ahead of Dallas in their division. The playoff picture was getting clearer, but there were still teams with hope, which meant Minnesota was gonna go all out to try to stay alive.

The team captains took the field and I laughed as I saw Emmett hold a hand out to Favre and get a cold shoulder. He'd been true to his word. All week long, every single interview that Favre had got interrupted by a female voice telling Brett that they were there to rub him real good, just like he'd requested. He'd cancelled the last couple of interviews. How in the hell Emmett had gotten hold of his schedule was beyond me. When I asked him, he only said he "had connections." A few stories about Favre's obvious sex addiction had started cropping up, with people talking to psychologists and sex therapists and everything. Emmett was an evil genius.

Ronnie nudged me. "He's been behind it, hasn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told him soberly.

His lips twitched. "Sure you don't." He started typing, the smile still on his face. I wasn't going to confirm or deny, though many suspected Emmett just like Brett did. There was no proof though and Emmett was smart enough to keep it that way.

The Cardinals won the toss and elected to go on offense first, much to my surprise. Edward had that look of steely determination on his face that had been missing last week and it made my stomach flutter to see him looking like that again. I loved his focus.

Breaston returned the ball to the 23 and Edward took the field. I held my breath as he took a 5-step drop. He gave a beautiful pump fake toward Fitzgerald that had the safety taking several steps in his direction and then threw down the middle for a beautiful 17 yard completion. The next snap was a handoff to Crowley that went for 4 yards, then Edward threw an out to the right hash, picking up the first down with two yards to spare as Jasper caught the pass perfectly.

Edward looked calm and cool as he barked orders, changing up play at the line of scrimmage. He had Fitzgerald move to the right side of the field next to Jasper and sent them both on a long pattern. The defense all played in that direction and Cheney was virtually uncovered as he scampered into the end zone a good ten yards ahead of EJ Henderson.

"Now, that's more like it!" Ronnie cackled as he typed away. I made my own notes on the drive, noting that Edward went a perfect 3-3 for 73 yards on that drive. Already almost better than last week.

Farve and the Vikings had the ball at their own 21 and started the game with a handoff to Adrian Peterson that went for 6. I bit back a groan. The defense needed to stop AD and make Favre throw. Another handoff got stuffed with a gain of one. Third and three. Favre dropped back to pass. He was looking toward Greg Lewis but before he could throw, Darnell Dockett broke through the line and planted him in the turf. Farve managed to hold on to the ball, but the loss of 12 had them backed up to their own 16.

I watched as Darnell approached Edward on the sidelines and said something. I'd heard everything that went down and it'd been hard to be cordial to him during pregame interviews, though I'd managed. Whatever he said made Edward laugh and smile and slap him on the back, so it appeared they were back on the same page again. A touchdown and a sack would do that for you I supposed.

The Vikings punt went to midfield and Breaston returned it to the Viking 43. Good, they had a very short field to work with. I sat forward a little as Edward took the field again. Now was right about the time that, oh yes, there it was. Jasper was lined up on the left side and Edward shifted Crowley and Cheney into defensive positions, keeping them back to block as he took the snap. He surveyed the field, focusing first on Breaston but then letting the ball fly toward Jasper. He stretched those long arms of his and hauled the ball in before being pushed out of bounds at the 3-yard line. Two snaps later, Crowley barreled into the end zone. 14-0 Cardinals.

Favre threw a pick to Adrian Wilson on the next series. Edward got the ball at his own 22 and threw a fade into the corner of the end zone that Jasper caught, tiptoeing on the sidelines before stepping out of bounds. 21-zip now and the rout was well and truly on. The Cardinals got a TD on the next possession when Crowley broke a 33 yard run after Edward pulled a beautiful play fake and handed off the ball. Even I lost sight of the ball on that play, focusing on Fitzgerald instead of Crowley, just like the Viking's D did.

It was 28-0 at halftime and the Cardinals were all smiles as they went into the locker room, including the most important Cardinal of them all in my eyes. Edward's gorgeous face lit up with it as he jogged into the tunnel to go back to the locker room. I loved seeing him like this, in all his glory.

I stood to stretch my legs after I finished outlining the first half of my story. "Do you want anything?" I asked Ronnie, who was still typing away.

"You know I do, kid."

"Soda and a hot dog?" He nodded and smiled his thanks as I made my way out of the press box. I walked past a few reporters and heard them talking about the turnaround in Edward's demeanor from last weekend. I just smiled as their eyes went over me. I wasn't about to give them any answers. I got our hot dogs and slathered them with mustard and brought them and the sodas back, handing one to a grateful Ronnie.

"You're a lifesaver," he muttered around a mouthful of hot dog. I laughed and dug into my own. It tasted like heaven, but then, I suspected anything would on a day like this.

The teams came out on the field, the Cardinals with all the pep they'd had pregame and the Vikings looking a little shell-shocked and worse for the wear. Their shoulders were slumped and the fire was missing. You could see it out on the field as well. Peterson fumbled away the first possession and Edward promptly found Fitzgerald for a 13 yard touchdown.

Favre looked shaky but eventually got the Vikings within scoring range, opting to kick the field goal and avoid the shut out. It was 35-3 at the end of the third quarter. Edward sat out the entire fourth, chatting with his offensive coordinator while Anderson took the snaps. He moved the team to midfield before they had to punt. The Vikings got another field goal and then the Cards went on a clock killing drive that consisted of runs and short, safe passes that led to field goal with less than a minute remaining. It was 38-6, final, when the Vikings took a knee to end the game.

"Ready to hit the press conference?" Ronnie asked me as we packed up our laptops.

I bit my lip. "Actually I'm going to hit the Viking's locker room first." He raised his eyebrows at this deviation from my normal schedule and then a bright smile moved over his face.

"I think I'll come with you. After all, Edward wouldn't want you to be alone with all those half naked guys without supervision." I snorted. As if anybody could compare?

"I know what you're doing," I told him as I shouldered my bag and we moved out of the box.

"And I know that if I don't go, I'm going to miss something good. Let me have my fun, Bella." I giggled and slid my arm through his as we moved down the concrete walkways.

"I have no idea what's coming," I warned him when we got to the locker room.

"That makes it more fun," Ronnie told me, flashing his press pass at the security guard, which I did as well. We were let in and I was immediately assaulted with a whole lot of half naked bodies. I averted my eyes, though I admit that I did take a peek at Adrian Peterson's rather lovely chest. What? His abs were nearly as sexy as Edward's.

I slid my recorder out of my bag and Ronnie led us over to Brett's locker. I fought back a gag as the quarterback himself came around the corner from the showers, wrapped in a towel. There was a very large difference between a 40 year old quarterback's body and that of a 25 year old, I was sad to see. Damn Emmett, making me look at the Favre moobs. This better be epic like he claimed.

We gathered with several other reporters who were shouting questions at Favre, asking how his shoulder was after the Darnell sack and about the interception he threw to Wilson. Favre answered in his country twang, talking about the pressure and playing poorly. He turned to open his locker and both Ronnie and I craned our necks.

Oh my God. The top shelf of Favre's locker contained a gigantic bottle that said Viagra on it in bold black letters. Amazingly, it looked like real medical packaging, though I doubted they provided the drug in such large quantities. Right next to that was a long white tube with some kind of pump on the end of it, a bottle of lube and a very familiar gigantic black dildo. He did it. I had no idea how, but somehow Emmett had gotten into the Vikings locker room and planted his booty. There was also a picture of that Jenn chick that he'd sent his penis pictures to, with a giant red heart drawn around it.

"What the…this isn't mine!" Favre yelled, hurrying to slam his door, but the damage was done. While he'd stood there, staring in disbelief at the contents of his locker, cameras had been clicking away. "McCarty did this!" he yelled.

"How'd he get into the locker room while playing the game?" Ronnie asked, not even bothering to hide his amusement at the situation.

"I don't know! He paid somebody." Which was likely the truth, but good luck proving it. They didn't have cameras in the locker room, for obvious reasons.

"Was that a device to uh, make certain body parts larger?" another reporter asked. Oh, God. I had to get out of there before I lost it. I turned on my heel and pushed past the players that had gathered around to see what was going on. More than one of them was joining in the laughter. Good thing this was likely Brett's last year playing. He'd never live this down. Should I write about this? What in the hell would I say? Better to leave that to the Minnesota writers and ESPN.

Ronnie and I burst out of the locker room and finally gave in to the laughter, hanging onto one another as we howled. I knew we were getting tons of strange looks but I didn't care. I was in tears. "That was fantastic!" Ronnie gasped when we finally calmed down. "Remind me to always follow you when you're going to opposing team's locker rooms."

I shook my head and wiped at my face. Thank God I was wearing waterproof mascara. That had been for the weather but clearly I'd been wise to use it. Ronnie and I walked around the corner to the opposing team's locker room, where Emmett was pacing outside the door. He stopped as soon as he saw me and a huge smile broke over his face.

"Well?"

I shook my head and started laughing again as Ronnie clapped Emmett on the back. "That was my favorite visit to a locker room ever. Thank you, McCarty."

Emmett shook his hand and then scooped me up in a giant bear hug. "What did he do?"

I giggled. "He just stared and them hemmed and hawed and accused you. Ronnie asked him how you could have possibly done it and he didn't have any answers. I swear, half the team was laughing when we left."

"More like three quarters," Ronnie supplied, still smiling widely.

"Awesome." Emmett looked mighty pleased with himself. "Hey! You have it on tape, right? I'll give you a thousand dollars for that recording!"

"It's yours for free, after I'm done here. How'd you do it?" I asked curiously as he put me down and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll never tell," he replied, zipping his lips and pushing the door open to the locker room, which was even more jovial the Vikings now. Hey, at least they got a laugh after their beat down, right?

"Okay, Deep Throat, you keep your sources," I told him.

His eyes widened and he smirked. "Speaking of deep throats…" I elbowed him before he could finish that statement. "I'm just kidding!" he protested.

"Sure you are." I moved away from him and toward the smiling face of my Edward. This week was miles better than last and we hopefully had only good times ahead as the playoffs were fast approaching. The future was looking very bright, indeed.

* * *

**A/N See, silly people, I would never drag them into a sex scandal. As always, Edward's boys have his back, or backside in this case. :) Plus it's the practice field, not the stadium, so we're dealing with less security and such! **

**I hope those of you that were waiting to see Favre get a prank pulled on him enjoyed Emmett's revenge. He doesn't like cheaters anymore than I do!  
**

**Words with Friends will update tomorrow, FF willing. Sorry for the delay there, was waiting for this site to get functional but that was stupid of me, clearly. See you all soon with more and happy belated Mom's day to those of you that are mothers, be it to humans or even fuzzy babies (what? They count!). **

**Three words for you for next chapter: Charlie and Renee. Yes, finally! See you next week!  
**


	39. Chapter 37 Leaping

**A/N The opening portion of this chapter is dedicated to reader83. Happy Birthday, girlie. Here's your lemon! **

**Charlie and Renee below...let the insanity begin!**

First & Ten Chapter 37

EPOV

I was nervous. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been nervous. I guess the night that I first made love to Bella? This did not compare to that though, and I damn well better not be thinking about sex with Bella when I was about to meet her potentially insane parents, one of whom could legally shoot me. I drummed my fingers on the dashboard as Bella navigated the wet roads. Yeah, it was raining. I tried not to take that as a bad sign, since she assured me that it rained all the time here. Still, it felt more foreboding than it needed to.

"Would you stop that?" Bella asked, scowling at me.

"Stop what?" I wasn't doing anything other than wondering if her father was going to brandish a gun at me, grab Bella and lock her away from me forever. I'd have to call Emmett and Jasper in and have them help me break her out if he did.

She reached over and grabbed my left hand off the dashboard. "That!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know I was doing it."

She giggled. "I know; you do that whenever you're nervous."

"I do?"

Bella nodded, her ponytail skimming her shoulders. She looked about 18 with her hair pulled back and no makeup combined with her hoodie and jeans. Her father was totally going to shoot me when he saw how young she looked.

"You have nothing to worry about. They'll love you, just like everyone else does. Hell, my mother loves you more than is appropriate already."

I laughed. That was comforting, sort of. I just hoped she wasn't going to pull a Mrs. Robinson situation on her own daughter. That would not go over well and then I'd get shot for a whole nother reason. Damn it, why did her dad have to be a cop?

"Yes, your mom loves me, or my body." I grunted when Bella smacked my chest. "But it's your father who has the license to kill. Let's not forget that."

"He won't shoot you. He hasn't shot anyone since they moved up here."

That was…not comforting. "Great, that means he's out of practice and will probably maim instead of kill me. If he takes out anything vital, I'm gonna be pissed."

"Stop being a baby. He won't do a thing to you. We're only here for 24 hours; surely you can manage to survive that long."

I rolled my eyes and stretched my legs, which thankfully had plenty of room since I'd rented an Explorer for our drive from the airport.

"I don't think you even get this tense before a game. Are you like this during the playoffs?" She eyed me curiously.

Was I? I didn't think so. "No. How I play is something I can control. Sure, I have to anticipate the defense and such but rarely is anything unknown coming at me. Your father is the unknown."

Bella laughed. "My father is a big teddy bear. Calm down."

"Why don't you help me?" She gasped and shook her head. "Edward Cullen, can't you go an hour without thinking of sex?"

"I could, but why would I want to? And you're the one who assumed I was talking about sex. Maybe I wanted to play a game."

She snorted. "What game?"

Damn. "Uh, I spy?"

Bella laughed. "I spy, with my little eye, someone horny."

I couldn't help but laugh with her. "I wouldn't be horny if you would have joined the Mile High Club with me."

She raised an eyebrow as we rounded a curvy road surrounded by trees. Lots and lots of trees. "I was not having sex in an airplane bathroom."

"Well, I admit, it can be difficult but I'm sure…"

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me you've done it before?" Oops. Fucked that one up, Cullen.

"Um, maybe?" She huffed and pressed a little harder on the gas pedal, no doubt anxious to hurry me to my doom now. "It was awhile ago."

"When?" Shit. She would do the math and know exactly who it was with.

"Last year."

"Tanya," she muttered.

"Come on, sweetheart, I thought you were over that."

Bella shook her head. "I'm over thinking she'll take me away from you. But I'll be damned if she's the last girl you have sex with in an airplane. We're not doing it in a bathroom, though. We can rent a plane and a pilot."

God, I adored her. "We don't have to. I'll ask Bill Bidwell if we can borrow his. I'd like to take you on a vacation after the Super Bowl, anyway."

Bella smiled over at me. "You would? Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged. "Anywhere you like. Skiing at the cabin in Vail? A beach in Hawaii." Bella in a bikini. Yes and please.

She grinned. "I'll take the beach, thank you. I've had enough of snow already. You better win out because I do not want to go to Chicago in January." She was a woman after my own heart. Well, she already had it, but I loved her more every single day.

"That works for me." Bella slowed down and pulled onto a dirt road. Where in the hell did her parents live, anyway? The car slowed to a stop. "Is something wrong?" I asked her. She couldn't possibly be pissed that I'd fucked Tanya in an airplane, could she?

Bella shook her head. "No." The next thing I knew, her seatbelt was off and she was straddling me in the passenger seat, kissing me hard as she undid my seatbelt and then my actual belt.

"Uh, not that I don't appreciate it, but what are you doing, baby?"

"What does it look like? I'm relieving your tension." Perfection. She was complete and utter perfection. But still, I worried.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Your dad might have his deputies looking out for us and if he found out…" Bella reached inside my now unzipped pants and squeezed my cock and I forgot what in the hell I was so worried about.

"Are you the only one that gets to initiate public sex?" She scowled at me. "Are we too alone for your taste, Mr. Exhibitionist?"

I unzipped her hoodie and pulled it open, cupping her breasts in my hands. "I'm not an exhibitionist."

Bella laughed and opened the passenger side door. "Hey! What are you doing?"

She climbed off me and opened the back seat. "More room."

I hadn't had sex in the back of a car since high school maybe? Hell yes. I followed her into the backseat and admired her efficiency as she already had her sweats and panties tugged off. I kicked off my shoes, lifted my hips and tugged my jeans and boxers off and she was back to straddling me in seconds.

"We have to make this quick, or he really will send someone out to look for us." I groaned but it was lost when Bella's lips met mine and her pussy rubbed against Zeus. I leaned back a little and lifted her, lining my cock up with her entrance.

I broke our kiss and looked her in the eye. "I love you."

She grinned and nipped my bottom lip with her teeth. "You damn well better."

"Oh, I do." I shifted my hips and lowered her down onto my cock, both of us moaning as I slid inside her. Bella threw her head back and I latched onto her graceful neck, licking and sucking as she began to ride me. I gripped her waist and helped guide her motions, not that she needed it. My girl knew just what I liked.

"I just have to tell you this is way better than I was anticipating this trip to be."

She laughed breathlessly and squeezed my shoulders as she rode me faster. "I know you're not going to touch me when we get to my parent's house, so I figured I'd better get my fill now."

I groaned and reached between us to finger her clit. "Well, it's not only getting shot by your dad I need to worry about. I think it's best that I stay fully clothed the entire time I'm at your house. You never know where your mom might be lurking."

Bella smacked my shoulder. "Do not bring my mother's obsession with you up when I'm screwing you in the back of a car please." I was shaking with laughter but managed to keep thrusting in time with her.

"Sorry, love." But it was a valid concern.

Bella smiled and kissed me softly. "Why do you think I jumped you now?" I chuckled and rolled her clit between my fingers.

"Because you find me irrestible?"

She nodded her head and rolled her hips. "I do and I know that I can't get my hands on you again until we're back home."

"Well there is the airplane bathroom," I suggested and she laughed and shook her head.

"Private plane, Cullen. Use your money for good." I couldn't think of a much better use for it than to make love to Bella, so I wasn't going to argue.

I lifted her up and pulled her back onto my cock harder. Bella moaned loudly and began moving faster. I kissed along her jaw before clamping my lips on her earlobe. Bella gasped and I felt her start to tighten around me. I moved my fingers faster on her clit, pinching lightly which set her off. Bella came hard around me and I followed her moments later, she was so tight.

She collapsed against my chest and held onto me for a minute, catching her breath. I ran my hands up and down her back, scratching lightly.

"You feel better now?" She lifted her head up and looked at me. I smiled lazily and she grinned back. "Yeah, I thought so. Get your clothes on before a cruiser pulls up to see what's wrong with the car." I wasn't nearly as worried about that as I'd been when we stopped, but I helped her off my lap. She pulled on her clothes and I pulled on mine and then helped her out of the car.

"No time to clean up," she muttered and then I was worried again. What if her dad knew what we'd been up to? Would taking a shower the instant I walked in the door be a dead giveaway? "Cut it out, Edward. He won't know."

Well, it was too late to worry about it now and I wasn't about to regret it, so I laughed and kissed her once before she ran around to the driver's side and we both got back into our proper seats.

"Even if he shoots me dead, it'll have been worth it," I told her. Bella laughed and pulled the car back out onto the road.

"I love you, Edward. And I won't let him shoot you."

"I'm counting on that. And I love you too." It was just as simple as that really. If her dad couldn't see how much I loved his daughter than he was a pretty unobservant cop.

We were only on the road for about ten more minutes before we hit the tiny town. It was almost cute. Maybe someday after I retired we could move out of the city and live in a small town where kids could play outside and not have to worry about traffic. It'd have to be near enough to a major city for Bella to commute in for work but…

"Edward?" I shook myself out of my daydream and looked over at Bella. She was smiling and I noticed we weren't moving anymore. We were in a driveway in front of a white two-story house with red shutters. There was a police cruiser in the drive in front of us and a blue Prius next to it. Of course Renee was environmentally friendly. "We're here."

I smiled and pushed open my door. "I see that." I went to the back of the truck and grabbed the duffle bag we'd brought with us. We didn't need to pack much for our short stay. Perhaps if this went well we'd come back and spend some quality time here. Maybe.

The front door opened and I closed the back of the truck and peeked around the side. Bella was hurrying into her mother's embrace, laughing and smiling. Renee was…well, just like I imagined really. She was beautiful, much like her daughter, though she had lighter, curlier hair and blue eyes. She wore some weird swirling skirt with a ton of colors and a blouse that somehow managed not to match it at all. There were crystals hanging from around her neck and her ears. I laughed and slipped my necklace out of the bag and put it on. Yes, I was a fucking kiss ass but I had to do it.

I walked around the side of the car and Renee's eyes went bright. She released Bella and ran to me, hugging me tightly. "It's so good to finally meet you! You're even better looking in person! I didn't think that was possible. Bella, how do you get anything done?" I laughed as she pulled back and then stopped laughing abruptly when she put her hands on my chest and let them linger for a moment. "You're very hard, aren't you?"

Um, how in the hell could I respond to that? I most certainly was not hard in that way, thank you very much. Bella marched over and nudged her mother away from me. "Mom!"

"Well he is, Bella! Quite muscular. It's really very impressive." Her eyes lingered on my torso for another few seconds and then moved up to my face. "You're wearing your necklace! I knew it would bring you luck and keep you healthy. I just bet that you have extra stamina now for…"

Before she could say anymore, a voice boomed out from the porch. "Renee, stop feeling up the enemy before he even steps foot in the door." Grateful for the interruption, I looked at the entrance and there he was. I couldn't help it and I started laughing at the sight of him. He was wearing a Seahawks jersey and sweat pants. Charlie Swan really rolled out the welcome mat, didn't he? The jersey was a number 6 which was clearly a quarterback number. Losman? I couldn't say I even knew his number. Bella groaned when she saw her father's attire and took my hand, marching us up the porch.

"Dad, really?"

"What? It's game day! I can't help it if I got this brand new jersey for Christmas." Bella sighed and hugged him.

"You bought it for yourself, Dear," Renee supplied dryly, appearing suddenly at my side. I jumped a bit in surprise and she patted my arm reassuringly, squeezing my forearm for good measure. "He won't hurt you."

Bella sighed. "Dad, this is Edward Cullen, as I'm sure you know. Edward, this is my Dad. I'm sorry."

"Don't you apologize for me! I have nothing to apologize for! I'm just showing my team spirit." Charlie held out a hand to me and I shook it. He squeezed me a little harder than necessary, naturally. "Good to meet you, finally." He muttered something that sounded like "I guess" but I couldn't be sure about that.

I grinned and flexed my hand when I released it. "Quite a grip on you, Chief. I kind of need that hand."

"I just bet you do!" Renee cackled, nudging Bella with her hip. Good Lord. I really needed to keep this woman away from my mother. Bad things would happen. I wasn't sure quite how I could manage it since I planned on marrying Bella, but I had to find a way.

"Humph," Charlie muttered, turning to lead the way into the house. I laughed when I saw the name scrawled across the back.

"Charlie Whitehurst? Well at least you're moving up on the depth chart." He whirled around and glared at me but I saw his moustache twitch. Maybe Bella was right and he was just fucking with me all this time. That would be preferable.

"You know, Bella, he's single too and likely to take over for Tim next season." I loved that Charlie called his team's quarterback by his first name, like he knew him. People did that to me all the time and it never failed to amuse me.

"That's nice, Dad, but I'm not single. Maybe you could set him up with that new rookie at work."

"Carmen? No, I don't think she'd appreciate a great football player like Charlie." I rolled my eyes and followed him into the living room. Bella led us over to the gray couch, sitting down on the end and pulling me into the middle. Renee immediately sat on my left. Of course she did.

The living room was an interesting place, with comfortable chairs and the couch, a large flat screen TV and a coffee table. It could have been a total man's room except for all the strange artwork and pottery lying around the place. The coffee table held a strangely shaped bowl filled with white, purple and green crystals, much like Renee had sent to us for our co-habitation present. There were odd sculptures on each side that I couldn't begin to understand and bright paintings on the wall, splashes of color that brightened up the room a bit.

"This is very nice," I told Renee, gesturing at the strange menagerie on the coffee table. She beamed and put a hand on my knee, squeezing it lightly. I shot a glance at Bella who hadn't noticed, mainly because she seemed to be having some kind of silent staring contest with her father.

"You have a good eye! I made all of these! The bowl was my first successful project in pottery." I wondered how successful it really was but who was I to judge? I didn't have an artistic bone in my body. "The sculptures are representative of womanhood and sexuality." Oh, crap. Bella heard that and whipped her head around to eye her mother in horror. Her hand was still on my knee and I saw Bella's eyes narrow as she took that sight in.

"Mom, we talked about this! Hands!" Renee took her hand off my knee and held both up in a sign of surrender.

"I was just making Edward welcome. It's not like I was fondling him or anything. Really, Bella, the man is going to be my son-in-law someday." I grinned as Bella rolled her eyes and Charlie choked on the cup of coffee he was sipping.

Renee turned back to me. "Anyway, the one on the left is a woman pleasuring herself. There's something just so beautiful about that, isn't there?" I glanced at Bella's father and shrugged nervously. No way on earth I was touching that one with a ten foot pole. I was already missing my mother. I'd rather hear another random sex story than discuss Renee's perverted statues. It didn't look anything like a woman, unless her breasts were lopsided. Maybe she was inspired by Picasso.

"Really, Mom?" Bella asked, her voice edging toward angry. I wrapped my arm around her and she cuddled into my side.

"What? There is nothing wrong with self-pleasure, Bella. That's why I bought you that vibrator when you turned sixteen."

"WHAT?" Charlie thundered, his face bright red. "Renee, that is not an appropriate gift for our daughter at any age."

"Oh, hush, Charlie, what do you know about such things?" Renee waved her hand airily and smiled serenely at me. "Now, the second is a man and a woman coming together in passion. I was seeking to show both sides of a woman's sexuality. My professor says I'm quite talented."

"Your professor is a perverted loon," Charlie told her darkly. "I think I'll charge him with indecency."

"You can't charge him with anything, I made them!" Renee responded hotly.

"Don't think I won't charge you either. Corrupting our daughter."

"Bring out the cuffs, Chief," she challenged, a look in her eye that I really, really did not want to see.

"And I really think it's time for us to leave," Bella said, moving to stand.

"You sit down, young lady. Your mother will tone it down." Charlie leveled Renee with a look and she laughed, showing no fear of his tone. I relaxed a little. If she wasn't worried about him arresting her for corrupting their daughter, then I was probably okay.

"Okay, Bella, we won't talk about those sculptures any further," Renee placated her daughter with a sweet smile.

"Good."

"I do have a present for the two of you though!" She popped out of her seat and Bella sighed and glanced at her father.

"Is it wildly inappropriate?"

He actually smiled. "I have no idea. She's been holed up in the garage for days working on it in her spare time."

"Great," Bella muttered. I kissed her temple and Charlie's eyes narrowed at my gesture. Renee came back into the room, her arms wrapped around something that looked to be rather large and heavy. It was a big tan lump. I stood to help her carry it and she shooed me away.

"Sit down. I want to reveal it!"

I sat and waited with some trepidation to see what she had in store. She stood in front of us, effectively blocking Charlie from view. Bella put her hand on my knee which was much more pleasurable than when her mother had done it minutes before.

"Bella, Edward, I give you…Edward!" She turned the statue in her arms around and Bella gasped. I just stared, because what could I do? It was a torso, a headless torso, that had some very defined lines under the chest which I assumed were supposed to be my abs. There was a telltale hump where my dick would be and I couldn't stop staring at it. What the hell? Did she think I was deformed? Was that a ball?

"Merry Christmas!"

"Mom, what in the hell is that?" Bella demanded, her face turning red. Charlie came around to see what we were staring at and started howling with laughter at my present.

"It's Edward in his underwear ad, silly!" Oh hell. I knew that thing was going to come back to haunt me. It was bad enough that I had to worry about what Emmett was going to do, but now Renee was using it as a model?

"But, but why?" Bella spluttered. Her father had collapsed on the arm of the couch next to me and was still laughing. This was absolutely going in his vault of shit to fuck with me about. I might have to buy him that Seahawks box after all.

"Because, he's got a magnificent body. I was originally using his jeans poster for a model but when the underwear ad came out I shifted focus." Renee smiled at me as she shoved the stupid statue into my arms. If I dropped it, would she be pissed? What in the hell was I going to do with this thing?

"Really, Edward, you do. In fact, I showed my pottery teacher your ad and he wondered if you might consider coming in and posing for the class. You don't have to be completely nude but…"

"No! No, no, no! Edward is not modeling for your class!" Bella protested loudly.

Renee shook her head sadly. "You have no appreciation for the arts, just like your father. I bet Edward supports art."

I had no words. I really didn't know what in the hell to do with this thing short of chucking it against the wall, which would probably upset my future mother-in-law.

"We can't take this on the plane with us," Bella pointed out and I nearly wept with joy at the fact.

"That's true! I'm afraid it's going to have to stay here," I told Renee, pushing the statue back at her.

She frowned but then her face brightened into a smile. "We'll bring it when we visit! We can take a road trip next spring, Charlie!"

He looked at my face and then back at the statue and grinned. "I think that sounds like a great idea. Need to check out my daughter's new place, don't I?" He just wanted to torture me. Maybe I could bribe him. Was there a penalty for bribing a cop when you weren't doing it to get out of a ticket or being arrested?

"That's settled then! Oh I can't wait!" Renee clapped her hands, resembling Alice in her excitement in that moment.

Charlie chuckled. "You know, Renee, you'll have five months or so before we drive down, I'm sure you could make the kids plenty of doodads for their place." He shot me a sly, triumphant smile, the bastard.

"Yes! I can get to work on that fertility goddess I've been considering! And maybe a bird, to represent your team? I could probably get some red clay…" she was off and running and Bella squeezed my leg. "Baby, why don't you come with me to the craft store? I want to see what they have available." Her eyes were on Bella. Crap. She was going to leave me alone with Charlie. I'd known it was going to happen eventually but did it have to be so soon after the statue shock? Bella glanced between me and her father and stood reluctantly.

"Okay, Mom." She leaned forward to kiss me and whispered in my ear. "I'll try to steer her away from the fertility goddess."

I couldn't help it and I laughed and whispered back. "I don't care so much about that, just make sure that she doesn't get it in her head to sculpt anymore of my anatomy." Bella's eyes got comically wide as I pulled away and a blush moved over her cheeks.

"She better not," she muttered.

"Aren't you two adorable?" Renee beamed at us and turned to Charlie. "See? I told you. He's completely besotted with her. Now you stop acting like an ass and spend some time with your soon-to-be son."

Charlie grunted and she waved a hand at him as she and Bella walked out of the room. I watched longingly as my girlfriend disappeared and cringed when the door shut. I didn't quite know what to do but I did know that I was sick of holding this ridiculous statue, so I placed it on the coffee table next to Renee's masturbating woman statue. There was something so totally wrong about that. I felt like I should cover my torso up so the self-sexer didn't get any ideas.

"So, Cullen, can I get you anything to drink?" Charlie seemed positively chipper as he continued to grin at the stupid statue.

"Uh, sure, I guess I could use some water or something."

"Water? It's almost game time! You'll have a beer." And so I would. Charlie went into the kitchen and came out with a bottle of Rolling Rock. I took it from him and opened it, taking a long, soothing sip. I needed something more than beer to get through this day I suspected.

Charlie sat on the other end of the couch and flipped on the TV, settling on ESPN's pregame. I nearly laughed when they launched into highlights of our win against Atlanta. I'd gone 24-32 with 328 yards and 4 touchdowns.

"Good game," Charlie murmured.

"Thanks," I replied. Maybe he'd decided to be pleasant. Or maybe he was just waiting to strike me down, giving Renee more time to get Bella away before he lowered the boom.

"Playing on Christmas, that has to kind of suck." Small talk, I could do that.

"Yeah, well fortunately it doesn't happen that often. It was just our year. We had Christmas with my parents after." It had been sort of quiet, since Em and Rose had hopped a plane to Michigan and Jasper and Alice headed to Texas. Just me and Bella and my parents. I'd enjoyed it, though I missed our friends.

"What, uh, what does one get someone like you? Don't you have everything?"

My eyes flew to the statue and I chuckled dryly. "Apparently now I do." Charlie started laughing again.

"No, seriously, what did Bella get you?"

I smiled. "She got me a framed photo of the two of us at the charity auction where we went public, when I announced to the room that she was my girl." It had been sheer perfection.

Charlie made a humming noise. "So are you?"

I turned to look at him. "Am I what?"

"Are you besotted by my girl?"

Besotted. It sounded funny coming from his mouth. Still, there was probably no better word for it. "Yes, I am. I love her with everything I have and one day I plan on asking her to marry me." I paused and watched his face which showed nothing at my declaration. He was probably a damn good cop. "I hope that you'll be in favor of that when the time comes."

"Are you asking my permission?"

Was I? I had a plan for proposing to Bella and it required certain things being fulfilled. "Right at this moment? I guess I am, though I can tell you it's not going to happen for awhile yet."

His eyes narrowed. Oh, hell. "Why the hell not? You love her, she loves you." I raised an eyebrow. "What, don't I have two perfectly good eyes in my head? I know my daughter, Cullen. She didn't even look at that James bastard the way she looks at you."

I loved hearing that. "She needs time. We need time. Time to just be a couple, without work weighing down on us. When the season ends, we're going to take a vacation. Travel as much as we can without pissing her work off. Experience a bit first. If you know your daughter, sir, you know there's no pushing her. She's less scared of the whole marriage idea than she was, but I need to drill it into her head awhile longer before she'll say yes."

Charlie laughed and nodded. "Lord, yes, the girl is just like me which means she's stubborn as hell when she wants to be." I smiled and shrugged. Charlie sat back and regarded me. "Your contract is due up in a year, right?"

"Yeah."

"Paul Allen has a lot of money," Charlie pointed out.

I bit back a laugh. "That he does."

"I'm just saying, it would be nice if my girl lived closer. You should think about Seattle when the time comes." And that, right there, was acceptance from Charlie Swan. If I could be one of his beloved Seahawks, then I must have done something right here today.

"I'll keep them in mind," I told him. And I would. Bella was part of whatever I did in the future, though I really hoped to stay in Arizona. She was set job wise and our friends and my family were there. "You know, Phoenix is a good place to retire," I pointed out.

Charlie laughed. "So it is, Cullen, so it is."

"Are you really going to bring that thing down to Arizona?" I gestured at the torso on the coffee table.

Charlie laughed harder. "Yes, I damn well am. I don't need my wife mooning over that day and night."

"I'll join the Seahawks if you do something to it before you come down." I was desperate. God knew if Emmett got a load of that thing, bad things would happen.

Charlie pursed his lips and then shook his head. "No, not even for that."

"Box seats?"

Charlie grinned. "Why, Edward Cullen, do you hate my wife's Christmas present that much? I'm shocked and offended on her behalf. I might just have to tell her when she gets home."

"Come on, Chief. Have a little sympathy."

"Nothing is worth my wife's wrath, Cullen. If you've ever pissed Bella off, then you know." I remembered a kick in the shin, followed by sex on a field. Yeah, Bella's anger was fun but I wasn't about to point that out to him.

Alright, so I was gonna be stuck with the thing. I'd rent a storage unit in an assumed name and make damn sure that Emmett never found out about it. I had to swear Bella to secrecy but I didn't think that would be a problem.

The next half hour was pleasant, as Charlie and I discussed various matchups and players. The door shut and Bella came in looking a little shell-shocked and worse for the wear. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" I stood and walked to her. She wrapped her arms around me and nodded.

"Yeah, I just heard some things I would rather not. It was worse than being with you mother." She glanced at her father and muttered something about clay and handcuffs. I did not want to know. Charlie seemed to be into the show so hopefully he hadn't heard that.

Renee came in from the garage where she'd apparently been storing her purchases. "That was so much fun! We need to have girl talk more often." Bella paled and I held her tighter.

"How about we give them our presents?" Renee lit up at the mention of presents and Bella shook herself out of whatever trauma she'd been revisiting. I released her and grabbed our duffle bag. We hadn't needed much space for our presents, thankfully.

Bella unzipped the bag and handed her parents each a wrapped present. Renee opened hers and ran her hands lovingly over the sweater Bella had gotten her. "Cashmere! It's lovely, Bella." It was a pretty blue color that matched her eyes. Bella had done well.

Charlie tore open his present. Inside was an ad with some fishing pole. "It's coming tomorrow. I couldn't exactly bring that on the plane with us."

He got up and Bella a hug. "I love it! I've wanted a Shimano Cumara for ages! Thank you, Bells."

"I'm glad you like it. Um, Edward got you guys something too."

Charlie raised a brow. "Bring it on, millionaire. It better be good if my daughter's forking out for this excellent pole and all. Plus, we got you that one of a kind sculpture. You can't put a price on that."

Ass. I resisted making a smart ass comment and Charlie just grinned as I gave each one of them an envelope. Renee tore into hers immediately and let out a gasp. "A private reading with Madame Zafrina! Oh, Edward, it's perfect!" And then she was up and in my arms. Bella shook her head as Renee practically mounted me in the living room.

"Um," I patted her back. "I heard she was the top spiritual advisor in the country so…"

"You wonderful boy! She gave me a smacking kiss on the cheek before releasing me and whirling around the room. "What will I wear? Definitely my lightstones, but what outfit?"

Charlie scowled over at me. "You went and got her more hoo-doo stuff? She'll be yapping her gums about that for ages."

I mouthed "that's what you get" and shot another look at the statue. Charlie humphed and ripped open his envelope.

"Is this, are these for this weekend?"

"Yeah, tickets to our final game of the season against your Seahawks, along with plane tickets. Your wife already arranged for you to be off work and well, I figured you'd like it." He didn't say anything, just peering at the tickets.

"These are on the fifty yard line."

I laughed. "Yeah, well I have some connections."

"Field level."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, you've got some style, son, I'll say that much for you." Bella beamed like I'd just won the MVP or something. I kind of felt like I had though. Charlie Swan was smiling. "I guess I'll be watching you play in person soon, huh?"

"Yes, you will be."

"Are you going to beat the shit out of my team with me sitting in the stadium?"

I laughed. "Yes, I'm planning on it."

Charlie chuckled. "Good, you better bring your A game if you're going to take on my boys. Wouldn't want to lose that number one slot, now would you?"

Bella linked her arm through mine. "He won't."

Charlie shook his head. "Betrayer."

"You'll be a Cardinal fan at some point, Dad, wait and see."

"You know, I was going to give you a jersey for Christmas." Bella rolled her eyes and I steeled myself for him to give her a JP Losman jersey or something ridiculous. He went over to the tree and brought out a box, handing it to her.

Bella eyed him suspiciously but tore into the package, bringing out a Kindle. "It's one of those reader doohickeys, I figured you'd like that." Bella smiled and hugged him.

"I love it, Dad, thank you." Charlie patted her back and released her, going back to the tree and bringing me a box.

I opened it and laughed as I saw a Seahawks jersey with a number 10 on it. I pulled it out and saw Cullen on the back. "Planning ahead, are we?"

Charlie grinned. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"This'll be a collector's item since there will only be one ever made."

"We'll see, Cullen. We'll see."

Renee came whirling back into the room, carrying a bag and a bunch of clothes. What the hell? "Here's your present, Bella. It's for you too, Edward!" She wiggled her brows suggestively as she handed Bella the bag. Bella reached inside and pulled out some flimsy white lingerie that had sparkly things on it. Bella gasped and quickly dropped it back in the bag at the same time that Charlie bellowed Renee's name.

"I thought you could wear it on your honeymoon, whenever that might be. Or you know, for Valentine's Day or something." Renee ignored her husband's irritation and Bella's embarrassment. I wanted to look at the garment more closely but figured there was a time and a place and that wasn't here with Charlie's gun in the near vicinity.

"Now, what should I wear for Madame Zafrina?" Charlie groaned and I laughed at the defeated expression on his face. At least I got some payback after all, and I hadn't even been trying.

"What do you think of this, Edward?" She held up some colorful dress. "I need to be perfectly centered when we meet. Or maybe I should save this for next weekend when I meet your parents."

Oh, crap, what had I done? The Swans were coming to Phoenix. I'd arranged it. I exchanged a glance at Bella who suddenly looked very nervous. Esme and Renee. Charlie and Carlisle. Emmett. The world just might end next weekend.

* * *

**A/N So, so many of you have requested a meeting between Renee, Esme and Emmett. I'll have you know that I didn't plan on trying to write that absolute craziness, but you want it, you'll get it. I may lose my slight grip on sanity when I do it, but I'm gonna do my best!**

**I have a fanfiction Facebook page now, Nolebucgrl fanfiction, should you want to come and chat and see pervy QB pics and all that good stuff.**

**Because I am insane, I will likely be posting another one/shot this week. It's AU, vampy and I really, really like it. Been in my head for weeks and I had to finally get it down. It's called Filled Me with Your Poison and inspired by that Katy Perry song, ET. I have a few more things to do and it'll be ready to rip, along with Words which will post on Wed at the latest. FF is still a mess so reviews are still slow going but I am doing them and those of you that don't have PMs turned off should have heard from me by now :) Thank you for your patience. I know it's a pain but your words mean so much to me and I won't ever leave them unrecognized.**

**See you next week with the crazy.**

**Oooh I nearly forgot. Wanna see QBward's magazine spread? Linking it in the profile!  
**


	40. Chapter 38 Roughing the Passer & His GF

**A/N I survived. So did E&B, barely :) More below!**

First & Ten Chapter 38

BPOV

"We need to come up with a game plan." I looked at Edward who was sitting on our bed with his head in his hands. "You should be good at that, Mr. Quarterback."

"They're your parents," he replied, rubbing his temples.

"And you gave them the tickets, so it's your fuck up," I replied.

He glared at me. "I was trying to be nice and give your dad something that wouldn't make him want to shoot my ass! Why didn't we think of this?"

I sighed and crawled on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against his chest. This was officially my favorite place in the world to be. I needed to enjoy it before my parents arrived to disrupt our happy existence.

"We didn't think of it because we were both too worried about what my mother would do."

Edward sat up a little straighter. "What are the odds that she won't mention that damn sculpture this weekend?"

Poor deluded, pretty boyfriend. "Slim to none."

"Damn it. That's it; I just have to make sure someone knocks Emmett out during the game tomorrow. I'll tell Lofa that Emmett banged his mom."

I giggled into his chest. "Have you ever met anybody that could knock Emmett out? And you know damn well that when he came to, the first thing he'd want would be food, which would make him think of your parents which would make him come over there."

Edward sighed. "See, I just thought that we could have them down for the weekend, they could leave after the game and nobody had to know they were even here. Why did your mom have to invite herself over to my parent's house for dinner?"

I sat up and turned around to face him. "Um, hello, you've met my mother. Do you think she has boundary issues?" She didn't mind putting her hands on his chest and his knee. I nearly had to kick my own mother's ass. And now they'd be in our house. She'd probably rifle through his underwear drawer. Good Lord.

He scowled. "Let's just not answer the door when they get here." My parents wanted to have their own car for the weekend so they were getting a rental at the airport. I'd wanted to get them a hotel room but I knew better than to suggest it. Mom was already thrilled about getting to get a look at our space and see if it defined us or some damn thing. More like she wanted to see what extra crap she could make to torture us with. Edward's damn torso for God's sakes!

"You know if we don't answer it, she'll probably have Dad drive her over to your parent's house so she can introduce herself." He looked positively horrified at the thought of our parents being alone together. I couldn't blame him. The very idea of it made my stomach hurt.

"Crap, so we'll answer the door." He put his hand over his eyes.

"You could go back to the work, you know."

He peered between his fingers at me. "And if I did that you'd be pissed. I'm ready for tomorrow and Coach said I could take off."

"I wouldn't be pissed." Annoyed, maybe. Edward smirked at that comment and I tugged his hand away from his eyes. "I wouldn't be that pissed."

He laughed and tugged me onto his lap, so I was straddling him. I raised a brow. "Again?"

He glanced at the clock and shook his head mournfully. "I don't think we have time." It was sadly true. Plus, he'd carried me into the shower when he got home, so it's not like we were lacking in that department.

Edward leaned forward and nipped my lip. "I just like looking at you." God, the man made me melt. I kissed him soundly.

"Well, looking at you happens to be my second favorite pastime."

He grinned and bucked his hips against me. "And what would your first be?"

I ran my hands down his shoulders. "Football, of course."

He laughed hard. "Naturally." Next thing I knew, we were flipped and he was on top of me on the bed. "There's a world class tackle for you, Football Girl."

I tried to move but I couldn't budge him. "No fair, you're bigger!"

He kissed my neck and I suddenly didn't want to get up anymore. "D Lineman are bigger than me."

That was a valid point. "But you have Emmett standing in front of you. I don't have him protecting me."

Edward scowled down at me. "He better never be protecting you from me in our bed." I shrugged and he started tickling my sides.

"No fair, Uncle! I give! No Emmett in the bedroom!" I was breathless and got the words out as best as I could. Edward grinned triumphantly and pushed off of me, sitting up on the bed.

"We better clean up a little. You look like you've just been romping on the bed with me." I glared at him and sat up, running my hands through my hair. He, of course, looked perfect.

"Guys suck." He just laughed and shook his head. I stood up and got ready to go fix my hair and face. "Since I have to make myself more presentable for my parents, why don't you go set everything up? Put the stones in that bowl by the front door and make sure the pyramid thingies are in the library."

Edward chuckled as he got up. "I'm putting them in the living room. She needs to think we're really using them." I rolled my eyes and turned to go into the bathroom but he stopped me with a few words. "What should I do with our baby book?"

I turned and shook my head. "Don't you dare put that thing out. We're not acknowledging it." He laughed as he headed out to make sure my mother's presents were well represented. God knew what we were going to do with that damn torso when they got it down here. I was going to beg my dad to break the thing. He wouldn't do it for Edward but maybe he'd do it for me.

My face was red and I had bed head, naturally, so I ran a brush through my hair and splashed my face with water. I dried off with a towel and then carefully reapplied some powder and mascara.

"Bella, they're here!" Edward bellowed from the living room. I steeled myself and readied to go out and face my mother. Perhaps she'd rein it in since she was visiting. And perhaps ESPN would call and offer me an anchor job tomorrow.

I headed out of the bedroom and toward the front door, where Edward was unlocking it. "I buzzed them in; they should be on their way up."

I saw the stones in the decorative bowl as I'd suggested. A quick glance into the living room showed the pyramids on the coffee table and, what the hell? "Did you hang that star chart thing?" It was right there over the mantle, next to the picture of the two of us I'd gotten him for Christmas. I'd been clueless as to what to give him, since he could buy anything he wanted, but he loved that photo. He'd hung it up as soon as we got home.

"I figured if we had less room on the walls, she wouldn't paint us a lot of pictures." He grinned boyishly.

I laughed and kissed him soundly. "You're a pretty smart dude, Cullen."

"I try, Swan."

"Just walk right in, Charlie, they know we're coming."

"Renee, I don't just walk right in anyplace. For all you know, they've been taken hostage and could be tied to the chair."

"Edward answered the phone, dear." I looked at him and he shrugged. They were standing outside our door arguing over how to enter. Only my parents.

"It could have been under duress."

"Oh no, I would have heard the stress in his voice and seen it in his aura." That was enough of that. I opened the door and there they were. At least they looked normal enough. Mom was in a khaki skirt and blue blouse and Dad had on jeans and oh shit. I couldn't see his shirt because he was holding a very well-built crate. It couldn't be, but I knew it was. My stomach dropped.

Edward let out an audible groan as he saw my father's smile.

"Bella! Edward!" Mom launched herself into Edward's arms as Dad came inside, his eyes surveying the place as if there were possibly intruders lurking. Edward patted my mom's back awkwardly.

"Where do I put this thing?" Dad asked. "Weighs a damn ton."

"Uh, how about the dining room table for the moment?" He followed my arm and set the crate down on the table. "You got a crowbar, Cullen? I need to make sure this thingamajig wasn't damaged during the trip." And now I could see he had on a Seahawk's T-shirt. Of course he did.

"I thought you were going to bring it down in a few months." I could hear the disappointment in my tone.

Mom finally released Edward who walked down the hallway to get his toolbox. The look on his face would have been priceless if we weren't both about to be tortured with the damn thing.

Dad beamed at me. "Well, seeing as this trip was on Mr. Moneybags, we figured we could fork out a little extra for your present to travel with us. It was the least we could do."

"Edward, your place is just lovely!" Mom pounced on the bowl containing her silly stones. "Bella, you should have this green one in the bedroom! It's all about helping with sexual performance!" Fucking kill me now.

My father reached out and took the rock. "Where's your trash, Bella?" Mom smacked at him as Edward came back down the hall with his crowbar, a look of resignation on his face.

Mom threw the crystal back into the bowl because Dad got distracted by the crowbar. He grabbed it from Edward and pried open the crate. "We just couldn't wait until spring to bring it to its rightful home." And there it was in all its non-glory, my boyfriend's perfect torso as captured quite imperfectly by my perverted mother. The fact that she was smoothing her hands over that clay and thinking about Edward was more than a little disturbing. What in the hell were we going to do with the damn thing until they left on Monday morning?

Mom beamed at her stupid sculpture and then turned and walked into the living room. "Oh, Charlie, bring it in here!" My dad gestured at Edward to pick up his stupid present and he grimaced and did so, following dutifully after him while giving me a look that warned me that he was about to destroy the thing. I shook my head. Didn't he know that she'd just make him another one, probably even bigger or something?

"Right here, this table next to the TV is perfect."

"I used to keep my Heisman's there." Edward's voice was filled with horror.

"Well I don't see them here now. Put it down boy, let's see how it looks!" My father was practically glowing with happiness. I thought about asking if he was expecting but that might lead us down a road that I preferred not to travel at the moment.

Edward carried it over to the table and plopped it down, carefully avoiding looking directly at it as he backed away. I wrapped my arm around him and tried to convey to him without words that we'd be rid of the thing in two days. All we had to do was make damn sure nobody visited until my parents took off. First thing Monday morning, we'd stash it in the closet in the extra bedroom until we could find a more permanent resting place.

"It looks perfect! Now, you two, I think we should talk about furniture placement in here. I think you'd be more centered if the couch was on this side and the TV was on this." My mother was whirling around the room, mentally redecorating it.

"Mom, Edward's mother designed this place. She has a degree in interior design and everything."

My mom stopped her rambling and smiled. "Well, then, we won't change a thing." I think she added 'for now' silently after that sentence but I wasn't sure. Edward relaxed against me. Poor guy had been terrorized that my mother was going to destroy the condo.

"Okay, then, how about I order us some dinner? What would you like?"

My father sat on the couch and eyed Edward suspiciously, like he was going to poison the food or something. "What do you mean? What are our choices?"

Edward smiled. "Anything you like. I can order from anywhere."

Dad snorted. "Okay, Big Shot, sure. How about you get me a New York Strip, medium rare, from the fanciest steak place in town and a lobster from the best fish place?"

Edward smirked at me and I giggled. Here we go. "Done. What would you like, Renee?"

Mom looked up from admiring her stupid pyramids on the coffee table. "Oh, I don't care really. If you're getting something from a seafood place, some salmon maybe?"

"Okay. What do you want, sweetheart?"

I grinned. "Steak is fine." Edward winked at me and walked out of the room to go get his phone.

"Is he really able to order delivery from the best restaurants in the city?" my father demanded, looking more than a little awed at the idea.

"Yes. Nobody says no to Edward." His eyes narrowed a bit and I hoped he wasn't taking that as a challenge.

"Well, of course they don't. Just look at him!" My mother gestured to the photo of the two of us above the mantle, as well as at her ridiculous sculpture that didn't even remotely capture all his hotness.

"Humph. The whole world is ruled by money and hormones," he grumbled

"Nothing wrong with that, Dad. Here, watch some football." I flipped on the TV, finding some lesser bowl game on ESPN. Dad perked up and focused in on the game. Edward came in with a couple of beers and handled Dad one.

"What would you like to drink, Renee?"

Mom beamed over at him. "Nothing, dear. I want Bella to give me a tour. Show me where the magic happens." Dad spluttered over his beer and Edward looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. Jesus Christ.

"Mom! What in the hell are you talking about?" My face was flaming red, I just knew it.

She smiled serenely. "I was talking about the media room, where Edward does his game preparations. I need to get a feel for the energy in there so I can see what I need to get to balance everything out."

Dear God. Edward collapsed into the recliner and I shot him an apologetic look before leading my mother down the hallway and into the media room.

"Hmmm, we definitely need to do a little work in here. More color. Healing stones. I'll make you a pretty blue bowl. And I think another sculpture would be a good idea. Maybe his arm, rising out of a stone, holding a football. Something powerful."

Jeez. "That's different, Mom."

"Yes, yes, it's a very masculine room. I can feel the testosterone." I rolled my eyes. I spent nearly as much time in here as he did, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Okay, now take me to the room where the real magic happens." I gaped at her and she laughed. "Please, your father was going to have a fit if I didn't cover back there. Come on, I want to see your bedroom." She tugged on my arm impatiently and I followed her out of the room. If I let her explore alone, God knows what she'd do; rifle through our drawers, likely. Steal his underwear, possibly, I feared.

"Mom, I really don't think…"

"Oh, what a lovely bedroom!" I stood back and watched her spin in a circle, taking everything in. "Ah yes, I can feel it. Good things happen in here." She smiled at me knowingly and I fought the urge to hurl. Thank God she hadn't been in this ridiculous phase when I was in high school. I would have died of embarrassment. Then her focus had been horseback riding. Maybe I could ask Edward to buy her a horse. It might distract her from her supposed mysticism.

"Yes, I see it. You need one of my statues for your dresser here, see, directly across from the bed. It'll inspire you. And a painting for the right wall. Bright, bold colors, just like the two of you." She was talking to me, but she wasn't, completely caught up in her own strange head. I heard the word statue and my heart froze.

"Mom, seriously, I don't want one of those fertility things for…"

She waved a hand at me. "No, Bella, the fertility goddess will be your wedding present. This will be a representation of coming together, raw sexuality like Edward radiates. The heat the two of you must generate! Ooh, there's an idea, flames!"

My legs gave out and I sat on the bed. Maybe this was for the best. She could get this all out of her system before tomorrow when we met Edward's parents. The thought of that was just terrifying.

"Mom, you know you can't talk about things like this tomorrow, right?"

She eyed me blankly. "About your sex life? No, I don't think I'd discuss that in mixed company. Are you saying I can't discuss my art?"

The hurt in her tone made me feel guilty. "No, I'm not saying that exactly, just maybe that you could tone it down a bit?"

"Oh, Bella, don't be silly! I won't say anything that embarrasses you." I wasn't sure that was possible but I'd said all I could say without upsetting her.

"Let me show you where you're sleeping."

"Not yet, I have to see that bathroom you've been bragging about!" And she was off, gasping and sighing away as she took in my favorite room in the entire world. "This is perfect! Oh, but you need some incense and a pretty holder. I'll see what I can find!"

She stuck her head in the shower and the look on her face freaked me out. I hoped to God she wasn't picturing my boyfriend naked in this space, but knowing her, she was.

"Lovely, just lovely. I wish your father and I had one of these. That bench could be a lot of fun!" Kill me now. I wondered if I could throw myself through the shower door and impale myself on shards of glass. This was like our trip to the store last weekend, only worse.

"Mom, really, I don't want to hear about things like that." My voice sounded strangled even to my own ears.

"Pish, Bella, did you think our sex lives ended after we had you? I can tell you it only gets better as you get older. We're like kids again!" She was running her hands over the sides of the tub now. "Look at these jets! Oh, they must feel like heaven."

I knew all too well that older people had a lot of sex. Didn't I catch Edward's parents getting frisky on Thanksgiving? Better them than mine though. Gross.

"Mom, can we get out of here now?"

"Of course. I just needed to see the décor for the incense and the bath beads. I've got some pretty blue and green ones that would go with the room perfectly." Well that was miles better than sex statues and flames or whatever the hell she had in mind.

"Now, you can show me where you father and I can make our own magic." She laughed at the horrified expression on my face. "I'm just kidding, Bella. Your father's more uptight about doing it when you might hear than you probably are about us. Do you know how many times I had to drag him down to the basement to get a little alone time? Not to mention the car and the…"

Enough! "Okay! Your room's right down the hall. The bathroom has the same tub. Why don't you go enjoy the jets for awhile before dinner?" Please, let her get away from me.

Her blue eyes glowed with excitement. "I think I will. I imagine those jets will be very stimulating." She shut the bedroom door while I stood there, my mouth hanging open. My mother hadn't just…no. She was taking a bath. Period.

I hurried back into the living room, practically throwing myself into Edward's lap.

His arms wrapped around me protectively and he kissed my temple. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

I closed my eyes and sank into his embrace. "I am now."

"Where's your mother?" my father demanded.

I shuddered involuntarily. "Taking a bath."

"That's good. She couldn't stop yammering about the jetted tub on the way over here. How much do those cost?"

I burrowed into Edward's neck and tuned out that discussion. I knew why she wanted that tub and I did not want to think about it. Monday could not get here soon enough.

Xoxoxoxox

"Your boy's sure on fire!" I smiled over at Ronnie. He was right. At the half, the Cards were up 24-7 and Edward was a perfect 16 for 16 for 233 yards. Jasper had two TD's, Crowley had one and the Cards defense was swarming. The Seahawks TD came off a tipped pass that Wilson nearly had for an interception but instead came down to Williams for the touchdown. Somewhere on the 50-yard line, Chief Charlie Swan was no doubt sulking and cursing my Edward.

"I'll say!" a voice boomed from behind. My jaw dropped open and I stood, launching myself into the waiting arms of Buddy. He laughed and swung me around like a ragdoll. I very nearly kicked Rick from SI in the head, which would have been alright with me actually.

"What are you doing here?"

He released me and turned to clap Ronnie on the shoulder. Ronnie was having none of that and gave him a big hug.

"I'm the press, aren't I? I can come to a game if I damn well want to." His smile lit up the entire press box. "The doc said I could start small, so I waited a half before I got here. Picked a hell of a game to attend!"

He waved at everybody that was calling his name and then took the seat on the other side of me. I sank down next to him. "So does that mean I can slack for the second half and you can write the rest of the article?" I asked teasingly.

"Hell no, little one! You do all the work while I enjoy the rewards." I saw the telltale sign of mustard on his finger and I grabbed his hand.

"I'm telling Carol!"

"You'll do no such thing! I just had one!" He looked positively terrified and Ronnie rolled with laughter.

"Hot dogs are not on your diet," I reminded him.

"Please, I'm about to drown myself in carrot juice. How many carrots can a man eat, Bella?" he demanded darkly. "You just let me enjoy the one hot dog and I swear I'll be good from here on out."

I couldn't resist that pleading face. "Does that mean you're going to be at the rest of the games?"

"Home games only, which should mean the whole playoffs, but you'll be doing the work. I'm here in an advisory capacity."

I giggled at the seriousness in his tone. "Are you going to check my spelling?"

"Yes! And I'm going to keep you away from the opposing team's locker room. I hear bad things happen when you're allowed to go see the visitor's." He grinned at Ronnie, who obviously had shared the Favre story with him.

"I had nothing to do with that."

He chuckled. "All the same, should something like that occur again, I'm going to be there. I missed all the fun," he grumbled.

I laughed. "I'm sure that a certain party would be happy to include you next time."

Buddy grinned. "He better. Didn't I single-handedly make sure the world knew he was the best offensive lineman in the game? He owes me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, are you sure that you don't want to cover the games yourself? I could…" I didn't know what I could do. Go back to covering high school? College? It didn't sound appealing to me in the least.

Buddy put his hand on mine. "You'll continue to do what you do best. After the season is over, I'm going to take over the Sports Editor's desk while Ted moves up to Editor-in-Chief. You'll officially be offered the full-time Cardinals beat, if you want it."

Want it? I was hugging him and laughing before the words were even finished coming out of his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." He patted my back. "You deserve it kid. You're doing a wonderful job."

I pulled back and was immediately hugged by Ronnie. "You're stuck with me! Or I'm stuck with you! Either way, I'm thrilled. Congratulations, Bella!"

"Thank you so much. I'll do a good job for you," I promised Buddy, tears forming in my eyes. I would not cry in the press box.

"I know you will. And now I know you won't tell on me either." Buddy grinned with satisfaction.

"I will so. I don't want to lose my new boss before I whip him into shape."

He laughed that wonderful belly laugh. "Alright, then, I'll stay healthy so I can boss you around. Get back to work, Swan. The game's starting."

Edward took the field to loud cheers and led the Cardinals on a quick drive that ended in another touchdown. Seattle answered and the next two drives stalled. It was 31-14 going into the 4th quarter and Edward came out for one last drive. He connected on a 12-yard out to Jasper, and then handed off to Crowley for a gain of 7. He moved his men down the field methodically, setting them up at first and goal from the 6 yard line.

Edward took a five-step drop, looking toward the left before pivoting and firing a dart to Fitzgerald right at the goal line. Just as Edward released the ball, Uley's man pushed him back, causing him to step on Edward's right foot. They both went down as the crowd celebrated the touchdown. My eyes were on Edward and I held my breath waiting for him to get up.

Uley was on his feet quickly and turned to face Edward. Coach was out on the field and Jasper came running from the other end of the field. My heart stopped beating as Edward stayed down. How long? Five seconds? Ten? A minute? I couldn't begin to say. Buddy's hand was on my back as we all waited to see if Edward was okay.

He sat up then and I let out a breath. He wasn't knocked out, which was good. But I was worried about his knee. It was so easy to tear an ACL, especially when your leg gets hit at an awkward angle like his did.

Emmett was there, reaching out to Edward who took his hand and got pulled to his feet. He walked with a slight limp and I prayed that he was okay.

"Looks like a sprain," Ronnie told me. "He's putting pretty good weight on it. He couldn't if it was the ligaments."

"Yeah, he's fine, Bella." Buddy held a bottle of water out to me. I took it, noticing vaguely that my hand was shaking. I'd never seen him get hurt before. I didn't like it at all. How was I supposed to remain objective when my boyfriend's career could be over with one single hit?

I saw Edward shaking his head at his father on the sideline, but he followed him into the locker room to be x-rayed.

"It's good that Cards have a week off. He'll be okay, Bella." Buddy attempted to alleviate my worry but I could hear the concern in his voice. Edward would be heartbroken if he couldn't lead his team in the playoffs. Please, God, let him be okay.

Xoxoxoxox

"I'm telling you, Bella, I'm fine. It's a sprained ankle. I've had worse."

I scowled at him. "You're not driving. I'll drive."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes as he tossed me his car keys. My parents laughed at our squabbling.

"They remind me of us," my mother told my father, who grinned and nodded.

"Bella's the sane one though, like me," he told her. Then he turned to Edward. "Gonna be a baby about a little sprain? I got shot in the line of duty and was back out in the field a week later."

Mom laughed and linked her arm through Edward's. "He was grazed and barely needed a band-aid. Plus he whined about it for weeks."

Edward smirked at my father. "I guess some of us are tougher than others."

My dad puffed up and pointed at him. "Are you calling me a wuss, son? Why I'll have you know that in my day, I could outrun you, outgun you and outsmart you!"

Edward laughed and opened the back passenger door of his Mercedes for my mother. "I'll take you on right now with a sprained ankle if you like. First one to the parking garage exit and back?"

My dad eyed him and then the exit. "No. Bella wouldn't forgive me if you injured yourself further. Why couldn't you have gotten hurt in the first quarter anyway?"

He got into the car without waiting for Edward's reply. Edward closed my mom's door and looked at me over the car. "Are we ready for this?"

My stomach flopped around some. "As ready as we'll ever be. Better to get it over with."

"Good point. Whatever happens, I'll always love you."

I laughed at his dramatics. "I'll always love you, too."

We each got in and made the short drive to Edward's parent's house in relative peace. Dad grumbled more about Edward kicking his team's ass but that was to be expected. He was still wearing his ridiculous Whitehurst jersey, even though Mom and I both told him to change.

"I'm going to be surrounded by the enemy! I need my armor!" he reminded us again as Mom tried unsuccessfully to get him to change into the button-down shirt she'd brought with her in vain hopes that he'd give in.

"It's fine, Renee," Edward told her, a smile playing on his face. "It'll give Emmett somewhere to direct his attention." I giggled at the thought of Emmett harassing my father all night long.

We pulled up in the driveway behind Emmett's yellow Hummer. He and Rose were both getting out of the car and they stopped to wait when they saw us. Emmett's eyes narrowed on me in the driver's seat and he moved to the passenger's side to open the door for Edward.

"Where's Coach? I thought he'd be carrying you everywhere to make sure that you didn't put any weight on your ankle."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Em." Edward stepped out of the car and grunted when Emmett scooped him in his arms. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Taking care of you! Coach wouldn't forgive me if you injured yourself worse." Emmett grinned over at my parents as they got out of the car. "How do you do? I'm Emmett McCarty. I'd shake your hands but I'm afraid mine are full at the moment. I'm finally living the dream of getting this hunk of man in my arms."

"Put me down, you asshole." Edward punched Emmett's shoulder but of course it didn't do anything.

"Language, Fruit of the Loom! You cannot speak like that in front of your parents-to-be, even if one of them has very bad taste in teams."

My parents were both laughing as Emmett turned and carried a wiggling Edward toward the front door.

"Hi, I'm Rose and I'm engaged to the big lug over there." Rose held her hand out to my father who looked a little shell-shocked at the sight of her. Not a surprise. He took her hand and smiled charmingly.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Charles Swan. You can call me Charlie." Charles? She smiled back and turned to say hello to my mother while my father still held her hand.

"I'm Renee. You're stunning! My husband can't take his eyes off you." Rose blushed and stammered but my mother rushed on. "Would it be okay if I took your picture? I'd just love to show it to my art teacher. You'd make an excellent model."

Rose looked at me, her eyes wide and frightened. I shrugged. What could I say? "Mom likes to make sculptures and paint."

"Er, sure, I guess?"

"Great! Let's go inside and I'll find a place with good lighting! Charlie, stop drooling and let me have her." My mom had Rose's free hand in her own and tugged her toward the front door. My dad shook his head and seemed to come out of his daze once he stopped touching Rose.

"Wow," I heard him whisper. Jeez.

"Come on Dad." We walked inside and saw Emmett still holding Edward in the living room while Esme laughed.

"Emmett, I will beat your ass if you don't put me down!" Emmett sighed theatrically and held Edward over the sofa, letting him go about four feet in the air. He bounced and caught himself to keep from falling face-first on the ground. "Very helpful, jackass."

"Now, dear, that's no way to talk in front of company." Oh crap, here we go. Esme stood and held out her hand to my father, who was nearest her.

"Esme, this is my father, Charlie Swan. Dad, this is Esme, Edward's mother."

"It's so nice to meet you!" She squeezed his hand and turned to my mother, who still had a hold of Rose and was taking in the room.

"I'm Renee, Bella's mom. You have a lovely home. Tell me, do you have a room with good lighting? I need to take some pictures of this stunning Rose." Rose was still blushing.

Esme looked confused but gestured toward the kitchen. "We have fluorescent lighting and a skylight, along with lots of windows in there."

My mom beamed at her. "Thank you. Come along, Rose!" Rose went along, casting a glance at me that begged me to do something.

I followed and tried my best. "Mom, couldn't it wait until…"

"Oh, this is perfect! No, Bella, the lighting is right now. I'll just take a few pictures with my camera." She gestured Rose to stand over by the counter and got out her iPhone. Everyone trailed in behind me to see what in the hell was going on.

"Now, smile all sexy like." Rose grimaced and my mother shook her head vehemently. "No, no. You're engaged to the big, handsome guy right there, right?" She gestured at Emmett, who preened at being called handsome. "Now, smile at him like you want him to take you to bed." Holy hell.

Rose laughed but then she looked at Emmett and gave him a come-hither smile that made my mother shout with joy. "Yes, that's it! Perfect! She snapped a few pictures and then asked for Rose to frown. "Pretend he's done something to piss you off."

"Happens daily," Rose told her, glaring at Emmett. More pictures followed.

Esme touched my arm. "This is different."

"Different is the best word for my mother."

She laughed and smoothed back my hair. "I like that she's so comfortable."

"Don't say that, you'll end up regretting it," I warned her.

"Okay, all done! Now how about you get in there with her, Emmett? I can make you a lovely wedding present." Oh God, no presents.

"Mom, I don't think…"

"Now, Bella, I'm going to make you and Edward some sculptures as well, don't you worry. I have plenty of time for everyone."

"Should I take off my shirt, Annie Leibovitz?" Emmett offered.

Mom looked thrilled at his offer. "Hmm, not now but maybe I'll get a shot of just you like that later. I could do a bust for each of you boys, just like Edward's." And there it was. I heard Edward groan behind me and Emmett's gaze sharpened on my mother.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that you made Edward's bust?" His voice cracked on the word bust, he was so excited.

My mom nodded proudly. "Yes, for Christmas! The poor boy was heartbroken to leave it behind!" Heartbroken my ass.

Emmett's face fell comically. "Oh, so it's up in Washington, then?" The disappointment in his tone was evident.

"Oh, no, dear. We surprised him and brought it down with us on the plane! We figured since we didn't have to pay for any of our travel, the least we could do was get his present here! It's in the living room next to the TV."

Emmett lit up like a Christmas tree. "I can't wait to see it, Mrs. Swan. I bet you're very talented."

Mom snapped several photos of Rose and Emmett. "Thank you, sweet boy. I do my best. Charlie likes my art, don't you, dear?"

My dad smiled. "I sure do. Especially Edward's. That's pretty amazing, Renee."

"38-14, Charlie. I'll beat them worse next year," Edward muttered.

Dad just laughed. "We'll see."

"Great pictures," my mother murmured.

Emmett looked over her shoulder and nodded in approval. "My Rosie is a perfect model. And I'm not so bad myself. Hey, Spanx, why don't you use me to model your underwear? I'm looking pretty hot here."

"Spanx?" my mother asked, hitting a button on her phone. Emmett reached out and grabbed her phone before she could turn it off.

"Well, what do we have here? Is that GQ?"

My mother grinned. "He's my background. So many of the women and men in my class wanted to see him."

"Isn't that sweet?" Emmett asked. Edward looked like he wanted to die. I took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry, I'm late, but look who I ran into outside?" Carlisle came in then and Alice and Jasper followed behind them.

Alice squealed and gave my parents each a big hug. "Hi, Chief! Hi, Renee! This is my Jazz. Jazz, these are Bella's parents, Charlie and Renee."

He shook their hands and my mom's eyes moved around the room, taking in Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle.

"Dear Lord, but there are so many handsome men in this room! You are some lucky women!" Her phone was back in her hand and she was snapping away again.

"Hey, Jas, Mrs. Swan makes sculptures for presents. She made one for Edward already. It's his bust." Emmett was giddy.

My mom shook her head. "It's not his face; it's too hard to recreate that. I did his torso though."

"So, it's his headless chest?" Jasper was trying his damndest not to laugh.

"Yes, well, I used his underwear ad as inspiration."

"I find it very inspirational," Emmett told her, his face perfectly serious but his blue eyes dancing.

"How could you not? He's a perfect specimen." My mom turned to Esme. "You sure raised a beautiful son. But then again, seeing you and your husband, I'm not surprised!" She held her hand out to Carlisle. "I'm Renee."

He smiled as if nothing weird had been going on when he came in. "I'm Carlisle. It's nice to have you here. Your daughter is a delight."

"She takes after me," my dad piped in. "Charlie Swan." They shook hands.

"Well, now that everyone's here, I'll order the pizza. Any special requests?"

"Pepperoni, Ma! Lots of it." Emmett sidled over to Jasper and whispered something in his ear. Jasper smiled and nodded. That couldn't be good.

Esme rolled her eyes. "I know, Emmett. Anything else?" Everybody gave opinions as Edward and I made our way out of the room.

"I'm so sorry," I told him.

He shrugged and wrapped an arm around me. "It was bound to happen. We just have to get rid of that thing before Emmett can get hold of it."

"Tomorrow morning," I told him. We sat on the recliner, me between Edward's legs as he reclined it so his ankle could be up. "Do you need ice?"

"I'm fine," he reassured me. Jasper, Alice, Rose, my parents and Carlisle all came into the room.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked suspiciously.

"He went to pick up some wine for the ladies," Jasper supplied smoothly.

"We blocked him in," I told him.

"I let him take my truck."

"Okay." That wasn't so bad, I guess.

Esme came in from ordering the pizza and sat next to Carlisle on the loveseat. There were a few extra chairs in the room and my parents, Alice and Jasper occupied those, while Rose took the couch.

"How's your ankle, son?"

"It's fine, Dad. I could play tomorrow if necessary."

"Not necessary at all. Nothing but light physical activity for the next few days."

"Poor Bella," my mother said, her eyes twinkling. Oh God.

Esme giggled and Carlisle shook his head.

"Well, as long as you keep him away from the practice field, it should be alright." Esme looked delighted with herself and Jasper and the girls were both laughing. Clearly their big-mouthed boyfriends had let them in on a few things.

My parents' faces were blank. "I don't get it," my mother said.

"Nothing, Mom. Inside joke. Not important."

"Like hell it's not! I've got Emmett badgering me every single night to hit that field with him. He's determined to christen it now. Thanks a lot!" Rose shot me a playful glare.

"Oh," my mother murmured and then an even louder "Oh!" came out of her mouth. "Now that's my girl! Bella, I can see you're embarrassed but really, there is nothing wrong with embracing your sexuality wherever you may be. Your father and I…"

"Renee!" Dad thundered, turning positively blood red.

"Mom!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Bella, I was just trying to say it's no big deal." My mom sat back with an angry huff.

Esme's eyes looked between us. "Sorry, Bella, we shouldn't tease you like that."

"It's fine, Esme."

"No, it's not fine," Edward interjected. "What we do is our personal business. Please, don't bring it up anymore."

I turned and took in his serious face. "It's really okay, Edward. I'll get over it."

He touched my cheek and his green eyes cut into mine. "I won't stand for anyone cheapening what's between us, Bella, not even our family."

Well, hell, the man made me wet in front of a roomful of people. I leaned down to kiss him and his arms tightened around me.

"Nobody could," I told him. He kissed my nose and released me. I turned around to see my mother wiping a tear from her eye as Esme offered her a tissue. My father's moustache twitched.

"You're beautiful together. Aren't they beautiful together?" Mom demanded.

Esme laughed and sat down next to her. "They are."

"They'll give us stunning grandbabies. I should know. I've already seen the pictures."

Esme chuckled. "I saw them too. They are pretty gorgeous."

Lord, not baby talk. Maybe they should go back to the sex stories.

"Tell me, Esme, how did two wild women like us raise such upstanding, uptight sorts?"

Esme grinned. "I blame their fathers."

"Hey!" Carlisle objected.

Charlie just shook his head. "I don't know how upstanding they are. From the sounds of it, they should be arrested for public indecency." His ears were red and I knew he was embarrassed at the turn the conversation had taken.

Mom laughed. "Along with my professor and myself. May as well throw Esme in here too. I can tell by her aura that she likes to have a little fun."

Esme's green eyes twinkled. "So does Carlisle, even if he pretends to be a well respected member of society."

"Whatever, Mom, you're the one on a billion committees," Edward pointed out. I relaxed against his chest and he linked our fingers together. I would seriously rather listen to them talk about their own sexual hijinks than mine.

"Aprons," Alice said with a giggle. Rose burst out laughing and Carlisle shook his head bashfully.

The doorbell rang and Esme recruited Jasper to go with her to carry in the food.

"Emmett's been gone an awfully long time," I pointed out. I didn't like the feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach.

"He'll be along soon. He doesn't let food sit for long." Esme passed out plates and Carlisle followed with everybody's drink of choice. Edward sat up and we shared a plate together as we dug in.

"I'm sorry, Renee, Charlie. I normally would have made something fancier but this is our usual after-game meal."

"Oh, please," my mom said, waving a hand. "Your son treated us to a fancy dinner last night."

"Ha, he picks up a phone and gets five star restaurants to deliver. Must be nice, Rich Boy." Dad huffed and I knew he was totally jealous.

"Well, I'm a rich boy and they don't do it for me," Jasper pointed out, pouting as he grabbed another slice of sausage pizza. "It's all Cullen and his charm."

"You're very charming," Alice supplied loyally.

"I am indeed, sweetness, but Edward's the starting QB. He gets all the perks."

"Where's my food?" Emmett came in and handed a bottle of wine to Esme before grabbing an entire box of pizza and sitting next to Rose.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

He smiled entirely too innocently and shrugged. "I don't know what you mean. The grocery store was busy. What did I miss?"

"We teased Edward and Bella about field sex and Edward got mad. Then we found out that they come by their exhibitionism genetically." Rose grinned at my parents. Dad looked dazed again. Jesus. Hornballs, the both of them.

Emmett snorted. "We knew that, at least on his part. Cadavers, Ma, really?"

Esme took a dainty bite of her pizza before answering him. "You don't know the half of it, Emmett."

"I don't wanna!" he protested, shaking his head vehemently before he took a huge ass bite of pizza.

"Cadavers? Is that like a morgue? Charlie, you have a morgue at the station, don't you?"

"Renee, not now."

"Well, of course not now, silly. But still, a morgue! Wasn't that kind of macabre?" My mother was well and truly fascinated so Esme explained that they weren't in a morgue. Mom seemed kind of disappointed by that fact.

"I'll see your classroom and raise you the police interrogation room!" Oh my God. She was turning it into a contest.

"Mom!"

"What? You've got your field, Bella; let me have my interrogation room. There are windows you know. Anybody could have seen." Her eyes twinkled and she put her hand on my father's leg and squeezed. So gross.

"Field ha! What about the…" I socked Emmett in the arm before he could finish. "Ow, what the hell, Leyla Ali?"

"Discuss your own sex lives, not mine."

Emmett frowned and then shrugged. "Fine. Have you ever seen those electric lifts at the car shops?"

"Ugh, enough, Emmett!" I interrupted. My mom's face fell and I knew she was interested in hearing. What was wrong with these people? Let them have that conversation when I was not around.

"So, Carlisle, are you as built as your son is?" Please, tell me she had not just said that. Edward choked on a bite of pizza and I handed him some water which he swallowed quickly.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, eying my mother nervously.

"Well, I mean I sculpted his chest and those abs have to be God given. I just wondered if he got his genetic gifts from you."

"Oh, uh, well, he works out more than I do but I guess, maybe?" Carlisle replied, looking a little bewildered.

"Don't cut yourself short, dear. He's very built," Esme told my mother. This was awful.

"Cronos," Alice supplied. Oh no, she hadn't, had she?

"What was that, dear?" Esme asked.

"Oh, nothing," Alice supplied airily. "I just had that name pop in my head. You know that he was widely thought to be the father of Zeus." Yes, yes she had. Everyone in the room, save for the parents, lost it. Edward was shaking beneath me and it took everything I had not to let myself choke on pizza and laughter.

"What is wrong with them?" my mother demanded.

"Oh, I believe the boys have nicknames for their penises and I think Carlisle's just got named," Esme replied calmly, a smile on her face.

What? She knew?

"You knew?" Emmett demanded, his laughter dying at the thought of his mother figure knowing his penis name.

"Well, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out. I kind of put it together at the auction, but when Alice mentioned the father of Zeus and I remembered reading that for Edward, it just solidified."

"Zeus, huh?" My mother looked at Edward and I was supremely glad that I was blocking her view of that part of his anatomy. "I never thought of naming it. I've just always called it 'The Long Arm of the Law.'"

I was absolutely going to be sick. Everyone started laughing again, with the exception of me and my father, who looked like he wanted to shoot everyone in the room, starting with my mom. Though, I bet Rose would be spared. Maybe me, too, if he was feeling parental.

"That's classic!" Emmett gasped. "I like your style, Margaret Bourke-White. Don't be mad, Sheriff Pat Garrett, we're just having a little fun."

"Pat Garrett? The guy that shot Billy the Kid?" Dad asked, momentarily distracted from his rage by Emmett's nicknames.

"Absolutely, you remind me of him."

"Emmett has a habit of nicknaming people, don't you, dear?" Esme smiled at him indulgently. "I'm Ma, Carlisle is Doc and the rest of them have too many names to count."

"Okay." My father looked a bit confused but at least he wasn't murderous anymore. "And what's your nickname?"

"I have lots. Big Sexy, Hot Ass Part Two, your daughter is part one." He grinned at me. "Adonis, Mr. Wonderful, Mr. Perfect…I could go on but you get the picture." He sat back and steepled his fingers. "Though at the moment I'm partial to Jesse James."

"Jesse James? The famous outlaw? Why?"

"You'll see." His grin could not be bigger. "So, Renee, did you want to take that picture now? Before my food settles?" His shirt was off without even waiting for her reply.

Rose rolled her eyes and slapped his chest. "I cannot take you anywhere, I swear." Well, at least he hadn't donned his gold pants for the occasion of meeting my parents. I could be grateful for that one thing.

"What? She thinks I'm hot, don't you, Mama Swan?"

My mother giggled and started snapping pictures as he struck ridiculous poses. "My class will love you."

"I'll come up and pose live and in person. Unlike some people, I'm not afraid of the attention." He stuck his tongue out at Edward as my mom clicked away.

"You just name the date." She turned the camera on a surprised Jasper then. He smiled hesitantly but did not take off his shirt either. Then it was Carlisle's turn.

"I'll do it, so long as you make me one of those busty things like you made Calvin Klein, Mrs. Michelangelo."

Mom glowed with excitement. "Of course. I'd love to!"

"An original Swan, I can't wait." He was watching us with a gleeful look that I didn't quite understand.

Mom took some more pictures and exchanged phone numbers with Esme for some reason that I couldn't fathom. Sure, they'd gotten on well, but did they really need to talk on the phone? We finally got everyone out of the door when it was pointed out that the females in the room actually had to work in the morning. There were hugs and promises of more artwork and whatnot before we finally pried Mom away.

"That was great. Your parents are wonderful, Edward. And your friends are certainly fun! I can't wait to get to work on Emmett."

I laughed. Get to work on Emmett indeed.

The night was finally over. We got home and said goodnight to my parents. Just as we reached the door to the bedroom, my mom let out a loud cry. "No!" Edward and I exchanged glances as we hurried into the living room. Mom was staring at the empty table that had once held her bust. "You've been robbed!"

Robbed my ass. "Jesse James!" I told Edward.

He groaned and grabbed his phone. He hit a number and waited. He put it on speaker and we all heard Emmett's breathless, excited, "Hello."

"Emmett. I know it was you that took the sculpture. Give it back."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Was your busty stolen? This is a travesty! Do you want me to come over and look?"

"No, I do not need you to come over and look. You took it, 'Jesse James.' Bring it back. Now." Edward's tone was deadly. It would have been hot were I not worried about what Emmett was going to do with the statue.

"I am shocked and appalled that you would accuse me of such a thing, Breezies. I'll talk to you in the morning when you have a clearer head. Goodnight." He hung up and didn't answer when Edward called back.

"Don't worry, I can make you another." My mom looked only too thrilled at the prospect.

Edward shook his head. "I'll get it back, eventually." He said goodnight and headed to the bedroom. I did the same, kissing my each of my parents on the cheek before going into our room.

"I'm dead," he told me, laying his head back against the pillows and closing his eyes.

"Whatever he does, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Emmett," was all he said. There wasn't much more to say than that. I got on the bed and hugged him to me. He relaxed in my arms.

"Whatever it is, we'll survive, just like we did tonight," I reassured him.

He laughed and nuzzled my neck. "Yeah, we made it through. Nothing he could do with that thing could be worse than that."

I hoped he was right but God knew what Emmett was going to do with that thing. We could only wait and see.

* * *

**A/N EMMETT HAS THE SCULPTURE! It had to happen. We'll see just what he has in store for that thing next chapter. I kinda can't wait! **

**I hope you enjoyed the crazy all coming together! It was fun but exhausting. How about Charlie having a little crush on Rose? It's only fair!**

**A gigantic thank you! to all of you who have read my AU O/S, Fill Me with Your Poison! It did my heart good to see an AU get that kind of love! It means a lot that you all enjoyed it so and yes, I will likely expand it, AFTER First is over. I can only write so many things at once!**

**I'm guestimating that we have about 5 chapters left of this story. The playoffs are about to start and then I have a couple things to do after those and then we're done. *sobs* I know. But I'll have outtakes and such as well, so there's still plenty to come. Thank you all for the support you give me and my crazy!  
**


	41. Chapter 39 Blitzing Scheme

**A/N Happy Memorial Day! Thought we could celebrate with our favorite couple, and some boy time for good measure. Hope you enjoy!**

First & Ten Chapter 39

EPOV

"Bye! We'll see you soon!" Bella gave her parents one final hug and I smiled and sidestepped Renee when she went in for one more from me. Charlie's moustache twitched and he helped Renee into the car before shutting the door and offering me his hand.

"Cullen, take care of my girl."

I squeezed his hand. "Which one?"

His cheeks colored. "Shut up, son. I'm trying to be nice."

I grinned. "Well, I was just making sure we were on the same page."

"We'll be on the same page so long as Bella stays as happy as she appears to be right now," he replied gruffly.

"Her happiness is my number one priority." It was the truth.

"Good." He turned to Bella and hugged her again. "I'm very proud of you. You call me if he steps outta line."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I will, Dad. Take care of Mom. And if her sculpting area should happen to catch on fire, we'd be happy to replace it with the finest fishing equipment storage area known to man."

Charlie barked out a laugh and pulled back, his eyes twinkling. "It sounds like you're advocating arson, little girl. Don't make me arrest you."

"And a boat," I supplied helpfully. "You can't have all the finest fishing equipment known to man without having a fine new boat to use it in."

He laughed again. "You've got style, kids. I'll see what I can do." He got in the car and with one final wave, he and Renee were off. Thank God.

"Are they really gone?" I asked.

Bella laughed and threw her arms around me. "Not officially for another two hours but I think we're in the clear. Thank you."

I looked down at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "For what?"

"For putting up with them. If I didn't already know you love me, well, I'd know it for sure now."

I laughed and kissed her nose. "Well, Charlie's pretty cool now that he's stopped being scary and Renee's…"

"Renee's crazy, but she's my mom and I love her anyway. You tolerated her admirably."

"I'd tolerate anything for you."

Bella laughed and stood on tiptoe to kiss me. My arms tightened around her and I let myself relax into her for the first time all weekend. It felt good to be back to normal, well, as normal as life got for us.

Bella pulled away and grinned up at me. "How'd I get so lucky to land a guy like you?"

I traced her smiling lips with my finger. "It's pretty simple, really. You're gorgeous. You're smart. You know and love my sport. You make me laugh and smile every single day." She sighed and kissed my finger. "Oh, and the sex is phenomenal."

Bella's eyes widened and she smacked my arm. "Always with the sex."

"Two whole days without," I reminded her, pretending to pout.

She giggled and tossed back her hair. "We could have, but you were too afraid my mom would walk in and give you some pointers."

I groaned. "Don't remind me. It's not like you were jumping me with them around, either."

She rolled her eyes. "Parents. Sex. Gross."

I grinned and pushed her against my car. "No parents anymore. Is sex still gross?"

Her eyes darkened when I pressed against her. "No."

"Good." My lips were on hers then and her hands found my hair, tugging me harder against her. Zeus made himself known very quickly. I ground myself against her stomach and Bella pulled back with a soft moan.

"Sex in a parking garage is kind of gross though."

She had a point but I might die if I couldn't get my hands on her. "I could unlock the car. That was fun last time."

Bella laughed and pushed me away. "You are such an exhibitionist. We have an empty, parent-free condo upstairs that we could be inside in less than five minutes, and for once, both of us have an entire day off." One whole glorious day to ourselves. I loved it.

"I'm not an exhibitionist. I just want you. Always."

She shook her head and grabbed my hand. "Then get me inside and take me."

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me, giggling as I carried her out of the garage and into the building. I kissed her while I waited for the elevator to arrive. It opened and several people stepped out into the lobby, ogling us. Bella groaned and buried her face in my neck while I grinned at the gaping faces.

"Have a good day!" I called as I moved past them and carried her into the elevator. I hit the button for our floor and waved as the doors closed.

"So embarrassing," Bella muttered against my neck.

"Baby, we've done embarrassing. That was nothing." She pulled back to glare at me. "What?"

She shook her head. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am. Now, where were we?" My lips were on her against and she melted against me, her legs tightening around my waist. Yeah, that was much more like it. I pressed her to the side of the elevator and devoured her while she writhed and moaned against me. There was nothing hotter than that sound she made when she wanted me.

The elevator dinged and I reluctantly broke our kiss and carried her out. One of these days we were absolutely going to christen that thing. I made it down the hallway with some difficulty, as Bella's teeth had latched onto my ear and my cock throbbed in response.

I pressed her against the door and reached around her, trying to find the keys in my pocket. After some fumbling, I finally got it and shoved the door open. It hit the wall with a bang but I didn't care. Bella reached behind us and shut it. I left it unlocked and carried her into the dining room, setting her down on the table. Bella released me and looked up at me in surprise.

"On the dining room table?"

"And everywhere else that statue defiled." She giggled as I yanked off her t-shirt and threw it across the room.

"I don't know if the table in the living room will hold us."

"It'll hold you," I told her, reaching behind her and unhooking her yellow bra, sending that flying as well.

"If you say so." She reached for the button of my jeans as I did the same to her.

My phone chirped in my pocket and Bella stopped and looked at me. "Do you need to get that?"

"It's a text message and no. I'm ignoring everybody in the world but you for the rest of the day." Her smile lit up her face and she undid my jeans and yanked them. I had to let go of hers to help and I kicked them off as soon as I was able, sending my phone skidding across the floor. Good. Far, far away. My shirt followed and so did my boxers.

Bella's eyes moved over me hungrily as I hurried to make us equal, pulling down her zipper and peeling her jeans down, admiring the smooth skin revealed to me.

"No underwear?" I raised an eyebrow as I yanked them the rest of the way down her legs.

She smirked. "I didn't think I'd need them."

"Fuck, I adore you." She laughed and tried to say something but my lips were on hers and I pressed her flat against the table, right where her father had placed the stupid crate.

I moved away from her lips, kissing her cheek and her jaw before dragging my teeth over her neck. Bella moaned loudly and arched against me as my hands moved over her breasts. I rolled her nipples between my fingers as I moved down her body. I sucked that perfect pink peak into my mouth and swirled my tongue over it before biting down gently.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked. "Your mouth! I want you. Now." There was nothing hotter in the world than hearing that come from the woman I loved.

"You want me or my mouth?" I asked as I kissed her sexy stomach, running my tongue along her hip bones.

"You. Both. I don't know. Now!" She was out of her mind, her eyes dazed and her lips sexily swollen. She was gorgeous and all mine.

I thought about teasing her for a bit longer but I wanted to see her come apart, so I to the side and yanked one of the dining room chairs over, parking it right in front of her. I sank down into it and pulled her toward me, leaning forward and licking her pussy. Bella moaned loudly and thrust toward me. I moved my tongue over her clit quickly in little circles before moving it up and down on her. She gasped and her hands slapped the table hard as I licked. I sucked her clit into my mouth and hummed and she came apart, her legs tightening around my head.

When she came down, I kicked the chair aside, sending it crashing to the floor as I stood and gripped her hips. She was the perfect height like this and I pressed my cock against her, feeling her heat envelop me as Zeus slid inside. She was so wet and tight. I watched her body arch back as I filled her and then those gorgeous eyes met mine and she smiled up at me.

"Yes," was all she said but it was really all that needed to be said. Finally. I moved in and out of her quickly, watching her breasts bounce with each thrust. She saw where my eyes were focused and reached up to cup them with both hands, running her own thumbs over her nipples. It was hot as hell and made me move faster.

Bella's hips thrust up to meet mine and I buried myself deep inside her, gripping her sexy ass and pulling her to me, squeezing it with each thrust. It didn't take long for her to come again, her beautiful body tightening around me, gripping my cock so hard that I couldn't hold out. I thrust deep inside her once more and came just after she did, feeling my entire body tighten and explode within her.

Bella smiled lazily up at me when I was able to focus again. I slid out of her and pulled her up, wrapping my arms around her. She rested her head against my chest and I stroked her back gently.

"Did I hurt you?"

She laughed and kissed my left shoulder. "No. That was just what I needed after the weekend from hell."

I chuckled and tilted her head up to give her a gentle kiss. "We're only getting started."

"Works for me." I picked her up and carried her into the living room, forgoing the table for the moment and just sitting on the couch with Bella in my arms.

"You know, no matter what kind of crazy we encounter, as long as I get to have you at the end of it all, it's okay with me."

Bella smiled and ran her fingers through my hair. "Good, because I'm sure the crazy isn't over yet. Emmett is running around Scottsdale with your torso doing God knows what."

I groaned and let my head fall back on the sofa, closing my eyes as her fingers did lovely things to my scalp, sending tingles through my body.

"Don't remind me."

She giggled and kissed my jaw. "Sorry, hon. But it is true."

"I'm gonna kill him and Jasper for letting him in. And I'm taking the keys away from the bastard."

Bella laughed. "I know one way to get back at Jasper, at least."

I opened my eyes and looked over at her with interest. "How?"

"You still have that video that Alice gave you?"

What video? Oh. Hell yes. "I do." I couldn't stop the smile from spreading over my face at the thought of that ridiculous fashion show tape.

"Well, instead of game film, what if that video just happened to make it into the DVD player at work?"

I kissed her hard. "You're a beautiful mastermind, you know that?"

She laughed. "I do. I'll have to think long and hard about how to get back at Emmett though." This was true. Getting back at Em required a lot more work and a lot more creativity. I didn't have time for it right now though.

"He'll have to wait until after the season."

Bella giggled and shook her head. "No, he won't. I've got it! Well, we can get it started now."

"Get what started?" I was mystified as to what was going through that gorgeous head of hers.

"What does Em love more than anything?"

"Playing pranks on people."

She rolled her eyes. "Besides that."

"Rose." I wasn't sure which was first in his priority list, actually.

"Besides that! Attention! Emmett loves attention. Cameras and lights and people listening to his every word. He whipped off his shirt before my mom could even ask him to, for crying out loud."

"Okay, so he loves attention. Do you want to do a fake story on him or something?"

She laughed. "It's not a bad idea, but what if we let him think that _Dancing with the Stars_ wanted him on their show?"

I loved it. "He'd be thrilled."

"We could have someone call him and pretend to be with _Dancing_ and tell him that they need an audition video. He'll have to show off his dancing skills. Maybe he can even break out the gold pants." I laughed. Em and those pants. "Then he'll get a letter rejecting him. He'll be crushed." She frowned. "Is that too mean?"

I smirked. "Depends on who you ask. I think Brett Favre would be on board. I may be as well, depending on what he does with my stupid statue."

"Well, I'm thinking we could play the video at their wedding, if Rose signs off on it. I don't want to piss her off." Bella shuddered comically and I laughed and held her to me.

"Yes, no pissing off Rose. You'll have to talk to her about it. She was cool with the auction, so maybe she'll be on board."

"I could get Lauren to pretend to be with _Dancing_, she's good at that kind of thing." I thought about asking what that meant but decided to let it go.

"I love you and your devious mind."

She grinned and shifted so she was straddling me. "Why don't you show me instead of telling me?"

She was truly my other half. "With pleasure, madam."

Xoxoxoxox

We didn't come up for air until dinnertime, after a brief nap to recharge our batteries. I ordered us sandwiches from my favorite deli and pulled on shorts and a t-shirt to get the door. I let Bella in bed, propped up on our pillows looking very satisfied if I did say so myself. Ten or so orgasms did wonders for her body.

I got my wallet out of my discarded jeans and picked my phone up from where it had landed when I'd tossed my clothes across the room. I had several missed calls from Coach, no doubt checking on the status of my ankle. Since I hadn't felt one twinge while fucking Bella over either table, I thought I was doing pretty well. I'd ice it later to be safe.

Dad had called once, so I listened to that message while I waited for the delivery guy to make it up the elevator.

"Edward, I was just calling to see if Renee and Charlie got off okay and how you two were doing. Give me a call when you get a chance."

I had two other calls from Tommy and Kate about business crap that I couldn't be bothered with at the moment. I saved those and went to look at my text messages, taking a sip from a bottle of water as I opened the first one, which was from Emmett.

I spit my water across the room at the attachment that opened. There was my torso being violated by a garden gnome, its cheerful mouth pressed to my nipple.

"Edward, what was that?" Bella had on one of my t-shirts and nothing else. She looked hot as hell but she'd have to leave when the delivery guy got upstairs. No way was he seeing my girl looking all rumpled and beautiful and had.

Wordlessly I handed her my phone and her mouth dropped open as she saw what Emmett had sent. She exited that one and opened the next. I peered over her shoulder and saw that the gnome was now behind me, ostensibly taking me from behind. Emmett's big hand was in the picture, holding the stupid thing there.

The next photo was of some real woman, a tiny Asian woman, her hands running over my ridiculously sculpted abs. Seriously, if my chest looked like that I needed to stop working out. How deep could she have made them?

Bella glared at that photo. "Oh yeah, we're doing the Dancing thing and then some," she muttered, hurrying to the next picture.

A blow up doll was wrapped around me from behind,-a male blow up doll no less-his hands caressing that ridiculous lump that was supposed to be my dick.

The next picture was the infamous black dildo coming at me from behind, Emmett's meaty hand in that one as well as he held the thing up while he took the picture.

"Jackass."

The final photo was of Emmett himself, holding my torso, wrapping both arms around it and grinning cheesily at the camera.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," I told Bella. I mean, as long as I was the only one getting these things. Well, who was I kidding? Jasper likely got them, too. He'd get his payback though.

"Do you think he's done?" Bella asked, eying me warily.

I sighed. "No, not until we get it away from him for good."

"We will. I'll ask Rose to help."

"You do that. In our bedroom." The guy was knocking on the door and I nudged her down the hallway. Bella laughed and stuck her tongue out at me as she darted into our bedroom. I paid the guy and grabbed our food, got some plates and waters and carried them into the bedroom.

"What do you mean he hasn't been home all day?" Bella asked. She put her phone on speaker so I could hear what Rose was saying.

"I mean he took off first thing in the morning and hasn't been back. I'm going to kick his ass the minute I see him! When he called, he said he had things to do and he'd see me later. We were supposed to go to an auto auction together today and he blew me off!"

Well, she was pissed. Now was a good time to ask her. "Do you want to help us get back at him?"

"Of course. How?" I had to love Rose's willingness to turn on her man without any details.

Bella launched into her plan while I unwrapped our sandwiches and handed her the turkey. I dug into my ham and cheese. Food never tasted so good after a day of the best physical labor known to man.

"I'm in. You just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it." And our plan for revenge was well under way. Thank God I had Bella in my corner. She was just as scheming as Emmett was. They were a perfect match. Well, a perfect pranking match. She was my perfect match in every other way, the important ones.

"You just start planting the seed after the initial call of interest comes in. Instead of having Lauren do it, I might have Alice bring it up. Say they contacted her for Edward and then have Emmett get jealous about it. Edward, of course, will have no interest," she glanced at me for confirmation of this fact and I could not agree fast enough. No way on God's green earth was I appearing on _Dancing with the Stars_. "Then she'll suggest Emmett and get the ball rolling."

"Oh, he'll do it!" Rose exclaimed. "He was bitching when Kurt got to go last year. He says lineman get no love from shows like that. Well, we'll let him think that they are now!" Rose was excited, her mood much better than when Bella had first talked to her. "Definitely wait until after the playoffs or he'll be suspicious on the timing."

"Edward has something to distract him," Bella assured her.

"I do?"

"Jasper's tape! You think he's not going to be all over that?" That was a good point. Maybe I'd just give it to him and tell him to go nuts.

Rose laughed. "He also has the underwear ad to keep him occupied. I know damn well he better not bring that sculpture thing back to our house. If he thinks we're keeping that, he's dead wrong."

That could have been offensive if I thought about it hard enough but no, I didn't want the damn thing either.

"Alright, Rose, we'll talk to you later. Kick his ass when he gets home so doesn't think something's amiss."

Rose giggled. "Never a problem! See you guys later."

Bella grinned at me and then took a bite of her sandwich. "So good," she said around a mouthful of food, after she let out one of the moans she usually reserved for me. Food and I got the same sounds of pleasure. It was a weird quirk of hers but I loved it.

"You're better." I kissed her cheek and dug into my food. Suddenly I wasn't so worried about whatever else Em might have in store for me. With Bella on my side, I'd get payback.

Xoxoxoxox

Wednesday came around sooner than I would have wanted it to but I was ready to get back to work. Dad had deemed my ankle serviceable on Tuesday night before we went out to dinner with my parents. I had to refrain from running for another few days but I was walking without a limp and doing other, better things without a problem so all was well in my book.

I kissed a sleepy Bella on the cheek before I headed down to drive into work. I pulled into my normal space and noticed that Emmett's Hummer was already parked in the lot. Em here at 6 AM? That was suspicious.

I went directly into the workout room to see if he was there or somewhere more ominous. I found him lifting weights and grinning brightly when he saw me in the mirror.

"Why hello there, David, how are you?"

David? Oh yes, the statue. "I'm fine, jackass. How are you? I heard Rose was pretty pissed off at your stunt on Monday."

His smile faded a little. "Yeah, she was pissed. She won't let me touch her." He grumbled but then smiled again. "So I touched you instead. Looking pretty good, big boy!" I swatted him with a towel as I sat down and began pumping my own weights. Time to lay the groundwork.

"You know, I might be willing to give you something if you give me back that statue, or better yet, destroy it right in front of my eyes."

Em's blue eyes sparked with interest. "What might that be?"

I grinned. "I couldn't say."

Emmett looked lost in thought for a moment before he lifted his barbells again. "What if I promised to stop sending pictures?"

I pretended to think about it for a minute. "Nope, not good enough."

He grunted as he dropped his weights before going over to sit down at the bench press. I curled my weights and it felt damn good to be working out again.

"Well, I guess we're at an impasse then."

"Guess so." I whistled as I continued to pump iron. Emmett lifted his weights smoothly but I saw his eyes cutting my way several times. He was dying of curiosity.

"This something you have, who does it pertain to?"

I laughed. He sounded almost worried. Did he think I had blackmail material on him? If only. I mean, I could tell some stories from back in the day, pre-Rose, but he could get me right back with those so it wasn't worth it.

Still, I could tell him this much. "Jasper."

"Shaggy? Why are you turning on him?"

I shot him an incredulous look. "Do you think I don't know how you got into my place? I sure as hell never gave you a key."

"I know, and I'm quite hurt by that." He had the audacity to pout but his eyes were still shining with joy over what he'd done. "It's a shame I didn't have more time to poke around. Who knows what I could have found?"

I rolled my eyes and moved over to the rowing machine. "Nothing as good as what you got."

"This time! Mom-to-be is sure to send all sorts of goodies that could eclipse it though!" I groaned and Emmett laughed. "Renee's a trip. I'm going up there to pose for her class in March."

He probably was. "Just know that you're her second choice, always." And that was so wrong.

He laughed himself silly. "That's fucked up, dude! But awesome. Rosie's mother just thinks I'm a pain in the ass. She doesn't appreciate my hotness. You're lucky."

Lucky, ha! "Of course her mother thinks you're a pain in the ass, because you are one."

He laughed that booming belly laugh. "You know I thought about sending you a picture of Hercules and well, you know, but I decided that was going too far."

"You think? Just a bit?" I asked sarcastically.

Emmett just grinned. "Rosie would have been mad that I shared him with you, even if it was just a sculpture of you."

"You keep your cock to yourself."

Jasper chose that moment to walk in and raised a brow. "Do I want to know?"

"You already do, traitor." I glared at him and moved over to the bench to work on some crunches.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did and I'll thank you for returning my key today," I told him darkly.

Emmett watched our exchange in fascination. "Uh oh, trouble in paradise."

"Oh, come on, it was all in good fun! So Emmett took some ridiculous pictures of that thing. Coulda been worse."

I smirked. "True. And maybe it still will be."

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked, his voice cracking a little on the last word.

"Time will tell." Turnabout was fair play and it was kinda fun having something over on both of them, even if Emmett didn't know I had something in store for him yet. Bella was calling Alice today from work to fill her in on the plan and see what she could contribute. Alice was even more devious than Bella was so I knew she'd love it.

Jasper looked nervous as he started running on the treadmill. "Are you really pissed at me?"

I didn't answer. Better to let him sweat a little. I wasn't pissed at all anymore, not now that I had a plan.

"So, Em, what did you do with that blow-up doll? Now that Rose isn't giving you any, at least you have him for back up."

Emmett huffed in frustration. "I'm going to have to buy her a new toy. She had her eye on this cherry Impala and of course the fucker sold. It's gonna take a lot to make her forgive me this time."

I laughed. She must have ripped him a new one when he came home on Monday night. Good, he deserved it.

I finished up my crunches and grabbed a towel to head to the locker room. Emmett dropped the bar with a clang and sat up quickly, hurrying after me.

"What the fuck, Em? You need to clean up your equipment." I walked down the hallway and he was with me step for step. Jasper was following quietly behind, curious about what had Emmett in such a tizzy no doubt.

"I will, in a few. I forgot something in the locker room."

I glanced at Jasper. His expression gave nothing away. "And why are you here? You have a workout to do."

"Hey, he ran out of the room like his pants were on fire. If you don't think I'm going to follow to find out what the hell is going on, you don't know me very well."

Emmett's smile got wider the closer we got to the locker room. Damn it.

"It's in there, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." His eyes danced with glee.

I pushed open the door and saw nothing out of the ordinary when I first entered. Lockers, the benches, the laundry bin; everything looked as it should. I turned the corner and there, right outside of Coaches' office, there it was.

The bust came was plastered into the cement wall, facing outward, my ridiculous pecs and abs on display for the whole locker room to see. I ran forward and yanked on it but it didn't budge. Emmett had cemented that thing to the fucking wall.

"Coach is going to kill you," I told him while I tugged fruitlessly.

"He can't prove it was me!" Emmett shimmied around the room, doing some silly victory dance.

"He can when I show him the pictures you sent me," I told him, pulling with all my might. The thing wasn't budging. He must have done it on Monday right after he sent the pictures, because it was dry.

Emmett laughed. "If you do that, then I'll be forced to tell him and our teammates and of course the press just who the masterful sculpture is modeled after. I'm sure the paper would love a few candid photos of you side by side with your torso."

He walked over and his hands over the chest, grinning at me. "I think it's a perfect good luck charm to kick off the postseason, don't you?"

"No, I don't." I let the thing go. There was no way I was going to budge it without a jackhammer or something. I wondered if I could rent one from Home Depot.

"Of course it is! We can all rub it for luck. Your chest is our charm and it will carry us to victory!" Em did a ridiculous touchdown dance with his hands above his head. Jasper was laughing, traitorous bastard.

"I'll carry us to victory, you jerk."

"Now that's what I like to hear, Thinker! You keep that up!" Em slung an arm around me and I shrugged it off.

The locker room door opened and the three of us exchanged looks before racing around to our lockers. If it was Coach…

"Cullen, how's that ankle?"

I looked up and pretended that my heart wasn't pounding through my chest. "It's great, Coach. No running, but I was cleared to throw today, maybe take a few dropbacks."

He nodded. "Good, good. Glad to see you in bright and early."

"Always, Coach." He smiled and rounded the corner. I braced myself and waited for it.

"McCarty! What the fuck is this?"

Emmett strolled calmly toward Coach's angry voice. "What's what, Captain?"

"What is this goddamn thing and what is it doing attached to my wall?"

I peered around the corner and watched Emmett stop and do a classic double take. I swear, if I didn't know better, I would have thought he had nothing to do with it.

"I have no idea! What is that? It looks like a torso." Emmett reached out and touched it. Coach batted his hands away. "It's a sexy torso, Coach."

Fucker. "I know what it is, what I want to know is why it's here? What the hell did you do?" Coach was positively purple.

"I didn't do a thing, sir. I've been enjoying my vacation."

"Really? And you didn't come in at all?" He was trying to catch him in a lie. We had cameras in the parking lot, but somehow I knew Emmett had overcome them.

"Well I came in Monday and Tuesday to work out as usual. I wasn't going to slack just because you gave use the day off, El Presidente."

Coach glared at him. "I know it was you."

"I don't think you do, because it wasn't. I think we should make the best of it, though." His voice shone with sincerity. The bastard was damn good.

"What do you mean, make the best of it?"

Emmett put his hand on Coaches' shoulder. "It's clearly here for a reason. A sign from God, probably. I think we should keep it for luck. You know, how the Irish always rub their leprechaun statue? The Bucs had that rock that they rubbed before their playoff games, and they won the Super Bowl. I think we should all rub this glorious hunk of clay for our own good luck."

Coach turned and jabbed Emmett in the chest. "I know it was you, McCarty, and you're taking that thing down." Emmett's face fell comically and I let out a silent fist pump in celebration. "After the season is over. I'm not one to fuck with luck." Emmett's face lit back up and I groaned. Damn it all to hell. Coach was too fucking superstitious for my own good.

"Now, you girls get out there and get to work. And if anymore statues show up, I'm fining you double what I've fined you for the past five years. You got that, McCarty?"

"Yes, sir! But, what if we win the Super Bowl? Would you really want to get rid of our good luck charm?"

Oh shit. "If we win the Super Bowl, McCarty, this thing stays and I'll put a bust of you in my living room." And now I had to weigh my desire to win with my desire to see that fucking thing vanish from the face of the earth. Sadly, I knew what would win out.

Emmett whooped with joy. "I know just the person to make one! Thanks, Coach."

"Get the hell out of my sight before I change my mind." Em ran past me, smiling like he'd just won the lottery.

I sighed and jogged out to my car. At least I could get some payback now. I got the disk and hurried back inside. Emmett was wiping down the weight bench he'd abandoned in a mad frenzy when I left to head to the locker room. Jasper was back on the treadmill. I walked up to Emmett and dropped the disk on his bench.

"What's this?" he asked.

"What I told you about before." Emmett glanced at Jasper and smiled wide. Good, I'd shifted his focus for the moment.

"Why, GQ, you do love me. Presents!" He clutched his new prize to his chest. I knew he was dying to go see what was on it.

"Don't mistake not killing you for loving you. Have fun."

I turned and headed back to the locker room. Let Emmett start his plotting on someone else. I had my own plan moving ahead nicely. Revenge would definitely be sweet but winning the Super Bowl would be sweeter. I was going to focus on what was important now and let the offseason be about some fun with my girl. Nothing could be better than unwinding with her after a Super Bowl victory.

* * *

**A/N Many of you guessed the statue would end up in the locker room, but nobody guessed the sexy texts. You know Em had a blast with those! But now E&B have a plan to get back at Emmett. What do you think of it? Too mean? Will they go ahead and do it or will cooler heads prevail?**

**Are you ready for some football? I am! Playoffs kick off next week and we'll see how the Cards do and if the statue brings them luck. Poor Edward may be stuck with that thing for life! At least nobody knows it's him! **

**As you may already know, FF has changed its review policy so it all comes via PM. If your PMs are off, I can't reply and I don't think they're going back to the old system either. I also can't reply to some older reviews because of the format change apparently. I hate not responding to any reviews, but I'm stuck on this one! Know that I love hearing from you and if you don't get a reply, it's because of the PM or because you were signed in as anon. I know some of you do that without meaning to! Been there, done that myself.**

**I'm sad that the weekend is coming to a close but hopefully this left you with a smile! Thanks for reading!**

**PS A new chapter of Sideline Collision will post on Wednesday!  
**


	42. Chapter 40 Divisional Playoffs

**A/N I've got some cold/flu hybrid, so hopefully this makes sense. It does to me, but I'm on a Dayquil induced haze! Hope you like!**

First & Ten Chapter 40

BPOV

"Are you ready for this?"

I looked over at Buddy and smiled. "A staff meeting? I think I can handle it."

He grinned and wiggled his moustache. "But everybody's going to know."

"It's nothing new. I'm doing the same thing I've been doing; it'll just be official now. Some of them may hate me but…"

"But they're just jealous assholes. Good for you, Bella. I raised you right."

I laughed and poked his still considerable gut, though he'd lost a little bit already. "You didn't raise me at all."

"I beg to differ! You were a mere baby when I got my hands on you and look at you now! Cardinals' Beat Reporter Extraordinaire! You owe it all to me, kid. One day, you better write that when you're a nationally syndicated columnist."

I laughed harder at that ridiculousness. "There aren't any nationally syndicated sports columnists, Buddy. Or are you suggesting I ditch sports and become the next Dear Abby?"

He snorted and let out one of his big belly laughs. "Who would come to you for advice, unless it was on how to land the perfect man…wait a minute, never mind. You're totally going to be the next Dear Abby."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing, Buddy."

"Well, maybe for _Playboy_ or something." That earned him an elbow to the gut and he laughed and slung his arm around me. He knew how I felt about that _Playboy_ ridiculousness. "Seriously, there are syndicated sports columnists, they just write for magazines. _SI, ESPN, NFL Weekly_…someday, kiddo, you just might hit that league."

Would I? Could I? Maybe in a long time and more than likely because of my relationship with Edward. ESPN was already calling about me appearing on _Around the Horn_ or _Pardon the Interruption_. I wasn't sure if I wanted to and I damn well knew the only reason they wanted me was because of Edward. I needed to talk it over with Buddy and Ted. Edward said he didn't care and he'd love to see me on ESPN, in his typical supportive fashion.

"And if I did? Would it be because of me or because of Edward?"

Buddy stopped dead and pulled me into his office. "Are you really asking me that?"

"Um, yes?"

His brown eyes shot fire at me. "Do you think you got this job because of Edward?"

"No, of course not." Damn, he was pissed. I'd never seen Buddy mad before. "But you have to admit I backed into it because of your heart attack."

"Heart burn," he snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. "And what if I told you that this was always going to be my last year in the field and it was always going to be your job, Edward or no Edward?"

I felt like crap. "I didn't know that."

He sighed. "I wasn't ready to advertise that I was hanging it up, but it's been in the back of my mind for awhile. Ted knew he'd be moving up to the main desk and if anybody was gonna be editor here, it was me." That was true. "And you were my first and only choice to replace me."

"I'm sorry. I know you believe in me. I do too, it's just…"

"It's just ESPN and others giving you attention that has nothing to do with your writing. I get it, really I do. But you know what kid? What's wrong with using it? You go on those damn shows and you show them that you're not just some pretty arm candy for Edward Cullen. You're a damn good reporter that knows her stuff. Maybe Edward will get you in the door, but you're the one who will make them want you to stay at the party. You get my drift?"

Yeah, I actually did and he was right. I was letting those little jibes that had been shot my way by Dan, Rick and others get to me. I was going to go on _PTI_ and I was going to make Edward, Buddy, Ted and everyone else proud.

"Thanks, Buddy. You're the best boss anybody could ever have. I'll do _PTI_."

He smiled, his anger vanishing as quickly as it had come. "You better remember that. And of course you'll do _PTI_. _Around the Horn_ blows."

It really did. "Naturally. Plus, my first nationally syndicated column will be about you."

He chuckled and opened his door. "Damn right. And be sure to mention how devastatingly handsome I am as well as being an incredibly talented mentor."

"Goes without saying. I'll even use that picture I snapped of you with mustard on your shirt that I didn't send to Carol."

He shot me a mock glare. "You're fired."

I giggled. "You just said I was the best. You can't fire me now. I'm holding all the cards."

"Fired. No severance. And give me your phone so I can delete that picture."

"No way! That's my insurance. Work security! Doesn't get any better than that."

He shook his head. "You play dirty, Swan."

"You like it that way," I told him as we entered the conference room. Ted was already sitting at the head of the table. Paul, Seth, Brady and Colin were sitting nearby. I dropped into a chair and Buddy sat next to me.

"Where are the girls?" Ted demanded. What the hell? I was the only girl on the staff and here I was. Was I no longer female in his eyes? Bella Swan, one of the guys? That actually wouldn't be so bad, but what was he talking about?

"We're here!" Jessica and Lauren swept in and sat on my other side. What in the hell were they doing here?

"Hey, Bella!" I gave Lauren a confused smile as she whipped out her notebook and looked attentive. Jessica smiled but said nothing.

"As you know, playoff week has arrived. The Saints are coming to town and I need all of you this week. Bella, you're on the Cards as always. You have an interview with Coach Clapp scheduled?" I nodded. "And Cullen?" I nodded while Paul snickered. Ted looked down at his notes and I stuck my tongue out at Paul. "You'll be at every practice this week, file reports from the field. You stick with the team like glue. If anybody so much as stubs a toe in practice, I want it on the front page, you got me?"

"Yes, sir." There was a different buzz in the air for the playoffs. This was my first time being this actively involved. It was a little overwhelming.

"Paul, you're on the Saints. They'll be in town on Thursday, but before that I want you to do a full length story on their entire season, wins and losses, strengths and weaknesses. Talk to Peyton, Brees, Bush and anybody else you can get on the phone and get a sit down with them as well when they get to town."

"You got it." Paul looked very much like the cat that ate the canary.

"Seth, you're on the Bears/Giants game. I expect a preview column, comparing the strengths and weaknesses, comparison of their last game and analysis. Okay?"

Seth nodded and avoided looking at me. Nothing new there.

"Colin, you've got the AFC. We have divisional matchups there. Ravens/Steelers and Jets/Pats. Breakdown their games this season, last season's playoff matchups since they played then as well. We're going to give the AFC some real attention this year, since I fully expect the Cardinals to be playing one of those teams in the Super Bowl. You hear me?"

"Looking forward to it, Ted."

"Lauren, Jessica." Good, it was about time he explained what in the hell they were doing there. "Fox is coming to town. It's the playoffs. That means celebrities from their shows will be in town and in the stands. I expect you to be on top of anything and everything that happens in this town for the next two weeks. Get us some exclusives and you'll get to go to the Super Bowl with Swan and go to the parties." Lauren's eyes could not have gotten any bigger and I feared Jessica was about to pass out because she was holding her breath and her face was turning purple.

"We won't let you down, Ted. I've already got word that the cast of _Glee_ is coming to perform at the halftime show. I know where they're staying and I'll make damn sure to be wherever they are." Lauren's voice was filled with confidence. This was their time to shine as well, I guess.

"Sounds good. This is going to be a chaotic week and I don't expect next week to be any better. Buckle down and be prepared for some late, crazy hours." Ted looked around to see if there was any dissent and got none.

"Now, I have an announcement. I've been asked to step in as the new Editor-in-Chief next month. Buddy will be taking over as Sports Editor." Buddy grinned as whistles and cheers arose at that announcement. "Bella will be taking over as the Cardinals' Beat Reporter permanently."

I waited for a reaction. "Congrats, Bella!" Lauren's arms were around me and I hugged her back. Of course she supported me. Jessica grinned and patted my arm.

"Way to be, Swan. Just shield your eyes in those locker rooms." Paul smirked. Colin and Brady both said congratulations and didn't seem remotely bothered by my promotion. Seth didn't say anything, good or bad. I guess that was all I could hope for.

"Now that that's out of the way, get out of here and get busy!" Everybody stood, Buddy walking over to chat with Ted. Jessica and Lauren were talking a mile a minute. I heard various names of clubs and restaurants tossed around. I wondered if they were going to stake out every high end place they could in order to get the gossip. They'd love that.

I stepped into the hallway and a voice from behind stopped me before I could head to my desk. "Bella?"

I steeled myself and turned to face Seth. "Yeah?"

"Congratulations." I'm not sure what my expression was, but I know I was shocked as hell to hear that come out of his mouth.

"Thank you, Seth."

"Yeah, you're welcome." He started to walk past me and then stopped. "Sorry I was such a jerk. You're doing a good job and you deserve it."

I opened my mouth to reply, though I had no idea what to say, but he was already halfway down the hallway. I guess we'd never be friends again but at least we could be civil colleagues.

Paul slung an arm around me. "Awww, peace reigns."

"Shut up, Paul."

"No way, Bella. We're going head to head this week. My Saints' articles are going to kick your Cardinals' articles ass."

I laughed. "As if! And since your Saints will be going home losers this week, you can prepare to join them."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "You're awfully confident in your man."

"Damn right I am. There's nobody better."

Paul grinned. "Is he going to get an MVP trophy to back that up in a few weeks?"

God, I hoped so. Edward said he didn't care but I sure did. He had the stats, he had the wins and he had his team as the top seed in the playoffs. But there was stiff competition from Brady. Manning had flamed out against the Ravens last week and the Colts weren't themselves this year due to all the injuries. He'd managed to get them as far as he could, but his stats weren't all that. Brees was in the mix as well. Roethlisberger was a possibility. All were good, but this year at least, Edward was better. Hopefully the voters agreed with me.

"He will," I told Paul.

"Damn right. And even though I'm covering the wrong team this week, I'll be pulling for the right one. You make sure your guy has his head in the game."

That wouldn't be a problem. After Edward went back to work last week, it had been all business. Well, all business except that he'd called a locksmith and had our locks changed. He wasn't taking any chances with Emmett or Jasper it seemed. I couldn't believe my mother's bust was in the locker room, but then again, why was I surprised? She was quite thrilled when I told her that it had turned up and was in a place of importance. Hopefully that would keep her from crafting another one.

Every night Edward had been watching game film, with me at his side, talking about even the most minute errors. We'd watched the playoffs and as soon as the Saints had effectively knocked off the Giants, Edward was back in the media room with copies of every single one of their games, watching the defensive plays over and over. He was already ready and he still had nearly a week.

I laughed. "That won't be a problem."

"Good. See you on the battle field, Swan."

I laughed and waved Paul away. It was time to get to work.

Xoxoxoxox

"I've got it!" Alice was beyond herself with excitement as she thrust a letter across the table at me. Our boyfriends were keeping very late hours this week and we'd decided to get together for dinner rather than spend the evening alone.

I caught the paper and looked at it. She was a wonder. The letter legitimately looked like something that might have come from _Dancing with the Stars. _It was a very official looking query letter gauging Edward's interest in participating on the show. Rose peered over my shoulder.

"This looks great, Alice! In another life you could have been an excellent forger."

She giggled at Rose's observation. "In another life, I was. I hooked this one up with a fabulous fake ID when we were eighteen."

I nodded, laughing. "She did. We used those things without a problem until we were actually legal."

Alice sat back, smiling smugly. "I've got connections." I rolled my eyes. Her connections were likely one her billion exes. I did not miss the days of the revolving door of boyfriends. Jasper, sneaky key giver that he might be, was the right guy for her.

"So, what's the plan then?" Rose asked, cutting into her chicken.

"Well, I think Bella should take this letter home, show Edward and then let slip to one of her reporter pals that _Dancing_ is after her boy. You could get Buddy or someone to ask about it at the press conference after the game, right?"

Of course I could, so long as all the football stuff got asked first. "Yeah, not a problem."

"That will plant the seed," Alice told us. "Then you need to get to work on him, Rose. Start talking about what a great show it is and the kind of attention that it could get if Edward were to do it. Get him worked up, which I'm sure you have no problem doing."

Rose's lavender eyes gleamed. "Getting Emmett worked up happens to be a specialty of mine."

I giggled and shook my head. "No doubt about it, especially if you're still cutting him off."

"Cutting him off?" She sighed. "I don't even have to try right now. He's all about football."

"You too?" I asked. It wasn't that Edward wasn't still attentive to me and my needs, but our marathon sex session after my parents left was the last time we'd spent a long time making love. I couldn't complain, though. He still took care of me, just more quickly than usual.

"Hell yes, this is what they're like during the playoffs. Focus, focus, focus. I mean, I get it, but the least he could be doing is trying to get into my pants." Rose huffed. "I want to get the joy of rejecting him. He still owes me."

"Jasper's all focused on the game. Well, that and pouting over Edward taking away his key." She giggled. "Seriously, you'd think Edward told him they weren't going to be friends anymore."

I joined in her laughter. "They're ridiculous. Did you know that he came home on Wednesday night and had a locksmith come out at 10 PM to change our locks? He's not even trusting that Emmett didn't make a copy of the key, even though I don't think he had the time."

Rose smirked. "Of course he made a key. Well, he made an impression of it anyway. I have a mold that I have to use now and then for cars. Changing the locks was a very good idea."

I shuddered to think of what else Emmett could have done if left to his own devices with a key to our condo. Nothing good could come of that.

"Okay, so we plant the seed now. When Emmett expresses an interest, Rose sends him to Alice to start the ball rolling since they've supposedly been in contact with her already." Alice nodded. "She says they're interested but they'd like to see an audition video. Cue getting him to dance and then we send it off, except not. Alice tells him they weren't impressed and then the video shows up at the wedding."

"Wait a minute! Not the wedding." Alice shook her head vehemently. "We'll do it at the rehearsal dinner. Less formal."

I glanced at Rose who shrugged. "I don't really care either way, but I suppose my parents would be less irritated if it were at the rehearsal dinner."

"Alright, rehearsal dinner then. And maybe Edward can make it reappear during the season, just like Jasper's will."

Alice laughed. "He's so clueless. He's got it coming though. I'm surprised Emmett hasn't used the DVD yet."

Rose chuckled. "He's waiting until after this game. He's watched it a few times and I think he's working on something." Of course he was. He wouldn't be Emmett if he wasn't.

"Okay, then. We'll get the ball rolling." Emmett had it coming.

"This is going to be fun!" Alice squealed. She loved outsmarting Emmett. "Now, let's talk wedding." And she was off. I tried to focus but really I wanted to go home and see if Edward was back yet. I missed him.

Xoxoxoxox

"Edward? Are you here?" I knew he was since his car was in its spot when I came in, but I got no response. I rolled my eyes and headed to the media room. There he was, watching the Saints' defense yet again. He was focused on a stunt by Alex Brown, who executed a beautiful turn and escaped Sam Baker of the Falcons before planting Matt Ryan into the ground for a killer sack. The Saints' D-line had destroyed the Falcons' O-line last week.

Edward had a scowl on his face as he rewound, watched and rewound again. He was focused and sexy as all hell. I went around the couch and dropped down next to him.

"Hi," I said softly.

Edward turned and gave me a tired smile. "Hi, sweetheart. Did you have fun with the girls?" He paused the tape and opened his arms to me. I leaned into him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I did. Alice has a great letter written up inviting you to join _Dancing with the Stars_. She wants me to leak the info to Buddy or Ronnie and have them ask you about it after the game."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "And what am I supposed to say?"

"That you haven't heard anything about it but you're not interested. We'll do the rest."

He laughed and kissed my temple. "I can manage that."

"How was film study?"

"Long. And there's still a ton to do before Sunday."

I stroked his cheek. "You've got this, Edward. You're more ready than you've ever been."

He blew out a breath. "I want this, Bella. So badly I can taste it. Why'd we have to get stuck with the defending champs?"

"Luck of the draw, I guess. I know they've been there before, Edward, but you're the hungry one. They've got their rings. This is your year."

He smiled. "I love your confidence in me."

"You're my guy. Of course I believe in you." His smile got even wider and he kissed me hard. "Well, thank you for that," I said breathlessly when he released my lips.

"Thank you for believing in me. I can't imagine doing this without you."

I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder. "You've done it without me the past two seasons."

He kissed the top of my head. "Yes, but it's more fun doing it with you and I just feel better about things with you here."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Good, you should. Now let's run that tape together and figure out how to defend that pass rush."

Edward smiled down at me. "God, I adore you. You were made for me."

"Yes, I was. Roll it." He hit play and pulled me closer. This, right here, was the perfect way to end the night. Watching football with my boyfriend, helping him figure out how to win his game. To say my life had changed for the better in the past few months was the understatement of the century.

"Play it again, I think he's got the snap count."

Edward laughed and rewound the tape. Yeah, I was sure of it. "Mix it up on Sunday; throw in some new words and cadences."

Edward grinned. "Maybe I'll throw your name in there, confuse the hell out of them."

"Just as long as you don't confuse yourself and think Emmett's hot ass is mine." He tickled my side and I shrieked.

"That could never happen. Your ass is way hotter."

I giggled and poked him. "Don't you forget it."

He pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him, and cupped said ass in his hands. "I think I'd better remind myself to be sure."

"By all means, Cullen. Emmett would enjoy it entirely too much if you were to grab his ass instead of the ball."

He squeezed my cheeks and grinned. "You've got that right. Thanks for the refresher."

I laughed. "I'll refresh you more later, after we're done breaking this down."

He chuckled. "Keeping me on the straight and narrow, Bella?"

"It's definitely straight, but not remotely narrow." I thrust against him and his eyes got dark. "Now, let's get to work." I climbed off his lap and he sighed.

"Tease."

"Absolutely not, I'll make good on it, once we're done here. So you better start it again."

Edward grumbled but started the tape. "Mean."

"You want to win, don't you?" I poked his side again and he slung his arm around me.

"Yes."

"Then listen to me and you'll win both me and the game."

"I thought I already won you." He gave me that lopsided, confident grin that always turned me to jelly.

"You did. But you can claim your prize after we're done."

"I do like prizes. Let's do this." The tape was rolling and his focus was soon back. I loved his concentration on the game and also on me. I'd be sure to get his full attention back later. It was time to get to work and help my man get to the Super Bowl.

Xoxoxoxox

The air was electric. I could feel it in the press box. The crowd was already at fever pitch and the team hadn't even hit the field yet. I wore another red blouse to show my silent support for Edward, plus I had the number ten on my hip again. Edward had had a very good time helping me apply it to my skin. Pretty soon I'd have to get the real one. His reaction to it was incredibly sexy.

"How about this, kid?" Buddy put a hand on my back and leaned forward to check out the stadium. "I've only seen it like this a couple years ago when Warner got us to the big game. Just wait until next weekend. This place will be a madhouse."

I grinned at him. "I love your confidence. Maybe Edward can repeat that, but get the win this time."

Buddy's eyes went glassy. "That was a hell of a Super Bowl. One of the best I've ever been to. Came down to the last play. You can't ask for more than that."

I could. I wanted Edward to take that field in Miami and ram the ball down the throat of whatever AFC team was unlucky enough to face him in the big game. I wanted him to win by 30. I knew it wasn't realistic, but damned if it wouldn't be fantastic if it happened.

Ronnie came down to join us, slapping Buddy on the back and squeezing my hand as he sat on my left side. "Can you believe this? No matter how many playoff games I go to, it always feels like the first time. Is your boy ready to take us to the big dance?"

Well, there wasn't a more perfect opportunity than that, was there? "He sure is. He may be dancing in the offseason too." I giggled and looked around like I was afraid that someone had overheard.

"What does that mean?" Ronnie was leaning forward eagerly. Such a gossip. Buddy was clearly paying close attention as well.

"It means that _Dancing with the Stars _is apparently interested in Edward coming on their show."

Buddy let out a loud laugh. "Oh, that's priceless. Is he going to do it?"

I shrugged and grinned. "Why don't you ask him?"

Buddy's brown eyes narrowed at me. "You're up to something."

I smiled innocently.

"I'll ask," Ronnie said. Victory was mine.

I giggled. "You do that."

The opening strains of "Crazy Train" started and the crowd got to its feet as the Cardinals ran out onto the field. The announcer introduced the offensive starters, starting with Emmett, whose smile was a mile wide as he ran out onto the field, waving his arms in the air and inciting the crowd into an absolute frenzy. Emmett was adored here and he was basking in it.

Sam and the rest of the O-line were introduced, and then came Tyler Crowley and Ben Cheney, as well as Hightower and the rest of the backs. Jasper was next and the crowd roared again. He smiled but his blue eyes were hard and focused on the Jumbotron. Fitzgerald got a loud roar, as did Breaston and then it was time.

"Ladies and gentleman, your starting quarterback, number ten, Edward Cullen." The place was deafening. Flashbulbs were going off everywhere I looked. People were on their feet, stomping and screaming, cheering on my boyfriend. Goosebumps rose on my arms as he ran through the line of players, slapping hands. If I'd thought Jasper looked focused, I was dead wrong. Edward's jaw was set, his expression was calm and serious. He looked like he couldn't even hear the crowd around him. He jogged to the sideline and immediately started speaking with Coach Clapp.

"Oh yeah, he's ready," Buddy murmured, clapping his hands. "This is going to be a hell of a game."

It seemed that it would be. Edward went out to midfield with Jasper, Emmett, Dockett and Fitzgerald, shaking hands with Drew Brees. The Saints called tails and lost the toss, which set the Cardinal fans to celebrating again. Edward elected to take the ball first in the second half, choosing to be the defense out on the field first. They shook hands again and jogged to the sideline while Feely and the special teams set up to kick the ball off.

The always dangerous Reggie Bush was in the backfield. I knew the Cards' special teams had been working all week on making sure they didn't let the elusive runner by, but Bush had the ability to break one at any time. I held my breath as the ball sailed down to him at the 8-yard line. He ran straight up the field and was brought down at the 32. Not great, but at least not a touchdown.

Brees and his team took the field with all the confidence and swagger of a defending champion. I sat on the edge of my seat. They opened the drive with a handoff to Chris Ivory that went for 2 yards. Another handoff gained 3 yards and it was 3rd and 5. Brees dropped back to throw and the O-line held strong for him as he completed a 17 yard pass to Devery Henderson. I groaned, as did several members of the press box. First down at the Cards' 48-yard line.

The Saints picked up a quick first down on a screen pass to Bush on the next play, gaining 12. The Cards defense managed to stuff the run on first down and held them to a 3 yard gain on a dump pass to Bush when the receivers were all covered. Third and seven from the 32. The pass to Lance Moore was broken up by Adrian Wilson and the Saints were forced to settle for a field goal.

"Not bad," Buddy muttered. No, but the defense had to be better than that if we were going to win.

Edward got the ball on his own 16 when Breaston stupidly ran the ball out of the back of the end zone. I wanted to yell but it was only 4 yards difference I guess. Unlike me, my boyfriend was all business, calling out plays to his team, directing his players to where he wanted to be and pointing out a potential corner blitz when he saw Jabari Greer cheating up toward the line. God, he was beautiful when he was out on that field. Well, at all times, but especially when he was being authoritative and sexy.

He started off with a screen pass to Cheney that went for 7 yards. A handoff to Crowley picked up a first down with a yard to spare and then Edward dropped back. Emmett kept Grant on a leash and Fitzgerald got a step on Greer. That was all Edward needed. He threw a perfect pass into Larry's waiting hands. Greer caught up to him at the Saints' 13-yard line. Edward dropped back and fired a dart to Jasper at the right hash of the goal line. He stretched across and the Cards had the first touchdown of the day.

The crowd was roaring and Edward finally had a half-smile on his face for a second, which quickly faded back to that look of complete concentration that I found so attractive. Win or lose, I was jumping his ass as soon as we got home.

Buddy fist pumped as I quickly typed in my notes about the first possession. It was hard not to get too swept up in the excitement of the game and stay on task, but I had no choice. Buddy's moustache twitched as I typed furiously.

"Having issues, Bella?"

"Shut up or I won't look the other way when you sneak off to get a hot dog," I told him. He immediately looked contrite and I laughed. "Caught ya."

"Yeah, yeah. Just watch the game; I don't want to have to actually work or anything."

Jerk. I elbowed him as I finished documenting the drive.

The Saints took the field again and the ball sailed into Bush's waiting arms. He made the classic mistake of starting to run before he'd secured it and the ball was out. He dove for it and so did several Cardinals that were trying to make it downfield to tackle him. A huge pile up ensued and the refs dove into the fray, pulling back bodies. I held my breath as I waited for the signal. Ed Hochuli threw his giant arm in the direction of the Cardinals end zone and the crowd went nuts. Charles Ali came out of the pile with the ball.

The Cardinals took possession at the 13-yard line and one play later, it was 14-3 Cardinals as Cheney outleaped the Saints' defenders to come down with the ball. Bush lined up in the backfield again and the crowd roared as Feely kicked the ball off again. This time, Bush juked right and then left, leaving Cardinals players in his dust as he took the ball to the house. The air of celebration quickly deflated as the game was now 14-10.

The Cardinals next drive started at the 22 but stalled around midfield when Edward threw the ball away to avoid a sack by Will Smith. The Cards punted the ball to the 5-yard line. The crowd roared as the Saints took the field, the defense pumping them up as they waved their arms around. The stadium was rocking but quickly silenced when Brees completed a 32 yard pass to Meachem. A series of quick passes and runs had the Saints at first and goal from the 7. The defense stuffed the run on first down, but a pass right down the middle to a wide open David Thomas had the Saints going into the locker room at halftime with a 17-14 lead.

I watched Edward's face as the cameras focused on him. That concentration and confidence was still there. Good. It was anybody's game at this point. He went into the locker room and I worked on my article, hoping against hope that I could start the next paragraph with a commentary about how the Cards turned things around in the half.

"The defense needs to tighten up, but we're right in this thing," Ronnie announced as he stood and stretched. "Bella, you want a drink? Some food?"

I couldn't eat now if my life depended on it. There was a huge knot in my stomach. "No, but I'll take a Diet Coke."

"Sure thing. Buddy?"

"I'm coming with you." He patted my shoulder as he stood to stand. "He's got this," he murmured as the two men walked away from me.

I checked my phone and saw that I had a text message from Alice. "The sinners are going down." I laughed and texted her back that I hoped so and closed my eyes, sending up a silent prayer. The Bears had won their game last night and there was nothing that Edward wanted more than another shot at them.

Before I knew it, the guys were back and Edward was on the sidelines throwing a few warm up passes with Jasper to get his arm loose again. He was so perfect and beautiful that he took my breath away.

The Saints kicked off and Breaston broke a nice return all the way to the Cards' 38. Edward took the field and directed a beautiful drive, throwing a series of short passes to Cheney and Crowley while the defense constantly bit on play fakes as Jasper and Fitzgerald kept going long. When they reached the Saints' 36, Edward took a five-step drop. The Saints were playing a short field based on the past few plays and Edward let the ball fly. Jasper brought it in at the five and streaked into the end zone. Just like that, we had the lead.

The Saints got the ball on their own 20 due to a touchback. Brees completed a 13 yard pass to Henderson followed by a 5 yarder to Betts. He dropped back to pass and Dockett broke through the line, planting Brees hard into the ground and jarring the ball loose. There was a scramble for the ball and AJ Jefferson came out with it for the Cards.

The ball was on the Saints 28 and Edward completed a short pass to Cheney for a gain of 4 followed by a 7-yarder to Breaston for the first down at the 17. He went trips wide on the next play, sending all 3 wide receivers to the left side. The defense jumped around trying to cover it and went offsides. 1st down from the 12. They went back to the I-formation and Edward faked a handoff to Crowley. The defense bit on it and Cheney was left wide open for another touchdown on the left side of the end zone. 28-17 after the kick.

The Saints got a field goal on their next possession, narrowing the gap to a TD and two-point conversion difference. Edward got the ball on the 27-yard line and sidestepped a blitz, completing a pass to Fitzgerald at midfield. Three plays later they were in the end zone again and the game was effectively over when Brees threw a pick that got returned for a TD. It was 42-20 with only three minutes left. A true beatdown, just like I'd hoped.

The clock ticked down at the Saints piled up some garbage yards. The defense stopped them on 4th and goal from the 9-yard line and the game was done. Buddy let out a loud whoop and pulled me to my feet, crushing me in one of his bear hugs.

"That was a hell of a game!" It really was. We packed up our stuff and headed to the press conference.

Coach Clapp was there, beaming like he'd already won the Super Bowl. Edward was next to him and Emmett had the early comers laughing their ass off as he talked about his blocks were the key to the game. Edward's eyes met mine as I entered the room and he shot me my favorite smile, making my knees weak. He was sweaty and sexy, still in his uniform but minus the pads. I wanted to lick him.

Questions were fired fast and furiously. "Did you think at halftime that you'd come out and shut them down in the second half?"

Edward shook his head. "We knew we had a good game plan and we just needed to execute it. Brees is a great quarterback and we weren't about to rattle him out there. We just had to keep the ball and we got a few turnovers and that was that."

Emmett was asked about handling Grant and Smith and he laughed. "They weren't getting around me. Nobody touches my boy when I'm out on that field."

Several more questions and then Ronnie raised his hand. "Edward, rumor has it that _Dancing with the_ _Stars_ is after you to join this show after this season. Is there any truth to that?" Emmett had been joking around with Darnell Dockett but his head snapped up at the question.

"What?" he asked at the same time that Edward shook his head.

"Not that I know of. If they're interested, I'm flattered but dancing isn't my thing." Emmett scowled and murmured something under his breath. Ha, we had him! Edward's lips twitched but he managed to keep a calm expression.

After a few more questions, the press conference was over and I made my way to the locker room. Darnell waved me he in when he saw me standing there. "Everyone's decent, or as decent as they'll ever be," he told me with a grin.

I grinned back and went to find Edward. He was standing next to his locker and watching with a sour look on his face as Emmett and the Coach both rubbed their hands over his torso. "I told you it was good luck!" Emmett shouted.

Coach threw back his head and laughed. "You just may be right, McCarty. You might hold on to your money yet." The coach gave it a final caress and went into his office.

Emmett saw me and grinned. "Hey, Bella, want to give it a rub?"

Yes, I very much did, but I wasn't standing for the fake thing. I'd take the real one. "No, thanks," I told him.

I turned to Edward and held up my notebook. "How do you feel?" I asked him.

He grinned and touched my hand quickly when nobody was looking. "Like a winner." He was. We both were. Two more games to go.

* * *

**A/N One game down, one game to go before the big game. And 2 chapters and 1 epi to go for this story! Plus, you know, a lot of outtakes I've no doubt! But we're getting there. Hope you enjoyed the game as much as I did! And good news, we're gonna be all EPOV from here on out, unless of course I decide to slip some B in for a partial chapter. I know the majority of you prefer hearing from him! :)**

**Thanks, as always, for reading! See you next week with the NFC Championship game! Go Cards!  
**


	43. Chapter 41 Conference Championship

First & Ten Chapter 41

EPOV

"Bella?" It had taken longer than I wanted to get out of the training facility after the game. My teammates had been buoyant and wanted to celebrate, and then Coach wanted to load me full of information about the Bears.

I'd texted Bella to go ahead and eat without me but I'd felt terrible about it. I wanted to celebrate the win with my girl. Even though we'd spent every night together going over film, I missed just being. Three more weeks and we'd get some time. Well, more like four if we won the Super Bowl. There'd be loads of press and appearances to do after. Then I was whisking her away to Hawaii for as long as her work would allow. It was hard to believe it'd be our first vacation.

Bella didn't answer my call and I sighed. She'd probably fallen asleep waiting for me. I locked the front door and tossed my keys on the side table before heading into the bedroom. She'd left the light on for me and I poked my head in to see if she was sleeping or just hadn't heard me.

She wasn't sleeping. And she must have heard me, because she was lying on our bed, her body tilted toward me, propped up on her left arm. She was wearing my jersey and what appeared to be nothing else, as she'd let it ride high up on her right thigh, high enough to see the number ten I'd helped her affix to her body. My cock instantly responded and I found myself incapable of moving from the doorway.

"Hi, there," Bella said in some sexy purr I'd yet to hear her use before. I was a goner.

"Hi, sweetheart. Is this for me?" It had to be, or I would die.

She laughed and tossed back her hair. "What do you think?" Her fingers trailed over her right hip and dipped down to trace my number. So fucking hot.

I took a step forward and stopped. "I think it better be."

Bella licked her lips and I whimpered. Yes, I fucking whimpered. She was so hot and it felt like it'd been so long.

"And if it's not?"

I walked to the edge of the bed and looked down at her. She smiled up at me in challenge. "Then you better resolve yourself to the fact that it's going to be." I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it across the room. Bella gasped softly, her eyes immediately going to my abs as they always did when I was shirtless. I bit back a laugh. She was so predictable. Well, not that predictable, obviously, as I hadn't anticipated her waiting quite this way, but it was the best surprise in the world.

She titled her head back and her brown eyes met mine. "Maybe I thought you deserved a reward for playing so well."

Damn right I did. Especially a sexy reward. I unbuttoned my jeans and tugged them off impatiently. "I like rewards."

Bella laughed. "And here I thought you played because you loved the game."

She rolled over and I lowered myself on top of her, caging her between my arms. "That used to be the case but now I'm all about the glory." I rubbed my cock against her and watched her eyes go dark.

Bella reached up and put her arms around my neck. "Damn it, I've turned you into a diva."

I laughed and bent to kiss her, taking my time and just brushing her lips lightly with mine before I pressed them firmly against hers. She moaned and opened her mouth to me. Our tongues met lazily as I lowered myself down further, letting our bodies touch the way they wanted to.

Her fingers wound into my hair and she held my lips against hers, kissing me softly before she bit my lip and released it. "What was that for?" I asked, running my tongue over it.

"Just trying to bring you back down to earth before you start making ridiculous demands like me having to feed you peeled grapes while kneeling on a purple pillow at your feet or something."

She never ceased to amaze me. I barked out a laugh. "Well, I must admit the mental image is certainly working for me." Her mouth dropped open and she smacked my back. "But the pillow would be red, naturally. And you'd be naked."

Bella snorted. "I'm always naked in your scenarios."

"This is your scenario. I'm just improving it."

She pouted and I couldn't resist, so I kissed her fat little lip. "You're too cute."

"Cute?" She raised a brow and gestured down at her body. "This is cute?"

"No. Absolutely not. It's sexy as hell. You nearly killed me when I walked in the door. You should give a guy a little warning."

She laughed. "I wanted to surprise you. You had a long day and I thought maybe you'd enjoy a little down time."

"More like up time," I told her and she giggled again as I pressed my cock against her. "As you can clearly see."

"Well, I can't really see, because your boxers are in the way." I grinned and raised myself up so she could slip her hands down and start to tug them off me. When she couldn't reach any further, I slid an arm back to help her and pulled them the rest of the way off.

"Is that better?"

Bella eyed me hungrily. "Yes. Much better."

"You look incredibly sexy in my jersey. Perhaps you can wear that whenever I don't want you to be naked with my diva demands."

She grinned. "And when might that be?"

Good question. "Uh, when people come over?"

"So, I can wear this and nothing else when people come over? That's fun."

I growled and buried my face in her neck. "You can't." I nipped at her as she laughed and wiggled beneath me. "Just for me."

She ran her fingers through my hair. "Of course, just for you." I lifted my head and smiled down at her.

"You know, I didn't get to rub your torso for luck," she told me. I scowled and she giggled. "This torso, not the fake one. This one is all mine."

"Damn right it is." I rolled us over so that she was on top of me. She crossed her arms on my chest and rested her head on her hands. "Did you know that every single member of my team, including Jasper, by the way, rubbed that thing before and after the game? Em has them all believing it's our good luck charm."

She giggled and blew me a kiss when I glared at her. "Well, it is a funny image. And we're paying him back."

I moved my hands down her back and she arched against me. "This is true. I loved when Ronnie asked me that question about _Dancing_."

Bella gasped as I traced a finger along her spine. "He fell for it, for sure."

I smirked. "As soon as we were alone he asked me if it was true. I told him I got a letter but I hadn't spoken to anybody about it."

"Good. It'll drive him nuts." Bella looked thoroughly satisfied as she pushed off my chest and straddled me. "Now, about rubbing that torso of yours."

She was so sexy. "What about it?"

Her hands glided over my pecs and down my abs, as she lightly moved her finger over my body. "I'm rubbing it. Do you think I'll get my wish?"

I pursed my lips and studied her. "What might your wish be?"

"Hmm." Bella kept caressing me as she thought about what she supposedly wanted. "I could use a new office chair." I laughed and she bounced a little with my motion.

"That seems rather minor to waste a good wish on," I told her.

Her lips twitched. "True. Rose was telling me about this convertible red BMW she thought I'd look great driving. That's a pretty good thing to wish for, right?" She scooted down and ran her tongue over my stomach, tracing my abs with it and making me groan.

"That's better I suppose." My hands were in her hair now, tugging lightly as she tickled me with her hot mouth.

"Or…" she paused as she licked my right nipple and then my left. So fucking hot.

"Or?" I asked.

"Or maybe I could wish that my sexy boyfriend would fuck me tonight." She reached between us and grabbed my cock, pumping it with her capable hands.

"That's the one," I choked out, thrusting into her hands.

Bella ran her thumb over the tip of my cock and smiled down at me. "You think so? That's better than a new car?"

"More reliable," I told her, desperate to be inside her before she made me come like an inexperienced schoolboy.

"Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow as she released my cock and reached down to pull off my jersey.

"Oh yes. You can't trust the car, but I will give you a smooth ride every single time." The jersey was up and off and her beautiful breasts were right there so I reached up and grabbed them, rubbing my thumbs over her nipples.

"Not even a new car? It comes with a warrantee doesn't it?"

She was such a tease. I loved it. I pushed off the bed and rolled us so she was beneath me again. "So do I. Satisfaction guaranteed."

"Is that so?" She licked her lips again. "Well, I guess hot sex with my boyfriend will be my wish then, seeing as car dealers aren't open at this hour."

"You do wonders for my ego, you know that?" I grinned down at her and she laughed and looped her arms around me again.

"Just making sure you don't become a diva."

"Thanks for keeping me in line."

She giggled and wrapped her legs around my waist, rubbing her pussy against Zeus. "Thank you for making my wish come true."

"Don't thank me, thank the torso."

She pressed her hands to my chest. "Thank you, beloved torso that is nothing like that one being stroked by many a man and my mother. Thank God for that."

"Hey! Don't bring that up when I'm about to make love to you. Your wish might go unfulfilled now."

Bella sighed. "Then I guess I'll get that car. Such a travesty."

"I'll buy you the damn car if you stop talking about it and let me have you."

She laughed and touched my cheek. "I don't want the car. I only want you."

I didn't know how she did it, but she could take me from exasperated to excited in a tenth of a second. I rubbed my cock against her and watched as her head fell back in surrender. "Now, Edward." I slid inside her and marveled at just how perfect it felt each and every time. Making love to Bella would never get old, which was a damn good thing since I planned on spending a good six or seven decades with her.

I rocked slowly in and out of her as she moved her hips up to meet me, gripping me with her legs, our bodies moving in an easy rhythm. Her eyes held steady on mine as I brought my lips to hers, giving her long, slow kisses just like my strokes inside her. She moaned softly and I felt the vibration against my lips, which made me smile. I loved Bella's moans.

Her movements became a little more frantic, so I reached back and pulled her legs from around my waist. "What?" she started to protest, but I brought her legs up and hooked them over my shoulders, before I thrust deep inside her. Her moan got a lot louder then and I grinned as I pounded my cock inside her.

"You did wish to be fucked, didn't you?" Bella nodded, her mouth open as she panted below me. I thrust harder, watching her breasts bounce as my cock moved in and out of her quickly. Her moans were louder and her body was going wild beneath me. I got so fucking deep this way. My body slapped against hers, the sounds of good, hard sex and Bella's moans all that I could hear. The best sounds in the world as far as I was concerned.

Bella screamed my name as she tightened around me. It was hard to move when she gripped me so tightly but I kept going, loving the way her walls felt clamped around me. A few thrusts later and I was joining her, coming deep inside her as she continued to spasm around me. My muscles were screaming at me when I finished, but I didn't give a damn. I lowered her legs and collapsed on top of her.

"Jesus, Edward, that was…" Bella broke off and shrugged.

I laughed and kissed her right breast, laying my head on her left. "What you wished for?"

"Yeah," she replied breathlessly.

"You can ask for that particular act any time you like," I told her, finally having enough strength to lift myself off her and roll us so that her head was on my shoulder.

"Okay. I love my private, lucky torso."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "It loves you too."

"This was a good day," she told me, stroking said torso lightly.

"It was. And an even better night." She glanced up at me and smiled. "I love that you were there watching me win today."

"I loved watching you. Not cheering was awfully hard. I'm afraid that Buddy and I were a bit biased in the end."

I smiled. "I won't tell."

"You better not." She relaxed against me. "And you better win again next week so we can have another lucky chest rubbing."

"Well, with incentive like that, how could I lose?" She was all the luck I'd ever need. I tightened my arms around her and closed my eyes. "I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you, Edward Cullen." And with that, I was a winner already.

Xoxoxoxox

Every day that went by, we got more and more tense. Coach was driving us nuts with how good the Bears were and telling us that we barely squeaked by when we beat them in Chicago and we had to be ten times better now. They were hitting on all cylinders and we were getting lucky out there, or least that's how he made it sound.

"He's pissing me right the hell off," Jasper muttered, scowling as Coach went into yet another tirade about how we should have lost last week. Winning by twenty-two was apparently nothing in his book.

"He doesn't want us to blow it. Aren't you the one that's supposed to get people, Dr. Phil? He's trying to motivate us."

"He's making me tense. We know what we're doing." Jasper crossed his arms and looked like a little kid.

I snorted. "I think something else is making you tense."

Jasper grunted. "No damn down time."

"Hey, if we win this week, we'll have a few days off."

"As if. Are you going to sit around at home watching TV or tape on whomever the AFC is sending to the Super Bowl?"

I didn't say anything, because we both knew the answer to that question. If we were heading to the Super Bowl, I was going to be ready.

Emmett poked Jasper from his other side. "Stop your bitching, Jasmine. It's time for film study." His face was deadly serious and Jasper and I both stared at him like he'd grown another head. Emmett was the last person to be interested in these endless meetings. He was really taking this seriously.

"We won't get those lucky fumbles and bounces this week, boys. You can't rely on them. The Bears are more disciplined." Than the defending champs? I didn't think so and rolled my eyes at his rhetoric. "Cutler will be on. We've got to get after him hard. Try to pressure him into a bad throw. Make it happen, don't just hope it happens! Marty, run the film!"

I sat back and got ready for more mindless film study. I already had these tapes memorized, but maybe I'd see something new this time. Coach stood up next to the white canvas, ready to point out each minute thing that he saw for us to attempt to take advantage of. Marty pressed play and the lights went down as the film started.

Emmett sat forward eagerly and Jasper shot me a look that said what the fuck is up with him? I shrugged. If there was one thing Emmett was serious about, it was football. Clearly he was caught up in the moment. That, or…

Before I could even finish the thought, music boomed out of the speakers. It was in Spanish but it was familiar and then all of a sudden, there was Jasper, a tense smile on his face as he donned jeans, a blue button down shirt and a black leather vest.

"Rico…..Suave." Holy shit. The room exploded into laughter as Jasper walked down the runway, looking terrified, while Rico Suave played in the background. He hit the end of the runway and tried some Blue Steel look that completely failed but was absolutely hilarious. The real Jasper was pale as hell next to me, his mouth wide open as he watched the video in horror.

"What the hell is this? Whitlock, you looking for a second career?" Coach demanded, smacking the screen with his pointer stick. The video cut away and the next thing we saw was Jasper, still in the vest and jeans, but minus a shirt underneath. I was laughing so hard I thought my stomach was going to split open as "I'm Too Sexy" started up.

"You're too sexy for your shirt," Emmett told him.

Jasper slunk down in his seat. "Fuck you both."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Key Master," I murmured. He glared at me but couldn't really respond to that one.

"Looking good, Whitlock!" Darnell was stomping his giant feet.

Coach pointed at Jasper's bare chest. "Who wears a vest without a shirt?" Fashion show Jasper had grown more comfortable by that point. He strutted down the stage, posed, turned and sauntered back.

"You're a natural," I told him.

Emmett chortled. "You would know." And then, horror of horrors, there I was, in only my underwear, standing around getting oiled up for my magazine shoot.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" I demanded. There was no video made, I was sure of it. Everybody was roaring with laughter. Jasper finally cracked a smile, now that I was in the same boat.

"You're too sexy for this song," Emmett replied. The song ended and "I Touch Myself" came on next. Jesus. The next clips were me, then Jasper, then me again, one humiliating shot after another. He also had Darnell's infamous shower tape mixed into the bunch. Coach was staring at it with sick fascination.

"Hey!" Darnell yelled.

"I've clearly got to give you guys more to do," he told us, shaking his head but not stopping the damn video.

Jasper was in a bathing suit, carrying a beach ball. I was in my underwear, leaning against a wall, looking thoroughly irritated. "Jeez, Cullen, some model you are." Fuck you, Adrian.

Jasper tossed the ball to a grinning Alice and smiled. "Awww, do you have those little floaties for when you get into the pool?" Even our fucking kicker was getting in on the ribbing. Emmett was on the floor he was laughing so hard. Any remorse I might have felt about setting him up was gone.

The video finally ended with Jasper on stage with a bunch of other half naked men, looking very much like he was starring in some random Broadway show.

"Turn on the lights," Coach demanded. Marty hurried to do so. He stood in the front of the room, his face immobile. "Alright, we had our fun. Girls, did you need to hit make up before we do some real work?" He looked at me and Jasper expectantly. Neither of us responded. "Okay, then. Put in the real tape, please. McCarty, you owe me two hundred pushups."

"Yes, El Capitan!" Emmett shouted from his place on the floor.

"Where in the hell did you get that video?" I demanded, glaring down at him.

Emmett just grinned and shrugged. "Money talks, Calvin. You're just lucky I didn't turn it into a money making enterprise. The making of the underwear ad DVD. Tell me I wouldn't be a millionaire, well, more of one, if I released it?" I couldn't argue. Early reports from the sales team indicated that the underwear line was going to be my most lucrative venture yet and it was women doing the ordering. Still, I had an idea.

I nudged Jasper, who was still bright red. "You know what must really kill him? There was plenty of video of us to be found, but nobody wants him for anything."

"Yes, they do!" That got to him. Ha! Emmett stood up and glared down at me. "Just you wait and see."

Jasper smirked. "I don't know, Emmett. It seems you're going to toil in obscurity while Cullen and I get all the attention. As it should be. Lineman need to be faceless brick walls." His eyes twinkled and he winked at me. Alice had informed him then.

"Everybody will know this face soon enough!" Emmett yelled.

"McCarty! Shut the hell up. You had your fun!" Coach was through with the interruptions.

"Aye aye." He sat back down next to Jasper. "You'll see," he told us.

Jasper and I grinned at each other. Sure we would.

Xoxoxoxox

I could feel the crowd as we stood in the tunnel, ready to take the field. They were loud and they were vibrating the entire stadium with their enthusiasm. Emmett was bouncing around next to me, reveling in the attention already. I was aware of him, of the sound around me, of the energy of all my teammates. I took it in and tucked it away to remember after the game. Right now, I couldn't let any of it matter. All that mattered were those 60 minutes on the game clock and having the higher score in the end. Then I'd feel. Then I'd celebrate, I hoped.

Emmett left me alone, blessedly. He knew what I was like before a big game. All of my teammates did. Some liked to jump around like Emmett, others liked to be quiet and focused like Jasper and me. Everybody had their thing.

The cheerleaders were all lined up in their rows, ready to greet us as we ran through them. I could see the fire shooting out of the weird torches we used, sending flames a good fifteen feet in the air. The flag bearers stood in front and go their signal, racing into the stadium to raucous cheers. The defense and special teams followed, waving their arms and pumping up the crowd as the announcer began to call our names.

One by one, my lineman went out, Emmett to the loudest cheers, of course. The backs and receivers went next, each one getting loud approving cheers. And then it was my turn. I couldn't really hear my own name as the volume in the stadium was deafening. I jogged onto the field, past my teammates, getting a few claps on the back by faceless people that I really wasn't aware of. I saw the field. I felt the electricity. And I felt at home here. It was odd to compare it to how I felt about Bella, but it was the same thing. I belonged on this field, just like I belonged with her. This was my place.

As Bella entered my mind, I looked at the camera, hoping she'd know that I was thinking of her for just a moment before the game. She was in that press box, watching me right now, and that gave me an incredible boost. I shot her a quick smile and headed to the sideline to get some last minute refreshing on the game plan.

"That defense is going to be coming after you all game. Don't be afraid to dump off to Crowley and Cheney on the check down. Protect the ball, don't force anything, and take your shots when you can." Coach smacked me on the back and I trotted out to midfield with the rest of the captains.

I shook hands with Jay Cutler, Devin Hester, Brian Urlacher and Julius Peppers, who smirked when I did so. Yeah, fucker, I remember you, too. Just try it this time.

"Julie, you're looking a little portly! Did you put on a few pounds?" Emmett asked with a big grin.

His smirk turned into a scowl. "Enough to knock you flat on your ass, McCarty."

"I plan on dancing with you all day, Peppers. You might be carrying my baby before we're through here."

I bit back a laugh at the rage on Julius' face. It seemed Emmett had knocked Bella right out of his thoughts. He may be a pain in the ass but he knew just what I needed. I clapped him on the back as the ref came over and went into his spiel about heads and tails. The Bears called heads and won the toss. They wanted to defend first, so the ball was mine. Just the way I wanted it.

"See you out on the field, Cullen. Tell your girl I'll be happy to take her to the Super Bowl with me."

The rage wasn't there this time. I laughed in his face. "I don't think she's interested in doing a profile on the Pro Bowl players, but I'll tell her to let you know." He huffed and ran off to his own sideline. The last thing I wanted to do was play in the Pro Bowl if we lost. Emmett, Jasper and I had all been elected but we planned to be playing a week later in the Super Bowl. Let Peppers go and have his consolation prize.

Gould kicked off and Breaston got us a decent return to the 26. I took to the field and stood behind my line, surveying the Bears' defense. They were in a standard 4-3 but I could see that Urlacher was jumping around some and Harris was inching up from his corner spot. Oh yeah, they were coming hard.

"Blue 22, Blue 22, hut, hut, hike." I gave Crowley the hand signal and he stayed back in protection. The ball was in my hands and I took a five-step drop. Jasper was blanketed pretty well by Davis but Fitzgerald had a step on Bowman so I let the ball fly. Crowley checked Harris as he tried to blow by him to get to me, giving me the extra time I needed to get the ball off. Harris plowed into me as the ball left my hands. The roar of the crowd told me that Fitz had caught it. I sat up quickly and saw we were already at 43. Nice start.

I called a handoff on the next play, which went for a nice 6 yard gain. They were all over Jasper, trying to take my favorite target away, so I compensated with screen passes to both Crowley and Cheney. We were in the red zone four plays later. I got my guys in the huddle and called for the fade. Jasper was going to back of the end zone and I was going to get the ball to him come hell or high water.

The Bears stuffed the box, expecting more dink and dunk. I got the ball and dropped back, looking to the left where Fitz was tied up with Harris. I pump faked in his direction and the safety took a couple steps in that direction. That was all I needed. I let the ball fly to the right hash, where Jasper was waiting. Bowman was with him but Jas was four inches taller and could jump a hell of a lot higher. I threw it over his head and he timed his leap perfectly, coming down with both feet in the corner of the end zone. The ref signaled touchdown and the stadium went nuts.

I ran into the end zone and hugged Jasper. "Nice throw," he shouted.

"Nicer catch," I told him.

"Best protection," Emmett yelled, picking me up and swinging me around.

"Carry him, jackass. He's the one who got the TD."

"Just sharing the love!" He put me down and grabbed Jasper, who smacked at his pads.

"We better not get a celebration penalty," Jasper yelled.

Emmett put him down and shook his head. "Live a little, Fabio. It's the Championship Game!" And he was off, celebrating with our teammates on the sideline. There'd be time for celebrating, when that clock ticked down to zero. Right now we had 53 minutes and 37 seconds to go.

I jogged to the sideline and Darnell grabbed my shoulder pad. "Nice drive."

"Thanks. Now you go out there and stop their asses cold."

He grinned. "You know I will."

He did, too. I wasn't watching too closely, as I was going over my plays with Marty, but I looked at the Jumbotron now and then when the crowd got extra loud. It was 3rd and 4 from our 48 when Darnell burst through the line and planted Cutler for the sack and a loss of 9 yards. Maynard took the field to punt the ball and Breaston went back to return. I stood up and put my helmet back on, giving Darnell a fist bump when he walked by.

"Nice."

"Told you. Now bury them, QB."

I nodded and watched Steve return the ball to the 16. Long field this time. We'd see what we could do to shorten it. I'd played small ball with them on the first drive. It was time to air it out a little. I got in the huddle and gathered my team around.

"Fitz, think you can blow by Harris on this one?" He nodded, his dreadlocks moving with him. "Good. It's coming your way. Run the post. Jasper, you run the skinny post just in case Fitz can't get a step. The rest of you, max protect. Got it?" There were nods and grunts. I clapped my hands and we got in our formation. The Bears were loading the box again, thinking I'd go with what worked before. How foolish of them.

"Red 27, Red 27, hut, hut, hike." The words meant next to nothing, but the cadence was an important part of the game. I felt the ball hit my hands and my eyes were already on the field. Jasper was already at the end of his route, cutting in, the corner and the safety with him. Fitz was still streaking down the sideline. He wouldn't cut in for another 10 yards. He had a step on Harris and he was turning it on, running like the wind. I felt a body move past me and prayed that Emmett had Peppers under control as I let the ball go. Fitz cut in as the ball left my hand and I stood and watched as it sailed right for him. Harris was three steps behind now and Fitzgerald caught it and streaked into the end zone untouched. 14-0 after the kick. I felt good.

Emmett caught me in another bear hug. "Was that you that I felt before I released the ball?"

"Yeah, Peppers tried to stunt around me. As if." He released me and ran to grab Larry. I laughed and headed to the sidelines to work on the next series.

The Bears played it smart on this next drive, not panicking, sticking with their game plan, giving the defense a heavy dose of Forte with safe throws to Olson. They cut our lead in half when Forte burrowed in from the 3 for the touchdown.

Our next drive stalled at the 40 when I had to throw the ball away or take a sack from Urlacher. They got a field goal right before the half and we took a 14-10 lead into the locker room.

"Thirty minutes, men. Thirty minutes is all that stands in front of you and the ultimate glory. I know you want it. You know I want it. You're outmuscling them out there. Keep it up and we'll win this thing!" Coach was shouting and inciting the team to near riot-like intensity. I tuned him out and closed my eyes, picturing us winning, getting the championship trophy and heading to Miami. I could see it. I could taste it. I was going to have it.

Chicago had the ball first and they drove the field. Hester broke a big play on a reverse that had them at the 13 and two plays later they were in the end zone with an Olson touchdown. 17-14 Bears. The crowd was deflated and silent. Not for long. I'd see to that.

Breaston returned the ball to the 33 and I called a series of slants and screens, small yardage plays, but safe throws. Crowley and Cheney got the ball over and over and they got us down the field. We were first and goal from the five and I stepped back to pass. The Bears were playing run all the way, but we only had Jas and Fitz running routes and they were well covered. There was a small hole in the line between Emmett and Sam and I took it, tucking the ball against my body and running through it as fast as I could. I felt the bodies crashing around me and I stepped out of a one-armed tackle around my waist. I kept my feet moving and I was in. The ref signaled touchdown and the crowd roared.

"Go white boy, go white boy, go!" Emmett shouted as he lifted me. This time I didn't complain. I could count on one hand the number of running touchdowns I'd gotten since I entered the league. I was a pocket passer, pure and simple, but I saw the opportunity and I took it.

"Nice run, Cullen!" Coach shouted, clapping me on the back. "Don't do that to me ever again!" I laughed and ran to look at the pictures of the defense from the last series.

Hester nearly broke a return on the kick, but Feely managed to bring him down at the 42. They had a short field and the crowd groaned. But the defense stood up and did their thing, stuffing Forte on his first two carries and tipping Cutler's pass so it fell harmlessly on the sidelines instead of going for a first down. Chicago punted and it was our ball at our own 13.

"Let's do this!" Emmett shouted. I could only echo his sentiment. We were heading into the final 15 minutes of the game and if we could go on a nice long drive, we could really limit Chicago and force them to throw. The defense knew this, of course, and they were playing short field all the way, so I checked out of the handoff I'd planned and threw and out to Jasper for a gain of 11. That opened the defense up a bit and we were able to go back to the running game, with Hightower ripping off a 6 yarder and a 9 yarder back to back.

I threw a screen to Crowley that was broken up at the 50 and breathed a sigh of relief as the ball bounced harmlessly to the ground. It was 3rd and 3 and we needed to pick up this first down. Time was ticking away but not nearly enough.

"Jasper, Larry, I want both of you to run a slant. Whoever's opening is getting the ball." I trusted both of them. It wasn't the wisest play call, because they could cut one another off and the defense would be drawn in the same direction. But I knew either one would catch it. They took their positions on opposite ends of the line and both broke in after they ran five yards. Jasper had a step on Bowman and I threw it his way. He brought the ball into his chest and fell to the ground, cradling it carefully as we picked up the first down.

"That's what I'm talking about!" I fist pumped and ran up to the line. I handed the ball off to Tyler on the next play. We were going to run the rest of the way and then try to pick up the first down with a short pass if necessary. Hightower plowed through the line and picked up a first down. Four plays later and we were knocking on the goal line again. This time, I gave the ball to Crowley and he got the touchdown. Much better. It was 28-17 and there were only 6 minutes left.

"Feely! Don't you dare kick it to Hester! You hear me!" Coach was screaming so loud I imagined the Bears themselves could hear him, but he was right. The last thing we needed to do was give up a cheap touchdown. Feely squibbed it and it was picked up by some backup linebacker. Yeah, they got the ball on their own 32, but it was better than a touchdown.

Our defense took the field and played prevent, which I always fucking hated but I understood. They wanted to make the Bears use up as much clock as they could and keep everything in front of them. So they played back and gave up all those little 6 and 7 yard passing and running plays. Chicago burned all three of their timeouts on the drive, but they did get in the end zone with 1:27 remaining. They went for 2 and failed to convert when Hester couldn't bring the ball down in bounds. 28-23. They were going to onside kick.

Gould lined up and kicked the ball toward the left hash. I held my breath as Jasper reached out and grabbed the ball, falling to the field immediately instead of trying to advance it. Our entire sideline was screaming "Get down" and of course he did. The game was ours. I ran out onto the field and looked into the excited faces of my men.

I lined up behind Sam and gave my last cadence of the game. "Green 28, Green 28, hut, hut, hike." I felt the ball hit my hand and immediately went to a knee. The refs blew the whistle and the clock ticked away. There was pandemonium all around me. The stadium was louder than I'd ever heard it before. My teammates were surrounding me, hugging me and one another. Bodies crushed together. Reporters shouted questions I couldn't hear. All the faces and voices faded together and away. I was going to the Super Bowl.

I babbled my way through a TV interview, complimenting my teammates, talking about how excited I was, saying I was looking forward to playing the Patriots, whatever came out of my mouth. I honestly didn't have a clue. I knew I held the NFC Championship trophy high over my head and then I hurried into the press conference and looked for my girl and there she was, her brown eyes shining with excitement. She didn't even try to hide the smile on her face and neither did I. I wanted, very badly, to go over and kiss her until neither of us could breathe but I knew I couldn't right now. Soon.

More questions were asked and answered. I barely paid attention. My focus was on getting into the locker room and getting to my Bella. I gave typical answers and wished the world away so I could celebrate the way I wanted to. We finally got dismissed and I went into the locker room, which was wild. Champagne and beer were flying all over the place. The trophy was being kissed. My torso was being kissed. I was being kissed. Darnell put a sloppy one on my cheek. I was covered in alcohol a minute after walking into the room.

"We're going to Miami, bienvenido a Miami!" Emmett shouted/sang. I laughed as he dumped a beer over my head and hugged me to him. "I love you, man."

"Love you too, Em. Thanks for keeping Peppers off my ass today."

"That's my job!" He ruffled my hair and boogied over to rub the torso. I laughed and shook the beer droplets off my head.

"Well, someone's going to need a shower." That voice. I looked over and there she was, a huge smile on her face. I glanced around and saw that nobody was looking, so I brought her hand to my lips and brushed it with a quick kiss. She blushed and tugged it away, but her eyes were heavy with lust. My girl loved a good football game and I loved that about her.

"I am going to need one. Care to join me?"

"As soon as we get home," she responded, holding her pad out. "So, Edward Cullen, you're going to the Super Bowl. How do you feel?"

"Pretty fantastic, Miss Swan. It's a dream come true. This has been the best year of my life and I'm thrilled to get the chance to top it off with a championship." She colored again at my tone and my words. God, I loved her. I just might get my ring in two weeks. And someday thereafter, I'd get an even more important one. So would she. I touched her left hand and smiled. I had a plan.

* * *

**A/N He has a plan! And so do I. Always did :) Those who thought I might skimp on certain things need not fear! Everything will wrap the way it should, I promise! They're going to the Super Bowl! Are you excited? I sure am! About that and other things!**

**First & Ten is nominated for two GiggleSnort Awards! I linked it on the bottom of my profile. Go read and vote for your favorite funny fics! And thank you to those that nominated me! I love making you laugh!**

**Sideline will update on Wednesday, those that want some Cockyback and Reed Girl. **

**Thanks for going on this fabulous ride with me. I'm still blown away by the response to this story. You all are amazing! See you next week with more!**


	44. Chapter 42 Super Bowl XLVI

**A/N Here we go!**

First & Ten Chapter 42

EPOV

It should be old hat by now. It was just another game. Just another field. Just another moment. I'd been here before. I'd won then and I was going to win now. We were down by 4 with two minutes to go. 27-23 Ravens. The ball was on my 43-yard line. I had two timeouts. I had the best wide receivers in the game. I had a great offensive line and running backs and tight ends. They'd do their thing and it was time for me to do mine.

I threw a short pass to the Crowley on the sidelines that he took for an extra three yards before ducking out of bounds. Midfield. 1:51 to go. I let Crowley carry; surprising them with a run that went for five more yards. The clock continued to tick as I barked orders to my line. Jasper and Fitz went wide. I had Fitz for the safe throw and I took it, picking up twelve and on the throw and another two as he darted out to stop the clock. 1:23 seconds. First and ten from the 31.

I threw straight down the middle to Cheney for a 17-yard gain and immediately took a timeout when he went down. 1:13. Plenty of time. I handed off to Crowley for a gain of three. The clock ticked below a minute. I yelled over and over to get to the line. My boys were fast. We set, we hiked and I threw another pass on the right hash to Jasper. Gain of five. 3rd and 2 from the 6. 48 seconds left. We could pick up the first down without scoring.

I tossed a screen to Crowley who darted out of bounds after getting the first. First and goal from the three. The Ravens' defense was breathing heavy, gassed. Ray Lewis was screaming at his team to stack the line. We could run. We still had 39 seconds left, but there was no getting through that line. Suggs was licking his lips, ready to nail me.

Sam snapped the ball and I dropped back. My line held in front of me. Fitzgerald was blanketed by Foxworth. Jasper was locked up with Brown. Reed was roving in the middle of the end zone, ready to break whatever way I threw. Crowley was helping Emmett keep Suggs off my ass. Cheney was covered by Phillips. I could throw a jump ball there but Reed was in the vicinity and would find a way to knock it down, or worse, pick it like he'd done in the second quarter.

The clock was ticking. My line was still holding but being pushed back. I took another step. Jasper turned in the end zone, going first left and then right. Brown went left with him and I let the ball go to Jasper's right. Worst case scenario, he wouldn't catch it. Brown would have a hell of a time reaching past him to pick off the ball.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Reed saw me let the ball fly and moved toward Jasper. Jasper pivoted, planted both feet along the sideline and plucked the ball out of the air. I didn't move. I didn't breathe as the ball hit his hands. He brought the ball into his chest. Brown hacked at it just as Reed slammed into him. Jasper went down out of bounds.

Time was endless. The refs were talking. Then, they both held up their arms to signal TD. I let myself breathe again. The stadium erupted. But, with less than two minutes left and it being such a pivotal time in the game, the refs announced that they were going to review the play. Of course they were.

I stayed on the field, just in case they ruled it incomplete. It looked good to me, but then again, I wasn't right on top of the play. Those toes of his had been close to the line. But Jasper knew the end zone better than he knew Alice, I think. The dimensions were imprinted in his mind. He'd come through. He always did.

Emmett came up and clapped me on the back. His face was impassive. Like me, he was waiting for official word. Once we got it, we could celebrate. There were only seven seconds left. We'd kick our extra point, kick off and make damn sure that there was no return. I'd go out and play special teams my own damn self if I had to.

It took forever, as these things do. Jasper came and stood on my other side.

"I was in," he told me in quiet confidence. It was so damn quiet in the stadium I could hear pin drop it seemed. Not that I'd heard the noise. When we first came onto the field, yes. After that last possible touchdown, yes. Other than that? I heard nothing but my teammates and the Ravens. I'd never been so focused.

"This is taking too damn long," Emmett complained.

"It's the play of the game. They're being careful." Jasper watched the Jumbotron that showed every angle. "I was in."

He was in. Of course he was. This was so much like last year. Then it had been Tom Brady and the Patriots. Then it had been Vince Wilfork instead of Terrell Suggs. Then it had been 38-35 with three minutes to go. Then we'd driven the field and scored a touchdown with a minute left. Then I'd had to wait on the sideline while the defense tried to keep them out of the end zone. I hated that. We'd won. I'd been a Super Bowl Champion and an MVP. But I hadn't been the one to finish the game. This time, I would be.

"I wish they'd hurry up. I need to get home." Emmett's voice was tight and I knew he was missing Rose and his baby girl. Megan Ann McCarty had been born only two and a half weeks ago, so Rose had to stay home with her. He hated being away from his girls.

"You can fly out first thing."

"After the party. Are you getting nervous?" Emmett asked, nudging me.

Was I? I didn't feel nervous, but I might as soon as the game ended. As soon as it was finally time. But no, why would I be nervous? She'd say yes. She had to.

"No."

Jasper laughed. "Sure you're not. Remember what a wreck I was?"

Were we really discussing this during the Super Bowl? Then again, what else was there to do? I could get another play called but we knew what we were going to do. And of course I remembered. He'd beaten me to the punch. I'd been all ready to do it in June, when the six of us went to Tahiti, our last get together before the season started. Jasper had surprised Alice when he'd gotten down on one knee on our first night there and asked her to marry him. He'd told me just before he did it. I'd gone back to our room and made sure the ring was well hidden. I wasn't going to rain on their parade and I wasn't piggybacking their engagement. That night, Emmett and Rose also announced they were expecting. It just hadn't been right. I wanted our moment to be just about the two of us, no matter how much I loved our friends.

Time had gotten away from me after that. Mini-camps. Preseason games. The regular season. I could have done it any time, of course. We lived together. But the time ticked away, just like a game clock. When it became apparent that we just might do it again, that we might be repeat Super Bowl Champs, I'd decided to wait. Come hell or high water, I was asking Bella to be my wife after the season was over. But it would be a hell of a lot cooler to do it as a Super Bowl champion again.

"Just remember what you need to do," I told them.

"We got this!" Emmett shouted, clapping me on the back. "You can count on us."

And I could. I always had. They were my two best friends and they'd gotten me through everything. They had my back, on the field and off. I couldn't ask for much more.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it."

"Cut the mushy stuff," Emmett said with a grin. "Can you believe we're here again? What a fabulous year it's been. Jasper's engaged. You're about to be. I'm a dad." His voice was filled with awe and I knew he was thinking of that tiny blond girl with blue eyes and dimples waiting for him at home. While he was still the Emmett we all knew and loved, he was a bit calmer now. Fatherhood was good for him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the refs were coming back out onto the field. I held my breath again. Emmett squeezed my arm. Jasper nodded confidently.

"After reviewing the play, the call on the field stands. The receiver got both feet down and maintained possession of the ball before going to the ground. Touchdown!" His arms were up and now the crowd exploded again. Jasper and Emmett were wrapped around me and then the whole offense was one massive crush of bodies. I couldn't breathe but I didn't need to. We'd done it.

"Alright, break it up! Kick the extra point!" someone shouted. The line formed again and I scampered off the field and into Coach Clapps' waiting embrace.

"Perfect throw, Cullen. Perfect catch, Whitlock. I love you guys!" Oh yeah, now he loved us. He'd sure been singing a different tune the last couple of weeks. I caught Jasper's eye and smirked. He laughed and shook his head.

The extra point went through. Coach started shouting instructions to the special teams. I stood next to him, ever fiber of my being focused on the field. Feely lined up and fired off a squib kick. The ball bounced down the field into the hands of one of the backup linebackers. He lateraled it to Ed Reed. Fuck. I held my breath. Reed was the one we were trying to avoid. Wilson wrapped him up and he lateraled to Mason. Miller got a bead on him and hit him just as he tried to lateral to Rice. The ball hit the ground and a pile of bodies fell on it. The clock ticked to zero and it didn't matter. Wilson came out with the ball, recovering it around midfield.

"We did it!" Emmett had me in his arms and ran us into the middle of the field. The team piled in. There were big bodies everywhere I turned. The press was trying to get in. My girl was somewhere on this field but I couldn't see her anywhere, also just like last year. I tried pushing through the wall of bodies but that was impossible.

"Edward! Edward! How does it feel the second time around? Easier than the first?"

I didn't know who asked it, but I answered in one of the hundred mikes that was thrust into my face. "It's never easier and it's always incredible. It's as good as the first one, maybe even better." Or it would be, once I got back to the locker room and found my girl. It had taken over an hour last year, though, so I resigned myself to the questions being fired at me.

"The Ravens' defense kept you on your heels most of the game. You threw one interception and could have thown another. How'd you have the confidence to throw that last touchdown?"

I grimaced at that question. "If I let myself think about throwing a pick on every play, I wouldn't be a very good quarterback. Reeds a ball hawk, always has been. I was aware of him at all times on the field. He got the better of me once. I got the better of him a couple times myself. It's part of the game. I don't let one mistake get me down."

On and on it went. I gave the Disney World line. Then I had to get on the grandstand and accept the MVP award. I got a red convertible for winning it, which made me smile. The one I'd bought Bella for her birthday was better, of course, so we'd donate this one to charity. The Pat Tillman Foundation could auction it off.

I still couldn't see her, even from the podium. I did see my parents, waving their arms and jumping around as if they'd won the Super Bowl. They were with Renee and Charlie, who, incredibly enough, was wearing a Cullen 10 jersey. He'd come to the grudging admittance that it was okay to root for me whenever I was not playing his team. So fourteen out of sixteen games I got his support. And of course in the Super Bowl I did. Probably because he got to come to the game though. I chuckled as my father plunked a Super Bowl hat on his head.

After I got my trophy and handed it off to Emmett, who was shimmying around giving interviews, I made my way over to our parents.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked as my mom threw her arms around me.

"I'm so proud of you! No, I haven't seen her at all." She gave me a knowing smile and I grinned back at her.

"I got a text from her that said she'd meet us back at the hotel," Renee supplied as she took her turn hugging me. "She'll meet you in the locker room." She pulled back and put her hands on either side of my face. "This is the perfect night. The stars are all aligned. I'm so excited!"

She knew, somehow. I didn't want to know how. My mother would be cluing them all in soon enough.

"Good game, Cullen. Except for that one throw." Charlie's moustache twitched as he clapped me on the back.

"Thanks for noticing, Charlie. Hope you enjoyed your last trip to a Super Bowl."

He laughed. "You planning on not coming back?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be back. I'm just not getting you tickets." I grinned as his face fell.

Then he brightened. "Then I'll rescind permission for you to marry Bella."

I smirked. "I'll marry her anyway."

He glared. "You would. Bastard. Fine, you win."

"I always do, Charlie. And I'll make sure you get to come next time too. I like showing off in front of you."

"Ass," he laughed.

"I learned from the best." I glanced at my father and got a nod.

He hugged me tight. "I'll give it to you as soon as we get in the locker room."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Go, get the rest of the stuff out of the way. We'll see you in a little bit."

I waved and jogged back toward the sideline, heading inside the stadium to the media room. If the field had been a madhouse, this wasn't much better. And what drove me nuts was that I knew Bella was there. I could feel her, but I couldn't see her. It was so frustrating. Too many bodies gathered around.

I answered question after question. It was boring and annoying and tiring. Finally, after what felt like years, I got to go to the locker room. It was a mess, of course. Maybe I should have thought this through. Champagne had been popped, beer was flowing and the party had begun.

Emmett caught my eye when I came in and wrapped his arms around me. "I got this." I smiled gratefully and headed toward the shower as I heard him start to yell. "Party back at the hotel! Drinks are on me. Get your asses out of this locker room and onto the bus or you'll be drinking juice boxes out by the pool. Move!"

Cheers and grumbles started. I smiled as I stepped underneath the spray. The sweat and grime washed away but butterflies came to take their place. It was ridiculous. I was nervous. We'd been together for a year and a half now. I'd drilled marriage into her head time and time again. She had to be expecting it to come sometime soon.

I cleaned myself off and stepped out of the shower, drying off with my towel. I walked past the ridiculous bust that Emmett had commissioned Renee to make last year before the first Super Bowl. We needed one for traveling purposes, he'd said. Since it seemed to work, I wasn't even going to complain.

I returned to the now mostly quiet locker room and pulled on my boxers and pair of black pants. Jasper came around the corner as I was pulling on my green polo shirt. I was more dressed up than my usual after game attire, but this wasn't my usual after game.

"Looking good, Cullen!" Jasper let out a wolf whistle and I rolled my eyes.

"Is everyone out?"

"Just me and Emmett left. He's outside waiting for Bella."

Bella. My heart started to pound and I sat on the bench. "You are nervous!" Jasper chuckled and sat next to me. "You have nothing to worry about, you know. She's going to say yes."

I knew that, of course, but what if she didn't? What if I'd waited too long? What if I hadn't waited long enough? "How do you know?"

He shoulder bumped me. "Because you're, to quote my Alice, meant to be. She's bouncing off the walls, waiting to pounce as soon as she gets the go ahead, by the way."

I shook my head. Of course she was. Another wedding to plan. She wasn't busy enough with her own and a billion other peoples'. Jasper stood and ruffled my hair. "We'll be right outside." That bolstered me, knowing that everyone would be right beyond those doors. If she said no…well, no, I wouldn't think of that.

My father came up to us then and Jasper waved goodbye before heading outside. "Is my son actually nervous? The Raven's defense and several billion people watching you play the biggest game of your life doesn't faze you, but this does?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it does. She's more important than the game, the people. She's everything."

He grinned and reached into his pocket, handing me the little blue box and my first Super Bowl ring. I put it on my right hand and took the box from him.

"It's because she's everything that you have nothing to worry about, Edward. She's the perfect girl for you and she's more than ready to be your wife. You know that's true. And I'm proud of you. And so very happy that you found someone we all love just as much as you do." He pulled me to my feet and put his arms around me. "You just tell her what's in your heart. There's no way she could say no to the love you have for her." He released me and smiled. "Good luck, son. Not that you need it."

I took a deep breath as he walked away. He was right. Everyone was so sure about it. So was I, really. It was just unnerving. I'd never done this before and I'd never do it again. Maybe this was stupid. Maybe I should have waited until we got back into the room and had candles and roses and stuff everywhere. She deserved romance, not some champagne soaked dirty locker room. What was I thinking? I'd just go tell the others that there was a change of plans. Surely Alice could…

"Edward?"

I whirled around and there she was. My girl. Bella looked so beautiful. She was wearing a red silk blouse to cheer me on in her silent way in the press box. She had on a black skirt that showed her legs off to perfection. Her hair curled down over her breasts. She was stunning. I tightened my grip on the box in my hand and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat at the sight of her.

She had her trusty notebook in her hand and her recorder in her other. I wanted to laugh at the sight of that. Here I was freaking out about proposing to her and she looked cool and calm as she prepared to do her job and interview me.

I slid the box in my back pocket as subtly as I could and took a step toward her. Her beautiful brown eyes widened but I smiled. "We're alone."

She set her notebook and recorder down and took her own step toward me. I had her in my arms two seconds later and it was then that I finally felt right again. The effect she had on me was astounding. Just touching her was all I needed to calm down and remember how right we were. She couldn't say no, because she could feel it, too.

I bent to kiss her and she moaned softly and tightened her arms around my back. I slid my hands down to cup her ass as my mouth moved against hers. I pressed her back against the locker. Suddenly, getting her naked and reenacting our first locker room tryst as Emmett had suggested seemed like a very good idea. A naked proposal couldn't be a bad thing, could it?

"Ew, there's something sticky on my back!" Bella cried, pushing against me. So much for that idea.

"Champagne. It's all over the place." She wrinkled her nose and we stepped away from the locker.

"Sorry I missed it."

"There's plenty back at the hotel. You are coming, right?"

Bella laughed. "Yes, as soon as I file my story, I'm turning off the reporter and turning on the girlfriend. Buddy's fine with it."

Girlfriend. That didn't have quite the same ring to it anymore. I opened my mouth to suggest that she be the fiancée and then the wife but she bent to turn on her recorder and pick up her notebook. Interview time. I drummed my fingers against my hips impatiently.

"So, how does it feel to be a champion?"

I laughed and ran a hand through my hair. "It feels great. I don't know if I've wrapped my head around it yet."

"Is it any different than the first one was?"

I shrugged. She'd been there, after all. Thank God for that. My first Super Bowl had been surreal. It almost felt like I'd been watching someone else play. We'd beaten the Pats by four and it had been over before I really knew I was in the game. The whole two weeks I'd been a machine, studying tape, practicing, going over every single thing that I could be facing. This time had been different. Not the prep, but the feeling. I'd been more confident of the game and less confident of the girl. It was insane.

"I think I was more focused for this game. I felt more in the moment. The first time was like a dream. This was like being slapped by reality."

"The Ravens' D got some good pressure on you early in the game. How'd you adjust at halftime?"

I smiled as she got that serious sports tone she rocked during interviews. It was sexy as hell. "We doubled up on the protection. Cheney stayed in the backfield most of the second half and kept the pressure off."

"You forced the ball to Jasper in the second quarter and Reed returned it for a touchdown."

I raised an eyebrow and she bit her lip, trying not to laugh at my irritated expression. "I didn't hear a question in there."

"What made you throw that ball?" She watched me expectantly.

"I thought I could get it past Reed and in front of Harris. I thought wrong. Suggs was breathing down my neck and I had to get rid of it. I should have thrown it away but I didn't."

I started to fiddle with my Super Bowl ring. I didn't usually wear it, but we'd all decided to bring them with us. Bella's sharp eyes landed on it. "Now you have two."

I looked at her and decided I wouldn't have a better opening. I reached behind my back and pulled the ring box out of my pocket.

"Yes, I do. And you don't have any. I guess I better rectify that."

Her eyes twinkled. "You gonna give me your second Super Bowl ring?"

"If you want it. I'd rather give you this though." I brought the box out and watched as her beautiful brown eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. She dropped her notebook and held her right hand to her lips. I reached out and took her left, flipping the box open so she could see it was exactly what she thought it was.

"Bella, I've thought long and hard about how to do this. I thought about candles and flowers and chocolate and a beach at night and in a hot air balloon and just about every place you can think of. But when it all comes down to it, this is where it should be." I gestured around the empty locker room. "Nosy friends and football brought us together. Those nosy friends probably have their ears pressed to the door trying to hear us right now. They're part of our life. Football is a huge part of our life. And you're all of my life." A tear fell down her left cheek and I reached to brush it away.

"Winning wouldn't feel the same without you. Losing feels better with you. If you say yes, I promise we'll both be winners in the end. Will you do me the honor of marrying me, Bella Swan?"

I hadn't gotten down on one knee, but I'd get down on both if I had to. I'd do anything to have her. She opened her mouth to answer, shook her head once and my heart fell. Then she smiled and launched herself into my arms.

"Of course I'll marry you." Her lips were on mine then and I kissed her over and over. That hadn't been so hard. Why had I been so scared? Bella had always been mine. This just made it official.

I broke our kiss with a laugh and hugged her to me. "I was so nervous. You just don't know."

Bella reached up and took my face in her hands. "Edward, I love you. I have been crazy about you from the moment we met. You've put up with my big mouth, my crazy family and my nutty friends, not to mention my intrusive job. I'd be a fool not to marry you, and I'm many things, but not a fool."

"No, you're not. You're mine." I pulled out the ring I'd spent hours picking out. It'd been ridiculous. But the simple platinum square cut diamond was perfect for Bella. She held her hand out and I slid it on her left finger.

"I'm yours." I kissed her again, holding her against me. This was better than winning ten Super Bowls.

"Can we come in now?" A loud voice demanded. Trust Emmett not to keep his mouth shut any longer than necessary.

Bella laughed. "You weren't kidding when you said they were listening at the door."

"No, no I wasn't." That was all the invitation they needed. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and both sets of parents came streaming into the room, yelling and congratulating us.

Emmett held his phone over his head. "Rosie's here!" Bella took the phone and accepted Rose's congratulations as her mother hugged her.

"Yes, we'll have a party as soon as we get home," she assured her. I reached to reclaim Bella when she got off the phone. Everyone was trying to hug her and me and everyone else. I felt like I was in the press mob all over again when all I wanted was to be alone with my fiancée.

"I've got another wedding to plan!" Alice did a little dance. Emmett whirled her around expertly.

I smirked and he grinned. "Practice." I laughed. Any chance he got, he was busting a move.

Bella glanced at me and smiled. "As long as you make it fast. We're getting married before the season starts." Damn right we were.

"But that's…" Alice started spluttering.

"We're getting married in Esme and Carlisle's backyard, if that's okay with them," Bella asked my parents. And if I hadn't already known she was the woman for me, that would have solidified it. Married at home? Simple and quiet and just about us? Yes.

"Of course, dear! We'd be delighted," my mother assured her. "And please, call me Mom, finally!"

"Okay, Mom," Bella corrected, blushing lightly.

"You've given this some thought," I said, running my hand through her hair.

"Told you that you were taking too long, Cullen!" Charlie interjected. He hugged Bella and glared at me. "You're just lucky I didn't introduce her to Charlie Whitehurst when she visited last. I thought about it, since you were moving like a damn turtle."

I shoved him away and reclaimed my fiancée. "I took the perfect amount of time, because she said yes. And as you can see, we're not wasting any time getting married. Now, can we get the hell out of here so she and I can celebrate in style?"

"What, are you going to go desecrate the field again?" Emmett asked, laughing like a loon when I swiped at him.

"No, we're going to party with the team. We did just win the Super Bowl, didn't we?"

"Hell yes!" Emmett shouted. "Let's go!"

Everyone piled out as quickly as they'd come back in. I looked at Bella. "So, we're getting married in a few months?"

"If that's okay with you. I didn't mean to decide that myself but…"

"Bella, I'd marry you tomorrow if I could."

She laughed and kissed me. "No, tomorrow we go home and find a tattoo parlor. I have a promise to keep, after all." My number, on her body permanently. That was a beautiful thing.

"Works for me!" I kissed her hard again and took her left hand in mind, running my thumb across the ring that now sat on her finger forever. "Shall we go?"

Bella glanced around the room and smiled. "There's a shower here, right?"

I chuckled. That was my girl. "Of course."

She let go of my hand and started unbuttoning her blouse. "Let's bring it full circle, Cullen. Have you ever been fucked in a locker room?"

She was perfect all right. Perfect for me. "Not in far too long, Miss Swan."'

"Then why don't we rectify that?" Her blouse was off and she was reaching behind to unbutton her skirt.

"Why don't we?"

"And it's Mrs. Cullen-to-be to you, sir."

I tossed my shirt on the bench and stepped toward her. "Mrs. Cullen-to-be. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now shut up and do me."

Yeah, it didn't get any better than this. I was a true winner now. We both were.

* * *

**A/N They're engaged! Ya'll knew it was coming of course, because I'm about as subtle as a sledgehammer, but I imagine the time twist managed to surprise you? It was too early for him to propose in Super Bowl XLV. They needed time to go on vacations and be a normal couple in the offseason, but I wanted him to propose in the Super Bowl so indeed he did. Just a little later than expected. I hope you liked it! Edward made me tear up when he proposed, I'm not ashamed to say it. The guy gets to me! I hope you liked it!  
**

**Epilogue is next followed quickly by the Emmett/Dancing with the Stars situation. It didn't fit into my timeline, but I'm definitely writing it so never fear. And other outtakes as well, so if you have stuff you want to see, this week and next is the time to hit me with it! If you want me to write their first Super Bowl, I can do that, I just didn't want the proposal to get lost in a whole game and the madness that is Super Bowl week. Let me know!  
**

**Sideline Collision is up for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand www (dot) tehlemonadestand (dot) blogspot (dot) com Go vote for your faves!**

**Big thanks, as always, to the prereaders for putting up with my crazy and to the readers for just reading and enjoying this story along with me. Every one of you is amazing :)**


	45. Epilogue

**A/N Just a quick one here. I could count on one hand the number of people that didn't get what I was doing last chapter with the time skip, which thrills me. Thank you so much for getting me and getting this story. I promise that which I skipped I will fill in via outtake. I just love me some symmetry! Thank you! Onto the epi!**

First & Ten Epilogue

EPOV

I felt the ball hit my hands and immediately took three steps back from my center. The line was holding, but I knew they couldn't for long. Shaun Ellis had already taken me down twice and I damn well wasn't going to let him this time. Not now, with the Super Bowl on the line.

Dixon was making his spin move, trying to get around Sam. Emmett had Ellis, but he was being pushed back toward me. I took another couple of steps. Jasper had Revis on him, one of the best corners in the game. They'd battled the hell out of one another the whole game and were about even. I didn't know if I should risk it now. It was the fourth quarter. We were up 33-27. Three minutes left. We really just needed to kill the clock and kick a field goal but Crowley had ripped off a 53-yard run and we were knocking on the goal line. I wanted a touchdown to ice this thing, to get my third ring.

A turnover needed to be avoided at all costs. A hole opened up in front of me. Did I dare? I felt a hand on the back of my jersey and time was up. I tucked the ball against my right side, ducked my head and plowed through the hole. I felt another hand come up and try to knock the ball away but I tightened my grip and pushed forward. Someone hit my left thigh but didn't wrap me, so I stumbled but kept my feet, plowing forward. Never had four yards seemed so long.

The white line was there, taunting me the way it did a drug addict. I could get there. Just no more hits. A body slammed into me from behind and I braced myself. This time I was going down. I lunged toward the goal line, stretching the ball out as I went down. I saw that my hands had crossed it. Had my knee been down before that though? A huge body was on top of me and I heard a loud "Fuck" which meant he thought I'd scored at least.

"Get off him," a familiar voice yelled and all of a sudden the body was off me and I could breathe again. I pushed off the turf and looked around. The refs were talking, as usual. A huge hand gripped my arm and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks, Em."

"That's my job, MVP." I rolled my eyes. He'd been calling me that for six years now, ever since the first one came along the year we won our first Super Bowl. I had three of them now, having just missed four and five by a few votes.

The ref's arms went up and the crowd roared. Emmett immediately lifted me and carried me over to the sidelines as the ref ducked under the hood to make sure I'd gotten in.

Coach Clapp was waiting. "Must you try to give me a heart attack? I do need you next year, you know."

I laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. "I've got six months to recover."

"Yeah, right," he muttered.

Jasper finally stopped jawing with Revis and ran over to me. "Look who's Walter Payton all of a sudden! Why didn't you throw to me?"

I laughed at the injured look on his face. "Because if Revis picked it, Coach would have had my ass."

"As if I'd let that happen?"

He probably wouldn't, but Revis was a ball hawk and I was playing smart.

The ref came out and took midfield. "The ruling on the field stands. Touchdown!" The home crowd roared. I was thrilled that I got to play and now win a Super Bowl in my own stadium.

It was 40-26 us after the kick. The Jets didn't stand a chance and they knew it. Reporters started streaming onto the sidelines and I was immediately surrounded with more than two minutes to go. I did my best to answer questions while keeping an eye on the field. Sanchez took the ball at the thirty and let it fly, but it bounced harmlessly to the turf.

"How does it feel to win again? It's been four years since your last one."

I nearly laughed at that question. So many players never got here in their lifetime. I'd been three times and each time had come out a winner. Was I supposed to win every year? In a dream world, maybe. Injuries had mounted the year after our second Super Bowl and we'd gone out in round two of the playoffs. We missed them entirely the next year. Last year we'd lost the NFC Championship game to the Bucs. This year, I was back. And it was so different this time out.

"It feels great. It's good to be back. The Jets gave us all we could handle for three quarters and we only pulled away there at the end. My line did a great job protecting me."

I kept my eyes peeled, looking to see if I could spot Bella in the madness. This time, we'd been smart. We'd agreed to meet at the north end of the bench. I edged my way through the reporters as I tried to make my way over there. Of course, they moved with me.

Sanchez got sacked before he could duck out of bounds and the clock kept right on ticking. I edged closer to the prearranged spot. If the defense didn't let more time tick away, I'd have to go out there and take a knee or two. Getting through this madness would be a pain in the ass.

"Whitlock sure had a hard time getting open today. Is he injured?"

Jesus, he's thirty-one years old and holding his own with the best corner in the game. What more would like him to do? "He got open well enough on those two touchdowns," I replied, my voice a little more harsh that usual but it was a stupid fucking question. Where was my wife? She knew how to ask questions that were at least thought provoking and non-inflammatory.

"Edward!" I heard my mother but I didn't see her yet. Sanchez was running for his life and the clock was down to zero. Dockett planted him again and the game was officially over. Confetti started to fall and the questions started to come even faster.

"What was the game plan in the first half? What adjustments did you make when they stopped the run so effectively in the first half? Blah, blah, blah.

"Excuse me," I heard a gruff voice saying and the crowd started to part. Charlie Swan was in the house and nobody defied the Chief when he sounded like that. Well, nobody except me. I saw him walking in front, wearing his Cullen jersey, shooing people out of his way as he cleared a path for my mother. Renee was in the mix as well. She stopped to admire some Fox reporter's earrings. I heard her shriek something about jade and sexuality and immediately tuned out. Hopefully nobody knew that was my mother-in-law.

Finally I saw my mother, beaming as she walked toward me holding my son. He was decked out in his own Cullen 10 jersey and looked so much like me that it was eerie. Mom had made a photo album of the two of us as newborns and through his now twenty-one months and we could have been identical twins.

His green eyes were wide as he took in the throng of people. There wasn't a shy bone in his body, though, and he was smiling and trying to catch the falling confetti as my mother made her way toward me. He patted the head of some reporter that they walked past and let out a giggle when he saw me.

"Dada!"

I took him from my mother and he latched onto me and immediately started tugging the paper out of my hair. "Did you like the game, Ryan?"

"Dada win! Tuhdown!"

I chuckled. He had problems with ch's still. It was so damn cute.

"Yes, Dad scored a touchdown. Did you have fun with Nana, Papa and Grams?"

He nodded and waved at a blonde reporter that was smiling at him. "Pitty," he told her and she actually blushed. My not yet two year old son was already hitting on women. He didn't have a filter, either. He clearly got that from his mother and Renee.

"Candy," Ryan told me.

I shot a look at Charlie who was whistling and looking all too guilty. "Ryan Christian Cullen, did your Papa give you candy?"

He put his little hands on both sides of my face and grinned. That was my fucking smile and I was absolutely helpless against it when it came out of my little boy.

"More candy."

Like hell. He'd be bouncing off the walls tonight. He should already be sleeping but no way was my son missing the Super Bowl.

"No more candy." He frowned and patted my cheeks again. I nibbled on his arm and he shrieked with laughter.

Emmett made his way over to us, Megan on his shoulders. Rose was on bed rest, missing yet another Super Bowl due to pregnancy. Their second daughter was due in the next three weeks. Emmett's sperm had rotten timing, which he lamented. But he was looking forward to the birth of his daughter.

Ryan saw her and it was like I didn't exist. He waved and shouted "Mehan." He and Jasper's 2 ½ year old son, Wyatt, were both completely wrapped around her little finger. Emmett joked about her being a cougar at the ripe old age of four and was thrilled because finally one of the McCarty's was going to land a Cullen. We'd see about that.

"Where's Wilt?" Emmett asked as he came up to me. Ryan was reaching toward Megan and she graced him with one of her mother's flirtatious looks. Lord help us when these kids were teenagers.

"You better not let her hear you call her that," I told him. Jasper and Alice came up to us with Wyatt. Alice was four months pregnant with their second, not that you could tell. Wyatt's blue/gray eyes lit on Megan and he tried to climb onto Jasper's shoulders. Jasper stilled the shaggy blond toddler and his mouth poked out in a pout.

"I'm gonna have to lock you in a tower, Princess," Emmett told his little girl, amused by the reaction of both of the boys.

Megan giggled. "Can Ryan and Wyatt come too?" she asked innocently.

Em's eyes bugged out of his head. "No. And you're getting a chastity belt. Why did I have to have g-i-r-l-s?" he spelled out, scowling.

"Because God has a sense of humor?" I suggested.

"Just think of all the future suitors you're going to get to scare away," Alice pointed out, putting her hands over her barely-there baby bump.

Emmett brightened at that idea. He waggled a finger in Ryan's face. "I'm going to scare the s-h-i-t out of you when you're sixteen."

"Who says he's going to be after her?" I asked. Ryan took that moment to offer his confetti gatherings to Megan and Emmett roared with laughter.

"He says." He could do worse, I supposed.

Ryan, clueless, just grinned and waved his arms around. "Tuhdown!"

The titters around us reminded us that we weren't alone. Pictures of me and Ryan were being snapped frantically. He grinned and struck a pose for the camera. He killed me. Where the hell was Bella? She needed to see this.

"Where's Edward Cullen? Come up here and collect your MVP trophy!" I carried Ryan up to the podium with me and grabbed the trophy with my right hand.

"Thank you! Playing at home makes this all the sweeter. This is for you, Arizona." The crowd went wild and more flashbulbs went off. I handed my MVP off to Darnell and shook hands with the Commissioner and Bill Bidwell before making my way back to my friends and family.

Finally, I saw her, walking gingerly between all the people, cringing a bit at the crowd. I knew she hated her big belly but I for one couldn't wait until our baby girl came to join us two months from now. If Ryan was my spitting image, I was hoping Kayla would favor her gorgeous mother.

"Wilt!" Emmett called. He thought it was the perfect name for her because she truly did look like she had a basketball smuggled under her blouse. Bella shot him a withering look and he laughed and began to dance with Megan. "This is the pasodoble, pumpkin. Daddy's gonna teach you to be an awesome dancer one of these days." She giggled and whirled in his arms.

Ryan clapped and cheered, but then turned his head and saw his mother. "Mama!" he squealed, as always ready to abandon me as soon as she was near.

She laughed and kissed his nose. I pursed my lips and she laughed at my needy ass. I wanted my celebratory kiss. The wife was gone and the reporter was on. "Let your Dad hold you for just a few minutes longer. Mama has to work."

He grinned and tugged on her long hair. "Hold!"

"In just a minute, baby." She flipped open her notebook. "Three Super Bowls. Three MVPs. Three Super Bowl MVPs. Good things seem to come in threes."

I grinned and decided to lay one on her. "Yes, I'm very fond of the number. One kid." I poked Ryan's side and he giggled. "Two kids." I pointed at Bella's belly and she scowled. "What do you say we go for the trifecta?"

Her lips twitched and she fought not to smile but she failed. "I believe we'll discuss that at another time. The Jets were putting a lot of pressure on you in the first half. What adjustments did you make in the second to open up the game?"

God she was sexy. Even though she looked about ready to pop, she was hot as hell, always. "We went max protect, kept Doherty in the backfield. We didn't abandon the run and made them respect it. That's why Ben was able to get some good yardage late in the game."

She smiled and nodded. "How was it playing in front of the home crowd?"

I grinned. "This is my turf. I wasn't going to let anybody come in here and celebrate on this field. Only the Cardinals."

"Carnals!" Ryan yelled triumphantly.

Bella laughed. "That's a word my little boy does not need to be uttering again in my lifetime."

He, of course, noticed all the amusement and yelled it again. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. Carnals indeed. I wanted to get his mother home and have some much needed carnal knowledge of her body. I smirked at her and she blushed. Oh yeah, she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Okay, I think I've got enough for now. Thank you, Mr. Cullen." She folded her notebook and then reached for Ryan, who went willingly into her arms.

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Cullen." My wife was back. God, I loved her.

"Edward! We need you to film the Disney commercial!" One of the TV execs came through the crowd, cameraman in tow. I wanted to roll my eyes. This thing again. Well, we were going to mix it up this time.

I motioned Emmett, Alice and Jasper in and they moved closer to me, their children in their arms. I pulled Bella into mine, with Ryan in between us. She eyed me but didn't protest. Ryan got a grip on my jersey and bounced up and down, sensing something exciting was about to happen.

"Edward Cullen, you just won the Super Bowl. What will you do next?"

I grinned down at my wife and child. "We're going to Disney World."

"Dinney Orld!" Ryan shouted right after me.

The exec actually cheered when they shut off the camera. "That was perfect. Thank you!"

"Are we all going?" Emmett demanded.

"Well, we all are. I don't know if Rose will let you," I told him. His face fell.

"Just tell her Megan deserves to go," Jasper suggested.

"Heck yeah! Wanna go to Disney World, Princess?"

Megan grinned. "Yes, Daddy."

"Dinney Orld!" Ryan bounced in Bella's arms. I ruffled the top of his hair and finally bent down to kiss my wife.

"Work for you?" I asked her.

"Always," she agreed, smiling up at me.

The last couple of times it had just been me and Bella. This time, it would be our big, happy, extended, crazy family. I wouldn't have it any other way. We were all winners, after all.

* * *

**A/N So there you have it! Little ones, Super Bowls, Disney World. Doesn't get much better than that, does it? Tons of requests for Daddyward and I always knew this would end with him holding his son at the Super Bowl. I hope you liked it.**

**I signed up to contribute to the Fandom 4 Lymphoma & Leukemia Society. I decided to do a First outtake that hasn't been requested by any of you but that I've been dying to write, Emmett and Rose's first meeting and beginning courtship. I really wanna see that wrench fly. hehe You have til Sept to contribute and it's for a great cause. The Esme cancer scare was easy for me to write because a few years ago my father battled Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma. He came out alright, thank God, but not everyone is so lucky. So I'm thrilled to be asked to be a part of it. **

**Many, many outtakes ahead. The for sure ones are Emmett and Dancing (You may have caught another hint above about that), Tahiti trip where Jasper proposes and Rose & Em announce little Megan is on the way, Super Bowl 45, and the tattoo are all sure things. I'll probably also do a future take of the little ones and their folks. Very likely is Megan's birth, Bella telling Edward he's gonna be a daddy, possibly the key giving and probably several other things I'm forgetting at the moment but will remember as soon as I post this. Any other suggestions are welcome. I probably won't post them weekly but I'll but try to get them up ASAP. First two should come fairly quickly :)**

**Giant thanks to Aingeal4, for being along for every single word I've written, from before this fandom and through it. Your thoughts and words always mean the world to me. To IngenueFic, for hosting readalongs, for sending me the funniest, private commentaries known to man and for loving QBward more than is probably healthy but always makes me laugh. To Twisted Coincidence for pimping me, lending me an ear and helping me procrastinate in many ways. To Rameau, who made me a better writer. To any of you that read, reviewed, pimped. The Fictionators, The Perv Pack, The Lemonade Stand, Twigasm...there are more and I know I'm forgetting but I thank you all for promoting this story. To all of you that I can call friends now. To Marvar and HKP and everyone else who told their own readers about me. I never in a million years thought I'd have a story get this kind of reception and I owe it all to you guys. Thank you, those that say hi and those that lurk. It's been a great ride. It's not over yet, but I know some people don't do outtakes so I thought I'd say it here. Thank you, I adore you, and hopefully I'll be seeing you on my other stories. You rock!**


	46. Chapter 46 Dancing with the Emmett

**A/N I was hoping the NFL and NFLPA would get things done before I posted, but of course, they can't manage something simple like that. But it looks like we're ready for some football! And Emmett is ready for some Dancing! Here you go!**

First & Ten Dancing

EMPOV

"Okay, people, we are at Defcon one, do you understand me?" Five blank faces stared back at me. What the hell was wrong with these people? Didn't they get how important this was? Where was the urgency?

I waved my _Dancing with the Stars _invitation letter in each face to punctuate my point. "They want a tape to see where I'm at, talentwise, and if I impress them, I'm in!" Again with the blank faces. What the hell?

Jealousy, that was it. They were jealous because it was me and not them. Well, technically it could have been Edward, but he turned them down and now it was my turn. Me, Emmett McCarty, alone in the spotlight at last! Not that I minded sharing it with my boys, of course, but they had their solo stuff. This was mine. I was made for this.

"Can we show a little enthusiasm, please?" I glanced at Rosie, pleading with her to take up my cause.

"I'm sorry, babe. We're all very excited for you, aren't we guys?" Rose demanded.

"Yeah, it's great," GQ supplied. He was all wrapped around his woman. Those two could not stop touching one another. It'd be sickening if they weren't so damn perfect for one another.

"We're thrilled for you," Shaggy said dryly. He was totally stewing in his own jealousy, but the dude had no rhythm. That was obviously why he'd refused to dance with me at the auction. He knew he'd be outshined.

"I can't wait!" Tiny, at least, finally looked thrilled for me. That was a damn good thing because I needed her most of all.

"Good, Francis Ford Coppola, because you're up."

"I am?" she asked, looking confused.

"Hello, who else in this room had directed a nationally renowned commercial?" She glowed at that shit. I knew how to make the ladies do my bidding. "I need you to shoot my video."

"Yes!" She hopped up and did her own little dance, which wasn't half bad. Maybe I could use her…no, this had to be professional.

"I also put you in charge of costuming, since you're the fashion queen of the bunch."

She stopped her dance and grinned at me. "Yeah? I can dress you however I want?"

That was dangerous. She might slap me in tights or some damn thing. I'd wear them on the show, but I wasn't wearing them to try out. Hercules would probably tear right through them. Hmm, maybe I'd need to wear a cup for the show. The censors would not be pleased if he made a live appearance on national TV. The audience would be though.

"I have veto power. And no tights." Her face actually fell.

"What about your Hammer pants? Will you wear those for the tape?"

Hell to the yes. "Of course! _Can't Touch This_ is going to be my closing number."

"Closing number? Just how long is this tape supposed to be?" Trust the journalist of the bunch to come in with the questions.

"It doesn't say. I thought I'd give them a sampling of all my talents." I stopped and grinned at Rosie. "Well, all my dancing talents. Some things are only for Rosie's eyes." She laughed and smacked my leg. She was so gorgeous. I was the luckiest man alive. I pulled her hand off my leg and kissed it lavishly. She smiled and put her head on my shoulder.

"I will be in charge of music and dance moves, naturally. Tweedledum and Tweedledumber, I need you two to scout some locations."

"Locations? What do you need locations for? Don't you just need an empty room? What about your garage?" Jasper clearly was a moron. He'd taken one too many hits if he thought I was going to dance in a garage.

"Did your parents drop you on your head when you were a baby, Tex? Clearly I am not showing my moves in a garage. We need locations so I can show my versatility; my ability to dance in any venue. Yes, I will need a dance studio for a portion, but I'd also like to do something outside, let the sun shine on my talent."

Jasper snickered at that one and I threw a couch pillow at him. Normally I'd beat his ass but I needed everybody to help out here and he was likely to hold a grudge if I dared to muss his ridiculous head of hair.

"Katie Couric, you have that new Arts & Entertainment chick working down at the paper right? That one that used to be a ballerina?"

Bella finally tore her gaze away from Edward, her face confused. "Leah Clearwater? Seth's sister? Yeah, she used to dance. Why?"

"Good. I need you to ask her to partner with me for a couple of dances."

She looked at Rose and then back at me. "Um, okay, I guess?"

"Wait a minute." Oh damn. I'd hoped she wouldn't get mad about this. "Why, exactly, do you need a dancing partner, Emmett?"

Rosie's eyes were flashing fire and her tone held a warning. Damn, I was in trouble. I rushed to kneel in front of her and hoped she wouldn't kick me in the teeth.

"Rosie, baby, you know that I love you and think you're an incredible dancer. You have such grace and class and beauty. You'd outshine me on video. They'll want you instead of me." Smooth, McCarty. She's eating this shit right up.

"You think so?" Rose looked flattered. Damn, right, I knew how to calm down my woman.

"Of course, baby. You'd steal the show, hands down." Sincerity shone in my tone.

"Well, okay then."

I stood, relieved. "And I really need a pro, since I'll be dancing with one, just to show where I'm at and what I need to learn."

Rosie's eyes narrowed and suddenly she didn't look so pleased anymore. I moved gracefully out of the line in fire in case she decided to kick me. "I'm a good dancer," she hissed. Crap. I was totally being cut off again. I knew that look. Well, I'd just have to use it as training motivation. No sexing before a big game, unless you were the horny honeymooners over there. Seriously, they could not stop touching one another. I had to finish this meeting before they banged on my sofa.

"You're an excellent dancer, Rose. I never said otherwise. Too beautiful for film. Mark my words." She huffed and turned away from me. Me and my big mouth. It would be okay. Chalk it up to training.

"Okay, so we have everything planned? Everybody has their assignments?" They all nodded their assent. "I'm going to go train. See you later!" Rose turned her head when I tried to kiss her. Damn. That was cold.

My training, at the moment, consisted of watching some old school music videos. MC Hammer, Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson, hell, even Britney Spears and Usher. Such a hardship it was looking at Britney's underage sexy ass. It was all for the sake of learning. I love my life.

xoxoxoxox

"Are you sure about this, Spielberg?" She had me decked out in some ridiculous pirate get-up, with a puffy white blouse thing and black pants and boots. I had to admit the eye patch and sword were pretty damn cool though.

"They're always wearing costumes on that show," she pointed out. She was perched in a director's chair, wearing a beret for some unknown reason. I needed some French directors names if she was gonna wear that. I'd hit Google later.

I had to admit, Jasper and Edward had come through on the dance space. This studio was plenty roomy and gave me lots of space to get my groove on. They were over by the barre thingy that the ballerinas used to stretch. Instead of doing that, they were doing pushups or some damn thing. Idiots. Well, they needed a workout after all since they weren't dancing. Mine was just going to be much better. It'd be cool to have them as back up dancers though. Maybe once I was on the show I could find a way to use them. It would be epic to have Playgirl lift me or something.

"Where's your girl, Cullen?" I needed my partner, after all. Rosie had elected to work rather than come for the shoot today. She was still pretty pissed at me, but I'd make it up to her. I'd dedicate my disco ball trophy to her.

"She'll be here. Why don't you start warming up?"

Warming up. Right, that was a good idea. I'd never warmed up before though. I just danced. I bent to the floor and did some stretches, limbering up my body. It felt good. I'd taken a week to do nothing after we won the Super Bowl and then the letter that would change my life came. I'd been in the gym religiously since then, dropping the ten pounds I'd gained and tightening up again. I was the hotness, if I did say so myself. Everyone agreed with me, though.

"We're here. Leah, this is my boyfriend, Edward, and his teammate, Jasper. This is Alice, Jasper's girlfriend. And over there is your dance partner for the day, Emmett."

I stood quickly and moved over to the pretty woman. She had jet black hair up in a bun and looked every inch the former ballerina. Oh yeah, _Dancing_ people, eat your hearts out.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi!" I held a hand out and she took it gingerly. Jeez, woman, I'm not gonna break you. At least I don't plan on it.

"So what are we doing, exactly?" she asked, glancing around, her eyes widening as they hit GQ. Go figure. He had another admirer. Better defuse that shit before we had a throw down. I didn't need to lose my partner to hormones for the pretty boy.

"Dancing," I told her.

"What kind of dancing? Ballet?"

I snorted. As if I was going to be doing those weird jetes and stuff. Whatever they called it. "No, more modern stuff."

"If by modern, you mean from the 80's and 90's," Edward supplied helpfully. She giggled and I glared at both of them. Jackass shouldn't be calling attention to himself after I'd managed to divert her.

"There is nothing wrong with those eras. They were the pioneer of dancing as we know it. It's a mix of MC Hammer and Usher," I told her.

She looked confused but shrugged. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Just, you know, dance with me; keep the rhythm, that sort of thing."

She frowned. "You can't give me more than that?"

I sighed. "DJ, start the music." Nothing happened and I turned to Jasper. "Hello, what part of start the music did you not get?"

"How the hell did I know I was the DJ?" he complained as he stomped over the CD player. Such a girl.

Usher's _Yeah_ came blaring out of the speakers and I started to move, dancing to the beat perfectly. Leah eyed me for a minute and then started to mimic my moves. She looked beyond ridiculous and I stopped dancing. "Haven't you ever done the running man before?" I showed her how to do it, throwing my body into the movement, really digging down and nailing it, my legs stomping. "It's not hard, right?"

"It's, um, interesting?" she asked, staring at me with wide brown eyes. What the hell was her issue?

"Alright, DJ, shut it off." Jasper obediently stopped the music. He was grinning at me, probably laughing at Leah's uncoordinated ass along with me. I mean, really, this chick danced in a ballet but she couldn't do the Running Man? The Cabbage Patch would probably really freak her ass out. Maybe we should just try the dances that you see on the show, even that was boring as all hell. They'd be seeing me do that week and week out. I really wanted to show them my freestyle, let them get the feel of who I was as a dancer. Show them my truth.

"Do you know how to waltz?" I asked Leah. Yeah, I knew how to do that shit. My mom threw me into ball room dancing classes when I got into football, claiming it helped with my coordination. Who knew, maybe it had? I just knew it made me a hell of a dancer.

"Yes," she replied, looking relieved. Naturally. I was outshining her already. Maybe I should have used Rosie. She, at least, knew how to compliment my natural style.

"Mix master, put on the CD titled 'boring shit'." Leah winced at my term. Oops. Ballet chicks probably liked boring shit. My bad. Well, we weren't dancing Swan Lake; we were just dancing in front of a Swan. Who, of course, was paying zero attention as she gazed up into Dream Boat's eyes. Next time they weren't invited to my moment of glory. They'd rather be in bed, clearly. I saw her eyes glance at the mirrors and then she whispered something to MVP. He grinned at her and pulled her against his crotch. Jeez, they were freaks. Awesome freaks. If Rosie wasn't pissed at me, I'd totally drag her ass over here and do her in front of the mirrors, if we could get those two out of the room, of course. Odds were good they'd be back here after we left tonight. Glad my rental could go to their need to have sex in weird places. Damn, yes, I was jealous.

Jasper slipped in the CD and classical music started to play. I had no idea what it was, I'd just burned the shit from some wedding playlist I'd run across. Leah placed a hand on my shoulder and slipped her other hand into mine. We whirled and twirled. One, two, three, one, two, three. Sheer perfection. She finally had something right. I took her through the whole song and dipped her at the end. She let out a little gasp but went with it.

"Perfect!" Alice shouted. "Cut and print." I wasn't sure who she was shouting at, since she held the camera, but at least we finally had some workable tape.

"Thanks, that rocked!" I told Leah. She smiled at me and moved over to chat with Bella while I headed in to the dressing room to pull on my next costume. It was some ridiculous sailor suit that Alice had picked out. Maybe we had a water theme going? But I looked hot in it, even if it looked like something a little kid would wear. It was snug in the package, which was a bit constrictive, but it showed off Herc rather nicely which could only impress the judges all the more. Hey, I wasn't a fool. Every judge on that panel was into dudes and I had no problem giving them a little show to get what I wanted.

I grabbed my phone and quickly typed a Google search on French directors. Hot damn. I was ready now.

"Okay, Godard, let's do this thing!" I bounced back into the practice area and grinned. Alice tossed me the stupid hat that went with the outfit and I frowned. "Alice, I don't want to wear this thing. This the thing that little kids' parents force them to wear. Usually they're pouting and crying. I don't want to be that kid."

"You said I was in charge of outfits. Should I pack up my things and go?" She climbed down from her chair, which actually said director in stars for some reason. Tiny took her shit seriously. I ran over to her and grabbed her hands.

"No, no, don't leave! You're right. It's cool. I'll wear the hat." I plopped it on my head like the obedient boy I was apparently supposed to be.

She stopped scowling and started smiling before pulling herself back up into the chair. "That's better. You look awesome." Well, of course I did. I always looked awesome. No sweat. "Back to work!"

Four hours later, we were finally to the finale. We still had to shoot the people on the street segment, but we only had the studio for today so we had to do all inside stuff here. I changed into my Hammer pants, putting on suspenders and going shirtless. Yeah, I was pulling out all the big guns here. I strutted out and had to endure the laughter of the Jealous Jerks. Bella buried her head against Edward's chest but I could see she was shaking with laughter. Only the little one seemed unmoved.

"Alright, Truffaut, let's wrap this up." She grinned and raised the camera. Shags finally loped over to the CD player and cued in _Can't Touch This. _

No direction needed here. I started to move, recreating the MC Hammer video perfectly. This was way better than dancing around Ma and Doc's kitchen. I moved my legs, gyrated my hips, spun around and squeezed my ass. Hopefully Short Fry was doing a nice close up of the ass right about now. I flexed and thrusted. I was in my element and I knew it! The music stopped and so did I.

Alice grinned. "That's a wrap. Beautiful job!"

"Yeah, man, that was perfect." Edward grinned at me. Like he was even watching. Whatever, it was perfect.

"Thanks! I really appreciate you guys helping me with this. It wouldn't be the same without you." I was missing Rosie something fierce. I'd go over to her garage and see if she'd go out with me tonight. I still had energy to burn after all this dancing. She could laugh with me over what a dud Leah was except at the classical bits. It was the simple truth.

"Glad to do it," Alice chirped, sliding out of her seat. "Jazzy, can you load my chair in the car?" He grunted and did so. Whipped. I laughed at his ass and he shot me the finger.

"I'm going to change and go find Rosie."

"Great," Edward replied, his eyes back on his girl. "You can leave the keys with us. I'll return them to the agency tomorrow."

Sure he would, after he banged Bella against the mirrors. "Enjoy, pervs." Bella blushed and Edward just glared at me. I laughed and danced into the changing room. My friends were the best. This was such fun. We needed to do more crazy shit starring me in the future. Maybe I could try out to host a TV show during the offseason. I'd be totally awesome. The sky was the limit.

Xoxoxoxox

_Mr. McCarty,_

_We would like to thank you for your video submission to Dancing with the Stars. Unfortunately, we will not be able to extend an invitation for you to join our show at this time. While you clearly have an unparalleled enthusiasm for dance, you are lacking in some of the basic skills required to appear on Dancing with the Stars. _

_I'm afraid that there was also some concern about your relative anonymity. Perhaps we will be able to revisit your audition in the future, once you are more well-known. Thank you for your time and interest._

_Gianna Giancarla, Dancing with the Stars_

What? I was misreading, right? I didn't have the skills? What video did they watch? What video did Alice send them? Some recital for a third grade class? Because clearly I had the skills. And anonymity? I was not anonymous. I was a Super Bowl winner! I had local endorsement deals with Hummer and Chevy. What the hell? Did I need to get arrested or something? Would that make me famous enough?

I refolded the letter and stuffed it in my pocket before going in to the house. I just wouldn't tell Rosie that they rejected me. She'd feel bad for me and I didn't need her pity. We were getting married in a couple weeks and she should focus on that instead of me.

"Hey, babe," she called as I walked into the kitchen. There she was, stirring something on the stove. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face in her neck.

"Hi, sexy. That smells great."

"Spaghetti. I just reheated the sauce you made last weekend." I grinned and kissed her cheek. That was for the best. Rosie was many things, but a good cook was not one of them.

"That works. Anything I can do?"

"You could set the table." I moved to do so, grabbing a couple plates from the cabinet and the silverware from the drawer.

"So, did you get your letter yet? I'm dying to hear if you're going to be selected." Her back was to me and she didn't see my wince at her words, thankfully.

"No." She turned and stared at me, her mouth falling open.

"Really? I would have assumed you'd know something by now."

"Yeah, well, I guess not. Maybe I didn't make it and they just tossed my info. Who knows? I've got better things to focus on."

She cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at me. She knew how much I wanted it, nearly as much as I'd wanted my Super Bowl win. "Such as?"

I grinned. "I don't know. Marrying the most gorgeous woman in the world in a couple of weeks? I don't need stardom as long as I have you."

Her beautiful eyes welled with tears. That was surprising. Maybe this wedding was putting too much stress on her. "Are you okay, Rosie? I didn't mean to make you cry."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a little emotional is all."

Emotional? Hormones. Maybe it was that time of the month. I'd tread carefully if that was the case. I did some mental calculations and yeah, the timing was right. Time to pamper her a bit.

"After dinner, I'll run you a bath and give you a back rub. You're carrying too much stress, baby. Our wedding is supposed to be fun, not stressful. If you want, we can run to Vegas and get married this weekend, screw it all."

Rose choked out a watery laugh. "I don't think that'd go over too well."

Who cared? "So? Our wedding is about us. We'll call the gang and get them to drive to Vegas with us. No muss, no fuss."

She shook her head again. "No, it's sweet of you, but I want our wedding to be more than a Vegas quickie."

I shrugged. "Whatever you want, Rosie. I just want you to be happy."

She cleared her throat and turned back to the spaghetti. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"Em, can you stir this for me? I need to go call Alice really quickly."

I rolled my eyes because her back was safely turned. David Tutera better not upset her any further with anymore crazy wedding plans. "Sure, I got it."

Rose hurried from the room, glancing back at me looking stricken. What in the hell was wrong with her? I stirred the sauce and the noodles before creeping down the hallway. Rose was in our bedroom and she was talking quickly.

"I don't think I can go through with it! You should see him. He's so disappointed but he's covering it up, offering me massages and baths to deal with my stress!"

Go through with what? Was she leaving me? My heart plummeted in my chest and I fought to breathe.

"He said the letter wasn't there, but we both know it was." Letter? What letter? I narrowed my eyes and started to breathe again. She wasn't leaving me, unless it was in a letter that I somehow did not get. But if she wrote me a letter telling me we were through, she would hardly be in the kitchen making me dinner, would she?

"Of course he read it! He looked so sad when he came in, but he started asking how I was and skirted the issue when I asked about it. I thought it would be fun to pull one over on him, but I don't want to hurt him, Bella."

Those bastards. Those scheming bastards! They'd done it, somehow. They'd set me up! There was no _Dancing_ audition. Of course it wasn't real. If it had been, I would have gotten on the show. Son of a bitch. Well, now everything made sense.

"I don't know, Bella. I think we should either tell him, or at least not do the video thing at the rehearsal dinner. I don't want to hurt him. I love the big pain in the ass."

I smiled at her words and scurried back into the kitchen to appear none the wiser. They thought they could keep something like this from me? Who did they think I was? I was the King of Pranks, damn it. Now I had to figure out what I wanted to do. I could switch my tape out for the one of GQ and Shaggy that I'd run during the playoffs, but that would be going back and revisiting something I'd already done. I could splice together a lowlight tape of their worst plays and Bella's first appearance on ESPN, where she'd been totally nervous and spewed out something about Edward's talented hands. That still rocked.

Or, I could give them their moment. They'd worked hard for this and I had to admire the set up. A prank that spread over months deserved its moment to shine. So be it. Do your worst, my friends.

Rose came back into the kitchen. Her face was a little red and I could see that she'd been crying. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her softly. "No more tears, beautiful. Everything is going to be fantastic. Just you wait and see."

Xoxoxoxox

I was on the edge of my seat with excitement. Anytime now they'd lower the boom on me. We'd eaten our fancy dinner and done the toasts and all that crap and I was ready to party. They thought they were going to embarrass me but if there was one thing I enjoyed, it was being in the spotlight. Tonight was my night and I was about to shine brighter than I ever thought.

"I'd like to say something." Short Stuff was holding her champagne glass aloft. We were at the same country club where we'd held the auction. I guess they wanted to visit their one place of glory. Bella and Alice looked ready to pop with excitement. Shaggy had a shit-eating grin on his face and GQ just glanced at me now and then. Any other time I would have thought he was checking out my hotness. I did look damn good in my suit. Rosie looked incredible in her red dress. Tomorrow she'd be my wife. I couldn't wait.

"To Emmett and Rose. May your lives be filled with love. I already know they'll be filled with laughter. I'd like to start that off, if I could, with a little video we put together for tonight."

I grinned and leaned forward eagerly. Here we go. The lights dimmed and the video started on the projector. There I was, larger than life, dressed as a pirate, busting a move. Instead of _Yeah_, playing, _Macho Man _was dubbed over it. Everybody was roaring, even Rose's stiff as hell father. I guess he liked me when I was being made fun of. Whatever worked.

The video cut to a clip of Rose yelling at me when I'd suggested she ride an elephant down the aisle. I hadn't known they'd been recording that. "It would still be cool," I whispered to her.

She laughed and smacked my arm. "Are you mad?"

"Hell no. Look at me!" There I was in my stupid sailor suit while _The Good Ship, Lollypop _played. Leah's face was resigned as I waltzed her, and then terrified in the one and only lift we'd attempted. Good editing by Wes Craven there. She had some skills.

"I've always liked a man in uniform!" Riley shouted.

"Hey, you had your shot! I'm going to be a taken man tomorrow!" I called back.

My man on the street segment had been edited to look like every female I asked to dance rejected me hard. Those weren't even the girls I'd asked. I laughed with each face the girls made. GQ had to be behind that shit. He could charm women to do whatever he wanted. Then I was dancing with Riley, from the auction night.

"Look at that form. Look at my ass!" I called out.

"I did more than look, big boy." A close up of his hands squeezing my ass hit the screen.

"Are you sure you want to marry him?" Rose's father demanded.

"Very sure. Not every man would laugh his way through something like this." Rose beamed at me and I kissed her hard.

_It's Raining Men_ came on and there I was doing my Hammer dance, shirtless and gold panted. I looked awesome. The entire room was laughing and I was right there with them. Clearly, in this setting and this way, the video was funny. But my talent still shone and they all had to see that.

The video ended and everybody clapped and I stood and bowed. "Thank you! I have to give my beloved friends props for attempting to pull off a great prank. They nearly had me."

"What do you mean, nearly had you?" Jasper asked. "Looks like we got you pretty good."

I grinned and reached down to undo my pants. "Well, Dumbleweed, looks can be deceiving." I whipped off my pants and revealed the gold Hammer pants beneath.

Alice shrieked with rage and nearly dove across the table to get to me. I danced out of her reach and smiled at them. "I figured out your plan a couple weeks ago." I looked over at Rose and stroked her cheek gently. "I love that you were worried about upsetting me, but baby, this rocked. And you know what rocks more?"

I looked at my friends and family. "I stole the real copy of the video and had my agent get it to _Dancing with the Stars. _Next year at this time, I'll be filming my season, because I'm on. Nice try, guys, but…_You Can't Touch This."_

And I was off, dancing to the music I'd prearranged with Anton before the night started. Bella and Alice looked stunned, Jasper just shrugged and Edward laughed before dragging Bella out onto the dance floor. They started jamming next to me and soon all of us were out there. I twirled Rose out and brought her back against my body.

"You always find a way to win, don't you?"

"I got you, didn't I? I'm dedicating my disco ball trophy to you." I swayed with her.

"You better."

"Always. You, Rosie, can always touch this." She threw back her head and laughed. Life was damn good and only going to get better from here on out.

* * *

**AN Oops! I forgot to include this when I posted. I have a one/shot running for the Dirty Cheeky Monkeys, under dirtycheekymonkeys on this site. If you want to read some sexy piano times, head there ;)**


	47. Chapter 47 Mile High

**A/N Happy Monday! Football's back and so are QBward and Bella! I had a lot of requests for ballet studio sex, which is possible down the line but hopefully this will satisfy those of you that wanted some sexy times! **

First & Ten Mile High

BPOV

"Edward, this is amazing." I couldn't believe it. Was this really my life? Sure, I should be used to it after dating Edward for nearly six months now, but the condo and his cars were homey feeling. This, though? This was sleek and luxurious. This was amazing.

He dropped down into one of the leather seats and grinned at me. "Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to sit down so we can take off?"

I dropped into the seat next to him, still looking around in awe. Who knew they made planes like this? I was used to bodies packed in like sardines and no leg room. I could lie down in my seat if I wanted to, that's how much room I had. "Do people really live like this?"

Edward laughed and grabbed my hand. "People who own football teams do. How do you think they can afford to pay me what I make?"

That was true. They paid $120 million a year to their players alone. Not to mention coaches and doctors and vendors and…yeah. Lots of money. "Could you afford one of these?"

Edward grinned. "Do you want one? You've come a long way from the girl who was afraid to spend $500,000 to purchase me at an auction."

I elbowed his side. "No, I don't want one. I just wondered what they cost."

He shrugged. "I'm guessing $20 million? Maybe more fully stocked like this? I suppose I could, but we'd have to live tight until my next contract."

"Oh my God." It was one thing to know he was a millionaire. I knew that. Hell, I even knew what he'd signed for. But to imagine that kind of money sitting in the bank or tied up investments or whatever. Jeez. He was just my Edward. He didn't seem like some millionaire. I guess I had come along way, because his wealth didn't even faze me anymore, until I heard that he could fork over $20 million for a plane. Jeez.

Edward nuzzled my neck. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just amazing that you have that kind of money."

He shrugged. "It's not like I spent it all when I signed my contract. And hell, I make more from the clothing line and endorsements than I do out on the field. It's only money."

And I loved that about him. He didn't think he was hot shit just because he was rich. He was hot shit because he was hot shit. I leaned my head on his shoulder and ran my fingers over his abs. Oh yeah. He was hot. "So do you want a plane, Bella?"

I snorted and shook my head. "Nah. We can just borrow this one now and then, right?"

He chuckled and pressed a button that caused a TV screen to rise. It was huge. "So long as I keep winning for them, I think they'll let us borrow it at their convenience."

Two weeks in Hawaii. I couldn't wait to get away and just be with him. The playoffs had been stressful for both of us. I'd been busier than ever, writing what felt like a zillion articles, two appearances on PTI with a couple more on SportsCenter, and of course Edward had to practice night and day. We needed this time away.

"How many times have you made this trip?" I braced myself as the plane began to move. I'd never been in a smaller plane. Was it any different than regular ones?

"To Hawaii?" Edward thought about it for a minute. "Well, I went to two Pro Bowls there, and I've been a couple of times with my folks. We're going to stay at a villa on the beach. Totally private from the rest of the hotel, but we get all the perks, like room service." He smirked at me and I felt myself getting wet. I planned on both of us wearing as little as earthly possible for the next couple of weeks. We'd managed some us time but it hadn't been nearly as much as I was used to.

"I like private," I told him.

He ran his hand over my knee, sliding it under my skirt and stroking the skin lightly with his thumb. I felt like I was on fire. "I remember. That's why we're on this plane."

The engines screamed as we moved down the runway and then we were airborne. That hadn't been bad at all. "So you only brought me on this flight so we could join the mile high club?" I was no fool; I remembered that conversation all too well.

His green eyes sparkled. "Well, you did say that you wouldn't have sex with me on a regular plane, even though it would have been fun."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, but you already had that fun with someone else, as I recall." I wasn't saying her name.

His face fell and he looked nervous. "But, she isn't you. Fun with you is way better."

He was so cute, looking scared that I'd punish him for stuff that happened before I came along. "Well, of course it is. She was all bony and fake. No wonder you could take her in the bathroom. I'm sure she took up no room at all."

Edward let out a surprised laugh. "I know better than to comment on that one, but that was pretty good, sweetheart." He squeezed my knee. My ears popped and I yawned to get them back to normal. Worst part of flying. Well, other than the damn lines and security; though that had been a hell of a lot more pleasant this time around, too. Maybe he should buy a plane.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his tone.

I bit back a giggle and looked at him through hooded eyes. "A little. It's a long flight, right? Maybe I'll just take a nap for awhile."

"Oh, okay. Sure, baby." He removed his hand from under my skirt and put his arm around me. How fabulous was he? So damn cute.

I snuggled into him for a few minutes. God it felt good lying in his arms. And how awesome was it that we had no plane arms between us? Just nice cool leather and a hot, warm boyfriend. There were a lot worse things in life, no doubt about it.

Edward toyed with my hair. I heard him sigh and had to bite back a laugh. He was so disappointed. I kept my eyes mostly closed as I dropped my hand into his lap. He groaned and jerked a little in surprise. "Bella?" I didn't answer, just waiting to see what he'd do. "Damn it." He put his hand over mine and guided it away from Zeus. That had to be a first. Well, maybe a second. He'd put me off that first time I tried to jump him in his media room. Had it really only been half a year ago? So much had happened since then.

My hand was on his thigh now, which couldn't be much better for him. I let out a little sigh and moved it right back to where it belonged, over Zeus. "Bella?" he said it louder this time. "Killing me," he muttered, moving my hand again. It was so hard not to laugh. I could feel him watching me though, so I kept perfectly still and tried to keep my breathing nice and even. "This sucks," he said softly, but he started playing with my hair again. Such a good boyfriend. He would be rewarded for being such a gentleman.

I moved my hand a third time and he cursed. "Fuck. Stop it." His hand grabbed mine again but this time I didn't let him pull it away, instead stroking him through his jeans. "Thank God, you are awake." I grinned up at him and he scowled before kissing my nose. "You're a cruel woman, Ms. Swan."

"Did you really think I'd go to sleep instead of joining the mile high club with my super sexy boyfriend?" I asked him, applying more pressure to Zeus.

His eyes darkened and he shook his head. "Well, I really hoped that wasn't the case."

I flicked open the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down. "If I was really going to sleep, I'd curl up on that couch over there." I gripped him and smiled at the familiar hardness. He was always ready for me.

"There's a bed in the back," he told me, arching his hips up. I released his cock and tugged his jeans down.

"Is that so? And are you going to fuck me on your boss's bed, Edward?" Sure, it wasn't public but it was kinda naughty, right?

He laughed. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Later."

I pulled his pants down and got out of the chair to pull off his shoes and toss all of them aside. "Later? What's wrong with now?" I pouted up at him and put my hands on his knees, sliding them up his inner thighs.

"Nothing, just wanna have a little fun here first. Then maybe on the couch." He looked so hopeful and adorable that I had to laugh.

"What kind of fun would you like to have here?" I stroked his cock through his boxer briefs and he moaned.

"This works."

"Take off your shirt." I wanted to see his perfect body but I liked my place on the floor between his legs. This carpet was amazing. It was better than the carpet in most buildings I'd been in. Maybe we could break the floor in too. His shirt was tossed to the other side of the plane and I ran my eyes over his body. God, I loved that body. How was it all mine?

I leaned forward and moved my hands up his chest, watching him as my fingers splayed across his abs. He grinned at me. "Sometimes I think you like my abs more than my cock."

I bit my lip and pretended to think about that for a little bit. "It's a tough call, I admit, but your abs don't make me scream your name." I traced them, running my fingers along the perfect, chiseled divots. He reached down and untucked my blouse, moving his strong hands over my back.

"That's true. You're going to have watch the screaming in here though. We don't want to scare the pilot."

Yeah, I really didn't want to be caught. "We'll just see who's louder, won't we?" I told him, moving my hands back down his body and tugging on the waistband of his shorts. He rose again and I pulled them off. Zeus sprang free and I licked my lips at the sight of him, hard and ready for me. There was so much I wanted to do with him.

"Do your worst, Ms. Swan." He grinned at me in challenge and I smirked and leaned forward, kissing the tip of his cock. "Oh yeah, that's a good start."

Silly Edward. That was nothing. I smiled at him before I opened my mouth and took him as far back as I could get him. He moaned and jerked in my mouth. "Holy shit." Yeah, no working up to it, sexy man. I bobbed up and down, moving my tongue along the underside of his length and scraping my teeth along his cock. His fingers were in my hair and he was thrusting up to meet me. "So good, sweetheart. I love you."

I looked up at him as I moved up and down, taking him as far back in my throat as was possible. I fisted him below and pumped his cock in time with my movements. His eyes were on me and he stroked my cheek softly before tugging on my hair. Oh yeah, he liked it.

I moved my other hand up and massaged his balls, squeezing gently and rubbing my thumb in little circles over each one. "Fuck," he choked out. I smiled as moved up to the head of his cock and flicked my tongue over it. I could taste his pre-cum there. I swirled my tongue back and forth on his head before taking him all the way back in again.

He fisted my hair and thrust up to meet me as I took him deep in my mouth. "Shit. I'm not going to last long." That's okay, baby, we have a long flight. I moved faster, working my tongue over him and squeezing his balls a little harder. His gorgeous face contorted and I knew he was about to come so I tightened my lips around him. He groaned and came hard. I swallowed and released him, kissing Zeus on the tip again and smiling up at him.

"Well, you didn't yell but I think you came close."

He laughed and hauled me into his lap, kissing me hard. "I came, alright." I laughed and smacked his chest. He grinned and started unbuttoning my shirt. "You have entirely too many clothes on."

"I had other priorities." I shrugged out of the top and he threw it toward his clothes. We might have to go on a hunt before the plane landed. My bra came off next and Edward immediately grabbed my right breast and started kneading it.

"You've always been good at prioritizing," he told me, his lips moving against my jaw as his hands moved down to tug on my skirt. I shifted and grabbed the zipper, sliding it down. I stood and kicked it off, also shimmying out of my underwear before returning to Edward's lap. He shifted me so I was straddling him and his lips met mine. There was nothing in the world better than kissing Edward Cullen. Well, okay, maybe one thing, but kissing was a part of that anyway.

His fingers moved down my back and cupped my ass, pulling me to him. I ran my fingers through his hair as our tongues moved together. This felt so good. Finally, we were alone again. It had been madness since the Super Bowl. I had him alone for two weeks and I planned to enjoy every second of it.

I rubbed against him as he kissed me. I knew it wouldn't take long for Zeus to stir again. Edward broke our kiss and grinned at me. "Anxious are we?"

I smiled back. "Well, you did promise to make me a member of this illustrious club."

He laughed and tightened his hold on my butt as he stood. "Where are we going?"

"The couch. I need some room to maneuver." I liked the sound of that, so I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him carry me to the couch near the back of the plane. There was a door for the bathroom and another door back there; I guess that led to the bedroom. We'd have to check that out later. "Down you go." He leaned down and I unwound myself from around him. I fell onto the plush couch and smiled up at him.

"Where do they get this furniture? Planes should not be this comfortable."

He laughed and dropped down next to me. "Yes, they really should. People would like traveling a lot more."

"Good point."

He grinned and kissed me again. "Now do you really want to talk about the furniture?"

"Nah, I thought we'd watch a movie."

He smirked. "Hey, I got mine. If you want to watch a movie, have at it." He stood as if to go get the remote and I grabbed his hand.

"Not fair, Cullen."

He laughed and allowed me to pull him down to me, pushing me back against the cushions and putting his weight on top of me. This was more like it. "Well, if you insist." He started to nibble on my neck as his hands move down my sides, his fingers stroking over the curve of my breasts. I ran my fingernails over his back, scratching lightly and pressing myself as close to him as I could possibly get.

His lips moved down my neck and he slid back a little, kissing and nipping at my skin, his hands moving back up to cup my breasts. His mouth moved further down and he kissed each nipple before sucking the right one into his mouth. I arched up and gripped his head, holding him to me as his tongue and teeth moved against my nipple. His left hand dipped between us and he began to stroke me lightly, moving over my clit. I moaned loudly as his teeth tugged on my nipple and his expert hands began to work me over.

He smiled up at me as he released the right nipple and licked his way over to the left. "Getting a little loud there, sweetheart." Was I? I was moaning and moving against his hands and mouth. I glared at him as he swirled the left nipple with his tongue.

"You won't win," I told him, feeling my eyes start to cross as his fingers moved faster against my clit and his lips closed over my nipple.

"I consider this winning," he told me and really, it was. We both won every single time. Though I won more, because somehow this stunning man was mine.

"Me too." He placed a kiss right between my breasts and then moved down my stomach, using lips and tongue and driving me slightly insane as he continued to stroke my clit. I watched him make his way slowly down my body, his tongue driving me insane. He knew exactly where I wanted it but he was taking his time exploring my stomach and nipping each hip bone. "Edward," I whined.

"Mmm, yes love?" he murmured, nipping the curve of my right hip.

"I want you."

He grinned up at me. "I'm all yours." And even though he was teasing me, I melted because he was. All mine. Edward Cullen is mine. Take that bitches.

Before I could respond, his tongue took the place of his fingers and he took a long, slow lick of my clit. I moaned loudly and sank my fingers into his hair, tugging in approval. He moved his up and down my slit before sucking it into his mouth and nibbling gently. I jumped and cried out; trying to keep my voice down but it was pretty hard with Edward's teeth and tongue working me over.

He had to know what he was doing to me, because he slid a finger inside me as he began tracing small fast circles over my clit with his tongue. "God, yes, Edward," I murmured as he began to move his finger slowly in and out of me, his tongue moving in rhythm with his digit. A second finger joined the first and I felt my stomach start to flutter.

He blew on my clit and I jumped again. My fingers tightened in his hair and I held him against me as he started to move his fingers faster in and out of me. His tongue darted out again and began to work my clit even faster. My body started to tighten and I moved against him, encouraging him to go faster with my words and my actions. He sped up his movements and his fingers curled inside me and I was done. I came apart and I couldn't tell if I yelled too loudly or not. All I knew was that I went blind and my body was shuddering and shaking.

Edward kept up his ministrations until I came down, his tongue lapping at me lightly. His fingers slid out of me and he moved back up my body, his skin slick against mine. I felt Zeus hard against my leg and I opened them further. Edward's eyes met mine as he settled between my legs.

"You were definitely louder." I smacked his back halfheartedly and his smirk went straight to my already quivering insides.

"We're not done yet, Cullen. It's a long way to Hawaii."

He chuckled and I felt Zeus against my entrance. "I can think of no better way to pass the time." He entered me slowly, his eyes on mine as he filled me completely. It always felt so amazing to connect with him just this way. I could see how much he loved me, and of course, feel it too.

He moved slowly in and out of me and I moved with him, my hips thrusting up to meet his. There were no words were to describe what it felt like when he was inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and encouraged him to move faster. He did so, his cock thrusting inside me. His eyes were still on me as his lips descended on mine.

I kissed him slowly, my lips parting to his. I could taste myself on his tongue as it moved against mine. I moaned and tightened my thighs against him. He pushed my back into the couch but it felt good. I arched my hips up toward him, letting him glide deeper inside me. His pace increased as he sank further into me.

His lips were more insistent on mine, his body hard against me. I gripped his ass tight with my legs and pulled myself up, letting him sink deeper inside me. He liked that, moving faster, thrusting harder into me. I met him thrust for thrust, feeling the pleasure building inside me as his cock pounded into me.

He knew, he always knew, that I was close and he angled himself and thrust hard, hitting the spot that always drove me over the edge. I came apart and tightened around him, squeezing his cock as he continued to move in and out of me. He was close and I felt another wave go through me. I tightened around him again and he lost it, releasing inside me with a loud moan, his lips still on mine, unmoving now as we both came down from our high.

He collapsed against me for a couple minutes, breathing heavily. Our bodies were slick with sweat and I wondered if they had a shower in this place. Somehow, I wouldn't doubt it. "So, that's the mile high club," I told him when I could find my words.

He chuckled and kissed my chin. "Well, it's a slightly better experience than most, I think."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It damn well better be better than your other one."

He smiled and brushed my hair away from my face. "There's not even a comparison, Bella. This, with you, is everything."

I felt bad for teasing him. "I know, sweetie. Thanks for making this possible."

He chuckled, his laugh moving through me. "It's no hardship to find places to make love to you."

Well, he had a point. "I love you, you know that."

"I do." His lips twitched. "I like those two words." I shook my head but they didn't scare me the way they used to. One day he'd ask and I'd say yes and we'd both say them. "What do you say we go take a nap and then break in the bed?"

How perfect was he? "I'd say that sounds great." He pushed himself off of me and then bent down to pick me up. "So what other clubs can we join?"

He shook with laughter as he carried me into the bedroom. "Any that you like."

"Is there a boat club? A train?"

"If there isn't, we'll make them," he assured me. I felt desire stirring in me again already at the thought of all these fun places.

"Soon, Cullen."

He laughed. "I'll call Amtrack as soon as we're on the ground." That was my man, so accommodating. He lay me down and got into bed next to me, wrapping me back in his arms. "Sleep for now and dream up anywhere you'd like me to ravage you."

That would be anywhere and everywhere. But we could start with Hawaii and then the train and the boat and go from there. I couldn't wait.


	48. Chapter 48 Touchdown in Tahiti

**A/N This is the Tahiti trip mentioned in Chapter 44, where quite a bit went down for 2 of our 3 couples and thwarted our third's plan. But they still had fun! I hope you do as well!**

First & Ten: Touchdown in Tahiti

EPOV

It was probably crazy for the six of us to go on a trip together, but we were used to going somewhere on the offseason and this was our last opportunity before training camp. Bella and I had gone to Hawaii, Rose and Emmett had honeymooned in Aruba and Alice and Jasper went to Greece. I knew that my girl missed her yearly vacation with Alice and I kind of missed my trip with Emmett and Jasper, so I'd proposed the idea of a trip for the six of us and now we were headed to Tahiti.

We filed into first class and I let Bella have the window seat to start. I knew before long she'd want to chat with Alice and Rose so she'd make me switch, but she liked looking out the window as well.

A male flight attendant filed past us and jostled Rose as he moved down the aisle. "Watch it," Emmett snarled, practically knocking the guy over as he moved to catch Rose's arm.

"I'm sorry, sir, miss," he said politely. "I thought I could squeeze by. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rose told him with a smile, putting her hand on Emmett's arm. He was glaring at the guy like he'd thrown Rose to the ground and kicked her for good measure.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Jasper asked him, taking his seat across from me.

"It's fucking rude to knock a lady over," Emmett replied angrily. Rose whispered in his ear and he took a deep breath. "I had a shitty night's sleep. Sorry." Something was up with him but he helped Rose into her seat and sat down behind Jasper without further incident.

Bella lifted my arm and I slid it around her. She rested her head my chest and I hugged her to me. My mind was on the item she hadn't seen me pack, the ring I'd bought for her. On our last night here, I was going to take her out to dinner alone and then propose to her on the beach. I wasn't sure if she was ready yet, but she no longer seemed disturbed by the idea of marriage. I was pretty sure I'd broken her down.

Living together had been pretty great. We rarely fought, although there was the toothpaste cap incident that had resulted in a pretty messy wrestling match. That had been fun, though. She was teaching me how to cook and I was teaching her how to order food from anywhere in the city. We worked well together and I couldn't be happier, well, until she was my wife, of course.

The plane took off without incident and as soon as it was level I lifted the arm so Bella could lean more fully against me. It was only seven in the morning and we had a nine hour flight ahead of us. We both needed some sleep. She rested her head against my chest and I played with her hair as I closed my eyes and pictured the smile on her face as I slid the ring onto her finger. It would be perfect.

I woke up a couple hours later as the attendants came around serving breakfast. The French toast didn't look so bad so I dug in. Everyone did except Rose, who was looking a little green.

"Are you airsick?" I asked.

She nodded and stood on shaky legs. Emmett scrambled out of her way and watched as she darted into the bathroom. Well, there went my breakfast. I pushed my plate away and tried not to think about Rose hurling a few aisles away.

"Is she alright?" Bella asked Emmett.

He ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Yeah, she's just a bad flyer."

I shrugged, figuring he'd know. "Are you ready to…"

"Switch seats?" Bella asked with a smile. "Yes."

"How about I go sit with Jas while you two talk?"

"Okay." I switched places with Alice and the two of them immediately bent their heads together. Jasper, I noticed, couldn't take his eyes off his girl.

"She's not going to vanish. She's sitting three feet away."

He smiled. "I know. She's just amazing, you know? I hardly remember what life was like before she came along."

I knew all too well what he meant. "It was girls in bars, as I recall. I don't miss those days at all."

"Man, me either. It wasn't so bad the night of but the morning after, trying to dodge the clingy advances." He shook his head.

"Ugh. I'm so glad that's never going to be a problem again."

"Never, huh?" Jasper grinned at me. Rose stumbled past us and gave us a shaky smile.

"Of course, never. You know Bella's the one."

"Yeah, I know. We got damn lucky."

We did. "I'm lucky you met Alice. Who knows if I ever would have met Bella outside of work? And we both know if I had, I would have avoided her like the plague, no matter how beautiful she was."

He chuckled. "Yeah, your hatred of reporters has diminished over the past year for sure."

I joined in his laughter. "It kind of had to. I still don't trust most of them though."

"As long as you trust that one, that's all that matters," he drawled.

"I do." And hopefully one day soon, I'd be saying those words for a different reason.

Xoxoxoxox

"I can't believe we're in Tahiti! What do we do first?" Bella tilted her head up and closed her eyes as the sunshine illuminated her face. She was stunning.

"Eat," Rose replied. She hadn't touched lunch and it seemed now that we were on the ground she was feeling better.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. "How about we head to the resort and get our rooms, then get something to eat?"

"As long as we can eat right after we get in. I know you two perverts will want to break in the room but you can wait until I've eaten," she replied.

Emmett laughed and hugged her to him. "You know them well, Rosie!"

I scowled but I couldn't deny that I was quite anxious to see Bella naked and spread out on our bed. "Fine, we eat first."

We piled into the hotel van and headed to La Meridien Tahiti. We'd each booked a villa that was actually on the water. They only had twelve of them and they afforded the best privacy by far. We could literally walk out onto our deck and jump into the water. How cool was that?

"This is awesome," Bella breathed. "Even better than our villa in Hawaii."

I laughed and kissed her. "Well, in order for it to truly be better, we'll have to break in the bed, the couch, the water, the sand, a boat…"

She giggled and smacked my hand that wandered to her ass. "I have to get ready for dinner. And I assure you, this will be even better than Hawaii." She shot me a knowing smirk as she glanced back over her shoulder, teasing me by wiggling her hips in those tight jeans. Damn it, who needed to eat? Rose did and she'd kill us if we skipped out on our first night together.

While Bella was in the bathroom, I reached into my carryon and pulled out the ring box I'd stashed in there. I'd held my breath when we went through x-ray, but thankfully nothing had been said by security. I unpacked my clothes and hid the ring underneath my shirts. I didn't want her stumbling across it before I was ready.

I took off my jeans and put on some black slacks and a nice button-down shirt. "Ready?" Bella asked. I turned and Christ, she was stunning in a red sundress, her shoulders bare except for two tiny straps.

"I'm ready, but not for dinner." I had her in my arms and against my body in record time.

She laughed against my lips. "We have two glorious weeks, Cullen. Pace yourself."

"I don't want to." I steered her toward the bed and she ducked and danced out of my arms.

"Good things come to those who wait. I have a surprise for you, when we get back."

Surprise? Yes, please. "Okay, let's eat!"

"You're so easy, Edward." She grinned.

"Only for you, Bella."

"As it should be. Come on." She held a hand out to me and I twined her fingers with mine. We stepped out of our villa and saw Jasper and Alice waiting for us.

"Rose and Emmett are already at the restaurant," Alice informed us. "Aren't the rooms amazing?" She and Bella immediately started talking about the huge bathtub and I shook my head. Bella's fascination with bathrooms never failed to kill me.

Jasper tapped my shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a second, man?"

Alice eyed us but shrugged and dragged pulled Bella away. I reluctantly let her fingers slip from my grasp. "What is it?"

He waited until the girls were out of earshot. "I…" Now he looked like he was going to be sick.

"You what?"

"I'mproposingtoAlice," he mumbled quickly. I had no idea what he said.

"What?"

"I'm proposing to Alice," he hissed. He reached into his pocket and showed me a diamond ring.

My heart fell but I did my best to smile. "That's great, Jas, I'm happy for you." I couldn't propose to Bella now. I could, but it would always be about how she and Alice both got engaged on the same vacation. They'd probably be okay with it but I wanted our engagement to just be about us. That's why I was going to do it our last night here. They'd find out the next day on the way to the airport. Not now though.

"Do you think she'll like the ring?" The girls ducked into the restaurant so I stopped and looked at it. It was a good sized rock, which I knew Alice would want. She liked to shine and sparkle. Thanks to my own shopping spree, I knew the diamond was a marquis cut and the diamonds in the band were channel set. It looked nothing like my ring for Bella, which pleased me.

"Yeah, it looks like her. Very sparkly."

He blew out a breath. "I'm so nervous. I know I don't need to be. We love each other. We live together. She's told me she'll marry me a hundred times. It's just, jeez, Edward, I feel like a teenager about to ask a girl out for the first time. No, that's wrong. I was more confident then. I just feel sick."

I laughed and smacked his shoulder. "You know exactly what's going to happen when you ask her. She's going to shriek, tackle you and say yes about a thousand times. This is Alice we're talking about."

He grinned shakily. "She's amazing. There's nobody in the world like her. I'm surprised she hasn't asked me to marry her yet. That's more her style."

"Nah, her style would be to tell you that you were marrying her. Why ask?"

Jasper laughed loud at that one. "True. Okay. I feel better. Thank you. I'm doing it after dinner. I don't think I can wait any longer."

"I'm happy for you, man." And I was. Even though I was upset that my plans had changed, I wouldn't begrudge him his moment with Alice. It was because of him and Alice that I had Bella. They deserved the world for that alone.

"Thanks. And hey?" He looked a little nervous again.

"What?"

"Well, I know usually you wait until the girl says yes and everything, but I figure I may as well ask you now."

"Jas, I won't marry you. Even with that big rock."

He laughed. "Like I'd ask you. No, I wondered if you'd be my best man. There's nobody else I'd rather stand next to me when Alice becomes my wife."

Like he even had to ask? "I'd be honored."

"I'll probably ask the big ox to be co-best man, but you're the real one."

I smirked. "Damn right I am. Now, we better get inside before they start wondering what in the hell we're talking about here."

He nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Edward."

"Anytime, Jas."

We walked into the Le Carre restaurant and were immediately waved over by our girls. They were seated outside next to the water, with umbrellas open overhead and candles lighting the table. Rose was already stuffing her face with what appeared to be French fries. She was sucking them down like there was no tomorrow. Emmett was watching her with an indulgent smile.

"Couldn't wait, huh?" I asked. Rose flipped me off and kept right on eating.

The waiter appeared and handed us all menus, rattling off the specials. Bella and Alice both ordered some special fruity drink that the waiter recommended. Jasper and I got beer. Emmett and Rose said they were fine with water.

When our drinks arrived, I held out my bottle. "To friends and family. Sometimes they're one and the same, as with us. I'm glad we're all here together." Bottles and glasses clinked as everybody murmured their agreement with my sentiment.

I ordered the beef and Bella ordered salmon. We decided to share and both have surf and turf. Emmett got chicken and promised to share with Rose who ordered the steak. Alice ordered tuna and Jasper went for the steak as well.

"So, what shall we do tomorrow? Jet skis? Horseback riding? Cliff diving?" Jasper was looking at the amenities list.

"All of the above," I said at the same time that Emmett said, "No way. That's too dangerous."

Jas and I looked at each other and then at Emmett. "What? Since when? Who made us go rock climbing last offseason? Who pushed my ass out of a plane the year before that?" Jasper demanded.

"That was when we were young and stupid. We have women in our lives now and they don't need to be bucked off horses and diving into rocky waters."

"You took Rose skydiving last year," I pointed out. What was with him?

"We should just hit the beach."

"Emmett, stop being stupid," Rose told him. "I can ride a horse."

"You cannot ride a horse!" he yelled, smacking the table with his giant hand. "What if you get kicked off? You could hurt the…yourself."

"Em, I'll be fine. It's not like they put us on wild stallions."

"We went horseback riding in Hawaii. It was amazing, running through the surf. They kick up water and it feels so good on your skin," Bella replied dreamily. I slid my hand into hers and ran my thumb over the back of her hand. It had been an amazing vacation.

Emmett grumbled but didn't say anything more. "Okay, so horses in the morning, jet skis in the afternoon?" Jasper clarified.

"Absolutely not, Evel Kneivel! Those go entirely too fast and sometimes their engines explode. We should just spend the afternoon on the beach, relaxing." Emmett looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Em, what's gotten into you? We're not going to break if we fall off a jet ski," Alice chided.

"You might! You're tiny! Better not to take chances. Let's chill on the beach."

"Emmett, you can't put me in a bubble," Rose told him quietly.

"I can and I will," he told her.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on with you? Where's the guy who bought Rose a motorcycle last year?" I asked. They'd driven from Phoenix to San Francisco over the summer.

"He's gone! I won't risk Rose or the baby for a quick thrill!" Emmett shouted.

What? Did he just say…"You're pregnant?" Bella and Alice asked at the same time.

Rose blushed and nodded. "Ten weeks along. We were going to wait a couple more to announce it but Miss Fussypants clearly couldn't keep quiet. Just keeping him from carrying me everywhere we go is quite a fete let me tell you."

"Congratulations!" Alice was out of her seat and hugging Rose and Emmett. Bella did the same. I smacked Em on the back.

"Way to go, Dad," I told him. His behavior made perfect sense now. I imagined I'd be much the same when Bella was pregnant with my baby. The thought of that made my stomach flip. I wanted that, so much.

He grinned. "Honeymoon baby, can you believe it? So much for waiting a year. I'm excited though. I can't wait to buy him his first football."

"He might be a she," Rose reminded him.

"Please, McCarty men make McCarty men! All the babies in my family are boys!"

"There's a first for everything," Rose told him, touching her flat stomach. "I say she's a girl."

"I hate to tell you that you're wrong, Rosie, but you are. I hope you'll love our son as much as you'd love our daughter."

She snorted. "I hope you'll love our daughter as much as you'd love our son."

His smile couldn't get any wider. "I'd love any baby that came from you and me. I already do."

She kissed him. "He's been overbearing as hell, but completely sweet," she told us. "He won't let me do anything and you saw how he just about killed that poor steward guy. If anybody so much as brushes by me he's ready to kick their ass."

Emmett sneered. "Hey, my baby's in there. I won't have anybody hurting you and I won't have you hurting yourself. That's why we need to stay on the beach."

She laughed. "I'll tell you what; I'll refrain from cliff diving and rock climbing. I won't jet ski. But I will ride a horse, sedately, and I will go out on a boat, a nice sized boat that won't be tipping over or exploding."

Emmett took a breath and nodded. "Okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled brightly. "I know it."

Jasper was watching them with an expression I couldn't read. Then he turned to Alice. "I want that."

She looked at him curiously. "What? You want to go on a boat ride?"

"No. I want what they have."

"A baby?" she squeaked. "Jazzy, I don't know that we're ready to have a baby, we're not even married and though I'm not that old fashioned I'd like…" she broke off as he pushed back his chair and got on one knee.

"Alice Brandon, you are the love of my life. I want to marry you. I want to have babies with you. I want to be overbearing and annoying just like Emmett is. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He held out the ring and Alice gasped and started to cry as she nodded. "Yes, Jazzy! Of course!" He slid it on her finger and then she knocked him on his ass as she launched herself into his arms. It was just like I'd called it.

Bella smiled next to me and had tears in her eyes. As soon as Alice had finished kissing the life out of Jasper, she was hugging Bella tightly. "I'm getting married! We have so much to do! You're the maid of honor. Rose, momma, I need you to be in the bridal party. I'm going to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock!" She hugged the hell out of me and then moved over and did the same to Rose and Emmett.

Everybody was laughing and smiling. I toyed with asking Bella to be my wife then and there as well but I didn't' want her to think I did it because Jasper had. Dinner was a blur of talk of babies and weddings. Bella was glowing with happiness for her friends. I was thrilled for them as well. Emmett was going to be a great father, if a bit overprotective. I hoped the kid didn't have his mischievous nature but odds were against that. Jasper was watching Alice, looking happier than I'd ever seen him. She was thrilled, of course. Rose was eating like a pig but happy as she could be. This was a wonderful night for our friends, our family. I was happy to be a part of it and I did my best to squelch the little bit of envy I was feeling. It was only natural, I supposed. I wanted everything they had. And I knew I would have it, I just had to wait a little longer. I could be patient. That was my specialty.

Bella's hand found my thigh and she squeezed my leg. I wasn't sure if she was attuned to my mood or if she was just horny. Hopefully the latter. I didn't want to explain to her why I was a little down. It was ridiculous. I could propose to her anytime. Maybe I could do it at home, just the two of us. Maybe I should do it on the field. So many potential places.

"You look like you're a million miles away," Bella murmured.

I smiled and put my hand on top of hers. "Just thinking about you."

She smiled back and turned her hand over, linking it with mine. "Want to go back to the room and watch the sunset?"

"Yeah." I threw some money onto the table and stood with Bella in tow. "We're going to head to the room. See you in the morning?"

"Not before ten," Alice told us, her eyes on Jasper. I laughed. It seemed they had a lot of celebrating to do.

"Yes, we'll sign up for the horseback riding at eight," Rose supplied.

I kissed her cheek and squeezed her shoulder. "You're going to be an amazing mother." Her eyes teared up and patted my hand.

Emmett stood up and hugged me. "You're going to be an amazing godfather, GQ." I grinned. Best man and godfather in one night. That was pretty cool. After a few more goodbyes, Bella and I walked out to our villa.

"What a night," she said.

We stopped on the balcony and I slid my arm around her. She leaned against me and I held her close. "It was pretty amazing."

"So are you."

I looked down at her and grinned. "Well, thank you, but what did I do?"

She laughed. "You made this night possible. You got us all here. Thanks for that. I think we all needed to unwind before the season starts and with an Alice wedding to be planned and a baby on the way, things are about to get pretty crazy. When they do, we can remember this trip and how good it all was."

I chuckled. "Things are about to get crazy, aren't they?"

"Yes. Throw on the fact that you're the defending Super Bowl champs and everybody's going to be gunning for you onto the pile. If Emmett's already a bit crazy, he'll lose it by year's end."

It was true. "I've only ever seen him like that when someone hit me late on the field. This could be wild."

She giggled. "And he's way less scary than a determined Alice is. I'm going to be buried in bridesmaid duties before we get off this island."

I chuckled. It was true. And another reason why I'd be waiting to propose. It was going to be insane enough without trying to plan our wedding as well.

The sun started to go down and I pulled her closer. "I love this."

"Me too. And I love you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me softly as the sun slipped below the horizon. It was the coolest thing in the world, the way it appeared to sink into the water.

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

The last of the oranges and reds disappeared from the sky and the night took over. Bella slipped from my arms and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to go change. Are you coming?"

I hoped I would be very soon. I followed her inside and she bent to grab something out of her bag, shielding it from my eyes before she scurried into the bathroom. I laughed and got out of my pants and shirt, tossing them onto the wicker chair in the corner of the room. I left my boxers on, interested to see what she had in store for me.

I lay back on the bed and propped myself up on the pillows. The door opened and I nearly swallowed my tongue when I saw her standing, lit from behind by the bathroom light. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders and she wore, Jesus, she wore some white bustier, a pair of white panties that I could absolutely see through, garters and stockings.

"Bella," I choked. She smiled and walked slowly toward me. It seemed like she was miles instead of feet away and she was taking forever to get to me. I started to stand and Bella shook her head.

"Just stay there." She stopped on her side of the bed to flip on the light, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow. "This is a little something I picked up in Hawaii," she informed me, moving around the bed and stopping just a couple of feet in front of me. I could finally reach out and touch her if I wanted, and I very badly wanted.

"You've had that since Hawaii and I'm only seeing it now?" I pouted as I reached out and traced my fingers over her bare skin above the stocking. I pulled on the garter and watched her eyes darken when I let it snap back into place.

"I wanted to save it for a special occasion." She put her right knee on the bed and boosted herself up, straddling me. My hands immediately went to her waist. She was absolutely glorious; she looked like some dirty angel come down from heaven to tease me mercilessly. I was her willing victim.

"How many other outfits for special occasions do you have stashed away?" I asked as I reached behind her and squeezed her bare ass. Oh yeah, it was a thong. So unbelievably hot.

Bella laughed and lowered herself down on top of me. We had two very thin barriers of clothing in between us and I didn't know how long I was going to be able to wait before we removed them. "Alice is my best friend. I have plenty."

"God bless Alice. I'll pay for what will no doubt be her ridiculous wedding."

She giggled and bent forward to kiss me quickly before pulling away. "Her parents are loaded. How about you just pay for another outfit of your choice?"

I could do that. I might go bankrupt buying her everything I liked but it'd totally be worth it. "Okay."

She smiled and bent down to kiss my neck. I tightened my grip around her waist as her teeth scraped over my jaw and clamped down on my left ear. "Touch me," she whispered into my ear.

I didn't need to be asked twice. I reached between her legs and rubbed my fingers over that thin material. I could feel the heat between her legs and I pushed the material aside and slid my finger inside her. She was wet and hot and tight. She moaned in my ear and continued to nibble as she moved her hips with me, guiding me in and out of her perfect pussy. I slid a second finger inside and she moaned even louder.

"So good. God, Edward, I want you."

"I want you too, baby." I wanted everything with her. "Come here," I told her. She looked at me in confusion but I pulled her forward and she seemed to get it. Her eyes widened and she scooted up my chest so she was straddling my shoulders, her wet pussy right in front of my face. "Hold on to the headboard." She did as I asked, her gorgeous dark eyes on me, her lower lip between her teeth.

"Just how attached are you to these?" I tugged on the tiny strings that went across her hips. May as well add to my shopping spree, after all.

"Not at all," she whispered. That was all I needed and I pulled the right side away from her skin and yanked. It gave without much effort and I did the same on the other side, throwing the torn fabric across the room as Bella gasped.

"Fuck, Edward."

I grinned. "Oh, I intend to, but I just wanna do this one thing first." My tongue was on her clit then and she tightened her grip on the headboard as I gripped her hips and pulled her onto my face. It only took a couple flicks of my tongue before she was moving against me, her pussy grinding up on me as I licked and sucked on her clit.

I tightened my grip on her waist and slid my tongue inside her, wiggling it as she moaned and thrust her hips against my mouth. She raised and lowered herself on my tongue, using the headboard to keep her balance, her sexy thighs rubbing against my face as she fucked my tongue. I reached around and flicked her clit with my middle finger, pressing against it. I could tell she was close. She sped up her movements and I squeezed her clit gently between two fingers. She threw back her head and exploded, calling my name as the orgasm took her over. I continued to move my tongue inside her as she gripped it.

She moaned and shifted, pulling away on shaky legs. "Holy shit!" she gasped, collapsing next to me.

I sat up and grinned down at her. "That was awesome. We need to do that again."

"Uh, yeah," she laughed. "No doubt about it."

I rolled between her legs and pinned her to the bed. "And to think, you're still wearing just about everything you had on."

She smirked. "Are you going to do something about that?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Don't really need to, do I?" I rubbed my covered cock between her legs and she nodded.

"That's true. But you do need to take off those boxers and let me have my Zeus."

I grinned at that. "Your Zeus, is he?" Like that was a matter of debate.

She nodded and reached down to cup him through my boxers. "Yes, he's all mine. He may as well have my name written on him."

I winced and laughed. "I don't think so, baby. While he is one hundred percent yours, there will be no needles going near him, unless you don't want to use him anymore."

Her eyes widened in a look of mock horror. "We can't have that! I could write on him with a marker though."

I unhooked her garters, since I didn't want them to get in the way and tossed them on the nightstand. "Okay, you can write on him with a marker." I boosted myself up and yanked my boxers down, letting the aforementioned cock come out to play. Bella licked her lips at the sight of him and her hands immediately wrapped around him.

"I don't think we need the marker," she decided, fisting him and pumping him a few times. My arms locked as I kept myself poised over her.

"What do we need?" I asked.

"Him inside me, filling me," she told me, licking her lips as she pumped me again. Holy shit. I lowered myself down and kissed her hard, rubbing Zeus between her legs, feeling her wetness against my skin. I pushed her right leg over my shoulder and pressed against her entrance as my tongue met hers.

I thrust inside her and we both moaned as I filled her, as requested. She was so hot and tight around me each and every time. I broke our kiss and looked down at her, her brown hair tumbled across the pillow, her lips more swollen and plump from my kisses, her eyes wide, dazed and excited. "You are the only thing I will ever truly need in this world," I told her.

She blinked and smiled at me. "And you're all I'll ever need, too, Edward."

I pulled slowly out of her and thrust back inside, deeper and harder than before. "I'm going to marry you someday, you know that?"

She gasped and nodded. "Yes."

I smiled and began to move inside her in long, slow strokes. "Is that what you're going to say when I ask?"

Her breath hitched as I brushed against her favorite spot. "You know I am."

"Good. I will make you mine in every way that I can, Bella." Faster, harder now. My balls were tightening and my muscles were screaming as I fucked her.

"Yes!" she shouted as she came around me. "All yours, Edward. Always." Those words, those words were so incredibly beautiful, as was my Bella when she came. I thrust again and again, not letting her come down, reaching between us to play with her clit as I drove her up one more time.

"Edward!" She was writhing against the bed, her body convulsing. She was gorgeous. She was mine. I grunted as I felt myself explode deep inside her, thrusting again and again until I was completely spent.

"Wow," Bella said as I rolled off her and gathered her in my arms, her head against my chest. "What brought that on?"

I shrugged. "You looking like you do, our friends announcements, everything I guess."

She turned and rested her chin on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair and smiled at her. "You're so beautiful."

She laughed and kissed my pec. "Says the guy who is a staple on the Most Beautiful list."

I grinned. "Well, then, I know what I'm talking about, don't I?"

Bella tilted her head. "I guess that makes sense." She focused on my chest for a few seconds and raised her eyes back to mine. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you jealous at all tonight?"

I didn't bother to ask what she meant. I knew. "Insanely."

She smiled. "So was I. I know that we're not ready yet, but Rose being pregnant and Alice and Jasper getting engaged…well, a part of me wished it was us."

I thought of the ring sitting in the bureau about ten feet away from us. I could do it now, but it didn't seem right.

"I know it will be us one day. I just wanted you to know that."

I continued to comb through her hair and wondered if I should go for it. "Do you wish I had proposed tonight?"

She thought about that and shook her head. "No. I mean, I think it worked perfectly for Jasper and Alice but honestly I'd rather have you to myself when you propose."

I grinned. "Is that so?"

Bella nodded. "Sure, so I can jump you immediately."

How perfect was she? "Maybe I should ask you every day."

She sat up and smiled down at me. "The answer will never change, but I'd like to be surprised the first time."

I could do that. I would do that. "Okay. How about we practice the jumping me thing?"

She sat up and straddled me. "With pleasure."

The time and the place would wait. The woman would not. "I love you, future wife."

Bella smiled beautifully. "I love you, future husband. Now shut up and do me."

I laughed and echoed her. "With pleasure."

* * *

**A/N I think next up is the first Super Bowl, but we'll see! In the meantime, I have submitted the Emmett/Rose meeting outtake to Fandom4LLS site. If you want to donate, go to Fandom4LLS dot blogpot dot com. Thank you all for reading!**


	49. Chapter 49 Super Bowl XLV

**A/N Sorry it took so long! Had some tricky stuff to get through with Words. Hope you enjoy Edward's first Super Bowl! Happy Halloween!  
**

First & Ten Chapter 49 Super Bowl XLV

BPOV

It was a madhouse. I had a feeling the city of Miami was always chaotic and crazy, but throw in a Super Bowl and you had pure bedlam pretty much everywhere you went. I couldn't believe I was here to cover the game. I couldn't believe I was here to cover my boyfriend playing the game. It was beyond any of my wildest dreams.

The thing that sucked, of course, was that I barely got to see Edward at all. We'd been here for three days but we were holed up in different hotels. I was fortunate to get to see him at practice, but anything after hours was left to phone calls. I ached for him. This week was going to be the longest we'd ever been separated from one another. And I knew I was being ridiculous but I wasn't alone. He wasn't any happier about it either, saying that he couldn't sleep as well without me and trying to think of ways to get me to his room.

After I vetoed dressing up like a bell boy and/or hiding underneath a room service cart, he'd stopped planning but hadn't stopped complaining. He was threatening to bring in Emmett, but I reminded him that Em was just as far away from Rose and if he was going to sneak anybody in, it would be her.

Thankfully I had my girls with me. Rose and Alice managed to get into the same hotel I was in, so any down time I had was filled with the two of them. They'd dragged me to the Playboy Party last night, which had been fascinating but slightly strange. All those half dressed women wandering around. Hugh Hefner had recognized and complimented me, as well as pitching the damn magazine spread again. I'd respectfully declined and he'd then asked Rose if she was available. I wasn't sure if he meant for the magazine or to be part of his harem or maybe both. She'd turned him down too.

There were celebrities all over the parties and what was amazing was that several of them recognized me. Edward's _People _spread had mentioned me and included a picture of the two of us from the commercial shoot. It was strange to be known but I tried to put it aside to focus on the real reason I was there, which was for work. It was easy to get caught up in the fun and excitement though.

Today was Media Day, which was an experience in and of itself. Rose and Alice weren't allowed to tag along with me, so I was forced to face the throngs alone. Why they couldn't be here was beyond me. They had more football knowledge and better credentials than half the people that were allowed to attend, including the woman wearing a cardboard wedge saying "Edward, will you marry me?" I thought about knocking her over and watching her attempt to get back up but that would have been inappropriate. Satisfying, but inappropriate.

My boyfriend's booth was insanely crowded and he wasn't even there yet, so I wandered down the rows and waved to a few of the less popular players that were already giving interviews. The questions were fascinating. Some relevant, most irrelevant bordering on inappropriate. Some lady with a Spanish accent and a giant hat seemed only to be interested in what kind of underwear the players wore. It was ridiculous and I refused to even take notes.

I moved back toward the area where Edward would be holding court, with Emmett in the booth right next to him and Jasper a couple of people down. Em's area was nearly as crowded as Edward's, for obvious reasons. The reporters knew they'd get a good quote or seven from Emmett McCarty. I stood in the back between the two groups.

The murmuring got louder and there was Emmett. He was in his jersey and grinning madly. "Let's get this party started!" he called into the microphone as he sat down. A PR person stood next to him and started to point out people to call on but Emmett shook his head. "I got this, dude." He pointed his big finger at a guy in the front that I couldn't see. "You, Colonel Sanders, what do you want to know?"

The crowd laughed and I assumed that Emmett's nickname was accurate enough. "What's it like being at the Super Bowl?" I rolled my eyes, but there were worse questions that were bound to be asked.

Emmett grinned. "I've got hundreds of you sitting here hanging on my every word and in a few days, millions of people will be watching me on TV. How do you think it is? It's faneffingtastic!" He positively glowed from all the attention. "Okay, you, Charo. Great hat, can I have it?" The next thing I knew, Emmett was wearing that floppy hat with a Cardinal on it. "Thanks, senorita! What do you want to know?"

She asked the underwear question and Emmett's smile widened, his dimples flashing. "What makes you think I wear any? Next question!" I didn't know if Rose was going to kill him or kiss him for that response. I lost interest because there, in all his glory, was my Edward. He took a seat and flashed a smile. I saw him craning his neck but I knew he'd have a hard time seeing me back here so I tried to move forward, which wasn't an easy task.

"Excuse me a minute!" I heard Emmett's voice boom and then he disappeared. I was still trying to get past the last row when all of a sudden; there he was in front of me. "What's wrong, Diane Sawyer, can't you get to the front where you belong?"

I laughed. "Nah, it's okay. I'll just see him…" I broke off as Emmett hoisted me up into his arms and began cutting through the crowd.

"Pardon me, coming through, lady with a pen." I smacked his head and he just laughed. "Well, you're not pregnant, are you? And if I told them that you were, it would be all over the world in the next twenty seconds."

I wanted to admonish him but I looked up and saw sparkling green eyes watching me and a bright smile on my boyfriend's face and I didn't have it in me to pretend I didn't want to be closer. Emmett plopped me down right next to the stage and patted the back of the reporters he'd crowded out of the way.

"Sorry, but he'll give you better quotes if she's nearby."

I hated being singled out but I wasn't getting too many hostile looks, other than from the bimbos in the crowd who weren't there to report anyway. "Thanks, Em," Edward called.

Emmett waved and grinned. "Just doing my job, Teen Vogue! Try not to be as fascinating as I am." He gave me a smacking kiss on the cheek and waggled his eyebrows at Edward and then just like that he was gone, shoving his way back over to his booth.

Edward smiled at his now quiet crowd. "So, any questions?" Hands flew and I just sat back and watched as he calmly took them one by one, not losing his patience even with the stupid questions slipping in between the decent ones.

"Do you think you can score with the Patriots?" some female reporter out of Boston asked. I approved of that one.

"We have to, don't we?" Edward replied. "You're never going to shut Tom Brady down; you can only hope to contain him. My job will be to keep the offense on the field as long as possible to keep him off it. It's going to be an amazing challenge." What he didn't say, of course, was that the Patriots defense had gaping holes in it. This game was going to be shoot out, unless the Cardinal's defense surprised us all.

His eyes cut over to me and I got my special smile before he took another question. "What parties have you been to?" I smirked at that one.

"None," he replied.

"None? Some of the guys were seen last night at Diddy's and…"

"None," Edward told the reporter again. "I'm here to play and hopefully win a Super Bowl. I'll party after that happens." He smiled at me again and I shivered. I knew what kind of party I wanted to have with him and it was a private one.

"Will you marry me?" Damn it, that cheese wedge woman had gotten through.

Edward laughed and ran a hand through his hair. I narrowed my eyes and waited. "That's flattering but I have a girlfriend." Damn right he did. I smiled smugly.

"Hey, GQ!" Emmett shouted from his podium. Edward looked over at him. "Did you just get a proposal?"

"Yeah," he told Emmett.

"Damn it. Why don't any of you want to marry me?" Emmett scowled at his gaggle of reporters. "You can ask me about my underwear but you can't put a ring on it? Linemen get no love, man." He shook his head sadly and I giggled. Trust Emmett to make me not want to beat down the cardboard girl. Though she was lucky to be far away from me.

Edward waved a hand at Emmett and got a wink back. Em blew some kisses at me and I laughed and kissed him back. Edward got asked about the Patriot's defensive schemes and gave a thoughtful answer about having to adjust on the fly and trusting his line and tight ends and backs to protect him so he could get the ball to his talented receivers.

"What kind of underwear do you wear?" I giggled, waiting for it. Alice had heard that this question was asked quite frequently and she'd drilled Edward's response into his head several times.

"Perfect Ten boxer briefs, of course," he drawled with what could only be classified as his panty-dropping smile. The girl that asked gasped and I couldn't blame her. I was pretty damn close to leaping up on the stage and just throwing him down and yanking off said underwear. The females and several males within the crowd looked a little dazed at that one. I wondered if Jasper had gotten that question yet. Alice had threatened him with no sex if he didn't give the same answer in the same way. He'd argued that might make him and Edward look a little too close but she wasn't listening.

"What color?" some guy asked and Edward looked embarrassed for the first time.

"Cardinal red," he replied. I snickered and then heard Emmett roaring with laughter. It was clear he was keeping a close watch on Edward and I knew it was for both of us.

"I can verify that! I see him in the locker room all the time."

"Stop looking," Edward told him.

"No can do, Abs of Steel!" Emmett told him before turning back to the crowd. "Next question!"

"What's your favorite TV show?" someone asked Edward. I had to laugh as he looked blank.

"I don't watch a lot of TV. Monday Night Football?" he suggested. It was true. We had better things to do than watch TV.

"What's it like dating a reporter?" I flinched a little at that one and saw it came from Rick from SI. Douche.

Edward leveled him with an even look. "It's a lot more fun than I thought it would be, honestly. I have a girl who not only likes the game; she understands it on a deeper level than most people do. She sees things that not everybody does. I get to share an aspect of my life that I never have before. In short, it's great." His tone held a bit of an edge, like he was challenging Rick to say anything about me or to accuse us of any wrongdoing. He looked over at me and winked. "Plus, she's a lot hotter than my quarterbacks coach." Everybody laughed and the moment of tension was broken. "Any other questions?"

They continued and I just sat back and enjoyed watching him work the crowd. He didn't make them roar, like Emmett did, but he dazzled them anyway. There was just something about Edward commanding the crowd. This week needed to end. I was excited for the game but I was more excited to get my man back. A little down time would be most welcomed. He smiled over at me like he knew what I was thinking and I had to grin back. Soon, Cullen.

Xoxoxoxox

"So, how was Media Day?" Alice asked, throwing herself across my bed. I was looking through my clothes to find something to wear to the _ESPN_ party. I had to look semi-professional so I was going for a black skirt and red blouse sans jacket.

I shook my head. "Insane. Half the people there were jokes." I glanced at Rose. "Emmett was awesome, of course."

She grinned. "I think he was more excited about that than he is the game. He loves the spotlight."

I chuckled. "He sure does. He cut through the crowd and carried me to the front so Edward and I could see each other."

"Awww," Alice said. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Hey, did Edward mention the underwear line?"

"Yes, Alice, he nailed it." And then some. Remembering that made me hot. Now was not the time. I pulled on my blouse and buttoned it up.

"Good. I know Jasper did his job, too. I texted him already." She looked very satisfied. Then again, she should be. Edward's line was taking off and she was a big part of that.

"Better watch it or you'll have to go full-time for the boys," I told her.

She grinned. "I'd be alright with that. No more bitchy brides and their insane mothers. Sign me up."

"I thought you loved your job," Rose told her, looking in the mirror and smoothing down her black dress.

"I did. I like this better. It's just something I'm toying with."

"Well, good for you. We should all do what we love."

"I'd happily do what I love but he's locked away from me," Rose sighed. I more than understood. So did Alice, who was frowning.

"When this game is over, Jazzy and I aren't coming up for air for at least a week."

"I agree," I told her.

Rose snorted. "Please. Like you weren't getting laid all through the playoffs?"

I felt my cheeks heat. "Well…"

"Exactly!" she pointed an accusing finger at me. "Emmett's been focusing on football and said he needs his edge. Edge! I'll show him an edge," she muttered.

"Jasper, too! They're so damn superstitious. I can't believe Edward didn't cut you off."

"Well, to be fair, we haven't done it nearly as much as we usually do," I supplied weakly. I couldn't help it if I was spoiled and my man liked a lot of sex. We were in our honeymoon phase still. Of course, we weren't married but we were newly living together. And I hoped we'd stay in it for the next couple years or decades or something.

"What, you were down to twice a day?" Alice snarked. I didn't say anything and she hurled my pillow at me. "Bitch!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you got cut off! I didn't have anything to do with it!"

"Yeah, well, you still suck," she replied, smiling at me.

"Of course she does. That's why he's so horny for her all the time. Let's go do this thing," Rose declared. I smacked her for that one and she giggled.

I grabbed my phone and bag and out we went. The cab ride to the club was filled with more teasing of Rose over Hugh Hefner. Apparently he'd sent flowers to her room. It would have been really funny if it weren't so gross.

"I'm going to sic Emmett on him if he doesn't cut it out," she muttered as we emerged from the car.

"Have you told him?" I asked

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, he thinks it's funny. It would serve him right if I posed for them."

Alice giggled. "Then Hef would see you in all your naked glory though. He wouldn't ever leave you alone."

Rose growled. "I'm going to beat that old man down if he doesn't go away."

I handed my invitation to the doorman and we were let in. Music was booming, alcohol was flowing and more celebrities and athletes were milling around. Alice about fainted when she saw Justin Timberlake. I was awed by Michael Jordan. Rose was just casting a wary eye around looking for Hef.

"Well, the party can officially get started now," a smooth voice said in my ear. I jolted but didn't bat away the hands that found my waist.

"I thought you'd be busy tonight," I murmured. Teeth bit on my ear lobe and I felt my eyes cross.

"I was tired of being away from you." I turned and slid my arms around Edward's neck. His lips were on mine before I could even say hello. I didn't mind.

"God, I missed you," I told him when he pulled away from me.

He grinned. "I missed you too. Do you know how hard it was to sit there while you stood about ten feet away? It took all my strength not to get up and kiss you senseless."

"Hmm, well I think you just did that," I told him. He chuckled and did it again. I melted into him.

"So Coach let you out for a night?"

Edward laughed. "He had to. Emmett was threatening all sorts of destruction. It was simpler to give us a few hours to blow off steam."

I took a moment to drink him in. Edward was wearing a suit. Fuck me. He knew what that did to me. "Just how did you hope to blow off steam?"

He flashed a wicked grin. "Well, I could do that by introducing my girl to everybody at this party, letting her schmooze the big wigs a little bit."

I pouted. That had been my original plan but it didn't sound like too much fun now.

"Or I could drag my girl away and disappear for awhile."

That was more like it. "Where?"

"Think you could sneak me into your room? There's too much security at our hotel."

"Yeah, where are…" I broke off when I saw that Rose and Emmett were headed out the door and Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen. "I guess they're over their embargo."

He laughed. "Yeah, hearing that Hef was after Rose lit a fire under Emmett."

I had to laugh with him. "Well we better go if we're going to get in some quality time."

Xoxoxoxox

We got into my hotel room and Edward pinned me up against the door. "How important is this blouse?" he demanded as his lips found my neck.

"It's not." I muttered. He made a noise and the next thing I know my shirt was ripped open.

"I can't wait," he told me. I could see that. I wasn't about to complain though, because his hand streaked under my skirt and my panties were off. "You were so beautiful today. I wanted to grab you and take you away from all those people. Just us." His fingers were already working their magic on my clit. I was wet and shaking and just about to explode.

I undid his pants and yanked them down along with his underwear. There was my Zeus. Thank God. He managed to work off my skirt; though I had a feeling he'd busted the zipper. I couldn't find it in me to care though.

"Here? Now?" he asked.

"God, yes," I told him. And just like that, I was pinned the door and he was deep inside me. I bit back a scream because the last thing we needed was hotel security breaking down the door. But fuck, he felt so good.

"I love you," he told me, his eyes burning into mine as he began to thrust inside me.

"I love you, too," I managed to breathe. Our bodies were slapping together and I knew it wouldn't be long for either one of us. It felt like it'd been weeks since I'd had him. His cock pounded into me and my heels dug into him. I angled myself away from the door a little so he could slide in deeper.

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned. God he sounded sexy. He shifted so that his thumb could rub over my clit. That did it. I came hard around him and he thrust deep inside me and came with me. He pinned me to the door and my head fell on his shoulder as we both tried to catch our breath. I felt his chest rising and falling against mine and I ran my hands though his hair. He turned and kissed my cheek before sliding out of me and carrying me over to the bed.

"I'm sorry. I meant to have a little more patience and finesse but…"

I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder after he situated us both on the bed. "You can finesse me like that any time."

He chuckled and stroked his hands down my back. "Happily. I really have missed you, even though I've seen you every day. It sucks not sharing a room with you."

"So you think I'm a better roommate than Jasper?" I asked.

He tugged on my hair. "Infinitely. He's a cover hog."

I giggled helplessly. "Now there's an image the world needs to see. You and Jasper sharing a bed."

"No, thank you. I'm taken."

I pushed up out of his arms and grinned down at him. "So you mentioned. None of those marriage proposals appealed to you?"

He nipped my chin. "No. The least you could have done was defend my honor and claim me for yourself."

A shiver went through me. "So you wanted me to propose?" Too soon. Much, much too soon. But it was a hell of a thought.

He grinned as if he knew what I was thinking. "Maybe. At least you could have started a brawl or something."

"Hair pulling, clothes ripping, cleavage popping out? That would have made Media Day even more ridiculous."

He chuckled and pulled me back into his arms. "It would have gone down in infamy."

"I would have gotten fired," I told him.

"True," he sighed. "Okay, I'll forgive you. Plus we had clothes ripping and cleavage popping right here."

"Yeah, that was better," I told him.

"It sure was," he agreed, then he tugged on my hair again. "There's your hair pulling."

I reached up and yanked on his. "And yours."

He yawned and I looked up at him. He did look tired. "You need to sleep."

"I don't sleep well without you," he reminded me.

"Me either." I rolled over and grabbed the alarm clock. "What time do you have to be back?"

"Eleven," he told me.

I set the alarm for ten. "There, we can take a nap." I brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You need some rest."

"I came to spend time with you," he mumbled, his eyes already closing.

"And you are. I need a nap too." I snuggled down into his arms and he held me close.

"Love you," he murmured.

"I love you too." And I closed my eyes and enjoyed just being with him again. All was right in the world when we were together.

Xoxoxoxox

I'd never seen anything like it. As many games as I'd been to and now covered, there was nothing to compare to a Super Bowl. It seemed a hundred times bigger, louder, and better. The press box was so crowded you could barely move. I was grateful that Ronnie was a veteran of such things and had saved a spot for me, or I would have been standing the entire game. Not that it was going to be easy to stay in my seat. I already felt like I was going to jump out of my skin.

"This is insane," I told him.

Ronnie laughed. "It really is. Just wait until the game starts. All the damn TV time outs and the halftime show…I swear the game will feel three times longer than it really is."

Great. Like I wasn't already dying for it to be over. I wanted to see Edward. I wanted to see a victorious Edward. I was scared to death that the Pats would beat him. He'd be so crushed. I hated to even contemplate it.

Ronnie patted my hand. "He'll be fine. He was made for this, Bella. I've never seen a cooler quarterback."

Right. He was calm. I was the basket case. I waited as the introductions began. I held on to the window as Edward appeared in all his glory. Ronnie was right. He looked completely focused. I swore he wasn't aware of the screaming crowd, the canons, smoke and fire going off. He was staring at something I couldn't see. He was in that place he went to, the zone that shut out everything but the field and the players. Then he smiled and lifted a hand in the direction of the press box. I shivered. How the hell did he always know? He knew where I was and he let me know that even if he was in that place, I was there with him somehow. It was intoxicating, just like he was.

I barely breathed as he took the middle of the field and all the hoopla began. Some country singer performed the national anthem and Dan Marino threw the ceremonial coin. The Cardinals won the toss and elected to go on defense first.

Brady got the ball on his twenty-nine and moved his offense efficiently down the field. I groaned. This was what I'd been afraid of. He hit Welker for a gain of twelve, then Branch for seven, then Hernandez for eight. Before long they were knocking on the goal line and Green-Ellis carried the ball in for an easy touchdown.

Edward calmly took the field at the seventeen and found Fitzgerald for a gain of twenty-two. Crowley got three on his first carry and then ripped off eleven on the next. Edward found Jasper for a gain of twenty. His next pass was a touchdown to Jasper in the end zone. He toe tapped it before falling out of bounds.

"It's on," Ronnie told me. He was right, it was. The Pats got a field goal on their next possession and we got a touchdown to take our first lead. But it didn't last long; Welker zipped past a diving Rogers-Cromartie and took it to the house on the Pats first play from scrimmage. The defenses each held and the Pats took a 17-14 lead into the locker room.

I resisted eating when Ronnie offered me a hot dog. My stomach was in knots. I could only imagine how Edward was doing right about now. I typed up what notes I could and tried to settle myself down. I felt like I was playing. I'd managed, barely, to keep from screaming every time we scored but it was tough.

Edward came out of the locker room and the Cards drove the field quickly, scoring on a short pass to Fitzgerald. Brady countered with a touchdown to Gronkowski. Edward hit Fitzgerald on a fifty three yarder. Back and forth it went. I wanted to hurl but I had nothing to throw up. Green-Ellis scored. Crowley scored. It was all a blur, though I was typing away to keep myself busy. We'd set the TIVO, thank God, because I had a feeling that I wasn't going to remember this game at all.

The Pats scored with three minutes left in the game to take a 38-35 lead. Edward had three minutes and two time outs to tie or win the game. Breaston returned the ball to the twenty-five and we were off. Edward hit Jasper for a gain of thirteen. The Pats were playing prevent, trying to keep everything in front of them. I hated that defense, but I loved it right now because I knew Edward could carve it up.

Crowley got a carry and ran to the forty-five. A quick pass to Breaston got us past midfield. Fitzgerald caught a pass on the sidelines and ducked out of bounds at the thirty. Crowley carried again and got us to the twenty-two and the two minute warning. I cursed the break, but Edward had his men in the huddle and was giving them directions. After the interminable break, Crowley carried for no gain. Then he got five yards. It was third down with nearly a minute to go. Edward dropped back and lobbed a pass to the corner of the end zone. Jasper caught it. He was close to the sideline but he looked in. The ref threw up his arms to signal TD. I held back a scream of triumph. Of course, they had to check it so he ducked under the hood.

I watched Edward as he calmly stood in the center of the field, flanked by Jasper and Emmett. I had no idea what they were talking about but Jasper and Emmett were grinning and Edward looked completely confident. So confident that he gestured to his boys to head off the field. They did so as the ref came out and announced that after further review, the play stood as called on the field. Touchdown. The extra point was kicked and the Pats needed a touchdown with just under a minute to go.

We kicked off and Welker returned the ball to the thirty. Brady took the field with no time outs. He threw a short pass to Welker that went out of bounds at the forty two. I wasn't breathing. He threw an incompletion to Hernandez, followed by a completion to Green-Ellis at mid-field. They ran up and tried to get the play off. They did with a second to spare. The pass to Branch was complete but he was taken down at the thirty-four. The game was over. The room exploded with shouts of how amazing the Super Bowl was. It was. My Edward had done it.

I hopped out of my seat and packed up as I watched him get surrounded down on the field. Ronnie took my arm and steered me through the reporters as we hurried down to field level. The place was a madhouse and I wasn't sure how I'd ever get to him. We forced our way onto the field and pushed our way over to the podium. There he was, wearing a Super Bowl XLV Champion shirt and holding the trophy aloft. It was a sight that I'd commit to memory forever. He was so happy, so beautiful, and so mine. I couldn't wait to attack him.

He won the MVP and gave a short speech thanking his line and his talented receivers and everybody else, saying he couldn't do it alone. I watched him celebrate, saw Emmett lift him off the ground and spin him around and Edward throw his head back laughing. I wanted to be with him but there was no way I was getting through. I gestured to Ronnie that I was heading to the locker room and he mouthed "good idea" to me.

Since I knew it would be awhile before the Cardinals came in, I ducked into the Patriot's press conference. It was obviously a lot more solemn. Belichick gave Edward a ton of praise and Brady lamented running out of time but gave the Cardinals props for scoring with him. He said he hoped he got a chance to meet them again. I bit back a grin. My man would beat him all over again.

I left the press conference and heard the chaos in the Cardinals' locker room. Champagne was flying as I ducked in. I immediately got hit with some spray and Darnell grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Bella."

I shook my head and laughed. Maybe I could get Edward to clean me up, preferably with his tongue. I made my way through massive, half naked bodies, not even fazed anymore. I stopped, though, when I saw Edward. He was grinning like, well, like he'd just won the Super Bowl. There was champagne dripping down his body and I licked my lips at the sight. Maybe we could clean one another up. He turned, saying something to Jasper and then he caught sight of me. He smirked and tilted his head. He was waiting to see what I'd do.

The usual conundrum. Girlfriend or reporter? It was the Super Bowl. He was the love of my life. I could get my quotes later. I ran at him and he caught me in his arms and kissed the life out of me as he twirled me around. He placed me on my feet and I reached in my bag and grinned at him.

"So, how does it feel to win the Super Bowl?" I asked.

He grinned and bent to my ear. "It feels nearly as good as being inside you. Only nearly though."

I choked on a laugh. That was not going in my story. "For real, Cullen."

"That was for real, Swan." He chuckled under my glare. "Okay, it feels incredible. Like I'm on top of the world." I smiled and shut my notebook. "Will you join me up here?" he asked.

"Of course." He kissed me again and I knew what he meant. There was nothing better than this.

* * *

**A/N Next up, a certain tattoo experience. No ETA, but hopefully soon! Sexy Super Bowls are always win, aren't they? Had fun writing these guys again!**

**Voting is starting in the Like Totally 80's Contest. Link on my profile! 22 great entries to send you back to a simpler time. Now I sound old. *sighs* Anyway, have fun and leave reviews and vote, will ya? **

**You guys rock, thanks for the love this story is still getting!  
**


	50. Chapter 50 Heart Wrenching: Em & Rose

**A/N I know I said that the next outtake would be the tattoo, but I forgot I could post this today. It was my contribution to Fandom For Leukemia & Lymphoma Society compilation, so if you read it there, then you've seen it already. For those that haven't, here's Emmett & Rose's rocky beginning.**

First & Ten Outtake: Heart Wrenching

Disclaimer: I don't own Emmett, Rose, Edward or Jasper. You knew that. I do own Emmett's crazy nicknames, though!

EmPOV

The salesman was yammering on and on about features and trying to show me how to adjust the seats and all sorts of junk that I already knew. Why was he wasting my time? I just needed to get into my beautiful baby and go. She was the only girl I'd ever need and I wanted his ass off her cushy leather seats that were custom made for my own much sexier ass.

"And don't forget to downshift when…" blah blah blah. Maybe I should tell him I changed my mind and wanted to buy a Kia instead. What would the loss of commission be from a Lamborghini down to a Sedona? Tens of thousands I bet. His face would be priceless.

"I think that about does it, Mr. McCarty." Finally! "Do you have any questions?"

"No, man, I got it." Maybe I'd drive over to the practice field and show her off to GQ and Shaggy. They'd be green with envy. Of course neither of them knew how to handle a lady like mine anyway. She needed a name. Black, sleek, sexy as sin…Halle Berry it is. Or Beyonce. Damn it. What was a good car name? Halle was best; Beyonce had a little more junk in the trunk and my baby didn't.

"If you'll just sign here and, well, can I get an autograph?"

I grinned widely and signed my name on both pieces of paper with a flourish. "Thanks, Dave. You have a great day."

"Oh, I will." His eyes were practically showing dollar signs. Who could blame him? "You enjoy her, Mr. McCarty."

I ran my fingers along her shiny black hood and grinned at him. "We'll enjoy each other. Have a good one!" I was done with him. I slid into my car and started her up. Listen to my baby purr. Just like a real woman when I gifted her with my touch.

"Let's go, baby." I revved her engine and put her in drive, tearing out of the dealer's lot and punching her into gear. Of course I immediately had to put on the brakes when I hit a red light. Damn it. Downtown Scottsdale was no place to pop Halle's cherry.

I headed north, out into the boonies, because I wanted to let her rip. If I turned her loose on the highway, I'd get pulled over in about five minutes flat. I could totally talk my way out of a ticket, of course, but why risk it?

Gina, my trusty GPS, showed me that Cactus Road was long and fairly straight. That would be it. I steered Halle that way and smiled when I saw a straight stretch with nothing but cactuses and rocks along the road. I didn't need any citizens calling and reporting me when I opened her up.

"Alright, baby, show me what you got. We'll _Die Another Day_, okay?" Halle was so hot as a Bond girl. She deserved to have my car named after her. I got ready with the E-gear thing the salesman had talked me into and accelerated. Damn, he was right. She did accelerate faster this way. Good call. I shifted her again and again. We were at 115 and her engine wasn't even screaming yet. Oh yeah, baby, I will make you scream.

I shifted again and enjoyed the smooth ride. This was so hot. Maybe I should hit the clubs, not that I was letting a valet park Halle. Nobody drove her but me. Heisman could beg all he wanted, but he could get his own car. Why he chose to drive that boring Mercedes was beyond me. Then again, anything was better than Tex's ridiculous truck. It was embarrassing that he still drove that thing. Why was I friends with him again?

There was a curve ahead so I downshifted. Halle could take this, no problem. She was made for handling curves, much like I was. That's right, girl, take that turn, take it nicely. Okay, there was some pulling but that was to be expected. Maybe I should just downshift again and try to steer away from the skid. It's so loud. Shit, shit, don't do this baby, lean toward me, no, no! Fuck!

I heard the impact before I felt it and I braced myself as best I could, both hands on the wheel. It was loud now, I could hear the metal grinding, the tires were spinning and screeching, and the airbag exploded with a loud pop and hit me in the face. That fucking hurt. The car kept running, the engine screaming now but we weren't moving. I took my foot off the gas and turned the car off, pushing the damn airbag out of my face.

"Halle! I'm so sorry." I touched her dash and gingerly opened my door. At least I'd hit on the passenger side. What had I hit? I stood and saw the giant cactus Halle had knocked over. "Fuck." My neck was sore and I moved it around gingerly as I walked around to see the damage. There was a huge dent in the passenger's side door, of course and the paint was all scratched. The window was broken; the front rim looked to be bent. She was fixable, thank God, but it sucked. I'd waited months for her to arrive and I'd broken her in minutes. It figured that Halle would be high maintenance.

I took out my phone and looked for a tow truck company in Scottsdale. I offered them an extra hundred bucks to be here within the half hour and they said they'd get it done. Of course they would. Money talked and I believed very much in bribery. Maybe I could bribe the mechanic to get her fixed quickly.

Should I call the boys to come get me? No, they'd give me so much shit. I could hear the lectures on driving safely now. Like they knew anything about handling a machine like Halle? They could only dream of having their hands on her. Playboy would probably drive her like a grandmother would and the Hayseed would probably try to take her mudding or something ridiculous. They didn't know anything about exotic Italians. Hmm, maybe I should change her name to Sophia.

The tow truck driver arrived a minute before the cop did. Damn it. "There's really nothing to see here, Officer. I didn't steer into the turn and had a little accident. No harm, no foul." I gave him my most winning smile and he just stared at me, at least I think I he did. I couldn't tell with those shiny shades he had on. Who did he think he was? Ponch?

He eyed the skid marks and the damage to Halle/Sophia and smirked. "It looks like you might have been speeding a bit, Mr. McCarty." He knew who I was, naturally. Everyone did. Everyone should.

I tried my best to look boyish and innocent. "Well, I might have been a tad over the limit, but I just got her and I had to see what she could do. I'm sure you understand."

He laughed harshly. "Oh, I understand alright." Crap. Out came his pad and he started writing. How best to make this go away?

"You know, we're going to have a pretty good team this year," I told him conversationally. The tow-truck driver was hooking up chains to my girl, which would have been sexy were my girl not a damaged car.

"Is that so?" he asked, looking up from his pad.

"Oh, yeah. Cullen's looking sharp in practice. You wouldn't believe last year was his rookie year."

"It'd be nice to have a winning football team around here for once."

I ignored the slight and nodded eagerly. "It sure would! I'm telling you, he's going to take us all the way."

"Well, I sure hope to see that." That was my cue.

"I could probably make that happen, if you wanted."

He flipped up his shades, his brown eyes looking at me sharply. "Yeah? How might that occur?"

I had him. "Thirty yard line, two tickets per game, for the entire year."

"Are you bribing me, Mr. McCarty?"

Shit. Was I about to get arrested? "No, I was just thinking of donating to the policeman's fund." There, I'd chalk it all up to charity.

"That would be mighty nice of you."

I was sweating. Keep your cool. "I'm a mighty nice guy."

"Of course, if you donated them, I'd never get a shot at the tickets."

Hell, yes, I was in! "That would be a real shame."

"Four tickets."

Ha, that was easy. "Done." He wrote something down on the paper and handed it to me. It was his name and address below the crossed out reckless driving ticket. "I'll be sure they're sent to you this week."

"Sounds good. I sure hope you get that car fixed. Seems wrong to see such a fine machine in that shape."

"I know," I told him, sadness washing over me. "Poor Sophia." Screw Halle, she'd crashed my car.

"You drive safe, Mr. McCarty."

I laughed. "No choice now." It'd be back to my Hummer for the foreseeable future. Officer Shawn Lassiter waved goodbye and got into his car.

I watched as the driver got my baby onto his truck. She looked so sad. I almost wanted to cry but that would be a totally pussy thing to do and I wasn't about to. But it hurt.

"You want to go with me to Rose's? You'll probably want to get a time estimate and stuff, right?"

Rose's? What kind of mechanic was that? "Yeah." I got in and we chatted about football the whole way back to Scottsdale. At least it took my mind of Sophia, though every time I glanced in the rearview mirror I saw her looking trashed. Poor baby.

The driver, Henry Jones, pulled up in front of Rose's Auto Body and I let myself out. I stood next to Sophia while he went in to speak to the mechanic. This place looked pretty well run. I saw a Porsche up on a lift and everything in the room looked shiny and neat. They'd take good care of my girl. I turned and looked at her.

"You'll be okay, baby. Good as new. I don't care what it costs me. I'll make sure you're as beautiful as you were a couple of hours ago."

"What the fuck did you do, you big Meathead? Don't you know how to handle a lady?" I whirled around at the angry female voice and took in blonde hair, overalls and pure rage on a gorgeous face. "How could you?"

How could I what? How could I make this glorious woman mine? Yes, that was something I needed to know right away. "It's just a car. You're…"

She shrieked, "Just a car?" and the next thing I knew, her right hand lifted and she let something fly. I ducked and felt something smack into my left shoulder. What the hell was that? I looked down and saw a wrench lying at my feet. She'd thrown it at me? "It's a 2008 Lamborghini Gallardo Special Edition! There are only fifty of these in existence. Just a car! You know nothing about a machine like this!"

She marched over and jabbed me in the chest with her finger. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. She was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen and if I had to crash my car a thousand more times to see her, I damn well would.

"You're beautiful," I told her, reaching out to touch her. Was she really real? Was there really a goddess like this in overalls with oil on her cheek?

She slapped my hand away and jabbed at me again. "You don't know shit about beauty. If you did, that car would be in pristine condition. I've half a mind to fix it and keep it, since you'll just fuck it up again."

She was phenomenal. "Marry me."

She screamed and bent to pick up her wrench. I figured I might be in trouble so I quickly shifted my foot and stepped on it. "Give me back my wrench," she demanded through clenched teeth.

"Okay, if you go out with me."

She stood up, her stunning eyes snapping at me. Were they purple? Who had purple eyes? This gorgeous creature that would be the mother of my children, that's who.

"I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on earth. If you can't handle a fast car, you sure as shit can't begin to handle me." She whirled, her blonde hair flying. "Leave your info with the front desk. Jorge will call you with an estimate."

"Forget Jorge, why don't you call me and we can get together. Maybe you could show me how to handle you, I mean, my car. Both, actually."

She turned and pinned me with those strangely beautiful eyes again. I gave her my sweetest smile, the one I gave all the girls. It worked every time. She walked over to me slowly, her body ridiculously sexy in a pair of ugly brown overalls. "You want to know how to handle a world class girl such as your car?"

I nodded eagerly.

"You start out nice and slow. You don't push her. You caress her into first gear. You sweet talk her into second." Her voice was pure sex and I wanted to take her immediately on the first surface I could find. The counter in her shop looked nice and sturdy. "You spend a lot of time in third, making her purr, stroking her gears." She ran a finger up my arm and I felt myself actually shaking at her touch. She was incredible. I had to have her. "You put her in fourth and let her fly. When she comes down, you downshift and gently bring her down." Was I sweating? Was I hard? Yes, I absolutely was.

"And do you want to know how to drive me?"

Hadn't I made that perfectly clear? "Hell yes."

She smiled and licked her lips, her fingers moving back down my forearm. She then gripped my arm and dug her fingernails into it. I yelped. "You slam it in reverse and run like hell!" she shouted. Holy shit. My arm hurt like a bitch. She released me and stormed back into her garage, hair flying. I stood watching her, unable to move. I had to have her.

I went into the front office and filled out the form with my information. I didn't see her again; the blonde goddess that I intended to marry, but I would see her soon. There was no doubt about it.

Xoxoxoxo

"I'm telling you guys, she's the one."

GQ stared at me like I'd just told him I wanted him to bear my lovechild. "She threw a wrench at your head."

And his point was? "She did! And she laid into me like nobody's ever done before! It was the hottest thing ever! And you should see her! She's gorgeous! Blonde hair, purple eyes, slamming body even in ugly overalls…I am in love!"

"Of course you are," Shaggy snorted. "Only you would fall for a woman that threw shit at you and hated you on sight. You've still got her fingernail marks in your arm!"

Damn right I did. "She marked me. One day soon, she'll dig those nails into my back while I drive her to ecstasy."

"Didn't your driving analogies get you into enough trouble already? She won't even return your calls."

I scowled at that reminder. Yeah, she'd had Jorge tell me it'd be nearly a month until they fixed Sophia. At least he'd confirmed for me that her name was Rose. I suspected as much, of course, but it was nice to have confirmation. It was a fitting name. She was the most beautiful woman in the world so she should have a beautiful name. And she was prickly and thorny, just like a rose, but with a little time and patience I could de-thorn her and make her mine.

"What do you two know about women?" I got two smug smiles in return to that question. "I mean, what do you know about keeping one? Sure, you can get one into bed but what about finding the woman, the one that you're going to spend your life with?"

Jasper laughed. "Why would I want to pick one when I've got so many to choose from?" Jerk. It was true, though. I'd been out with these two a bunch of times and the women flocked to all three of us. Well, maybe they got a few more than I did, but that's only because I was more selective.

"I know enough to know that if she throws something at me, I'm not coming back for more," Heisman answered as he pulled on his shirt.

"Ha! Rose has passion! Just imagine all that fire in bed!"

"I imagine you'd get burned," he replied.

"You know nothing. Step one is already underway. She'll be calling me anytime."

"McCarty, how many times do I have to tell you to stop having shit delivered here? If this is another blow up doll, I will cut you!" Coach shouted. Jeez. Buy a man a blow up doll after he complains about never seeing his wife and where are the thanks? I was only thinking of his needs.

"I didn't order anything." He came in with a big box and slammed it in front of me.

"Well, whatever it is, I don't want it here." He stormed away and I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" Esquire asked.

"I don't know." I tore into the box and stared at the contents. "Damn."

Jerksper peered over my shoulder and started laughing. "So, you sent her roses? Nice first step. She murdered those things."

He was right. She'd beheaded them and ripped off all the petals. Six dozen roses reduced to nothing. "I miscalculated her anger."

Edward laughed. "I'll say. What else would you like to teach us about landing women?" He and Jasper laughed and grabbed their workout bags. "You going out with us tonight?"

I shook my head and Edward clapped me on the back before leaving. Clearly, I'd gotten it wrong. Rose wasn't a flower girl. Rose liked cars. So, I'd get her what she liked.

Xoxoxoxox

Step two was easy enough. I went on a magazine website and ordered every single car magazine I could find and had them sent to her. I paid extra to get copies shipped right away. Step three was a little more complex but I thought she'd be happy. I went through the net and found all sorts of classic car parts, stuff that was hard to find according to the guides and ratings I consulted. I shipped those to her, overnighting the first one and sending the others at different times so she would hopefully get one a day.

Next, I found a site of awesome car models and ordered all the badass ones. Ferraris, Porsches, Mustangs, Vettes…they were cool enough that I even wanted some. I set those to arrive over the next couple of weeks as well. Each came with a message, asking her to teach me how to drive them and offering her dinner out, or dinner in, or a trip to Cabo. One of them would get her. I just knew it.

Xoxoxox

Three weeks went by and no response from her. She should be done with my car any day and I was starting to be a desperate man. I'd checked and every single thing I'd ordered had arrived. Thankfully, none of them had been sent over to the practice facility. That had to mean she was keeping them, right?

I was down, but I wasn't out. I had a big gun up my sleeve. I drove to Phoenix and met with Jerry Lane, this guy I'd found on Craig's List. He had a '69 Vette that needed some love, but ran well enough. It was fire engine red, though the paint was chipping and definitely needed refreshing. I started her up and she ran, although there was a rattling noise that would probably get Rosie's juices flowing. I took it, giving the guy $13,000 cash. He was happy and I was ecstatic. If this didn't work, nothing would. I couldn't give up though. I couldn't get her out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes, she was there, yelling at me and looking like an avenging angel sent down from heaven to kick a little ass on earth. Who wouldn't want that?

xoxoxoxox

The call came the next day. Sophia was ready. Jorge said I could pick her up anytime. I asked him if Rose was around and he told me she was but he was supposed to tell her when I was coming so she could make herself scarce. Screw that. If she was going to turn me down, she was damn well going to do it to my face. I offered him a grand to tell her I wouldn't be in until the next day and swore that I'd get him a new job if she fired him.

I drove the Vette over to her place. She came out of the garage when she saw it and stopped dead when I got out of the car. She looked torn between wanting to leave and wanting to see the car. I was counting on her love for cars to win out over her desire to run away from me. I saw every one of the models I'd sent lined up on the shelf in the garage. So, she'd liked them. I knew it!

I leaned against the car and waited. She glanced at her garage and then at the car and then back again, heaved a big sigh and walked toward me. She was even more stunning than I remembered, her blonde hair shining in the sunlight. I had to see her out of those overalls at least once before I died. Her body was phenomenal in it and I could only imagine what it would look like in a sexy dress, or even better, nothing at all.

"Destroying another car?" she asked, raising an elegant eyebrow and sneering at me, stopping when she got about three feet away.

"That's up to you," I told her, patting the hood and smiling at her.

"I don't destroy cars. I make them. I make them better and faster."

She was phenomenal. "Yes, you do. Which is why I'm bringing her to you."

"What do you want done?" she asked, walking around the car slowly, her eyes moving over it hungrily. One day she'd look at me that way, I swore it.

"Whatever you want to do. She's yours."

She stopped in her tracks and gaped at me. "What do you mean, she's mine?"

I pushed off the car and stepped toward her, swinging the keys around my pointer finger. "I mean, I got her for you to do with her what you will. Consider it a thank you for fixing Sophia."

"You thank me by paying your rather hefty bill. You don't thank me by buying me a car."

I grinned and twirled part of those golden locks around my finger. "I like to be different."

"Yes, I can see that," she mumbled, shooting a look back at the garage, at the models I'd sent her.

"Did you like them?"

She shrugged but didn't pull away from me. "I put them up, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you never answered any of the messages that came with them."

She looked at me warily. "Why do you want to go out with me? I threw a wrench at you."

I laughed. "That's exactly why I want to go out with you. Nobody's ever thrown anything at me before. Well, except for Coach when I changed all the plays in his playbook with porno cartoon drawings."

She actually smiled. "You're weird."

"I know. Don't you want to get to know how weird I am?"

She pursed her lips. "You really bought me this car?"

I grinned. "Yes."

"I'll fix it, but I'm giving it back to you. I can't accept a gift like this from someone I don't know."

"So get to know me and then take it."

She eyed me for a second and then looked at the car again. "Alright."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "Yeah? You'll go out with me?"

She nodded. "Yes. Yes to going out with you, but I'm not marrying you." We had time for that. I'd break her down before she knew what was happening.

She reached out and took the keys from my hand. "Oh, and Emmett?" It was the first time she said my name and it made me all sorts of tingly inside.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I'll be doing the driving."

I laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Rosie."


	51. Chapter 51 Tattootake

**A/N Here's the one many of you have been waiting for. Hope you like it! **

First & Ten Tattootake

"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, sweetheart," I told her. We were standing outside of Dreamscapes Tattoo and Bella was looking a little apprehensive. I'd called several guys on the team and this was the place they pointed me to as the best in Scottsdale. I wasn't just going to take my fiancée into any old place. Fiancee…I'd never get tired of thinking or saying that. I ran my thumb over her ring and she grinned at me.

"I know what you're doing." She raised our hands and looked at her ring. "I love it, you know."

"I know." I kissed her and she pressed her body against mine. "Hmm, maybe we should just go home."

She laughed and pulled back. "No, I'm ready. It's just two little numbers."

I stopped her before she could go inside. "Hey, um, you know, you don't have to have a guy do it. I mean, if there are girls working or whatever."

Bella laughed at my possessive ass and pulled me into the building. A dark haired guy with both arms covered with tattoos and a few piercings in his nose and eyebrows walked toward us. Well, apparently he had some experience. "Hey, what can we do for you?"

"I'm here to get a tattoo," Bella told him, not showing any of the hesitation she had outside the shop.

He smiled and I saw a tongue ring. Fascinating. "Well, that's our specialty. Did you know what you wanted or do you want to look at some designs?"

Bella shook her head. "I want to get his number right above my hip bone."

"His number?" the guy asked, furrowing his eyebrow. Apparently he didn't know who I was. That was different and kind of refreshing.

Bella giggled. "Yeah, the number ten. It's his football number."

"Oh, okay. What about you, big guy?" he asked me.

Me? I wasn't sure I wanted anything. Bella shook her head. "He's not getting one."

Tattoo man laughed and I was pretty sure he was laughing at me, not with me. "Okay, well why don't you take a look at some designs for numbers unless you…"

"I want it to look just like it does on a football jersey," she told him. "Black, about an inch or so for each number."

He chuckled. "That's easy enough. By the way, my name's Quil."

She smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Bella and this is…"

"Edward Cullen," a female voice purred from behind Tattoo Man, er, Quil. I glanced over and saw Tattoo Man's other half, or someone that could be. She might have more piercings and tattoos than he did, but I couldn't tell that, of course. I suspected they had ink under their clothes as well. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. "I'm Bree and I've been dying to get my hands on you."

She had? "Uh, what?" I managed and yes, I may have put my beautiful fiancée between myself and Bree.

She laughed. "My ink, that is. Your body would be the ultimate canvas to feature my work."

I guess that was flattering, maybe. "Um, thanks, but I really haven't figured out what I would get or anything. My fiancée is getting my number on her but I'm not sure what best represents her so…"

Bree came around Quil and put her hand on Bella's hip. "Right here?" she asked, tracing her fingers over the area. Shit, that was kind of hot.

"Yeah," Bella told her. "I promised that if when he proposed to me I'd get his number there. I've put a fake one there a time or two and to say he liked it would be an understatement." Bella grinned up at me and I kissed her nose.

"Sexy," Bree breathed, looking between us. "Congratulations on your engagement. Do you have a date set yet?"

"Nothing in stone but we're thinking sometime in May, like May 5th?" Bella told her. We'd talked about it some last night and Bella swore that she wanted a small wedding at my parent's house and she wanted it soon. She said three months would be enough. Of course Alice hadn't been consulted on this plan yet.

"That sounds good. Well, maybe you should come back when you set the date," Bree told me.

"Why?" I asked.

She shrugged. "If you can't think of anything else, you could always get your wedding date tattooed on yourself. Lots of people do that, or births of children or some significant date."

That was actually a pretty cool idea. "Show me," I told her.

She flipped open an album and showed me a number of people with tattoos over their hearts with names and dates and such. They were kind of cool. She flipped the page and started to flip it again and I saw something and stopped her. "What's that?"

She smiled. "Those are actually wedding ring tattoos. There are some people who don't like to wear a ring, or want something more permanent, so they get a tattoo on their ring finger." She pointed at one. "They get designs or some do their wedding date or spouse name or whatever."

I loved that. I really loved that. I could have a piece of Bella with me when I was out on the field. We couldn't wear rings when we played, it was too easy to jam and break fingers and rings made things all the worse, but if I got that, I'd always have that symbol of our life together on me, even when I couldn't wear my ring. And make no mistake; I was going to wear a ring as well. The tattoo would be there for when I couldn't.

"Baby, what do you think?" I showed Bella the pictures and she nodded.

"If that's what you want," she told me quietly.

I had a feeling she didn't understand so I put my hands on her shoulders. "It'd be for when I'm out on the field, baby. I won't be able to wear our ring when I'm playing, but I'd still have the tattoo as a visual reminder that I'm yours."

Bella's beautiful face lit up. "You want that?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart."

"I love that." She kissed me and I vaguely heard Quil and Bree laughing.

I pulled back and brushed her hair away from her shoulders. "We better nail down that date so I can get it today."

"Already?" Bella asked, her brown eyes shining with happiness.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm marrying you, that's a done deal. Pick the date."

"May 5th works for me, but we better call our parents and the Best Men and Maids of Honor."'

I released her and took out my phone. Mom answered on the second ring. "Hey, Mom, will May 5th be acceptable to have a wedding at your house?" She started shrieking and I held the phone away from my ear. "I think that's a yes," I muttered, which set Bella and the Tattoo Twins into gales of laughter. "Mom, seriously, I need to know."

"Of course it works. Oh, I can't believe it's only three months away! We have so much to do! Put Bella on the phone."

"She'll call you later, Mom, we're getting tattoos and I needed the date so I could get mine." That started more squawking and I had enough. "Gotta call the boys, Mom. We'll call you later."

Bella was giggling as I disconnected and I smirked at her. "You have to call your mom now."

She frowned and muttered, "Damn," but got her phone out and speed dialed. "Hi, Mom." A pause. "Yes, we had a good time celebrating our engagement and no, I'm not going to tell you about it." I snickered and she elbowed me. "Listen, can you and Dad be here May 5th for the wedding?" She waited. "Yes, this May." Another pause. "No, I'm not going to wait until you do a chart to see if that's a good date for us. Edward's going to get the date tattooed on his ring finger today." She sighed. "No, I don't want him marked all over his sexy chest, Mom. I like his chest the way it is." She shook her head. "Can you be here then, or not?" She nodded. "Good, I'll call you later."

She disconnected and rolled her eyes. "Two down. You call Emmett and Jasper."

I laughed. "I could call them but we know damn well that Alice will call you about thirty seconds after I get done talking to Jas."

She groaned. "Fine." She highlighted Alice's name and placed the call. "Hey, Al. What are you doing on May 5th?" I ran my fingers over her cheek and she leaned into my touch. "Well, you can have someone else take care of that, can't you?" She eyed me. "Because that's the day I'm getting married." And it was her turn to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Three months!" we all heard clear as day. "You're only giving me three months to plan your wedding? And you're getting married before me? How could you do this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you. Your wedding is planned. Mine is going to be simple. You and Esme can decorate the backyard; we'll get dresses and food and be good to go."

"A fat lot you know about wedding planning! We need time, Bella!"

"No we don't," Bella told her. "I want simple and easy. I'll plan it if you can't, but I need you to agree to the date. Edward's getting the date tattooed on his ring finger for when he's out on the field." Bella winked at me. "I know, isn't it incredible?" Alice was clearly distracted. "I imagine that you could get Jazz to do it if you asked him." A pause. "No, I'm getting his number above my hip bone." She giggled. "Of course you can do it, too, but we're doing it today which is why you have to sign off on the date." She grinned at me. "Yes, good. Of course we'll show you when they heal. Bye, Alice."

She laughed when she got off the phone. "Who knew that mentioning ring tattoos would distract her? Jasper will likely be coming in someday soon."

I laughed. He'd be thrilled when Alice ordered him to get a tattoo. "You're turn," Bella told me.

That it was. I dialed Emmett. "Mr. Swan, what can I do for you?" he asked when he answered.

"Mr. Swan? If any of us was going to take our girl's last names, it would be you, Mr. Hale."

His laugh boomed through the line. "Nah, it'd be Jasper. Shit, maybe I can get Martha to put Brandon on his jersey! It'll be epic!"

And he was off. I needed to stop him before I lost his attention completely. "Are you guys going to be around the first week of May?"

"Hang on." I could hear him talking to Rose in the background. "Yeah, why?"

"Because Bella and I are getting married on May 5th." I wasn't going to tell him about the tattoo yet. He'd start calling me whipped and shit.

"Hell yeah! Shit, don't hit me, Rosie! I didn't mean to wake her." I could hear Megan crying. "Edward and Bella are getting married May 5th. I'm the best man. Aren't I?" he demanded.

Oh Lord. "You and Jas will be co-best men but we'll talk about it later. I've got stuff to do."

"Me, too. I've got to change a poopy diaper since I woke the baby." He sounded dejected and I laughed. "Just you wait, GQ. Your turn is coming. We'll see how hot you look covered in baby poop."

I couldn't wait, actually. Well, I could do without the being covered in baby poop thing but now was not the time. "See you later."

"Yeah, bye."

Quil grinned. "Have you talked to everybody now?"

I glanced at Bella who nodded. "Okay, then I'll take her in the back and Bree can get to work on you."

Damn it. "Why can't Bree do Bella?" That sounded all wrong but I'd said it and there was no taking it back. Bella shot me a look.

"She's better with script and it's going to be pretty small on your finger."

"What do you want it to say?" Bree asked. "I know the date but anything else?"

Yeah. "Bella on the front, and the day on the back." Bree smiled at me.

"Do you want it to be her writing? I could scan it and shrink it down."

I looked at Bella and the smile I saw there said it all. "Yeah, that'll work."

Bree took Bella over to one of the computers and they wrote and scanned and did whatever while Quil toyed with another computer. "Something like this?" he asked, showing me the number.

"Yeah, that looks about right. She wants it all in black."

"That would look good on her skin," he told me. "I guess you're a big deal football wise?"

I shrugged and heard Bree laughing. "He just won the Super Bowl two years in a row, you dolt."

Quil didn't look overly impressed. "Cool, man."

"Yeah, thanks," I replied.

"Okay, got it," Bree announced. She brought a sheet over to me and showed me the small Bella and the date. "We could also put small infinity symbols or something between your fingers, just to make it complete."

I looked at Bella. "I love that," she agreed. Bree took the drawing back to fiddle with.

"I'm guessing you're going with her while she gets hers," Quil asked me.

"Absolutely," I told him.

He snickered and showed Bella the design. "That's perfect," she told him.

"Okay, come in the back and we'll get you ready," he told Bella. We followed him through some doors and to a couple of chairs. "You can sit here," he gestured me to a chair next to the one that was something like a dentist chair. "Bella, I'm going to need you to pull down your pants a bit and probably your underwear, too, but you should be able to leave it on." He eyed me warily and I met his gaze. I wasn't worried about him taking liberties but I didn't really like the idea of him seeing any of my Bella.

She nudged me and sat in the chair. "Edward, it's fine." She'd worn some soft pants which she pulled down a few inches.

"You're going to need to take the underwear down a little bit too," he told her. He was at a sink and he got a towel and wetted it. "If you're uncomfortable you could take it all off and I could get you a sheet."

"I'm fine," Bella assured him.

He brought a razor over and rubbed the towel over her stomach. "Right here?" he asked, touching her right above her right hip bone.

"Yes," Bella told him. He took the razor and shaved her carefully.

"Now I'm going to outline the numbers, so you can see if they work, okay?" He took some pen and a paper and put the number on her skin. It was going to be so sexy. I was off in fantasyland, imagining running my tongue over the number and this time not having to worry about accidentally rubbing it off.

Quil hummed while he worked, stopping when he had the purple outline done. "How's that?" He held a mirror up for Bella and she bit her lip.

"I think it looks great. Edward?"

"I love it," I told her honestly, because it was hot as hell.

Quil chuckled and got his tool. He showed Bella the new needle he put on and explained a little about the tool but I tuned it out. "Just black, right? Solid?"

Bella nodded and got a little pale so I took her left hand in mine. I knew she was a little scared of pain and blood. "Are you sure you want to do this, baby? If you don't…"

"No, I do. Just hold my hand the whole time, okay?"

That went without saying. I kissed her. "Of course I will. Squeeze as hard as you need to. It'll be good practice for someday," I told her.

She giggled. "You just got a ring on my finger, Cullen. Let's not count the babies before the wedding."

I grinned at her and tried to distract her from the buzzing noise that started up. Bella sucked in a breath and bit her lip again when the needle touched her skin. "I think we should have at least a dozen kids," I told her. Totally not true, although I probably wouldn't protest if we had about half of that.

"If you want your own football team, you buy one," she told me through clenched teeth.

Quil paused and wiped away some blood which made me feel a little sick. I hated the thought of my girl bleeding, I couldn't help it. "No, that would be twenty-two kids, Bella. Unless you want them playing both ways, which is double the injury risk."

Her grip was pretty tight on mine. "You're not funny, Edward."

"Well, I'm no Emmett," I told her and winced as her hand clamped down on mine. "Maybe you should hold my left hand, baby. The right is kind of our golden goose."

She snorted. "Can't take a little pain, Cullen? Wait until you're under the gun."

Quil chuckled. "It'll actually hurt him worse. Not a lot of flesh between the bone on the finger."

That was fucking great. But I wanted that symbol and I'd endured plenty of pain in my lifetime. I could handle it. I glanced at Bella as he wiped her down and saw the one was nearly done. "Almost halfway there, baby." She just grunted and kept up with her death grip.

"I hope you appreciate the things I do for you," she muttered.

I chuckled. "I'll show you just how much I appreciate them later, sweetheart."

"No, you won't," Quil told me as he wiped at the now completed one, taking more blood away. God. "No sex for a few days, until she's healed. We don't need you destroying my masterpiece."

No sex for days? Why did nobody tell me this before we started? Bella was actually laughing at the expression on my face even as Quil got to work on the zero. "You should see yourself," she told me. "It's like someone took your favorite toy away."

I pouted, I admit it. "They did," I told her.

"Watch the laughs, Bella," Quil warned. She settled down quickly at his admonishment.

"I am not a toy," she informed me, her lips twitching.

"No, but I really like playing with you."

Quil snorted. "You two are a hell of a pair."

"Yes, we are," I agreed as he toweled her off again. "Are you sure I can't play with her?"

Bella sniffed. "I doubt I'll want to even if he said yes, Edward."

Quil grinned. "It's true. But if you can convince her, you'll have to go doggystyle and only hold on to the left hip. Don't ruin my work by rubbing on her, man."

"I'm going to kick both your asses," Bella muttered, blushing. She was so damn cute. I kissed her cheek and she sighed. "Stop being sweet when I'm annoyed with you."

"No can do, baby. I have to be my sweetest then. I won't bug you for sex, I swear." I might suffer from withdrawals but it'd be worth it the first time I got to touch my number, kiss it and lick it on her sexy skin. Even with the blood, it was still sexy as hell.

"I know you won't." She muttered something under her breath that sounded like "but I might" but perhaps I was just transferring my wishful thinking onto her.

Quil turned off the tool and dabbed at Bella's skin. "All done." He held up the mirror and Bella gasped when she saw the black ten just above her hip bone. Her eyes met mine and a blush stole over her skin again. Oh yeah, she was definitely thinking what I was thinking.

"It looks good," she told Quil.

"It looks awesome," I corrected. He was getting a bonus, whatever this stuff cost. He put gauze over the tattoo and then some black plastic that he taped on her skin with medical tape.

"I'm going to give you instructions on after care. You may not want to wear anything over it for the next few days if you can avoid it." Bella in nothing but a t-shirt? I might die if I couldn't touch her. "Your pants should be okay but your underwear might bug you. If you want to take it off, I can give you privacy."

Bella looked at me and shrugged. "Let's try." I helped her pull up the sexy white panties and she nodded. "I'm okay." I pulled up the pants next and she gasped but seemed okay. I helped her out of the chair. She walked a little stiffly but she appeared to be alright.

"You okay, baby?"

She nodded. "A little sore but I'm fine." We made our way back up to the front where Bree was waiting with her own transfer sheet.

"You ready?" she asked me. I took a seat across from her. She showed me the design again and I signed off on it. It was small, at least, and probably wouldn't take that long, though what did I know? Maybe it was harder.

"As I'll ever be." She got up and came around, wiping me down and shaving the very bottom of my left ring finger before taking the pen and writing Bella's name where my ring would be. I smiled down at it and she flipped it over and wrote May 5, 2012, then did the infinity symbols on each side in between my finger.

"You like?" she asked.

I showed Bella, who bit her lip and nodded. "It's so sexy that you want to mark yourself that way."

"No sexier than you wearing my number, baby."

Bree got her tool and changed the needle. "In black, I'm assuming?"

"Yes." She sat back next to me and turned on the needle. I smiled over at Bella. "Aren't you going to hold my hand?" She chuckled but took it just as Bree started. "Fucking hell!" I yelled. I pulled my hand away from Bella because I didn't want to hurt her. I grabbed the desk and held on to that instead. Bella put a sympathetic hand on my knee but I could see amusement dancing in her gorgeous eyes. "Not nice, baby."

Fuck that hurt. It felt like I was at the dentist getting my tooth drilled with no Novocain. I couldn't even look as Bree kept her torture device pressed to my skin. Really, they should numb you or shit before they did this stuff. I bet some of the drugs they shot us up with to get us back out on the field after a minor injury would work wonders. I should have asked Dad to hook me up.

"She's already on the first L, handsome," Bella told me. Right, that was comforting. I remembered telling her when Quil was halfway done with her one.

"Sorry, baby, I didn't know."

She chuckled and rubbed my forearm. "Aren't you glad I didn't want to mark up your sexy chest?"

"I can't believe your mom suggested that."

Bella smiled. "Can't you? We're just lucky Dad had to get back to work or she'd probably have insisted on coming along and designing it."

My finger was on fucking fire but I tried to concentrate on what Bella was saying. "She'd have had me get some mystical thing, a pyramid with an eye or some shit."

My girl giggled which I fucking loved. "Better that than her getting a tattoo of you on herself. I wouldn't put it past her."

"That's just wrong, Bella." Bree pulled my hand into a new position and I knew she was working on the infinity symbol between my ring and middle finger.

"True, it is. I'm sorry, baby."

Hurts like a bitch, hurts like a bitch. It was a damn good thing Emmett wasn't here. He'd have fodder to tease me for the next decade or two. "Don't tell Emmett," I told Bella.

She laughed. "Tell him what? Other than that first yell, you haven't made a sound." That was because I was screaming on the inside. It was very manly of me if I did say so myself.

"You know Em."

She giggled. "That I do. Just think how jealous he'll be when he hears I got your number on me, though."

I had to smile at that. Bree dabbed me with her towel and flipped my hand over. Time for the date. "I'm just picturing him asking Rose to get one."

Bella laughed. "She's already bitching about stretch marks and such. Good luck with that."

There was a little more flesh on that side of my finger so it didn't hurt quite as bad. Still, this was going to be my one and only tattoo. "One and done, baby," I told her and she giggled.

"You mean you're not going to get each of our dozen kid's birthdays?"

Trust that to come back and bite me on the ass already. "No."

"What if I insist? For each kid, you have to get a tattoo."

"Then we adopt," I told her.

Bella giggled. "That'd knock you off your dozen pretty darn quick."

I smiled at her. "Can I help it if I want lots of little babies that look exactly like their gorgeous mother?"

Bree laughed next to me. "You two are going to last, I can tell."

I looked at her, but kept my eyes off what she was doing. "You can?"

"Yeah, you're perfect together. I heard you distracting her back there and now she's distracting you and you're joking about babies and everything. You should listen to how you sound when you talk about them."

I sounded a way? I looked at Bella who nodded. "You sound like you love them already."

Well, I did, sort of. "I do. Or the idea of them at least."

Bella pried my hand off the desk and kissed it. "And I love you. But our babies damn well better look like their daddy."

Bree laughed. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You'll be beating the women and men off with a stick."

Bella sighed. "I know, believe me, I know."

Breen turned my hand again and started on the last infinity symbol. Holy hell, I was almost done. And baby talk had sufficiently distracted me. "I want a little girl that looks like you, Bella. Of course, she won't be allowed to date, ever."

Bella chuckled. "You can lock her in the tower with Megan." I laughed. Emmett was already viewing every male child that came within feet of his baby girl with a suspicion and distrust. It was hilarious.

"Emmett says he's saving her for our first born son."

Bella laughed. "God help us if there's ever a true McCarty and Cullen union. That's a scary thought."

It really was. "Let's not talk about such things anymore, especially since we can't make one anytime soon."

Bella shook her head. "You have a one track mind. We weren't going to make a baby in the next few days anyway."

"We coulda practiced," I muttered.

Bree chuckled and turned off her tool. I felt her dabbing at me and turned to look. Holy shit, that was cool. I flipped my finger over and saw our wedding date. Three months away. "I can't wait," I told Bella.

She laughed and kissed me. "You're going to have to. I doubt you want to get the date changed."

"Hell, no!" I told her. Bree wrapped my finger in gauze and taped the black plastic over it.

"You're all set. Instructions are in this packet. Follow it to the letter unless you want to let me at you again." She grinned at my expression. "I didn't think so. That'll be…" I held out my card before she could finish. "Please let me at that chest," she requested.

Bella giggled and shook her head. "Nope, I like it just the way it is."

"I don't blame you," she murmured as she ran the card. I signed the slip and gave her and Quil each a hundred dollar tip. They'd both been pretty cool, even if my pain had amused them.

"If our friends decide they want their own, we'll send them your way," I told her. That seemed to satisfy Bree who gave me a big smile. Bella and I left the shop and made our way to the car.

"I better drive," Bella told me. I hadn't thought about the fact that I really couldn't bend my finger. Or I could but it hurt like a bitch and I wasn't going to. I handed her the keys.

"We better get you home and get your underwear off," I told her.

Bella laughed. "Even if it's off, you can't touch."

I grinned at her. "We'll see, baby, we'll see." Today was out but she'd probably feel a little better tomorrow.

Bella giggled as she started the car. "Incorrigible."

"You love me that way," I reminded her.

"I do."

Those words shot right through me. "Three months, Bella almost Cullen."

She picked my hand up and kissed my finger above the bandage. "I can't wait, Edward almost Swan."

I laughed long and hard. "I'd change my name if that's what it took, baby."

"I can't wait to be Bella Cullen," she told me, kissing my hand again. Three months from now she'd be my wife and then we could see about our football team of babies. However many she'd give me I would take. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N Sigh, I do love these two. And we got a cameo from Emmett and sort of from Renee. hehe I'm not sure if the next outtake will be a wedding or Edward finding out about fatherhood. I'll let you know when I do! **

**Happy Holidays to you all and thank you for the love this story continues to get. It means the world to me!  
**


	52. Chapter 52 Blindsided

**A/N I've missed these guys and from what I hear, so have you. So, they're back and ready to share a special moment with you. I hope you like it!**

First & Ten Chapter 52

BPOV

I shouldn't have come. I knew it before I got off the plane, but how could I miss the first game of the season? Especially after all the crap that had gone on during the offseason. I needed to be there for my husband. I mean, really, who would trade Edward Cullen? I didn't know where the rumor had come from, but trade talk had been rampant, despite Edward's no trade clause and his two Super Bowl victories. They weren't joking when they called the NFL the Not for Long League.

It had all just been smoke and mirrors, perhaps something the team was doing to try to get Edward to renegotiate his contract after a slightly down year in which we'd missed the playoffs, although he'd had a shoulder injury all season and both Jasper and Fitzgerald had been off the field more than on due to their own injuries. This was a new year, though, and everybody was healthy again. We had a hotshot new running back that we'd picked up in the first round and Edward was feeling good. At least one of us was.

My stomach heaved as the plane started its descent into Denver. It sucked that our first game was away but maybe after everything that had gone down, it was for the best. Edward hadn't taken the talk to heart. He figured if he got traded, we'd discuss it, veto it or take it and that was that. He'd play his best for whatever team took him. I was the one that was pissed off and I was the one that wasn't allowed to be. Fucking journalistic ethics. It wasn't like I didn't already have watchful eyes on me still, waiting to see if I'd let my feelings for my husband and friends show in my writing. I'd stayed in partial in print while I seethed in private.

The plane touched down and I said a silent prayer of thanks that I hadn't thrown up. Probably because I had nothing left after this morning's session spent over the toilet. I grabbed my carry on and got off the plane as soon as was humanly possible. My first stop was the bathroom, where I somehow managed to find something to purge. I cleaned up, doing my best not to be horrified by my pallid appearance. I was glad that we had a late game tomorrow. Pre-game interviews would wait until then. I wanted my hotel room and I wanted it now.

I got my rental car and made my way to the Hilton. Thankfully it was close to the airport. I needed to call Edward and normally would have by now but I wanted to be lying down when I did it. I got to my room; dry heaved one more time for good measure, because the billion times I'd done it already hadn't been enough, and lay on my bed.

I turned on my cell and sure enough, he'd already called. I hit call back without listening to his message. I'd save his recorded voice for later. I wanted his real voice right now. "Sweetheart, there you are," was his answer. I had to smile, even though I felt like shit.

"I'm sorry I didn't call when I first touched down. I just needed to get out of the airport and into my room."

"You're still sick, baby? Maybe you should go see a doctor. Do you want me to send Dad over?"

He was so wonderful. He hadn't wanted to leave me yesterday when I'd first gotten sick. "No, I'll be okay, handsome. I just need to rest for awhile."

"I wish I could come take care of you." He had until he left yesterday. Somehow, I'd married the sweetest, sexiest man that existed. If I wasn't me, I'd hate me.

"You're already helping, baby."

He laughed, sounding relieved. "I try, love. I take it you're going to stay in for the night?"

I groaned at the thought of moving again. "Yes."

"Get some rest, baby. If you don't feel better tomorrow…" he broke off because really, what was there to do? If I didn't feel good tomorrow, I still had to drag my ass to the stadium and do my job.

"I'll be there, Edward. I'll just be sure to stand far away from you so you don't get sick before the game."

His rich, warm laugh filled the line. "I think if you were going to get me sick, you would have already, Bella." Maybe so but I wasn't taking any chances. "What room are you in?"

I shook my head. He asked this every time I traveled. I didn't know why, but he liked to know. "Room 243. Are you going to sneak in?"

He sighed. "I wish I could, baby. There's nowhere I'd rather be than taking care of my girl."

I knew that was true. But he had a job to do as well. "You just kick some ass in practice and then go to your room and get some rest yourself. I fully expect you to light up Mile High tomorrow."

Edward laughed again. "I'll do it for you, love. Why don't you take a hot bath? Maybe that will make you feel better."

It was an idea. "I'll do that."

"Good. Feel better, baby. Call me if you need anything."

He was so kind and protective. "I will." No, I wouldn't. He had a game to concentrate on.

"Sweet dreams, Bella. I love you."

The words, as always, made me feel better. "I love you, too. Bye, Edward."

"Bye." I ended the call and pushed myself out of bed. Edward was right, a bath couldn't hurt. I unpacked my pajamas and toiletries while the water filled the tub. I sank into it and let the hot water warm my aching joints. Like being sick wasn't bad enough, it had to sap all my energy and make my muscles ache too? Seriously, if anybody made me laugh I'd punch them in the face, that's how much my ribs hurt.

The hot water did me some good and I felt slightly more alive when I got out of the tub. I put on my pajama pants and Edward's t-shirt and rinsed my face just as there was a knock on the door. He hadn't sent his father over, had he? I glanced out the peep hole and saw one of the telltale bus boy jackets. Well, at least it wasn't my father-in-law. Maybe I'd forgotten something. I opened the door and my eyes fell on the cart he had with him.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I nodded mutely. "Room service." I felt tears spring to my eyes as I waved him inside. He pushed the cart over to the desk at my direction and waved a hand when I started to reach into my purse. "It's all been taken care of. If you need anything else, please let us know."

I smiled and thanked him, locking the door as he left and going over to see what my incredible husband had done for me now. Trust Edward Cullen to be able to get people to do his bidding anywhere he was. I smiled as I noticed the red rose in a vase on the tray. That wasn't your usual room service delivery fare. I pulled up the metal lid and revealed toast, chicken noodle soup and ginger ale. There was also a bottle of Pepto Bismol. I laughed, which fucking hurt, but I couldn't stop myself. The man thought of everything. I got my phone again and sank into the seat. The soup actually smelled good. Whether or not I could keep any of it down remained to be seen, but I wanted to eat some.

I nibbled on a corner of toast as I hit redial. "Hey, baby, everything okay?"

He was so great. "Everything's perfect. Thank you for the food and medicine." I ran a fingertip over the red petals. "And the rose. How'd you manage all that?"

"I just made a phone call, sweetheart. I hate that you're there, so close by, and I can't do any more than that for you." We both tried to adhere to the rules for when we were on out of town trips. He stayed away from my hotel and I stayed away from his. Usually. Edward may have snuck in now and then with a little help from Emmett and Jasper.

"You do amazing things for me, Edward, every single day." Tears stung my eyes again. Seriously, I was an emotional mess today. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me for doing what I promised to do before God and our families and friends, baby. To love, honor and cherish, and I do."

The man melted me. I swear to God, I was a puddle, despite my sore muscles. "When I get my feet back under me, I'm going to rock your world, Mr. Cullen."

He laughed loudly. "I'll look forward to that, Mrs. Cullen. Go eat before it gets cold. Then get some sleep. Call me if you can't, though."

"I will. Love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella." We said goodbye again and I ate a whole piece of toast and about half the soup. My stomach rolled but I didn't get sick, so I got up, took some Pepto, brushed my teeth and got into bed. Hopefully tomorrow would bring a calmer stomach and a win for the greatest guy on the planet.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Five AM and I was bent over the toilet. So much for feeling better. And for sleeping in, for that matter. There was no way I was going to call and wake up Edward, so I crawled back in bed and turned on the TV. Infomercial city, thrilling. I closed my eyes and willed the rolling in my stomach to settle. At least I'd managed to keep it down last night.

There is absolutely nothing to do at five in the morning. Well, there was one thing I could do. One person I knew would be up, because she was up like clockwork every morning at 4:30 these days. Pregnancy was doing a number on Alice. She was still throwing up, even though her first trimester had come and gone. At least she was only restricted to being sick in the morning, unlike me because I wasn't pregnant like…wait a fucking minute. I sat straight up in the bed which made my stomach clench. "Damn it, settle down!" I shouted at my tummy, like it was going to listen.

I couldn't be…could I? I did the math in my head. I was late. Almost three weeks late. I hadn't even thought about it. We weren't actively trying to have a baby. I'd gone off my pills after we'd been married for nearly a year and we figured it would happen when and if it would happen. Had it happened? Really?

I noticed that I was holding my hands over my stomach protectively, as if I was already convinced there was a little Cullen inside me. What if there was? I pictured Edward's face when I told him and God, I wanted that. He hadn't pushed me on the issue of having kids, knowing that I wanted a little more time to establish myself at the paper before we started our family. But I knew he wanted it. He'd been so thrilled for Alice and Jasper when they'd announced that they were expecting and he was wonderful with little Megan. Just the thought of Edward holding our baby had me in tears again. Well, the overly emotional symptom was definitely present. Jasper had joked about moving in with us to avoid some of Alice's mood swings.

That was it. I had to know. I got out of bed gingerly but thankfully I seemed okay. I got dressed and stopped at the front desk to ask where the nearest drug store was. Fortunately, it was only a block away. Finding the pregnancy tests wasn't hard, but picking one was. Answer, Clearblue Easy, EPT, First Response, CVS brand…how in the hell was I supposed to choose? I should have researched what was the best one before I came down here. Stupid, Bella, stupid. Well, fuck it, one of each. I wanted to be sure, and six tests ought to be enough to tell me. Hopefully I had enough pee for all of them. Well, I could do something about that. I grabbed a huge bottle of water and plopped it down along with my purchases.

The cashier's eyes widened a little bit when she saw my stash but she wisely didn't say anything. I wasn't in the mood to be questioned or for snarky commentary. Six pregnancy tests weren't overly cheap, but I slammed down a hundred dollar bill, got my pittance of change and hurried back to the car. Thankfully, maybe baby was cooperating with me at the moment. Or maybe I was too focused to get sick. I didn't know and I didn't care, as long as I wasn't.

I let myself into my room and started opening boxes. A plus sign on this one, two pink dots on that one, a line on this one…they were all different. I'd start with plus, plus for pregnant was easy enough to remember. I chugged some water, which made my stomach cramp again. Ornery possible baby. Did you get that from your father or from me? God, what would he or she be like? Which one of us would they look like? Hopefully Edward. Would he want a boy or a girl? Did I want a boy or a girl? A baby. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Maybe I shouldn't, yet. I could just have the flu, after all. No use getting my hopes up until I know. Okay, calm down, Bella.

Right, now I'm focused. I need to pee. Can I pee? I can try. Okay. Which test do I take first? The plus one. And the line one, cause a line was a pretty easy thing to see. Those two first. Did I have enough pee for three? Did I have enough hands to do this without wetting all over myself? Gross. Well, if I did, I did. I was in for much worse things down there if I was having a baby, right? Okay, three tests now, three tests the next time I go. Perfect. And if I can't do three, I'll do two each time. No big deal. I could do this.

I took the EPT, Clearblue Easy and First Response tests into the bathroom with me, getting them open and ready. I just had to pee on the tips, no problem. I'd do one and set it on the counter and then the next and the next. I set up a mini-assembly line on the side of the tub. Grab left, hold right, pee, counter. That's the plan. Here we go. I grabbed the first one and of course I couldn't go. I had to go, I could feel that I did, but now I was thinking about it too much. Okay, relax. Flip on the water in the sink. Tinkling water, tinkling Bella. There we go. Victory! I quickly got the stick in the stream and set it aside, grabbing another. Perfect. And the third, did I have enough? Hopefully. Okay. Now what?

I washed my hands, careful not to splash on the tests. They weren't doing anything. Did that mean I wasn't pregnant? Yes, the box said five minutes but surely it should know already. Why did I have to wait? This sucked. I wanted to call Alice but she'd know something was going on with me and I didn't want to tell her first. Edward needed to know. How would I tell him?

Wait…one of them was doing something. I grabbed up the stick and watched as a plus sign appeared. Yes! Well, maybe. I needed to be sure. The second test was starting to do something too. A pink line. Two pink lines. That was a yes. Or was it a double yes? Two babies? No, the test couldn't tell that. What if I had twins? Holy hell, I needed to sit.

But first I needed to check the other one. Positive. Three positive tests. That was pretty definitive. Unless I drank something that was making a false positive. Well, three of them. Could the Pepto I took do that? Oh shit, could the Pepto hurt the baby? I ran into the bedroom and read the back of the bottle. If pregnant or breast feeding, ask a health professional before use? Damn. I needed to talk to a doctor. It was six in the morning and I had no doctor to talk to and a possible baby inside me that I might have poisoned. This wasn't good.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I speed dialed a number. "Hello?" came a groggy voice on the line. Damn it, I'd woken him. Well, it couldn't be helped. I needed to know if I needed to run to the hospital.

"Hi, Dad."

"Bella? Are you alright?" Carlisle sounded more alert now.

"I think so. I mean, yes. I'm fine."

"You're not still sick?" Damn it, Edward had told him. Time to lie.

"I'm fine. Right as rain, thanks. I just had a question for you. It's from Alice." God bless her for being pregnant, too.

"Okay." He sounded confused. I couldn't blame him. Alice could call him herself, or her doctor. Just press on, don't give him time to think.

"She's sick, has what I had I guess." Please, karma, don't get her sick because of my lies. "She was wondering if she could take something to settle her stomach." I was talking too fast. He was going to know. I needed to calm down.

"Bella, she should really talk to her doctor about…"

"She can't! It's too early in the morning and she's really worried, Carlisle!" Shit. That was not calm.

There was a long pause on the line. "Well, I think something to settle the nausea would probably be okay. I'm not an obstetrician…"

"But you learned all that stuff in school, right? You're sure it'll be okay?" I demanded.

"I think so. I could call someone if she's worried."

Right. No. That would probably be overkill. I was newly pregnant after all and there were worse things for a baby than one little shot of Pepto. Oh, shit, had I had any alcohol lately? A glass of wine last weekend. Shit! There needed to be something that told you that you were pregnant right away! Sperm penetrates egg and a neon sign goes off. Baby on Board! How hard was it?

"Bella? Are you alright?"

Crap. "I'm fine. I'm going to call Alice back. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome. Tell her to call her doctor or even to call the hospital and check with a nurse if she's worried."

"Great, thanks." I hung up quickly before he started questioning me further. That hadn't gone well. I hadn't kept my cool at all. How was I going to keep this from Edward until I could get to a doctor? I couldn't. Maybe I should go to the ER and have them test me? No. I wanted Edward to be there the first time they gave me an ultrasound and did that wandy thing. Why hadn't I paid more attention to Alice and Rose's pregnancy rambling? Because it freaked me out, that's why. Well I was freaked out now and I should have listened!

Damn, what if Carlisle said something to Jasper about Alice being sick? He'd call her immediately. I couldn't have that. I called him back. "Hello."

"It's me again. Listen, Carlisle, don't say anything about Alice being sick. She doesn't want Jasper to worry before the game and stuff."

There was another pause. "Okay, Bella. I won't say anything to anyone. She'll need to tell him herself soon, though. It's very important that he knows all about the pregnancy." There was something in his tone. Fuck, he knew. Or he suspected. I wasn't going to confirm it though.

"She will. I promise. Thanks again!" I was gone before he could say anymore.

What now? Research. I could look up pregnancy stuff. Looking up things was what I did. I should have done that before I called my father-in-law and planted the pregnancy seed. Dumbass. I had pregnancy brain already and I was barely pregnant. How far along was I? Five weeks? Six? We had too much sex, damn it. I couldn't remotely pinpoint the day of conception. Damn Edward and Zeus, hypnotizing me and making me need him inside me all the time. This was all his fault.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Four hours, three more positive pregnancy tests, two avoided phone calls from my husband and a lot of freaking out later, I was dressed and ready to head to the stadium. I couldn't avoid Edward any longer. I'd texted him and told him I'd been sick the first time he called and in the shower the second. I was an evil liar. But he was an impregnator so that made us even as far as I was concerned. It was his fault that I had to avoid him. He could read me like a book. He'd know I was hiding something, which meant I couldn't do a pre-game interview with him. Well, I could, it just wouldn't be face to face.

"Baby," he breathed into the phone when I called him. I was sitting in my rental car outside the stadium. So close to him but so far away. I wanted more than anything to be in his arms and to tell him our news, but I had to wait until after the game. He needed to focus.

"Hi, handsome," I told him. Shit, I was crying again. What the hell was this? Hormones were already doing a number on me. God help us over the next eight or so months.

"How are you? Where are you?" he demanded, sounding nervous. Shit. Time for damage control.

"I'm still a little under the weather, but feeling much better," I lied. I was a horrible, shitty person lying to my husband. More tears fell. Jeez.

"You don't sound better, baby. I'm going to send Dad."

"Don't do that! I'm heading to the stadium soon." Lying liar that lies, that is me. I suck. "I'm just going to rest for a bit longer. I thought maybe we could do our interview over the phone?"

"Of course, baby. Anything you need." I needed him. I was going to hell. I had a plan, though, and I was going to stick to it. Edward would know about our baby by the end of the day, I swore it.

"How are you feeling heading into the season?" I asked, like I didn't know. He answered that and everything else I asked. I avoided the minefield about the offseason trade rumors, because I knew how he felt about it and I needed it for later. "That's all I need. Thank you, Edward."

"Anytime, sweetheart. You get some rest. I'll see you after the game?"

"Yes, you will." I was crying again. Good Lord. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Are you sure you're alright, Bella?"

I wiped at my eyes impatiently. "I am, I swear. I just can't wait to see you. Win for me, okay?" And for our baby.

"Count on it." I could hear the smile in his voice now. "Bye, baby."

Baby. I put my hand on my stomach again. "Bye, Edward." I closed the phone and rested my head on the steering wheel. I just had to get through the next six hours and then I could tell him.

Xoxoxoxox

Thank God it was over. And he'd been true to his word. Edward had demolished the Broncos. 38-13 was the final score and that was after a garbage touchdown given up in the last two minutes. Edward had thrown two TD's, one each to Jasper and Fitzgerald and one to the free agent tight end we'd picked up, and the rookie running back had run the other two in from the five and three yard line respectively. My husband had been masterful, throwing for 386 yards and only three incompletions. And his wife had managed to only throw up once at halftime. It was a win for the Cullens all around apparently.

I headed to the locker room after the press conferences and got the all clear from Marty the security guard to head in after he took a quick glance inside. The first person I saw was Emmett, who was sitting in front of his locker with a wide grin on his face as he did something on his blackberry. That couldn't be good.

"What are you up to, McCarty?" I asked, planting a smile on my face.

"Hey sicky, wanna dance?" he asked, smiling brightly. I shook my head quickly, the idea making my stomach lurch. He laughed. "I'm kidding. MVP would have my ass if I did that." He looked around and gestured me closer. I stopped a few feet in front of him, because I was no fool. "Wanna know what I'm doing?"

Probably not but I had asked. "Yes."

"Signing Tebow up for Manning's passing camp!" he told, laughing with glee. I had to join him, though. Tim hadn't had a good day, going 9 for 25 with two picks.

"You're mean," I told him.

"Hey, I'm a nice guy! I'm trying to help him out! He should be thrilled that I'm working to improve him."

I shook my head. "Yep, you're a real humanitarian. Where's my man?"

Emmett gestured back toward the showers. And now I was picturing Edward naked and wanting to run into the showers to attack him. What in the hell was wrong with me? Oh, yeah, pregnancy hormones. I needed to talk to Alice about these mood swings. I was crying, sick and horny so far and I'd only been pregnant for hours. Well, known about it at least. This was insane.

"I'm out! Cullen, the press is here!" Emmett shouted as he closed his phone and stood. "I'd hug you but I don't want your germs. See you at home," he told me. I waved and sat on the nearest bench, watching as players filtered out. Edward finally came around the corner, smiling and laughing with his father. His hair was wet and he was dressed casually in jeans and a gray t-shirt. God, he was beautiful.

"Bella! You're here!" He rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms. I breathed him in and it took everything I had not to burst into tears again. It felt so good to be held by him after the freaking out I'd been doing all day. I met Carlisle's eyes over his shoulder and he flashed me a nod and a smile. Oh yeah, he knew. I smiled back and he motioned that he was going outside. Edward pulled back to study me as the door closed.

"How do you feel? You still look a bit pale. Dad, why don't you look her over? Dad?" There was no response and Edward scowled. "Where did he go? I told him I wanted him to check you out."

I smiled and touched his cheek. "I'm fine, Edward. I don't need your father to look at me. I just need to interview my handsome husband so I can get the heck out of Denver and go home."

He frowned. "Alright. But seriously, if you don't feel better tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor myself." I hid my smile. We were definitely going to the doctor together tomorrow.

"Great game," I told him, taking out my recorder. I turned it on. I wanted to have this for posterity.

"Thanks. It felt good to be out there playing a real game again. I forget how much I miss it until I'm out on the field." Edward leaned against the lockers behind us.

"How'd you elude that sack from Harris in the third quarter? He was coming off your blindside but you sidestepped him like you had eyes in the back of your head."

Edward grinned. "I just felt him, I guess? There's this sense that I get, a clock in my head, that tells me too much time has passed and I don't have long to get rid of the ball. I heard Emmett grunt and I just had a feeling the time was up. Whitlock got open and I got rid of the ball just as I felt a hand on my jersey."

He was magnificent. I asked a few more questions and then took a deep breath. Here we go. "This offseason has been rife with rumor and innuendo, more than you've ever had to encounter in your career." I watched as his green eyes went a little hard and his mouth thinned. He hadn't expected this line of questioning, especially from me. "How do you respond to the rumor that you're going to be a father?" I asked, keeping myself from smiling.

"Damn it, Bella, I can't believe you're asking me about that. You know that I don't put any credence in rumors about…" he broke off and I saw the moment the light bulb went off in his head. "Father?" he asked, his eyes going wide and shining with emotion. "Baby?" he asked, and like me, his hand slid over my belly. I nodded and watched the smile spread across his face. He had never looked more handsome, more excited or more radiant. Not even when he won the Super Bowl. "Baby?" he asked again, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Six pregnancy tests and a whole lot of morning sickness, which is a misnomer, by the way, say yes." I put my hand over his on my stomach. "I think you're going to have to take me to the doctor tomorrow after all."

The next thing I knew, I was off the bench and in his arms, my feet not even touching the floor as he held me to him. "We're going to have a baby!" he shouted, hugging me tightly, kissing my cheeks and my hair.

His reaction was everything I could have hoped it would be. "Well, if you don't crush us both to death, sure," I told him with a breathless laugh.

Edward gasped and set me on the ground gently. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?" He was patting me awkwardly and looking panicked. "We should go right to the hospital and check you out. Where's my phone?"

I grabbed him before he called the paramedics. "I'm fine, Edward. The baby's fine. I was just teasing."

He ran a hand through his hair and took several deep breaths. "Don't do that, Bella. Holy shit. I'm going to be a father." He sank back down to the bench. I stepped forward and he wrapped his arms around me, his head pressed against my stomach.

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Edward. I don't have a doubt in my mind about that. I've been freaking out all day about whether I drank and if Pepto is going to hurt our baby and if our kid will be like my mother, but the one worry I never had was if you'd be a good father."

He nuzzled my stomach and kissed it gently. "I will be. I promise you," he told my belly. Then he smiled up at me, a dazzling smile that took my breath away. "I love you. Thank you for our baby."

I bent down and kissed him. "Thank _you_ for our baby."

He flattened his large hand over my stomach again. "It's going to be amazing, you know?" he asked reverently. "Our baby."

"How could he be anything but with you as a daddy?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

Edward stood and folded me in his arms again, the best place on earth to be. "I'm going to make sure you and all our babies are spoiled rotten. You know that right?"

I laughed and rested my head over his beating heart. "Let me have the first one before we worry about the rest." Edward's laugh rumbled through me. "I know you will."

"I love you." He pulled back, his green eyes burning into me. He bent down and knelt in front of me again, beaming at my stomach. "And I love you already. I can't wait to meet you."'

I couldn't wait either. I couldn't wait to see Edward holding our son or daughter in those beautiful hands of his. "Soon enough," I murmured, stroking his hair.

Edward stood back up and lifted me into his arms. I laughed. "I can walk, you know."

"Not while I'm around," he told me with a grin. "I have the most precious girl in the world and now we have a baby on the way. I'm never letting either one of you go."

I kissed him. "You never have to. Though I might have to walk occasionally."

"Not when I'm around," he promised again.

I laughed. "Put me down. I need to turn off my recorder."

His eyes widened. "You recorded all that?"

I smiled. "Yes, we'll always have it."

His smile lit up his face again. "Good." It was good, very good. He let me turn off the recorder and pick up my bag before scooping me up again. "Let's go to the doctor," he said, smiling brightly.

I laughed. "Tomorrow. First let's go home."

He grinned even wider. "Yes! There's so much we need to do. We need a crib and a changing table and…" I silenced him with a kiss.

"We have time for all that. Right now I just need you and this little one, okay?" I patted my stomach.

Edward's eyes filled with emotion. "Okay. I want to take care of you."

"You will." Not a doubt in my mind.

He carried me out of the locker room and I giggled. "This feels familiar."

"Get used to it," he warned me. Let him be overprotective. I loved it.

"Home, jeeves."

"Too bad we've got a plane ride to get through." I frowned. That was right. We'd have to part. "I'm riding with you." It was like he was a mind reader.

"But the team…"

"Isn't carrying my baby. No buts. Let's go." It was going to be a long wait for our little one to come, no doubt about it. It was going to be fun.

"Okay, handsome. Take me home." I wasn't going to complain about more time with Edward. Let the spoiling begin. I was up for it. I was up for all of it. I put my hand on my stomach again. Little Baby Cullen. I can't wait to meet you and introduce you to your crazy, overprotective father. He's the best man in the world and he's going to love you to pieces. Just you wait and see.

* * *

**A/N Little Ryan is on the way! I don't know when or what the next outtake will be, but I promise there are a couple more coming.**

**Emmett's prank was a special shout out to Twilover76 and VampDog. I hope you gals enjoyed it!**

**See you with more when I can manage it :) Thanks so much for the continuing love for this story!**


	53. Chapter 53 PreGame Preparation

**A/N Finally a new outtake. Just a pre-baby moment that I thought would be fun. More below!**

First & Ten Chapter 53

EPOV

"Explain to me again why we're doing this?" I asked, scowling at the confounding pile of wood and tools in front of me.

"Because there's nothing better than putting together your baby's first present with your own two hands," Emmett responded, giving me a look like I was an idiot. Yeah, I was the idiot of the three of us.

"Are you saying that you put Megan's crib together?" Jasper shot him a disbelieving look.

"I did. Now, let's get the instructions out and get to work."

"Do I have to call Rose to verify this information?" Jasper asked. "And where were you when our crib was assembled?" He had a point. Jasper and Alice were due in a little over a month now and we hadn't been forced to put their baby stuff together. Why in the hell had I agreed to this insanity?

"No!" Emmett shouted, picking up a leg or what in the hell was that? I didn't take shop when I was in school. I knew nothing about building things.

"Rose built it, didn't she?" I asked.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Alright, technically she built it, but I helped."

"Helped how? By getting her something to drink when she needed it?" He tossed the screwdriver at me for that one and I caught it before it could hit me in the chest.

"Look, it's not that hard. You just screw this in here and that in there and everything just fits perfectly. People have been putting cribs together since the dawn of time. And I didn't put your crib together because Weeble Wobble wouldn't let me near your baby shit if I paid her."

I snickered because it was true. We'd been drafted to help paint the baby's room blue and Emmett had done a mural of the three of us on the wall when nobody was looking. His Jasper looked like a demented scarecrow, he made himself about three times as big as the rest of us and I had some weird bouffant that I didn't ever want to see again. It almost made me miss the torso. Almost. Alice had a fit when she saw it and banned him from the room. I wasn't sure if it was pure genius on his part or just his typical mischief making. I had a feeling he'd consulted with Renee, though. It seemed inspired by their art classes.

"So, today's the big day. You find out if it's Edward Junior or Edwina." Em started screwing one end of the wood into another. Seriously, what were we doing?

"Yes. Except that won't be their names." I would never do that to my kid.

"There's nothing wrong with Edward Junior. I kind of like the idea of you having a Junior so I can call him that when he asks me for Megan's hand."

I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on the directions. Tab A, Slat B…what was this shit? "My kid is not marrying yours."

"I beg to differ. My daughter is going to be a Cullen, mark my words."

"Because you could never be?" Jasper poked him with one of the sticks, or whatever in the hell you called them.

"I won't dignify that with a comment. Where's the wrenchy thing?"

That was it. "Nobody who calls it a wrenchy thing is going to build my kid's crib. I'm rich. I'm paying someone to do this shit."

"Damn right," Jasper agreed. That was what he'd done. "And why in the hell are you marrying your daughter off to his kid, which may be a girl, when you know I'm having a boy?" he demanded.

Emmett sat back and stared at him. "First of all, he's having a boy. I already know it. Second of all, your kid is either going to be shorter than Megan or scare her with his spidery limbs that take after yours. And his brillo pad hair would injure her. No, she's marrying a Cullen. I'm working on my dowry right now."

Christ. "Dowry? What year is this?"

"You better watch out. He'll probably give you camels or something," Jasper warned me.

He wasn't kidding. I didn't want whatever in the hell Emmett deemed as a payment for taking his daughter off his hands. "I could be having a girl." I pictured a cute little girl with Bella's hair and her beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't wait to meet my little one, boy or girl.

Emmett shrugged. "So, if you are, I'll support whatever choices our children make. This state probably will never be progressive enough to allow their marriage, but we can drive to California or fly to New York or something."

And now we were having a gay wedding and my baby wasn't even born yet. "You have issues, McCarty."

He smirked. "I know what I know. Your kid and my kid are meant to be, just like we were."

What? "Uhhh…"

"Not like that, Ellen. It's fate. It was fate that the Cards drafted me and then drafted you and I became your best friend. Of course our kids are going to be the same, at first, but then they'll fall in love and get married."

"And where does my kid fit in your scenario?" Jasper wondered.

"Wyatt can hang with them," Emmett allowed, earning a boot to his ass. He grunted and continued assembling something that looked nothing like the picture on the diagram I was holding.

"That's big of you." Jasper glared at him and when Emmett wasn't looking, he took some bolt or something and hid it in his pocket. I thought about protesting but the fact of the matter was that I wasn't letting my kid anywhere near this crib that we were attempting to build. It was nice of Emmett to buy the thing for us but his insistence on assembling it made the gesture moot. I'd call Bellini and get them to bring us a new one and assemble it. What was the point in having all this money if I didn't use it to make sure my child was as safe as he or she could be? I doubted my baby would care if I built the thing or not.

I glanced at my watch. Less than two hours and I'd know. Bella and I hadn't even had to pause when it came to whether or not we were going to find out what we were having. We both wanted to know. Renee swore we were having a girl because the star chart for the baby's conception date pointed to it, but I wasn't about to trust her or her predictions. She was working on a mobile that was more than likely going to decorate the abomination that Emmett was building instead of the real crib. I didn't even want to know what she was creating for her first grandchild. Charlie had already sent us a Seattle onesie. Bella wouldn't let me use it as a sweat rag. Unfair.

"Maybe Megan will marry Favre's grandson," Jasper suggested. Emmett smacked him with a rod while Jasper laughed hysterically. "They're closer in age, after all."

"I'm pretty sure Brett won't let Emmett anywhere near his family," I supplied.

"Whatever, it's probably thanks to me that he can still get it up. Those Viagra deals I sent him were killer. But my kid is not going to be a Favre." He said it like it was a bad word.

"Brady's boys," I suggested, getting a withering look from Emmett.

"Those whiny bitches won't be able to handle my girl. Sorry, Cullen, it's gotta be your kid. He's the only one I'll sign off on touching my baby girl." He paused for a second and made a face. "When she's twenty-five and only after they're married. Maybe not even then. We don't need grandkids."

I smirked. It was so easy to get him worked up. All you had to do was mention Megan and dating and he had a fit. It was no wonder he wanted to marry her off to my kid before he or she was born. Then he could keep all other boys away. She was a gorgeous child. She looked just like her mother but had Em's dimples and his personality. She was going to be a handful as she grew up. Emmett was in for it.

"How about we not talk about grandkids when our kids are still in the womb? I don't need to feel that fucking old, thank you very much," Jasper sniped.

"You were looking pretty old when you got burned by Revis last week," Emmett told him helpfully. Jasper mimicked smacking him with the wrenchy thing but when Em turned his back, he stuck that in his pocket as well. Emmett was going to have a fit when he couldn't find it.

"Where's the monkey joint?" Emmett asked, sounding all official.

"What the hell is a monkey joint?" That could not be the name, could it? I looked at the list of things included in the box and there was no such thing.

"It's the hinge, that's what they call it."

"No, it's not," I informed him, holding out the paper.

"Whatever. Where is it?" I was pretty sure that was what Jasper had stashed in his pocket but I wasn't going to say anything. "Fine, give me a hammer and some nails."

"Hammer? Nails? There's nothing about that in here."

"Well I don't trust these screws so we're going to nail it."

"You do realize that the side is supposed to move up and down right?" Jasper asked. "If you nail it into place, they won't be able to lower it to get the kid out."

"Edward's tall. He can reach over and pluck the kid out. Hammer."

"Um, what's going on here?" I felt the smile move over my face even before I saw her standing in the doorway. My Bella. My wife. She looked absolutely beautiful in a blue blouse and a black skirt, her baby bump finally visible. I spent hours touching it and talking to our little peanut inside her.

"Hey, baby." I stood and walked over to her, pulling her into my arms for a kiss.

"Get a room," Jasper suggested.

"I think they're trying to make another baby," Emmett declared. I broke our kiss and glared at them while Bella giggled.

"I think one's plenty." She put her hands over her baby bump and I fought the urge to pick her up and carry her into our bedroom. Seeing her obvious love for our baby never failed to turn me on. "What's going on in here?"

I sighed and pulled her so that she stood in front of me. I looped my arms around her waist and caressed the peanut. "Emmett bought our crib."

"That was sweet. Thanks, Emmett!"

He smiled at her and I shook my head. "And he's putting it together for us."

"Oh." I snickered at her response. She didn't sound any happier about that development than I was. "That's nice but are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Absolutely. It's all taken care of. You just worry about cooking MVP Junior in there and let me take care of the crib. These two are no help whatsoever," Emmett told her.

Bella turned to look at me and I smiled reassuringly. She didn't need to be upset. I would take care of it. She turned back to look at the crib and I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to call and get them to come in and either bring a new one or reassemble this one."

She squeezed my hand in silent thanks. "It looks…interesting," she said.

That was one word for it. "It looks wrong," was my assessment.

Emmett glared at me. "Whatever. It's not like you're any help. Crib assembly is a process. It won't look like what it's supposed to look like until it's done. Obviously. Aren't you supposed to be interviewing Plastic Man?" he asked Bella.

I snickered at his nickname for Jerry Jones. Bella laughed too. "I'm all done and I've come to retrieve my husband so we can go find out whether or not we're bringing your future son-in-law into the world."

Emmett grinned and I squeezed her gently. "Don't encourage him, sweetheart."

"How do you feel about alpacas?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Bella asked, looking confused.

Oh, hell, no. "That is not your dowry."

"Why not? They're cool and way better than camels."

"Dowry?" Bella asked, looking between us.

"He thinks he has to bribe us to take his daughter or something," I supplied.

"Ah, well, I don't know if we want that, Emmett. What about gold?"

I snickered and kissed the top of her head. "There you go baby. That's the right idea. Gold bricks, McCarty. Get buying. Your kid's already too much like you for us to cut you a discount."

"Ass. Hey, where's the wrenchy thing?" Emmett asked. Jasper waved it around behind his head but stashed it when Em turned his way, looking perfectly innocent.

"No clue," I said.

"I just got here," Bella murmured with a smile.

"Damn it, I know it was here." He began searching everywhere and I kissed Bella's cheek.

"I missed you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I've only been gone for a few hours." She had a half day because of her doctor's appointment. We, blessedly, had the whole day off. Hence Operation Crib Assembly. Em and his bright ideas. Spare me.

"I still missed you."

She turned and slipped her arms around my neck. "I missed you, too. I couldn't wait to get home and now I can't wait to go and find out about the baby."

I smiled and held her tight. "Me either. Let's go and leave these two to this mess."

"You just wait. You'll get back and it'll be all together and you'll be sorry you ever doubted me." Emmett pouted as he screwed another piece of wood into place.

"I'm sure we will." Bella pulled away from me and walked over to Emmett. She kissed the top of his head. "Thank you for buying the crib for us. That was incredibly kind of you."

"Only the best for my future son-in-law," Emmett said, patting her stomach gently.

"Indeed," Bella murmured.

She walked over and whispered something to Jasper, making him laugh. "Count on it," he promised.

She came back to me and held out her hand. I twined our fingers together. "Let's go. We'll be early but I just can't wait."

Neither could I. I was going to find out the sex of my baby. Boy, girl it didn't matter. I already loved him or her more than life itself. But I was dying to know. "Let's do it, sweetheart. See you guys later."

"We'll be here," Emmett told us, waving us off.

"Probably with just as much done, too," Jasper supplied, getting the evil eye from Emmett.

Bella giggled. "I can't wait to see it all done," she told them.

We headed to the front door and I grabbed my keys. "Is it supposed to angle that way?" she asked.

"Probably not, but our baby will never get near that thing," I assured her as I ushered her into the car.

"Thank God. What else did Jasper hide from him?"

I laughed and told her about the bolt and Emmett's plan to hammer the wood into place as I drove us to the doctor's office. I sped the whole way there even though we'd be early. I couldn't help it. I was anxious to see my baby again.

The first time I'd seen him or her, the day after Bella told me I was going to be a father in the locker room, had been amazing beyond belief. Nothing I'd seen or done could compare to how I felt in the moment that the doctor showed us the tiny peanut on the screen. Then, a couple appointments later, I heard the baby's heartbeat. I hadn't cried, but I'd been damn close. Bella had. It was all just so amazing. We'd made a life and it was growing inside her. It was just so huge. I knew people did it every day, but this was us. Our baby. Nothing was better than that.

Bella got more and more and beautiful every day of her pregnancy. She laughed every time I told her that, but it was true. I thought that whole glowing thing was cliché but in her case, it wasn't. She was positively luminous. Stunning. My wife was the most beautiful woman in the world and she was only better with our baby inside her.

I pulled up in front of the doctor's office and hurried around to help her out of the car. She smiled brightly at me as she thanked me, like she even had to. It was my job to help her up. I knew in a couple of months she'd have trouble getting up on her own. Poor Alice nearly toppled over every time she stood, hence Emmett's nickname of Weeble Wobble for her. I would never let Bella fall. I sort of wanted to carry her everywhere but she wouldn't let me. She tolerated it for a day after I found out about the baby, then she put her foot down and told me she wasn't an invalid. I had to settle for fussing over her and bringing her any and everything her heart desired. There'd been a few late night ice cream runs in the past week. I loved her cravings.

We walked in and Bella smiled at the receptionist. "Isabella Cullen. We're a bit early, but…"

"That's quite alright." The lady positively beamed at us. "We actually had a cancellation so we should be able to take you early. Please take a seat and I'll let Dr. Connors know you're here."

We sat and I wrapped my arm around her. She leaned into me and I toyed with her hair as I held her close. "I can't believe we're going to know the sex of our baby soon," she said softly. "I know you say you don't have a preference but do you really?"

I laughed. "Not really, though I'd rather love to see Emmett's face when informed that his son-in-law-to-be is actually a girl."

Bella giggled. "He might have to settle for Wyatt then."

I grinned. "He doesn't want a Whitlock. It's Cullen all the way."

"Well, I can't blame him. If we have a little boy, there's no doubt in my mind that he'll be just as handsome as his father."

"He'll probably be better looking, with your genes kicking in."

She laughed and tilted her face up for a kiss. I got lost in her, just like I always did. It took a clearing throat to get my attention. "The doctor will see you now."

Right. I pulled Bella to her feet and we followed the nurse back to the room. My wife sat on the table and leaned back. She didn't have to change into the gown this time, I guess.

"Hi, Bella." Dr. Tia Connors smiled at us as she came into the room. "Edward. Here again. They cut you loose from practice?"

I grinned and shook her hand. "Off day, but you know I wouldn't miss this for the world." I had come to every single one of Bella's appointments and that wasn't changing. Coach bitched for form's sake but he knew better than to argue over giving me an hour to go to the doctor with my wife.

"I know. All husbands should be like you."

Bella grinned. "My Edward is one in a billion."

"He sure is," Dr. Connors agreed. "I'm going to go get your chart. Go ahead and unbutton your blouse and we'll check on everything in just a minute."

She left and Bella undid her blouse. She laughed as I watched her with interest. "I love that you get turned on at just the hint of bare skin."

"What can I say, you do it for me." I touched her belly and she smiled and held my hand. "You know, we can finally talk about names when we know what we're having." Every time I brought up names, Bella looked embarrassed and said we'd wait until we knew.

She bit her lip and looked down. "Hey. What's wrong?" I asked. Surely she'd be ready to name our baby now.

"Nothing. It's just…"

I waited and she didn't say anything. "What, sweetheart?"

"I kind of already have the names picked out," she spat the words all in a rush. It took me a minute to process what she said.

"You do? Since when?" Why hadn't she told me? Were they horrible? Oh, God, did she want to name our kid something weird? God knew I was whipped enough to let her do it but I really didn't want a kid named Apple or Scout or whatever trendy name she might like. Shit.

Her face was bright red. "Um, since our first date?" she asked me, like I knew.

"What?" I asked, laughing. "You named our kids on our first date?"

"It might have been the second or third, but yeah, kinda," she admitted, still not looking at me.

"Hey." I tilted her face up so that I could look at her. "Please don't turn that beautiful face away from me. I love looking at you, even when you're embarrassed." She looked pleased at my compliment so I kissed her. "Now, will you tell me what you want to name our children?"

"Well, I mean, we don't have to name them this, or whatever, it's just kind of what I've always planned."

I chuckled. "Quit stalling, Bella, and lay it on me."

"Well, you don't want an Edward Junior, right? Because if you do…"

I shook my head. "No. I don't want my son to have to live up to my name. I want him to have his own." He was going to be an individual, even if he followed in my footsteps and played football.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I was thinking Kayla Elizabeth for a girl…"she broke off and waited for my reaction.

"Kayla Elizabeth Cullen." I tried it out and felt a smile on my face as I pictured a tiny girl that looked just like Bella. My little Kayla. "I love it," I told her. That beautiful smile of hers lit her whole face. "And for a boy?"

She bit her lip. "Ryan Christian."

"Ryan Christian Cullen." It had a good sound to it, all those n's at the end. "I love that, too, baby. You did pretty good naming our kids all those years ago."

She giggled and looked relieved. "Thank God I didn't blurt them out to you then. That might have been the thing to finally send you running away from me."

I shook my head. "Impossible."

"Ha! You'd have been scared shitless if I named our kids before we had our first kiss."

Well, she might have a point. "I'd have been scared, but I would have still dated you. Crazy chicks can be hot."

She smacked my arm just as Dr. Connors came back in. "Trouble in paradise?" she asked, smiling. She knew all too well that that was not the case.

"I just found out Bella named our kids before we even practiced making them," I supplied, earning another smack from my wife as the doctor laughed.

"Well, I guess we better find out what you're having, if the names have been waiting for so long," she said with a laugh.

She took the gel stuff out and squirted it on my Bella's stomach before she took the wand and pressed it against her. Immediately the sound of my child's beating heart filled the room and I couldn't contain my smile. Best sound in the world, right there. Until the first time she or he called me Daddy. That might top it. I wasn't sure yet. God, would I cry then? I needed to rein it in before I turned into a total wuss.

The screen suddenly filled with a picture and I could see our child's heart beating. So amazing. There really was nothing cooler in the entire world than this. We needed to have a bunch of babies so I could see this over and over again. I wasn't going to suggest that now, though. I was smarter than that.

Our baby actually had a baby shape now. I could make out the head and the limbs and everything. He wasn't a peanut shape anymore. "There's the head and of course the hands." She pointed out the fingers and toes and everything looked the way it should look to me. "Everything looks great," she said, echoing my thoughts.

I held Bella's hand and just stared at my baby on the screen. "Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Connors asked, like she needed to.

"Yes," Bella and I said at the same time. I tore my eyes away from the screen to smile at my wife. She was teary again. She got that way every time we came here. At least we had that in common.

"Well, you see that little protrusion right there?" she asked, pointing to what was definitely not a third leg. A boy? "It's a boy! Congratulations!"

Bella's eyes spilled over and I wrapped my arms around her as she cried. A son. I was having a son. Ryan Christian Cullen. "I can't wait to meet him," I whispered. The doctor wiped the goo off Bella's stomach and I put my hand on top of where my son rested. "I'm going to teach you how to be the best man you can possibly be," I assured him.

Bella's hand joined mine. "That's a done deal, with you as a father."

I used my free hand to brush her tears away as I bent to kiss her. "I love you. Thank you for being my wife and having my baby. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Her lips were sweet on mine and I tasted the salt of her tears mixed in. "I love you, too. Thank you for giving me the world."

"It's all yours." The doctor left us alone as I helped Bella button her blouse and pulled her off the bed and into my arms. We held each other for a few minutes, just basking in the moment. I kissed her several more times before pulling back. "We have some calls to make."

Bella giggled. "Emmett's going to have a field day."

I laughed before kissing her again. "If our son wants to marry into his crazy family, so be it." I kissed her again. "Let's tell him we're having a girl, just to piss him off."

She grinned. "Okay. Just for a few minutes though, then I want everybody to know it's a boy. I hope our son is just like you."

"Well, I hope he has his mother's sweetness and sharp wit."

"As long as he doesn't get my filter."

I grinned. "Well, as long as he's got my charm, it should keep him out of trouble."

She shook her head and hugged me again. "Just like you."

Whether he was just like me, just like her, or a combo of the two of us, I had a feeling we had a winner.

* * *

**A/N I think I have 2 to 3 more to write and now that Words is done I'm going to try to get them out once a month if possible. I'm still writing Sideline and working on my original novel (details to come) so I can't swear I'll be able to get them out quickly but I'm going to try. Hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into baby preparations. What dowry do you think Emmett should provide them?**

**Due to FF's recent policing of stories and the uprising of another report happy group, I've copied and posted all my fics over at The Writer's Coffee Shop as well. Everything is up to date there and it's a safety net just in case they decide to pull my stuff at any point. I can assure that I will never do so, but I can't speak for them. I've got the same name there and I'll be loading my stuff onto AO3 as time permits as well. Just wanted to give you a heads up! See you soon, one way or another! Thanks!  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N Happy NFL Kickoff day! What better way to celebrate than with a First outtake? I love this very much and I hope you do as well! See you below with some novel news :)**

First & Ten Little League

"Okay, here's what we're going to do to kick off the game. Whitlock's going to take the right side and run a five yard out. McCarty will let Jenkins run free and peel off into coverage to block for Whit. Cullen will hit him and he'll take it to the house. Sound like a plan?"

Jasper and I stared at one another as Emmett drew up the play on his notebook. "You do realize that every play in this league is a handoff, don't you? They're six years old." Well, our boys were. Megan was eight and this was likely to be her last year playing. The boys were getting bigger and she might get hurt against an older weight class. Plus she was getting bored with it, it seemed. She was only playing this year because Ryan and Wyatt finally could. They were the three Musketeers, doing everything together.

Emmett crossed his arms and glared at us. "They don't _have _to handoff every play; they just do because they don't know how to throw. They don't have the protégé son of a future Hall of Famer playing quarterback, do they? They don't have the son of a semi-decent wide receiver or the daughter of another Hall of Famer to be, not to mention dancing champion, blocking for them. We have to throw. That's what people are here to see."

"I think they're here to see their little kids running around and having a good time," I told him drily, my eyes on my son, who was stretching like I'd shown him to, loosening up his little body. He looked so tiny in his uniform and a part of me was nervous, but he wanted this and God knew he had the talent to play. He'd started throwing the ball when he was three years old and he was definitely way more advanced than I was when I'd started Little League.

"Some might be here for other reasons," Jasper observed as a woman in a tight tank top, breasts practically spilling out of it, and miniscule black shorts walked by eying me.

I shook my head and turned away from the obvious invitation in her eyes, focusing back on Emmett who was sulking over our disapproval of his play calling. Nobody had been more surprised than I was when Emmett announced his retirement two years ago. He'd blown out his ACL the first game of the season and instead of going through the grueling rehab to get back out on the field, he'd decided to step away and spend time with his wife and daughters. Networks had pretty much had a bidding war to secure his services and he was now a commentator on CBS. But that was on Sundays. Saturday mornings he was the head coach of the Scottsdale Cardinals Little League team.

Jasper and I were still playing, so we were only assistant coaches and we were going to miss several games due to being on the road, but luckily their season kicked off before ours did and we got to be here for the first game. I wouldn't have wanted to miss this moment for the world.

Jasper and Emmett started arguing about why Wyatt didn't know how to jam the corner when Ryan came running up to me with a big smile on his face. He was missing a couple of front teeth but other than that his smile was exactly like mine. So was the little number ten jersey he'd insisted on wearing, so he could be like Dad. Words could not begin to describe what it felt like to see so much of myself in him.

"Dad, can I have money to buy water?"

I bent down and straightened his little shoulder pads. God he was cute. Bella had taken about a billion pictures of him before he and I had headed out this morning but we needed more. "We've got water in the cooler, Ry."

"I know but Kimmy wants me to go with her to buy some." I looked over at where Kimmy Ross, one of the little cheerleaders, waited for him. She was a couple of years older than him and apparently she didn't mind that fact in the least because she was looking at him a lot like my wife looked at me, with that dazed yet possessive sort of look.

Bella was going to kill me, but I handed him a ten. "Don't tell your Mom." He grinned again and walked back to where the girl stood. She was smiling at him and twirling her blonde ponytail around her finger. Jesus. When did they teach girls how to flirt anyway? Thank God Bella wasn't here yet. She hated the way girls reacted to her little boy. She was already threatening to find a boy's boarding school to send him to. Not that she'd ever do it. Ryan was still her baby even if he was the eldest.

"Daddy!" The sweetest voice in the world sounded then and I bent again to let my little girl run into my arms. I scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Princess. Were you a good girl for Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett?"

"Unca Emmett teached us how to make pwank caws and Aunt Wosie made us cupcakes!"

"He did, did he?" I shot a look at Emmett who just shrugged and yelled for Megan to practice her pancake blocks. He was so damn crazy. Jasper was out on the field trying to work on Wyatt's catching abilities.

Sparkling hazel eyes met mine and my beautiful girl nodded her head, her brown curls bouncing with the movement. "Uh huh! And Wiwy and I went swimmin! Sawah couldn't because she's too little." Lily was only two months older than Kayla and the two of them were thick as thieves. Sarah was a year and half and Emmett's youngest. He told Rose they needed to keep having kids until they got a boy and she told Emmett he needed a vasectomy. We found out who won that one when Emmett sported an ice pack to his groin a couple months later.

"It sounds like you had a good time. Didn't you miss your daddy at all?" I pretended to pout and she put a hand on each side of my face and gave me a smacking kiss.

"Yes! Wove you, Daddy!" I blew a raspberry into her neck and had her shrieking with laughter. Nothing was better than hearing my little girl say she loved me. Nothing.

"I love you, too, Princess."

"Is your fwigewator wunning?"

I snickered at her attempt to say refrigerator. "Yes."

"Then you betta go catch it!" She giggled with triumph as I tickled her. At least Emmett was teaching them tame prank calls, I supposed.

"Daddy, can I have some fwuit?" Kayla tilted her head and gave me the exact same look her mother gave me when she wanted something.

"Well the fruit's actually for after the game…" I broke off when her little lip started to poke out. "Alright, you can have some fruit." I could never say no to my Kayla. It was going to be a problem when she started asking for ponies and one day cars and God help me, to go out with boys. Though I suspected I could say no, then. I'd risk her wrath to make sure that I was the only man in her life until she was twenty or thirty.

I carried her over to the cooler and handed her a package of sliced apples and grapes. "I go share with Wiwy. Thanks, Daddy." She kissed me again and I set her down and watched her run over to the stands where Rose was waiting with Lily and Sarah. I sent her a wave and mouthed thank you and she grinned and shook her head. She loved Kayla. Everybody did. She was an incredibly sweet, well behaved little girl, especially compared to the McCarty kids. I wondered if maybe we shouldn't try to wean her away from them before they corrupted her, but I knew it wouldn't fly. It was inevitable.

"Heisman! Where's my star?" Emmett demanded. "He needs to warm up that arm."

I shook my head but he was right. Ryan should be back from the concession stand by now. I walked that way and didn't see him or Kimmy. Fabulous. The first game out and I'd lost my son. I made my way toward the stands and ran into Alice. She was holding the hand of her youngest, Cameron, who was just a few months younger than Kayla. He had his mom's dark hair and his father's bright blue eyes, and he was quietly hilarious like Jasper was.

"Hey, Ali. Cam. Have you seen Ryan?"

She snickered. "Yeah, he's under the bleachers. You better go collect him before Bella sees him."

Shit. I didn't want to know what he was doing under the bleachers. It better not be anything like I used to do under the bleachers, that was for sure.

"Thanks!" I shot them a wave and jogged behind the bleachers. My heart stopped when I saw my six-year-old son in a rather awkward looking liplock with Kimmy Ross. Yeah, he really was exactly like his dad.

"Ryan Christian Cullen!" The twosome jerked apart and Kimmy, at least, had the presence of mind to blush. Ryan just smiled at me. "Get over here," I ordered. Holy hell, did he want to give me gray hair? His mother was going to have a fit if she found out about this. And I wouldn't be able to keep it from her if she asked about it. I couldn't lie to Bella to save my life, or that of my son, apparently.

"Hi, Dad. Is it time to play?"

Christ. Wasn't he Mr. Cool? Gets caught kissing a girl and he asks about playing all casual-like. "It looks to me like you already were." Kimmy slunk away and I focused on my son. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm Kimmy's boyfriend now so I have to kiss her. She said so. Isn't that what boyfriends do? You and Mom do it all the time."

Lord help me. I sighed and crouched in front of him. "First of all, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Did you want to kiss her?"

He jerked his shoulder just like I did when I didn't really want to answer a question. "Alright, we'll come back to that. Second of all, you're not Kimmy's boyfriend just because you bought her a bottle of water. Do you want to be her boyfriend?"

He scrunched up his face. "I don't know. What does a boyfriend do? Stuff like you do for Mom? I don't want to kiss as much as you do, or take out her trash."

I laughed at his portrayal of my and Bella's relationship. "Well, son, you'll find out that being a boyfriend means you do a lot of things you probably don't want to do, but it can be good, too. Did you like kissing her?" I cringed as I waited for that answer.

He shook his head. "I don't know. It was okay."

I blew out a breath. "Alright. Well, you think about it and decide if you want to do all the things that a boyfriend does. I think maybe you should concentrate on being her friend before being her boyfriend."

"Like I am with Megan?" he asked.

I sure hoped so. I didn't need him kissing other girls. Bella was going to have a coronary as it was. "Yes."

"Okay." I stood and Ryan fell into step beside me. "Did Mom tell you that you were her boyfriend?"

I laughed at memories of Bella's nerves on our first and several subsequent dates. "Actually, I told her she was my girlfriend. But I should have asked her, just like Kimmy should have asked you. You can't just tell someone that they're yours."

"But you did," he pointed out as we emerged from under the bleachers.

"Ours was a special case and your mother needed to hear me say it like that. You, on the other hand, don't need to be told that you're anything. You be what you want to be."

"I wanna be a football player," he told me and I grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Then you better get out there and be one." He jogged over to where Emmett was waiting impatiently to warm him up.

"What, exactly, did I need to hear you say?"

Crap. Caught. I turned and smiled at my beautiful wife, who was watching me with narrowed eyes. I avoided that knowing look and bent to kiss my eight-month-old sons who were strapped into their twin stroller. I'd convinced Bella that we needed to have another child and we'd gotten two for one in the deal, much to my utter delight and her disbelief. She claimed we were done but I wanted another little girl and thus far she hadn't uttered the V word, thankfully. I had a feeling I could convince her that we needed a second daughter to offset all the testosterone in the house. Of course, we might get another boy. Emmett would die of envy if that happened. He already staked claim to the twins for his youngest two.

"Hi, Andy." He grabbed my finger and I pretended like he was hurting me. "You're too strong!" He giggled and I wiped up some drool from the corner of his mouth. "Hi, Jason." He babbled and said "Dada" which I was convinced was my name but Bella swore was just babble at this point. Whatever. My son was a genius. The boys looked just like Ryan did when he was that age, though their hair was a little darker, and Bella was, of course, scared at what was going to come to pass when they got older. Maybe I shouldn't tell her about the kissing incident. She might lock them all away until they were ready for college. If she even let them out then.

"Hi, sweetheart." I shot her the grin that she couldn't resist and stood to kiss her. She melted into me just like she always did. I could hear Rose hooting at us from the stands.

"Baby number five on the way!" Bella pulled back and raised a fist toward her.

"I'm going to kill her. How dare she joke about that when I have two in diapers? It would serve her right if Emmett's vasectomy didn't take."

I flinched involuntarily at just the word. "Baby, please, let's not talk about that, okay?"

She eyed me for a moment before smiling mischievously. "You're up next big boy."

I shook my head and took a step back. "Oh no, you wouldn't do that to Zeus, would you? What if he's damaged irreparably? You'd be inconsolable."

Bella snorted. "You think a lot of yourself."

I grinned and took her hand. "I think a lot of him. And you do, too." When we'd found out we were having twins, she'd tried to cut me off. She'd lasted less than a day. All it took was for me to come out of the bathroom wet from my shower with the towel hanging low on my hips and she'd forgotten all about her sex embargo. I loved the effect I still had on her after all this time.

"Maybe." I kissed her again until a throat cleared behind us.

"I don't think my grandbabies need to see such shenanigans."

"Dad!" Bella gave Charlie a hug while he scowled at me. I was still trying to get used to having them here full time. They'd decided to move down when the twins were born, not wanting to miss any time with their grandchildren.

"Really, Charlie, how do you think the babies got here? We want more, don't we? Weren't you just today saying how you'd love another granddaughter to spoil?"

He grunted as Renee hugged me. It was kind of hilarious that Charlie and Renee were on my side on the kid front. "We'll take those babies off your hands and you two can go do whatever. Each other if you're so inclined." Renee already had the stroller and Charlie shot me a suspicious look but took off after his wife, shouldering the diaper bag.

"Will there ever come a day that they don't embarrass me in some way?"

I snickered and pulled Bella into my arms. "God, I hope so. Though I don't think it's a bad idea. What do you say we go break into the school and find an empty classroom and…"

"Oh no! Don't you two start that again. There are children on this field! If you're going to desecrate another one, go back to the stadium."

Emmett. I glared at him as Bella laughed. "You're still jealous that Rose never gave in."

He sighed. "It was my dream first! Anyway, we have a game to play so if you're planning on getting naked, take your Lady Godiva act elsewhere."

I waved him off and turned back to my wife. "They think we have no self control."

"Because we don't. Before I know it, I'll be knocked up again."

I ran my hand over her flat belly. She'd worked her ass off to get her baby weight off, though I thought she looked beautiful either way. "You're the sexiest woman alive, pregnant or not."

Her eyes lit up. "I'm glad you think so." She strolled with me over to the sideline where our boys were getting ready. "You ready for your game today, sport?"

Ryan nodded and lifted his helmet up. Bella snapped a picture before I could regret not having my phone at the ready. That was my wife, though, always prepared. Life had obviously changed a ton for us since the kids came along, but it was wonderful and crazy and busy.

Bella had decided after Kayla was born that she didn't want the daily grind of working for the paper anymore. She'd gotten a lot of publicity since we'd outed ourselves as a couple and several appearances on national shows had her packed with offers. She'd elected to write a monthly piece for ESPN the Magazine as well as do quarterly specials on ESPN giving a behind the scenes look at players' lives off the field, with their families and friends and such. The series was very well received and gave Bella the opportunity to do what she loved without being away from us that often.

Ryan ran over to us and asked Bella to help him put on his helmet. She did so, looking teary. "I can't believe that you're big enough to play football."

"Moooooom," he complained. "I'm big enough for lots of things. I even have a girlfriend that I can kiss whenever I want."

Oh, fuck me. Yeah, my son had his mother's filter. Out came anything that was on his mind, including things that he should never, ever tell his mother. Bella's eyes went wide and she turned to me like I'd had anything to do with it. Which I hadn't. I'd merely given him money to buy water. I certainly didn't think that would lead to illicit hookups under the bleachers.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what is our son talking about?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Megan asked, her voice nearly as irritated as Bella's was. Ryan gulped and looked at me wide eyed. Megan looked exactly like Rose when she was pissed off, which was to say, scary as hell. She had half a head on Ry and could flatten him if she wanted to. I edged over just in case she decided to hit him. It wouldn't be the first time.

"No. Yes. I don't know. Dad said she didn't have to be." He sounded desperate and frightened, exactly like I felt in this moment with one pair of brown eyes and one pair of violet blue ones pinning me with angry looks.

"Edward, what is he talking about?"

"Ahem. Well, you see, sweetheart, our son wanted to buy a drink for Kimmy…" my wife definitely hissed and sent a nasty look in the direction of the cheerleaders. We were so fucked. I gave Ryan a look that told him that this was all his fault and he just looked like a deer in headlights. Megan was full on glaring at him with her arms crossed and his mother looked ready to haul his ass off the field and into the nearest, or more like furthest away, school for boys.

"Why did he have to buy her a drink? She has water and Gatorade."

"Yes, well, you'll have to ask him that. I just gave him money." Which was exactly the wrong thing to do, because my wife was now sending her ire my way. "He asked, I gave. You know that's how I am."

"I know exactly how you are. Pushover," she muttered through clenched teeth. "Ryan, why couldn't she get her own water?"

He gave that half shrug and bit his lip just like his mother did when she was either trying to drive me crazy or thought I was mad at her. It was a fifty/fifty split I thought. "She just asked if I would acc…acc…go with her to the snack place so I said yes. I was being a good man."

"A gentleman, son," I prompted, getting another dirty look from Bella. She no doubt wasn't thinking her six year old was very gentlemanly when he was kissing eight or nine-year-old cheerleaders. I was sort of proud of him, if I was being honest, and was I not scared that Bella was going to kick both our asses for it.

"Yeah, that. So I got us each a bottle of water and she wanted to be alone so we went under there." He pointed at the bleachers and Bella paled a bit. "Then she said that I was her boyfriend now and we had to kiss so we did and that's when Dad found us."

My own child was betraying me. We needed to have a man to man chat about throwing your father under the bus. Bella's gorgeous brown eyes were shooting fire at me. "You found them, did you, Edward? And were you going to tell me about this?"

"Of course." Once I could find a way to spin it so that I was completely innocent of giving Ryan the opportunity to be alone with a girl. I was sure I could manage to pin it on Emmett given more time to come up with a cover story.

"Uh huh. What did your dad do then, Ryan?"

"Dad told me that I didn't have to be her boyfriend if I didn't want to and that I shouldn't kiss her just cause she said so."

Bella's lips curved in a smile. "He did?"

"Yes. And he said that he told you that you were his girlfriend and he shoulda asked."

And then she laughed. Crisis averted. "Well, he did do that but I needed to hear it so it was okay. And he asked me a very important question later that more than made up for it." I grinned, remembering my proposal in the locker room and our subsequent revisiting of locker sex. I still smiled every time I looked at that locker.

"What's impotent?" he asked, making both of us crack up.

"Not your dad, that's for sure," she said wryly. "Ryan, I think you're a little too young to have a girlfriend that you kiss. Maybe you two should just be regular friends."

"Like me and Megan. Yeah, Dad said that, too." Megan, who now had eyes on Kimmy, let out a little growl of some sort. She was really kind of frightening.

Bella smiled over at me. "Sounds like your dad handled it pretty well, all things considered."

"Okay, I'm gonna go play now. Are you watching me, Momma?"

Little schemer, he knew what it did to her when he called her Momma.

"Of course, baby. You get a touchdown for me just like your Dad does."

His face lit up. "I will!" He waved at both of us and took the field with his friends, though I noticed that Megan gave him a bit of a wide berth.

Emmett moved up next to us. "What's this I hear about your kid cheating on mine with some cheerleader?" he demanded, looking fierce.

Bella's smile faded. "I knew that Kimmy Ross was out to get him. She's been after him since the first practice. I guess I should say something to her mother but I doubt it would make a difference. She's a first rate slut and her daughter obviously takes after her."

Emmett snickered. "Why don't you tell us how you really feel, champ?"

"Who's her mother?" I asked. I missed the majority of practices due to my own.

"Pink tank top, tiny shorts."

Emmett snickered. "The one who was eyeballing you earlier. Figures. Like mother, like daughter."

I slipped my arms around Bella's waist before she could take off into the stands and fight with Kimmy's mom. "She looked at me and I looked at our son and thought about how much I loved you."

"Smooth," Emmett approved as Bella turned and kissed me. "But I'll have you know that mini-GQ being a player is diminishing our dowry by half."

"Good to know," I told him, more focused on my sexy wife than his ramblings. "Don't you have a game to coach?"

"Already being done. Look at them, will you? Perfect i-formation all by themselves while the other team's coach has to physically put them where he wants them. We're going to win by fifty."

Bella giggled and curled into my side. "I don't think you're allowed to run up the score in this league."

"I can't help it if my team can score at will. Here we go!"

Ryan took the snap, which was really more of a handoff from the center, and took a three step drop. Bella gasped as my son threw a short but perfect dart to Wyatt who did manage to catch it. He appeared to be stunned, just standing there, and then started running in the wrong direction but Emmett's and Jasper's yelling got him turned around and we scored a touchdown despite the misdirection.

"Oh my God! He did it! Our son threw his first touchdown!" Bella was jumping and screaming and hugging me and I was just as blown away as she was.

"Em…"

"Yeah, I know, I'll get the ball for you."

"Thanks, man." It was going in the trophy room along with the Heisman trophies and my Super Bowl rings and other sports awards. It was a good thing we'd bought a huge house before Kayla came along. We were going to need the extra room if Ryan continued to play this well.

Ryan came running up to us with a mile wide grin on his face, clutching the ball in his arm. He was trying to tug his helmet off with one hand and I helped him while his mother hugged him and babbled about what a great play he'd made.

"Dad! I got a touchdown for Mom!" That set Bella off and she wiped at her happy tears.

"You sure did, Ry. That was a great throw." I ruffled his hair. Of course the other team had been playing handoff all the way, since that was pretty much all they knew how to do, but I didn't care. My boy had thrown his first ever touchdown and it was awesome. "Look! Your grandparents and Aunt Alice and Rose are cheering for you." He waved and smiled at our large family. Riley was even there with his boyfriend, Gary. He came to a lot of family functions and I was thrilled that he was there for the kids' first game. My mom was crying and Charlie was pointing proudly to his Cullen ten jersey and likely telling everyone around him that Ryan was his grandson.

"I have to go play defense now!" I took the TD ball and set it next to me as he put his helmet back on and took off to play the other side of the ball.

"That was amazing," Bella murmured.

"Now both your men have dedicated touchdowns to you."

She laughed and hugged me tight. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world for it, too."

The majority of the players played both offense and defense and all three of our kids were still out on the field. Megan lined up way over on the right hash and I turned to Emmett.

"What's she doing?"

"I don't know. Meg! You're out of position! Get back in the middle." Megan was our best blocker on both offensive and defensive line. She really got a kick out of hitting people. Most people thought she got that from Emmett but really she got it from Rose.

She sent her father some kind of wave and stayed way the hell out on the right sideline. The Dragons snapped the ball and Ryan and Wyatt combined on the tackle and took the kid down with a one yard gain. "Not bad," I murmured at the same time that Bella cried, "Oh, shit."

I followed her gaze and saw that the cheerleaders were all screaming and carrying on and Megan was on the ground in front of them.

"What happened to her?" I asked, surprised that she'd gone down so far away from the play.

"More like what happened to Kimmy?" she replied. Oh, shit, indeed. Megan got up and there underneath her was Kimmy Ross. She was red faced and crying. Megan said something to her and trotted back onto the field while we all looked on in disbelief.

Emmett started to laugh next to me. "I'll be damned. I think my girl just staked her claim."

"Shouldn't you be benching her or something?" I asked. I wasn't sure what the protocol was. What did you do when your lineman attacked one of the cheerleaders?

"I don't know. Man, that was awesome. Did you see her hit her? Perfect technique. My girl's a natural. Megan McCarty! Come here!" Emmett headed over to discipline his daughter while my wife giggled next to me.

"I guess you don't need to say anything to her mother."

"No, I guess not. You know, only your son would incite eight-year-old girls to riot."

I snickered. "Like father, like son."

"You better not be inciting children or grown women to riot. You're mine."

"All yours, sweetheart."

"Our little boy is growing up and kissing girls and causing fights," she said mournfully.

"We have two more where that came from. And we could always have another," I reminded her, getting elbowed for it.

"I can't have another boy. I'll be in a mental institution before they hit high school."

"I won't let you go crazy, baby. I need you here with me." We both cheered as Ryan recovered a fumble. "Plus, if you go away, I'll be defenseless against the Mrs. Ross' of the world."

She huffed. "I'd like to see her try. I'll take her down and Kayla will help me."

"You could use more backup than that."

She shook her head and grinned up at me. "You don't quit, do you?"

"Quitters never win. You married a winner, sweetheart."

She laughed. "I sure did. And then I had four more."

"We make a hell of a team, baby." I held her close as we watched our son set up under center again.

"I'll think about it," she said, making me grin. Wisely, I said nothing, kissing her on top of her head. Yeah, I liked to win. So did my son. He ripped through the line and scored another touchdown. Our family, the whole crazy bunch, cheered and screamed for Ryan. Yeah, life didn't get any better than this.

* * *

**A/N Like father, like son! How about little Megan McCarty taking down that cheerleader? Like father/mother, like daughter methinks. hehe I had a blast playing with the little ones and I hope you guys did as well.**

**Guess what? We're through the first round of edits for my novel a whole three weeks ahead of schedule! I still don't know when we'll be releasing it, but the process is moving ahead! If you want info, follow me at AmyNoelleWriter on twitter or of course my Nolebucgrl accounts on Twitter and Facebook. I can't wait to share it with you!  
**

**Still at least one more outtake down the line and maybe more depending on how things play out in the next one. I'm in the middle of moving to a new place as well as dealing with novel edits so not sure when the next will be. I haven't written the next SC yet either but I'm gonna get to work on it. Thanks for your patience. October should be a much less crazy month. I hate moving. Just thought I'd throw that in there. Off to prepare for the Giants/Cowboys game! Football's back!  
**


	55. Chapter 55 Chip off the Old Block

**A/N Here I am, finally! I finished up my second novel and now I'm back to the fic world. See below for what's upcoming for me both in OFic and regular! I hope you enjoy a new POV for this story! **

First & Ten Chip off the Old Block

RPOV

"I don't think this is a very good idea." It seemed like I said those words a lot when Megan said she had a plan.

"Of course it's a good idea. It's a great idea! We have to get back at those jerks from Robinson High, don't we?" She frowned at me and I shifted nervously. I hated it when she looked at me like that, like she was disappointed in me.

"We don't know that it was them who trashed our field," Wyatt pointed out, tugging at his wild, blond hair. "It could have been…"

"_I_ know," Megan interrupted him, her pretty eyes narrowed.

"You said that when you were convinced that Lily and Kayla broke your ballet trophy but it turned out that your dog did it." I was pretty sure she'd known it all along, but she'd wanted to prank our sisters.

"You hated those stupid talking dolls of theirs, too." Okay, yeah, I had but removing their voice boxes had been kinda mean. Mom and Dad had grounded me for two weeks for that one and wouldn't let me play the last game of the season. It had sucked.

"But we don't know for sure…"

"I'm telling you, I know." When Wyatt and I just stared at her, she sighed and shook her head, her blonde ponytail swinging. "Fine. I found out they did it from Mark Strong." Mark Strong was Robinson's starting quarterback. What was she doing talking to him?

Wyatt looked at me and I knew I had to ask. "Why were you with him? And why would he tell you when he knows what school you go to?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please. He's a guy. Why do you think he'd tell me?" Because Megan was the prettiest girl in Arizona, that's why. It was one of the main reasons that Wyatt and I never said no to her. That and she always had really fun ideas. This one was scarier than most, though. This one could get us in trouble with more than just our parents. Mom would kill me if I got arrested.

"Did you go out with him?" Wyatt was actually pouting. Way to be subtle, bro. His crush on her was so obvious. I was at least way cooler about it. Megan didn't think of us as anything other than little brothers, though. She was sixteen and she could drive and date and all that stuff, well, when Uncle Emmett let her. It wasn't fair.

Megan twirled her finger through her hair. "Yes, but it was only to get inside information for you guys. You want to win next week, don't you?"

That was a silly question. It was playoffs. Of course we wanted to win. "You know we do. But how will this help us win?"

Megan put her hands on her hips. "Ryan Cullen, what kind of question is that? Don't you know anything about team sports?" Well, I'd only been playing them for like nine years. What kind of question was that? "It's all about morale! They'll come into school on Monday and find out that their precious mascot is gone! It'll crush their spirit!"

"They'll know it was us." Wyatt was still pouting. "Since you went out with Mark, it'll be easily traced back to you and through you to us."

"Not if I keep going out with him for a few more weeks. I'll pretend to be upset about it and I'll get him all worked up and upset, so he can't concentrate on the game."

"I just bet you will," Wyatt muttered, echoing my thoughts.

"What does that mean?" Megan demanded, glaring at him, her arms crossed across her chest, making her boobs go…shit. Bad thought. She was my friend and that was all. I had to stop thinking about how good she looked. I was getting sick of having to wash my sheets every day and I did not want to have another talk with Dad about how it was normal and nothing to be embarrassed about. When your Mom knows you're having wet dreams, it's definitely something to be embarrassed about.

"I doubt it's a hardship for you to go out with the starting quarterback for the state champions!" Wyatt yelled, surprising us all. "Don't pretend you're doing it for us."

Megan jabbed him in the chest and Wyatt flinched even though he was practically a foot taller than her. He was almost as tall as his dad was after his latest growth spurt and he had a couple inches on me now. It sucked.

"First of all, I am doing it for you, you moron! You guys are my best friends and nobody trashes our field and gets away with it. Haven't I been there for you at every game, cheering you on?" We couldn't deny that. Megan was in the front row in the stands, out shouting the cheerleaders most of the time. "Didn't I practice with you guys so that you got good enough to make varsity your freshman year? Didn't I?" She did. She played corner and tried to intercept my passes to Wyatt. Sometimes she came at me on a run blitz and tackled me to the ground. I liked that more than I should.

"Yes, Meg. You made us better players."

"Damn right I did." Crap. Hearing a curse word come out of her pretty mouth did things to me. "Mark Strong is an asshole." Oh man. We have lift off. "He's dumb as a box of rocks, he tells stupid jokes, he has wandering hands…"

Wait a minute. "Just where are they wandering?" I was going to kick his ass. I didn't care if he was a senior. Nobody touched Megan like that. Nobody but me. Or Wyatt. We had an agreement that if she ever chose one of us, the other wouldn't get pissed. I didn't know if I would still feel that way if she hooked up with him, but I'd try.

"Please, do you think I can't handle that myself?" Oh, I knew she could. Uncle Em and Aunt Rose had taught all the girls how to defend themselves. That didn't mean I wasn't going to kick Mark's ass, though. Megan was my…friend. I wouldn't allow it.

Wyatt's blue eyes met mine and he nodded. I knew he'd be in. Mark Strong was going down, both on the field and off.

"Ugh, would you guys stop trying to be all manly and stuff? Are we going to do this or not?"

"What are we supposed to do with a goat once we get it, if we can?" I couldn't take it to my house. Mom and Dad would definitely notice.

"Easy, we'll put it in our tool shed. Mom banned Daddy from going in there ever again and she's busy at work so she won't be fixing stuff around the house. It's perfect."

It didn't sound so perfect to me but I knew once Megan had made up her mind on something, there was no talking her out of it. "I'll do it but if we get caught and I get benched…" I stopped speaking when Megan squealed and threw her arms around me, her chest pressing against mine. Getting caught wasn't such a big deal, really.

"I'm in, too." Then she abandoned me to hug Wyatt, who looked like he was in heaven. Had I looked that lame? Had she seen? God, I hoped not.

"This is going to be so epic!" I groaned, having heard that from her father more times than I could count. It usually meant bad things.

"So, how are we doing this?"

She smiled at me. Damn, she was pretty. "Easy. I'll get my Dad's Explorer and we'll meet at seven. You guys say that you're going to Trev's birthday party, which you are invited to, right?" I nodded and so did Wyatt. "I'll volunteer to drop you off before I meet Lindsay to go to a movie. They keep the goat on some land right next to the school, a farm or something. We'll go, get it, sneak it into my shed and you'll crush Robinson!"

I wanted to, badly. It was my first playoff game as a varsity starter. Dad and I had been working really hard on improving my game so I could take on a team like Robinson.

Megan touched my cheek and I stopped thinking about football. "You can do it. I know you can." I tried to smile but she was so close and it would only take leaning a little to….no. The bell rang and it was time to head back to class. "See you guys tomorrow!" Megan took off with a wave and Wyatt and I watched her go. We weren't the only ones, either.

"This could go very, very badly," Wyatt muttered as we headed toward Bio.

"If we get arrested, my mom will kill me." Dad would probably laugh it off, but Mom would threaten to send me to boarding school. Again. I was pretty sure she'd kept those pamphlets she'd gotten the last time my brothers got caught playing kissing tag at their elementary school. She hated that we were growing up.

"If we get arrested, _my _mom will kill me. And Aunt Rose is scarier than both our moms put together. How come Megan isn't afraid?"

I thought back to what my dad always said. "Too much McCarty in her."

"I guess. She's not afraid of anything." Wyatt's voice sounded awed. I didn't blame him. Megan was fearless. And beautiful.

"If we don't go, she'll do it alone."

"I know. So, we're going."

"Yeah." We took our seats in class. Hopefully tomorrow would go smoothly. I didn't want to get in trouble and miss the game. I had extra reason to beat Robinson now. Mark Strong. Asshole.

xoxoxoxoxox

"You're awfully quiet, Ry." I looked up from the game on TV and focused on my Dad. He was sitting on the floor wearing a floppy pink hat and a feather boa, having a tea party with my baby sister, Maddy. He looked ridiculous but he didn't care. He'd do anything she asked.

"Just watching the game." I shook my head when Tynes made a bad throw that got picked off. "Didn't look off the safety."

Dad grinned. "I've taught you well. Still, it's Saturday. You should be outside. Where are your brothers?"

"Next door." Our neighbors had a son their age and they liked to play guns and crap like that. I was too old for that shit. "And Kayla's with Lily and Cam." Maybe I could ask my dad, since Mom was out with Aunt Alice. "Dad, why does Kayla get to have a boyfriend but I can't have a girlfriend?"

Dad stared at me. "What? What boyfriend?" He was on his feet and headed toward the door before I could answer. "Watch your sister."

"Where are you going?"

"To find your sister and find out about this boyfriend. What does she think she's doing with a boyfriend? She's not even thirteen yet. I'm not ready!"

What was with him? "Uh, she's with him all the time. Right now in fact. Cam?"

Dad stopped pacing and stared me down. "What do you mean, Cam? He's not her boyfriend. He's her friend."

Poor delusional father. "Um, why do you think they're always playing wedding and house? He's her boyfriend."

Dad blinked and his hands went into fists. "That was just pretend. Right? Have they kissed? Where's your mother? I need her to find the nearest school for girls."

He was losing his mind. "I don't think so. They hold hands is all." I guess I had my answer. Kayla wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend. Oops.

"Right. Okay. I can handle that. Maybe. He shouldn't touch her though. I'll call Jasper and tell him to talk to Cameron. No, I'll go over there and talk to them myself. There is to be no touching!"

"You might want to take that off before you do." I gestured as his tea clothing and Dad sighed and whipped it off.

Maddy watched him with big brown eyes. She looked so much like our Mom. Whenever all five of us wanted to do something, we always sent her after Dad because he couldn't resist her. Though Kayla had him wrapped around her little finger too. Clearly. He was about to have a heart attack at the thought of her having a boyfriend.

"Daddy, why you mad?" she asked.

Dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair that had been flattened by the stupid hat. "I'm not mad, baby. I just can't have my girls growing up so fast."

"I grow fast," she told him, looking all serious. Dad picked her up and held her.

"No. You're not allowed to grow. You need to stay my baby girl forever. No boys, okay? Boys are icky."

"What about my brudders?" she asked, pointing at me.

"Only your brothers and me. Nobody else is good enough to marry my little girl."

Yep, Dad was totally whipped by Madison. "Toby is the dad and I'm the mom."

I swear my dad went white. "Toby? That boy in your preschool? You play house with him?"

"Yes, we have a baby and he's the daddy and I'm the mommy."

"See. You don't need to go to school. You can stay here with me all day. We'll home school you. Your mother's smart. I'll hire teachers. Female teachers. How does that sound?"

My sister was totally clueless to the fact that Dad was losing his mind. She clapped her hands. "Fun! Can Toby come, too?"

"No, Toby is icky, remember? All boys except me and your brothers are gross and you don't go near them."

She put her hands on his face. "Funny Daddy. Tea time."

Dad sighed and put her down. "Not even five years old and she's already dating. You kids will be the death of me." He grabbed her giant teddy tear and put the hat on it. "Play with Bubby, baby. I'll have tea with you soon."

He sat next to me and stole my bottle of water, taking a long drink. "So, what is this about dating? Is there a girl you like? Is this about Homecoming?"

God. Homecoming had been so stupid. A junior named Haley had asked me. She was a pretty redhead and I'd told her yes. Mom had acted like the end of the world was coming because an older girl asked me out. In the end, I'd been allowed to go but only because Megan had volunteered to go with us and she'd brought Wyatt. The three of us had our usual fun together and Haley got pissed at me because I spent too much time with my friends. I couldn't help it. Megan had worn this tight, tiny dress and…yeah. It hadn't been much of a date in the end, since she went off with her friends and I came home with mine.

"No. I just wondered is all."

"Uh huh." Dad watched me closely. "Are you sure there's not a girl that you're interested in?"

I shrugged. "It's not that, really. I just wanted the option, if it comes."

"Well, you have it as far as I'm concerned. But you're not even fifteen yet so if you want to go out with a girl, you'll have to get a ride with us. Megan doesn't count as a chaperone, no matter what you guys try to say. The only reason you got to go to that dance was because there were adult chaperones there."

I didn't want Megan to be my chaperone. I wanted her to be my girlfriend. "Mom wouldn't leave us alone for even a minute."

Dad laughed. "Very true, son. That's because she loves you and hates the thought of you growing up."

"Just like you are with the girls?"

"They're never growing up." I laughed and he grinned and ruffled my hair. "You have the fortune and misfortune of looking just like me, kid. That means your mom knows just how many girls will find you attractive. She'd love to fight them all off and lock you up until you're thirty, but I won't let her, just like she won't let me lock up your sisters." His eyes narrowed. "I bet she knows about Cameron. Woman knows everything. Probably thinks it's cute."

"Come on, Dad. You know Cam won't try anything. He's too afraid of you, and me, for that matter." Like I'd let some scrawny kid mess with my sister? I didn't think so.

"Let's keep it that way." Dad smiled. "Are there going to be girls at that party tonight? Is that why you asked?"

Ugh. "No, Dad. I mean, there are, but that's not why I asked. Megan just talked about how she was going out with Mark Strong and it got me thinking."

"Well, don't let Megan fool you, son. If you think Uncle Emmett isn't following them wherever they go, you don't know him very well."

That made me feel a million times better. "Uncle Em follows them?"

"Or pays people to do it. Plus he scared the hell out of Mark the first time he came to take her out. That kid wouldn't try anything if his life depended on it."

I could see Uncle Em doing that. "That's good, then."

Dad laughed. "He still holds out hope that one day Megan will marry you." I choked on the water I'd just taken a sip of my dad slapped my back. "Are you alright son?"

"Fine," I gasped, trying to catch my breath. Marriage. I just wanted to kiss her. For now anyway. I mean, maybe someday there could be more than that but right now I was focused on the kissing. And touching. And…I was going to get myself in trouble again.

"Well, don't worry about it. When you find a girl you want to date, I'll work on your mom, okay? I remember what it's like." True. Dad had Grandma to deal with. She probably got out his baby pictures and told embarrassing stories. I'd rather Mom's anger than that.

"Thanks, Dad." I glanced at the time. I had to go get ready for the party that I wasn't attending. Megan had texted that we needed to wear all black. Great. "I'm gonna go get ready."

"Do you need a ride?" Dad asked, already moving back to the floor to play with Maddy.

"Nah, Meg's going to drop us off on her way to meeting Lindsay." The lie made me feel sick but he wasn't looking at me, thankfully.

"Okay, have fun." Yeah, loads of it.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Are you ready?" Megan looked so cute with her hair peeking out of a black stocking cap. She'd given us all one. We looked like burglars. I did not feel good about this.

"Yes." Wyatt's voice cracked on the word.

"I am." No, I wasn't. But Megan turned off the big black Explorer and we piled out of the car. We were parked behind the school and to our right was a big barn.

"Okay, Wyatt, you go around the barn and come in from the back. Ryan, you take the right side. I'm going from the left."

That seemed more complicated than it needed to be. "Why don't we all just walk in through the door?"

"Because we need to scope it out, dummy," she hissed, making me feel like I was an idiot. "What if they have a watchman or something?"

For a goat? Why? Then again, we were here to steal it. Maybe this wasn't the first time.

"I just think…"

"This is how my dad said that they did it in college. This is how we're doing it!" Oh great. She got the idea from Uncle Emmett. I should have known.

"Fine." Wyatt gulped before running his ass off toward the barn. It was dark so I lost sight of him pretty quickly. I didn't like this. Maybe I should call my dad and tell him what we were up to. Or Uncle Emmett. He'd probably come steal the thing for us and we wouldn't have to risk it.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't," Megan warned.

"What? I wasn't thinking of anything."

"Liar." Her face was illuminated by a light off the side of the school and she was so pretty. "I know you, Ryan Cullen. You're not going to rat us out."

"I just think maybe your dad could come and do it for us."

"And that makes him legendary, not us! Come on, Ryan, where's your sense of adventure?"

Somewhere at home, with my parents, who were going to kill me if I got caught.

"I just think it's a bad idea."

"Well, Wyatt's already in place. Where's your sense of solidarity for your teammate? Your brother? And what about me?"

Her tone changed and got kind of breathy and I felt nervous. "What do you mean; what about you?"

She reached out and touched my face again, running her thumb across my jaw. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. "Don't you want to make me happy, Ryan? Don't you want to show me how grown up you are now? You're not the little kid I grew up with. You're a man."

I didn't think I could breathe. The way she was looking at me and touching me. Did she really think that? Was I a man now? "If I'm such a man, why are you going out with Mark Strong?"

Megan laughed. "I told you why. Mark's just cover so that I can help you guys win."

"I can win on my own." I was a freshman, the only freshman starter at school in years. And we'd won all but one of our games.

"I know, but this is all I can do." Megan pouted. "You and Wyatt get to play football while I cheer you on. This is how I'm contributing. We're a team, remember?"

A team. Yeah. "I don't like it." I remembered my dad's words from earlier. "I don't like him touching you."

Megan shrugged. "He's not my boyfriend or anything. It's no big deal."

But it was, to me. "I don't like it."

She laughed. "What are you going to do about it? I told you I'll end it after you guys beat him in the playoffs and…"

I didn't know what made me do it. Maybe it was the way she laughed or the challenge in her tone, but I grabbed her and I kissed her. One minute her lips were moving and the next they were on mine and it felt wonderful. I had a moment of panic, waiting to see if she was going to hit me or scream or something, but her arms came around my shoulders and suddenly she was kissing me back. Thank God. Finally. It was even better than I'd dreamed. She made some kind of noise and moved her body against mine and man, it felt good. I wanted to touch her everywhere but I kept my hands on her waist.

We broke apart and she stared at me in the dim light. "Well."

"Yeah."

"I think maybe we should talk about this but maybe not now?" She sounded unsure of herself for the first time ever that I could remember.

"I don't want to talk." And then I was kissing her again and everything was awesome. I felt like my whole body was on fire and my jeans felt too tight but it was a good fire and a good tight and I wanted more. Unfortunately I heard footsteps coming and we broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"What are you guys doing? We have a problem!"

Wyatt reappeared and I felt bad that I'd forgotten all about him. And his crush on Megan. Shit. He wasn't going to be happy with me when he found out about us.

"What problem?" Megan tugged at her shirt and tried to look like we hadn't just been making out.

"It's not a goat! Why aren't you up there?"

"What do you mean it's not a goat?" I didn't want to answer why we were still where he'd left us.

"I mean, whatever that thing is, it's not a goat. It's bigger and it's got these curly horns and it's meaner. It smacked its head against the wall when I looked in at it."

"Oh yeah, well of course it's not a goat." We both turned to Megan. "They're the Rams, dummy. It's a ram."

"You want us to steal a big thing that has horns and likes to smack things with them?" I asked.

"It's a sheep. So it has horns. Big deal. Come on." Of course I followed her. So did Wyatt. And rather than enact her stupid plan that had us entering from all sides, we walked into the front of the barn. The thing made a loud noise and then the sound of wood splintering was heard as it ran into the wall.

"I'm not stealing that." No way, no how. I'd showed Megan I was a man already. I was pretty sure she'd felt my manliness pressed up against her just a couple minutes ago. Why couldn't we go back to that instead of staring at some dumb creature that liked to run into walls?

"Come on. It'll be fun!" She took her backpack off and got out a rope. "See, we'll just get this rope around its neck and lead it to the car. Easy."

"And just how do you think we're getting the rope around its neck? I'm not getting in there." I had a football career to think of.

"Me either." Wyatt shook his head.

"You guys are such babies. We'll just throw it around it, like a lasso."

I stared at her. "And who is lassoing it? I don't know how to lasso."

"Wyatt should know. He's from Texas."

Wyatt gaped at us. "I was born here, just like you two were. And I don't know if my dad even knows how to lasso. He never taught me."

"Well, that sucks. What good are you?"

"What the hell, Megan? How did you not have a better plan than this? Why isn't it a goat?" I might like her, a lot, but that didn't mean she wasn't being an idiot right now. And she'd lied about the mascot to get us here, I knew it.

"Because that's not their mascot! A goat would be easier. He's supposed to be nice, though. Robbie the Ram." Nice my ass. Robbie rammed the wall again.

"How did your dad steal the mascot?" I was way desperate, asking for Uncle Emmett's methods.

"Well, it was just a turtle so they just picked it up and took it."

Man. "Megan, that's not at all the same thing! How did you think we could do this?" This was dumb. We just needed to leave.

"Because this is better! Way better. It would be epic." So she was trying to outgun her dad. I should have known.

"Look, Meg, this was a fun idea and all but we can't do it, so let's just leave. We can go to the party and talk maybe."

"No more talking, remember?" And the next thing I knew, she'd thrown open the latch and stepped inside the stable or whatever they called it. "Hi Robbie. Good boy. Good ram. You want to come with me, don't you? I have all your favorite foods just waiting and…" she screamed when the ram turned in her direction and started running. Thankfully, she dove left and he kept running, right out the open gate.

"Megan! Are you okay?" I ran toward her, as did Wyatt.

"Don't worry about me! Get it!"

How in the hell were we going to do that? The thing was bleating or bellowing or whatever rams did and racing out into the night.

"Screw that. We need to get out of here before someone comes and catches us." I'd no sooner finished than sentence than a loud voice boomed out.

"Who goes here?" Oh shit. Oh crap. I looked for a place to hide but unless I wanted to try to bury myself in hay, I was trapped. As were my friends.

"Uhhh, we're just here to feed Robbie." Megan put on a sweet smile and stepped forward. "It was our turn this week and somehow or other he got out. We're really very sorry."

"I wasn't told about a feeding." The loud person stayed in the shadows, but I could see he was very big. And then there were two more guys with him. Big, tall guys. We were so dead.

"Oh, well it was on the schedule. We're all in biology and it's part of our grade so I hope you won't tell our teacher. We'll help you catch him and put him back."

Oh, we would? Was she nuts? It was a good thing she was so pretty because she was crazy.

"Do you have a tranq gun?" the voice asked. "Because that's what it's going to take."

"Well, you see, my friends father is in the rodeo and he knows how to lasso so we have this rope…" Wyatt started coughing as Megan lied through her teeth.

"No rope is going to catch that animal. That's a wild animal! What's wrong with you kids?"

"Please! It's for our bio grade! If we don't get him back we'll fail and our parents will kill us. Can't you just pretend you didn't see us and he got out on his own?" Megan was going all out, with tears in her eyes. I wanted to hug her because she seemed truly upset.

"I'll give you credit, kid. You're a damn good liar." The biggest man stepped forward and put his hands on his hips. "I don't know where you get that from."

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" I didn't even need to guess who the other two men were. My dad and Uncle Jasper stepped into the light as well. We were so dead.

"Lindsay's mom didn't know anything about you two having plans tonight. I made it my business to check your phone and follow you. I've been here the whole time."

"The whole time?" I swallowed nervously when his eyes cut to me.

"Yes, the whole time." Crap. Now I was double dead. Dad hadn't said anything but his lips were in one of those thin lines that told me that I was in major trouble.

"What's that lasso crap? Did you really think I knew how to lasso anything?" Uncle Jasper scowled at us all.

"It would be a lot cooler if you did, TexAss." Uncle Emmett told him. "Now, what do you say we get out of here before you idiots get caught? Really, Megan, what were you thinking? How could you come to steal a ram without the proper tools? Have I taught you nothing?"

Megan shot me a look but fell into step with her Dad. Wyatt joined his and I walked with mine. "Sorry, Dad."

"You're going to be," he told me, shaking his head. "I would say I didn't understand what you were thinking, but I clearly saw what you're thinking with." Shit. "So much for not being interested in a girl."

"Well, she's actually more of a woman." I stopped talking when he gave me the look. "Are you going to bench me?" Dad was a volunteer assistant coach at school. He could easily tell coach and get me taken out.

"I should, since you lied to me. But I won't." I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll let your mother deal with you instead." That was worse.

"But Dad! It was about school pride!"

"You want to make your school proud? You play your hardest, win or lose. You don't put yourself and your friends in danger and steal something that doesn't belong to you. I thought I'd taught you better than that." I hung my head at his words. He was right. He had taught me better. I'd tried to stop it but I couldn't resist Megan. I didn't think that excuse would fly, though.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are, now."

We got to the car. "Why didn't you stop us before the ram got loose?"

"Because we stupidly hoped you guys would do the right thing." He laughed. "And Uncle Emmett wanted to mess with you."

"What about the ram?"

"The area is fenced in. He'll be put back in the morning, no thanks to you. I'm very disappointed in you, son. I hope it was worth it, because you won't be seeing any of your friends for quite awhile." I looked over and saw Megan getting into her Dad's Expedition. Her eyes met mine and she touched her lips and smiled. Yeah, it was totally worth it.

**A/N So, there was the teenage interaction many of you requested! And a kiss for our potential lovebirds! Gotta love that Em was more concerned with lecturing his daughter about using the proper methods to steal a mascot rather than over stealing it in the first place! I still heart that man.**

**So, big news! Code Red is available for pre-order at my publisher, TWCS, and already being shipped by Amazon and Barnes & Noble! Links are in my profile. EBooks are not yet available. You can preorder on iTunes but not the big boys yet. I'm told it should be up on or around the April 11th release date. My blog is up at amy dash noelle dot com and I'll have more info there as well on things like blog tours and such! I'm super excited! Also, I've been asked to sign and ship books, which I have no problem doing, so if you'd like that, just PM me and we'll talk about it. Thank you so much for all the support you've given me as I try to create my own characters. No worries, though, I'll always come back to E&B. I love them too much not to!**

**On that note, Sideline outtake is coming soon and I'm working on Words as well. Then I'll get on Poison and the Sideline sequel. As to another outtake for this one? Maybe! Hope to see you soon!**


End file.
